


Mind Over Matter

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 228,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: i absolutely love stories where bea looks after allie,bea is a psychologist and helps allie deal with her anxiety and depression whilst bea has demons of her own





	1. Chapter 1

Allie had been sitting in the waiting room for about 10 minutes, she was feeling extremely nervous to be here but after getting clean again for the 5th time in the last year kaz told her it was time to see a psychologist and deal with her anxiety and depression, when she gets into that state she finds the easiest way to deal with her issues is to turn to drugs and go back to prostitution to make money, she sat there her knee bouncing and she was playing with her fingers, her eyes darting around trying to find an escape goat and just as her nerves got the best of her she heard the receptionist call her name

‘allie Novak?

‘ah yes that’s me

‘ok the doctor with see you know, allie nodded and followed her to the room and she opened the door and allie walked in and the doctor greeted her

‘hi I’m doctor smith but you can call me bea, she stuck her hand out and allie shook it, bea could feel allie was nervous, her hand she shook was shaking and she had a fear in her eyes, bea smiled gently and directed allie to the couches she had, 

‘umm I’m allie,  
‘its nice to meet you allie, can I get you a tea, coffee or water?

‘sure, a water would be great, bea walked over to the fridge and grabbed 2 bottles of water and handed one to allie and put the other on the little table near the couches, she watched as allie took a sip and then put her own bottle on the table,

‘ok allie now this is a safe space and anything you tell me will stay between us, allie nodded and bea continued ‘can you tell me a little about what bought you here? Allie just stared at bea for a few minutes, bea was beautiful with her strong jaw line, bright red curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and sexy body, she shook her head and spoke

‘well umm I have anxiety and depression and in the last year it has been getting worse, 

‘ok when were you diagnosed with it?

‘about 5 years ago I think, 

‘do you remember what led you to having your first panic attack? Allie scoffed but nodded

‘yea I told my parents I was gay when I was 16 and they kicked me out on the streets, bea’s heart broke at hearing that but she had to stay professional 

‘how did that go down? Can you tell me how the conversation went please? Allie saw nothing but compassion from bea so she started, 

'Yea I sat them down and I told them I was seeing someone from school and it was a female, my father stood up and slapped me across the face and I fell to the floor and then kicked me in the stomach hard enough to break 2 of my rips, she began to cry, she leaned over and put her face into her hands and the sobs came roaring through her body and she couldn’t stop, its like talking about it felt like she was going threw it all over again, bea watched on and on instinct she put her hand on allie shoulder rubbing it trying to calm her, allie felt bea’s hand and it made her sob more to feel someone other than kaz show her something other that hate towards her, 

‘allie I get this is hard for you so take your time I am here for you, it took about 5 minutes for allie to calm down and she lifted her head to see bea watching her 

‘I’m sorry, allie croaked out

‘you have nothing to be sorry for allie, what your dad did is repulsive and he had no right to treat you like that, allie nodded ‘allie do you think you can continue to tell me what happened next,

‘yea ok, well after he kicked me I got up and went into my room and packed my bag, he was screaming from the other side telling me to leave the house and that I was a disgrace and he wished I was never born, I grabbed what I could and left the house with $150 in my pocket and my soccer bag over my shoulder, I left and went to my girlfriends house and we sat down out the front and I told her what happened but she acted like she didn’t care, it was like she turned on me, she told me we were over and she just used me to try the whole [lesbian thing] I was so angry so I left from her house but I didn’t get very far as my ribs were killing me, I was walking towards the park and I fell hitting the pavement and someone saw me, I’m not sure how as it was like 9pm but they did and came over to me and saw I was in pain and called the ambulance, I spent 5 days in hospital on my own, they kept asking to call my parents or anyone but I told them no and as I was 16 I was in charge of myself, 

'it was on the 3rd day that I had my first panic attack, I was laying in the bed and thinking what I was going to do when I got out and it all hit me I was on my own and had no one, my heart was racing, my whole body went hot, I was breathing really fast and I was sweating, the nurse came in and saw what was happening and called the doctor and they gave me something to calm down and showed me how to control my breathing, that was 12 years ago and I have been having them ever since, allie took a big breathe and stopped to get her head around what she told bea, bea’s heart was breaking hearing allie go through all this and she doesn’t know why but she leaned over and took allies’ hand and squeezed it, she never did this but she felt for allie and felt that was the right thing to do and she was right when she saw allie look into her eyes and smile, 

‘I’m sorry you had to go through all that allie, what happened when you got out of hospital? Allie dropped her head and sighed, this was the worst part and she was so embarrassed to tell bea, 

‘before I tell you I want you to know it wasn’t my choice and I felt like I couldn’t get out of my rut, bea nodded and allie continued

‘once I got out I was basically sleeping in the park on the benches but it was really cold at night so I slept in abandoned shops or in shop doorways, I only had $150 so that didn’t last long it ran out after 2 weeks, I managed to stretch it out as much as possible, after 3 days of no food I was desperate and one night I saw some of the usual girls walking the streets and I always wondered what they did so I stashed my bag in my secret hiding place in the park and followed them to the main strip where cars would stop and they would get in and about an hour later they came back and they were handed money and they did this over and over again so went up to a couple of them and asked what they were doing and they explained it was prostitution, I knew what it was and I was so desperate that I tried it, 

she hadn’t looked at bea while she was speaking not wanting to be judged and bea realized this and spoke

‘allie I’m not here to judge you ok, I just want to know so I can help you the best I can, allie nodded and continued

‘I had been prostituting myself for about 3 months when I had a new client and he wasn’t very let’s say friendly, he basically took what he wanted and then bashed me so he didn’t have to pay, he left me in the hotel room and I must have blacked out because I didn’t wake till the next morning, when I got to the bathroom my face was covered in blood and I was bleeding from. umm…… well down there, bea nodded and allie continued 

‘I showered and cleaned myself up the best I could but I couldn’t even sit down I was so sore down there so I went to the hospital and they checked me out, they asked if I had been raped and I told them yes and they tried to do a rape kit but I refused cause it would be useless, they also told me I was in so much pain because I was pregnant and I was having a miscarriage, I ended up staying a couple days and then back on the streets I went, I was still quite sore so one of the girls offered me drugs to take the pain away, it was just a couple pills to start but that quickly turned to coke and then ice, I was hooked and for the next 7 years that was my life, prostitution and drugs, I tried to find proper work and a place but it was too hard, 

‘how did you get to where you are now? Asked bea

‘one day I stayed at the shelter, I was so tired and my body was covered in bruises and marks and I needed a rest, when I got to the shelter I met kaz who helped me, she stopped me trying to commit suicide, i wanted it to all end, the drugs, prostitution, hurt, pain just everything,kaz helped me get clean, I got off the drugs and went to tafe and finished my schooling and followed that with a photography course, I run my own business and take photos of weddings, birthdays, christenings and so on, 

‘so, tell me what has happened that your feeling your anxiety and depression again?

‘I guess I’m feeling lonely, she said almost in w whisper, in the last year I have felt it creeping up on me again, apart from kaz I feel very alone, I don’t have friends or people to hang with, no family to have around me its just me and my camera I guess, 

‘ok so allie when you feel anxious or depressed what do you do?

‘bea, allie sighed ‘I’m embarrassed to say that after all this time being clean I have turned to drugs again and sometimes I have done prostitution, I don’t even need the money but I think when I’m off my face my head thinks it’s something I have to do, I have relapsed like 5 times in the last year, god I’m so disgusting, I’m surprised you haven’t kicked me out yet

‘allie I would never kick you out, your my patient and you need help and I will do everything in my power to help you ok, allie nodded and bit her bottom lip as tears spilled down her cheeks, 

‘no one ever wants to help me except kaz and even she is sick of me, I’m even sick of myself, bea slid forward in her seat and grabbed allies’ hand

‘I’m not sick of you at all and I want you to come see me 3 times a week for a couple months ok, 

‘ok I will

‘good, now when you go home I want you to start writing down your feelings, what ever they are happy, sad, upset, angry, stressed, whatever they are, I want as mush detail as possible, I want to know what made you feel like that and how you cope with the feelings, 

‘I can do that

‘good now I think we have covered quite a bit in our session and I want to see you in 2 days, start your writing from today please, allie nodded and stood up and bea followed her to the door, ‘and allie? Allie turned around

‘yea?

‘you’re not alone, I myself have my own struggles and a lot of people do, here is my card if you feel like your going to do something stupid or need to talk you call me ok, day or night it doesn’t matter, bea wasn’t sure why but she felt like she knew allie for ages even if it was the first time they met and giving allie her personal number probably wasn’t the best idea but she needed to know allie was ok all the time, ‘allie you can text me as well if you don’t want to talk on the phone, don’t be embarrassed about anything ok

‘thank you bea, bea was caught off guard when allie hugged her but she did end up reciprocating the hug and when they pulled apart they stared at each other’s eyes for a minute before allie cleared her throat, ‘I should go I have to get to work, I will see you in a couple days, thank you again, allie left to go home to get her stuff as she had a 16th birthday and was hired to take photos, 

Bea went to her receptionist and told her she was taking a lunch break so she headed back to her office and grabbed her phone and bag and went to Maccas which was only a couple shops down from her practice, she ordered her food and sat down too eat, after she ate she sat there for a while she couldn’t get allie out of her head, she didn’t understand how someone can treat there daughter like that and force them out on the streets,

In saying that she could never understand what harry did to Debbie, it had been 2 years since he had gone to jail but Debbie’s pain was real and she blamed herself for the whole ordeal, bea had been getting beaten and raped by harry for years, even before Debbie who is now 18 was born, she didn’t know that harry had taken advantage of Debbie the last 6 months before bea found out that harry had been raping Debbie as well and when bea found out she lost it, she had walked onto the house one day coming home early from work and heard crying and noises coming from upstairs, upon going upstairs to Debbie’s room she saw harry on top of her raping her, bea went red and grabbed him and dragged him out of her room throwing him down the stairs before grabbing a knife and stabbing him twice and then running up to Debbie and holding her while she called the police, shaking her head of those thoughts she grabbed her stuff and walked back to work 

Allie had finished from the 16th and grabbed some dinner and went home where she lived with kaz, she walked in the door putting her stuff down and sitting at the table eating when kaz walked in

‘hey allie how was work?

‘busy, so many teenagers thinking there cool, they both laughed

‘yea I remember what I was like back then, so how was therapy today?

‘it was really………. Confronting, kaz nodding

‘yea I bet it was, what was the psychologist like?

‘she was really good, I told her about my parents and my time on the streets and you helping me clean myself up, 

‘that’s good as long as your comfortable with her than that’s good, 

‘yea I am, I see her again in 2 days, she wants me to see her 3 times a week for a while, 

‘ok that’s good, more one on one time is good for you, allie finished eating and as kaz said good night allie went for a shower to clean the day off, she was standing under the water thinking about bea and how much care she showed towards her, kaz was good to her but bea showed her compassion and care almost love, dare she think it, she finished her shower and got dressed and laid in bed, she picked up her phone and saw in the phone case bea’s card and thought maybe she should message her and say thank you for today, bea had already made a big impact on allie today and allie felt really safe with bea, she decided to bite the bullet and text bea

‘hi bea its allie, I just want to say thank you so much for today, it was really hard for me to open up to you, you made me feel safe, something I haven’t felt ever I don’t think so thank you

Bea was laying in bed watching tv with Debbie when her phone chimed, picking it up she didn’t know the number but she read the message she smiled and quickly saved the number to her phone before she replied

‘hi allie I’m glad you felt safe opening up to me, I only want you to feel safe and secure with me, I hope you had a good night at work, 

Allie saw the reply come through now long later, 

‘I did thank you, busy but it was good, I hope the rest of your day wasn’t too busy after I left, 

‘it wasn’t too bad, had some lunch and a couple more patients so got home early to cook for my daughter

‘you have a daughter? She must be like 5 or 6

‘no, she is 18

‘NO WAY… you don’t look old enough to have a teenage daughter

‘I’m 36 and I had her when I was young, bea worried that she probably shouldn’t be conversating with allie like this but she couldn’t help it

‘your 36? Shit you look like your 26 or 27

‘ha I wish I was, but I will take that compliment 'im off too bed, good night bea 'good night allie ============================================ bea was woken up at 4am by her phone ringing and when she picked it up she saw allie's name and worry etched on her face straight away, she answered her phone 'allie are you ok? she could hear sniffling on the other end 'bea 'yea allie im here, whats going on? 'i dont know... im just scared to be on my own, bea could hear allie crying 'allie where are you? hoping she wasnt on the streets 'im at home, bea im so alone no one wants to be around me, if only allie knew that bea wants to be around her 'allie your wrong yo know, 'what do you mean bea? 'i umm i want to be around you, i know how you feel allie its hard but i know, i feel alone too sometimes, although i have my daughter and some close friends i have times where i just want someone to be next to me, to lay down with me, its not about talking to someone sometimes its about having the support for your self, 'bea you seem so well put together and stable, she sniffed 'maybe on the outside i am but on inside i sometimes feel like im dying, there was silence between them and allie was thinking what could have happened to bea, how could anyone hurt her, 'allie do you want me to come over? 'thats now fair to ask you to do that bea, 'your not asking me allie 'how about your daughter? 'she went to her friends for the night, she wont be back till tomorrow afternoon, please im worried about you 'ok i would like that, i will text you my address 'ok good i will see you soon, they hung up and bea got the text to allie's house and was shocked to see she was 3 streets away from her, she had a quick shower to freshen up and got dressed putting on her perfume and grabbing her keys and wallet and drove to allie's place which only took a few minutes, she got out of the car and walked to the door and before she knocked the door opened slowly revealing a tired looking allie with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, 'are you ok allie? allie nodded and grabbed bea's hand and dragged her into the house and into the lounge room 'sit down i will get you a drink, do you want a beer or whisky or water? 'what ever your having is fine, allie went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whisky and 2 glasses and went and sat beside bea and poured them some and handed the glass to bea and they clinked before bea had a sip and allie threw hers back at once and poured another for herself and bea watched on in concern 'thank you for coming over bea 'its ok im only 3 streets away from you so it was easy to get here, 'wow really, we live that close to each other and never met? 'i guess so, so tell me whats going on? allie sighed and leaned her head on the back of the couch, 'bea i cant help but feel so alone, so unwanted and to be honest if you hadnt come over i probably would have gone and gotten drugs, 'allie whenever you do drugs it doesnt help you, yes it may numb you for a bit but when you come off them those feelings are still there, 'yea i know thats why i need help, i just think im too far gone, im beyond help bea, she looked at the ceiling feeling ashamed, she felt a hand on her cheek and turned her head towards bea, 'allie your not beyond help, i think you need to deal with your emotions from what had happened to you to move on with your life, its eating you up, it has consumed your thoughts and thats why your feeling like this, bea rubbed her thumb over allie's cheek and allie moved her head into her hand, bea wasnt sure what was happening but the feeling of touching allie felt amazing, after a couple minutes she pulled her hand down 'can you stay for a bit? 'yea sure, how about a movie 'yea i bought a couple dvd's last week, lets watch pitch perfect? 'yea sure allie put it on, allie put it on and they sat and watched it for a bit and bea realized that allie was falling asleep so she stood up, 'come on allie you should get to bed, she put her hand up and helped allie up and helped her to her bed, allie got in and bea tucked her in and she said bye but allie didnt want her to leave 'please dont leave, allie said her voice trembling with fear, 'please stay with me for a bit, 'ok allie scoot over a little, allie moved over a little and lifted the blanket and bea got in, they lay on there sides facing each other, allie's lamp was on but it was set to dim so there was a little light in the room, they stared at each other for a bit until they both started falling asleep, both there eyes closing as sleep took over them and for the first time in a long time allie felt comfortable enough to have a good sleep, bea woke up a few hours later to see allie still sleeping and allie's head was nestled into bea's neck and bea really liked it, this feeling she has never had and wasnt sure what it was, she felt movement beside her and saw allie pop her eyes open and allie smiled at bea and bea's heart felt like it was gonna explode 'good morning, thank you for staying with me, m sorry i woke you in the middle of the night 'your welcome, im glad you woke me up and im glad you didnt go get drugs last night, bea smiled 'yea i am too and too be honest i havent slept that long in ages, 'well im glad i could help, allie smiled and kissed bea's cheek, 'what time do you have to be at work today bea? 'i dont have any clients today we are getting a big upgrade on our computers and there painting the office so i have today off, allie nodded 'ok well how about i take you for breakfast 'you dont have to do that allie, 'i want to, please let me 'ok sure, they got up and allie had a quick shower and bea washed her face and allie gave her a spare toothbrush and she brushed her teeth and than they left and bea drove them too the cafe not far from them, they got out and went inside and grabbed a table, the waitress came over and gave them menu's 'what can i get for you ladies? 'i will have chocolate chip pancakes with fresh fruit and cream please and a coffee with 2 sugars said allie 'oh that sounds good i will have the same thank you 'sure it wont be long, they sat and chated about general things, allie telling bea some funny stories about some of her photography jobs she has had bea cracking up laughing and bea telling allie about the time debbie made a snail hotel and debbie killing them all, as there food arrived they continued to enjoy each others company and sharing stories, they finished eating and allie paid and they left bea driving back to allie's to drop her off, she pulled up in front and she turned the car off and allie turned to her 'thank you again for last night, its been a while since i have had someone sleep next to me, i made me feel comfortable 'your welcome, i have to admit its been a while since i slept next to someone as well, 'wait arent you married? 'no allie im divorced, i have been for 2 years 'oh ok, well i guess were more alike than we think 'it looks like it, bea smiled 'well i better go so you can get home cause im sure debbie will be back soon, 'yea she will but i will see you tomorrow for our appointment, 'yea you will, maybe we can have lunch after if your not busy 'sure i would love too 'ok great allie kissed bea's cheek and got out waving as bea drove off and she went inside bea got home and had a shower and than sat on the couch, FUCK she said to herself, i cant get too close to my patient but how can one person make me feel like this, god waking up with allie beside me was amazing and she wanted it again, shit im not allowed to get involved with a patient, she didnt care that it was a woman that was not an issue but the fact that allie was a patient she was not allowed to have a relationship with her, she had known allie 2 days and she felt like she wanted to spend every moment with her, she huffed and laid on the couch, she knew she couldnt let it get to that point and she had to be careful, well she was gonna try to be anyways


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am i feeling like this

bea woke to the smell of food so she assumed debbie was awake and making breakfast, debbie was meant to be going to university this year and she did but after 3 months she was struggling, she had been having nightmares and couldnt concentrate, she wasnt eating and didnt want to be away from bea so she dropped out but the university held her place till she was ready to go back, which was most likely not till next year so she came home to her loving mother and got a job in a call center for now, her job was only a few streets away from bea's work so if anything happened bea could be there straight away, debbie also suffered from anxiety and had a few attacks in the past but luckily bea had been there to help her through them, debbie was seeing her own therapist a friend of bea's in fact her best friend maxine and it was helping debbie to control her emotions, 

she got out of bed and jumped into the shower and she was just washing the conditioner out when she heard a knock on the door

'mum are you nearly finished

'yea debbie i am

'ok good cause breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes

'ok sweet heart i wont be long

'ok good... oh and good morning mum

'good morning baby, there was an unwritten rule that they greeted each other properly in the morning and said good night before bed, it was something that was important to both of them, bea finished up in the shower and brushed her teeth and her hair and got dressed in her business suit, she went down stairs to see debbie setting the table and putting the food down

'hey mum i made pancakes and bacon with syrup so sit down and eat

'thank you debbie it looks great, 

'your welcome, debbie smiled as she too tucked into her food, 'so mum have you got many clients today?

'about 6 i think, have you got work today?

'yea mum i start in an hour so i might get a lift with you to work and i can walk from there

'no problems debbie, they finished eating and while debbie got dressed bea put the dishes in the dish washer and got her things together and than saw debbie coming down the stairs, 

'lets go mum, i want to get a coffee before i start at the coffee shop near your work, bea nodded and they locked the house up and bea drove to work laughing at debbie singing in the car

'god debbie stick to your day job, making debbie giggle and stick her tongue out

'your just jealous mum, i sound like beyonce

'yea baby if she were eating a cat, she laughed and debbie pushed her playfully, they pulled up to bea's work and bea parked the car and they got out and bea walked to her work

'ok mum im going, i will call you on my lunch break, she kissed bea's cheek and left 

'bye debbie, call me if you need anything, bea blew debbie a kiss, she went upstairs greeted her receptionist franky, franky was annoying at times but she knew exactly what to do and always made people feel comfortable except when she was flirting, bea sat in her office going over her list of patients and she smiled when she saw allie's name, she had 2 patients before allie so got there files out and went through her notes to see what they last spoke about, 

allie had woken up missing the presence of bea beside her, she grabbed the pillow bea used and it smelled like vanilla which was her favorite smell, she laid back and thought about how bea touched her cheek and how it made her have butterflies in her stomach and tingly feeling on her cheek, she had her session with bea in an hour so decided to get up and shower and than she had breakfast with kaz

'so allie how are you feeling about your session today? 

'a little nervous but ok i think, i mean she knows the worst of me and she hasnt kicked me to the kerb, allie lightly scoffed

'allie i dont know why your so hard on yourself, your so much more than you think and once the therapist helps you work through things you will love yourself more, allie shrugged and stood up to leave but stopped at the door and turned to kaz

'maybe one day, she left a slightly shocked kaz sitting at the table, kaz knew allie was struggling but it was clear it was worse than she thought and she hoped allie is getting the help she needed, 

===================================

allie walked into the office and gave her name to franky

'im allie novak i have an appointment with bea

'ah yes here you are cutie, take a seat and bea will be with you shortly

'thank you, allie went and sat down and grabbed a magazine and was flicking through the pages when she could see franky checking her out, she ran her eyes up and down her body and smirked making allie quirk an eyebrow, franky threw her head back laughing till the phone rang it was bea telling her to bring her next patient in so franky walked over to allie

'come on cutie bea will see you now, as they walked to the office allie was a bit nervous to see bea again after the other night, they stopped outside the office and before franky knocked turned to allie

'so allie tell me what you like for breakfast?

'why do you want to know?

'so i can make it for you once i have rocked your world all night long, allie smirked

'sorry but your not my type

'oh yea and who is? just than the door opened and bea stood there smiling at them and allie's eyes lit up as she smiled at bea and franky smiled

'its ok blondie i just figured it out, have a good session, she said walking off

'allie please come in and have a seat, 

'good morning bea, allie went and sat on the couches and bea got them some water and sat down, 

'good morning allie, how have you been since i saw you last? allie shrugged her nerves evident as she was playing with her finger nails

'ok i guess, i have been writing my feelings down like you said, 

'thats good, do you have the book with you?

'yes its in my bag

'would you be ok if i had a read of it? you dont have to but i would like to see where your head is at, allie nodded and handed the book over to bea and sat back in the chair

'thank you, just give me a few minutes to scan through it, allie sat there as bea read through what she had written, it was a couple pages and bea was surprised at how good allie was at writing, allie had explained about her calling bea in the middle of the night and she felt like a burden to bea and she wasnt her problem, she continue to say that she felt like kaz didnt want or need her around anymore and that kaz had given up trying to help her, how she felt abandoned by her parents and her extended family, 

'thank you allie i appreciate you showing me this, now first of all i need you to listen to what im going to say its very important, allie nodded and looked bea in her eyes 'your not a burden to me nor are you a problem, i want to help you and im not obliged to do so, 

'but i pay to see you so yes you are obliged, replied allie and bea shook her head

'that may be true but you didnt pay me to come to your house, or sit and talk to you or lay down with you, i wanted to do that, allie's face changed to a shocked one

'why? why did you do all that? 

'thats a hard question to answer allie, i guess i feel connected to you, i guess its cause i have had those feeling that you feel, in fact i still do at times as does debbie, allie nodded

'im sorry, allie mumbled

'for what allie?

'for doubting you, she dropped her head in shame

'i get it allie, you have been treated like crap by everyone in your life, they have all turned there backs on you and you have trouble trusting people

'yea i guess so but you have only been good to me, nice and sweet and i should have trusted you more, bea smiled

'its ok now lets move on yea, talk to me about your relationship with your parents before your were kicked out, 

'well from what i can remember i was always the black sheep of the family, my dad would always look at me in disappointment and disgrace, i knew from a young age that my dad didnt want me he told me all the time and showed no love towards me, whenever i did something wrong he would constantly yell at me and hit me putting bruises all over me, i remember one day i was 10 and i accidentally broke a vase upstairs near m parents room and he came out of the room and started shouting and than pushed me and i fell down the stairs breaking my arm, he told my mum that i slipped and fell and it was my fault, he told me if i told my mum the truth that he would make sure i was gone and never to be found again, my mum just went along with what dad wanted, she just let me get beaten up from him and never stopped him, allie had tears running down her cheeks and bea handed her a couple of tissues

'where you an only child?

'no i had a brother who was 3 years older than me and he was the golden child, he was good at school and he was really good at soccer and he ended up getting a scholarship to go play professional for the australian soccer league, i was the child that didnt really care about school i was just there to finish and get it over and done with, i was more interested in writing and photography, i used to write small stories and take photos, 

'what made you stop both of them?

'when my dad kicked me out i had my camera in my hands but he grabbed it and threw it on the floor breaking it into pieces, i was shattered my camera meant so much to me and he broke me and my camera in one hit, i was completely broken and once i left i couldnt afford a new one so i gave it up till recently and i started earning my own money

'how about the writing?

'i kept writing after i left but once i got on the drugs i didnt have the head space for it anymore and i havent written till well till i wrote in that book, 

'how do you feel when you write? asked bea

'to be honest when you told me to write my feelings down i thought it was a stupid idea but i did it anyways, i went a bought a book and a couple pens and went to the beach and sat down, i opened the book and once i started i couldnt stop, it was like once you write something down the feelings become reality, when i wrote about you helping me the other night i felt like you cared, like you werent passing judgement and that is a different feeling for me, like i can trust you

'i want you to trust me allie, i think its important to have that so we can work together easily, allie nodded and sat back taking a deep breathe 

'allie do you still talk to your brother?

'no after i got kicked out we spoke for the first year but i lost my phone and never heard from him again, 

'did he know about the prostitution and drugs, 

'no he didnt, i was too ashamed to tell him, he had to leave the house when he spoke to me, my parents didnt know he was talking to me, i have no idea where he is now, its been so long and i wonder if my parents turned him against me, bea nodded

'do you think he would listen to them?

'he is a smart guy always has been so im hoping not, but in saying that its not like im a person i want him to be around, 

'allie you have cleaned your life up and got back on your feet, you have your own business and you have a roof over your head

'yea thats true but this last year i have been going down hill

'maybe you have but you have stopped on the hill and have put the brakes on

'what do you mean bea?

'well if you have completely gone down hill you would be living on the streets and being on drugs 24/7 and doing prostitution every night, 

'yea i guess thats true

'i know its true, you see allie i can tell that your issues stem down to a couple things, 

'which is?

'firstly your parents and secondly your abandonment issues, allie nodded

'how do i fix it bea? i honestly dont know how long i can keep going like this, im tired, so tired

'i know you are, our sessions we will work through your issues and i think it will help you, 

'ok thank you bea, really and truly thank you, bea smiled and saw in allie's eyes she really meant it

'your welcome, now our session is done for today how about some lunch?

'i would love too, im hungry, said allie, 

'ok great, just give me a few minutes to gather my stuff and we can go, allie stayed seated and bea made some notes in her computer and locked it and stood up and allie stood up and they walked out, 

'franky im going for lunch i will be back in an hour, 

'ok boss, franky smirked at bea and bea rolled her eyes walking off with allie behind her, they went to a cafe down the street and sat down grabbing the menu's, the waitress came over to take there order

'hi what can i get you? 

'can i have a club sandwich with a side of chips please and a coke, said allie

'sure and you love?

'i will have the tortellini and a coke please

'ok no problems it shouldnt be too long, bea and allie sat talking while there food was being prepared which only took 15 minutes, as there food was coming allie made room on the table and the food was placed down

'mm yum it smells so good, hummed allie

'yea it does, 

'would you like cheese for your pasta miss? asked the waitress

'yes please and black pepper, the waitress left bea some cheese and the pepper and went and grabbed there drinks and bought them back, 

'thank you, said allie, 'so bea tell me more about yourself, your divorced?

'i am, about 2 years ago now, 

'can i ask what happened? allie saw the nervous shift in bea's body and wondered if she was pushing bea 'its ok you dont have to tell me, its not my business

'allie its just that its not something that i like to talk about and its not a very good story

'ok well maybe another time than, bea released a breathe and smiled

'thank you allie, bea turned around to hear a familiar voice 

'hi mum what are you doing here? 

'hey debbie were just having lunch, allie this is debbie my daughter, debbie this is allie a friend of mine, bea didnt miss the smile across allie's face when she called her a friend

'hi allie nice to meet you

'you too debbie, 

'debbie sit with us and get food, 

'i will thanks mum, debbie ordered a club sandwich and chips with a coke like allie, it was her favorite thing to eat here

'so debbie hows work? you busy?

'yea mum but i got some good news today

'oh yea whats that baby?

'i got offered the manager position which i accepted

'thats great baby im so proud of you, she hugged debbie and kissed her head

'congratulations debbie, 

'thank you allie, 

'debbie lets go out for dinner tonight to celebrate, we can go to the new restaurant in town

'sure mum i would love too, allie will you come with us? allie shot her head towards bea

'umm no its for you 2 to celebrate

'yes and i want you to come and get to know mums 'friend' 'mum tell her to come please, plus i can tell you all the embarrassing stories about mum

'you will not debbie

'yes allie please come with us to dinner, said bea, allie looked between bea and debbie and sighed

'ok if you insist i will come, debbie fist pumped

'yessss, i gotta get back to work so i will see you both later

'ok debbie i will pay dont worry about it get to work

'ok thanks mum, bye guys 

'see ya debbie, they both said, 

'so thats debbie aye?

'yep thats her, 

'she is very cheeky, they both laughed

'yes she is, she gets it from franky

'franky?

'yea my receptionist

'ah her, yea i can see it now, she tried to crack onto me before

'she what? oh god im sorry

'its ok i told her she wasnt my type and she just laughed it off, bea nodded quite pleased with how allie handled franky

'she always flirts but it never goes anywhere cause she is in a relationship with bridget a doctor from the hospital, bea had to admit to hear that franky flirted with allie she felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach

'so debbie gets her cheekiness from her? bea nodded 'oh no, she giggled and bea smiled, ' are you sure you want me to come tonight bea?

'yes of course, 

'you really like my company ay bea, she smirked

'maybe i do, your my friend after all, ok lets get out of here i got to get to work, 

'yea and i gotta print out all the photos from the 16th birthday, bea nodded and bea paid

'bea why did you pay i was gonna pay, bea smirked 

'allie you paid the last time so its my turn, allie nodded and they walked out and allie walked bea to her office and they came to a stop outside the glass doors, 

'thank you for lunch bea, 

'i enjoyed myself allie, i will pick you up tonight ok?

'yea ok

'say 6pm, allie nodded and hugged bea and they said there good byes, bea went up to her office and sat down and franky came in 5 minutes later and sat down

'so tell me red whats the deal with you and allie?

'what do you mean?

'i saw how she looked at you and than you 2 went for lunch together, 

'she is just a friend, oh and dont flirt with her again franky, 

'sorry red but she is fucking smoking hot

'frankyyyyy

'ok alright i didnt mean to step on your toes, they sat in silence for a few minutes before franky spoke 'you like her red dont ya? bea sighed

'franky im so confused, i think i like her but i shouldnt she is my patient, whenever im around her i want to be close to her, touch her, hold her hand, when im nnot around her i want her near me and i miss her, fuck i have known her a few days how can she make me feel like this 

'look red she clearly likes you and you like her, you just have to be careful not to cross the line ok

'yea i know franky, 

'ok good im gonna go back to work, bea nodded 

============================================

bea was at home with debbie getting ready for dinner when she got a text and upon picking up her phone it was allie

-bea is this a fancy restaurant? 

-not heaps but yes its a bit upper class

-ok thanks now i can chose what to wear

-ok see you soon allie, bea and debbie were ready bea wearing a figure hugging black dress with high heels and debbie wearing a black skirt with a red top with boots, 

'lets go mum im hungry

'ok lets go get allie, they got in the car and bea stopped outside allie's house and beeped and allie came out, debbie saw bea's mouth hang open as she walked towards the car and got in the front as debbie lept into the back, allie was wearing a red dress with black heals and her hair was straight, allie got in the car and greeted them both and bea could smell her perfume and hummed in delight

'hello ladies, 

'hi allie you look great

'thank you debbie, allie looked at bea and smiled shyly and debbie giggled

'mum you can drive now, this snapped bea out of her thoughts and she blushed

'umm yea ok debbie, you look great allie

'thank you, allie whispered, 'you look beautiful bea, 

'thank you, she smiled

bea drove towards the restaurant and pulled up about 20 minutes later, they got out and walked towards the front door and allie opened it for the both of them and they walked in, the waiter seated them at a booth where bea and allie sat beside each other and debbie sat opposite them, 

'mum can we get red wine please?

'sure honey, allie red wine?

'sure thats my favorite, the waiter came and took there orders bea ordered steak with mash, veggies and mushroom sauce, debbie getting steamed fish with rice and veggies and allie ordered grilled chicken with mash and veggies and gravy, also ordering some fresh bread with a couple of dips to start, wine and water as drinks,

'so allie tell me about yourself? asked debbie and allie looked at bea and raised her eyebrow and nodded meaning you can say whatever you want to debbie, you can trust her and allie nodded

'well debbie i work as a photographer and have my own little business 

'thats cool, do you enjoy it?

'yea i love it, i get to capture the best moments of people's lives

'whats the funniest moment you ever caught one camera?

'oh well it would have to be a wedding i did last year, they wanted to do it the photos on the water and the bride, groom, brides maids and grooms man were standing on the wooden walk path over the water and it collapsed under them, now normally you would be worried about them but it happened in slow motion and they were all crawling over each other and were trying not to get wet, its was a mess, she laughed as did bea and debbie, 'i will find the photos and show you them you will crack up, 

'awesome cant wait to see, ok so how did you and my mum meet?

'umm well im one of her patients, debbie nodded

'ok can i ask what your seeing her for? you dont have to tell me if you dont want to, im not one to judge just so you know

'i will give you the short version ok, debbie nodded 'well when i was a teenager i told my parents i was gay and they kicked me out and i lived on the streets for a long time, whilst on the streets i worked as a prostitute and was very much addicted to drugs, i got clean about 5 years ago and now here i am, allie put her head down at the end and was worried about debbie's reaction, debbie reached over and grabbed allie's hand

'im sorry you had to go through that, i cant imagine how hard it would have been, im glad you got through it all, debbie smiled at allie and allie smiled back, 

'thank you debbie, ok change of subject were here to celebrate, the food arrived not long later and they all enjoyed there food, bea and allie tasted each others food and debbie thought how cute they were, after they ate debbie wanted dessert so she ordered ice cream sundae and bea and allie shared slice of chocolate cake and ice cream, they all sat back rubbing there bellies at how full they were

'oh my god im so full, said allie and the other 2 nodded in agreement

'i know mum you might have to roll me to the car, they all laughed, the waiter bought over the check and allie grabbed it before bea could

'no allie your not paying,

'yes i am

'no your not, i am so give it to me

'nope, not happening, i really enjoyed my night and i really appreciate you inviting me so just let me pay

'fine but im getting the next one

'good im glad there will be another one, allie smirked and bea blushed, debbie watching in amusement, allie went and paid and they walked out towards the car

'mum can you drop me at franky's please? she wants me to stay over

'yea ok baby, she dropped debbie off first and than pulled up in front of allie's house 'thank you for coming to dinner with us

'i really enjoyed myself bea, thank you for inviting me, umm do you want to come in for a drink? bea thought for a moment 

'yea ok just for a drink, allie nodded and they both got out and went inside 

'kaz you here, no answer 'she must not be home, come in and take a seat and i will grab us a drink

'ok thanks, bea sat down on the couch and flicked the tv on finding the music channel allie came in a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and 2 wine glasses, she sat down and poured them drinks and gave one to bea, 

'cheers to debbie, they clinked and sat back chatting, 

'tell me about kaz?

'well as i said she helped me get clean and let me live here in her house with her, she can be very persistent at times and very dark as well

'what do you mean?

'well between me and you she is trying to start a group called the red right hand so they can teach sexual molesters and rapists a lesson

'wow thats crazy

'yea it is, she tried to get me to join but i refused, i told her i got my own shit going on, she accepted it and left me to it, 

'im glad your not getting involved with it, allie nodded 

'me too, they spent the next hour talking and had finished the bottle and were now onto the second, they were both pretty drunk and they were gently touching each others hands, stealing light touches from each other, allie was telling a story about one of her clients when she felt bea hand on her face rubbing her thumb over her cheek, 

bea didnt know why she was dong this but the urge to kiss allie was so strong so she thought she would put her hand on her cheek which made allie stop talking and stare at her, allie took this as a hint and leaned in and kissed bea, there lips melded together like it was meant to be, bea moved her hand to the back of allie's neck pulling her closer to her, allie licked bea's lips and bea opened her mouth and allie slid her tongue in and moaned at the contact, they both had there hands all over each other but they had to pull apart to breathe, 

'fuck im sorry allie that shouldnt have happened, she stood up and grabbed her bag and keys and was walking out the door when allie grabbed her and pulled her back there lips connecting again in a heated kiss as the tongue's glided against each other, allie pulling bea back in the house and kicked the door closed, bea pushed into allie and allie walked to her room lips still attached to bea's, they fell onto the bed without stopping the kiss, bea's hands going around the back to allie's dress sliding the zipper down and pulling the dress off her and allie did the same with bea's dress and pulling it off her lips connecting with bea's neck licking and sucking hearing bea moan she continued her attack, she went down further kissing bea's chest and than down her stomach, allie pulled back and looked into bea's eyes and sat up

'bea we cant do this, i want to oh god i really want to but we cant, you could get in trouble, bea sighed

'fuck i know we cant allie, allie laid beside bea and pulled the blanket over them and they lay there staring at each other 

'i really wanted to bea just so you know, im finding it really hard to not touch you, bea smiled and kissed allie's lips

'i know, i really wanted to as well which is weird cause no one has touched me since my ex husband and he wasnt exactly gentle, allie nodded sensing bea's change 

'bea i would never hurt you, 

'i know you wouldnt, i should go its getting late

'please dont go, you cant drive you have had too much to drink, i know we have to behave ourselves but i really want you to stay, bea looked at allie and thought for a while 

'ok i will stay, it was probably a bad idea but she was so comfortable with allie and she didnt want to leave, 

'good im glad, allie beamed a smile bea was yet to see, 

'allie no one can know what happened between us, 

'i know, im not gonna say anything to anyone dont worry, bea smiled and nodded, 'do you want something to wear or do your want to sleep as you are?

'i will just stay in what im wearing if thats ok?

'of course it is, im gonna do the same, allie lay on her back and bea snuggled up into her throwing her arm over allie stomach and allie put her arm over bea holding her tight, 

'good night allie

'good night bea, allie kissed bea' head and bea smiled


	3. something to look forward too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the struggle

when bea woke up she saw allie's sleeping form laying next to her, they were cuddled up together with allie's head in the crook of bea's neck, bea could feel allie's breathe tickling her neck and she was really enjoying the little noises allie was making, bea lay back thinking about what was happening with the 2 of them, her mind going back to last night were to be honest if allie didnt stop them she would have gone all the way with her, the need to touch allie was really strong and she felt her resolve fail last night, having allie's plump lips on hers and than on her neck down to her stomach felt amazing, but she knew it couldnt go further as allie was her patient and its against the law to have relations with your patient, she felt allie move and she turned to see her open her eyes and allie smiled at her, 

'good morning beautiful, bea blushed

'good morning allie, they lay there in silence for a while till bea spoke again 'allie what are we doing?

'what do you mean?

'allie im your therapist and we cant get romantically involved, its not right, allie sighed

'i know bea its just so hard, im so attracted to you and im struggling

'i feel the same way allie but i cant get involved with you, 

'fine than i will get a new therapist, said allie

'i dont want you too do that, its not fair to do that, you have started to open up to me and trust me can you honestly say that you will do the same with someone else? allie stared at bea thinking, it was true she had been open and honest with bea and wasnt sure she could do it again

'i dont know bea, she sighed, 'i dont know but i dont care i want to be wit you, bea got out of bed and put her dress on

'im sorry allie but this cant go further, i will see you as a patient and thats it, we cant see each other out of our sessions, allie got out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and put it on

'bea your not being fair, this should be my choice as well as yours, can you look me in the eyes and tell me you dont have feelings for me? they stood there staring at each other for a couple minutes 

'it doesnt matter how i feel allie i wont risk my practice cause of my feelings for you, she grabbed her bag and keys and left leaving an extremely upset allie

'please dont leave me like everyone else does

bea head allie but she couldnt turn back to allie so she walked out of the house and jumped in her car and drove home, she parked her car and went inside slamming the door behind her showing her anger, she went upstairs and jumped into the shower and once finished got dressed and than went down and sat on the couch, 'what the fuck am i doing' i cant be involved with her its not fair on either of us, she shook her head and laid down staring at the ceiling thinking about what she did, she kissed allie and compromised herself, she felt a massive headache coming on and went and grabbed some tablets from the kitchen and water and took a couple and laid on the couch falling asleep for a while

after bea left allie sat on her bed crying hard, she felt her heart broke as bea walked out of her house and said they couldnt be more than just patient and therapist, allie understood why it had to be like that but it doesnt mean it didnt hurt, she lay back in bed and crawled into a ball and cried herself to sleep, she didnt understand how she was hurting so much from only knowing bea a week it was crazy, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

if had been a couple days since bea had seen allie but it was friday and allie was due for her session today and bea was nervous, bea had a crappy morning she burnt her toast twice and than dropped coffee on her suit in the car so had to go back home to change, when she parked her car some idiot nearly hit her getting into an argument with him, she stormed into her practice and walked straight past franky not saying a word and than in her office closing the door with force, luckily it was early and no patients were there so franky got up and knocked on the door and walked in sitting on the chair opposite bea raising and eyebrow at the clearly frustrated red head

'whats going on red?

'nothing franky im fine

'no your not fine so spit it out, bea sighed and put her head in her hands

'i cant tell you franky

'why not?

'cause i just cant please just leave it, 

'ok fine but just relax ok, you might scare your patients away

'yea ok sorry franky, franky went to her desk as she heard someone enter the office,

bea had 3 patients before allie and she went through them without issues and was waiting for allie now, she was due at 1.30 but it came to 2 o'clock and there was still no allie and she began to worry, she sat in her office thinking about what had happened and than in dawned on her, allie's biggest issue is abandonment and people walking away from her and thats exactly what bea had done the other day, she got up and went to franky

'franky do i have any more patients today?

'you had one after allie but she ended up cancelling so your free for the rest of the day

'ok good, im leaving early so just stay another hour and take the rest of the day off

'ok red see you sometime over the weekend

'ok franky, bea grabbed her things and left the office and got into her car, she went home and got changed into jeans and a top and drove over to allie's place, she was really worried she hadnt heard from her and didnt turn up to her appointment, she parked in front of the house and got out, she went and knocked on the door but no answer so she rang allie's phone but no answer, she knocked again louder this time and she heard foot steps and they stopped behind the door and she heard allie's voice

'who is it?

'allie its me, 

'what do you want bea?

'please open the door

'no i dont want to

'why not? please i want to see you

'no you dont, you said you can only see me for our sessions so please just go, bea could tell something was wrong cause allie was slurring her words

'allie i didnt mean it like that and you know it, it went quiet and bea wondered what allie was doing

'i dont want to open the door

'why not? 

'cause i dont want you to see me like this, allie said in a quiet voice which bea almost missed had she not been listening so closely, bea heard allie scratching the door and crying and her heart broke

'allie please open up, i want to make sure your ok, it went quiet again and she heard the locks click and the door opened slowly showing a very tired and upset allie, her hair was messed up, her clothes were scattered ad her eyes were red and puffy, 

'oh allie what did you do? allie shrugged

'the same shit i always do, i got fucked up, its better you stay away from me bea im fucked up and i dont want to drag you down with me, allie tried to close the door but bea pushed it opened and grabbed allie and pulled her into her arms holding her tight, allie wasnt sure what happened as it happened so quick but when she felt bea hug her she broke down crying in her arms and held onto bea tightly, allie sobbed into bea's shoulder moving her face into bea's neck, 

'im such a fuck up bea, you should just leave and not turn back, you deserve better than being around someone like me, bea pulled back and held allie's face in her hands stroking her cheeks with her thumbs

'someone like you allie?

'yea bea im a junkie street whore, bea shook her head

'no your not, your beautiful, amazing, warm and sweet, your not what you think, allie held bea tighter to her again and sobbed even harder, no one had ever said anything that nice to her again and it made her heart swell, bea was trying to hold allie up but due to the drugs allie lost her balance and they both fell to the floor in each others arms still hugging, they stayed there for 15 minutes as allie calmed down, 

'allie you need a bath and sleep ok, allie nodded and bea picked allie up and took her to the bathroom and ran her a bath putting bubbles in and some oils she found to help allie relax, 'i will leave you to get undressed allie, bea went to walk out but allie grabbed her arm

'can you please help me? bea nodded and helped allie take her clothes off and get into the bath allie laying her head back and humming 'thank you, allie whispered as bea sat on the chair in the bathroom and stayed with allie, she smiled at the blonde and grabbed the shampoo, 

'sit up a bit so i can wash your hair, allie sat up and bea wet her hair and than massaged the shampoo in listening to allie moan made bea wet instantly, she rinsed the shampoo and repeated the process with the conditioner and rinsed that out as well, she gave allie the body soap and allie washed her body and laid back in the bath, 

'allie where is kaz? 

'she went away yesterday for work, she will be gone for 2 weeks

'so your here on your own? allie nodded

'yea i am, its fine i can look after myself, she shrugged

'no you cant at the moment, have you been doing drugs? allie turned her head away form bea as the tears began to fall down her face and she nodded

'yes for the last couple days, 

'im sorry allie

'what for?

'because of the way i left, i know your fear of abandonment and people walking away from you and thats exactly what i did

'i get why you did it but yea it still hurt, bea sighed

'it hurt me too allie, 

'it.....it did?

'of course it did allie, i felt crushed leaving here but i had too, i have worked so hard to get to where i am and i cant lose it all based on our feelings and desire, 

'i know, allie whispered 'i just wish things were different, bea nodded 

'me too, look allie i dont want you staying here on your own so how about you come and stay with me and debbie?

'i cant do that bea, its not fair for you to take my crap on, plus in a couple of hours im gonna start to withdraw from the drugs and its not a pretty site, 

'than let me help you please, i have a spare room that you can stay in 

'how about debbie? she is too young too see this crap

'dont worry about debbie, she will understand once i talk to her, please allie i want you to come and stay with me, 

'ok but im warning you now the next 2 day wont be good, 

'i know, my brother was addicted to drugs and i helped him detox a few times, 

'and you really want to do this?

'yes i do so lets get you out of the bath and dressed and pack your stuff, 

'ok but you may have to help me up, bea nodded and unplugged the bath and helping allie up and wrapping the towel around her and walked her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed

'ok tell me what to pack and i will do it for you, it took about 40 minutes to get allie dressed and her bags packed and bea put the bags in the boot and went and got allie, at this stage all could barely walk so bea picked her up in her arms and carried her to the car and she locked allie's house up and than got in her car and drove home sending a text to debbie telling her to come home as soon as she can and it was important, she took allie into her house and into the spare room and than grabbed her bags, bea was sitting with allie for 20 minutes when she heard debbie come home 

'allie debbie is home im gonna go talk to her, i wont be long, 

'ok bea, bea went down stairs to see debbie sitting at the table with a bottle of water

'hey mum everything ok?

'hey debb i gotta talk to you about something

'ok go on

'debbie allie has gone back on the drugs for the last couple days

'shit is she ok?

'she is not in a good way and her flat mate is away so i bought her here to detox, i hope you dont mind

'its fine with me mum, but just be careful yea

'i will baby, now im not sure if you want to stay or go to franky's or a friends for the weekend? or i can pay for a hotel and you can go with a couple friends if you want, its gonna get kinda crazy and loud in this house and i dont want to kick you out but i think its better your not here

'yea i agree mum its ok, i know she means a lot to you and you should help her, i might ask my 2 besties if they want to spend a couple nights in a hotel,

'thank you for understanding debbie

'of course mum, 

'ok i will book you a nice hotel and order you a taxi to pick you and the girls up, 

'thanks mum, debbie went and called her friends who were stoked to go and she packed her bag and went down stairs, 

'ok debbie i booked you into the hilton

'mum thats too much, the one down the road would have been fine

'its fine debbie, i emailed you the confirmation email so when you get there just show them the email and you should be fine, i have attached my credit card for food and drinks and whatever else for you 2, 

'thanks mum but i can pay for food an that stuff, 

'debbie, bea said seriously 'you know that my practice is quite successful so dont worry about the money ok, 

'ok fine you win mum thank you, they heard a beep out side '

'thats your taxi debbie have fun and stay safe, 

'i will mum, you stay safe too and tell allie i hope she feels better soon, bye mum, she kissed bea's cheek and left 

bea was about to make allie a sandwich when she heard movement upstairs and she ran to the spare room, she could hear allie throwing up in the toilet so she went and sat with her holding her hair back and rubbing her back, she knew this was the start of it and it was gonna be a long night, they sat near the toilet for the next hour as allie continued to throw up as the toxins were released from her body, as they sat on the bathroom floor with allie in bea's arms she could feel allie shaking and she helped her into the bed and put the blanket on her and grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over her sitting on the bed beside her holding onto her, they stayed like this for 2 and half hours till allie started sweating so she threw the blankets off and stood up and started pacing the room mumbling to herself taking her shirt off which with drenched in sweat

'its fucking hot in here

'i will put the air con on, i will be back in a couple minutes, bea went and put the air con on to coolest it can, bea and as she was about to walk back into the room she collided with a frantic allie trying to leave 

'move bea im going i cant do this, bea held onto allie tight

'yes you allie, your stronger than you think, dont go

'i have too, its too painful, im so sore, my body aches bea please let me go she sobbed but bea held on tighter

'i wont let you go, i care to much about you to see you fail so your staying here with me, bea could feel allie's skin was extremely hot so she took her back to the bed and took her pants off and they lay there as the room started to cool down for her, allie was starting to calm down but bea knew the worst was yet too come so she got up and locked the door with them both inside, 

'allie i locked the door ok so dont freak out im here for you, allie nodded and bea could see her eyes were really hazy and she was in and out of it, they were laid there for and hour and bea felt allie's body cool down and she was falling asleep but she jumped up and started pacing again and screaming 'LET ME THE FUCK OUT.. LET ME THE FUCK OUT.... I WANT TO GET OUT!!!!!! she was scratching her skin and the mumbling again, she paced up and down and bea tried to get her to stop scratching but allie kept pushing her hands away, allie tried to open the door and kicked and punched it but it wasnt budging so she turned to bea 

'let me the fuck out now

'no your not going anywhere

'please let me out, she begged 

'allie your not going anywhere

allie leaned back against the door and slid down sitting on her butt and dropping her head in her hands sobbing

'i cant to do this, i cant i just cant, i dont want to feel like this, she sobbed and bea went to her side and put her arms over her shoulder pulling allie towards her and allie put her head on bea's shoulder

'allie your doing so well and you will get through this and i will be here the whole time, allie nodded and they sat there for a bit until the final part kicked in and she fought with bea a lot with this part, she tried to get the keyfor the door from bea and they ended up wrestling and allie had bea pinned on the floor and she reached into bea's pocket and took the key out

'see bea im weak and now im leaving

'no your not, said bea and she flipped them around and sat on allie and took the key back, she pinned her arms above her head and held her there as allie bucked her hips and bea was holding her down hard

'stop fighting it allie, your exhausted and you wont win, 

'get the fuck off me bea, you dont know what im like, when im like this i could hurt you,

'you wont hurt me, 

'yes i will, im not a good person 

'yes you are 

'im not just get off me and let me go before i hurt you

'no i know you wont hurt me, i trust you allie, allie stopped fighting bea and looked into her eyes as no one has ever trusted her

'how can you trust me, i dont even trust myself

'i just do so accept it, bea leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on allie's lips, 'i do trust you allie, it scares me how much, bea saw tears come from allie's eyes and run down her cheeks, 'if i let go will you run? 

'no i wont, bea moved her hand from allie's arms slowly but didnt get off her, allie put her hands on bea's thighs and left them there, allie huffed and just laid there as her body began to get tired and after ten minutes bea watched as allie fell asleep and her hand slid from bea's legs hitting the floor, bea got off allie and sat beside her running her hand through her hair which was drenched, allie only had bra and undies on and laying on the floor sleeping wasnt the best idea so she got up and lifted a sleeping allie up into her arms and laid her in the bed and put a fresh blanket on her, she went down stairs and made herself something to eat heating up left over lasagna from the night before, after she ate she called debbie as it was late at night and she wanted to make sure debbie and her friends were ok, she picked her phone up and scrolled to debbie's name and pressed call 

'hi mum, debbie answered after a couple rings

'hi debbi everything ok?

'yea we just finished dinner and were about to get some junk food from the shop across the road and have a movie night, how is allie?

'she is struggling baby, she has finally fallen asleep but not sure how long it will last, 

'poor allie mum, she has had it so hard

'yea she has, im just hoping i can help her get herself together

i have no doubt mum, i will let you go mum so you can go back to allie

'ok debbie i love you

'i love you too mum, good night

'good night, i will call you tomorrow

'ok bye

'bye debbie, she locked the house up and switched the lights off and went back up to allie taking 4 bottles of water with her, she put 3 of them beside allie on the table and one on the other side where she decided she was gonna stay for the night to make sure allie doesnt leave and she is there for her, she got into bed and fell asleep straight away as it had been a long day/night, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie woke up a few hours later cause she was shaking so much, she turned on her back to see bea sleeping next to her, she got up and went to the bathroom and used the toilet and washed her face and brushed her teeth and than went back to bed, she tried to stop shaking but she couldnt so she went on the look for another blanket, she was walking through the house but she couldnt find the closet with the linen so she was walking back to the room and bumped into bea and almost fell as she was still woozy on her feet but bea caught her and steadied her, 

'shit allie are you ok?

'mm yea i was just looking for another blanket, she said as she was shaking and her lips were blue, 

'ok go back to bed i will get you one, allie nodded and went and laid down under the blanket on her side and bea went and grabbed 2 more blankets and took them back to the room and put one over allie and tucked her in

'do you want another one allie? 

'no thank you that should be fine, come and get in with me, bea smiled and got under the blanket facing allie

'allie you need to drink water to stay hydrated, there are bottles of water on the table behind you

'ok thank you, allie turned and grabbed the water and drank half the bottle and than turned back to bea, 'you stayed with me the whole time?

'i did

'why? you deserve better bea

'because allie i want you to get off the drugs and be happy, allie nodded

'thank you, bea smiled and they both fell asleep again 

bea woke in the morning checking her phone it was 9am, she looked over at allie who was still sleeping so she got up and headed down stairs to make coffee, once that was made she made a mug and sat on the lounge putting the tv on and watching friends re-runs,it was one of her favorite shows so she sat and watched for a good 3 hours as it was a marathon, she went and checked on allie who was still sleeping so she went back down and made lunch for herself and eating in front of the tv, she knows that allie will be sleeping a lot for the next few days so just made sure she had water and made a sandwich for her and put it beside her on the table in case allie got hungry, whist allie slept bea did some house work, dusting, hanging the washing and cleaning the blankets from last night, she cleaned the kitchen down and before she knew it was 8 at night and allie hadnt gotten up at all so she went upstairs to get her up to shower and try and eat, walking into the room she sat beside allie and shook her gently

'allie.. allie, she watched as allie groaned and moved her body into bea's

'allie you should get up and try and eat and shower, allie put her hand on bea's lap

'hmm i dont think i can get up bea, im so tired

' i know you are but i will help you, 

'ok fine, allie sat up on the side of the bed and looked up to bea, 'shit i stink, bea giggled and allie smiled

'come on lets get you cleaned up, bea helped allie up and tucked her arms around her waist as they walked to the shower and bea had put a chair in there for allie to sit under the water, she sat down and took allie's clothes off and turned the water on

'shit i didnt bring my bathroom stuff, 

'its ok you can use mine i have plenty, she handed allie the body soap 'you wash your body and i will be back in 5 minutes, bea went and changed the sheets on allie's bed and than went back to help allie, she walked in to see allie washing her hair 

'here let me do it, bea washed her hair and rinsed her and than turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her and helped her to the room,

'you changed the sheets? i could have done that

'i did, it was no problem and no you dont have the energy to do it right now but dont worry you will get stronger every day, allie nodded, 'what do you want to wear

'maybe just undies and a t-shirt, its a bit hot

'yea it is i will put the air-con on for ya, 

'thank you for helping me, bea smiled and grabbed allie bag taking out undies and a shirt, she kneeled down and put her undies on and than her shirt 

'now that your clean how about something to eat?

'im not really hungry but do you have an water melon?

'i do its debbie's favorite and if i dont have it in the house all the time im in big trouble, she laughed 'i will cut some up for you and maybe we can watch a movie if you want?

'sure i would like that thank you, bea went and cut up the water melon and put the air con on and went upstairs with 5 dvd's and handed them to allie

'here you chose what we watch, allie chose fifty shades of grey so bea put it on and they both sat back with there backs against the head board, 

they were watching the movie and it came to the part where the girl was tied up for the first time and it made both bea and allie squirm as they watched, they were both so turned on by it and sitting next to there desired person wasnt helping, allie turned to face bea and bea faced her, the air between them was electric and allie grabbed onto bea's hand and bought it to her lips and kissed it and than putting it in her lap and she felt bea's squeeze her thigh, they kept eye contact and bea felt herself leaning forward and she kissed allie, it was just a peck but a kiss non the less, she pulled back to look at allie

'why cant i resist you allie?

'i dont know but your not alone and im glad you cant, they smiled at each other and bea pattered her lap and allie lay her head down on her lap and bea massaged allie's head, within 10 minutes allie had fallen asleep bea was gonna move her to lay down but she just left her to sleep on her lap and bea laid back and grabbed her phone checking on debbie who was having fun at her mums expense and bea laughed and told her to get and do whatever they want, once she hung up she put the blanket on allie and lay back and closed her eyes, she was pretty tired as well so she fell asleep,


	4. the next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do they go too far?

bea was woken by allie groaning in her sleep so she popped her eyes open and turned to face allie, she saw allie holding her tummy and crouched in a ball, she put her hand on allie's face

'allie are you ok? whats going on?

'oh bea my stomach hurts, it hurts so much, ahhh fuck, bea saw tears streaming down her face 

'allie im gonna go and get something for the pain, i will be back

'ok, bea went and got 2 pain killers and she had a bottle of syrup she uses for debbie when she isnt well and grabbed a teaspoon and went back up to allie, sitting on the edge of the bed near allie she gave her the tablets and she took them with water

'here open up and take this syrup hopefully it will soothe you, bea put some syrup on the spoon and allie opened her mouth and took it and than drank some more water, she lay back down and bea got back into bed beside her and she placed her hand on allie's tummy rubbing it, allie lay on her back as bea kept rubbing her tummy 

'hmm that feels good thank you, 

'is it starting to feel better?

'yea i think the medication is starting to kick in, she mumbled as her eyes closed and she went back to sleep and bea moved in closer to allie's sleeping form and her eyes closed as well,

bea woke up to the sound of her mobile ringing so she quickly grabbed it not wanting to wake allie so she answered it and walked downstairs, 

'hello

'hey red you ok?

'yea franky why?

'i didnt here from you yesterday i got worried

'nah im all good franky just busy

'oh yea with what?

'just busy franky, got some stuff going on and before you ask im fine and im safe, she heard franky sigh in relief, she really was lucky to have franky

'good red, do you want to go for lunch? its sunday after all 

'i cant franky im busy sorry but i will be at work tomorrow so maybe lunch tomorrow??

'yea sure red, i will leave it to ya and if you need anything let me know ok, i know your up to something but im gonna leave it at that, just know im here for you, no judgement

'ok franky thank you, i will see you tomorrow

'ok bye red, she hung the phone up and sat on the bench in the kitchen, she swung her legs back and forth as her mind went to the blonde upstairs, allie couldnt go home where she would be alone and bea had a spare room so she was gonna ask allie to stay for a while, she had to speak to debbie first but she was sure debbie would be fine with it, she lifted her head to see allie coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, 

'hey how are you doing allie?

'im ok, she saw as allie dropped her head

'allie come here, she put her hand our and allie grabbed it and bea pulled her to stand between her legs

'i can tell your not good, i can see it in your eyes, your body is still hurting?

'well yea but its fine, its part of the process im used to it, bea had her hands on allie's shoulders playing with her hair and allie had her hands on the side on bea's waist

'you dont have to hide it from me allie, you can be honest with me, allie nodded

'i feel like shit, like im gonna throw up, like im gonna pass out, my head is fuzzy and i feel like an asshole for how i treated you last night, hows that for honesty

'i have some some pain killers to help soothe your body, i think you should go upstairs and have a bath in my bathroom cause i have a spa bath, i think it will help, 

'ok i will, will you come with me? allie said shyly

'sure, they both went upstairs and allie followed bea to her room and to her bathroom that was connected, bea filled the spa up and helped allie in, she put some bubbles in and turned on the spa bubbles but put them on light to not overwhelm allie, allie lay back as she stared at bea as if to say why are you even looking after me? its as if bea could read her mind

'allie im here cause i want to be and your here cause i want you to be, allie nodded and relaxed into the water as the bubbles started to get foamier making allie laugh

'bea how much bubbles did you put in? she giggled

'umm obviously too much, she laughed as the bubbles began to get higher and was covering allie's head making them both laugh, bea moved some of the bubbles put of the way to see allie's face with big smile on her face, allie grabbed bea's hand and pulled her into the bath with her and bea let out a little yelp and laughed landing in allie's lap

'ah shit allie im soaking wet, she saw the smirk on allie's face

'good to hear, they both stopped laughing and the air became thick with desire as they stared into each others eyes, allie put her hand on bea's cheek and leaned in to kiss bea, there lips lips joined together and bea's stomach flipped and the butterflies were back, bea slipped her tongue into allie's mouth and allie moaned at the contact, they sat there kissing for a few minutes and allie felt bea move her hand down her body to her core and she rubbed allie's clit and allie almost jumped out of the tub and bea pulled back,

'fuck im sorry allie i shouldnt have done that, she went to stand up but allie pulled her down to her and kissed her making it the dirtiest kiss bea has ever experienced, after they pulled apart allie looked into bea's eyes 

'dont go please it felt good i just wasnt expecting it, im just a bit jumpy thats all, bea nodded, 'bea take your clothes off and get in properly, bea thought for a minute and she knew it was a dangerous game but she stood up and stripped her clothes and sat beside allie, allie took her legs and put them over her own lap, they sat there together just enjoying being in each others company, bea leaned her head back and looked into allie's eyes

'we shouldnt be doing this, said bea

'i know bea but the more time we spend together im finding it hard to resist you, bea nodded

'i know me too, i just want you to be close to me allie, allie pulled bea into her lap and kissed her, her lips kissing bea's cheek, jaw and to her neck, bea moved her head to the side to give allie better access, allie moved her hands to bea's back and caressed her muscle toned back, bea pulled back from allie looking into her eyes

'allie i want you to touch me

'are you sure?

'yes i am, i want you allie so please touch me, 

allie kissed bea again and moved her hands on bea's body feeling every part of it, making sure bea knew how much she meant to her, she held bea's head in her hands

'babe lets get out of here and into the bed, bea nodded and stood up helping allie up, they grabbed a couple towels and dried themselves and bea grabbed 2 robes she had hanging on the door and they put them on, bea grabbed allie's hand and pulled her to her own bed, bea lay down and allie lay on top of her one of her legs slipped between bea's and she leaned down kissing bea on her lips and bea held her tight, they lay there kissing and moaning for a few minutes till allie moved her lips down bea's body, kissing and sucking on her neck eliciting loud husky moans from bea, allie untied bea's robe and moved a little down and latched her lips to bea's nipple rolling her tongue around the right one nibbling it gently making it harden under her tough, she moved over to the left breast paying it the same attention before moving down to bea's stomach kissing it and rolling her tongue around her belly button,

'oh god that feels so good, allie smiled at bea and moved up to kiss bea again and again

'are you sure your ready for this bea?

'i am, i want you allie, allie nodded and kept her eye contact with bea as she moved her hand down to bea's over heated core and slipping in 2 fingers slowly rubbing bea's clit and bea threw her head back as the pleasure over came her body, allie pulled her fingers out and licked them clean as bea watched her

'mmm you taste so good babe, 

bea blushed and allie smirked and put her hand back through her wet folds but she went past her clit and moved to her entrance lining up 2 fingers and pushing in slowly as far as she could reach and bea let out a gutteral moan, as she pumped her fingers in and out she kissed bea over and over again, bea felt her toes and stomach tingle and her whole body went warm as her orgasm was building, the feelings she was having were an over whelming feeling but allie had kept her stable by the comforting kisses to her neck, check, chest and lips, allie could feel bea's walls close around her fingers and within a minute bea's orgasm ripped through her like a wave while she yelled out allie's name and bea's body lifted off the bed till allie held her down as she worked bea through the waves of pleasure, allie withdrew her fingers out and licked them clean and than lay beside bea's tired body, she threw her arms over bea's body and pulled the blankets up to cover them and they lay there in silence, bea turned her head towards allie and lazily smiled

'wow allie that was amazing, i have never felt like that before thank you,

'you dont need to thank me i have wanted to do that since i first saw you, she kissed bea's cheek and they lay there staring at each other, bea tried to stifle a yawn but allie picked up on it, 

'bea you should have a nap your tired, bea nodded and leaned her head on allie shoulder and allie wrapped her arm around bea and they fell into a deep sleep

================================================

allie woke to see bea still sleeping next to her a couple hours later, she lay there watching her chest go up and down as her breath was even from sleeping, what they did a few hours ago would definitely change things between them but what would happen? how could they have a relationship? is that even what bea wanted? or was it just a one off thing? she got out of bed and went back to the spare room and sat on the edge of the bed all these thoughts going through her head, how can this work? bea could get in big trouble for this and lose her practice, they let there desire take over them and they took the final step, allie didn't want bea to get in trouble so she packed her bag, collecting all her clothes and put her shoes on and was walking down the stairs and put it down there grabbing a pen and paper and writing a note for bea

'bea i'm sorry i took it too far, it shouldn't have happened so i'm gonna go cause you could get in big trouble for us being together, thank you for everything you have done for me, i appreciate it and i will forever be grateful, she left the note on the dining table and picked her bag up and went to walk out but was stopped by bea's voice

'where are you going allie? allie stopped and turned around to face bea

'i'm sorry bea i have to go

'why? i don't want you to go

'well its not fair that i took it too far with you, you can lose your practice bea and i don't want that, i fuck everything up and i wont do the same to you, she turned and walked out the door but didn't realize bea chased after her and grabbed allie and turned her around

'aren't you the one that told me it isn't fair for me to make the decisions and it should be up to the both of us

'yes but...

'NO NO BUTS ALLIE....... she took a breath and calmed down 'i told you i wanted it, do you regret it? she said more shyly

'what?? no i dont, i could never regret anything with you, she held bea's hand and put her bag down, 'i just dont want to get you into shit bea, 

'that should be my decision, i want you allie and i dont want you to leave, you told me you didnt want me walking away and im telling you the same thing, please dont go, allie saw the look in bea's eyes, scared, fear, care, compassion and maybe even love, allie sighed

'i dont want to go but i dont want a big shit storm either 

'i get it but please your still recovering and you need rest allie, i want you to stay with me and debbie for a couple weeks at least?

'ok but we need to figure this out and what were gonna do about us, bea nodded

'ok come inside and we can talk, allie nodded and picked up allie's bag and they went inside and sat on the couch, they sat beside each other and held hands

'im not gonna lie bea its hard being around you and not being with you, what we just did was amazing and touching you like that was out of this world, i just dont know if we can be around each other and not touch, 

'i know what you mean allie, i have never had anyone touch me the way you did, i was scared to start with but you kept me grounded, as for us allie i want us to be together

'how are we gonna do that?

'it will have to be in secret, im sorry i dont want to hide you but if w are gonna do this its needs to be kept on the down low at least for now, 

'bea the best thing to do is not see you as my therapist, that way we dont have to worry about getting into shit 

'but allie you need to see someone

'i know and i was thinking instead of me being your official patient we could do it here, 

'thats a good idea, 

'i will still pay you but i think thats the best thing to do

'allie i dont care about the money i just want to help you and be with you, allie smiled and leaned in to kiss bea and she reciprocated by putting her hand behind allie's neck pulling her closer, they sat there making out like a pair of teenagers for the next 20 minutes when bea stopped

'how are you feeling allie? 

'im ok, i will ache for a few days at least but i will get there

'ok good how about a drive? are you up for it?

'sure where too?

'i was thinking maybe we could go get some fish and chips and go and eat them on the beach, 

'ok sure i just gotta get changed, 

'yea i should too as im sure not going out in my robe, said bea and they both laughed, 

they both went upstairs and got changed and washing up before they met down stairs and bea grabbed her keys and wallet and they went to the car and took off, bea didnt want to go anywhere local so they werent seen by people they knew so she drove about 45 minutes away and came to a stop at a beach that was unfamiliar to both of them but it seemed quiet and there was only a few shops around, they got out and walked to the fish shop and got some food and cold drinks and went and sat on the benches near the park, bea pulled out the 2 trays of food and squeezed some lemon on it and they began to eat

'its nice here babe, thanks for bringing me, allie smiled at bea

'yea it is, i dont normally come here but i thought better go where no one knows either of us, 

'good idea, they finished eating and sat there watching over the water, it was about 4pm and the sun would be coming down soon 'bea can i ask you something?

'sure 

'can i ask what happened with your ex husband? allie saw fear automatically in her eyes and regretted asking straight away, 'sorry i shouldnt have asked

'no its fine its just that its hard to talk about, only franky and debbie know the whole story and i dont talk about it much

'you dont have to tell me

' i know but i should, i know all about you so i will tell you about me but can we go sit on the sand please

'ok sure, they threw the rubbish away and took there drinks and bea sat down on the sand and allie sat behind her hugging her, they were silent for a few minutes and than bea started

'when i was 15 i met harry at school, he came from another state and moved here, i was in the library studying when he came and sat opposite me and began talking to me, he was a couple years older than me in year 12 and i was year 10, i wasnt really interested in boys or dating but he pursued me and we ended up going on a date, he was nice to start with but on the 3rd date he invited me back to his place for dinner as his parents went away for the weekend, when i got there i could smell the alcohol on him straight away but i decided to stay for abit as i didnt want to be rude, he continued to drink through the night and after dinner he sat next to me on the couch and kissed me, i kissed him back but he got too forceful and i tried to get up and leave but he wouldnt let me, he stood up and dragged me to his room and threw me on the bed and well he raped me, i tried to fight him but he punched me in the stomach so i just lay there and let him finish, i left as soon as he passed out ten minutes after he finished, i went home and cried all night but i didnt tell anyone what happened, i avoided him at school and didnt answer his phone calls, i found out a month later that i was pregnant and i freaked out, i told my parents and they marched me over to his house and told his parents and they demanded we get married when i turn 16 as they didnt want *a bastard grandchild* so we got married, 

'harry's drinking continued and he even started to smoke pot, he hit me whenever i did something wrong or not to his standards but he stopped after one day i ended up in hospital cause some bleeding from the baby, she ended up being fine but he stopped hitting me for the last 2 months of my pregnancy, debbie was born and we were both happy to see her happy and healthy, debbie was a good kid and she only cried for a feed or nappy change most of the time, harry started to hit me again a month after debbie was born, over the years i had a broken arm, ribs, broken eye socket, he broke my ankle and always had bruises and bumped all over my body, 

'did the hospital not pick up on what was going on? asked allie

'they knew but i was so scared that i refused to make a statement, he continued to beat and rape me for years, debbie picked up on what was happening at the age of 10, he never did it in front of her and im so thankful for that, debbie would always say to me 'mum we need to leave her and go somewhere safe', i told her it will happen one day, i figured as long as debbie was safe than i could handle it but she wasnt and thats when it all came to a head, the worst day was just over 2 years ago when 1 day i came home early from work and i could hear noises and crying from upstairs so i went up to debbie's room and when i walked in i lost my mind, 

bea gulped as the emotions were over whelming her and she felt allie tighten her arms around her, bea lay back a bit and put her head on allie's shoulder taking a minute to finish her story

'harry was on top of debbie raping her, i went crazy so i grabbed him and dragged him off her and threw him down the stairs and than i went and grabbed a knife and stabbed him twice, unfortunately he lived but now he is in jail for life, between what he did to debbie and after a thorough investigation on my medical history and i ended up telling them what he has been doing for 15 years and he was put in jail, i found out he had been doing that to her for the past 6 months 

'im so sorry bea, what you went through i wouldnt even wish on my worse enemy, they sat in silence as allie's heart broke for what bea and debbie went through and bea thankful to be out of the situation 

'i failed debbie, bea sighed

'no you didnt bea, you found yourself in a situation that you were stuck in, you were scared and rightfully so, why didnt your parents step in?

'once i got married they pissed off and moved away, to melbourne or someting

'so they left you with this monster? allie said shocked

'yep they sure did,

'im sorry, i wish i was around to protect you, 

'me too allie, i really think we could have been there for each other through the hardest times, i did have franky but he was too strong for all of us to handle, 

'he wont ever hurt you or debbie again baby, i promise, she kisses the top of bea's head and they sat and watched the sunrise go down and there was a beautiful skimming the top of the water shinning in there eyes so they lay back a bit laying in each others arms looking into each others eyes, 

'i have never felt more comfortable than i do with you allie, you make me feel safe, allie smiled

'you make me feel safe too you know, when im with you i dont feel lonely or sad, you give me strength that i never thought i had, 

they lay there for another half hour when bea saw allie getting tired so they left the beach and drove home, 

===============================================

bea was confused why the lights were on but she remembered that debbie must be home, they went inside and debbie was cooking dinner,

'hey guys where were you?

'hey debbie we went for a drive to the beach to get some fresh air, 

'ok cool, well dinner should be ready in 10 minutes, 

'thanks debbie but im really tired i might go and lay down if you dont mind sorry, 

'its ok you need to rest go lay down, allie smiled and went upstairs and dressed into a big t-shirt taking the rest of her clothes off except her undies, 

'so mum how is she doing?

'she is still struggling but she is better than she was 2 days ago

'well thats good, 

'yea it is, umm debbie i wanted to ask you something

'sure go ahead

'well i want allie to stay with us for a couple weeks, her room mate kaz is away for work and i dont want her to be on her own, would you be ok with that?

'yea of course mum, i dont want her to be alone either, she needs support and we can be that for her, 

'thank you baby, 

'no problem mum now sit down so we can eat , they sat down and ate and when they finished debbie pushed her plate away and folded her arms and looked at her mum

'why you looking at me like that debbie?

'mum you can be honest with me you know that?

'yeaaah.... she said hesitantly 

'so tell me, you like allie dont ya? and i dont mean as a friend i mean more than that, i know she likes you, her eyes light up when she looks at you, bea went quiet and debbie grinned 'i knew it, god im smart

'but debbie you cant tell anyone, 

'why not?

'cause im not aloud to get involved with a patient, i could lose my licence and my practice

'oh shit, what are you gonna do? 

'well we have decided that im gonna work with her here and not as an official patient and we are seeing each other but not tell anyone yet, not for a bit till it all settles down and we can be more open with each other, 

'thats a good idea, its so freaking cute, bea smiled shyly

'shoosh you its only new

'i know i know im just happy your moving on, have you kissed yet? an over excited debbie asked

'that is none of your business sticky beak

'oh mum your blush gives you away, bea put her head in her hands and groaned

'oh god where did i get such a smarty pants daughter from? making debbie laugh

'your just lucky i guess mum, 

'yea yea, umm debbie i told her about harry, debbie physically paled and bea grabbed her hands and rubbed her thumbs over her knuckles 'debbie its ok, you can trust her, she has been through a hard time as well i wont tell you what but she can tell you more into her story if she wants but you can trust her ok, debbie nodded her head and sighed

'i trust you mum and if you trust her than thats good with me, they sat there silently until bea spoke

'i let you down debbie

'what do you mean mum?

'with harry, i was so stupid and i should have left ages ago, i will never forgive myself for what he did to you

'mum its not your fault its his, he took advantage of both you and i and he is a pig, its his fault and not yours, i dont blame you so you shouldnt blame yourself, i love you mum and you kept me safe as best you could, he should hold the shame not you, bea nodded and wiped away the tears on her face and debbie stood up and pulled her mum up and they hugged standing there comforting each other, 

'mum why dont you take some dinner up to allie and i will clean the kitchen up

'ok thanks baby, bea grabbed a tray and made a bowl of pasta for allie and poured some juice and a bottle of water and some pain pills and took it upstairs, she went in and saw allie lying down watching a movie, 

'here allie you need to eat something, 

'thank you babe, bea placed the tray on allie lap and allie ate half the bowl of food and drank some of the juice, 

''take these they will help you sleep, allie took a couple tablets and lay back down

'bea come and watch the movie with me, bea got in bed and they watched the movie and allie was asleep before it even finished, bea gave allie a kiss on the cheek and switched the tv off and light and took the tray to the kitchen seeing debbie on he laptop

'did she eat mum?

'yea she had half so its better than nothing, she fell asleep again

'thats good, she will be tired for the next week at least

'how do you know that?

'i did some research on the computer

'oh ok, what else does it say?

'it says she will sleep a lot, be very drowsy, there appetite will come back slowly but dont push her as long as she is having lots of water, 

'ok what else?

'she wont be able to handle being frightened, loud noises and things like that will scare her, so we have to make sure the house is quiet and no visitors coming over for a while

'are you ok with that debbie?

'yea mum im fine with it, i am busy with work anyways, 

'shit i have to go back to work tomorrow, what am i gonna do with her? she will be scared alone

'mum i think you should close your practice for the week and stay with her, can you afford to do that?

'yea i can, i have plenty of saving so thats not an issue, 

'ok good i think you should call franky now and tell her to go into work tomorrow and reschedule all your patents for this week and tell her to transfer all calls to her mobile and let her have the rest of the week off with pay, 

'yea your right debbie, its important allie had someone here with her so im gonna call franky now, 

'ok good mum, im downloading some movies for allie to watch while she is in bed, 

'thanks debbie im sure she will appreciate it, i have a usb in the top draw in the kitchen put them on there, bea went and called franky

'hey red whats up?

'franky im closing the office for a week starting tomorrow, i will pay you for the week so dont worry

'ok is everything alright?

'i cant tell you this over the phone but i want you to go in tomorrow and reschedule my patients for this week please, than i want you to transfer any calls to your mobile and anyone that calls just schedule them in anytime after this week, 

'ok i can do that but your worrying me

'debbie and i are ok, i will get you over here for lunch one day this week and i will tell you whats going on ok

'alright red stay safe i will talk to you soon

'thank you, bye franky, once she hung up she went over to debbie and told her franky was sorted, 

'good, here mum there are about 10 movies on there so that should keep you guys busy for a bit, 

'thanks debbie, im going to bed so dont stay up late, 

'good night mum

'good night baby, 

bea went up and checked on allie seeing she was still sleeping so she closed the door and went to her own room, she changed into pj's and washed her face and brushed her teeth and got into bed, she lay in bed thinking about the blonde next door to her, after allie bought her to her first ever orgasm bea wanted to touch allie so badly, she wanted to feel all over her body, wanted to make allie feel what she did, she fell asleep not to long later after a big 3 days with allie she was tired but it was well worth it, 

bea woke up when she felt the bed dip and turned to see allie sitting on the bed

 

whats wrong? are you ok? allie nodded and bea saw she had been crying

'i umm..... i had a nightmare and got scared, allie said and she dropped her head in shame

'hey its ok come and sleep with me, 

'are you sure?

'of course babe, come lie here, allie laid on bea's chest and cuddles up to her getting comfortable, allie kissed bea's chest

'thank you babe, bea kissed allie's head and they both went to sleep


	5. Afraid but help is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea stays close to allie as her emotions take hold

a couple days later and allie hadnt really gotten out of bed except to use the bathroom and bea forced her to have a shower, bea hadnt left allie on her own, she had been in the house with her the whole time, when allie slept which was a lot bea would clean the house mostly, dusting, cleaning clothes, organizing the kitchen and now she was organizing the garage which hasnt been done in a year and a half, she had been in there for 3 hours when she heard the door open and in walked a extremely tired looking allie

'hey allie how are you?

'im ok babe, im just sick of being in bed, what are you doing?

'well i havent sorted the garage out in ages so im doing that, 

'ok well do you need help, 

'no thats ok, why dont you take a seat here and relax, she went and grabbed a seat

'bea i can do things, i probably cant lift things right now but i can sort stuff, bea looked at her and knew that allie was probably bored 

'ok well im trying to sort the xmas decorations out, there are some broken ones and i want throw them out and i want to write a list of the ones i need including the lights as xmas is only 4 weeks away, 

'ok i will do that than,

'ok than move the chair over to the bench there and its all there, anything thats broken toss it and if the lights dont work throw them and make me a list to go shopping please, allie nodded and moved over to the bench and began going through it all, bea had a lot of decorations and she guessed it came down to debbie and bea not having a great christmas when harry was around, allie grabbed the big rubbish bin and threw the broken ones out and neatly boxed up the good ones, she tested 5 sets of lights and 2 didnt work so she threw them out and packed the lights up properly and not knotted, she made a list and gave it to bea, within an hour she was finished, 

'babe im done, where do you want the boxes?

'your done already, bea laughed 'shit that would have taken me hours, probably cause i would have messed around a bit, allie giggled and bea smiled as her face lit up so she walked over to allie planting a kiss on her plump lips, 

'lets put them over here cause i think i might go shopping tomorrow and go and get a new tree and some new stuff as well as new lights, maybe you could come with me if your feeling up to it?

'yea sure i think im up to it as long as your near me i should be ok

'i will be with you allie, she kissed her cheek, 

'ok now thats done whats next?

'you could organize the tools and power tools if you want, its a dirty job though

'i like the dirty jobs cause than you can scrub my back for me, she winked and bea laughed, 

'your so cheeky allie, 

'oh babe you have no idea, now how about i set the power tools on the wall along that side and the other tools in the big tools box i can sort out and the tool box can go on the bench so its easy to reach,

'good idea, im gonna sort all these boxes out, while allie was sorting the tools bea was going through the boxes, finding debbie's baby clothes and a box of all her art and stuff she made at school including school reports, she repacked them and stacked them on the top benches, she than found another box and it said harry on it, she opened it to see photos of harry and some of his clothes, some photos with her harry and debbie, she sat beside the box and she felt her heart beating fast as the flash backs came roaring through her body, she didnt realize she was crying until she felt allie sit next to her and wipe her tears, she turned to allie and allie's heart broke to see bea in this state

'bea whats going on? bea handed a couple photos to allie and she watched as allie scrunched up her face as she looked over the photos

'harry?

'yea, she croaked 'they were from debbie's birthday about 4 years ago, he took us to the beach and debbie and i put on these fake smiles cause we didnt want to go cause debbie wanted to go with me to the museum and than have lunch together just us, but he got up early that day and within an hour he was pretty drunk and demanded we go to the beach for a few hours, 

'so he drove drunk? with you and debbie in the car? 

'no way, i told him i wont go if he drives so i ended up driving there and we stayed there for 3 hours and debbie and i had to carry him to the car cause he passed out, 

'poor debbie to have to deal with that on her birthday, said allie

'yea i felt so bad for her but the next day i took her to the museum and to lunch and than we went to the aquarium and out for dinner, he was pissed when we got home late but i didnt care, he could dish out what he wanted to me but as long a my baby was happy i didnt care,

'your a good mum bea, i wish my mum loved me the way you love debbie, 

'im sure your mum loved you allie, allie shook her head

'nah she didnt, she told me all the time that i was a mistake and she wished she never had me, both my dad and mom were like that, i got used to it after a while, it was the new norm, she shrugged her shoulders, bea put her arm around allie's shoulder and allie leaned her head in

'well i am definitely happy you were born and i want you around all the time, allie smiled 

'what do you want to do with this stuff?

'not sure maybe i will ask debbie if she wants anything, i doubt after what he did she would but i should ask before i do anything

'good idea, how about we put this box aside and sort the others out, bea nodded and they both sorted the remaining stuff out and the garage looked good by that time, bea took the harry box inside and put it on the table and went to the kitchen, it was afternoon and debbie had just walked into the house after work, 

'hey mum, hey allie

'hey debbie, they both said 

'whats this mum? pointing to the box

'well allie and i sorted the garage and found this box of harry's stuff, i was gonna throw it all away but i wanted to see if you wanted anything from it first\

'no i dont want anything mum, actually i have an idea, 

'oh yea what is it?

'do we have any petrol? bea quirked her eyebrow

'why?

'cause i need it and a lighter, 

'ok fine, bea went and got the petrol and a lighter and allie and bea followed debbie to the back yard with debbie holding the box, she walked down to the fire pit and threw the box on the pit and added some petrol 

'ok mum light it up, bea nodded and lit it up moving allie and debbie away from the fire so they didnt get hurt

'now thats a fire mum, the last of him from our lives and its gone, thank god, im gonna leave you love birds to it, she smiled and kissed her mums cheek and went inside 

'your daughter is amazing you know that, bea nodded and wrapped her arms around allie's waist hugging her and allie reciprocated and they stood there for a few minutes before pulling apart and watching as the fire burnt the last remains of harry, bea made sure the fire was out and than they went inside seeing debbie cooking dinner,

'debbie that smells good what are you making?

'im making chicken with red sauce and rice, its nearly ready, can you set the table please mum?

'sure baby, bea grabbed plates and cutlery and allie grabbed the cups and the table was done so they sat down and debbie served them, they began to eat allie moaning at the taste

'wow debbie your a great cook this is so yummy, 

'thank you, i learned everything from mum, she taught me how to cook to control my anxiety, to keep me busy, for a couple months i was cooking constantly 

'what were you cooking?

'cakes, sweets, roasts, potato bake, i experimented with different salads, muffins and cup cakes, mum was always taking food to work for her and franky, debbie laughed

'yea and franky is missing your cooking big time, 

'well maybe we can have her and bridget over for dinner in a couple weeks, 

'sure baby i will let franky know im sure she would love it, debbie nodded and they finished off dinner and allie insisted on cleaning up much to bea and debbie's annoyance, after clean up they went and sat down watching tv, debbie putting the simpsons on making bea and allie giggle

'arent you a bit old for this show baby?

'nah mum, the show is the best and you know you love it, she smiled and looked at the tv, bea shook her head and laughed, allie sat closer to bea and put her hand on bea's thigh and bea slide her hand on allie's linking there fingers, making allie smile, they sat there for about half an hour until there was a loud knock at the door and allie jumped up as it scared the crap out of her, 

'hey its ok babe its just the door, allie was panting and she held her hand over her chest

'sorry it just scared me thats all, 

'i get it but your ok here, allie nodded 'debbie can you get it please and who ever it is tell them to piss off, 

'ok mum, debbie went to the door and opened it to franky standing there, 

'hey deb

'hi franky, nows not really a good time maybe call mum and organize another time, 

'no way debbie somethings up with her so where is she? you go get her i will wait here, debbie went inside to her mum and whispered

'mum its franky and she wants to talk to you, bea sighed

'ok fine, allie i wont be long just stay here with debbie, allie nodded and bea went to the door going out the front and closing the door behind her

'whats up franky?

'oh nothing just you being shifty about something and i want to know why?

'its hard to explain franky

'well you better start somewhere

'if i tell you you cant tell anyone, not even bridget

'i dont normally keep things from her red but if you ask me i wont tell her, 

'ok good, i will give you a quick version of it, franky nodded

'well you know my patient allie?

'yea the cute one, bea rolled her eyes 

'well when i first met her we kind of hit it off in a more than a friend way and when she was struggling so i gave her my personal number and that night she was having some issues and she called me at 4 in the morning, we stayed up talking and i ended up staying at her place, we went for breakfast that morning and after i dropped her home i realized i had feelings for her, the next session we had went well and after we had lunch and than she came to dinner with me and debbie that night, after dinner i dropped debbie at your place and we went back to allie and after a few drinks we kissed and not just any kiss it was full of lust and desire, franky quirked her eyebrow

'i know dont look at me like that, i know i cant be involved with her when she is my patient, 

'you could lose your licence red

'yea i know, 

'ok so what next?

'well we kissed and we almost you know...... and if she didnt stop i would have gone all the way with her but im glad she stopped us, anyways i spent the night there just sleeping but the next day i got in my head and we had a minor disagreement and i stormed out and we didnt speak for a couple days, you remember she didnt come in for her session and i took the rest of the day off so i went around to her house and she was a mess, she was back on drugs and in a really bad head space, so i packed her up and bought her here and she had been detoxing since, 

'shit red what have you got yourself into?

'i know franky i just couldnt stay away from her, she is still really fragile thats why i took this week off, she cant be on her own just yet, she is too scared, the smallest bangs or your knocking scares her, she is only just starting to eat again, its a little bit but she is getting better, 

'thats why you dont want me coming in?

'yea sorry franky but i dont want her getting scared and her bolting, i asked her to stay for a couple weeks till her room mate gets back, she is away for work, 

'ok but red you cant do this on your own, you need help with this, its not easy

'i know, remember my brother, 

'yea i remember and that was hard

'yea it was but franky i dont know if you get involved how allie will take it, 

'talk to her bea, lets go inside and talk to her so i can help, even if its to help you with cleaning your house or cooking or getting the shopping done for you, 

'ok franky come on in and we can talk with her, franky nodded, they walked inside and debbie saw them both walk in and her eyes went wide and that made allie turn her head and as soon as she saw franky she stood up and tried to bolt upstairs, 

'allie stop please, bea said with her hands up 'allie look at me, allie refused to look her so she shook her head 

'no, i dont want to see her, i dont want to see anyone, allie was heading up the stairs when she heard bea's voice and stopped

'allie i have never hurt you or lied to you right, 

'no you havent

'than trust me when i say franky is here to help, she wont hurt you i promise, allie turned to face bea a look of terror in her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks, up until now she was ok being around bea and debbie and thats it, 

'please allie just come down so we can talk, allie walked slowly back down the stairs and went into bea's arms and bea hugged her tight, 

'im sorry, mumbled allie into bea's shoulder 

'its ok allie, lets sit down and talk yeah, allie nodded and bea sat on the couch and pulled allie into her lap and wrapped her arms around her and franky and debbie sat down as well, 

'ok allie im here to help, im not here to judge or hurt you ok? allie nodded 

'ok

'good now i will be coming and going at different times, if bea needs shopping done or needs help with anything i will be here, how would you feel if i sat with you while bea went and done stuff? would you be ok with that?

'umm yea i think so, she turned to bea and spoke

'do you need to go somewhere babe?

'no but just in case if i do i dont want you staying home by yourself for a bit, franky will come over and just spend time with us, she normally comes here for dinner or as you can see just pops up when she wants, allie and debbie giggled and franky smirked,

'oh red you wound me

'shut up franky, she laughed

'ok so were all settled it will be the 4 of us here and no one else, allie no one knows about you being here except us here so you can relax, said bea

'ok thank you guys, i know you didnt sign up for this, 

'allie its fine, you need help and we can offer that and support, said franky with a genuine smile, allie nodded and leaned her head on bea's shoulder

'ok now thats sorted can we have dessert mum, i bought a cake home with me

'ok debbie you go put a slice for us 

'i will help you debbie, said allie, while they went and sorted dessert bea and franky talked a bit more

'so red obviously you 2 are together which by the way im happy your finally taking a dip in the lady pool but what about the whole patient doctor thing, 

'well we decided that she is no longer gonna be a patient and i will have private sessions at home so she isnt an official patient, for now we are seeing each other but we arent telling anyone and we are keeping it secret for now, 

'ok thats a good idea red, lets just hope no one picked up what was happening and doesnt say anything to the board, 

'yea i recon, allie and debbie bought a couple bowls each through and debbie handed one to franky and allie to bea and sat down, debbie got a chocolate cake and they put ice cream with it, 

'nice cake debbie, whats the occasion for it? 

'franky does there need to be an occasion?

'yea true, they all sat there and had dessert and talking but allie didnt talk as her eyes were solely focused on bea, how her face lit up when debbie made her laugh and her cute little giggle she let out when franky was inappropriate, she was bought out of her thoughts when debbie laughed and clicked her fingers in front of her 

'you ok there allie? she giggled and allie blushed smiling shyly

'umm sorry i got distracted

'yea by a sexy red head, franky smirked

'well she is pretty sexy franky, making debbie groan

'i get my mum is good looking and all but i really cant listen to this, 

'sorry debbie i cant help it when it comes to your mum, 

'yea well have fun you guys im heading to bed i have work early tomorrow, so good night all

'i should go as well gotta feed puss, she winked at bea who rolled her eyes, 'later guys, be good

'later franky, franky left and allie and bea gravitated towards each other as allie layed her head on bea's lap and bea was running her fingers threw her blonde locks, they lay there for a while just watching tv but all was more interested with the fingers dragging across her scalp sending goose bumps all over her body, she turned so she was on her back looking up into brown eyes staring down at her with a smile

'are you tired allie? allie nodded

'yea but i dont want to move im so comfortable

'i know but you should shower and go to bed, 

'will you umm sleep with me tonight? you probably want your own bed but i sleep better with you beside me

'ok but only if im the big spoon, allie smiled and nodded

'ok im gonna go have a shower and i will meet you in bed, they went upstairs and allie got into the shower and washed the day away and after she put on one of bea's robe's and went into her room seeing bea putting a movie on, 

'what are we watching? she said as she put moisturizer on her legs, neck and arms and bea was in awe of allie's smooth milky skin, she finally cleared her throat to answer 

'umm we are watching separation city, is that ok?

'sure babe the main actress is smoking hot, what her name again? 'oh yea Danielle Cormack making bea laugh

'ok good lets get comfortable yea, they both got into bed and allie lay her head on bea's shoulder and they watched the movie, allie fell asleep after 20 minutes leaving bea to finish it and than she fell asleep as well, 

==============================================

debbie was awake early she had a busy day at work today and wanted to get in early so she got up at 5am, she had tried to be quiet going into the shower and than fixing her hair, putting perfume and getting her stuff together, she walked out of her room and by accident slammed the door closed and she heard her mums voice,

allie heard the door and she jumped and fell out of bed and that woke bea as well, 

'hey allie its ok, its probably just debbie closing her door too hard, allie got back on the bed and lay next to bea and bea held her, bea could feel her shaking in her arms so she held her tighter, she heard the door open and debbie poked her head in

'sorry allie the door kind flew from my hand, i didnt mean to scare you or mum, 

'its ok debbie i know you didnt, 

'mum im going to work, i will call you at lunch time, 

'ok baby did you make lunch?

'no i dont have time, 

'ok well maybe we will come bring you something cause we are gonna go get christmas decorations 

'that would be great mum thanks, you 2 should go back to sleep sorry for waking you bye

'bye debbie, by the time bea had turned from talking to debbie allie was fast asleep and she had stopped shaking so bea went back to sleep as well, 

allie woke up a few hours later and bea was still asleep so she decided to make bea some breakfast, she went downstairs putting the coffee on and she took eggs and bacon from the fridge and 15 minutes later she had a tray with bacon and eggs with toast and coffee and juice and headed upstairs, she walked in and bea was just waking up

'good morning babe

'good morning allie, what have you got there?

'i thought i would make you breakfast, well both of us, bea smiled and sat up with her back against the head board and allie put the tray over her lap, bea pattered the space beside her and allie sat down

'smells good allie thank you, no one ever makes me food except franky and debbie, 

'well im not an amazing cook but what i can cook i do it well, 

'allie maybe you and debbie should cook together, i mean i taught her to cook and it helped a lot with her anxiety so maybe she can teach you, 

'hmm that would be good, but she works a lot so she may not have time, 

'oh babe dont worry about that, as soon as i mention cooking she is there, we can organize it for the weekend, i know she doesnt work on the weekend, allie nodded

'ok that would be good, they sat there and ate and than they laid down for another hour just relaxing

'are you up for going to get christmas decorations? i was thinking we could put them up this weekend, 

'sure babe it will be fun, i love xmas

'what do you normally do it?

'not much really, i mean kaz invites a couple friends over and she makes dinner, but i like that around the world people are enjoying spending time with there families and kids are getting presents and are happy, she smiled

'you never had that?

'nah mum and dad would take us for dinner and would get my brother something cool like a laptop or soccer stuff and one year they got him a plane ticket to go to the gold coast with his friends, 

'what would they get you?

'most of the time i got nothing which was fine cause i didnt want a pity present from them, the 3 times i did get something i got a school bag, than a school uniform and than some books

'im sorry you never got a real xmas, maybe this year you can celebrate with us, i would love for you to join us

'id really like that, she smiled and kissed bea's cheek, 

'ok good now lets get ready and go shopping, if you dont feel comfortable there you tell me and we will leave, 

'ok babe, they got up and showered and got dressed and went down to the car and bea drove making a quick stop at maccas and grabbing debbie lunch and dropping it off to her than they drove to the shopping center, once they parked the car bea held allie's hand tight as she could see some fear in them, they walked in and grabbed a trolley and they started on there journey, 

'bea do you want white lights or colored lights?

'both, we like to mix it up, bea grabbed 4 packets of lights 2 white and 2 multi-colored, they also got some ornaments for tree and got a new white tree as well, bea got 4 blow up things where you plug in and they blow up to whatever its supposed to be, bea went to the womans clothing and grabbed some new items also getting some for allie without her knowing and getting debbie some clothing as well, she grabbed all 3 of them some new sandals and slippers and than went to the cashier and paid for it all, once they finished they went to the food court to eat

'allie what do you want to eat?

'i dont know babe, what do you feel like?

'do you want to share a pizza? allie nodded

'yea ok, Hawaiian? thats my favorite

'really? mine too, debbie hates it she cant understand why i like pineapple on my pizza, she laughed

'i love it, 

'ok i will go get it do you want to sit down over there?

'ok, can you get me a coke please

'sure baby, i wont be long, allie went and sat at a table and pulled her phone out seeing a text from kaz, 

'hey allie i wont be back till the new year, were really busy in the new office, sorry i wont be there for xmas and new years, hope you doing ok xxx 

allie sighed and messaged back, 'hey kaz im fine, its ok i get your busy with the new firms so you stay as long as you need it, xxx

she put her phone down and saw bea coming towards her with a pizza and 2 cups of drinks also she stood up to help put them down

'god that looks good, 

'i know, i told them i wanted it made fresh so they did that, allie smiled and they sat down and began to eat 

'be careful allie its hot, allie nodded and blew it till it cooled down, after they finished eating they put there rubbish away and took there drinks and began to walk to the car but allie was stopped when she felt a hand grip her wrist hard and turn her around pulling her towards them, when allie locked eyes with him she realized it was an old client of hers, 

'what the fuck let go of her, screamed bea

'no way she disappeared and she owes me, 

'owes you? bea spat, 'let go of her or i will fucking hurt you

'what are you gonna do? your a slut like her, bea saw red and pulled allie away from him and turned back to face him and swung her arm her fist connecting with his jaw and he fell flat on his ass, bea than straddled him and laid punch after punch into him, after the fifth punch she felt strong arms pulling her off him, she saw it was security

'leave her alone it was him, he started it

'we know ma'am its not the first time he has caused trouble here, but i need her to clam down, he said as bea was struggling in his arms, allie nodded 

'bea baby please stop, settle down, bea connected her eyes with allie and stopped moving,

'im calm let me go, the guard let her go and she went and hugged allie worried she scared her 'im sorry i didnt mean to scare you but he had no right putting his hands on you and saying what he said, they didnt see they police come and arrest the guy,bea turned when the officer spoke to him

'miss can i see your id please? bea handed it over and the officer wrote down all her information

'ok thank you , can you please come to the station and write a statement

'yea sure we will be there in half an hour, the officer nodded and they dragged the guy out in hand cuffs his nose most likely broken with the amount of blood coming from it, she turned to allie again and held her face in her hands

'allie are you sure your ok? allie nodded but bea could see in her eyes she was petrified, the whole getting grabbed and than bea losing it had a bad effect on her, 'lets go do our statements quickly and than we can go home ok, 

'ok, they went and did statements and than went home they both unpacked the car and the things were left in the kitchen and allie went upstairs and undressed and got into bed, bea sighed 'shit i shouldnt have done it in front of her' she said to herself, leaving the shopping till later she went upstairs to allie's room seeing her under the blankets and even her head was under it, 

'allie im sorry i scared you i didnt mean too, allie didnt respond and bea stood beside the bed, 'please dont ignore me, again no response so bea went to walk out the room but just as she went got to the door she heard allie

'WAIT!!!!! DONT GO.....bea turned to allie who was still under the blanket, allie lifted the blanket signalling for bea to get in so she kicked off her shoes and jacket and got under the blanket, they stared at each other for a few minutes not saying anything, allie sighed

'you didnt scare me he did, i was scared that he came so close to me and grabbed me like he did but most of all i was scared he was gonna hurt you, i cant bare to lose you bea, im sorry for coming up and ignoring you but it scares me to lose the most important person in my life so i came up here to hide i guess, to think as well, 

'i get it allie, im still sorry for putting myself in that situation especially in front of you, 

'yea well i dont think he was expecting to get his ass handed to him like that, allie giggled as did bea

'if security didnt come he wouldnt be walking, no one touches my girl, 

'im your girl? she shyly smiled

'of course you are, just cause we are together in secret doesnt mean its not real

'so i can say your my girlfriend? said allie

'yes you can and no one touches my girlfriend, allie kissed bea's lips and than pulled back, 

'i think debbie is home allie, do you want to come down?

'sorry babe but i just want to lay in bed im not really up to socializing right now, 

'its ok babe, you stay here and i will bring you some dinner when its ready

'thank you, bea kissed her cheek and left the room and went down stairs to debbie

'hey debbie hows work?

'busy mum so busy, but it keeps me busy so thats good, hows allie going?

'um well we had an interesting day

'what does that mean?

'well before i tell you we are both fine, well allie is in a bit of a state but physically fine, 

'your worrying me mum what happened? bea told debbie everything that happened from the guy grabbing allie and than calling them both sluts and than bea hitting hit a lot and ending up at the police station giving statements, 

'jesus mum you scared the crap out of her, 

'i know i did but no one talks to her like that or touches her, he is lucky security came when they did or he would be spending time in hospital, she crossed her arms looking at debbie with her eyebrow raised

'oh no mum dont give me that look, im sure she is grateful but im also sure she is scared now, 

'yea well when we came back she went up to bed and lay under the covers, even her head was under, i went and laid with her and she said she wasnt scared of me she was scared he touched her and scared she he would hit me and she would lose me, debbie softened

'oh mum she has no consistency in her life and if something happens to you she will fall over the edge and what about me? what am i gonna do without you? i almost lost you so many times cause of that asshole i wont go through that again, bea saw tears in debbie's eyes and went and hugged her

'ok your right im sorry debbie, i will think before i act next time, i dont want you to worry,

'ok well this your warning to not go all red mist next time, 

'ok i wont, now im gonna make dinner so why dont you have a shower and it should be ready soon, i will make a quick pasta, 

'yea ok, debbie went upstairs and had a shower and than went to allie's room and lightly knocked and entered seeing allie under the blanket, 

'allie? she said softly

'debbie?

'yea its me, can i get in with you? allie lifted the blanket and debbie got underneath 

'yea come, 

'mum told me what happened today, are you ok?

'yea i just got more scared i was gonna lose your mum more than anything, 

'yea i get it, i told her off, she cant be doing things like that she has you and me to think of, i cant lose her either allie she is everything to me, i would die before anything happens to her again, she has suffered enough

'yea i know debb but if you saw what she did to the other guy you would have been proud, she dominated the shit out of him, they both giggled, 

'yea mums got an angry steak, not sure what happened to it when it came to harry, i think it was just about keeping me safe, 

'your mums strong and a lot of people wouldnt have gotten through but she did and she did it all for you, she has been so good to me, i was just her patient and now look how she looks after me, most people would have turned there backs on me, 

'yea true, she is one in a million, they lay there till they heard the door open and bea walk in, bea went to get in with allie when debbie burped 

'what the hell? debbie? she could hear 2 people giggling so she pulled the blanket back slowly revealing them both laying there

'cheeky little shis, she laughed and sat beside them

'sorry mum couldnt help but mess with you, 

'yea i can see, she tickled debbie who was full on laughing now

'muuuuum... please stop

'ok fine since you said please, debbie got out of bed kissing her mums cheek 

'im gonna get put us all a bowl of pasta and bring it up here and we can eat in here, mum put a movie on please, 

'yes boss, she saluted, she looked at allie and smilled

'you feeling better? 

 

'im ok, still a bit shaky but you 2 put me in a better mood, 

'good now what movie should we watch?

'how about finding nemo? bea looked at allie and laughed

'you like nemo?

'oh yea babe he is so cute but dory has my heart, she is funny,

'ok what my girl wants she gets, 

bea put the movie on and debbie came in with a tray of 3 bowls and 3 cans of a raspberry drink and handed them out, she sat beside her mum and they all ate which only took ten minutes, bea took the dishes down to the kitchen and went back up to join her girls, she sat between allie and debbie and they continued to watch the movie, half way through debbie and allie both fell asleep and bea decided to leave debbie to sleep with them after all it was a king size bed, she lay them both down on there backs, she lay there for a few minutes happy with to have both debbie and allie in her life, allie had a long way to go but day by day she would get better, she fell asleep not long later blonde hair and blue eyes in her dreams,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and let me know if you like the story so far


	6. is it over before it really started?

debbie popped her eyes open slowly and looked around realizing she was in the spare room now known as allie's, she turned her head and saw her mum and allie snuggled into each other and smiled, 'there cute together' she thought as she got out of bed heading to her own bathroom and having a shower and getting ready for work, she had just put on her her top when her phone rang picking it up she saw it was her boss telling her they had to close the center for a couple days as there were overseas hackers that had corrupted there system and everything had to be fixed, her boss also told her to send a message to all the staff telling them what had happened and to be back on monday morning, once she hung up she sent a text to her team and changed out of her work clothes and went down stairs to make breakfast for the 3 of them, 

she checked the fridge to see what there was and decided on pancakes making a note on the shopping list for breakfast food, she got to cooking and finished the pancakes and kept them warm in the oven while she went to get her mum and allie up, she walked in the room slowly and quietly not wanting to frighten them especially allie and sat on the bed beside her mum

'mum wake up, she shook her lightly, bea felt a hand on her shoulder and thought it was allie, 

'i dont want to get up allie, lets sleep more, bea opened her eyes when she heard giggling and saw a smiling debbie 

'what are you doing debbie?

'you need to get up and wake allie up i made breakfast

'ok but why arent you at work?

'i will tell you over breakfast, now hurry up or i will eat it on my own, she said as she walked out the door, bea turned to allie and kissed her cheek

'babe wake up, but allie wasnt budging so bea straddled her gently and leaned down kissing her all over her face and smiled when allie scrunched her face up

'beaaaa what are you doing?

'babe you gotta get up debbie made up breakfast

'she did? why isnt she at work?

'i dont know, she said she will tell me over brekkie now get up babe

'well i would but your sort of sitting on me she giggled and bea gave her one more kiss on the lips and got off allie and the bed putting her hand out to help allie up, 

'why thank you

'your most welcome my little alliecat, allie smirked and went to the bathroom to freshen up and once she was done bea did the same thing and than they headed downstairs and saw debbie plating up the food, 

'good morning ladies

'good morning debbie, came from them as they sat down and debbie put the plates down in front of them,

'thank you debbie but this might be too much for me too eat

'thats ok allie whatever is left i will happily scoop up

'its true debbie is like a vacuum, making them all laugh as they started eating

'so baby why arent you at work today?

'i had just finished getting dressed when my boss called me and told me that over night our systems were hacked and crashed the software so i have today and tomorrow off and luckily the weekend and than back on monday if its fixed, 

'wow i dont get why people hack computer systems in businesses its stupid, said allie 

yea i know but im happy i have 2 paid days off, so what are we gonna do?

'you want to hang out with us? said bea

'of course i do, i suggest we put up the xmas tree and decorations

'thats a good idea debbie but there's lots of them, 

'well mum how about we see if franky is working today and she can come over, 

'yea ok call her, debbie went and grabbed her phone and sat back down with bea and allie calling franky

'hey deb whats up?

'hey franky are you working today?

'nah got today and tomorrow off why whats up?

'well i have today and tomorrow off as well and today we are gonna put up the xmas decorations up and wondered if you want to help?

'well i would but gidge is home as well and i dont want to leave her on her own, 

'ok hold franky, debbie looked at her mum telling her bridget is with franky

'its up to you allie, do you think you would be ok to meet bridget?

'whats she like?

'she is so sweet and loving, she is actually a psychologist and she will understand everything, you can trust her, said debbie 

'ok tell franky to bring her here, debbie nodded 

'hey franky bring bridget with you here

'are you sure debbie?

'yea allie said to bring her, 

'ok we will get ready and be over soon, 

'ok bye, 

'how long till there here debbie?

'franky said there gonna get ready and come so i would say within an hour, 

'ok im gonna do the dishes, allie do you want to shower and than i can have one

'sure bea, allie went upstairs and got a change of clothes and hoped into the shower, she felt stressed to meet bridget and having another person know about her, she turned the water on and hissed as the hot water cascaded down her back, she grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair and than cleaned it out applying some conditioner leaving it in while she shaved her legs and washed her body, she rinsed the conditioner from her hair and stood under the water changing the temperature making it a little cooler, she stood with her arms and head leaning on the wall and her thoughts were all over the place, she didnt know she was in the there for a long time till she heard a knock on the door

bea had finished the dishes and cleaned down the kitchen and went upstairs to see allie was still in the shower, worried something was wrong cause she had been in there for a while so she gently knocked on the door

'allie are you ok?

'yea bea i am, you can come in, bea opened the door and went and sat on the toilet seat putting the lid down, 

'you have been in here for a while you ok? allie nodded

'yea i am, but bea wasnt convinced

'talk to me babe whats going on? allie sighed but didnt move from her position

'a couple things really, firstly kaz wont be home till after the new year as she is really busy, 

'well thats easily fixed you stay here, 

'no i cant bea, i have already taken over your spare room and you have taken time off work to look after me its not fair on you and debbie, allie didnt see bea stand up and take her clothes off and step into the shower behind allie, bea wrapped her arms around allie from the back and she jumped a bit but settled when she realized it was bea so she leaned back into bea's embrace 

'i love having you here and i want you to stay

' but bea we just started going out and i dont want you to feel over whelmed with me being here, your gonna want and need your own space

'maybe but we do have our own rooms you know allie and if i feel over whelmed or anything i can just come to my room and relax, she kissed the side of allie's neck, they hadnt had sex again since the first time as allie was recovering apart from holding hands, hugging and sleeping in the same bed together but bea would be lying if she said she didnt want to touch allie, to feel all over her body but she would wait till allie was well

'i guess so i just dont want to be a burden to you like i always am, bea turned allie around and held her face between her hands and kissed her on the lips over and over again

'you could never be a burden to me babe, i want you here, i want you to stay

'ok than i will but only if your sure

'100% now whats the other issue?

'well its bridget, i guess im worried she will judge me or look at me in disgust

'oh baby trust me when i say she will not judge you, she is kind and gentle and so sweet, you can even talk to her about yourself if you want, she will listen and help you as she is rated one of the best therapists in the country

'wow really?

'yep for the last 3 years actually so please dont be scared cause you have nothing to worry about, allie nodded

;ok thank you baby im gonna get out and let you shower

'ok i wont be long, allie got out and wrapped the towel around her body and went to her room to get changed into jeans and a singlet showing her toned arms, she put some perfume on and brushed her hair and left the room to go help debbie take all the boxes from the garage, she went down to see franky and bridget had arrived and were greeting debbie with loving hugs and kisses, debbie saw a frightened allie and went and grabbed her hand and pulling her gently towards the girls

'allie this is bridget franky's girlfriend, bridget this is allie mums girlfriend, bridget smiled and stuck her hand out and allie shook it

'its nice to meet you allie, 

'you too bridget, can i get you guys a drink?

'i will get it allie, said franky ' i will make hot chocolates for everyone with marshmallows 

'thank you franky, debbie will you help me grab the boxes from the garage with the xmas decorations?

'i will help you while debbie helps franky

'umm sure thank you, bridget followed allie to the garage and they went in and allie handed her 2 boxes and she carried 2 herself and they took them to the lounge room putting them down near the rest of the stuff bea had bought the day before and than they sat down on the couches waiting for debbie, franky and bea to join them

'so allie you and bea hows that going? allie blushed and bridget didnt miss it but didnt say anything

'bea is great, she is so beautiful and sweet and kind, bridget nodded

'yea she is, she has been through a lot

'yea she has and i will do everything i can to make sure bea and debbie are happy, bea smiled

'according to franky bea is already happy and thats thanks to you, allie smiled sweetly

'i only want her to be happy, she deserves it 

'so tell me how you met bea?

'umm well i was a patient of hers and from the first session i felt connected to her, bridget knew this as on the drive over franky told her everything so she could understand if allie was standoffish 

'so you liked her straight away?

'yea pretty much, as soon as my eyes landed on her my heart almost beat out of my chest, her beautiful body, strong jawline, chocolate brown eyes and curly red hair and sexy ass, she giggled 

'she is a beautiful woman, said bridget

'so than what happened?

'well when i left she gave me her personal mobile and that night i was having a really hard time and i called her and she came over and she talked to me and than ended up staying over, nothing happened i just asked her to stay cause i didnt want to be alone, 

'i get that, i feel like that at times as well, a lot of people do, allie nodded

'a couple days later i had another session and than we had lunch together and i met debbie as she ended up coming to the same cafe and she had lunch with us, debbie got a manager position and she invited me out to a celebratory dinner that night, that night after dinner we dropped debbie off at franky's house and than bea came to my place for a drink, well one drink turned into 2 bottles of wine and we kissed, i thought i had over stepped but when she kissed me back it set a heat off in my stomach like i couldnt get enough of her, she tried to leave cause she knew we crossed a line but i wouldnt let her and she stayed over again, 

'you guys did cross a line and she could lose her licence, they didnt know but bea, franky and debbie were all listening to the conversation, they all knew the situation after all and they all hoped allie would open up to bridget

'yea i know, the next day we had an argument and she took off and i kinda did something really stupid, 

'you might not want to answer me but what did you do? allie went quiet for a couple minutes and stared at the floor in shame, she didnt want to say but she assumed franky had talked to bridget about her

'well i got back on drugs, i didnt want to but my emotions were all over the place and i wanted to feel numb, bea blames herself for walking away from me when we argued but its not her fault, she did the right thing and i would never want to put her or her business in harms way

'what happened after you got back on the drugs?

'i was a mess, i was loathing of myself and i missed my appointment with bea so i guess she came looking for me, she saw i was fucked up and she packed my stuff and bought me here to detox which she was there the whole time, she has been my biggest support as has debbie, i feel bad for debbie taking bea away from her for this time but i am extremely thankful for them opening up there home to me, 

'yea they are sweet girls and you must be really important to them cause they dont let anyone in this house unless they have known you for a while at least and if your not genuine they wouldnt let you around them, allie nodded, bea looked at debbie and grabbed her hand squeezing it in support 

'they are both really important to me, bea has not left my side, i have never had anyone look after me so its a strange feeling you know, to have someone care about you and do even the simplest of things, bea has helped me bath and shower, she sat there and washed my hair cause i was too tired to do it myself, she lay with my holding me and comforted me while i went through withdrawals, held my hair back when i threw up, she makes sure i eat and am looked after, i can never repay her for making me feel again, she has made me feel again, bridget smiled

'thats so good to hear allie, i have known bea for a while and she and debbie have been through hell cause of that asshole but i can tell your good for them so thank you, are you still seeing bea as a patient?

'no we decided to do it at home but not as a official patient

'thats good but allie if you want i can see you, i have a practice not too far from bea's and i will be happy to have you as my patient, i get it can be hard as your dating bea now to open up more so, 

'you really think you can help me?

'yes i do, i can help you allie if you would let me? allie nodded

'that would be good, i just hope bea doesnt feel offended, 

'she wont be cause she will know your not just going to just anyone, they sat quietly and that was the cue and debbie, franky and bea walked in with hot chocolates and handed one to bridget ad allie and bea went and sat next to allie but allie pulled her into her lap making franky smile at how cute they were 

'umm bea i hope you dont mind but im gonna start having sessions with bridget

'of course i dont mind she is a great doctor and she will do wonders for you, bea kissed allie's cheek and smiled

'ok guys after we finish our drinks we can start the tree and decorations

'ok debbie, they finished there drinks and bea and franky started on the tree and bridget, debbie and allie started putting up the decorations, bea was on her knees putting the legs on the tree while franky was holding the tree and once the legs were on they put the branches in and stood up to grab the ornaments and tinsel putting them on and than one set of lights, halfway through the lights bea looked up to see allie on top of a ladder reaching up to put the lights on the hooks and she she couldnt help but stare at allie's ass, it looked so sexy in her tiny shorts she was wearing and she instantly licked her lips, she was bought out of her daze when she heard franky laughing

'oh god red you got it bad for her dont ya, bea blushed and nudged franky as she smirked, bea nodded

'i cant help it she is so beautiful, 

'yea she is red, so have you two you know gone bumper to bumper?

'umm well yes but i havent had a chance to reciprocate yet as she has been so unwell, franky nodded

'how was it? 

'oh god franky it was amazing, hands of a goddess, she laughed when franky did

'good on ya red, do you want to reciprocate?

'oh so much but i will wait till she is ready, franky smirked

'your gonna love a woman coming undone under your fingertips, bea laughed and finished off the tree going to help the others with the other decorations, they also hung tinsel along that banister on the stairs and from the wall to the lights and it looked like a big colorful chandelier, they puts the lights all along the wall and franky set up the blow up christmas tree, snowman, gingerbread house and elf near plugs, bea got the fake snow and sprayed it around the tree on the floor under the tree looking like it snowed and set up a table to the side for the presents that she will soon start to fill up, debbie grabbed her phone and took some photos of there displays and than with all 5 of them in it, after a few photos were taken debbie saw it was dinner time

'mum its dinner time im hungry

'ok debbie, franky will you guys stay for dinner? 

'yea sure red, do you guys want to go out or get take out?

'maybe get take out and we can sit in out christmas house and enjoy it franky

'yea sure, how about gidge and i go and get food and you set the table

'yea ok let me go get money, 

'nah its fine red i got it, bea nodded

'ok well if you go get dinner i will go get dessert and debbie and allie can set the table, is ok with you babe?

'yes thats fine bea, i have debbie here,

'ok well we wont be long, franky and bridget went to a seafood place that wasnt far and ordered fish, scallops, fish cocktails, calamari, hot chips and salad with plenty of lemon and tarter sauce, they waited about 20 minutes till it was ready and took it back to bea's seeing bea was already back, they went inside and put the food on the table 

'hey guys food is here come and eat, they all come in and sat down digging into the food, bea had made allie a plate making sure she was eating before she even put her own, 

'yum seafood, said debbie, mum can you pass the lemon please

'sure baby here, once they finished eating franky and bea cleaned up while the others sat in the lounge room

'mum can we watch a christmas movie please?

'as long as everyone else agrees thats fine, after checking with the others who were all quite happy to watch one debbie chose elf and put it on and pausing it while she served dessert before they sit down to watch the movie, bea had bought a caramel and chocolate mud cake and debbie also added some ice cream and nuts as well and handed everyone a bowl and than took her seat on the single couch swinging her legs up hanging them over the edge, 

'so debbie what are we watching?

'well allie its my favorite movie elf, allie nodded and they sat there watching the movie bursting out laughing at different parts, it was towards the end when in the movie they all started to sing a christmas carol and bea felt allie snuggle close and hug her tight and she wrapped her arm around allie and kissed her head, once the movie was finished they sat around chatting about what to do for christmas, 

'red how about a bbq here and maybe a drive down to the beach and we can have dessert there,

'yea thats a good idea mum, we should do that

'yea i think thats a good idea, what do you think allie? she said as she turned to see allie fast asleep with her head on bea's shoulder making bea smile

'when did she fall asleep? 

'i dont know red but we are gonna go so you can get her to bed, 

'yea ok thanks for coming and helping guys, 

'no worries red it was fun, do you need help getting her upstairs?

'no she is pretty light i can carry her its fine, 

'ok red i will talk to you in the next couple of days, bye red, bye debbie, 

'bea tell allie i will make her an appointment to see me and i will call you and tell you when, 

'ok thank you bridget, i will see you guys soon

'later red, bridget and franky left and debbie cleaned the left over dishes and sat with her mum

'umm debbie i gotta tell you that allie will be staying longer than 2 weeks

'ok how long long and why?

'well her room mate is gonna stay away till the new year so allie will be with us till than, i hope thats ok?

'yea mum its fine, she should just move in, i mean how are you gonna live without her when she moves back home? bea stared blankly at debbie and she knew she was right, her and allie had been stuck at the hip and she wanted to be with allie all the time

'debbbbbbbbiiiiieeeee!!!!!

'what mum its true, i know you may think its early but i dont mind if she moves in permanently so if you want that than just do it, 

'i will think about it not im gonna get this one upstairs, bea stood up holding allie's head and lifted her into her arms and took her upstairs saying goodnight to debbie and taking allie to her bed and taking her jeans off and placing her on the pillow properly and putting the blanket on, she quickly went back downstairs and locked the house and switched the lights off and went back to her room and took her own pants off and got into bed holding onto allie and she fell into a deep sleep, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day they spent watching movies eating junk food and laying around much to debbie's happiness but that night when they went to bed allie had a bad night, starting off with a nightmare, bea was laying next to her sleeping when she heard allie talking in her sleep loudly and she was tossing and turning, bea opened her eyes to see allie in a deep sleep and was talking to someone in her dream so she lay there trying to figure out what allie was dreaming about, 

'stop get off me, dont touch me, get the fuck off me, she saw tears roll down her cheeks and bea tried to wake her up

'allie babe wake up, but allie would push her away so she tried again, 

'allie wake up, she said louder and lent over her to shake her, bea felt allie flip them over and hold bea's hands over her head holding her down to the bed breathing heavily in bea's face, sweat dripping down her face as well,

'allie look at me, calm down, it was like a switch flicked and allie shook her head and sat up letting go of bea, 

'what.... whats going on? why am i in this position? bea put her hand on allie's cheek 

'allie you were having a bad dream and i tried to wake you up but you wouldnt and than you just flipped me and held me down,

'im so sorry, allie started to sob and got off bea going to the bathroom and locking it, she felt disgusted with herself that she had treated bea like that and needed to be on her own, she sat on the floor with her head in her hands sobbing, bea got up and went to the bathroom trying to open the door but couldnt 

'allie please open the door, she could hear allie crying and it broke her heart

'please allie open the door its ok, 

'no its not, i hurt you and i will never forgive myself

'you didnt hurt me im fine you dont have to worry, allie shook her head as if bea could see her, 

'no bea i made a promise i would never hurt you and look what i did, im suck a fuck up

'no your not allie, your going through a hard time and i probably scared you trying to wake you but im not harmed, 

'no im sorry bea i cant do this, it isnt fair

'what do you mean allie? you cant do what? allie opened the door and walked past bea to the spare room and started to put her clothes and stuff in her bag

'what are you doing?

'im going home, its not fair i put you through this, what if next time i hurt you or debbie, no i wont do it, 

'your breaking up with me, 

'yes i never wanted to hurt you but i have to do this, allie threw her bag over her shoulder and walked past bea and downstairs and put her shoes on bea followed her with tears streaming down her face, 

'im sorry bea but i cant do it, not too you and not too debbie, im not worth it, with that allie left the house and closed the door behind her leaving a stunned bea standing there, bea didnt know what to say she was utterly stunned, she went and sat on the stairs and dropped her head into her hands and didnt flinch when she heard debbie coming down to sit next to her, 

'mum what happened?

'i dont even know debbie, im so confused

'where's allie?

'gone........


	7. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who gets hurt?

when allie left bea's she didnt want to go home so she walked to the park down the street and sat on the park bench, she threw her bag on the floor and sat on the bench letting the tears finally fall as her heart broke, seeing the look in bea's eyes when she told her it was over was hard to watch, she knew she was being selfish and had done to bea what bea had done to her, made an impulse decision and walk away from her, she laid down on the bench as the tiredness took over and fell asleep, she wasnt sure how long she had been asleep for but she felt a body on top of her and her shirt was being unbuttoned and she shot her eyes open to see some guy on top of her, 

bea was sat on the stairs with debbie for half an hour mostly in silence after bea told debbie what happened, 'mum you need to go after her, she cant be out there on her own

'yea i know debbie, im gonna go find her you go back to bed ok, 

'dont worry about me mum just go find her, bea nodded and went and grabbed her car keys and jumped into her car and drove to allie's house, she got out and went to the door knocking but no answer, she knocked harder and yelled out to allie but seen as there was no lights on or any sounds she assumed allie went somewhere else so she got back in her car and started to drive around the area and winding the window down to see clearer, she had been driving for about 20 minutes when she heard someone yelling so she followed the sound pulling up at the park and jumping out, she could here a voice and she knew it was allie so she ran around the park looking for her, all of a sudden it went quiet and bea stopped to listen as her eyes scanned the park and she heard a loud scream followed by 'get off me, 'stop!!! 'fuck off!!! 'heeeeeeelp.... she ran in the direction and her blood ran cold when she saw allie on the park bench with some guy on top of her, 

'get the fuck off her, she yelled as she ran over to them and grabbed him and threw him off her and than straddling him and laying punch after punch into his face, she couldnt control her emotions and all the memories of harry came flowing back and she couldnt stop, she kept hitting him till she felt someones arms wrap around her and pull her back, she turned to hit that person too but stopped when she saw it was allie and relaxed immediately , bea could see in the dark that allie had a bloody lip and a bruise was forming on her cheek and her shirt was ripped, she took her jacket off and wrapped it around allie pulling her into a hug as allie sobbed, 

'its ok allie im here your alright, 

'im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you bea, 

'i know allie its ok, come on lets get you back to the house,, allie nodded and bea picked up allie's bag and turned to the guy who was groaning on the floor his face covered in blood

'get out of here you pig and dont ever come near her or this area, she turned back to allie and put her arm around her waist helping her walk, allie wasnt stable on her feet and bea thought that maybe she was hit really hard from the asshole so she held allie tighter to her and walked her to the car and opened the door and gently helped her into the car and closed the door, she threw allie's bag into the back seat and got into the car and drove them home, bea got out and grabbed allie's bgk and helped allie into the house and sat her on the couch, 

'im gonna start a bath for you and than i will get your cuts sorted, allie nodded but didnt say anything, bea went upstairs and filled the bath putting in some bath oils and than she went and got allie helping her upstairs and into the bathroom, bea took allie's clothes off and gasped when she saw bruises on allie's stomach and arms, 

'fuck allie you should go to the hospital and get checked out, 

'no im fine, allie got in the bath, bea put her hand on her shoulder

'allie im gonna go make you something to eat, she went to walk away but allie grabbed her hand and held it against her cheek as the tears began to fall again, 'ok i will stay here its ok, bea grabbed the sponge and washed allie down all the while allie held bea's hand not letting go for a minute, once finished allie got out of the bath and bea helped her get dressed and than bea took her to her bedroom and sat her down and went to get the first aid kit and went back and sat beside allie and took out some anti-septic wipes cleaning the wound on her lip and the cut on her cheek making allie hiss

'sorry i didnt mean to hurt you, bea put some butterfly stitches on her cheek but left the one on her lip as it wasnt too big and it will heal on its own,bea kissed her cheek

'there all done, bea put the kit away and went back to allie and sat down, 'how are you feeling? allie nodded 

'im ok, just a bit sore, bea nodded

'allie i never wanted you to go, you scared me when you left

'im sorry i left but i thought that was the best thing to do, bea i never want to hurt you or scare you, 

'i know you would never intentionally hurt me allie but you walking away like that and ending our relationship hurt me, allie i dont know how to say this but...um.... im falling for you and im falling for you hard, 

'you are?

'yea i am and when you left i was scared i would never see you again, 

'no matter what i said bea i couldnt walk away for good cause to be honest i have been falling for you since the first day i saw you,

'so what does this mean for us allie?

'well if you will have me i want my girlfriend back, 

'of course i will have you, bea kissed allie and than pulled back when allie hissed at the pain on her lip

'shit i didnt mean to hurt you, 

'its fine its not your fault, 

'come lets lay down its like 5am and i know your tired, allie nodded and they got up and took there pants off and lay in bea's bed together gravitating to each other with bea laying on her back and allie lowering herself on bea and put her head on her chest, 

'thank you for coming for me, i was stupid to leave and i just continue to get myself in trouble and i can just imagine what would have happened if you didnt come when you did, your my super hero, bea laughed

'im no super hero i just had to find the person that holds my heart, what did happen with him anyways?

'well after i left here i went to the park i didnt want to go home, i sat there for a bit but i started to feel tired so i lay down and fell asleep, im not sure how long i was asleep for but i woke up to see him laying on top of me and he was undoing the buttons on my shirt and i tried to fight him off but he kept hitting me, he punched me in the stomach a couple times and in the face as well, he grabbed my arms and held me down as i was trying to push him off and thats when you came and decked him, 

'yea well no one touches my girl, are you sure your ok though? you have a lot of bruises and the cut on your face as well, 

'you i will be fine im just happy to be back with you, allie kissed bea's chest and snuggled her head into her and bea could see she was falling asleep so she ran her fingers through her hair soothing her and within a few minutes allie's breathe evened out and she was in a deep sleep bea following not too long later, 

=======================================

debbie woke up later than she normally would but its probably because she was woken in the middle of the night from her mum and allie, she looked at the time seeing it was 11am so she got out of bed and went and freshened up in the bathroom and than went to check the spare room in hopes that her mum found allie, she opened the door and frowned when she didnt see allie so she went to her mums room and gently opened the door to see her mum and allie sleeping peacefully and she smiled but that turned into a frown when she saw allie's face had a couple bruises and wondered what happened, she closed the door and went down stairs knowing her mum will tell her later what happened, she wasnt really hungry deciding to make lunch in an hour and wake up the 2 upstairs, she sat down and turned the tv on and flicked through the channels and stopped when she saw a movie had just started so she sat and watched it, half way through she decided to start lunch so she looked in the fridge to see some chicken breast so she decided to make satay chicken on the stick with a side salad, she took the chicken, chopping board and knife and sat in front of the tv and cut up the chicken than she went and got the kebab sticks and the satay sauce and marinated the chicken and put the pieces on the sticks and set them in the fridge for half an hour, she cleaned up her mess than cleaned the chopping board and a knife and the salad products and sat back in front of the tv to finish her movie and cut up the salad addling lettuce, cucumber, carrot, tomatoes and feta cheese and placed it into the fridge as well, the movie had 15 minutes left and she watched that and than went off to cook the satay sticks, just before she did she went upstairs to wake up bea and allie, she walked into the room and over to her mum

'mum are you gonna wake up? she whispered and bea opened her eyes

'what time is it debbie?

'its nearly 1pm

'shit really

'yea you 2 should get up, im making lunch and it will be ready in about 20 minutes so get allie up 

'ok baby we wont be long, debbie left and went downstairs to quickly hang the washing before she started to cook

bea looked at allie who was sleeping on bea's shoulder and she smiled 'allie you gotta get up, she leaned in and kissed her head and allie opened her eyes and smiled

'allie you gotta get up its 1pm

'shit really?

'yea babe and debbie is making lunch and it will be ready soon so we better get up

'yea ok, allie got up and sat on the side of the bed and huffed, she tried to stand up but the pain in her stomach was bad, 'ahh fuck, she said and dropped back to the bed and bea jumped up and went to allie side of the bed

'babe are you in pain? allie nodded

'yea my stomach is throbbing, 

'here lay down so i can look at it, allie lay back and bea lifted her shirt and saw her stomach had 3 big black welts 'shit you should get checked out at the hospital babe

'i dont think i can get up too go bea, oh god it hurts

'fuck shit ok im gonna call an ambulance, she ran downstairs and debbie was about to put the food on but stopped when she saw her mums panic

'mum whats wrong?

'its allie i need to call an ambulance, 

'shit ok here's your phone, bea grabbed her phone and ran upstairs followed closely by debbie, bea sat beside allie holding her hand and called an ambulance

'its ok allie they wont be long, she said after she hung up, 'debbie can you go outside and wait for them please

'yea ok mum, stay strong allie they wont be long, allie was in a fetal position and holding her stomach and bea was rubbing her back, 

debbie was outside and had called franky and told her something had happened with allie and the ambulance were on there way and franky said she would come pick up debbie once the ambulance left and they would go to hospital together, they ambulance came 5 minutes later and debbie led them to her mum and allie, bea explained to them what happened last night and they gave allie some pain meds and bought in a stretcher and taking her to the ambulance and franky arrived than 

'franky im gonna go with allie can you look after debbie please?

'yea i got her bea dont worry, we will meet you at the hospital, bea nodded and they left and once debbie and franky closed the house up they left to go to the hospital arriving 15 minutes later and going into the waiting room to wait for news, 

in the ambulance allie was groaning and crying 'bea whats going on im scared

'i know baby but we are nearly at the hospital and they will do some tests, im here baby dont worry, allie nodded and held tight onto bea's hands, allie was rushed into a medical bay and an ultrasound was done on her stomach showing she had 2 broken ribs and a bleed

'this woman needs surgery now, 

'is she gonna be ok?

'who are you?

'im her girlfriend, please tell me whats going on?

'she has 2 broken ribs and a bleed and we will do surgery on her now so nurse can you please take this woman to the waiting room, 

'i want to walk her to the operation room please she is scared, 

'yea ok lets go, as the rolled allie's bed to surgery bea held her hand and rubbed her head

'allie its ok the doctors will look after you and i will be here when you wake up, 

'im scared bea, i dont want you to go

'you will be safe with the doctor ok, allie nodded and they came to a stop

'miss you need to say good bye so we can take her in, 

'allie i will be here the whole time ok, allie nodded and bea kissed her lips and they started to roll her into the room and bea was directed to the waiting room and she saw franky and debbie there and hugged them both, 

'what the hell happened bea? is she ok?

'she has 2 broken ribs and a bleed and there taking her for surgery now, 

'how the hell did that happen?

'sit down so i can tell you about last night, once they all sat bea started

'last night we went to sleep and she was fine but a few hours later i was woken by her talking in her sleep and i tried to wake her but i must have scared her cause she flipped me over and held my hands above my head, she was breathing heavily and sweating and i could tell in her eyes that she was out of it so i talked to her to relax and she did when she realized it was me, she felt ashamed and embarrassed for what she did and she went to the bathroom and locked herself in there, i tried to get her to open up but she wouldnt and after 15 minutes she came out and packed her bag and we argued cause she wanted to leave saying that she didnt want to hurt me, she broke up with me and than left, thats when debbie came out of her room and after half an hour i went looking for her and i found her at the park and she was screaming for help, when i got closer i saw there was a guy on top of her and i threw him off her and decked him and bought her back home, we talked and sorted everything out, she told me she fell asleep on the bench at the park and she was woken by him on top of her and her hit he in the stomach and the face, when she woke up today she tried to get out of bed and was in lot of pain and so we called the ambulance and now she is having surgery

'fuck thats crazy red

'yea i know i just hope she is going to be ok, franky laid her hand on bea's

'she is strong bea, im sure she will be ok, bea nodded and they sat back waiting on news, 3 hours later and the doctor came out

'allie novak?

'yes im her girlfriend, how is she?

'surgery went well and we managed to stop the bleed and she is in recovery, she will be in hospital for 3 days but when she goes home it takes 4-6 weeks for her ribs to be better so she will be in pain for a while but we will give her some strong pain killers

'ok thank you, can we see her?

'yes of course there wheeling her into her room now so i will take you to her room, they followed the doctor to allie's room and they walked in bea going straight to allie and kissing her cheek and stroked her cheek

'i should have gone after her straight away and she wouldnt have been hurt, 

'mum you cant think like that, its that guys fault for doing what he did, did you report him?

'no i was more worried about getting allie away from him, 

'ok well dont worry about him now lets just get allie better, franky went and got coffee for them a couple hours later and bea was watching the tv she purchased for allie when she felt a hand on her hand and she turned her head to see allie was awake

'hey baby how you feeling?

'sore but im ok, did the operation go ok?

'yea it did, you will be in pain for a few weeks while your ribs heal but you will be fine after that

'thank you, bea kissed allie and pulled back when she heard franky and debbie walk in

'allie your awake so you good to see you

'you too debbie, sorry if i scared you

'its ok as long as your ok thats all that matters, allie smiled and they all sat down watching tv as allie was in and out of sleep but bea kept tight hold of her hand to show support, 

=========================================

the next day allie needed to shower but didnt know how too so bea offered

'babe i will help you dont worry, 

'thank you baby, bea lifted allie up into her arms gently and took her to the shower and sat her down on the shower chair, she went and got the toiletries that franky had bought from home for allie and went back to the bathroom and turned the water on washing allie down and than she washed her hair and than her body, once she finished she dried her and dressed her and than brushed her hair and allie brushed her teeth, bea looked to see that allie needed new sheets, 

'allie wait for for 5 minutes while i make your bed, allie nodded and bea went to the nurse and got new sheets and blankets and took the old ones off and put fresh ones on, she than went to allie and carried her back to her bed, allie could walk but it was painful so bea preferred to carry her, once back in bed lunch came and allie had a little bit but it wasnt very tasty, 

'allie thats doesnt look very good

'its fine baby im just happy to have something to to eat, i have had plenty of times where i didnt eat for days so i dont want to take it for granted, 

'your sweet allie you know that, just than the doctor walked in

'miss novak how you feeling today?

'sore quite sore doctor

'ok we will get you something strong

'thank you, the doctor administered some morphine and bea saw allie fall asleep soon after, 

'so doctor how is she doing?

'it will be a couple more days till the pain dulls a little but by the looks of her tests everything seems ok, 

'good im glad, 

'ugh i wanted to ask you some thing miss?

'its miss smith but call me bea, 

'ok bea i know what happened to her the other night and im wondering would you know who the guy was if you saw him, bea nodded

'yea i would his face is edged into my head, why do you ask?

'well there is a guy in the emergency that came in the night before you brought allie in and his face was all bloodied and bruised and when i asked him what happened he said some one bashed him in the park, it might be the same guy

'can i see him?

'yes as long as you promise not to go crazy?

'yea ok i promise, bea kissed allie's head and followed the doctor to the guys room and stopped in her tracks, she knew as soon as she laid eyes on him that it was the guy that attacked allie, the doctor saw how bea was looking at the guy 

'its him isnt it?

'yea it is, 

'ok i will call the police and explain what happened and i will put 2 security guards outside allie's room

'thank you, im gonna leave before i kill him, the doctor took bea back too allie who was still sleeping so bea sat beside the bed again, she had texts from franky and debbie checking on allie and bea saying she was slowly doing better but still quite a lot of pain, debbie was staying with franky and bea was happy she wouldnt be home alone, she had been sitting there watching tv for an hour when allie woke up 

'bea can you please get me some water?

'sure babe, bea put some water in a cup and handed it to allie and she drank it

'allie i gotta tell you something?

'what is it?

'the guy that attacked you is in this hospital, allie's eyes went wide

'w..w..what? 

'yea he came here after we left him in the park complaining her got bashed, i went to see to make sure it was him and it was, the doctor called the police and they will want statements from me and you, allie noded

'ok but does he know im here?

'no he doesnt and plus the doctor has the security outside your room so dont worry, plus im here and i wont let anyone touch you,

'thank you, bea could see allie looked really tired

'allie go back to sleep your tired, 

'i am i think its the meds, 

'yea probably,

'you wont go anywhere?

'no i will be here so dont worry, allie nodded and bea saw her eyes slowly closing as she fell into a deep sleep, 

bea sat there watching allie sleep, her chest rising and falling as she breathed, her blonde hair sprawled around on the pillow, her plump lips that she loved to kiss, she was really falling for this woman, she didnt know she could fall for someone so quick but yet here she was, she loves allie? she sat up straight in her chari

'i love allie!!! she whispered to herself as the realization hit her,


	8. jail time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who goes to jail?

bea was laying on the makeshift bed in allie's room and as allie slept bea couldnt as the realization hit her hard that she was in love with the blonde, she never felt like this before about anyone not even harry, they only got married cause she got pregnant so there was no love there but she couldnt understand how she could have such strong feelings for allie, they had only known each other for a few weeks but in saying that she felt something for the blonde since the day they met and wanted to keep her safe, she picked up her phone and saw 4.25 in the morning and she still hadnt gotten any sleep she did try but just kept tossing and turning, she decided to play a game on her phone for a bit to try and clear her head

allie had slept on and off as well unbeknown to bea as she just lay there quietly as she thought about the guy that had attacked her and now was in the same hospital, she wondered what goes through someones head when they rape, hurt or take advantage of another person, how can you force someone to have sex with you? how can you put your hands on someone to hurt them? she didnt understand but yet everyone is different, she saw bea was on her phone and by the looks of it she was playing a game so she very slowly sat up and got out of bed and walked to bea's bed scaring the shit out of bea when she sat on her bed

'fuck allie you scared me, i didnt hear you get out of bed

'sorry but i wanted to be close to you, 

'i do to babe but you should be in bed, allie lay down next to bea

'i am in bed, bea laughed

'i meant the hospital bed, 

'well this is a hospital bed so im right where i should be, she smirked and bea put her arm around allie and allie leaned her head on it using it like a pillow, bea put her phone down beside her pillow and allie held her hand and they lay together

'im glad your staying here, i know the beds are not comfortable 

'i dont mind as long im with you, bea smiled and kissed allies head 'now go to sleep you need to rest 

'yes boss, allie smiled and closed her eyes, it seems all bea needed was allie beside her as she fell asleep a couple minutes after allie did, 

allie was woken by the doctor clearing his throat and she turned to see him standing there so she got out of bea's bed fixing the blanket on her as she was still sleeping and than she went back to her bed

'sorry doc i just missed her during the night so i went for snuggles, he laughed

'its fine allie i just came to see how your doing?

'not gonna lie im quite sore but thats to be expected right

'yes it is right but i will organize some pain meds for you which will help you sleep more, 

'thank you that would be appreciated, just before he went to leave allie stopped him 'ugh doc whoever you send in here can you tell them to keep it down please i would like bea to get as much rest as possible

'yes of course dont worry, with a smile he was gone and ten minutes later a nurse came in and pushed some meds through her IV and that sent allie back to sleep not long later,

bea woke up and groaned as the sun was in her eyes so she pulled the blanket over her head and grabbed her phone seeing it was nearly 11am and wondered why allie was still sleeping and when did she get out of bed with her, she got out of bed and patted over to the bathroom using the toilet and washing her face and brushing her teeth and than going out to sit on one of the chairs, not too long later she saw debbie walk in

'hey mum how are you?

'hey sweet heart im fine, how are you?

'im good i bought you and allie some food, she pulled out chinese from her back pack and handed it to her mum and sat down 'so how is allie doing?

'she is getting there, she is still in quite a bit of pain but she will get there, debbie nodded 

'thats good, how is she still sleeping?

'i think she woke up earlier as in the middle of the night she came and lay with me in my bed and when i woke up she was back in her bed,

'well god forbid you 2 sleep apart, she laughed and bea giggled 'its cute mum really, bea blushed bright red, they sat quietly for a while and debbie could see the clogs turning in her mums head as she always could see when it happens

'whats up mum?

'huh nothing baby

'yea right as if just tell me mum, bea sighed

'i think im in love with allie, but how after such a short amount of time? it doesnt make sense

'oh mum thats great, dont feel scared by it you have to embrace it, its a wonderful thing to feel, 

'but deb its too early? only after a few weeks?

'mum people fall in love after one date, you and allie have a special kind of relationship, it may have started patient-doctor but she brings something out of you, your much happier with her around and you kinda bounce of each other, yes there have been some issues like allie detoxing and getting clean and now her being hurt but i see it in both of you, 

'see what? 

'she loves you mum and you love her and there is nothing wrong with that, i know you think its too early but its not cause you cant help who you love, debbie smiled and sat letting it all sink into bea, bea sat with her arms crossed over her chest and was staring at allie but little did she know that allie had been awake for a bit and heard the conversation but didnt say anything on fear of scaring the red head, debbie' voice bought bea out of her daze and she shook her head and turned to face debbie

'sorry debb what did you say?

'i said its lunchtime so we should wake allie so we can eat together, bea nodded and went to allie

'allie wake up babe, allie opened her eyes and smiled at bea

'hey sleepyhead you should get up debbie bought us food so you should eat, allie got up with the help of bea and bea pulled the food out and placed allie's on the table with a fork and rolled the table over to her and than handed debbie hers and than sat down with her own, 

'thank you debbie its nice of you to bring food, 

'no problem i know hospital food is gross, sorry that was rude i meant its not very appetizing but what do you expect when they have so many people to feed, allie nodded

'yea very true, they work hard to feed people and make them comfortable, debbie nodded

'you know i thought of being a nurse, said debbie and bea whipped her head towards her

'you never told me that

'i never told anyone except a teacher at school 

'why didnt you study to be one? said allie 

'i still might, i go back to uni next year and its a toss up between a nurse or a lawyer

'what made you want to be a nurse or a lawyer? asked allie

'well after what happened with mum and harry i want to make sure that scum like him get put away for a long time, as for the nurse well after seeing mum in hospital so many times and sitting beside her bed the whole time i saw how nurses help people, you know its normally the doctors that get the praise and as good as they are the nurses are the backbone of the hospital and there the ones that do so much for the patients, i used to sit there and watch as they came and went from mums room, checking her blood pressure, checking her breathing and all that stuff than one night i heard a buzzer go off and the nurses and doctors went running down the hall so i thought i would go for a walk to see what was going on and when i stopped at a room and looked in i was in awe to see them working tirelessly to help revive a man, it was amazing to see and it was that night that i thought about being a nurse, i really want to help people and this is the best way to do it i think, 

bea had tears in her eyes and stood up and walked to debbie and pulled her up and into her arms squeezing her tight, 'baby you are an amazing person and whatever you decide to do you will be fantastic and im sorry you had sit there and watch everything that happened but the best thing to come out of him was you and i dont ever regret that

'thank you mum, i love you

'i love you too baby, debie pulled away from her mum wiping her tears and they turned to see allie with tears rolling down her face

'whats wrong allie?

'nothing babe its just that was so beautiful and everyone deserves a mum like you, bea smiled 'umm and i want a hug as well, she giggled and bea walked to her and gave her a hug and than kissed her lips

'better babe?

'much better now are you guys up for a movie?

'as long as its a christmas movie? said debbie 

'sure the santa clause is about to start so come and sit with me, bea and debbie bought there chairs over beside her bed and bea and allie laughed when debbie pulled out some junk food to eat, chips, chocolate, biscuits and some m&m's and they enjoyed the next couple hours eating junk food and watching the movie

============================================

a couple nights later and bea was woken to allie having a nightmare and the nurse just walked in after hearing the commotion and saw allie moving around in her bed, 

'bea we need to calm her down she will rip her stitches, bea nodded and went over to allie

'while you do that i will get her something to calm her 

'thank you, 'allie baby wake up, alle just kept moving around and mumbling bea's name

'allie....allie im here wake up your ok, bea saw allie open her eyes and bea saw the fear in her eyes straight away 'hey your ok babe

'bea your here?

'of course i am where else would i be?

'sorry i just had a nightmare and i got scared, 

'your ok now babe, allie nodded and pulled bea into a hug

'will you lay with me?

'sure can you move over a little bit, allie moved and bea got in with her wrapping her arms around allie, the nurse came in with a syringe 

'allie this is gonna help you sleep ok, 

'ok thank you, sorry if i woke others up

'its fine i will just administer this and let you get to sleep, she pushed it through her IV and left allie in bea's arms, they were silent for a bit until bea decided to speak

'do you want to talk about the nightmare?

'not really babe im so tired can we talk about it tomorrow please,

'of course you go to sleep i will be here, allie closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep and bea followed

the morning came and bea had just finished helping allie have a shower and as she was putting her back in bed the doctor came in

'morning ladies how are you doing allie?

'im getting better, when can i go home doctor? i appreciate everything but i miss a proper bed and fresh air

'well we are gonna do some tests today and if all goes well tomorrow

'oh that would be great, thank you

'well lets wait to see the results and hope for the best, allie nodded and he left

'babe while you do your tests i am gonna go home and check on debbie and get a change of clothes for both of us, 

'ok can you do me a favor?

'of course what is it?

'in the spare room can you get my keys out of my bag and go to my place and get some stuff for me, 

'sure what do you need?

'some more clothes and my camera please, next to the camera is a cord and a laptop can you get that too and just leave it in the spare room for me

'i will get the stuff and leave them in 'your' room, making allie giggle

'thank you babe

'ok i wont be long an hour or so, if you need me call me ok, allie nodded and bea kissed her lips and left allie watching her ass jiggle in her tight jeans

'ok allie lets get you down stairs to have an ecg and than a blood test followed by an x-ray and ultrasound 

'ok sure, when allie was doing the tests she felt a bit scared, she felt those feelings come back from when she was detoxing and she didnt have bea with her to help her work those feelings out, the nurse saw allie was fidgeting and shaking and grabbed her hand

'hey its ok allie we are nearly finished and your doing really well, 

'im sorry i just you know its been hard

'im sure it has been but just know that the guy that attacked you has been arrested and the security is still following you around and that gorgeous girlfriend of yours will be back soon, 

'yea true i cant wait to see her again, she is everything to me, the nurse smiled

'you love her dont ya?

'more than anything

'have you told her?

'no i dont want to scare her away, we have only been seeing each other for a few weeks but i fell for her the first day i saw her, 

'thats so good to hear love, now lets finish this ultrasound and your all done, 

'ok thank you, once allie was finished she was rolled back into her room seeing bea sitting there opening an ice cream and took a bite, allie raised her eyebrow

'ya gonna give me any? bea smirked

'well i did buy you one but i think i may eat that as well its soo good, 

'oh really and what do i get?

'a kiss

'ok fine come and give me one, bea walked over to allie and gave her a kiss and pushing her tongue into bea's mouth making her moan, she slid her hand down bea's arm to her hand and took the ice cream from her hand and giggled as bea pulled back with a shocked look on her face, 

'that was mine

'yea but i wanted it, 

'ok fine your lucky i got another one, making allie laugh and she sat and ate her ice cream and bea went to the fridge and opened the freezer and pulled the other ice cream out and sat down with allie and ate it while watching the news, once they ate bea thought she should take allie for a walk as she hadnt been outside for a few days and she could see allie was still nervous and still worried 

'allie im gonna get a wheel chair and we are gonna go for a walk ok?

'that would be good babe, bea went and got a chair and bought it to allie and lifted her in it and taking a bottle of water and off they went, she rolled her to the elevator and that went down to the 2nd floor and exited going out to the courtyard and bea found some benches near the pond and sat there, 

'its really nice out here bea

'its a bit cold maybe i should go get a blanket

'no baby its fine if i get cold i will tell you. bea nodded 'so the nurse told me the guy that attacked me has been arrested and he is in jail

'thats good he is a dirty pig and deserves to be there, 

'yea i guess so, 

'what you dont agree?

'its not that, i was thinking earlier about what makes a person do something like that, like what makes a person want to rape someone or hit someone or hurt a person or even kill a person? 

'i cant answer that allie but from my experience with harry i guess with him i always thought he had a mental issue, within an hour he would be thankful for his dinner and than rape me and beat me and than he would snuggle up into me and kiss my cheek and say i love you, i always thought he was crazy cause i recon he honestly thought we had a perfect relationship it was crazy, bea didnt realize she was crying until she felt soft fingers wipe at her eyes and she looked at allie

'bea i would never intentionally hurt you

'i know that i trust you allie, thats why when you took off the other night after what happened i was worried you would think i was scared of you or something 

 

'i was worried i had scared you i didnt want you to think i was like him,

'i would never think that, allie you have a heart of gold and i love you, allie whipped her head up to look bea in the eyes and a smile came across her lips

'you um... you love me? bea nodded

'i do, im scared shit less to let someone in but your worth it, i know its early and we havent been together long and we both have our demons to overcome but i do love you allie, allie grabbed bea's hand lifting it to her lips

'i love you too bea, more than i thought was possible, im scared as well bea, about hurting you, about letting you down, about me feeling for you and about me using again, im hard work bea and at times my emotions take over me and i cant control them, in saying that i want you bea more than i have ever wanted anyone before

'i will be there for you and once you start sessions with bridget you will change without even realizing, im here for you no matter what and yes i know it will be a long road but i wont be going anywhere, how you make me feel is...... well shit its amazing

'everything babe? allie smirked

'yes even that part but allie... she said and leaned closer to allie's ear 'i really want to touch you, she felt allie tremble and blush

'well shit i cant do anything till im better

'i know but it will worth the wait i promise, allie laughed and kissed bea

'your cheeky you know that

'i learn from the best, they both laughed as bea saw franky walking over to them 

'hey franky

'hey red, allie how are you doing?

'im getting better but there is still quite a lot of pain 

'im sure there is i have had broken ribs before as has bea so we both know how the pain is, you will be back in bea's bed in no time, allie giggled and bea blushed making franky tease her

'franky piss off would ya, yea alright i just came to give you some news 

'ok what is it?

'well as your lawyer i went to the cop station to find out about the guy that attacked allie and he had court today and admitted to the assault and was sentenced to 2 years in jail

'only 2 years? what the fuck franky, said bea

'i know bea but he will be sent to another state and he will do his time there 

'bea babe its ok just calm down, bea sat down and grabbed allie's hand and they sat in silence for a few minute till allie spoke 

'i hope he learns something in jail, i hope he becomes a better person and he doesnt put anyone through something like this again

'i hope so too but some times when your in there it can make you worse, you can get hooked on drugs, if you get involved with the top dog your asking for trouble most of the time, 

'yea i get it but i hope he gets some type of help, they all nodded in agreement 

'ok well thats the news and i also bought you some food and junk food for the 2 of you later, 

'ohhh yummy what did you bring?

' i made you a ceasar salad for now just to munch on and i made you beef stir fry with noodles, just heat it up for dinner, 

'thank you franky

'no problems, i also bought you some junk food, pringles, star burst, top deck chocolate, jelly beans, chocolate cookies and a couple pieces of chocolate cake i made at home, i had to get these pieces quick as debbie and gidge have eaten most of it, she laughed

'franky this is too much

'no its not, im sure your sick of the food and i know you have a sweet tooth

'we really appreciate this franky, said bea pulling her into a rare hug

'your welcome red now i gotta go and get back to work, 

'ok is debbie ok at your place?

'she is fine, she tried to stay at home last night but i turned up at your house and demanded she get her butt im my car, she sighed at me and grabbed her stuff and went to my house, she cheered up when i made chocolate cake, bea and allie giggled

'that girl thinks of her stomach all the time, thanks for looking after her i know she is old enough to be home on her own but i still worry

'no sweat red, she said to tell you the system at work is still down at work and will be off for a couple of weeks so she has lots of time off and is looking forward to playing nurse for allie, 

'oh great i can just imagine her now, tell her i love her

'ok see ya guys i will come by tomorrow but if you need anything before than just call, 

'thank you franky, see ya, bea turned to allie and smiled

'how about i take you back up to your bed and we put a movie on and have our salad and some junk food, 

'i would love that, 

========================================================== 

allie was given the all clear to leave the hospital so in the morning she got up early and showered with the help of bea who decided to shower with her and than once they were dressed and bea had packed allie's stuff she directed her into the wheelchair and rolled her out the hospital and she called an uber who got there within a few minutes, she wanted to surprise the others so she didnt call for a lift, she helped allie into the car and put the bags in and got in herself, the guys took them to franky's house and they got out and went to the front door and rung the door bell, franky opened it a minute later

'holy shit what are you doing here?

'allie was released so we thought we would come here first considering my daughter is here, can we come in?

'yea shit sorry take allie through to the lounge i will get your bags, 

'thanks, bea took allie to the couch and sat her down and she saw debbie come out of the spare room

'mum, allie your here

'we are baby allie got released so we came here, 

'im so happy to see you both, she hugged her mum and than allie gently

'we are happy to see you debbie, have you been good?

'im always good mum, 

'its been good having her around except she wants to cook all this bloody food and i cant keep up sometimes, bea turned to debbie trying to read her

'guys give me a minute with debbie please, 

'of course red, they went to the spare room they both walked into the room and sat on the bed

'whats going on?

'what do you mean?

'i mean you only crazy cook when your stressed and anxious so whats going on baby?

'nothing mum im fine

'listen debbie you know your my number one ok and you will only worry me more by not telling me

'im fine mum i guess i have have just felt a little stressed with worry, 

'about what?

'allie mostly, what she went through was crazy like you cant even go tot the park without having to worry that something will happen

'i know but she will be ok baby

'yea i know but i guess im just worried about he, i mean i know she is going through a lot and she is still scared and has nightmares and now this on top of that i dont want her to spiral 

'yea i know but she will start with bridget next week and i will be there for her so i think in time she will get through it, debbie nodded

'and i will be there as well mum, i want to help ok, 

'ok baby, you talk to me if you struggling wont you?

'yes of course

'ok good now lets see what franky is doing, they walked out to see franky giving allie a foot massage

'umm whats going on here?

'sorry red its just allie said her feet were hurting so i thought i would help out, 

'thank you, its lunch time so debbie and i will go get something 

'yea ok allie you ok to stay with me here?

'yea sure as long as you keep massaging my feet, franky laughed

'sure blondie, bea can you get some coke as well please

'sure, allie is there anything in particular you want to eat?

'can you maybe get kfc i really want chicken?

'yea ok i will get that i wont be long, bea and debbie left and returned 20 minutes later with kfc and coke in hand and placed it on the table, she saw allie was on the verge of falling asleep so quickly went over to her and kissed her

'allie dont fall asleep you need to eat so you can take your meds, allie nodded

'yea ok baby, bea helped allie to the table and plated up her food putting a couple pieces chicken some chips, gravy, coleslaw and a warm bun, she poured coke for everyone and sat down she gave allie a couple tablets and she took them and started eating

'franky do you want to make bridget a plate?

'yea i should and i will take it to her work after, franky packed bridgets food and than they all sat down eating and drinking, debbie cleaned the dishes and bea packed them away while franky and allie sat on the couch watching tv, 20 minutes later bea came through to see allie fast asleep, 

'shit franky you couldnt keep her awake?

'sorry red i wasnt concentrating

'its fine im gonna call an uber and get her home

'no dont i will take you as im going that way to take gidge her food, 

'ok thanks, debbie get your bag please

'ok mum, debbie came back 5 minutes later and picked up allie's bag and taking them to franky's car

'ok franky im gonna carry her out can you opened the back door for me please, franky nodded and went and do so and bea carried allie and gently put her in the car laying her down, she got in the other side and had allie's head in her lap stroking her head, franky dropped them off and bea took allie to her bed laying her down and pulling the covers up for her and kissed her head, she went downstairs and through the dirty washing in the washing machine and starting it up and gong to sit with debbie in the lounge room, debbie saw her mum was tired

'mum why dont you go have a nap with allie?

'i was thinking about it but im actually too tired to move from here, debbie stood up and pulled her mum up and pushed her up the stairs and into her room

'go lay down and relax, bea nodded

'thank you when we get up i will make dinner, 

'dont worry mum i will cook

'are you sure?

'yep i m gonna make lasagna and chips

'ok thanks baby, bea went and laid with allie and her eyes closed straight away and she fell asleep

allie was the first to wake up and she smiled when she saw bea sleeping beside her, she saw bea open her eyes and she leaned over and kissed her

'hey babe did you sleep ok? bea nodded

'yea i did how about you?

'yea i did the meds help me sleep better, is debbie cooking it smells good?

'she said before i went to sleep that she was gonna make lasagna and chips and it should be ready soon so we should get up, just than bea saw the door open and debbe came in smiling

'hey guys dinner is ready i will bring it in here so allie doesnt have to walk up and down the stairs all the time, 

'hank you debbie i really appreciate it

'of course just think of me as your nurse, she laughed and walked off and bea rolled her eyes

'you got a great daughter there

'i sure do, im lucky, 5 minutes later debbie bought in 3 plates of food and bought allie a lap table for her food, 

'thank you debbie it smells great

'your welcome, oh wait i gotta get something, she left and came back a couple minutes later with 3 cans of coke and gave one to each of them and than sat down and they all ate and talked, once they finished allie took more meds and sat up against the head board while debbie took the dishes down and cleaned the kitchen, she saw bea come down to try help

'mum it fine i did most of the dishes while i was cleaning so go up and sit with allie, im going to bed after this anyway

'ok debbie good night baby

'good night mum, bea went to her room and saw allie had fallen asleep in a seated position so she laid her down properly and than went and had a shower and got into bed sleep claiming her shortly after,


	9. nightmares are a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the suffering continues, when will allie catch a break

when bea woke up she saw allie was still sleeping so she got out of bed and crept out of the room using debbie's bathroom and freshening up there not wanting to wake allie, once she was finished she went to see if debbie was still sleeping, she went into her room and saw she was awake and on her laptop

'good morning debbie

'good morning mum, sleep ok?

'yea i did how about you?

'yea good mum, i was just about to get up and make breakfast do you want some?

'what are you gonna make?

'i was thinking pancakes with chocolate sauce and fresh fruit

'yes please sounds yummy, 

'ok is allie awake yet?

'no not yet the meds make her really tired

'alright lets go down, they both walked to the kitchen and bea put the coffee machine on and debbie pulled out the ingredients and started making breakfast, 20 minutes later bea put coffee for them both and debbie made a plate for them both and they sat down to eat, 

'so mum im off work for at least another 2 weeks so whatever you need dont hesitate to ask ok, 

'ok thank you debbie but you should also enjoy your time off

'oh yea i will but i want to help you with allie, she needs our attention right now so im here to help, bea nodded and they finished eating and bea cleaned the dishes and the kitchen and than sat with debbie,

'actually debbie if i make a shopping list can you go do it for me please?

'yea sure mum, 

'ok where is the shopping list book

'near the phone i think, bea went and got it and a pen and started the list both of them putting there own stuff on the list and debbie adding a bunch of junk food and ingredients to make sweets, 

'oh by the way debbie i spoke to allie about her anxiety and i mentioned that you cook when you feel anxious and i thought maybe when she is better you could have a day of cooking with her, what do you think?

'yea i would love too, i have a few new recipes i want to try so we can do it together and you can invite franky and bridget over, 

'sounds good baby thank you, you have been great through all of this, i know you and i are still dealing with our own thing but you helping me with allie has been a big help

'of course mum, we are a team and if allie needs us than we are there for her, just than they both turned there heads to the scream that came from bea's room and bea shot up the stairs and into her room followed by debbie and they saw allie having a night mare, 

'NO PLEASE STOP!!!! 'DONT TOUCH ME!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!!!! FUCK OFF!!! FUCK OFF!!!! FUCK OFF!!! bea went over to allie and sat beside her and put her hand on her shoulders to stop her from moving around so much, 

'allie its ok wake up, wake up allie.... bea saw allie's body slowly stop moving so much and her eyes opened trying to adjust to the room and bea, allie tried shaking her head of the fog but it wasnt working and she began to freak out as her body starting shaking and breathing became heavy, she pulled away from bea and pulled the blanket over her head saying different things

'im shit.. 'im scum.. 'im not worth it... 'they should have killed me.. 'im fucked up... she started to sob uncontrollably and bea looked at debbie

'its ok mum let me try, bea nodded and stood back as debbie stepped to the other side of the bed and lifted the blanket and got underneath it, bea could hear it all and her heart broke

'allie what are you feeling? i need you to explain your feelings to me ok. remember i know what your feeling and im here for you

''i.i.i im shit, im not worth anything, i want to die, i cant handle this pain in my heart, she continued to sob and debbie put her hand on her arm

'your worth so much more than you think allie, your not shit, shit things have happened to you and thats not your fault, allie had slowed her sobbing to gently crying and hiccups 

'it is my fault,

'why do you think that?

'because im a bad person, im so messed up and i dont deserve anything good in my life, i dont deserve your mum, she whispered

'your not a bad person allie, you have been around mum for a few weeks and i have never seen her smile so much in my life and its thanks to you, she loves you, you know

'i love her debbie and i dont ever get close to anyone cause i dont want to get hurt but i couldnt help it with her i fell for her 

'i get it she's a great person allie, you know i felt a lot like you after harry did what he did to me, i felt worthless and disgusting and i thought no one will ever want to be close to me after that, to be honest at times i still feel that way but i have learnt ways to manage it and im doing better, allie your an amazing person and you shouldnt think any different, you need to know that here in our house with me, mum, bridget and franky around your safe i promise, 

'im sorry you went through that debbie you deserve so much happiness, 

'thank you allie, you do too and you know me, mum and you are alike, we have been through rape and have people hurt us and together with each others support we can get through it, allie kissed debbie's head

'thank you debbie, 

'of course now the slave driver told me i gotta do the food shopping so im gonna go and she is gonna come in here ok? allie giggled

'ok i need her here with me, 

'ok good is there anything you want from the shops? 

'can you get the stuff for banana splits please

'of course ok i will see you in a couple hours, debbie got out and kissed her mums cheek

'i will be back mum, 

'thank you debbie, debbie left and bea slid into the place that debbie was and allie clung to her and bea wrapped her arms around her holding her and rocking her

'im sorry for pushing you away

'its ok allie i just want you to be ok and know im here for you,

'i do its just hard to open up to someone

'im the same, but know im here to listen and support you ok, they lay there quietly for a while till bea thought to approach allie about her nightmares

'allie the nightmares are getting more frequent arent they?

'i guess so, 

'there almost every night so i think im gonna ask bridget to start sessions with you earlier instead of waiting till your healed

'but how can i get to her office?

'im gonna ask her to do it here, i think the sooner you start the better, what do you think? i dont want you to feel like im pushing you into it,

'no i dont feel like that, if bridget doesnt mind doing it earlier and here than thats fine with me, bea nodded and went to get out of bed

'i will go call her now, she felt an arm on her hand

'please dont go i need you close to me right now, 

'ok i wont im here for you, bea held allie and rocked her and within half an hour allie fell asleep and bea did too

==============================

debbie arrived back from the shops with her mums car and bought in the first load of shopping and going back to get the second load and than going to get the 2 boxes of drinks and water she got and locking up bea's car, she started to put all the shopping away making sure to find the ice cream first and put it in the freezer also putting in there 3 cans of drink to cool quickly, she put he food away and decided on tacos for dinner and sandwiches for lunch, she decided to relax for half an hour while the drinks got cold and she was tired,after watching some tv she made a sandwich for herself and bea and allie and grabbed the drinks and walked upstairs with the tray in her hands, she pushed the door open to see them both sleeping so she put the tray on the side table and bea must of heard her so she opened her eyes,

'hey baby your back already

'yea mum i have been gonna for over an hour and than i put everything away and watched tv for a while and now i have lunch for us, you should wake allie so she can eat cause she didnt have breakfast, 

'yea ok, bea shook allie lightly to wake her 'allie come on babe wake up, allie opened her eyes and bea could tell she was really tired and this morning took a massive toll on her 'allie debbie is back and she made us lunch, you gotta eat and take your meds

'ok can you help me sit up please, bea pulled allie up and she leaned up against the head board, 

'thank you, 

'here you go allie, debbie sat the tray on allie's lap which had little legs so it wasnt leaning on her, 

'mum thats yours and thats ine and a drink for each of us, 

'thank you debbie you didnt have to do this, 

'well i was making a sandwich for myself and i dont want mum stealing mine so thought better make for all of us and plus i like us all eating together, allie smiled 

'i appreciate it, whats in it?

'ham, cheese, tomato, lettuce, cucumber and carrot, 

debbie put her mums tv on and flicked it to a movie and they sat there eating and drinking, allie only managed half and debbie was happy to finish hers off, allie leaned her head back after she took her meds, she had her can of drink in her hand and they were watching the grinch with bea sitting next to allie and debbie laid at the foot of the bed, they had been watching tv for 30 minutes and allie fell asleep again with the can of drink in between her legs, bea took the can and put it on the table and laid her down properly and debbie stood up

'mum im gonna go watch tv down stairs

'no your fine here debbie she will be asleep for a while and id like if you can stay and watch the movie with me, 

'if your sure mum

'definitely now come and snuggle with me, debbie got in bed beside her mum and bea put her arm around debbie and they watched the grinch and when that was finished they watched northpole and they both fell asleep midways through that movie, allie opened her eyes 2 hours later and looking beside her she smiled when she saw bea and debbie snuggled together, she kissed both there heads and laid her head down closing her eye and fell asleep again her body and mind tired from her earlier breakdown, 

================================================= 

bea woke up a little later and smiled when she saw she was sleeping between her 2 girls, she kissed debbie's cheek and than allie's feeling she was quite warm, she moved her hand to her head and than down her back and realized she had a fever 'shit' she mumbled, she got out of bed and went downstairs and grabbed her phone calling a home doctor first and once she booked them which were gonna take an hour she than called bridget filling her in on what happened today and seeing if she can start sessions at home earlier

'yes of course bea how about i come by in a couple days as i know your waiting for a home doctor to check her over, whats wrong with her?

'she has a temperature, she doesnt even know i have a doctor coming, 

'ok well franky is coming over to see you guys but i will speak to you tomorrow and organize a time,

'ok thank you bridget, i will talk to you than

'you will good bye, bea set her phone down and put the kettle on to make allie a tea and she put the air-con on to help cool her down, once she made the tea she took it upstairs seeing debbie waking up

'hey mum whats that?

'i made tea for allie i felt her before and she has a temperature so i thought this might help, i also called a home doctor to come just to make sure its nothing major, 

'ok mum well im gonna have a shower and than get dinner started if you need anything just call out,

'thank you sweet heart and franky will be here soon as well,

'ok i will listen out for her, bea set the mug on the bedside table and sat beside allie shaking her gently and allie opened her eyes

'hey allie are you feeling ok?

' a bit hot actually, can you pull the blanket off me please, 

'yea you have a temp i felt your head and back before and you were pretty warm so i called a home doctor to come here, i hope you dont mind?

'no i dont mind thank you, 

'ok well i made you some tea so here it is and the doctor should be here within 45 minutes or so, bea handed the mug to her

'ok thank you, where is debbie?

'she is having a shower and than she will make dinner and franky is coming over as well, 

'she always comes when food is involved, she giggled

'i know she always manages to turn up when food or dessert is gonna be served, bea smiled 'can i get you anything else?

'have you maybe got a cold pack my head is really hot

'yea i do i will go get it, bea went to the freezer and grabbed the ice pack and wrapped it in a tea towel and took it up to allie 'ok lay down babe and i will put this on, allie nodded and lay down and bea put the pack on her head and allie sighed

'better?

'much better thank you, bea sat beside allie holding the ice pack in place for about 20 minutes when she heard the door bell and debbie answer it, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs and the doctor and franky walked in 

'hey red the doc is here, 

'thank you franky, hi doctor this is allie and she got out of hospital a couple days ago 

'ok what was she in for?

'she got attacked and has 2 broken ribs and had a bleed and they operated on her, it went fine and she was sent home, she had a panic attack this morning and she managed to calm down and sleep after that and i realized while she was sleeping that she had a temperature so i called you just to make sure its just a temp and nothing more, 

'ok allie do you mind if i check your ribs please first?

'yea sure, allie pulled her top up and he checked her out

'ok the ribs are fine so im gonna take your temp, put this under your tongue please, allie held the thermometer under her tongue for 20 seconds and it showed it was high, 'any other symptoms allie? 

'like what?

'coughing, sneezing, vomiting or any new aches?

'no doc just the temp, 

'ok i think its just the stress you have been under, you body is in a process of healing and with your panic attack this morning it has probably given you a head ache is that right?

'yea i have a head ache

'ok so i have a bottle of liquid aspirin so just take a tablespoon 3 times a day and you should be fine in a couple days, 

'ok thank you doctor

'no problem if you get any more suptoms just either call us again or go straight to the hospital, allie nodded, he gathered his things and stood up

'franky can you show him out please?

'sure red, right this way doc, franky led him out of the house thanking him again and than she went and helped debbie with dinner, 

'allie i spoke to bridget and she said she will have a first session with you in 2 days, she said rest up tomorrow and than she will come the following day

'okay thanks for doing that for me, 

'of course now are you hungry?

'not really but do you have any ice blocks? or zooper doopers?

'yes i have icy poles which color do you want, i have red, lemonade and kiwi fruit?

'can i have a lemonade please, 

'sure i will be back, be went down stairs into the freezer and grabbed a lemonade icy pole

'hey mum are you guys ready for dinner?

'i am but allie isnt hungry she just wants one of these

'ok i will make her a plate and keep it warm incase she wants to eat later,

'thank you debbie, 

'red take her a bottle of cold water as well she has to keep her fluids up,

'good point, she grabbed abottle of water and went upstairs to give it to allie, 

'ok babe i have your icy pole and a water for you, 

'thank you, go and eat bea i will be fine here im just gonna watch a movie, actually i should go back to the spare room,

'NO! bea yelled 'sorry i mean no dont go i want you in my bed, 

'but bea dont you want your own space back?

'no i want you here please stay, allie smiled

'yea ok as long as i can cuddle you tonight when we sleep, bea laughed

'is there any other way to sleep, 

'true babe, ok go eat i will be here, bea kissed allie 

'i wont be long, she went down stairs and sat with franky and debbie eating

'theses are great tacos deb

'thank you its my secret recipe

'well shit mini-bea has become a better cook than me, she laughed

'oh franky her food is amazing, 

'thanks mum, i just love to cook so i put love into everything i cook even if its a simple sandwich, 

'im glad your passionate about cooking debbie, maybe you should have your own resturant

'oh my god red thats perfect, you could call it debbie's delights and you could cook your amazing food, 

'i dont know thats too hard to run a restaurant,

'well debbie how about your own food truck?

'on my own i wouldnt know how to start it an run it, 

'if you really want to do this deddie i will do it with you if you want? we can run it together

'really franky? you would do that for me?

'of course i would plus i love to cook too so it would be good for both of us, if you really want this on the weekend i will came over and we can talk more about it and set some stuff up

'what do you think mum?

'i think its a great idea debbie, your food is great and people will love it, 

'ok than lets talk on the weekend franky

'awesome debbie we are about to go into business together, they shook hands and bea thought between franky's and debbie's talent there food will be incredible, after they ate franky left and debbie cleaned the kitchen with bea's help

'mum allie should have a bath to cool down

'yea thats a good idea, i will give her one after we finish here,

'mum go up now before she falls asleep again,

'oh shit yea i should, are you ok here?

'yea im fine go up and sort her out, bea went upstairs and saw allie watching tv giggling at a funny part

'hey babe i think you should have a both to cool you down, allie nodded

'ok but im gonna need a lot of help getting in and out, 

'dont worry honey i got you, i will go fill the tub and i will be back to get you, allie smiled and bea went to the bathroom and filled the bath with cool water and put in some bubbles, once that was done she went back to allie and helped her up onto her feet and walked her to the bathtub and sat her on the edge

'ok im gonna undress you and i will be gentle, if i hurt you tell me

'ok, bea took allie's top off first and than she got allie to stand and sh pulled down allie's trackies and undies as allie held onto her shoulders, she stood back up and helped allie into the tub, when allie lay back she winced as the pain in her abdomen hurt bad

'ahhh fuck shit, ohhh

'shit im sorry, 

'no its not you its when i lay back it pulls on my ribs, 

'yea i forgot it hurts more than, allie took a few deep breathes

'its ok thank you for helping me, bea smiled

'anytime babe, not im gonna clean you down is that ok? allie nodded and bea grabbed the sponge putting soap on it and moving it all over allie's body gently making sure to take extra care around her stomach area, she rinsed he off and allie lay there for a while just enjoying the bath, after 30 minutes she decided to get out,

'bea when you lift me im gonna yelp in pain but just do it ok

'alright babe, bea lifted allie up and she felt tears hit her eyes when allie nearly screamed the house down, once she was standing bea put he towel around her and allie held onto her crying on her shoulder and bea held onto her, 

'lets get you in bed and you can take your meds, allie sniffed

'yea ok, bea walked allie to the bed and sat her down, 

'maybe you should wear just undies and a bra to bed so you can keep cool and so you dont have to deal with the hassle of getting dressed

'ok in my bag please, bea went to allie's bag and dug out undies and a bra and put them on her, she handed allie her pain meds and some water and she took them

'im gonna get a spoon for the aspirin i will be back, bea came back 5 minutes later and poured the syrup on the spoon and allie opened her mouth and took it, 

'yuk it tastes like crap, 

'im sure it does but drink some water it will help, allie had a sip of water and laid down

'im gonna go say good night to debbie i will be back soon, 

'ok tell her i say good night, bea walked to debbie's room and saw her on her laptop

'hey mum allie doing ok? i heard her screaming before

'she's really hurt debbie and it will take time to heal, 

' i hope she better soon mum,

'me too baby, she said good night to you and i just came to say good night to you as well, 

'good night mum and tell allie good night

'i will baby, bea left closing the door behind her and going back to her room seeing allie was dozing off but she opened her eyes when she saw bea, 

'debbie said good night, bea said as she got into bed and allie snuggled up to her the best she could without hurting more, 

'your tired?

'hmmm i am, 

'go to sleep i will be right here for you, allie smiled tirelessly as her eyes closed and fell asleep and bea as well,


	10. kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaz meets bea and debbie and finds out everything but how will she react?

bea woke up to allie groaning in bed next to her and she turned over to see her trying to get out of bed

'babe where are you going?

'to the toilet, im gonna piss myself

'ok let me help you, bea got up and helped allie to the toilet and waited outside the door for her 'tell me when your finished and i will help you back to bed, a couple minutes later she heard allie

'im finished, bea took allie back to bed and lay her down throwing the blanket over her, she put her handover allie's head and felt she was still warm, 

'allie your still warm im gonna get you a fresh bottle of water and give you some of the syrup

'yea ok, 5 minutes later bea came back up and put the water on the side table and gave allie some of the syrup and laughed when allie pulled a disgusted face, 

'drink some water to kill the taste, allie had some water and lay back down

'what do you need to do today bea?

'just some paperwork, im gonna go pick it up are you ok here? debbie is here as well

'yea i should be ok but i will miss you, bea smiled and leaned down and kissed allie 

'i will miss you too but i wont be long, bea went and had a shower and than got dressed in jeans and a singlet, when she came out of the bathroom she saw allie had fallen asleep so she grabbed her shoes and went down stairs to see debbie making something to eat

'good morning debbie

'good morning mum are you hungry?

'i am what are you making?

'just some ham, cheese and tomatoes toasties i will make you one,

'thank you, bea went and poured a coffee for the both of them and they sat down eating

'allie still sleeping?

'she got up for a bit and i gave her some syrup cause she is still really warm

'ok where are you going?

'i gotta go to the office to get some paperwork i should be back in half an hour, will you be here or are you going somewhere?

'im not going anywhere, once im done eating i will clean up and than shower and i will go sit with allie

'thank you i appreciate it, 

'no problems mum, bea finished eating and kissed debbie on the head and grabbed her keys and wallet and was walking out

'i will bring lunch home with me debbie

'ok mum,

bea went to the office and walked in opening the windows to air it out when she is there, she sat in her chair and switched the computer on checking her emails, once she finished she went through her files picking out a few that she needed to make a bunch of notes for and set them on the table, she looks around the office pissed off that the cleaners havent been so she called them and abused them and told them to get there asses moving and clean the office and once she finished that she closed the windows and grabbed the files and locked the office going to her car, 

she drove hungry jacks and went through drive threw ordering food for her, debbie and allie, once she paid and got the food she drove home parking the car and took the food inside not seeing allie or debbie so she went upstairs and into her room smiling when she saw allie laying with debbie watching a movie and debbie was holding a cold pack on allie's head

'hey guys, allie smiled at bea 

'hey mum you took your time 

'yea sorry the damn cleaners hadnt been so i called them and told them to get there asses over to the office and clean it, debbie giggled

'im sure you were really sweet to them, bea smiled

'im always sweet debbie, 

'ha yea right mum, did you bring food?

'i did its on the table, 

'ok well why didnt you bring it up here so we can eat?

'not sure actually, 

'ugh i will get it and you help allie sit up so she can eat, 

'yes boss, bea went and sat beside allie and helped her sit up properly 'that ok?

'yes thank you, bea kissed allie on the lips and smiled when she heard allie moan but they pulled apart quickly knowing debbie will be back soon

''mm bea i could kiss you all day and night

'same here babe, are you hungry?

'yea i am what did you get?

'hungry jacks, i got a whopper meal each and nuggets to share, allie nodded and debbie came in holding the drinks and food

'ahh mum help, bea laughed as she got up and took the drinks from her hands and put one on the table near allie and the other 2 on her table near the bed, debbie sat on the bed and handed out the food and they all ate while talking 

'so mum did you get your paperwork?

'i did im gonna sit in bed and write up everything i need to do, 

'im sorry i have kept you from work, said allie

'its fine allie i needed a break anyways, plus im still doing my paperwork and the clients have been rescheduled for next week

'ok but if you need to go back i understand,

'im not going anywhere till next week and its only 3 days as its christmas and im closing the office for 3 weeks, 

'3 weeks? thats a long time

'yea but i get to spent time with you 2 and celebrate christmas and new years, 

'mum what are we doing for christmas this year?

'a bbq here i think is the best thing, allie will still be healing and the house looks good with all the decorations,

'good idea mum and i can cook some of the food and dessert too, she grinned

'well of course baby we know how much you like to cook, they finished eating and debbie took the rubbish out and than came back and lay on the bed with them, 

'what are we gonna watch? asked bea

'can we watch santa clause 2?

'you ok with that allie?

'yea sure i like christmas movies, debbie put it on and 20 minutes in they paused it as kaz rang allie

'hello

'hey allie how are you?

'im ok and you?

'im good, where are you? i came home for a couple days to sort some stuff but a lot of your stuff are gone so where are you?

'im staying at a friends house, 

'whats going on allie? allie sighed she knew she had to be honest with kaz, 

'i did something stupid

'did you relapse?

'yes i did

'fucking hell allie why do you keep doing this to yourself?

'i dont know kaz im a screw up, im sorry

'oh allie i just want you well

'i know and im sorry i let you down, 

'allie where are you, i will come and get you and i will cancel my trip

'im at my girlfriends house, 

'your what? when the hell did this happen?

'a few weeks ago, its new but im ok, she helped me get clean and im doing better

'thats good, but you should come home, 

'i dont know kaz, you shouldnt have to cancel your trip for me, 

'but i want to help you allie, 

'i know and the fact that i have your support is enough, 

'ok fine well i wanna come see you 

'ok hold on, allie took the phone from her ear to talk to bea

'kaz is home for 2 days do you mind if she comes here to see me?

'not at all, send her my address and tell her to come for dinner,

'ok thank you, allie bought the phone back to her ear 'hey kaz i will send you the address and come for dinner tonight at about 6.30

'yea ok allie, do you need anything?

'can you bring my teddy bear please, 

'yea ok i will see you later on, they hung up and bea was looking at allie with an amused look, 

'why you looking at me like that?

'you have a teddy?

'i do i sleep with him, i feel comfortable with him, bea smiled at how cute she was and kissed allie's lips

'your cute, i will go take out the beef for roast for tonight and i will do it with veggies and gravy

'that sounds yummy mum, 

'good i will be back, bea went downstairs and took the beef out and marinated the beef and put it in the fridge, she cut up carrots, zucchini, potatoes and sweet potato and put it in the same tray as the beef and left it in the fridge and went back upstairs, 

'i cut the veggies and marinated them and the meat and i will put it in at 5 to be ready at 7.30, debbie should i go get a cake for dessert or do you want to make something?

'i will make something mum, once we finish the movie i will go to the shops and get the ingredients, 

'ok baby

'thank you guys i really appreciate you putting in the effort, 

'well she is important to you allie so she is important to us, allie pulled bea closer and kissed her cheek and they lay together and watched the movie, debbie had made popcorn and they shared that in the bed, 

========================================

debbie took off to the shops leaving the other 2 to lay in bed for a while, debbie went into the shops and grabbed a trolley and went to the isles she needed, she decided on making double choc chip cookies and ice cream and fruit dipped in chocolate so she grabbed everything and was on her way to the cashier when someone crashed into her, 

'far out can you be careful, 

'im sorry i didnt see you there, said debbie as she locked eyes with the other blonde woman

'yea well obviously, be careful why dont ya, debbie shook her head at the rude woman as she walked away and debbie huffed and walked to the cashier getting her groceries bagged up and she paid than left throwing the bags in the car and driving home, once home she grabbed the bags and went inside putting everything on the table seeing her mum putting the food in the oven

'hey debbie did you get everything you needed?

'i did mum, im gonna make double choc chip cookies with ice cream and chocolate dipped fruit

'sounds good deb do you need help

'sure mum can you please get the mixer out

'sure,

'oh mum you should have seen how rude this woman was at the shops 

'what happened? 

'i had just finished getting what i needed and was going to the checkout when i accidentally bumped my cart into her, i said im so sorry i didnt see you there and she turns around and goes well obviously, be careful why dont you and than walked away, 

'wow so rude

'yea she really was, dont worry sweet heart people like that are idiots, debbie nodded

'yea i know mum, anyways dont worry about her where is allie?

'she is in the bath soaking in the oils i set for her

'thats good she needs it, 

'yea she does but when i lift her to get out she screams in pain and breaks my heart, 

'yea i know i heard her yesterday, she will get better soon mum, bea nodded

'so what do we have to do next?

'we pretty much throw all the ingredients in the bowl and mix it all and make the cookies, bea and debbie had done so and once the cookies were in the oven debbie went to her room to clean it and bea went up to allie in the bath, she walked in to see allie trying to wash her legs so she crouched down and took the sponge

'let me do it for you, 

'thank you babe, allie lay back as bea washed up and down her legs and allie couldnt help but get turned on, and bea could feel the atmosphere change, she dropped the sponge and moved her hand up to her stomach and caressed it, she grazed her nails all over her and she heard allie moan and she connected her eyes with her, she leaned down and kissed allie's lips and pulled back and allie moved her hand over bea's hand and slid it down her body to her core and allie pushed bea's finger into her folds and she gasped, bea rubbed her finger over allie's clit and allie's hips jumped up chasing bea's touch, 

'oh god bea that feels so good,

'allie are you sure you can handle this? allie nodded

'yea but can we get in bed please, bea nodded

'ok, she pulled her hand away and put her hands under allie's arms and lifted her up and allie groaned loudly and held onto bea's shoulder, 'you ok?

'yea i am can you pass the towel please, bea wrapped the towel around allie and lifted her out of the bath and carried her to the bed and allie lay down, 

'bea come and sit down, bea lay next to allie and kissed her holding onto her hand, 

'allie your body is not ready for this, i want to touch you so bad but i dont want to hurt you, 

'i know, she sighed 'it just felt so good when you touched me, i feel like im gonna explode if you dont touch me, 

'are you sure about this?

'yea i am, just be gentle, bea nodded and allie pulled her towards her and bea lay on her side facing allie as her hand caressed allie's back, she kissed allie and slipped her tongue into her mouth and rolled her tongue around allie's, allie pulled back breathing heavily and laughed

'why are you laughing?

'cause fuck me i nearly came when your tongue touched mine, bea smiled and shook her head

'oh you will soon, bea smirked as she was hit with confidence as she let her hands roam all over allie's body, she kissed allie again and than moved her lips down to her neck kissing and licking all along and sucking on her pulse, she moved her lips to allie's breasts nibbling and sucking them both as allie moaned and held bea's head in place to pay more attention to them, bea laid open mouthed kisses to allie stomach and than blew cool air on her stomach and bea felt allie pull her up

'bea i need you up here, bea moved up kissing allie as she went and stopped when she got to her lips, bea moved her hand down between allie's legs and rubbed her clit making allie grab onto bea's back, bea rolled her clit between her fingers and rubbed it harder making allie's hips jump, 

'babe please i need you inside of me, bea nodded and pushed 2 fingers into allie and allie released a guttural moan and bea smiled as she pushed her fingers in and out of her as she kept her lips on allie's neck, breasts and lips, bea remembered allie putting pressure on her clit so she did the same thrusting into her and pressing her thumb on her clit making allie moan louder so she kissed allie harder so debbie wouldnt hear them, once she pulled away she looked into allie's eyes and they were black

'fuck bea faster please, bea moved her fingers faster and she could feel allie's walls contracting around her fingers and she latched her lips around her left breast and she felt allie cum as her body shook and trembled and allie held back a scream as she came, bea kept her fingers inside allie just slowing them down as allie calmed down, she finally pulled her fingers out she placed one more kiss to allie's chest and laid back beside allie, allie was breathing heavy and her chest was heaving and her eyes were closed and bea turned to face her and put her hand on her cheek caressing it with her thumb and allie fluttered her eyes open

'are you ok? allie nodded

'yea i am, i have never been touched like that, your amazing baby

'i love you allie

'i love you too babe, 

'i have to go check the food so how about i get us both dressed and we go down stairs cause kaz will be here soon,

'yea ok, bea dressed allie and than herself and they both went down stairs and allie went and sat on the couch and bea went to the kitchen and checked the food seeing it only needed 30 minutes so she closed the oven and went over to sit with allie, after a few minutes debbie came down and sat with them, as she sat down she heard the door bell and allie got up to answer it, she shuffled to the door and opened the door to see kaz smiling at her with a bottle of wine which she handed over and hugged allie but pulled back when she yelped in pain

'shit sorry whats wrong?

'its a long story and i will tell you after dinner, come in its good to see you

'good to see you too allie, kaz came in and followed allie to the lounge room and debbie and bea stood up and debbie's eyes went wide

'its you, said debbie

'shit your the one from the supermarket, 

'yea and you were really rude, 

'look im really sorry but i wasnt having a good day and i was worried about allie so i apologize, debbie nodded 

'is fine i accept your apology its forgotten, im debbie and this is my mum bea its nice to meet you

'its nice to meet you both, kaz shook both there hands and bea could tell kaz was judging her

'can you a drink kaz? said bea

'ah yea a wine would be nice thanks

'ok sure, debbie? 

'i will have wine as well mum

'allie?

'i will have a can of soft drink cause i cant have alcohol 

'ok baby coming up, bea went and got the drinks handing them out and sitting next to allie while kaz and debbie sat on the single couches

'so allie how are you really doing?

'im ok, i have been clean for a couple weeks and im in a relationship with this beautiful woman so im doing ok, 

'how did you 2 meet? bea looked at allie and allie sighed

'bea was my psychologist and before you go off on one she isnt anymore, kaz scoffed

'how could you get involved with a patient? thats so unprofessional, for fucks sake, before bea or allie could say anything debbie spoke up 

'how dare you speak to my mother like that, she is a phenomenal woman and you have absolutely no idea what she had been through to get to where she is now, 

'yea but.....

'no no buts, they both know that there relationship started in the incorrect way but they love each other and i will not let you put a damper on there relationship, in the short time they have been together they have helped each other and supported each other, my mum has been there for allie from the start and while you were in another state working allie was going through a tough time so mum picked allie up literally and grabbed her stuff and bought her here, i stayed at a hotel for a couple days while mum helped her detox and never left her side and still hasnt done so, my mum protected her when an old client of hers took a pass at her and tried to hurt her and mum was there for her, dont get me wrong allie being here is the best thing we have had ever and although she is in a healing process she has bought us more closer together, mum and i have our own issues and without realizing allie has helped us both through a lot of our own crap, so do me a favor and dont judge mum before you get to know her cause if i become even half the woman she is than i would be amazing, kaz turned to allie and bea who both had tears coming down there faces and kaz sat back and sighed, 

'you love her

'more than anything, kaz nodded

'im sorry bea i didnt mean to snap at you its just i worry about her and when she told me she was seeing a psychologist i was stoked that she was getting help so i just panicked so im really sorry for disrespecting you

'kaz your like my mum and i respect you and i love you but i need you to understand that bea and debbie mean a lot to me and i love them, no matter how we got together we have sorted out for me to start with a new psychologist which will start tomorrow, 

'ok i understand im not happy how it started but i accept the 2 of you, 

'good thank you, allie looked at bea and kissed her making bea smile

'dinner should be ready why dont you guys sit at the table and i will serve it up, debbie helped allie to the table and sat her down and allie groaned

'you ok allie?

'yea im just sore, debbie do you mind getting my meds please, 

'yea sure where are they?

'on the bedside table in your mums room, 

'ok i will be back, debbie went upstairs and grabbed the meds and bought them back down giving them to allie, 

'thank you deb, bea came through with the big tray of food and put it in the middle and she saw allie was taking a couple of tablets out, 

'babe your hurting

'yea buts it ok i just gotta take a couple of these, 

'alright i will get you some water, bea went and got a bottle of water and brought with her 4 plates and the cutlery, she gave allie the water and she took her meds and than bea sat serving everyone food, 

'its smells good bea

'thanks kaz, guys eat up there's plenty here, as they ate they had general conversation about kaz's work and bea's as well, 

'so allie have you been taking any photos?

'not a lot just some of bea and debbie and the garden out the back, 

'what photos of me? asked bea

'just around the house i will show you later, bea nodded

'once im better i will be starting work again, 

'are you ok for money allie?

'yea i am, i have been saving for a long time so im living off that, not that bea would let me pay for anything so i think i have spent like $10 in the last few weeks, she giggled

'ok well thats good, 

'oh i will still pay you rent kaz, i will go to the bank before you go 

'no i dont want it

'why not?

'cause you have been living here so pay bea rent

'i tried but she is stubborn and wont let me, 

'well than save your money and work towards buying a house,

'but you need to pay your mortgage,

'dont worry about that i landed 5 huge accounts and i got bonuses from all of them so i paid off my house last week, 

'holy shit really?

'yep i sure did so dont worry about me im doing fine, allie nodded

'well what am i supposed to do with all my money?

'well you have a few choices, you can save for a house or apartment for yourself or buy a car or do whatever you want allie cause you need to start looking after yourself, you need to do something for yourself and spoil yourself every now and than, allie shrugged

'i dont need anything, 

'god you call me stubborn your just as bad, allie laughed

'ok fine i will decide on doing something for myself, 

'good, they had finished dinner and bea and debbie cleaned the kitchen while allie explained what happened with her to kaz, 

'so a few nights ago i was having a nightmare i guess and bea tried to wake me up but it scared me cause im still trying to stay clean, i ended up flipping her over and holding her down and when i came too i realized what i did and i shut down, i locked myself in the bathroom and cried for about 15 minutes and than i came out and basically broke up with her packed my shit and left, i didnt want to go to your house i dont know why so i went to the park, it was like 4.30 in the morning so after sitting there for 20 minutes feeling sorry for myself i lay down and fell asleep, the next thing i remember i woke up to some guy on top of me undoing my shirt so i tried to fight him off but he punched me in the stomach and the face, he ripped my shirt open and i was screaming for someone to help and i guess bea was out looking for me cause the next thing i see is the guy being dragged off me and thrown to the floor and she laid into him, bea left him laying bloodied and hurt and than she took me back to her house and cleaned me up and put me to bed, the next day i woke up and i couldnt stand and i was in so much pain so bea called an ambulance and i was rushed to hospital, i ended up having a bleed and 2 broken ribs so they operated on the bleed and i stayed in for a few days, my ribs will heal in a few weeks but the pain can get pretty bad sometimes and debbie and bea have looked after me, 

'you should have called me, i would have come back to help you

'i was ashamed and you were working and i knew it was important, plus bea has taken good care of me, helped me bath or shower, move around the house, she went and got more clothes from home and my camera, she sits with me and gives me massages and makes sure i eat so she looks after me very well, im ok here and im safe

'im glad she is looking after you allie

'she saved my life kaz and i am head over heals in love with her, 

'im glad your happy allie, what happened to that guy who hurt you?

'well he ended up in the same hospital as me and bea id'd him and he was arrested, he got sentenced to 2 years in jail

'only 2 years for attempted rape and assault

'yea i know bea already went crazy about it but its ok kaz 

'no its not

'it is because im here and i have you, bea, debbie and franky who is bea's best friend and her girlfriend who is my psychologist bridget while he sits in jail and thinks about what he has done, kaz nodded

'as long as your ok

'i will be, in time i will be, kaz hugged allie gently and bea and debbie came into the lounge room bringing in dessert 

'here you go baby this is your, bea handed allie her bowl 

'thank you babe, 

'here's yours kaz

'thank you debbie,

'oh god where did you buy these cookies from bea?

'oh well debbie made them

'really?

'yep she's a great cook, she loves to cook

'your very talented debbie these are amazing and the chocolate dipped fruit is amazing, who would have thought to do it with watermelon, kiwi fruit and even grapes

'thank you kaz im glad you like it, when i start my food truck you can come visit anytime you want, 

'your starting a food truck?

'i am with my aunty franky, i have been looking into a few things to do and i have finally decided

'what have you decided debbie? asked bea

'well im gonna study to be a nurse and im gonna do the food truck at night, bea smiled

'im so proud of you debbie, 

'thanks mum, i take after you

'you will do great at both of them deb

'thanks allie, kaz stayed for another hour when she saw allie had dosed off while kaz had been talking to debbie about her food truck, 

'bea im gonna go she has fallen asleep, 

'yea ok, the meds are really strong so she falls asleep easily, kaz stood up and she pulled debbie into a hug,

'im sorry for being a bitch but im glad you put me in my place, debbie laughed

'your welcome, kaz hugged bea and thanked her for looking after allie

'i always will, kaz nodded and leaned down to kiss allie on the head, 

'tell her to call me after her session tomorrow please, oh and before i go give her this, its her teddy and she loves it, 

'yea sure no worries, debbie showed kaz out and than went back to her mum who was sitting with a sleeping allie, 

'well when i first saw her i was gonna go crazy but im glad the night turned out how it did,

'yea me too sweet heart, 

'mum i will lock up the house you should take allie up to bed

'ok debbie goodnight baby, 

'good night mum, bea picked allie up in her arms and allie wrapped her arms around her and took her up the stairs and into her room placing her on the bed, she took off allie jeans and singlet leaving her in her bra and undies and pulled her up so her head was on the pillow and put the blanket over her, she used the bathroom and then took her jeans and top off and got into bed with allie and allie moved so her face was up against bea shoulder and bea heard her mumble

'love you

'i love you too babe, allie was asleep quickly and bea not too long after, 

======================================================

'it was mid morning and bea just finished giving allie a shower and dressing her and laying her down again while she had a shower and dressed herself, she came out of the bathroom and put on a little make-up and some perfume

'i need perfume babe, bea laughed and put some on allie neck and wrists, 'mm yours smells divine, 

'thank you and it smells better on you, bea kissed allie's neck making allie giggle

'ok lets get down stairs cause franky and bridget are gonna be here and minute, allie nodded and bea helped allie down stairs and sat her on the couch to lay down, allie let out a deep breath

'you ok? do you want your meds?

'im ok i dont want to take them and fall asleep during my session, 

'ok baby i will bring you something to eat

'just some muesli please, bea nodded and went and put some muesli adding some fruit and gave it to allie to eat, 

'thank you babe, allie ate half of it and than couldnt eat anymore so left the bowl on the table, bea was cleaning the kitchen and heard the door bell and debbie answered it, she walked back in with bridget and franky

'hey red how are ya?

'hey franky im good how are you?

'pretty good red, 

'hey bridget allie is in the lounge room, she cant sit up very well so she is laying down,

'no problems bea, they all walked into the lounge to see allie was watching the simpsons 

'babe bridget is here, allie tried to get up but bridget stopped her

'no no its fine allie stay where you are and i will sit here, 

'ok thank you its easier to lay down, 

'ok allie im going for lunch with debbie and franky and we will be back in an hour or so, if you need me call me , 

'ok baby i should be ok, 

'well were not going far 

'ok thank you, bea kissed allie and they left getting in franky's car, 

'where do you guys want to go?

'can we go to the italian restaurant a few streets away?

'yea sure debbie, franky drove them there and parked the car, they got out and went inside and were seated at a booth and handed menu's 

'what do you guys want to get?

'mum how about we get a few dishes and share?

'im good with that, how about you franky?

'yea sweet with me, the waitress came around to take there order

'hi what can i get you 3 ladies? 

'can we have garlic bread, caprese salad, linguine pasta, a pepperoni pizza and a jug of sangria please, 

'this early mum?

'yep im not driving so i can have a couple drinks, 

'ok your order will be about 20 minutes, 

'so red hows allie been doing?

'she is getting better every day but the pain on her ribs is still quite bad, 

'yea i remember how bad it was, 

'umm franky you dont have to answer my question but how did you get broken ribs? franky looked at bea who nodded it was ok to tell her, 

'well debbie it was your dad, i was there one day when he decided to lay into your mum and i threw myself on top of her and her kicked me a few times breaking a couple ribs, debbie gasped and dropped her head as the tears hit her eyes, franky and bea let her have her moment knowing how hard it was for debbie to hear that, after a few minutes she lifted her head and pulled franky into a tight hug nuzzling her face into franky's neck

'im so sorry franky, you dont deserve that and i wish that he died years ago, 

'hey debbie its ok i would do it 100 times if i could to keep your mum safe, 

'i know you would, thank you for being there for her, 

'im here for both of you and if anyone tries to hurt you or your mum i will kick there ass and i will bring boomer with me and she can sit on them, bea and debbie giggled and they all sat up straight as they saw there food coming, as the food was laid out franky laughed at the look on debbie's face as if she hadnt eaten in weeks, they each put food on there plates and began eating, bea was the only one that had some sangria and she was thoroughly enjoying it, half an hour later and they had finished eating and they were just enjoying talking and bea was definitely enjoying her sangria, she was down to the last glas and franky and debbie couldnt help but laugh when she drunkenly started talking about allie, 

'i fucking her you guys, she is so sweet and amazing and she has a sexy ass, she has a heart of gold and she is so pure, 

'we get it red you really love her, bea had her drink in her hand swinging it around dropping a few drops

'but frankyyy its not just that, i thought i would never be able to be close to anyone again but she makes me feel like a teenager and i fucking love her, she is so beautiful, franky laughed as bea finished off her drink and tried to get another jug

'no red we gotta get back to bridget and allie

'ok yes i gotta get back to my lady, she got up but fell over straight away and debbie caught her

'shit mum are you ok, bea nodded

'yessssss im fine d.d.d.debbie, 

'come one red i got you, franky held bea up as they walked out of the place and into her car, frnaky drove to bea's house and helped bea out of the car and into the house, when they walked in allie and bridget were having a coffee at the table and allie's eyes went wide when she saw the state of bea, 

'what the fuck franky?

'its not my fault she is the one that ordered the sangria, 

'how much did she have?

'well debbie and i didnt have any so she drank it all, 

'fuck she is wasted, like white girl wasted, they all started laughing as bea opened her eyes to see allie in front of her, 

'baby i fucking love you, 

'i love you too babe, franky get her upstairs, my god who gets drunk before 2 pm, she giggled and followed franky up to bea's room and laid her down, 

'were gonna go and leave you guys to it, im gonna ask debbie to come with us i want to spent some time with her, 

'yea ok i will tell bea when she wakes which will probably be tomorrow, 

'she's alright she was just trying to relax, 

'yea i get it franky, i think me being here is stressing her out 

'no thats not what i meant, i meant she has always been uptight until you came around and now she is loosening up, at lunch she was going on and on and on about how much she loves you and she is happy with you, allie blushed and smiled looking at bea

'i love her too, 

'i know you do, now we are leaving i will talk to you later, as franky was walking out franky turned with a smirk on her face, 

'she also said you have a sexy ass, allie laughed as franky walked down the stairs and left with bridget and debbie, allie took bea's jeans off and left her top on and bea was fast asleep so allie put a movie on and lay beside bea,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading my story, i think its important to show how drugs, rape and anxiety can really effect people in there lives and you should always see if your family, friends or anyone in general are ok, if you see someone struggle check to see if they need anything even if they need someone to listen too, 
> 
> 'i really appreciate your comments and please tell me if there is something in particular that you would like to see in this story,


	11. swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they spend there time swimming

bea woke up and looking to her side she saw allie sitting in bed with her watching a movie, allie was so engrossed that she didnt realize bea had woken and jumped when she put her hand on allie's leg

'shit babe you scared me

'sorry but your talking to loud, quieter please , allie couldnt help but giggle

'sorry babe how you feeling?

'like death all warmed up

'i have no doubt you drank a whole jug of sangria, 

'fuck my head hurts so bad, 

'you should have something to eat so why dont i heat you up leftover dinner that debbie made

'what did she make?

'she made pasta

'i dont know if i can stomach can handle anything, she groaned 'maybe a sandwich is better

'ok baby i will go make it, why dont you have a shower?

'i will, what time is it?

'9.30pm

'shit where's debbie?

'she is in her room sorting out a few things

'ok well im gonna shower, bea stood up but felt shaky so she sat back down, 'fuck i think im gonna be sick

'shit here, allie passed bea the bin and she threw up in it making allie queasy but she had to look after bea so she took the bin and cleaned it out and put it near the bed beside bea, 

'come on baby i will help you shower

'you cant babe your not well

'baby im ok i will just be gentle, bea nodded and allie helped her up and took her to the bathroom and took her clothes off and sat bea in the shower chair that she normally uses, she turned the shower on and gave bea a quick shower and than put the towel around her and took her to the bedroom laying her down, 

'ok baby what do you want to wear?

'nothing its too much effort to get dressed just leave me in the towel, 

'ok i will go fix you a sandwich, 

'can i have peanut but and jelly please?

'of course i wont be long, allie went downstairs and made a sandwich for bea and grabbed her a bottle of water and on her way up to the bedroom she ran into debbie,

'is she finally awake?

'yea and she has already been sick

'oh god gross

'yea she is all class, they both laughed 'hopefully she can eat this sandwich and drink some water and go to bed, 

'yea good luck with that, im just gonna lock the house up and than i will come in and say good night,

'ok sweet heart, allie walked up the stairs and into the bedroom and sat beside bea who was half asleep, 

'dont sleep yet babe you should eat and drink water first, bea nodded

'yea ok but i feel really sick, 

'i know just eat and than you can sleep it off, bea ate her sandwich and drank half the bottle of water and lay back down and than debbie walked in

'mum you ok

'yes baby im sorry i got in that state

'its fine mum, its good to see you let loose, here i bought you some aspirin

'thank you, im still sorry to both of you, i should be the one looking after you 2 not the other way around, 

'dont worry bea we are both fine so dont worry about us, 

'ok well good night mum and allie im going to bed

'good night debbie i love you

'i love you to mum, 

'good night deb

'good night allie, see you guys tomorrow, debbie left and went to her room and deciding to watch tv for a bit before going to sleep, 

'take your tablets and i will be back, allie went down stairs to get the ice pack and wrapped it in a tea towel and took it back upstairs and into the room and sat beside bea who was now laying down, 

'whats that for?

'for your head to help with your head ache so just lay back and to and relax

'thank you babe, bea lay down and put her head in allie's lap and she put the ice pack on her for head with one hand and rubbed her finger around bea's face with the other, they had been laying there for 20 minutes and bea had fallen asleep so she moved the ice pack and threw it on the side table and pulled the blanket to cover bea, she stayed sitting up so she didnt have to move bea so she fell asleep against the head board, half way through the night bea woke up to use the bathroom and after she finished she moved allie to lay down and than she got back in bed and went back to sleep wrapping her arms around her beautiful girlfriend

debbie woke up and groaned at how hot it was in her room, it was 8.30 so she decided to get out of bed and make breakfast for them, after she used the bathroom she walked down to the kitchen and turned the air-con on and put the coffee machine on and checking the fridge to see what they had, she pulled out bacon and eggs and some spinach and mushrooms as well, she started to cook while she had a coffee at the same time, 

allie woke up to see bea practically on top of her and she loved that bea wanted to be that close to her, she grazed her finger tips along allie's arms going up and down smiling when bea got goose bumps, she saw bea flutter her eyes open and she moved to kiss bea on the lips and than lay back down

'you feeling better

'mmhmm yea i am thank you for looking after me

'thats ok babe you always look after me, 

'yea but thats cause you actually werent well, mine was self inflicted

'i dont care if it was your still my girl so i will always look after you, bea smiled and they heard debbie coming up the stairs and than knock on the door

'come in debbie, debbie opened the door and went in smiling at the 2

'good morning guys

'good morning debbie

'im glad you 2 are awake i have made breakfast and than i have a day out planned if your up for it?

'allie you up for a day out?

'sure babe how about you?

'yea after i eat i will be fine, what did you make?

'i made omelettes with mushroom, cheese and spinach and a side of bacon and toast, so get up cause the food is ready now, they all went down stairs and sat down and ate and allie cleaned up after, 

'ok the kitchen is done where are we going so i know what to wear?

'its quite hot outside and we are gonna swim as well, allie scratched her head and looked away and bea saw her uncertainty 

'hey allie whats wrong?

'its just my cut on my stomach although has healed its still quite noticeable

'its ok i have a rashy shirt you can wear, allie smiled

'thank you babe, 

'ok guys be ready in half an hour and we will leave, they disappeared to there rooms and got changed and packed the bags taking towels, sun cream and spare clothes, bea also grabbed the beach umbrella and they all met down stairs 

'mum i got 3 bottles of iced water in my bag for us as well and we will get food when we are out, 

'ok debbie, take my car keys and go to the car and turn the air-con on and i will lock the house up, bea got in the car 5 minutes later and debbie was gonna drive them, on the way there bea kept asking where they were going but debbie refused to tell them and bea huffed and crossed her arms over her chest

'dont pout babe just let deb take control today, 

'ok fine, debbie and allie giggled and debbie drove for a further 20 minutes and stopped at bondi and parked the car and they got out, 

'debbie its packed here

'i know mum thats why we are not going to the beach we are going to the bondi swimming pools connected to the beach so the waves wont hurt allie or you in fact considering how fragile your feeling, allie laughed

'thats a good idea debbie where abouts is it?

'just down there around the corner, do you think you can walk it allie?

'ugh i should be able too, 

'i will help you babe dont worry just put your arm around my shoulder and i will support your waist, they walked to the pools and upon rounding the corner allie had the biggest smile on her face, she hadnt been swimming in a few years and was keen to go in, they found a place and dumped there stuff and stripped down to there swim wear, 

'debbie pass me the cream when your done with it please, 

'here mum im done but can you do my back please

'sure baby,, bea did debbie's back and than crouched beside allie and put the sun cream on her legs and than her arms, and back and than her face, 'there you go all done

'thank you babe, bea put it on her self to make sure she didnt get burnt and allie did her back for her, 

'ready to go in?

'so ready i havnt been swimming in years i cant wait, bea smiled and grabbed allie's hand and went into the pool laughing as debbie was acting like a dolphin, once they were in allie swam through the water just swimming around without a care in the world, she lay on her back floating and watching the sky, bea and debbie watched as allie finally let loose and relaxed, it seemed the water is allie's favorite thing, they swam around leaving allie to do as she pleases but keeping an eye on her as well, allie didnt even car about her ribs as she swam under water and grabbed bea's foot making her yelp and laugh, she swam between debbie's legs and all 3 of them floated side by side, after an hour of being in the water debbie decided they should get food

'mum we should get lunch

'yea ok baby, i will go get it while you and allie continue swimming, 

'no its ok mum i will go up to the seafood shop and bring something back for us, 

'ok get money from my wallet

'no its fine i will pay its my day today, just watch out for me when i come back with the food, bea nodded and debbie left grabbing her keycard and walking up to the seafood shop that was only a 3 minute walk from them, she walked in and ordered a fisherman's basket with extra lemon and tartae sauce, 

'ok miss it will be ready in ten minutes please take a seat, 

'thank you, ten minutes later debbie grabbed some drinks, her mum a coke, allie a red drink and herself a lemonade and got the food and went back down to there spot seeing her mum and allie sitting down talking and allie was sitting between her mums legs, 

'here guys i got a bit of everything and some soft drinks, she handed it to her mum and she put it between them all and they sat down and ate, debbie smiled as every time allie had a chip she would feed one to bea and even if her mouth was full she would still eat it, after they ate they laid down for a while letting there food digest and debbie wanted to know more about allie, 

'so allie tell me more about yourself?

'umm what do you want to know?

'when is your birthday?

'26th april

'your a taurus?

'i sure am, 

'so your stubborn? debbie laughed

'i can be i guess, she giggled

'what were your parents like? allie looked at bea and sighed

'well they werent very good people

'im sorry you dont have to talk about it, 

'its ok i know i dont have to but if you want to know more i will tell you

'i would, 

'ok well they told me from when i was young that i was a mistake, they always put my brother first as he was planned and apparently i was very much unplanned and ruined my mothers career, growing up with them was pretty much a joke as they paid all there attention on my brother to make sure he succeeded, 

'im sorry they were rotten to you

'i got used to it after a while and eventually i just fend for myself and didnt expect anything from them which they were happy to comply with, the only thing i learnt from them was to never be like them, im happy to be away from them but i have been struggling as you know, 

'yea but allie everyone goes through there struggles, me and mum still do

'but you guys dont do what i do when they get to you, debbie laughed

'well maybe not but i cook enough food to feed a country and mum well she has a fight with the punching bag and doesnt stop till she is swimming in sweat

'im not that bad

'yea you are mum, a couple months ago mum got a letter form dad and went at it on the punching bag for like 2 hours and than she went for a run, like who even runs what a waste of time, they all laughed

'i like running thank you very much, 

'well your body doesnt really need it babe, its sexy as hell, bea blushed and debbie giggled, 

'oh shit i think i may be sick, 

'oh shush you your mums beautiful

'she is but i dont want to hear about how sexy her body is

'ok fair enough, we should go back in and swim more,

'ok lets go babe, they went back in swimming around for another hour and allie and bea decided to get out and lay down on there towels, 

'babe this has been so good i miss thee water so much, 

'i can tell your like a little mermaid, bea and allie laughed

'i love you bea, allie grabbed her hand and kissed it

'i love you too allie, they lay there for a little while and debbie came out of the water sitting on her mum wetting her all over again

'debbie you little shit, 

'oh sorry mum didnt see you there, she smirked

'oh im sure you didnt, 

'mum what time is it?

'its 3 o'clock

'ok lets sit out here drying off for about 20 minutes and than get dressed as we are going somewhere after this

'where too?

'dont worry mum just follow, i promise you will enjoy it, they lay there for a little bit longer and got dressed as it was too hot to lay there and they walked back to the car and debbie drove for about 10 minutes and than parked the car outside a 80's style cafe, 

'ok guys i have been here with my friends and they make the best burgers and shakes so you guys up for it?

'hells yea it looks cool, said allie, they got out and went inside sitting at a booth that had a red seating booth and a silver table in the middle, they looked through the menu and decided what they wanted as the waitress walked over to them

'hello im stacy your waitress what can i get you, 

'hi i will get the aussie burger please, said debbie

'no problems beautiful, making bea raise her eyebrow

'i will have the nana burger, said allie

'ok and you miss

'i will have the tuti fruity burger please and can we also get 3 caramel milkshakes and a bowl of chips to share, 

'sure thing coming right up, the waitress winked at debbie as she walked off and debbie blushed, 

'oh my god debbie she is so into you, 

'stop allie she is not, 

'yea she is and she is hot

'heyyyy

'sorry baby no one beats you but even you cant say she isnt, bea nodded

'she is cute yes, 

'you dont think she is cute deb?

'well yea she is but im not into girls, 

'ha thats what your mum said too, making debbie and bea laugh

'thats true debbie, i was only with harry and i only knew what real love was when allie came around, if you want to get to know her you should, dont be ashamed baby and allie and i will help you along if you need it, they stopped talking when the waitress came back with 3 milkshakes and debbie's was the only one that had 3 cherries on top leaving bea and allie with non, when the waitress went back tot he kitchen allie took one of debbie's cherry

'gee thanks what are we paper towels, debbie giggled and had some of her milkshake, they sat talking for a while and after 15 minutes there food came out and placed on the table, debbie's burger had beef patty, cheese, pineapple, bacon and sauce, allie's had chicken, avocado, cheese, lettuce, tomato and aoili, bea's had chicken, bacon, pineapple, tomatoes and eggplant, they each cut there burgers into 4 and shared them so they all tasted teach others, once they had finished they sat back with full bellies 

'oh god debbie this is a great place to come to, the burgers are great

'i know they even have a dessert burger, do you want to try it?

'next time i cant fit anything in right now, 

'ok but we will go to the greek dessert place around the corner to get something sweet to take home with us, 

'good idea but we need to hang here for a while i cant move, said allie and bea smiled and leaned down to kiss allie's belly, half an hour later they decided to make a move and debbie went and paid as bea helped allie up,

'did you enjoy your meal?

'yes it was great thank you, 

'good to hear, here's is your change, she handed debbie her change with a piece of paper and looked into debbie;s eyes, 

'call me beautiful, debbie blushed as bea and allie came to stand behind her and debbie cleared her throat

'i will, she said and stacy smiled at her, she turned to her mum 'lets go, they walked out and walked around the corner to the dessert shop and they went inside to order

'hi can i get 6 profiteroles with custard and 6 with cream, can i also get 6 yoyo's, a tray of galaktoboutiko 'custard pie' and 6 canoli's please

'of course i will get them packed for you, while they waited allie asked about the girl

'so what did stacy say to you?

'she gave me her number and told me to call her, 

'oh my god thats so exciting

'is it though, she made me feel like a 13 year old with a crush on my teacher,

'thats a good thing debbie i promise, thats how a felt when i first saw your mum, she gave me butterflies and my hands were sweating and my heart was beating so fast, i never thought she would be interested in me, you should call her or text her if your shy

'maybe i will later, allie left it there and there order was ready so they grabbed it and debbie paid and than they went to the car and bea decided to drive home and allie in the passenger seat with debbie at the back, it took 45 minutes to get home thanks to the stupid traffic and by the time they got there allie was asleep, 

'debbie can you open the front door and put the air-con on please and i will bring allie inside, 

'sure mum, she is like a kid you know, once she eats she goes to sleep, 

'oh i know but i dont mind cause today was a good day for her,

'very true mum, do you need help with her?

'no its ok baby just make sure the front door is open, debbie went inside and turned the air-con on dropping the temp to 10 degrees to cool the house down quicker and than went and held the door open as her mum carried allie into the house and put her on the couch

'you dont want to take he upstairs?

'i will after we eat dessert, its cooler down here for now and once its cooler upstairs i will take her, 

'she should probably have a shower mum after the beach

'if she wakes up she can have one otherwise tomorrow, now where is dessert i feel like something sweet, debbie got 2 plates and put 1 of everything on each plate and they sat in the lounge room eating while allie slept peacefully beside bea, allie woke up and turned her head to see bea smiling at her and eating

'what are you eating? she mumbled

'cake you want a bite, allie nodded and had a spoonful and than turned to go back to sleep, bea and debbie laughed when she fell asleep again

'between the sun and food she isnt interested in anything alse

'you know debbie today was the first time she has been swimming in years, 

'mum that must be her thing?

'what do you mean? debbie sat up excited and put her plate down

'ok so you know how she has anxiety and depression right

'yea?

'well i cook, you exercise and she swims, she was in her element today, she loved it and that must be her thing to relax her, 

'shit i think your right, when she has an episode again or isnt having a good day im gonna take her to the pools down the road and see if that helps, 

'good idea mum, they sat in silence hopeful at finding something to help allie, 

'mum i have saved a fair bit of money from work

'ok and what do you want to do?

'buy a car, its easier to get to work and i can go out easier

'thats a good idea baby

'will you come with me to buy one and help me choose a good one>

'yea sure you let me know when and i will come, 

'thanks mum, well im buggered and its getting late so im going to bed, 

'we are too, 

'im gonna lock the house up mum so just take allie up, good night mum

'good night baby, bea picked allie up and took her upstairs and lay her in bed, she was too tired to shower herself and decided she would in the morning so she got in bed and snuggled up to allie's body and fell asleep

=================================================

bea woke up and turned her head and not seeing allie so she sat up and saw allie sleeping at the bottom of the bed laying across where the feet go and she frowned wondering how she got there, she got up onto her knees and went and sat next to allie leaning over to kiss her cheek making allie flutter her eyes open and smile at her

'good morning beautiful

'good morning babe why are you sleeping down here? allie looked around realizing where she was

'well i got up to get a drink in the middle of the night and once i got back i sat on the edge here so i guess i fell asleep here, bea smiled

'you were really tired last night, once you got in the car you fell asleep straight away

'yea sorry about that i guess swimming all day and being in the sun took it out of me, 

'you really love swimming dont ya?

'oh yea when i was younger that was my go too thing, i would always leave the house for the whole day and go swimming sometimes with people and sometimes on my own, i would just go there and take a book and sit down under a tree and read than i would go swimming for a while than take a break, i loved spending my days there it was so peaceful, bea kissed allie's lips

'i could tell yesterday you were loving it so what about today we go to the swimming pools down the road? 

'i would love that bea thank you, 

'ok good, listen allie i am here for you whenever you need me ok, how did your session go with bridget a couple days ago?

'it went really well actually, we spoke about how i feel rejected from my parents and my brother, we talked about how when i get into my dull moments it all comes flashing back to me the feelings of my parents abandonment, 

'its good that you now know where those feelings come from, allie nodded

'yea it is although it can be very confronting as well, i mean i dont want to talk about them but i know the only way to deal with it will be to work through my feelings, bea kissed allie a few times and then tucked a strand of hear behind her ear

'im so proud of you allie, you have come so far and in time you will start to feel better, bea saw a tear run down allie's cheek and she wiped it 'i didnt mean to make you cry

'its not that its just no one has ever said there proud of me, it just took me by surprise 

'well thats cause i am proud of you, i know its not easy but you will get through it, 

'thank you, now can we get ready to go swimming? bea laughed as the biggest smile came across allie's face

'yes im gonna go see if debbie is up and i will make us breakfast, bea got up and went to debbie's room and knocked than entered

'good morning debbie

'morning mum whats going on?

'im taking allie to the pools down the road you up for it?

'sure i would love too, i have a feeling we are gonna spend a lot of time there, 

'yea me too which i kinda love, im gonna make breakfast so come down when your ready

'ok mum, bea went to the kitchen deciding to make pancakes so she took out the ingredients and mixed them together and put a pan on the heat with a little butter in it and pouring a ladle of the mixture, ten minutes later the pancakes were done and she called out to the other 2 to come and eat, bea put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and a bowl of fruit and the maple syrup and they all sat down to eat

'these are good mum, debbie said with a mouthful of food making bea and allie laugh

'thanks deb, once debbie finished her food she pushed her plate away munching on some grapes

'ugh guys i hope you dont mind but i invited that girl from last night to the pools with us

'you mean stacy?

'yes mum is that ok?

'of course it is debbie, how are you feeling about it?

'nervous i guess, i mean you know its just different, i have only had one boyfriend in year 10 and that was a little school yard thing for 3 months but now im grown up and its just different i guess, 

'i know baby, trust me i definitely know how that feels, when i started to fall for allie it was different than what i knew, i had only ever been with harry

'how did you deal with it?

'i just went with my instincts and it worked out, she looked at allie and smiled

'yea i guess i should do the same, ok lets go 

'wait im not ready

'well you go get ready mum and i will clean up, bea went upstairs and got on her bikini and grabbed her bag putting in a couple towels and some clothes and headed down to the girls, 

'alright lets go, the bundles into bea's car and drove to the pools which was down the road and they got out and debbie saw stacy waiting for them so she went up and greeted her while her mum and allie got there bags out of the car, 

'hey debbie

'hi stacy how are you?

'im good and you?

'im good its hot so shall we go in?

'sure, she turned and saw her mum and allie walk up behind them

'hey girls we ready to go in before allie here com-busts?

'whatever babe, making debbie and stacy laugh

'sorry baby ok lets go in, bea paid for them all and they went in getting a bench seat near the main swimming pool and putting all there stuff down, 

;come on debbie lets go in, debbie nodded and walked behind stacy getting into the pool and allie and bea sat for a few minutes to make sure debbie was ok and comfortable

'ok my queen shall we, bea smiled and took allie's hand and they got into the pool together away from debbie and stacy to give them some privacy, allie swam around for a bit bea laughing as she swam around her like a shark looking for its prey, bea decided to do a couple laps so told allie she was going into the lap lanes

'ok babe i will be around, bea started her laps and after 3 she decided to keep going thinking she hadnt done much exercise recently and she should do a few more, she did a total of 7 laps and than went over to where allie was floating on her own, she looked over at debbie seeing her mess around with stacy which she was happy to see, even if stacy and debbie are friends debbie needs more people her age, just as she turned back to allie she felt legs go around her waist and arms circle her neck with lips kissing her cheek, 

'hey baby did you enjoy your laps?

'i did, i needed it considering i havent done much exercise lately

'well apart from from carry me that is, bea laughed

'yea but i like carrying you around

'your my light and shinning armor and i love you for it, 

'just for that? 

'not just that, for your beauty, caring, pure soul and your drop dead gorgeous, bea smiled 

'i love you too, bea walked around the pool with allie attached to her enjoying the closeness and the gentle kisses on her neck from the blonde beauty in her arms, after a while debbie came up to them,

'hey mum we are gonna go get food from the canteen what do you guys want?

'whats there debbie?

'they have pies, sausage rolls, sandwiches, hot chips, hot dogs, lollies, chocolates, ice cream, milkshakes, water and cans of drink

'ok can you get us hot chips and 2 hot dogs and we will share a caramel milkshake please, that ok with you babe?

'yes that sounds good but tonight we are going out for dinner, my shout all 4 of us ok

'yea ok allie, we wont be long, debbie and stacy got out and wrapped the towels around them and debbie got her wallet and they went to the canteen and waited in line, when they got too the front debbie ordered

'hi can i have 2 hot dogs with bbq sauce and a hot chips with a caramel milkshake, she turned to stacy 'what do you want?

'i will get a hot dog as well please and a red slushy

'sounds good i will have the same and another hot chips so we can share, stacy nodded

'ok miss it wont be long, they stood to the side once debbie paid and talked for a little bit and stacy lifted her hand to debbie's face and wiped a stray eye lash from her cheek and there eyes connected and stacy leaned in and kissed debbie on the lips and debbie kissed her back, they pulled apart when the lady coughed to get there attention

'thank you, they smiled at each other and than took all the food back to there spot and sat down, debbie went and told her mum and allie to come and eat

'ok baby were coming out now, bea and allie sat together and debbie and stacy sat across from each other and allie didnt miss the shy smiles from both of them, nudging bea to see there faces as well, once they finished eating they cleaned up the rubbish and allie wanted to lay down for a while under the shady tree and bea followed her, they lay there towels out and lay down side by side and bea held onto allie's hand and laid there interlocked fingers on her stomach, they were laid there relaxing for a while maybe 40 minutes in silence just enjoying listening to the water splashing, kids laughing and bea turned to talk to allie but it seems she was asleep and bea giggled, she left allie to sleep for a while and bea saw debbie and stacy waking towards them, 

'hey mum we bought some ice creams

'thank you sweet heart, sit down guys while i wake this one up, bea shook allie lightly and allie opened her eyes, 

'baby get up debbie and stacy got us ice creams, allie nodded and sat up wincing and holding her stomach

'ahh fuck 

'shit babe are you ok?

'mmhmmm i just exerted myself swimming, i cant help it i love the water, 

'here i bought your meds with me, 

'i dont want to take them or i will fall asleep again

'its ok we can move our stuff out here and you can have a nap its fine isnt it deb?

'of course its ok allie your still injured so just relax, after we finish our ice creams stacy and i will go get our stuff so you can rest under the tree here

'ok fine, bea can you get me a bottle of water please?

'of course i will be back in a couple minutes, bea went and got a bottle of water form the canteen and a cup of ice as well, she took them back to the girls and allie took her pills and they sat and chattered while they had there ice cream, once finished debbie went with stacy and got all there stuff and bought it back to them and place all there stuff down,

'ok mum we are gonna go to the big bucket drop over there

'ok debbie dont spend too much time in the sun 

'yes mother, she mocked and walked off, bea watched as they walked to the kids area and stand under the bucket which was a massive bucket that filled of water and drops over everyone soaking them, she sat back against the tree and pulled allie to lay her head on her lap and pulled her book out to read, allie was asleep within a couple minutes and bea sat there stroking her hair reading her book, they stayed like that for about an hour when bea needed to pee so she laid her book down and lifted allie's head and slid from under her putting a towel under her head and covering he with the spare towel, she quickly ran to the toilet and returned withing 5 minutes and sat back down this time laying next to allie and picking up her book again, half an hour later allie began to stir and opened her sleepy eyes focusing on bea's body laying next to her, she moved her arm over bea's stomach and laid her head on bea's shoulder and bea turned her head placing a kiss to her head

'hey babe feel better

'mmhmm im just really tired thats all

'maybe we should go home so you can rest at home

'no i dont want to im fine i will just close my eyes for a little bit longer and i will be good as new, within a couple minutes she had fallen asleep again and bea smiled and continued to read her book

debbie and stacy had decided to sit on the edge of the pool for a while with there feet in talking

'so debbie tell me about yourself

'ok well im a manager at a call center, im currently on break as the system at work was hacked and there trying to fix it, i live with my mum and her girlfriend is staying with us for a while but by the looks of it she will probably move in, 

'how long have they been together?

'for about 5 weeks, not long but there good with each other

'thats good, your dads not around?

'umm no he is in jail but i dont like to talk about it

'i get it its ok, my mums in jail so i get having a parent there, 

'whats your mum in jail for?

'murder, debbie's eyes went wide

'who did she murder?

'my dad. he had been abusing her for over ten years and she finally snapped and shot him

'my dad was the same, he abused my mum 

'is that why he is in there?

'umm part of the reason, he raped me so he is i there for that as well, debie dropped her head down in embarrassment but stacy put her finger under her chin and lifted it up kissing her on the lips lightly

'im sorry you went through that but i hope you know i would never hurt you debbie, i really like you and i really want to see you again

'i like you too i guess im just scared

'i get it, if you want i would really like to take you on a proper date, debbbie nodded

'okay

'great friday night?

'sure i would love to, debbie kissed stacy and than they went back up to bea, debbie had no idea that bea saw the exchange between them but didnt say anything

'hey mum its 4 o'clock maybe we should go home and shower for dinner

'yea good idea debbie can you pack our stuff and i will wake allie, bea kissed allie all over her lips and leading down to her neck and she heard allie release a low moan and she pulled back as allie opened her eyes

'babe dont stop come back here

'i will finish it later but right now we going home to get ready for dinner, allie nodded and bea got up and than helped allie up and supported her sleepy body 'are you still up for dinner?

'yea after i shower i will be fine, they walked to the car park and debbie walked stacy to her car, 

'i will text you my address so just go home and get dressed and come when your ready

'ok i will be there in about 45 minutes

'ok see you soon, stacy kissed her cheek and debbie went to bea's car and got in, 

'lets go i need a shower mum, bea drove them home 

==========================================

debbie shot upstairs putting on the air-con on her way up and getting into the shower and bea took allie upstairs and put her into the bath so she can soak for a bit, 

'ok baby im gonna unpack our stuff and put a load of washing and than i will be back, once bea went and put a load on and grabbed a couple towels she was sitting in the bathroom with allie, 

'so where are we going tonight allie?

'i was thinking a Lebanese restaurant, what do you think?

'sure we love Lebanese food, 

'good i know one thats nice and not far from here and we can dress in whatever we want, 

'ok good cause im quite red from the sun and dont think i want to dress up, 

'bea come in the bath with me, its quicker to have have one together, bea nodded and took her clothes off and than got in behind allie and allie leaned her head on bea's shoulder

'mm i like having you in here with me, 

'i like being in here with you, lean forward a bit and i will wash your hair, allie did so and allie couldnt help the moans coming from her mouth as bea's dragged her fingers across her scalp, once allie's hair was done bea did her own and rinsed it and than washed both there bodies and than got out and went into bea's room, bea got clothes out and than turned to allie

'where's your bag?

'in my room

'ok well how about this, i will clear out a few draws and some closet space and you move into my room permanently?

'are you sure you want that? bea nodded

'100% sure, you sleep here anyways so you may as well keep your stuff in here

'well if your sure i would love too, 

'good im going to get your stuff,

'i will get it

'umm babe as much as i enjoy your sexy body you are naked so just let me, she laughed

'oh right ok than, just get me some clothes for tonight and i will move my stuff later on, 

'what do you want to wear?

'get my back jeans and my red t-shirt please and my undies and bra, bea went and got allie her clothes and allie got dressed and than went into bea's bathroom and straightened her hair, bea heard the door bell and told allie she would meet her down stairs, 

'ok im nearly done, bea went and opened the door to see stacy

'hey come in the other 2 wont be long

'thank you, they walked in and sat on the kitchen table

'you have a really nice home

'thank you, debbie chose it when we moved a year ago, so tell me about you and debbie? i saw you kiss her

'well umm yea i did, i really like her and i am taking her out on friday night, bea nodded

'ok well she has been through a lot so if you hurt her i will come for you and there are others too,

'i would never want to hurt her, if i do i will front myself to you

'ok good, now can i get you a drink they might take there time, just than debbie walked down the stairs in jeans and a black singlet and stacy couldnt help but stare

'hey stacy i hope mum isnt giving you a hard time,

'would i do that?

'yes.. yes you would 

'no your mum had been fine, she laughed

'ok good where's allie mum? before bea could answer her eyes went to the top of the stairs and her mouth dropped open as her beautiful girlfriend walked down the stairs her hair straight flowing over her shoulders and her eye make up that bought the blue out in her eyes, debbie nudged stacy to look at bea and they both giggled, allie walked up to bea and put her fingers under her chin closing her mouth 

'babe collect you tongue, bea swallowed and smiled

'sorry babe but you look beautiful

'thank you as do you, in fact you all do now lets get going im starving

'me too allie,

'oh god i have 2 debbie's, said bea and they all laughed and got into bea's car and bea drove to the restaurant with allie's directions, they got out and went inside happy to see it was pretty quiet, they were seated at a four people table and given menu's

'i will get you guys some water i will be back to take your order, 

'thank you sir, ok allie i think you should order a few different things and we should all share, what do you think guys?

'yea sure mum im happy with that, the waiter came back with a jug of water and 4 glasses filled with ice and poured the water for them,

'ok what can i get for you 4 ladies?

'im gonna order for the whole table, he nodded and allie continued 'can i have the kebab plate, the chicken and beef plate, the crumbed chicken plate with the coleslaw hommous, garlic dip with lebanese bread and salad please

'sure miss do you want it all at once?

'yes please,

'ok it will take about 20 minutes, allie nodded and he went tot he kitchen to place the order,

'so stacy tell us about yourself

'ok well i work as a waitress at a cafe and i am about to finish university in 3 weeks

'what are you studying?

'psychology i started with law but didnt like it so i changed my major

'you know bea here is a fully qualified psychologist and she has her own business

'wow really thats great, maybe you could tell me which way i should go after i finish school 

'sure i would love too, why did you chose that major?

'well about 5 years ago my mum was sentenced to 20 years jail for murdering my dad so i wanted to know how the brain functions and how people cope when things go wrong in there lives

'im sorry about your parents, can i ask what happened?

'umm yea well my dad beat and hurt my mum for years and one day she snapped and shot him 5 times, bea's face changed knowing she could have been in the same position if it continued 

'i understand stacy and im sorry you went through all that, you know debbie and you have a lot in common as her dad is in jail,

'yea i know she told me today at the pools,

'i hope you dont mind mum, 

'no its fine debbie i have nothing to hide or be embarrassed about 

'and you shoudnt bea he is the one that should hold the guilt, you know when mum got her sentenced and i went and saw her she wouldnt stop apologizing for what she did but i didnt blame her it was his fault, he is the one that put his hands on her and hurt her so if anything im surprised she lasted so long, 

'did you see him hit her?

'yea i did, he didnt care where we were who he did it in front as long as he looked like the alpha male than he was happy, 

'thats what men like him and harry want, they want to look like no one can mess with them, stacy nodded

'so who did you live with when your mum got sent away?

'well mum signed the house over to me and all the money in both there accounts were given to me and dad had an insurance policy of a million dollars so i got that and lived in the house and looked after myself, 

'on your own?

'yea i was 16 so legally i was allowed to live on my own, 

'how did you handle it?

'i must admit i went off the rails for a few months but i cleaned my act up and went to school and got myself a job, i didnt need the job but it kept me busy and now i graduate in 3 weeks

'you have been through a lot stacy, here take my card and on monday i am back at work so call me and maybe i can add you to my practice, i am looking for a junior and i can help you become an associate 

'wow thanks bea, no one has ever given me a chance for anything so thank you

'your welcome, the food came and they ate tasting all the different foods, 

'oh god this foods great, good choice babe

'thank baby, allie kissed bea and they finished eating and they were all nursing a cup of tea, 

'debbie how about when we get back to your place i take you for dessert?

'sure i would love too, 

'would you 2 like to join us?

'no thanks im well tired and need to spend some time snuggling with my beautiful woman, allie smirked at bea who blushed,

'ok no problems, bea stood up and put her hand out for allie

'come on cheeky lets go, allie paid the bill and they got into bea's car and she drove them home, bea and allie went inside and stacy took debbie for dessert, bea and allie went inside and into the kitchen and allie pushed bea against the table kissing her on the lips and lifting bea onto the table while allie stood between her legs, bea was pulling allie closer to her and she wrapped her legs around her, allie kissed down to her neck and sucking at her pulse point as she moved her hands under bea's shirt squeezing bea's breast eliciting a moan from the redheads lips, 

'oh god allie i really need you to touch me, 

'i am babe, allie smirked against bea's neck

'thats not what i mean lets go upstairs, allie nodded and bea and allie went upstairs and into there room locking the door, allie pushed bea down on the bed and bea sat down and allie straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around bea's neck leaning into kissing her lips, the kiss started out soft but soon deepened as allie slipped her tongue into bea's mouth and they battled for dominance and than pulled back to breathe

'fuck bea i want you so bad, she said breathlessly 

'i want you too babe, allie got off bea and took bea's top off and she told her lay in the middle of the bed and took bea's jeans off throwing them behind her, she crawled up and sat on top of bea straddling bea's hips and bea ran her hands up and down allie's thighs and allie looked down into her eyes, 

'your so beautiful allie, 

'your gorgeous bea and i love you and im gonna make you feel loved, allie kissed bea and than she kissed her down her jaw to her neck and then to her breasts licking her nipples through her bra, 

'allie take it off, bea lifted herself a bit and allie undid her bra and took it off than through it on the floor, she bent down and licked her nipple pulling it into her mouth and rolling her tongue around ti, she gave the other one the same attention, she kissed down to her stomach licking her belly button and placing open mouthed kisses to bea's stomach, she moved down a little and looked at bea 

'may i take these off? bea nodded

'please, allie pulled the undies down her legs and dropping them on the floor, she kissed up bea's legs to her thighs and she laid down leaning on her side to not hurt her ribs, she looked up to look at bea

'bea i really want to taste you... can i? 

'umm no one has ever done that to me allie, 

'well if you let me i can do it for you and if you dont like it i will stop, bea nodded

'ok, allie spread bea's legs a bit more and she leaned down gently moving her tongue into her folds and skimming her tongue over bea's clit and bea's hips raise to chase allie's touch, 

'oh god allie, allie moved her tongue harder over her clit and licking all threw her core, she moved her tongue down to bea's entrance and pushed it into her as far as it goes and bea let out one of the loudest moan allie had ever heard, allie pushed her tongue in and out and bea was a moaning mess and allie used her thumb to rub bea's clit, she pulled her tongue out and pushed it back in again enjoying the noises coming from bea's mouth, she felt bea squeeze her legs around her head and her breathing quickened and bea came into allie's mouth her whole body shaking and she moaned out allie's name, allie licked up all the juices and got up and laid beside bea and pulled her trembling body closer to her and held onto bea while she calmed down, after 20 minutes bea turned her head to see allie looking at her and she kissed allie

'that was amazing, i never thought it would be so fulfilling thank you babe

'anytime, i have wanted to do that to you since i first saw you, she kissed bea and pulled the blanket up and they fell asleep


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trusting is hard

monday morning and bea was sitting at her desk waiting on her next patient which was due in 15 minutes, she was going through her emails when she got a new one from an unknown sender, she clicked confirm to allow the new sender's email to come through and she smiled when she saw allie novak so she clicked it open and saw the message from her blonde bombshell

'hey baby i just want to wish you a good day, i love you my sexy woman xxoo.... bea messaged allie quickly before her patient came in

'hey babe i miss you so much, i would rather be at home with you laying in my arms, i love you too xoxox... ps.. i will bring dinner home, if you need me use the home phone to call me, 

bea closed her emails and lifted her head to a knock on the door

'hey bea this is amanda and she is a new patient

'ok thank you franky, please come in and take a seat amanda

'thank you miss smith

'oh please call me bea, can i get you some water?

'sure thank you bea, bea sat down with 2 bottles of water and her note book and started her session, 

 

allie was laying on the couch watching a movie when she got an email reply from bea so she opened it and giggled 'she is so cute' allie thought, she put her laptop down and watched as a car commercial came on and she decided after the movie finishes she would go buy a car and since debbie was still home she was gonna see if deb wanted to come, half an hour later she went upstairs to see what debbie was doing so she knocked on the door

'come in allie

'hey debbie you up to get out of the house?

sure where too?

'well i want to buy a car and i thought you could help me pick one out,

'yea sure i will just get dressed and we can go, 

'ok i will order a taxi to take us there, allie and debbie both got dressed and than they heard the taxi beep from outside so they went downstairs locking up the house and than got into the taxi

'hi girls where are you going?

'can you take us to the main strip with the car shops please

'sure, 15 minutes later he dropped them off and allie paid him, 

'ok debbie lets start from that shop over there, she pointed at the first shop of 5

'yea ok lets go, the first one didnt have much of a selection so they moved on and allie saw one she kinda liked but they decided to go to the 3rd shop and allie saw a car she really liked and she sat in the drivers seat while debbie looked at the specs

'hey this is a nice car allie and the specs are pretty good

'yea i really like it too, just than a girl walked over to them 

'hello girls you interested in this car?

'we may be if the price is right

'ok well the price is $8000

'hmm i dont want to spend that much can you do better?

'$7500?

'nah still too much, try again, said allie

'ok let me go speak to my boss and see if we can get your beautiful self driving this home today, she said and put her hand on allie's arm and allie quirked her eyebrow as the girl turned and walked off and she heard debbie giggle

'oh god allie she is cracking onto you

'well i dont want her too

'dont worry about her lets just try get the car at a good price, allie nodded and they saw the sales woman coming back to them and allie took a deep breathe

'ok ladies my boss have given me a price that i think you would like

'ok what is it?

'$5000 and he will have it cleaned and polished for you, 

'ok deal, she shook the womans hand and allie felt her thumb caressing her hand and she pulled it away

'umm thank you,

'no problems beautiful, come with me and you can sign all the paperwork, 

'ok come on debbie lets go, they went into the office and allie signed the paperwork and smiled nervously at the lady that kept finding a way to touch allie making her uncomfortable, 

'ok ladies now here is your paperwork and i will get the guys to clean your car and you can have a coffee or something at the cafe, 

'ok thank you, 40 minutes later the car was ready and allie was just about to get into the car when the lady grabbed her arm and slipped a paper with presumably her number in it, 

'you should call me we can break in the back seat, allie knew debbie heard it and was quite pissed this lady was coming onto her especially when its in front of debbie and she showed no interest in her, pulling her hand away from her she turned to her

'listen me and my girlfriends daughter are gonna go get lunch now and im not interested in you, i love my beautiful girlfriend and she is all i want, she dropped the paper on the floor and got in the car and driving off as debbie put the radio on and pumped it loud and laughed

'did you see her face i thought she was gonna be sick, debbie cracked up

'yea well i only want your mum and thats all, 

'i know and mum will be happy to hear that, debbie smiled

'i hope so, now what are we gonna eat?

'lets go to maccas and we can get some take away and take some to mum as well and franky

'yea ok good idea, allie went though drive threw and ordered the family deal and extra nuggets as well, she drove to bea's office and parking her car and they got out and went in seeing franky at the front desk,

'aunty franky, debbie put the drinks down and hugged franky

'hey debb what are you guys doing here?

'we bought lunch and thought, me, you, allie and mum could all eat together, 

'awesome thanks, your mum just finished her last patient not so long ago so let me lock the door and we can go in and eat, after franky locked the door they walked to bea's office and knocked 

'come in, said bea and debbie walked in first and bea's face lit up

'hey debbie what are you doing here? she saw allie behind deb and bea smiled so widely debbie and franky giggled

'baby your here, 

'hey babe we bought lunch for us all to eat together, 

'thats sweet of you 2 thank you,, 

'anything for you babe, 

'awwww, said debbie and franky and bea stuck her tongue out

'oh whatever you too, bea kissed allie and they sat down to eat, allie handed out the food and they ate, 

'so where were you 2? actually how did you get here?

'well allie bought a new car today and we drove here

'really babe thats great, what did you get?

'a silver car, bea and franky laughed

'ok but do you know what type it is?

'nope, its nice, clean with no rust, scrapes or damage so i bought it

'ok well thats good, 

'yea and she got a good price cause the lady really liked allie, allie didnt even lift her head and stared at her food and bea realized this

'what do you mean deb?

'well she called allie beautiful and kept finding a way to touch her hand or shoulder, than when we went to leave she gave allie her number on a piece of paper and told her to call her, before bea had a chance to say anything debbie continued, 'dont worry mum allie put her in her place real quick, she told her that she is going to lunch with her girlfriends daughter and she wasnt interested in her, she than said she loved her beautiful girlfriend and dropped the paper on the floor and go i nthe car and drove off, debbie and franky laughed

'nice one blondie, allie shrugged

'well its all true, she felt bea's lips on her cheek and she turned her head and bea kissed her lips, 

'i love you too allie, they turned there heads to see debbie and franky making gagging noises and bea threw some chips at them

'shut up you 2, i swear you 2 together are trouble

'oh mum you have no idea, they sat around chatting for a while but bea saw allie was still a little quiet so asked debbie and franky to take the rubbish out and allie will be out soon, 

'ok mum see you at home bye,

'bye debbie, once they left the room she grabbed allie and pulled her into a hug feeling allie nuzzle into her neck

'whats wrong?

'i just dont want you to think i was giving out anything to show i was interested in that girl

'i dont think that at all, im just glad you told her where to go cause otherwise i would go there and kick her ass, allie giggled and bea smiled hearing her giggle, 

'you would do that?

'anyone that goes near you will cop it, allie pulled back and kissed bea and than grabbed her phone and wallet and bea walked her to the door

'what time will you be home?

'should be no later than 5pm and i will pick up dinner, is there anything you want?

'maybe something a little healthy cause we ate junk food for lunch

'sure i will go to the deli and get some sandwiches and than we can have a good desert

'ok that sounds good, allie kissed bea and left the office seeing debbie outside on the phone and they walked to the car and allie opened it and they got in, 

'yea ok.. yea ok no worries... i will see you than, debbie hung up

'everything ok deb?

'yea stacy is coming over tonight

'ok text your mum and tell her cause she is bringing dinner home for us

'ok whats she getting?

'sandwiches from the deli as we had junk food for lunch so something healthy

'ok i will text her now, 

-hey mum stacy is coming over tonight for dinner is that ok?

'sure debbie you dont have to ask its your house too, i will make sure i get enough food for all of us

-thanks mum and can you get some coke please

'sure baby see you tonight, :) debbie laughed as she didnt even know her mum knew a smiley face

'mum said all good, 

'ok good, lets go get something for dessert

'yea ok but i will make something so go to the store, allie drove them to the store and they went in getting ice cream, bananas, nuts, cream, chocolate topping and marshmallows and they paid and left to go home, once they packed the stuff away they decided on a lazy afternoon watching trash tv

======================================

a few hours later and bea came through the door and hung her keys up and dropped her bag on the floor and walked to the kitchen to put the food down and than into the lounge room seeing debbie and allie laying down and bea sat down next to allie

'hey babe how was work?

'tiring, after you 2 left i had like 4 patients back to back and than i had a heap of paperwork to do, she sat back and closed her eyes and tried to relax, allie sat up and pulled bea's legs in her lap and took her shoes off and began massaging her feet

'hmmm that feels good, bea hummed

'good you need to relax, 

'thank you, hey debbie what time is stacy coming?

'she will be her in 10 minutes mum,

'ok im gonna have a quick shower and than we can eat when she comes, i bought coke and lemonade and i put them in the freezer to get cold quicker

'ok thanks mum, bea kissed allie and than went upstairs and straight into the shower cleaning quickly and getting out and dressing into shorts and one of allie's t-shirt, she looked at allie's stuff in the cupboard and draws and saw allie didnt have much and wondered why as allie had money so why she didnt have a lot of clothes baffled her, she decided to ask allie, so she went downstairs and saw allie in the kitchen as debbie went to answer the door allowing stacy to come in, 

'hey stacy how are you?

'im good bea how are you?

'pretty good but long day today

'i can imagine, 

'why dont you guys sit down and allie and i will get the food and drinks sorted

'thanks mum, bea went into the kitchen and allie was taking out a platter and they put the sandwiches on the platter and bea took out plates and cups, 

'allie can i ask you something?

'sure babe whats up?

'well i dont want to offend you but why dont you have many clothes? i mean you have money so why dont you spoil yourself 

'i guess i have what i need, being on the streets and seeing the other girls and only having what they have on there backs so i feel like i have enough, bea walked to allie and held her hands, 

'allie you have worked hard for what you have including getting clean and getting off the streets, you deserve anything you want, you should go shopping and spoil yourself, pants, shorts, skirts, t-shirts, tops, singlets, socks, shoes, undies you deserve it all and more, 

'maybe i will go shopping,

'you should babe and take debbie she will make sure you get 'cool' clothes, i take her with me and she chooses all of my clothes

'oh so thats why your so sexy in your clothes, bea laughed and rolled her eyes

'such a charmer babe

'i try, they both laughed and took the food and drinks to the table to the other 2 girls and placed it in the middle of the table, allie poured them all drinks and than sat down, 

'dig in guys there all different so take whatever you want

'thanks mum,

'thank you bea, 

'its not much cause im too tired too cook and we needed to eat healthy after maccas for lunch

'are you kidding this is great, i normally eat on my own in front of the tv, allie frowned and knew that feeling

'i know how you feel stacy, 

'i do too actually, when debbie was little and harry would go out to the bar i would eat alone once debbie went to bed, 

'its good to have company, said stacy

'well your welcome here anytime, all us 4 can enjoy each others company, stacy smiled and nodded, they finished eating and refilled there drinks and sat on the lounge, debbie and stacy sat together with stacy's arm around debbie and debbie's head on her shoulder and bea and allie were laying down together with bea laying in allie's arms, they decided on a comedy movie step brothers and they laughed right through it, once the movie finished debbie decided to make dessert

'im gonna make dessert guys, 

'i will help you debbie, said stacy and they both got up and went into the kitchen taking out the ingredients for banana splits, once they put the ice cream they put the bananas than squirted the cream and it squirted on stacy making debbie laugh, stacy grabbed the can and put some on her hand and put it on debbie face and they were both laughing

'oh shit look at us, 

'i know but you started it, 

'what? no i didnt, im innocent, said debbie and stacy kissed her pulling debbie close to her by putting her arms around her waist holding her tighter and debbie put her arms around her neck, they were kissing for a couple minutes till they heard allie's voice, 

'oi where's our dessert? debbie laughed 

'sorry allie wont be long its coming now, debbie pecked stacy and quickly cleaned up and they finished the splits with the nuts and marshmallows and took them to bea and allie

'here you go banana splits, 

'thanks debbie it looks good

'your welcome mum, they sat down and ate dessert whilst watching another movie and the room fell quiet just the movie playing, bea and allie were playing with each others fingers and allie kept kissing bea's cheek and lips over and over again making bea giggle

'babe stop, bea whispered 'it tickles

'i cant help it, your so cute and love being close to you, bea smirked and turned to debbie

'girls im tired so we are going to bed

'ok good nights guys, 

'good night, dont forget to lock up deb

'will do, 

'good night stacy

'good night bea and allie, 

bea grabbed allie's hand and walked up the stairs to there room and bea closed the door and pushed allie to sit down and she straddled her kissing her and licking allies' lips and allie opened her mouth and bea slipped her tongue in making allie moan, they kissed for a while pulling at each other's clothes and bea pulled back to lift allie's top off smiling to see she hasnt got a bra on, she pushed allie down onto the bed and pulled allie up to put her head on the pillow and she leaned down placing kisses along allie's chest enjoying the pink shade on her chest,she moved her lips to allie's breasts licking and sucking on her nipple's eliciting a moan from her blonde beauty, she kissed down to her stomach kissing all around and pulled allie's shorts and undies off, she kissed her way back up to allie's lips, bea moved her hand down her body to her hot wet core and she slipped 2 fingers into her wet folds rubbing allie's clit making allie's hips jumped chasing her touch and bea smiled, she didnt waste anytime and dropped her fingers to her entrance and pushed them in as far as they could go making allie moan louder

'oh fuck me bea thats good, 

'i am, bea smirked and she thrust in and out of allie loving the noises coming from allie's mouth, she kissed and licked at her neck as allie has one hand holding onto the sheets and the other on bea's back holding onto her, bea had been going for a few minutes and her arm was burning but she wasnt gonna stop she loved seeing allie let go and thats exactly what she did a minute later and bea curled her fingers and allie's body shook and she came hard, bea kept her fingers going but slowed them down till allie fell limp on the bed and she pulled her fingers out and putting them in her mouth to taste allie and allie watched her do so, 

'fuck you taste good, allie shook her head and laughed

'fuck that was so hot, come here, she pulled bea into her arms and kissed her cheek, 'your amazing i love you 

'i love you too, bea yawned

'lets go to sleep your tired, bea nodded and got comfortable and they fell asleep easily

=============================================

downstairs debbie and stacy had laid down with debbie laying in Stacy's arms and the movie had just finished ande debbie turned around to look at her, stacy put some of debbie's locks behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her and than pulled back

'i know your scared debbie and i only want you to feel safe with me, i would never want to hurt you, debbie nodded

'i know and i do feel safe with you, debbie pulled stacy towards her and they kissed and there tongue's met, they lay there for about 20 minutes making out and stacy pulled away

'its getting late i should go, 

'do you umm maybe want to stay here with me?

'are you sure? debbie nodded

'yes i am, 

'ok than, debbie stood up and locked the front and back door and switched off the lights and took her hand and led stacy to her room, she grabbed some pj's and handed them to her

'you can wear these the bathroom is just there and there is a spare toothbrush in the bottom draw

'thank you, stacy changed and brushed her teeth washing her face and than went back to deb's room 

'im just going to freshen up so get comfortable, debbie brushed her teeth and washed her face and than looked at herself in the mirror 'what am i doing' she said to herself, 'its ok i can trust her' she took a deep breath and went back to her room and saw stacy in bed and she turned the light off and put on the little lamp, she got into bed and they lay facing each other

'are you ok?

'yea this is just new to me

'i get it, its been a while since i have been this close to anyone

'why? when was your last girlfriend?

'2 years ago

'can i ask what happened?

'yea she was there when my mum went to jail and all that happened, when i went threw my stupid drugs and alcohol time she was there, we dated for a couple years and she lived with me but after about 6 months she was taking money out of my wallet and also buying things on my credit card and she also stole my keydard to make other perchases, she didnt work even though i told her she cant just live off me so she ended up getting a job at a bakery but i guess she wasnt happy with the money so she started taking from me, i didnt realize for a whole year what she was doing as i didnt really kept an eye on my bank account and when i had money missing from my wallet i just assumed i used it, 

'how did you find out what she was doing?

'i ended up having a few days off work and uni cause i fell sick and i decided to sort through all my paperwork and as i was going through my dads i saw how much exactly was put in my account so i went and checked it, as soon as i logged on it showed a purchase for $1000 for a new phone which i didnt use so i back tracked and i saw all the purchases and i put 2 and 2 together and that night when she came home i confronted her, she said she was using me for my house and money, she admitted to taking money from my wallet as well and i told her to pack her shit and get out which she did,

'did you find out exactly how much she stole from you?

'around $30,000

'im so sorry that happened to you, no one should ever be treated like that and she is evil

'yea she was, debbie wiped a tear that fell down stacy's cheek and kissed her

'i would never never use you, i make my own money and have everything i need so please dont ever think that i would use you

'i dont, i trust you debbie,

'i trust you too, they snuggled together and fell asleep not long later, 

==================================


	13. debbie and stacy go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there isnt much bea and allie in this its more about debbie and stacy, enjoy

bea woke to the sound of the alarm and she groaned as she grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm and threw her phone across the room and she heard allie giggle, 

'you ok there babe?

'i dont wanna go to work, 

'you have too, you have missed out on so much,

'i know but i dont wanna leave you, i like being around you

'your cute babe, you should sell your practice and work from home, allie laughed

'you know i have actually thought about doing that

'really?

'yea but i need to speak to debbie about it first, i had thought about using the garage, with a coat of pain and some new furniture i think it will work out well

'wont it get too hot in there or too cold in winter?

'yea well i would put air con in there, sure it will cost a bit to get started but the rent for the office is a lot and so is the business electricity and than there's cleaners and other stuff, 

'well if you want to do it you should, you can do anything

'i will talk to debbie about it tonight and if she agrees i will get started this weekend, will you help me?

'of course i will

'actually will you do the decorating for me? you have a good eye 

'really you would trust me to do it?

'i would love you to do it, i saw your room at kaz's place and i love what you did and you know me so i think you would do a great job, i will pay you of course

'no bea i dont want your money

'your gonna work for it so yes you will take it, allie shook her head

'nope.. no way im not taking your money, 

'well how else am i supposed to pay you, allie leaned into bea kissing her and putting her hand under her shirt grabbing hold of bea's breast and bea moaned, as quick as it happened was as quick as allie pulled away

'im sure you can think of a way now go get ready for work, bea groaned and got out of bed going into the bathroom to have a shower and allie got up and went downstairs to make breakfast, when she went downstairs she saw debbie and stacy sitting on the kitchen table nursing there coffee's

'good morning girls, 

'morning, came from both of them

'where's mum?

'having a shower and getting ready for work, im gonna make breakfast you 2 hungry

'yes please, allie took out some bacon, eggs, cheese, spinach and the bread and started on breakfast

bea had just finished dressing and put on one of her business suit, she put her hair in a bun and put some light make-up on and some perfume and went down stairs seeing debbie and stacy talking with allie as she made breakfast, 

'good morning

'good morning mum, 

''good morning bea, 

'hey babe sit down food is ready, bea sat down and allie put 4 plates on the table in front of the girls and one for her self, she also poured bea a coffee and juice for herself and than sat down beside bea, 

'allie no coffee?

'no babe it makes me jumpy and anxious, bea nodded and held allie's hand

'you will call me if you need anything?

'i dont have a phone i lost it but if i need you i will email you

'ok and you can use the house phone, allie nodded 

'ok baby but i should be fine dont worry about me, 

'i always will, they finished eating and bea kissed allie and debbie before grabbing her bag, phone and keys and leaving for work, debbie cleaned up the kitchen with stacy and allie went for a shower, once they cleaned the kitchen stacy had to leave to go to work so debbie walked her to the door, 

'thank you for staying last night

'im glad i did, i love waking up with you in my arms, debbie smiled shyly and nodded

'i will see you on friday night?

'for sure, i will pick you up at 7 o'clock

'ok great i will see you than, 

'i will talk to you later tonight, i will call you when i finish work

'ok i will talk to you than, stacy kissed debbie and than left getting in her car and leaving and debbie went inside and sat on the couch thinking about sleeping with stacy, it felt right having her there and debbie wasnt lying when she said she felt safe which was weird cause debbie never felt safe unless she was around her mum or franky, she felt the couch dip and she turned to see allie smiling at her

'so you and stacy, she stayed the night?

'she did but nothing happened between us

'its not my business debbie, thats your business

'i know but im just saying, we only kissed

'how did it feel to kiss her?

'well she kissed me at the pool first and it was different

'good different?

'definitely good different, i felt i dont know..........

'sparks??

'yep sparks, every time we kiss it feels special, when we were in bed last night we talked about her ex girlfriend and how she was treated by her

'bad?

'yea she stole from her and used her for her money and house, allie shook her head

'what a bitch, 

'yea, 

'listen debbie just take it one day at a time, 

'we have a date on friday

'really thats great debbie, 

'yea im excited to go out together and get to know each other better

'are you nervous?

'yea a little but its easier after yesterday and spending the night together, 

'did you feel comfortable with her?

'yea surprising enough i did feel comfortable, you know after what happened with harry i hated people touching me, for the first couple months i flinched even when mum put her hand on me, i didnt want anyone in the house except mum, franky and bridget and i hated the feeling of being anxious and scared and i always thought it was my fault for what happened, 

'debbie its not your fault, it never was, debbie nodded

'i know that now but it took some time for me to realize that as well, but now its different harry is in jail and away from us, mum has found someone she is truly happy with and im seeing stacy, she laughed 'wow how things have changed

'yea but they changed for the better, debbie nodded

'yep it sure is, they lounged around for most of the day, only getting up doing some cleaning and the washing or to eat, it was about 4 in the afternoon and allie turned to debbie

'hey debbie what should i get your mum for xmas?

'oh um im not sure really,

'what are you getting her?

'i already bought her something, i got her favorite perfume gift box and a gold anklet that i know she wants, 

'she will love that, damn what the hell do i get her? she sighed 

'maybe you should get her a new leather jacket, she needs a new one for riding now that her bike is nearly ready

'she has a bike?

'yep a harley davidson, its getting fixed at the moment it shoud be ready in a few days,

'wow thats hot, do you want to go to the shops with me now?

'yea sure, mum will be home in 2 hours so lets go, allie grabbed her keys and wallet and they left to go to the shops with allie driving her new car, 10 minutes later they parked the car and walked into the harley davidson motorbike shop and looked around, allie loved harley's but she had never been on one as she was a bit scared, they went over to the clothing area and looked through the jackets

'this is nice allie, she showed allie a jacket that was a shinny leather and on the back it had the harley davidson emblem and under it said harley davison in silver writing, the sleeves had a red stripe on both sides and allie loved it, 

'this is beautiful im gonna get it for her, 

'did you see the price? its $850

'thats fine lets get this and im gonna get her a new helmet, debbie nodded and smiled to see allie didnt care the cost or anything when it came to her mum and she was happy to see allie spoil her mum, debbie held the jacket and they went to the helmets picking up a black one with 2 red stripes on it and harley davidon on the side happy to see it matched the jacket, as they were walking to the counter allie saw a black harley davidson top with no sleeves and she thought bea would look hot in it so she picked that up as well and they went to the counter and the guy cashed it through the register and allie saw near the register they had leather gloves so she got a pair and put them with the other stuff and the guy gave the price

'ok miss thats $1650, she handed him her card and he swiped it and gave her a receipt and was handed a big plastic bag for the jacket, top and gloves and a box with the helmet in it,

'thank you very much, 

'your welcome, lets go debb your mum will be home in half an hour and i gotta make dinner, 

'ok lets go, they got in the car and went home and debbie took out the wrapping paper and wrapped everything for allie while allie started dinner, 

========================================================

bea parked her car in the driveway and as soon as she got out of the car she could smell food being cooked and wondered what debbie was cooking, she put her key in and opened the door and closed it behind her, she took her shoes off and put her bag and keys on the side table and walked into the kitchen surprised to see alle cooking, she went and wrapped her arms around allie from behind and allie jumped and turned around and grabbed bea by her shirt pushing her back till she was against the bench, when allie realized who it was she dropped her hands and backed away

'fuck im sorry bea, im so sorry

'hey its ok i scared you and i shouldnt have done that im sorry

'no its not you, i should realize that im safe in this house, bea stepped up to allie and put her hands on allie's face stroking her face 

'you are safe here i promise and i shouldnt have scared you, are you ok? allie nodded

'yea im fine, bea kissed allie and than pulled back a little, 

'what did you cook? it smells amazing

'i made steak with mash and mushroom sauce, 

'yummy 

'are you hungry?

'very much so, i only had a donut and a coffee today, 

'beaaa you need to eat properly

'i know but i didnt have time cause i had to go to the shops today at lunchtime, 

'what did you buy?

'i got you something, let me go get it, bea went to her bag by the door and pulled out a small box and took it to allie and gave it to her, allie looked at it and her eyes went wide

'you bought me a new phone?

'i did, 

'its too much bea

'no its not, its too hard not being able to text you or call you, so lets get it activated and i can put all our numbers in there and kaz's as well

'thank you babe, she kissed bea 'lets do this after dinner its ready now

'ok i will call debbie, oh did she say anything to you about stacy?

'yea she did but i i think you should ask her as i dont want her to think im talking behind her back

'yea your right she trusts you and i dont want to ruin that, i will talk to her later about it, i will go call debbie for dinner, bea went up the stairs and told debbie to come downstairs for dinner

'ok mum i will be down in a couple minutes, bea nodded and went back downstairs sitting on the table as allie placed the plates on the table and got some cutlery and sat down as debbie was coming down the stairs and sat down with her mum and allie, 

'mm this smells so good,

'thanks debbie its one of the couple things i can make, 

'what else can you cook?

'spag bowl and roasted chicken and veggies, i can make you know breakfast things like i did today and pancakes but thats about it, 

'well we have christmas next week on wednesday so i was thinking instead of a bbq i would make dinner instead and you could help me if you want, is that ok mum?

'if your up for it debbie thats fine by me, 

'ok good what do you think allie do you want to help? i can teach you how to cook other dishes

'sure i would love too, 

'great it settled, we can sort the menu this weekend, mum how long do you have off?

'3 weeks, i have tomorrow and the day after and thats it,

'ok cool, hey allie did you know mum's birthday is the day after xmas?

'what? really? why didnt you tell me?

'i dont really celebrate it 

'well i want to celebrate it 

'thats what i tell mum every year, dont worry allie we will talk later about it, she winked and allie giggled 

'i am here you know, 

'we know baby and your still cute, bea rolled her eyes and smiled, once they finished allie cleaned up and bea went for a shower and debbie went to her room hearing her phone ringing,

'hello

'hey debb how are you?

'hey stacy im good we just finished dinner, what are you up too?

'i just had dinner as well, is it weird that i miss you already... debbie smiled

'i miss you too, how was work?

'busy and there was a fight in the shop today and the police had to come,

'oh no did you get hurt?

'no i wasnt involved it was a couple of little teenagers that think there too cool for there own good, the police took them away so it was fine after that, 

'thats good, 

'hey debbie what are you doing? do you want to go for a drive?

'sure i would love too, 

'ok awesome i will pick you up in 15 minutes

'ok see you soon, 

'bye debb, they hung up and debbie had a quick shower to freshen up and than got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail, she put on some perfume and grabbed her bag and phone and went downstairs to see bea and allie on the couch, 

'hey mum im going for a drive with stacy

'ok baby you stay safe yea, oh by the way i got allie a new phone so here's her new phone number, bea put allie's number in debbie's phone and they heard a beep 

'ok im going i will see you tomorrow probably, 

'ok debbie we are going to bed soon anyways

'bye debbie, 

'bye mum, bye allie, 

'see ya, debbie left and got in the car with stacy and she kissed her cheek

'hey debbie you ready to go?

'yea where are we going?

i was thinking the beach and we can get an ice cream and take a walk

'ok cool lets go, stacy drove to the beach both of them having some general chatter and laughing as they both sang along with the radio, stacy parked the car at the beach and they got out and held hands as they went to the ice cream shop across the road and into the shop

'what flavor do you want debbie?

'i think i will have mint choc chip, stacy got debbie the mint choc chip and herself banana with caramel swell, they took there ice creams and crossed back over to the beach and walked along the board walk, they linked there fingers as they walked and debbie could say that she was happy right now, after 15 minutes of walking and finishing there ice creams they sat down on a bench seat, stacy leaned in and kissed debbie gently and went to pull away but debbie pulled her closer slipping her tongue into stacy's mouth making her moan, once they pulled apart stacy put her hand on debbie's cheek and rubbed it gently

'thanks for coming out with me tonight

'im glad i did, i like being around you, debbie smiled and pecked her lips and they sat back watching over the water, 'dont you have work tomorrow? its quite late

'no im on holidays now as its christmas so i have 2 weeks off, 

'how about uni?

'not till next week which is only a couple days to organize graduation and than i graduate on thursday, umm will you come? you can bring your mum and allie

'i would love too and im sure mum and allie will come as well, 

'great, they sat there for a little bit longer and once it started to get cold they decided to leave, they walked back to the car and stacy opened the car door and debbie slipped into her seat and closed the door and than stacy got in, she drove them back to debbie's house and parked the car in front, 

'im glad you came with me debbie, 

'me too, do you want to come in?

'i do but its getting late and you need to sleep

'well you could stay over, stacy smiled and nodded

'i would love too, they got out of the car and went into the house seeing the lights still on so she went to the lounge to see her mum and allie sleeping with bea laying in allie's arms, she smiled and grabbed the red blanket and threw it over them and switched all the lights off and turned on a lamp in case they woke up during the night, she took stacy's hand and they went upstairs and into her room and debbie handed stacy some pj's and she went and changed in the bathroom and freshen up and went back to debbie's room and debbie had already changed so they got in bed and debbie was laying in stacy's arms as they both fell asleep, 

=====================================

it was friday afternoon and bea walked in from work thankful she was now on holidays, she dropped her stuff and went in the kitchen but no one was there so she called out to them

'allie??? debbie???? 

'were up here babe in debbie's room, bea walked upstairs and into debbie's room seeing a very nervous looking debbie

'debb whats wrong?

'im just nervous about the date mum, bea nodded and sat beside debbie holding her hand

'debbie i promise you will be ok, stacy really likes you and she will treat you well, 

'i know i dont even know why im so nervous

'its cause this is all new to you, you know i was the same as you, although allie and i never went on a date when she was here and so close to me it made my stomach jump and the first time we slept in the same bed my heart almost jumped out of my chest,

'really mum?

'yes baby so a little nerves are good for you, just breath and relax and enjoy your night, debbie nodded 

'yea your right im gonna have a shower, 

'ok sweet heart, debbie went into the bathroom to shower and allie sat beside bea kissing her cheek, 

'bea im sorry i never took you on a date, i wanted too but things have been crazy

'hey its ok allie, i dont need any of that as long as i have you im happy, 

'well i want to take you out, how about tomorrow night? will you give me the pleasure of accompanying me tomorrow night?

'hmm i think i may be bus washing my hair, bea smirked and allie's mouth dropped open

'babe im kidding of course i will go on a date with you on one condition

'and whats that?

'your still healing and you may be moving around a little easier but i want you to take it easy

'your wish is my command my queen, bea smiled and kissed allie and than debbie came out of the bathroom, 

'ok debbie what are you gonna wear?

an hour later and bea and allie were making dinner for themselves when the door bell rang so bea went to answer it seeing it was stacy holding a bunch of roses

'hi stacy you look great come in, 

'thank you, they walked in and stood in the kitchen talking for a couple minuted

'so where are you taking debbie?

'i booked a nice Italian restaurant in the city, i hope she likes it

'im sure she will, she loves italian, just than they saw debbie walk down the stairs and stacy's tongue pretty much hit the floor, debbie was wearing a red dress that stopped mid thigh and high heels with her hair straight and light make up on, she looked amazing and bea couldnt be any more prouder if she tried, debbie smiled and walked to stacy kissing her cheek,

'hi 

'hi debbie, you look incredible, 

'as do you, stacy had on a black dross that also stopped mid thigh and she curled the ends of her straight hair and she also had high heels on, 

'these are for you, she handed the roses to debbie

'thank you, 

your welcome, are you ready to go?

'yes i am

'here debbie give the roses to me and i will put them in a vase, 

'thank you mum, i will see you later

'se ya guys have fun, stacy took debbie's hand and walked out the house and to her car and they got in and buckled there seat belts

'debbie we are going into the city so pick some music from the cd's in the glove box for the drive, debbie put on micheal jackson and they took off towards the city

bea and allie had cooked up some sausages and had hotdogs, after dinner they watched a movie in bed falling asleep halfway through, 

===========================================

stacy had parked her car and got out and than opened debbie's door and holding her hand out which debbie took, they walked in and stacy gave her name and they were seated in a quiet corner away form others and debbie thought that stacy probably organized it, the waiter came over to give them menu's

'hello ladies can i start you off with something to drink?

'sure debbie do you want wine?

umm no i dont drink alcohol, 

'really me neither, ok can we have 2 cokes please and some table water

'sure i will bring them over and wen i come back i will take your food order, he left and debbie and stacy looked over the menu

'debbie what are you gonna get?

'i was thinking pasta or pizza, 

'why dont we get a past, a pizza and a salad and we can share, debbie smiled

'yea that sounds good, the waiter came back with there drinks and took there order and left to place it with the kitchen, 

'so how has it been being off work?

'it came at a good time actually, 

'oh yea how so?

'well that was when allie came and stayed with us and mum didnt want her being alone so i was there with her

''what happened with allie?

'i dont want to say i dont think she will be happy me talking about her 

'i get it, its fine, its good to have a break from work, 

'yea true and with christmas next week i have some things to take care of, 

'yea and you get to spend time with your family

'yea what do you do for christmas?

'i dont do anything, i go see my mum the day before and take her food and some presents but cause i dont have family so i dont do anything, debbie grabbed stacy hand and kissed her knuckles 

'im sorry you dont have family, i would like it if you came to our house for christmas, allie and i are cooking 

'i dont want to be in the way debbie, 

'you wont be i want you to come, plus i was gonna ask you to come either way

'well than i would love to come, 

'good im glad, debbie pulled her hand away when the waiter bout over there food and placed it down, they ate while chatting about stacy's graduation

'so i spoke to your mum the other day and she told me in the new year she will work with me and teach me the ropes and hopefully it wont take too long to get a hang of things, 

'thats good, whenever i go to her office her patients are always telling me she is the best psychologist around so i think you will learn a lot from her 

'yea it was nice of her to offer me a job, 

'yea thats mum for ya, when you go threw what she did she always says she wants to do things to help people and if this helps you than were all happy, 

'your mums great and your lucky to have her, 

'yea i know, i couldnt imagine my life without her, they finished there food and drinks and stacy paid and they left and got int he car, 

'debbie would you like to come over to my place? i have dessert and we can talk,

'ok sure, stacy drove them to her house which was only 10 minutes from debbie's and they got out of the car and went inside,

'please make yourself comfortable and i will get some snacks and drinks, 

'ok thank you, debbie took her shoes off as her feet were hurting her and she sat on the plush red couch and a few minutes later stacy came into the room with a tray and placed it on the table, it had some soft drink, chips, pretzels, chocolate biscuits and some profiteroles on there, 

'here we go, they sat talking for a while and they were both getting comfortable with each other, stacy had pulled debbie's feet into her lap, stacy leaned in kissing debbie passionately and than gently pushed her to lay back and she lay on top of debbie, there kiss began gentle but it got dirty pretty quickly as debbie's hands went to stacy's back and there tongue's battled for dominance, stacy pulled back slightly to look into debbie's eyes

'your so beautiful, deb smiled 'will you stay here tonight? if you dont want to its fine and there is no obligation to do anything i just want ti be close to you, 

'ok i will stay, take me to bed, stacy got up and helped debbie up and they went to her room, she had a king size bed and a huge tv and entertainment section in her room, stacy handed debbie some pj's and showed her the bathroom and debbie changed and went back to the room smiling when she saw stacy in her undies and a long t-shirt, 

'do you want to listen to music or watch a movie?

'music please, something slow will be good

'sure you can lay in bed and i will join you, debbie got in bed and watched as stacy put some music on and put the lamp on turning the main light off and getting in bed with debbie, they lay facing each other and they moved in to kiss, they shared light kisses and gentle touches, stacy looked deep in her eyes and smiled

'can i ask you something debbie?

'yea 

'well i know we have only being seeing each other for a couple weeks but i want to know if you will be my girlfriend? debbie went quiet not sure if she was ready for such a big step, 'its ok debbie if your not ready debbie, debbie looked into her eyes and saw how sincere stacy was being and she really liked her so she thought she should take a chance

'ok

'ok?

'yes i will be your girlfriend, stacy smiled and kissed debbie all over her face making her giggle, 

'i am so happy, you have made me happy debbie, 

'you make me happy too stacy, she placed one last kiss to stacy's lips and they went to sleep


	14. holy shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who does allie unexpectedly see?

bea woke up to soft lips trailing down her neck and chest and she looked up to see allie moving down her body and put her hand in her blonde locks and moaned

'hmm allie that feels good, she said as allie rolled her tongue around her nipple and pinching the other with her fingers, 'oh fuck allie 

'mm good morning baby, allie moved down and lay between bea's legs, she lifted one of bea's legs over her shoulder and swiped her tongue over bea's clit and bea raised her hips to get more friction, allie continued her assault on bea as she pushed 2 fingers inside of her and pumped in and out of her hard and fast, bea was a moaning mess and she felt allie suck on her clit and sent bea over the edge as her orgasm ripped through her, allie crawled back up the bed and lay beside bea kissing her shoulder, bea was breathing heavily and she had her eyes closed, 

'bea are you ok? she nodded and breathy laughed

'yea i am, that just felt so good, she kissed allie tasting herself on her lips, bea leaned over and picked up her phone seeing a message from debbie from last night,

'hey mum im staying at stacy's house i will be back tomorrow, bea frowned and allie sat up

'what's wrong bea?

'umm nothing its just debbie stayed at stacy's last night

'and thats a bad thing?

'no its just you know i worry about her

'i know baby but she is ok, she told me she feels safe with stacy and thats a good thing, she is trying to move on from what happened, bea nodded

'yea i know, its a big step so i hope it went well for her, 

'im sure it did now how about i make us breakfast and we maybe go for a drive?

'i would love too, bea went for a shower and allie went downstairs to make breakfast so she took out the ingredients and made french toast with bacon and maple syrup, she had just dusted the toast with icing sugar when bea came down the stairs and sat down, allie kissed her head and put the plate down in front of bea and she took her own plate and sat down next to bea, 

'i made you a coffee baby

'thank you allie, they ate there food while talking about where to go today as bea was on holidays, 

'how about we go to the opera house and than bondi beach?

'thats a good idea allie, lets eat and than go, 

'ok good, we should call debbie see if they want to go with us, bea nodded 

'yea ok i will text her now, bea text debbie and debbie said she and stacy would love to go and would be home in 20 minutes, they finished eating and bea cleaned up while allie had a shower and when bea was done cleaning debbie walked in with stacy

'hi mum

'hi girls how are you?

'good mum, im just gonna have a quick shower and than we can go where's allie?

'in the shower, she wont be long, 

'ok stacy i will be back have a seat, debbie ran upstairs and into the shower while stacy sat with bea, 

'so how was your night?

'it was good, we had dinner than went for a walk and had ice cream and than we went to my place and talked and listened to music, i promise with you im not rushing her into anything, i really like her and im going at her pace, bea nodded

'i know you are and i appreciate it after everything that happened, 

they didnt wait long till the girls were ready and they all go into allie's car with bea driving, bea had bought allie some cd's and allie put on some whitney houston and they all sung along to her lyrics, they arrived in the city and bea was lucky to find a parking space up close, they all got out and allie held bea's hand and stacy held debbie's hand and they walked towards the opera house and up the stairs, they went in and walked to the top and went out to the observation deck, it wasnt very hot it was a really nice day so they walked around taking photos of the view and some with themselves, allie and bea smiled when debbie and stacy were taking selfies of themselves and the view and it was really cute, the spent an hour there and they decided to go to bondi beach and have lunch there so they went back to the car and bea drove them to bondi and than parked the car, 

'mum what are we gonna eat?

'well there is fish and chips, a chicken shop or we can go to the restaurant 

'how about the restaurant cause it has air con, they all agreed and went to the restaurant and went in and sat down in a booth and grabbed the menu's 

'bea what do you want to eat baby?

'i think i will get the pasta with chicken and spinach, what do you want to get?

'im gonna get a blt burger with chips

'you love your burger and chips, bea smiled and allie kissed her

'you know it baby, ok so what do you 2 want to get?

'were gonna share a pizza and salad, 

'ok where is the waitress, the waitress came over and took there order and they sat there chatting about christmas, 

'mum i invited stacy to christmas, is that ok?

'of course sweet heart the more the merrier, have you decided what your making yet?

'i have but i wanna run the ideas past allie tomorrow as she will be doing it with me

'debbie dont give me too much responsibility i dont want to stuff it up, 

'oh dont worry about that if either of us stuff up we will order pizza, they all laughed and bea put her arm around allie's shoulder pulling her into herself, the food arrived and was placed on the table, bea had her pasta, allie her burger and debbie and stacy shared a meat lovers and greek salad, once they finished they decided to get take away juices and stacy paid but bea wasnt having it

'no stacy i will pay

'no you paid last time, i will pay, she handed her card over and bea huffed and walked to allie and debbie giggled, seems stacy and her mum were stubborn, they all walked out together with there juices and walked down to the beach seeing there was a fair going on so they walked through it deciding to play games and do some rides, 

'hey guys lets go on rides, im gonna get tickets

'ok debbie i will come with you, stacy and debbie went to get tickets and went back to her mum and allie who were seated together with bea sitting in allie's lap

'ok i got tickets lets go on the roller coaster, they were in the seats with bea and allie in front and bea saw allie was scared so she held her hand

'babe its ok your safe, i wont let anything happen to you, allie shyly smiled

'i know im just scared of heights, 

'do you want to get off? we still have time

'no its ok just hold my hand, bea held allie's hand he whole way and allie was shaking slightly when they got off so bea and allie went and played a game, bea played a basketball game and won allie a stuffed teddy bear which allie loved, bea told debbie and stacy to go on the rides and they will meet up when there done, bea bought allie some fairy floss and they decided to go down to the beach and sit down together, allie was sitting between bea's legs and allie leaned into bea's chest with bea leaning on a tree, they sat there eating the fairy floss and they had some cold water and chatted a little but mostly it was quiet both just enjoying being with each other, they had been sitting together for about an hour when they felt someone walk up and stop beside them and they both turned there head and allie's eyes went wide

'hi allie, allie shot to her feet and stared at the person and bea saw the look in her eyes and she got up and stood by allie

'what the fuck are you doing here? i dont want to see you

'we are here on holidays

'we?

'yes we, your dad and i are here on holidays, allie began pacing and bea's eyes went wide when she heard dad and i, 

'fuck fuck dads here i cant see him, 

'allie he might want to see you, allie stopped and looked at her mum

'well mum that night he kicked me out he hit me and broke my ribs and i was in hospital, i was fucking on my own and its all because of the 2 of you, allie had tears streaming down her face

'allie im sorry i didnt want you to leave, 

'no? really? cause you sure as hell didnt stick up for me, i got kicked out with a little bit of money and a bag over my shoulder and i had to do things that im so ashamed of, she started crying hard and bea pulled allie into her holding her tight, 

'its ok baby your a different person now, allie nodded and pulled back when she heard his voice that made her absolutely sick

'allie is that you?

'yes it is, 

'its been a long time, 

'yea it has, since the day you put me in hospital and kicked me out, 

'oh come on allie what did you expect me to do

'are you fucking kidding me, i told you i was gay and thats your excuse to hit me and dump me like im nothing, your a fucking pig, she felt the slap before she saw it, 

'you fucking dirty birch, he screamed and slapped her hard enough for to allie fall over, bea went over to her and picked her up and debbie and stacy were running over after seeing what happened, 

'mum whats going on here?

'debbie can you and stacy take allie to the car now, debbie saw her mums jaw tighten and she knew she meant business so they took allie to the car leaving bea there with allie's parents, once they were far enough bea stepped so she was toe to toe with allie's dad 

'you fucking touch her again i will kill you, you dont ever come near her again, dont call her and dont contact her, what kind of father kicks his daughter out and put her in hospital you pig, she took a step back and looked at her mother and scoffed 'you sat back and let this scum dog hit her and treat her like that your just as bad as he is, your both pathetic and sorry excuses for humans, allie dad launched forward to grab her but bea was to fast and she kneed him in the balls and he fell to the floor, she than kicked him in the stomach twice and than took off to the car seeing the others waiting for her, she jumped in and drove them home and allie was quiet the whole time, in fact they all were and when they got back debbie and stacy went inside and allie got out and started walking down the street leaving bea in the car, bea got out and waited for allie on the front veranda and after an hour she saw her walking back up the street and allie came up to bea and sat in the chair beside her, 

'are you ok? allie nodded

'yea i just cant believe we saw them, i never thought i would again, 

'i get it, bea ran her fingers on her cheek over the bruise

'im sorry he hit you babe

'im used to it, its fine

'hey allie you should not get used to it, you dont deserve it, your better than them, allie shrugged and went inside and upstairs and laid in bed, she felt like a 10 year old that was unwanted and a burden, she let the tears fall as the hurt from her dads words rung through her ears, she felt herself losing control and she clung to the blanket and cried harder, she didnt know bea was in the room till she felt her body behind hers and strong arms wrap around her, she turned in bea's arms and put her head into bea's chest and cried, it took her half an hour to calm down and when she did she moved back a bit to look into bea's eyes

'thank you for being here

'anytime babe

'what happened after we went to the car? bea looked anywhere but at allie and allie knew something happened 'bea what happened?

'umm well i told them that they both scums and how could they do that to you, than i told them to never contact you, than your dad launched at me to hit me but i moved and kicked him in the balls and he fell to the floor and than i kicked him twice and than i came to the car, 'im sorry allie i didnt mean to get out of hand he just mad me crazy when he hit you, allie pulled away from bea and rolled so her back is facing her

'allie please im sorry,

'bea i need you to get out now

'allie no i want to sort this out

'i dont care what you want right now bea i want you out now, bea sighed and got out of bed and left the room going down to the lounge room and sitting with debbie and stacy

'everything alright mum?

'not really i lost my temper with allie's parents and now she is mad at me, 

'looks like you will be sleeping on the couch, bea nodded 

'yep looks like it, 

'you will sort it out mum just give her time, its dinner so im gonna order us pizza

'ok baby, half an hour later the pizza arrived and bea made a plate for allie and took it up for her, she went into the room and allie was sitting in bed reading and didnt look at bea, she put the plate and a can of coke on the table beside allie and went to walk out but turned at the last minute

'if you hate me thats fine but just know i did what i did cause i love you and i wont stand for anyone putting there hands on you no matter what, bea left the room and allie sighed, she knew she was being hard on bea and she wanted to go and hug her and kiss her and thank her for sticking up for her, she wasnt angry at bea she was more angry at her dad trying to hit bea and she was now taking it out on her, she ate her pizza and drank her drink and than put a movie on, she fell asleep and had woken up a few hours later seeing it was 2am and bea wasnt lying next to her so she got up and put her robe on and went downstairs looking for her, she saw her sleeping on the couch and sighed she felt so bad for how she treated bea and knew that she had to make up with her, she lifted the blanket and laid her body on bea's and bea woke up

'allie whats wrong? she asked groggily

'im an idiot babe im sorry, it wasnt you im angry at its them, seeing them bought a lot of emotions and feelings back and i took my anger out on you, 

'its ok allie, 

'no its not i continue to treat you badly and im so sorry, i never want to hurt you i love you

'i love you too, and you dont treat me badly allie you treat me like a queen and i feel so special when im with you so please dont be hard on yourself, 

'they do that to me, seeing them takes me back to when i was little and they didnt care about me and i was a burden to them, i dont want to be that for you, she whispered the last part

'oh allie you have never and will never be a burden to me, allie nodded and tears fell down her cheeks

'i do appreciate you sticking up for me no one has ever done that for me, he deserved what you did to him , allie kissed bea's lips 'now come up to bed its lonely without you

'ok but your gonna have to get off me first, they both giggled and went upstairs falling asleep in each others arms, 

============================================================

allie and debbie were sitting in the lounge room with a pen and paper talking about christmas while stacy and bea went to get lunch, 

'ok so allie i was thinking we do a huge turkey, mash potato, sweet potato mash, roasted veggies, corn fritters, salad and gravy, what do you think?

'sure an can we add honey carrots and tomato and cheese salad, its called caprese salad

'ok sure lets write the list of what we need and go and do the shopping after lunch as its in 2 days, so we can do all of the preparation tomorrow and than just cook it all on christmas, allie nodded 

'ok how about dessert?

'a pavlova, a chocolate mud cake, we can make mousse with whipped cream and we can do a fruit salad, anything you wan to add?

'umm no that sounds good to me, 

'ok cool lets write the list, they sat there and wrote the list of ingredients and when they finished bea and stacy came in with kfc and they sat down to eat, debbie dropped some gravy on her shirt and they all laughed as stacy took her napkin and wiped it up for her, 

'thank you babe, stacy smiled and they continued eating and once done they packed the left overs away and cleaned the kitchen 

'mum allie and i need to go do the shopping for christmas

'ok well should we all come and help, 

'that would be good mum we have a lot to buy, they got ready and got into allie's car as she had the biggest boot and headed to the shops and walked in the shopping center and into the supermarket, it took about an hour to get there shopping done and once they paid bea went to the liquor shop and got some champagne, wine, vodka and scotch and than they left to go home, they all unpacked the shopping and it was close to dinner and bea cooked a quick pasta with chicken, cream, mushroom and spinach, after they ate they watched a movie and than stacy left with debbie going to bed, allie and bea were laying on the couch watching tv

'allie are you ok? you have been pretty quiet since everything happened with your parents

'i dont know bea im guess m just trying to figure out how i feel, he just stood there and justified himself for what he did and blamed me for what happened, 

'yea i saw that, he has no guilt or anything and its like he has a black heart which is weird cause you my love have a heart of gold, allie smiled and kissed bea

'your so fucking sweet babe, lets go too bed so i can show you how much i love you, bea giggled and they went upstairs and spent the night mapping out each others bodies as they both came undone and falling asleep when the sun was rising, 

========================================================


	15. tis the season to be jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chrismas celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoyed there christmas

it was christmas eve and allie and debbie had the music blasting doing all the preparations, bea was cleaning up around the house and she stopped to watch allie and debbie in the kitchen as they danced around each other and bumped each others hips together and she smiled loving how they got along, harry had never paid attention to debbie until he touched her inappropriate, debbie had tried to spend time with harry but he was so obnoxious and selfish that he only cared about his alcohol and never bothered with debbie, she was so lost in her head that when she felt someone's hand on her arm she jumped and when she finally shook her head of those thoughts allie was looking at her in concern

'sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'its ok i was just thinking

'anything i can help with?

'its just you, 

'i did something wrong? allie asked her voice afraid of what bea would say, bea shook her head

'no its just your so good with debbie and to her, it has always been just me and her and now your another person in her life thats there for her, your so good for both of us, bea smiled as allie kissed her and pulled her close but was interrupted by debbie's voice

'mum stop interrupting us, bea laughed and took a step back and her hands in the air 

'sorry debbie i just couldnt help myself, bea smacked allie's ass and walked to go hang up the washing, 

allie and debbie had stuffed and prepped the turkey, marinated the veggies, made a potato bake and potato salad, honey carrots, mash potato, sweet potato mash, corn fritters, caprese salad and the gravy will be made tomorrow, they had finished the prep for the food and moved on to dessert, they made the pavlova and topped it with kiwi fruit, strawberries, berries and passion fruit and setting it in the fridge, moving onto the mud cake they finished it off with whipped cream on top and chocolate shavings, they than did the mouse with whipped cream and the fruit salad and putting them in the fridge as well, they were cleaning the kitchen as they had made a decent mess, as they were cleaning bea came into the kitchen looking for food as it was dinner time and she had worked up an appetite, she opened the fridge and groaned

'whats wrong mum?

'it all looks so good i want to eat now, debbie and allie laughed

'well babe how about i go get us some dinner and we can watch a christmas movie?

'that sounds good babe, debbie do you want to ask stacy to come and stay over that way she can have dinner with us and she wont be alone on christmas day?

'good idea mum i will call her, debbie called stacy and agreed to come for dinner and stay over saying she would be over on half an hour, debbie hung her phone up and went back to her mum and allie

'ok she is coming in half and hour

'ok good i will go get food, how does kfc sound?

'sounds good babe can you get wicked wings please?

'sure babe, allie kissed bea and got her car keys and left to get food, the door bell rang 25 minutes later and debbie answered the door

'hey stacy

'debbie hey baby, they kissed and stacy came in and they went to the kitchen seeing bea setting the table up

'hey bea

'hey stacy im glad your here

'thanks for inviting me, 

'of course your debbie's girlfriend now so your part of the family, debbie and stacy both blushed and bea laughed

'babe why dont you come and put your stuff in my room, they both went upstairs and stacy put her stuff on the floor by debbie's cupboard and than they sat on the bed and pulled debbie to sit on her lap and hugged her

'how was your day babe?

'it was good allie and i prepped all the food for tomorrow and we had music blasting as well so we really enjoyed ourselves

'thats good, do you need to do anything else?

'no its all done and now tomorrow its just the cooking, 

'ok so who is coming tomorrow?

'me, you, mum, allie, boomer, franky, bridget and maxine,

'i there anyone i should worry about?

'maybe franky and boomer, there really protective of me and mum and they tend to come on really strong so they may give you a hard time sorry

'its fine, if i have to prove myself to them than i will, im here for you debbie, they kissed for a bit until they heard bea call them down for dinner, they went own stairs and sat down

'hey stacy

'hey allie how are you?

'im good and yourself?

'tired and hungry, bea laughed

'you worked hard today baby so lets eat, they all put there food and bea got them all some coke to drink and napkins, 

'babe do you want gravy?

'yes please allie thank you, allie poured some on her plate and they all enjoyed being together for christmas eve, after they finished debbie and stacy cleaned up while bea and allie chose a movie, allie deciding on finding nemo and bea huffed

'allie why finding nemo? i thought we were watching a christmas movie

;i know but nemo is so damn cute and i love him, bea smiled and sat down pulling allie to lay in her arms and when debbie came threw she smiled at them and debbie and stacy lay on the other couch, half way threw the movie allie was fast asleep and debbie was as well, 

'hey stacy look there asleep and its not even 9pm, they both laughed

'aww poor baby she was tired from today, bea nodded

'yea but it was good for them both, they danced and cooked and you could tell they were just happy and thats all i want

'yea she told me she loves spending time with allie, she thinks she is cool but i never said anything, 

'my lips a sealed, we better get them too bed, stacy nodded and they both stood up and after a few minutes of argueing with allie and debbie they were finally off to bed being supported by bea and stacy, once at the top of the stairs stacy walked to debbie's room

'good night bea

'good night stacy, hey stacy just so you know i want you to make yourself at home here ok, whatever it is dont be shy, allie mumbling 'i agree, making them giggle

'thank you i appreciate it, stacy went in debbie's room and put her in bed giggling when debbie pulled her down with her,

'debb babe wait i still have shoes on, she took her shoes off and they just stayed dressed in there day clothes and went to sleep, 

bea took allie to bed and stripped allie's clothes off and than did the same for herself and got in bed snuggling up to allie's sexy body and falling asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------

bea had woken up early as the plan was to make breakfast and franky and bridget would join them, she was gonna make a decent spread to take them through till afternoon till the turkey and all the rest of the food was ready, she took out the eggs, bacon, cheese, tomato, and made omelettes and fried to bacon, she made pancakes and breakfast pockets which was pastry with spinach, sausage and egg in it, she was half way through when there was aknock on the door and she answered it seeing it was franky and bridget

'merry christmas red

'merry christmas you two, come in breakfast wont be long, they all walked to the kitchen franky putting the presents under the tree and taking her jacket off and going to help bea

'red what can i do?

'well everything is ready so im just finishing up the pancakes so can you do that while i wake up allie, debbie and stacy

'wait what? who's stacy?

'she is debbie's girlfriend

'she had a girlfriend? her eyes almost popped out of her head

 

'she does so franky dont give her a hard time, they really like each other and this is still all new for debbie and you might freak her out, franky nodded

'i will be on my best behaviour

'yea thats what worries me, 

'franky you cant just jump on the poor girl straight away

'alright gidge i wont, you both need to calm down

'ok fine but franky im warning you now, franky nodded and bea went and woke the 3 girls up, she walked into debbie's room smiling when she saw them both snuggled together and she went to debbie's said and shook her

'debbie come on get up its christmas,debbie opened her eyes

'mum what time is it? its still early

'no its not its 9am and you have to get up and eat and put the turkey in, 

'oh shit yea i do, ok im getting up mum 

'good cause breakfast is ready

ok thanks mum we will be a couple of minute, bea left leaving debbie to wake up stacy and went ot her room to see her sleeping beauty sleeping cuddling her teddy bear which she only did when she was anxious and she hoped allie was ok, she sat beside allie and kissed her cheek and than her lips feeling allie kiss her back and try to pull her down but bea pulled back, 

'no babe you need to get up as breakfast is ready

'ok im getting up, before allie could get off the bed bea grabbed her hand

'babe are you ok?

'yea why?

'well cause you were sleeping with you teddy bear and you told me you only did it when you feel anxious

'im fine bea its probably because i saw my parents the other day, she sighed 'im sorry

'you have nothing to be sorry for allie i just want to make sure your ok

'i am dont worry, allie kissed bea and whispered in her ear 'merry christmas baby, having allie's breathe so close to her sent shivers down her back and she felt goose bumps

'merry christmas babe, now come down and eat, allie freshened up and they went down stairs and allie greeted franky and bridget

'merry christmas franky and bridget,

'merry christmas allie

'merry christmas blondie, just than debbie and stacy walked down the stairs and franky turned around and saw stacy and laughed than went up to her and they hugged each other laughing

'merry christmas doofus

'merry christmas franky

'what the hell is going on? said debbie

'hey debbie merry christmas

'merry christmas franky and bridget but what the hell just happened?

'well babe frnaky was my lawyer for my dads insurance and all of that stuff, she looked after me and if it wasnt for her i would still be all kinds of fucked up

'oh right, well franky is my aunty

'oh wow small world, 

'damn stacy you and debbie? stacy nodded

'yea i really like her franky

'you look after her yea?

'of course, i will guard her with my life

'good now lets eat, allie burst out laughing and they all turned to her and bea raised her eyebrow

'im sorry but the look on debbie's face is priceless, i bet you even warned stacy about franky and they ended up knowing each other, debbie laughed

'yea i did warn her about franky and boomer

'yea and to be honest i was shitting myself, said stacy and they all laughed and sat down to breakfast that was set up for them

'dont worry about boomer she is a puppy, said bea

'thats true and you met her a couple times

'wait you mean susan?

'yep thats her real name but we call her boomer,

'oh shit she is great, she is so funny and sweet

'yea she is, she will be coming later today and she will still give you a hard time but dont worry about her, stacy nodded and they all ate chatting and catching up, 

'babe you did a great job on breakfast im so full, bea smiled and rubbed allie's tummy

'im glad you liked it, now im gonna clean up and than you and debbie can get to cooking, bea cleaned the kitchen with the help of franky and bridget, once they finished debbie and allie went into the kitchen and began with the turkey, they put it in the oven and basted it every 20 minutes whilst cooking it on low to keep the moisture in, they needed to waste some time so decided that it was time for presents so they all sat in the lounge room, franky and bridget went first

'deb this is for you, she handed over a package and debbie opened to see her favorite perfume, an ipad and dre beats head phones

'wow thank you franky and bridget

'we didnt know you even existed stacy 

'oh thats fine dont worry

'but i talked to gidge the boss and we are gonna get you both a 2 night stay at the hilton hotel and you 2 can go when your ready, 

'thank you both you didnt need to do that, 

'well i know you will look after my baby there so we are happy to do so, stacy smiled, franky turned to bridget 'babe this is for you, bridget opened her present to see a brand new phone as she dropped hers in the water, a hand knitted scarf and a photo frame of bridget and her mom franky took before she died a year ago, 

'oh baby thank you so much, 

'anytime babe, 

'your turn franky, franky opened her present to find a gold bracelet and scribbed on it was 'your my everything" she also had a voucher for a massage and there was an envelope and she opened it to see 2 plane tickets and hotel booking for thailand in a months time

'gidge this is too much

'no its not your worth it, franky kissed bridget and than turned to face bea and allie

'red and blondie here are your presents, allie opened her box to find lingerie and a voucher to go shopping and her eyes went wide when she saw how much it was $500

'i cant accept this

'yes you can allie, its time to take control of your life so i want you to go and get clothes or whatever you want and show us the confident allie that i have seen, your strong allie you just need a push in the right direction, said franky and allie had tears running down her face and bea wiped them and kissed her cheek, 

'thank you both, 

'bea your turn, bea opened her box to find a quilt but not just any quilt, she pulled it out and opened it up and the tears sprung to her eyes straight away, it was photos of her and debbie and a couple with allie, it had a couple baby pictures of both bea and debbie and of them together, 

'i dont know know what to say, this is amazing thank you guys, 

'no problems red, we got you and allie one more thing, she handed over an envelope to bea and she opened it and she and allie read it, bridget found a wellness retreat for couples more for allie but bea could go and learn how to help allie, allie looked at bea and than to franky and bridget and she was a crying mess and bea pulled her into her chest

'im sorry allie we just thought this would help you, allie calmed down and looked at them

'dont be sorry its just no one has shown so much care for me, all of you here have helped me and continue to do so and i guess im just over whelmed thats all

'allie you deserve so much and your past does not justify you, who you are and who you grow into justifies you, said bridget and allie nodded

'my turn mum this is for you, bea opened a box and saw a necklace with a rock at the end of it, bea picked it up and looked at debbie

'why the rock deb?

'cause mum since the day i was born you have been my rock, you have always been there for me and never failed me and when i finally fell you gave me soft place to fall and helped and craddled me through the hardest part of my life and you will forever be my rock mum, bea was a mess as debbie started to talk and she went to debbie and hugged her holding her tight, bea sat back down and debbie gave allie a present and hers was a box as well so she opened it and saw a necklace with a kite at the end of it, 

'a kite? debbie nodded and looked at franky who nodded

'yea a kite, it signifies freedom, allie you have been through hell and back and you still struggle but this is too show you that your free of your old life and you can fly high and do whatever you want to do, you make the decisions for you life allie and no one can take that away from you, 

'oh debbie thank you, allie hugged debbie and sat down next to bea, debbie turned to stacy and took a deep breathe

'babe i know that we havent been together long and 6 months ago i would never have even thought of being in a relationship let alone with a woman but that all changed the day i met you, you have never pushed me and always been gentle with me and i trust you, so this is for you merry christmas, stacy kissed her cheek and opened the box and out a necklace with half a heart on the end of it, debbie took the one around her own neck out from her shirt and showed stacy and showed that connecting them together and it sat 'my other half"

'babe its beautiful thank you, debbie smiled and kissed stacy 'my turn, debbie i feel a different feeling when im with you, you make it hard not to want to be close to you when your around and when im not near you i miss you so much, i dont trust very easily after everything but its different with you, i trust so much babe and this is for you, debbie opened her present to see a bracelet, it was gold and there was something scribbed on it 'my one and only" debbie felt tears go to her eyes and she hugged stacy holding her tight and after a couple minutes she pulled back

'its beautiful thank you

'just like you, stacy tucked some hair behind debbie's ear and pecked her lips, they were so caught up with each other that they only turned around when they heard bea sniffling

'red you ok?

'yea its just im so happy, i have allie, you have bridget and my baby girl has stacy and we are all happy, after everything its good finally be happy

'yea i get it red and we all deserve to be happy, they all nodded and allie decided to give bea her present

'babe your a hard person to shop for but with the help of your beautiful daughter i found something for you, she placed 2 boxes in front of bea and bea opend one to find a brand new leather motorbike harley davidson jacket, gloves a shirt and than she opened the other one and saw a new helmet, 

'wow allie this is amazing but its too much

'nothing is too much for my girl, 

'i just.... i know how expensive this stuff can be and you shouldnt be spending that much on me, 

'bea its as much for me than it is for you,

'how do you mean?

'well i now get to wear your old jacket and now you can take me for a spin, bea laughed and kissed allie

'thank you babe so much and i will definitely take you riding, now my turn, she handed allie a gift box and allie opened it, she had a new laptop with a laptop bag, a bottle of perfume and hand made book which she picked up and upon going through it she smirked at bea and put it back in the box hiding it so no one else could read it, 

'thank you baby its perfect, they kissed and turned to debbie, 

'debbie baby this is from allie and i, debbie opened the envelope that was handed to her and saw 2 tickets to america and all accommodation booked as well, 

'mum you cant its too much

'debbie i know you have wanted to go there for forever and now you can, its a year round trip so you can choose when to go, 

'thank you, both of you, debbie hugged bea and allie and sat back down this time in stacy's lap, 

'stacy this is your, 'they got stacy a perfume and a gold ring which was a congratulations gift for graduating

'thank you, bea and allie gave franky and bridget there presents deciding on matching necklaces with each others name on the end of it, bridgets had franky written on it and franky had bridget on hers, they also got them some sexy lingerie and a bottle of wine and a bottle of scotch as franky doesnt drink wine

'thank you guys these are great, 

'your welcome, now how about we clean up here and allie and debbie can get back in the kitchen, 

'good idea mum we ned to do a few things and its already 4 and the others are coming at 5, allie got up with debbie and went to the kitchen and they put the potato bake in and basted the turkey, they decided as a last minute dessert they would make banana splits in plastic cups so allie made them putting ice crea, slices of banana, nuts, chocolate and caramel sauce and than put them back in the freezer till later, bea and stacy had a shower while they were in the kitchen and now that everything was cooking debbie and allie went for a shower and when allie and debbie came back down franky, bridget, bea and stacy were on the floor laughing at what they were wearing, they had on matching onesies with elf ear on and elf shoes, they both stopped and crossed there arms till they stopped laughing which took a good 5 minutes

'whats so funny babe? said allie 

'oh babe you 2 look so good but its hilarious 

'yea well we thought we would make the effort since we are cooking, bea walked over to allie and kissed her 

'you 2 look so cute, allie smiled and shook her head a little embarrassed and bea leaned in closer to allie's ear 'i will enjoy stripping you of this later, she smirked and sat back down with franky and allie blushed so red that franky started laughing again

'shut up franky, allie huffed

'sorry but who knew be could make you blush like that, 

'oh whatever, debbie lets go to the kitchen and this lot to answer the door, allie said as she heard the door bell, allie and debbie went to the kitchen to check the food and bea answered the door and there was maxine and boomer there

'hey guys merry christmas

'merry christmas bea, boomer picked bea up and squeezed her tight

'boomer i cant breathe put me down, 

'ah sorry bea its just good to see you, 

'its good to see you too, 

'merry christmas bea

'you too maxi, they kissed each others cheek 

'come on in and boomer i know you havent met allie but i need you to be gentle with her ok

'yea i know bea franky told me the same thing, bea nodded and they followed her into the kitchen and she held allie around her waist

'allie this is maxine and boomer guys this is allie my girlfriend, 

'its good to meet ya allie, so your the one who turned bea into a clitty licker, 

'BOOMER!! 

'shit sorry bea i mean your the one who well you know what i mean, debbie and stacy were giggling in the corner and bea had to smile it was typical boomer, 

'its nice to meet you boomer and yea i guess i am, boomer nodded and saw franky running at her

'BOOOOOOMER!!

'FRANKYYYYYY!! franky jumped into boomers arms and they all laughed, they were best friends and loved each other so much, 

'ugh hi allie its nice to meet the woman that bea has fallen head over heals for, allie shook maxine's hand and smiled

'its nice to meet you too, bea you should introduce stacy to boomer and maxine, 

'yea ok, boomer come back her, she put franky down and went to bea

'yea whats up?

boomer and maxine this is stacy debbie's girlfriend, boomer stood there shocked so maxine stepped forward

'good to meet you love, you look after this princess here

'nice to meet you too and i definitely will, bommer looked at stacy and moved towards her and bea saw stacy was scared 

'boomer stop, your scaring her 

'i wasnt doing anything bea

'oh yes you were i know you too well, you were trying to scare her away by just staring at her, just leave her ok she is good for debbie, boomer put her hand up to signal bea to stop talking

'so your with debbie here?

'yes i am

'if you hurt her i will find you and cut you into little pieces and put you through\ a shredder and make you into a hot dog and eat you, do you understand?

'i do but i wont hurt her so im not worried

'im watching you

'i hope not too much i dont want debbie getting jealous, bea and debbie giggled

'nah i aint no clitty licker

'well if you want to be one i have someone for ya, franky burst out laughing this girl had balls, 

'i like ya your alright

'booms relax dont you remember stacy?

'nah why would i?

'remember a few years ago we helped a young girl get off drugs and alcohol and her mum was in prison? boomer thought for a minute and than nodded

'yea but whats that got to do with anything?

'stacy here is that girl 

'shit really

'yep, 

'why didnt you say so, boomer picked stacy up in her arms and squeezed her tight

'boomer put her down she is going red

'sorry debbie but she is good people, as long as your good to debbie

'i will be a promise, boomer nodded 

'ok sweet than now wears the alcohol, they all laughed and left the kitchen leaving allie and debbie in there to do the finishing touches to the food, bea and allie had set the table and half an hour later all the sides were bought out and placed on the table and a couple minutes later allie carried the turkey out and debbie behind her with the gravy and placed them both on the table and they all cheered, 

'mum here you go you cut it, bea cut up the turkey and everyone got food stacking there plates and sitting to eat

'oh babe you an debbie did a great job, it all tastes amazing i really love the carrots

'thank you baby, i did the carrots i put honey, cinnamon and garlic thats how i love them, bea kissed allie god she loved this woman, they all ate till they were stuffed and once finished they sat around the table

'debbie and blondie you did good, that was amazing

'thanks franky it was worth the time in the kitchen, allie nodded and agreed with debbie

'we have dessert guys as well so relax for a while and than we will bring them out, they all decided to leave the cleaning to later and went to the back yard and boomer poured them all some shots and drinks as well, she raised her shot glass and the did as well

'merry christmas fuckers and may you all be jolly fuckers, they all took the shot and bea scrunched her face up making allie laugh 

'you ok babe?

'yea i hate shots there too strong, how did you event take it?

'i drank heaps with other people, bea realized what allie meant and nodded and than pulled allie into her lap kissing her so hard it took allie's breathe away and everyone cheered making bea blush and hide her face in allie's neck and allie laughed

'babe there happy for you, you should embrace it

'i know its just different, allie nodded

'i know but i love you and im glad im accepted by your family here, bea smiled

'i love you too allie novak, they all sat around for the next hour pouring drinks down there throats and boomer stood up and grabbed the bottle of scotch and a bunch of shot glasses 

'ok guys its time for a drinking game, 

'i dont know boomer i dont want to get drunk, said allie

'you will be alright bea is gonna play as well, we all will and it will be fun

'ok fine, an hour later and bea and allie had lost a lot and were extremely drunk, franky was also wasted as was debbie and boomer, leaving stacy and bridget ok as they only had a few drinks, bea and allie stopped the game and went inside as bea was hungry and allit took out the desserts and she and bea stubbled to the outside table and put them all down, 

'ok people dessert is here, 

'shit yea red, bridget went to get plates and spoons but byt the time she got back they were all eating with there fingers and she cracked up laughing as bea, frnaky and allie were all feeding each other and pulled her phone out and videoed them to showed them tomorrow, 

'here babe this is for you, bea put her fingers in one of the banana splits and shoved it in allie's mouth and allie ate it off her fingers so sexually that bea moaned a little loud making franky laugh and fall off the chair, 

'fuck bea your dirty minx, 

'fuck you franky, she slurred allie is mine

'thats fine i have my gidgerridoooo, they all laughed, allie had cake in her hand eating like its going out of fashion and when she was finished bea saw all the chocolate on allie's face and she sat in allie's face and licked it all off satisfied with allie's look of desire, bea fell backwards and landed on the floor pulling allie with her and franky tried to help them but it was a lost cause as franky landed on them

'fuck franky you fatty get off us,

'im not fat red i just ate too much, bridget helped franky up and sat her down and bea and allie crawled to there chairs and climbed on like monkeys and debbie and stacy where cracking up laughing

'mum...mum..muuuuuum are you ok?

'i thiink so deb, they ended up drinking till they all passed out, well bridget and stacy put them all to bed, boomer and maxine on the couch and franky and bridget ion the spare room and bea and allie in there bed and debbie and stacy in debbie's bed, bea ended up falling off the bed half way threw the night and she woke up in the morning to find herself laying on the floor so she got up still pretty drunk so she stumbled to the bathroom and used the toilet and than went back to her bed snuggling into allie 

 

=============================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter i think they will feel the effects of christmas


	16. heart of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie is having issues, debbie is really sweet and stacy surprises debbie with what she does

bea groaned as she woke up, she opened her eyes and felt her head banging straight away, turning her head to see allie sleeping hugging her little teddy bear and bea knew something was going on with allie but decided to wait it out in hopes she would talk to bea herself, bea kissed allie's cheek which woke her as her eyes fluttered open

'oh fuck the whole room is spinning bea make it stop 

'i know it feels like there is a jack hammer in my head, who's idea was the shots i feel like shit

'ohhhh it was boomers i think, allie sat up and threw the blanket off herself and lept off the bed heading for the bathroom throwing up a couple times, bea got out of bed and went to the bathroom seeing allie had taken her clothes off except her underwear and bra and was laid on the floor

'are you ok? 

'i think im dying, 

'its a good thing we live not far from the hospital, she giggled and allie frowned

'beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

'sorry babe but how about i run a bath for us?

'a cold one? please

'ok fine but dont complain if you get the flu

'i wont but im boiling hot, 

'yea i can see, your sweating as well, 

'hmmm, allie responded as her eyes closed and she was falling asleep again so bea crouched down and kissed her head

'no sleeping come on up you get and i will start the bath, bea put the plug in and started the water and helped allie up 'you should brush your teeth your breath is rank, 

'i know it makes me sick sorry,

'its fine, trust me as a mother i have smelt worse, she laughed and allie brushed her teeth and than once her undergarments were off she got in and laid back, bea took her own clothes off and got in behind allie and allie laid back putting her head on bea's shoulder, they were quiet for a while just playing with each others fingers softly and bea was running her other hand up and down allie's arm lulling her, they were both in there own thoughts bea about christmas and allie about her parents, this was the first christmas that she actually felt the christmas spirit, harry didnt like to have a tree or decoration so bea only put up some lights and a small tree, he hated spending money on presents but bea said she also earned money and she bought debbie so many presents every year, she spoiled her one and only and never regretted it, harry beat her every christmas as he said she shouldnt be wasting money on presents for debbie and christmas was a waste of time and money, she held her own for the sake of her daughter and knew she would get a beating but she didnt care as her daughter was happy so she would take it, bea looked in front of her and thought about allie and her daughter and she thought that debbie finally had a xmas full of great food, friends, presents, people she loved and counted as family and debbie and bea were both in happy relationships and she couldnt be happier, they were on a long road to get themselves help but its all starting to feel so real, 

since allie had seen her parents or more so her dad her emotions were all over the place, she felt sad and had cried a couple times hiding it from bea and debbie and she was thankful they hadnt realized, her mind taking her back to the night she was kicked out and how she felt like no one wanted her and she felt so betrayed from the only people in the world that were her family, although they never cared about her they were all she had and treated her like that, in the last couple days she had felt extremely low but trying to put on a happy face for the girls, she could feel herself slowly falling into depression and the whole reason she drank so much last night was to forget all the crap but now that the alcohol had worn off she felt worse than ever, she really wanted a hit, she needed to forget about all the shit that surrounded her, she felt bea squeeze her arms around her shoulders and she was bought back to reality and she couldnt do that as much as she wanted to she just couldnt hurt bea like that but she needed to tell be what she was thinking, 

'bea we have been in here for a while i think we should get out and check on debbie and see who is here

'yea good idea...... they got out and wiped themselves dry and got dressed and went down stairs to see the others awake, bea turned the air-con on as it was quite warm and sat with allie at the table

'morning red, franky mumbled

'morning franky you guys sleep alright?

'yea all good, you 2 dont look to crash hot

'we dont feel very well especially allie, franky saw allie looked pale and sick 

'yea i get it trust me

'yea you look like shit franky, bea laughed

'i actually feel like shit, 

'where is debbie franky?

'oh well up she is feeling like dogs balls so i gave her some toast to eat and than sent her back to bed with some pain killers and water with stacy, she will be ok she just needs to sleep it off, 

'thanks franky, fuck we got into a state last night, i had some cake in my pocket this morning and there are crumbs in the bed, where the fuck did that even come from?

'oh that must of been from dessert, you probably hid it in your pocket, franky laughed

'fuck what a mess, bea looks outside and sees the mess there is to clean up and groaned 'fuck i dont have the energy to clean up outside today

'dont worry red gidge and boomer are gonna do it, 

'nah its not fair for them to do it

'its fine, boomer doesnt feel hangovers and gidge already said since she is the one that only had a couple drinks she is happy to clean up, 

'tell her i say thank you, where is she anyways?

'she went to get the food i ordered from down the road

'what did you get?

'pizza and as its public holiday they dont deliver so she is picking it up, oh here you 2 some pain killers and some water take them now before we eat, allie and bea took some meds and bridget arrived 5 minutes later with pizza and salad and they all sat down to eat, allie go up and got 2 plates and put some food on both of them and put them in the oven

'whats that for babe?

'for debbie and stacy they will be hungry later

'yea they will be thank you, allie smiled and kissed bea and sat down to finish her own, bea had eaten 5 slices and salad where as allie only had 1 slice and a little bit of salad and bea was concerned about her

'your not hungry?

'not really i just had that cause i took meds, bea nodded

'do you want to go back to bed?

'not yet i want to hang with everyone

'ok babe, 

'ay bea yesterday was awesome we should do it again

'it was boomer but not doing it for a while, i cant handle feeling like this again, 

'what do ya mean? i feel great

'yea well we cant all be like you boomer, boomer laughed

'ahh yea right well maybe in a couple weeks or so , give you oldies to relax a little

'hey im not old... bea pipped up and franky and bridget laughed

'compared to me you are, 

'whatever booms, she grumbled, 'im going to check on debbie, 

'ah red you might want to take care of that first, bea turned to face where franky was pointing to see allie fast asleep leaning on her hand and she smiled

'im gonna take her to bed first and than check on debbie, bea picked allie up in her arms feeling allie snuggle ino he chest and took her up the stairs and into the room and laid her down on the bed, she put her head on a pillow and pulled the blanket up to cover her and kissed her head and walked out going to debbie's room, she knocked lightly and walked in to see them both awake and watching a movie

'hey mum

'hey baby you ok?

'i feel like crap but i will be fine, bea nodded

'yea im not feeling crash hot and allie is a mess, she fell asleep on the table downstairs and i just put her into bed, 

'poor allie she is a lightweight, all 3 girls laughed and debbie had to hold her head as her head was hurting

'your heads bad?

'yea like a train is going through it

'ok stacy if you go downstairs to the second fridge in the laundry there is a few ice packs in there get one and wrap it in a tea towel and put it on debbie's head to help cool her down, 

'ok bea, 

'i also put the air con on so the house will cool down soon, there is some pizza and salad are you 2 hungry

'not now mum maybe later, stacy are you hungry?

'no babe we had toast so maybe later thanks

'ok i will leave you too rest im gonna put some washing on and than lay down a bit

'ok mum see you after

'bye girls, bea left the room and headed down to the laundry and through a load in and went to the kitchen to get some water drinking half the bottle

'fuck that feels good, she says after the cold liquid goes down her throat

'hows deb rred?

'she has a bad headache but she will be ok, just than stacy came down and got an ice pack and went back upstairs to debbie's room

'stacy will look after her

'yea i know, i cant believe you know her

'i know its crazy but she is a good kid, when i met her she was a mess but i made her realize there is more than getting high and drinking so she stopped it all, i showed her how to manage her money and how to live and she seems to be doing really well

'yea she told me about about he mum and dad and what happened, she seems to be in a good head space now franky, she just finished school and she is gonna start working with us in the new year

'really?

'yea she has just finished her degree in psychology so im gonna work with her 

'thats good red, 

'yea and franky i have thought about something else

'whats that?

'im thinking of turning the garage into an office and running the office from here, the office space it too expensive so i think this would be better

'thats a good idea red, lets talk after new years and we can figure it out 

'ok franky and im not getting rid of you i want you to still work for me it will just be here instead

'ok red we will sort it out, bea nodded and shot her head up to her room when she heard screaming and she and franky ran up the stairs and into bea's room throwing the door open to see allie thrashing around in bed yelling, 'you hate me' 'you dont want me" 'no please dont"

'fuck bea go and wake her but do it gently, bea nodded and sat beside allie on the bed stroking her cheek, bea heard the others come to the door and she turned around

'guys please she is not gonna want everyone staring at her, 

'sorry mum, they all left and franky and bridget were left, 

'bea do it gentle she looks like she is having a nightmare, 

'ok bridget, bea stroked allie's cheek 'allie babe wake up, allie was moving around a lot and bea had to move her hands to hold her from hurting herself, 'allie wake up, bea said louder and allie shot her eyes opened and looked up into bea's eyes

'w..w..w..whats going on? bea saw panic in allie's eyes

'hey its ok relax you were having a nightmare, allie's eyes filled up with tears and bea pulled allie up and into her hugging her tightly 'its ok babe im here, franky and bridget left the room and closed the door giving them some privacy, bea held on to a crying allie for a while as she broke down, she felt her heart break for allie and didnt know what was going on or how to help her, allie had calmed down after about 15 minutes and pulled back a little

'allie whats going on? you have been off for a few days, i know your trying to put on a nice smiley face but i know you better than that, bea wiped allie's tears and held her face between her hands

'im sorry bea, i just since seeing my parents it has put me in a funk i guess

'in what way? bea looked at allie and allie hesitated to say anything 'baby please tell me i wont judge you, 

'today i really wanted to go out and score and get high as a kite, since seeing them it made me feel so small like i was 10 years old and i felt like no one wanted me, no one cared about me, im sorry bea please im so sorry, i feel so depressed and i dont know what to do

'allie its ok you didnt go and get any and thats what counts, allie shook her head

'im so fucked up, i dont even know why you want someone like me here, its fucked up..... allie started crying again and picked up her teddy bear and hugged it and bea looked on in concern

'allie your not fucked, yes you have issues and you need to deal with them but i dont regret you being here, i love you allie and i want you here, allie lay down and pulled the blanket up to her chin laying on her side, 

'i love you too bea, allie pulled bea's hand so she could lay down which she did and they lay facing each other staring into each others eyes, allie kissed bea's hand and held it to her chest and bea could feel allie's heart beating fast and she gasped

'your hearts beating so fast

'only for you baby......... allie's eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep as exhaustion took over her and bea lay awake wondering what to do about allie, she couldnt let allie go back to that life so she thought of something but she would have to speak to bridget, franky and debbie, 

 

=====================================================================

 

she left allie to sleep and left the room and went to debbie's room and knocked on the door entering when she heard debbie say come in

'hey mum is allie ok?

'not really baby and i need to talk to you with franky and bridget can you come down please?

'sure mum, 

'actually stacy can you come too please

'ugh yea ok, debbie and stacy were confused as to what bea wanted but followed bea down stairs and into the kitchen

'hey i need to talk to you guys can you come out the back for a few minutes

'sure red, let me give boomer and maxi there coffee's and we be right out, a few minutes later they were all seated in the now clean outdoor table 'whats going on red?

'it seems that since allie saw her parents that she has fallen into a depression state, she said that today she woke up and wanted to go and score and get high

'fuck she was doing so well

'yea she was but seeing them bought back all the feelings from her childhood, 

'she is feeling the turmoil from her childhood, all the hurt and pain they caused her, bea nodded

'yea bridget and i think i may have an idea to help her, the wellness retreat voucher you gave us i think im gonna call them and ask them to take us asap, i think it will help her and right now she needs it

'thats a good idea red, i have there number do you want me to call them?

'please franky, franky walked off and called them and came back 20 minutes later and sat down

'how did it go?

'get packing cause your leaving tomorrow red, i told them it was urgent, the voucher we gave you is for 5 days and i just extended it to 2 weeks, 

'you didnt need to do that franky

'i know but its my way of helping so just let me, bea nodded and stood up and hugged franky and bridget and than sat down

'im sorry i wont be here for new years eve deb

'its ok mum allie needs you now, 

'ok thank you, franky will you stay with debbie please? before franky could answer stacy did

'i will stay with her or she can come and stay with me? she said looking at debbie who smiled at her

'i would love if you could stay here with me thank you babe, 

'anytime, dont worry bea i promise to look after her

'i know you will, i will give you guys all the information for the retreat and if anything happens you call me ok, i will be 2 hours away, 

'dont worry mum im 18 i can look after myself

'i know i just worry you know, 

'i know but im safe and im sure the ever annoying franky doyle will come and hang out here too, she giggled when she saw franky's face

'heeeeey im awesome to have around....

'yes you are baby.. bridget said and kissed her cheek

'ok well i better go talk to allie thank you guys for sorting this out and being there for her,

'anytime mum, we are family now go and talk to her, bea nodded and went upstairs and into the room to see allie sleeping and she went and lay down with her and allie must have felt bea next to her and opened her eyes and smiled at her

'are you ready to kick me out yet?

'never babe but i think i have something to help you

'whats that?

'the wellness retreat that franky and bridget gave us a voucher for we are going to it tomorrow, allie looked into bea's eyes and saw nothing but love there so she moved forward and kissed her lips

'are you sure you want to go there? it will be quite intense 

'i know and yes i do want to go, 2 weeks there will help you a lot, allie nodded

'ok thank you, i guess we should pack than, 

'we will but not yet right now your gonna sleep more and i gotta go get a few things from the shops

'do you want me to come with you?

'its ok your well tired and need to rest so sleep for a bit longer i wont be long, bea kissed her head and left her room taking her wallet and phone with her and went into the kitchen

'ok franky i spoke to allie and all is a go, 

'thats good she needs it, where are ya going now?

'to the shops, allie needs some new clothes and stuff 

'ok i will come with ya, gidge your in charge while we are gone so no big parties ok, 

'yes boss, i will try not to have any, bridget replied with a little sass in her voice

they got into bea's car and she drove them to the shopping center and entered going into clothes shops and getting her girl some stuff, she picked out 3 pairs of shorts, 4 t-shirts, a few singlets, 3 pairs and comfy trackies, there was no need to dress up and she wanted her girl to be comfortable, she got a robe for her and a new pair of sneakers and slippers as well, bea also got herself some clothes and shoes and than they went to the check out

'franky do i need anything else?

'maybe new undies and bra's?

'yea good idea, lets pay for this stuff and go to bra's and things, bea paid the total coming to nearly $900 as the shoes she got for them both were air-max's and at $200 a pop but she didnt care about the amount of money she spent as long as allie had what she needed, they put there bags in the trolley and went over to the bra and undies shop and went in, luckily bea had checked sizes for everything for allie earlier, she got allie 2 new bra's and 6 undies and got herself the same and paid for it all and they left, they went to the car and loaded the car with there shopping and took off home, when they got home bea and franky carried the shopping inside seeing everyone in the lounge room even allie watching a movie and they paused it and went into the kitchen to see bea and franky

'bea babe what did you buy?

'just a few things we need, 

'like what? 

'well i bought you and i some clothes, shoes and underwear, i dont know about you babe but i sure as hell needed some new comfy clothes, and debbie i didnt forget about you this is for you, she handed a bag over to debbie who opened the bag and took a box out and opened it to see new nike shoes she wanted and she squealed 

'thanks mum your the best

'anytime baby, 

'umm bea you spent too much money

'allie money is to be spent

'yea but on yourself and debbie not me, 

'allie i wanted to do this for the both of us, so lets take our new stuff and pack our bags, allie nodded and smiled picking up the bags

'franky we are gonna pack we wont be long, its nearly dinner can you take out all the food from yesterday and heat it up please, i dont want it going to waste

'yea no worries red, allie followed bea upstairs and dumped everything on the bed and bea took out her bag she used for trips and allie grabbed hers that she bought with her and placed them both on the bed, they put all the new clothes in there bags plus a jacket just in case it got cold and they packed some toiletries bag and deodorant and perfume 

'i think thats it bea

'no we have to take our slippers and we can wear our sneakers there, look they match, she laughed as did allie 'ahhh there's that laugh i missed today

'i know sorry baby, i promise im gonna try really hard at the retreat

i know you will, just remember allie they will bring everything out of you and you need to tell them, its the only way to get through all this

'yea i know i have to do this, i cant go through this every time i see them or i feel lonely or any of that, if we argue or something happens i need to be able to stand on my own 2 feet, bea looked at allie confused

'your leaving me?

''wait what??????????? no way, bea i love you and that will never change i promise, allie pulled bea into a hug and kissed her head, 'lets go spent time with the girls and debbie especially, im gonna miss her so much bea

'i know me too but its just 2 weeks, allie nodded and they went downstairs and sat with the others and half an hour later the food was ready so they at ate and franky and bridget cleaned up 

 

==============================================

bea and allie we watching tv with maxi and boomer and debbie cae from upstairs 

'mum im going with stacy so she can get a bag of her stuff

'ok baby i will wait for you to have dessert, debbie left with stacy and pulling up to her house 15 minutes later and they went inside and stacy got a bag and put it on her bed and started packing

'what can i do to help?

'can you go to my kitchen and throw the milk out from the fridge and any left over food and throw the bread out as well, it will all stink by the time i get back

'if i can make a suggestion stacy?

'sure what is it?

'how about i turn the milk into chocolate milk and i make sandwiches with the bread and i can make a few take away packages and we can take them to the homeless area i know of, stacy went to debbie and kissed her so hard it took both there breath's away, 

'babe your the best, go through my kitchen i have a lot of food in the cupboards and canned food as well, make as much as you can dont worry if you clean me out i can get more food when im back here, debbie smiled 

'ok i will, while stacy packed her stuff debbie went into the kitchen finding 2 loaves of bread and making sandwiches with ham and cheese and same with chicken and she wrapped them in foil and set the aside, she found a bunch of pasta and boiled 3 packets and made a sauce and threw in everything she could find making an extremely delicious sauce, she found mince meat and made it into a bolognese sauce and once it was ready she mixed the pasta and sauce together, stacy came into the kitchen to see debbie cooking

'babe it smells so good, 

'thank you do you have take away containers?

'i sure do, she opened her cupboard and debbie laughed as she saw like 50 containers

'why do you have so many?

'cause when i cook i pack my lunch for the next day and even dinner some times, there is no use cooking for one meal especially when your on your own, 

'yea that makes sense, 

'well im finished packing so what can i do to help?

'i will put the pasta in the containers and you can put the lids on, they filled up 20 containers and put a sandwich with each one, they also took out all the canned food like corn, beans, peas and whatever else stacy had, stacy than went to her junk food cupboard and pulled it all out

'shit your one person and you have all this junk food

'its mostly for visitors i dont eat a lot of junk food, now i have plastic bags in the draw so lets make packages for them and go, they made 20 bags of food which contained pasta, a sandwich, a canned food, chocolate or chips and a bottle of water and debbie even made a few chocolate milk bottles and a fork and they loaded the car with it all and stacy took her bag and they got in,

'ok debbie tell me where to go, debbie directed her about 8 minutes away and they parked the car and got out carrying the bags, stacy was a bit scared not knowing what to expect but debbie wasnt she had done this a few times and they all knew her here, she went to the first tent and called out the name

'monica are you in there?

'debbie is that you

'it sure is come out here, the lady came out and hugged debbie

'sweet heart what are you doing out here?

'i came to give you this, she handed the bag over

'oh thank you i havent eaten in days, who is this love?

'this is stacy my girlfriend

'nice to meet you love

'you too, 

'its actually all of stacy's food from home

'yea but debbie cooked it and prepared it all, 

'thank you both of you, 

'no problems monica, call the heard out, monica laughed and than whistled and they saw more people come out 

'eh whats all the noise about? whats going on? they all saw debbie and smiled 'debbie its good to see you, hey guys i have some food for you all, debbie and stacy handed out all the bags and they were all so thankful

'thank you debbie and miss

'guys this is stacy my girlfriend, stacy this is everyone, they all said hi to stacy

'debbie sweet heart as much as we appreciate the food you shouldnt be out here so late 

'its fine clive dont worry, 

'im looking after her no one will touch her, clive nudged debbie 

'feisty one ay deb, debbie laughed

'yea something like that, ok guys we gotta go i will see you again soon ok,

'bye debbie thank you both for the food, debbie and stacy got into the car and stacy's heart were breaking to see people living on the streets and her mood changed and debbie picked it up, 

'babe are you ok?

'yea its just so sad to see people suffer like that

'yea i know, there such good people i have been coming here for about 4 years now, the first time i came dad and mum were arguing i couldnt handle it so i took off late at night and ended up here, they took me into there area and fed me and i talked to them, i found out a lot about them and since than anytime i can i come down, i try bring food here when i can but there is so many of them

'how many are in that area debbie?

'20 people, there used to be more but they all left as they were stealing from the others, 

'wow stealing from the homeless is a new low

'its is indeed, i wish there was more i can do and i have an idea that i want to do not just for them but for a lot of homeless people, 

'i want to hear it later in bed but now i want to do something, 

'ok but what? 

'you will see babe, stacy drove to an atm and took money out and than got in the car and drove to the closest pub 'babe wait her i wont be long, i parked in front so i can watch you

'ok i will be fine, stacy locked the door and went inside asking for change and 10 minutes later she came out her hands full and got int he car and handed it to debbie

'what are you doing?

'we need to make one more stop, they stopped at the petrol station and stacy bought a packet of envelopes and came to the car and looked at debbie as she opened the packet taking an envelope out 'we are gonna put money in these envelopes and hand them out to the homeless so at least they can but food for a couple of weeks at least

'stacy thats a lot of money to be giving away

'i know debbie but when i got this money from my mums account, dads account and his insurance policy and i had so much i didnt know what to do with it, if i can help some people than im happy to do that, debbie kissed stacy 

'thank you and they will be very appreciative, how much goes in each one?

'$300

'you took out $6000? 

'i did, i dont need it and they do and they can at least have food for a while and we will figure out how to help them on a regular basis, after they filled each envelope with $300 each on $20's she did that so if someone sees them with a hundred dollar bill that someone doesnt try to take money from them, they drove back to the area and got out of the car stacy and debbie holding envelopes 

'monica come out here, she came out and looked at debbie

'your back 

'we are and i want you to call them all out we have something for you all, monica whistled and they all came out

'girls what are you doing back?

'these are for you all, one each, they handed them out and they all looked at debbie confused

'my beautiful thoughtful girl here has put some in each of them for you for food, $300 to be exact, it should tide you over for a couple weeks and we will figure out what to do from there

'nah girls we cant take this its too much, stacy stepped forward

'please take it, i have more money than i need and i want to make sure you guys eat and deb and i will figure out a way to help you better, please use it to get food and drinks, think of it as a xmas present, clive stepped forward and hugged both of the girls

'thank you so much 

'anytime

'ok you girls get out of here now its too dangerous, 

'we will bye guys and dont spend it on drugs or alcohol

'nah deb we got rid of the ones that do that shit, were just here trying to get our lives together some how

'good i will see you soon guys, good night

'good night girls, they head from them all and 'thank you' as well as they walked back tot he car, 

====================================================

they drove to debbie's house and walked in with everyone looking at them

'fuck debbie where the hell were you? you took so long i got scared

'im sorry but let me take her bag upstairs and i will tell you what happened, debbie took stacy's bag up to her room and came back down and they all sat down with her mum and the others

'well what happened?

'ok well mum i havent told you this and i dont want you to worry ok, when i was 14 one night you and harry were fighting and i couldnt handle it so i left out my bedroom window and went for a walk

'ON YOUR OWN?? 

mum relax yes on my own, i came across a bunch of tents about a 5 minute walk from here and there were homeless people there, they took me in and made sure i was safe and fed me and we talked, they told me about there lives and i told them about myself and ever since than i visit them every now and than and they are like my second family, there so sweet and i want to help them, bea softened as she heard her daughter talk, god her daughter had a heart of gold

'so where did you go tonight?

'we went to stacy's house and she was gonna throw away her bread and some food and milk and i told her i could make care packages for the homeless so i did, she told me to take whatever i wanted and as much as i could so i did, i made pasta with sauce and mince, sandwiches, we put in canned food and chocolate milk and some junk food as well, once we were done we drove over to them and handed them over and i introduced them to stacy and they love her, 

'but you took so long

'i know sorry mum i should have taken my mobile but the next part is the best part, bea nodded.... 'stacy went and took out $6000 out of her account and than went to the pub and got it all changed into $20 notes and than got some envelopes from the servo and she put $300 in each one and gave all 20 of the homeless that were there an envelope for food, 

they all sat there stunned and shocked and bea sat back not really sure what to say, 

'fuck stacy your a saint, said franky

'no im not i just coudnt stand people not having food and i have plenty of money so i gave them some, 

'debbie i dont know what to say, i should be angry that you left the house on your own but im more angry at myself, 

'its not your fault mum i just couldnt stand the screaming matches you 2 were having, 

'when we get back i would like to meet them debbie

'they would love that mum they heard a lot about you, they always say they want to meet you

'ok than its settled and we should try to figure out how to help them,

'i have an idea and im gonna talk to stacy about it later and when you get back we hopefully will have a plan in place

'ok and next time take you mobile you scared the crap out of me

'i will sorry, well we are going to bed mum, 

'ok give me a hug baby we are leaving early so i wont see you, bea and allie hugged debbie and stacy and debbie whispered in allie's ear 'you can do this, your strong. allie squeezed debbie tighter as a couple tears ran down her cheeks, she kissed debbie's head and they pulled apart

'bea give me your phone, be handed stacy her phone and put her number in it calling her own phone to have bea's number 'you can call me anytime if you need to check on debbie

'thank you, debbie and stacy went to bed and franky, bridget, boomer and maxine left to go home and bea and allie went to sleep as well, falling asleep quickly but allie had a restless sleep and had woken bea up a few times with her tossing and turning, bea just pulled allie into her whispering sweet things into her ear and she fell asleep everytime and on the third time allie didnt wake up anymore, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie and stacy were laying in her bed cuddled up together

'so babe tell me what your idea is for the homeless

'ok well i want to do a homeless run

'what does that mean?

'well i want to get a caravan that has a decent kitchen and cook for them, people can donate cooked meals or just ingredients and i can cook the food and make packages and do that twice a week, im also gonna start a go-fund me page and ask people to donate and once we raise enough money we can buy them proper clothes and set up job interviews for them, all they need is helping hand and once they get on there feet with a job they can find a place and than we can move on and help other people, 

'babe its such a great idea and i want to help, 

'you dont have to

'i want to, its an important cause and as you said they just need a helping hand and they can get back on there feet, debbie nodded

'thank you, we can talk about it more tomorrow im so tired 

'good night babe

'good night stacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really important to me as i have been involved in a similar charity and i hope if you can help other you do so, every dollar helps and every meal helps


	17. The struggle is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter, its a cross between allie and bea and debbie and stacy, it will probably be like that for a few chapters,

the drive to the retreat was quiet mostly and allie was really quiet, bea went drive threw maccas and got a coffee and pancakes for herself and a tea and pancakes for allie, bea parked the car in a side street and they ate and than once the rubbish was thrown away bea started to drive again leaving allie to stare out the window and her knee nervously bouncing, bea reached over and put her hand on the blondes knee getting her to stop and turn her head

'i know your nervous but it will be ok, it will be hard but im here for you i promise, 

'i know im sorry bea im just scared

'of what exactly?

'i guess bringing up all my past and having to deal with it, allie took a deep breath and sighed

'im here for you no matter what

'thank you, the rest of the drive didnt take long an they arrived an hour later at about 9am and they got out and looked around, it was like a ranch, it had little cabbins around and a beautiful lake, there was a pool and a tennis court and it was all surrounded by grass, there was also a bbq area with benches and seats to sit at, bea was taking there bags out of the boot when a lady approached them 

'hey girls im belinda welcome to the banyans,

'thank you im bea and this is allie, 

'ah yes we have been expecting you both, if you get your bags and follow me i will show you where you will be staying, bea picked up both bags and slung them over her shoulder and locked the door than grabbed allie's hand and followed belinda, they were led to a cabin away from the others and it was unlocked for them, belinda turned around and faced them both seeing how nervous allie was

'sweet heart we are here to help you dont need to be nervous, allie nervously smiled

'sorry but i just cant help it, 

'i get it trust me i do, i will leave you to settle in and you can come up to the main house at 12 for lunch, you have your queen size bed here and a mini kitchen stocked for tea, coffee, hot chocolates and some biscuits with cold bottled water in the fridge, someone will make your room up ever morning so dont be alarmed if you find someone here or your room cleaned, please feel free to walk around the grounds and talk to people if you want, you can use the pool and there is a spa right next to it, the tennis court is available as well

'oh im not the athletic type so i will give that a miss, allie giggled and bea smiled, 

'well its there if you need it, now you have a tv in here but there is also a cinema set up inside the main house and it has seats for you and drinks and popcorn, its just to help you relax more than anything, we want you to be comfortable here and although we will be doing some intense work together there is plenty of time to relax and enjoy the facilities, we also have a few row boats that you can take on the water you can use, it is a known fact that water helps people relax so please dont be shy and use everything if you want, ok do you have any questions for me? 

bea looked at allie and she shook her head and than bea looked at belinda 'i have a request i guess it is

'sure what is it?

'well we are here for allie to get help, i dont want other people to bombard her, she can get over whelmed with people she doesnt know, 

'of course bea i will speak to everyone we have here and let them know not to approach you 2 unless you approach them

'thank you i appreciate that, 

'no problems, i will leave you to it and see you for lunch... good bye ladies, belinda left and allie went and lay down on the bed and bea used the bathroom and than lay with her, they faced each other staring into each other's eyes

'how do you feel being here?

'very nervous but im glad your with me, there's no way i could do this on my own, 

'allie you underestimate yourself you know, your strong its just a matter of dealing with your feelings, 

'what if i cant do it? what if i fail? what if i turn to drugs again? i cant go back to that life again, i would rather die than do that

'i wont let you go back there allie, you will get through this and we will do this together, allie nodded and bea wiped her tears away...... how about a walk around the grounds?

'yea ok. they got up and put there shoes on and walked out hand in hand walking towards the lake, they saw a sign saying bush walk

'do you feel like a walk down there allie?

'yea sure, they walked down the trail and saw trees with birds flying around, it was quiet the only noises was the wildlife, it took about 30 minutes and when they exited out of there allie laughed and bea turned to her and held her at her waist, 

'why you laughing?

'well thats the most exercise i have done ever in my life, bea smiled

'except for sex

'yea well i put everything into that

'you sure do, bea kissed allie and leaned back 'we have an hour before lunch what do you want to do?

'maybe swim for a bit and than we can have lunch, 

'ok lets get out swimmers on, they went and got changed and took a towel and went to the pool placing there stuff down and taking there things off, there were a couple guys there but that didnt bother them as they lay down tanning on the sun loungers, bea and allie got in the water swimming around for a while, allie was going under water as bea sat up against the wall watching allie be free swimming around, allie came up and swam towards bea and wrapping herself around her with bea's hands under allie's butt holding her up

'the water is beautiful baby

'not as beautiful as you allie, allie blushed and bea laughed 'your so cute babe, 

'no im not, allie put her head down shyly

'yea you are and i cant believe your mine and im here with you, i love being with you and i love you

'i love you too my beautiful bea, they turned there heads at the guys when one spoke 

'you 2 are so cute together, 

'mark shush we were told not to talk to them 

'i know tony but there just so damn cute together, 

'sorry about him he cant take orders very well, bea laughed

'its ok i just dont want everyone at once to approach us, im bea and this is allie

'nice to meet you two, im tony and this is mark we are here for mark to get help, his mum died a year ago and he has been struggling ever since, 

'im sorry to hear that, bea looks at allie and she nods signalling its ok to tell them why there here, 'we are here for allie, she had a drug problem that she is struggling to maintain and her depression has unfortunately gotten the better of her, 

'i get that, i was addicted to cocaine for 5 years and i got clean 4 years ago, i understand the depression like its taken a hold of you and your stuck in a rutt that you can get out of, allie nodded

'yea that sums it up, i hate it

'i know but remember its something you can deal with and coming here is a great way to help, i came here after i got clean and i have been sober since, we came here now cause i lost my mum and have been suffering from depression since than, this will help you a lot here, 

'thank you i hope so, babe how about a shower and than lunch

'sure allie lets go, see you guys later,

'bye girls see you at lunch, bea and allie got out and went to there cabin and they both had a shower together and than got dressed, 

'these new clothes are comfy bea thank you

'anytime baby, you ready to go eat im hungry

'sure lets go, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

they walked up to the main house and walked in seeing belinda

'hi girls how have you settled in?

'well thank you, we went for a walk and than had a swim 

'thats great, come through to the dining room, they followed belinda in the room to see the others there and the boys they met by the pool at there own table, there were a few tables set up and about ten people there

'girls there is a buffet set up over there so please help yourself and sit where ever you want,

'thank you, bea and allie loaded there plates with roast chicken, potato salad, green salad, rice and fresh bread and they went to sit down sitting on there own, 

'bea there is so much food

'i know i wonder what they do with the left overs? bea thought

'they donate it to the shelter every night thats down the road, they heard mark say, bea nodded

'thats good as long as it doesnt go to waste, 

'do you ladies want to join us? you dont have to so you wont hurt my feelings

'allie? allie nodded she liked the guys

'yea sure, they took there plates over to the table and sat down and began eating, 

'are there drinks here?

'yea over there in the corner is a drink machine with all soft drinks, water and juice

'thank you, allie what do you want to drink?

'coke please baby, 

'can i get you guys anything?

'were fine thank you, 

'i wont be long allie, allie nodded and bea went to the machine and grabbed 2 cupped and put ice in them and put coke for allie and red drink for herself and went back and sat at the table, bea handed allie her drink and kissed her cheek and relaxed to eat as they all did, after they ate they sat there talking about what they did for work, tony surprised bea was a physiologist

'that must be challenging?

'it can be but its very rewarding knowing im helping people, 

'who's looking after your practice while your here?

'its been closed for the last month and i decided to do my practice at home so while we are here my secretary will move all my stuff from my office and get it set up and when we get home allie is gonna decorate for me, 

'thats awesome, how about you allie what do you do?

'im a photographer but its been a few weeks since i actually worked, i havnt felt like doing anything

'yea i get it, you know there is a beautiful place on the other side of the lake that photographs amazingly you should go and take photos

'i didnt bring my camera

'i did babe, i bought your camera stuff and laptop

'really?

'i sure did i figured you may feel like taking some photos, allie felt a couple tears roll down her cheek it was something so simple but it was a big thing for someone to do things for her, bea wiped her tears and allie kissed bea

'thank you babe, 

'anytime my beauty, maybe the 4 of us can go there in a couple days?

'sure we would love too, belinda walking in caught every one's attention

'i hope everyone enjoyed lunch now its time for your group session so can everyone please go to outside where we have the chairs set up, they all got up and moved to the outside lawn taking a seat

'welcome everyone im dr collins, i see we have 6 couples here and i would like to give everyone a chance to introduce themselves, they all went around and introduced themselves and when it got to allie she looked petrified so bea spoke up, 

'im bea and this is my beautiful girlfriend allie she is a little shy, bea held allie's hand and than the doctor spoke

'its ok allie to not want to talk in front of everyone we will get to know each other in our private sessions, i just want you to participate in whatever you can, allie nodded

'ok good, now everyone we are gonna do an exercise based on trust, they spent the next hour doing exercises and talking and after the session was done allie and bea headed to there cabin for a rest, allie stripped down to her t-shirt and undies as did bea and they both lay together in bed, 

'what time is it?

'bea looked at her phone, its 2.30

'can we have a nap for a couple hours im really tired

'of course babe, i will set the alarm for 5.30 as dinner is at 6, they snuggled up together and closed there eyes falling asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------

debbie and stacy woke up at around 9.30 and they smiled at each other

'hey babe did you sleep ok?

'yea i did how about you,?

'i love sleeping next to you, did you hear from your mum to see if they got there ok?

'i better check my phone, debbie got her phone from the bedside table and saw a couple messages one from her mum and one from franky, 'hey debbie we made it here safely and its quite beautiful, i will call you tonight, i love you stay safe, from franky 'hey debbie im coming over today so we can talk about the food van and we can start prepping,

debbie replied to her mum first 'good to hear mum i love you, i will talk to you later ..... 'franky come at lunchtime say 1 o'clock and i will make us lunch, she put her phone down and turned to stacy again kissing her

'babe franky is coming for lunch to talk about the food van, 

'ok baby i will go do some food shopping for us while she is here

'no i want you involved in it, we can go food shopping after she leaves, 

'if your sure

'i am now come here, debbie pulled stacy on top of here and they had a heated make out session before it was time to get up, debbie went and showered while stacy made something light toasties with cheese and tomato, debbie came down and they ate , 'debbie im going for a shower and than we can figure out lunch together, stacy went and showered and came back down 20 minutes later and debbie's face went red as she stared at her legs, they were so long and tanned and it made stacy smirk

'babe you ok? debbie shot her eyes up and smiled

'yea babe i am, anyone told you you got hot legs, stacy laughed

'thanks babe, i try to keep in shape, debbie wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her, 

'well you look beautiful, debbie kissed her and it turned dirty straight away, stacy pushed her tongue into debbie's mouth making her moan, stacy picked debbie up and put her on the dining table, she reconnected there lips as she stood between debbie's legs, debbie pulled her closer to her as stacy kissed down to her neck licking and sucking it, stacy moved one hand to debbie's breast squeezing gently, debbie's phone ringing stopping them from there lust filled haze and they pulled back with a groan 

'sorry babe its bridget i better answer

'hey bridget

'hey sweet heart you ok you sound out of breathe? 

'im good aunty gidge we were just cleaning the kitchen after breakfast

'yea sure cleaning, bridget smirked... 'ok well i called to let you know im coming with franky and we will bring lunch with us, 

'are you sure?

'yes sweet heart you dont need to waste time in the kitchen, 

'ok thanks, we will go get something sweet for dessert, 

'ok we will see you in a couple hours, bye debbie

'bye see you later, debbie hung her phone up and looked at stacy

'there gonna bring lunch and we are gonna get dessert, 

'ok no worries, sorry about before i got carried away

'dont be it was me as much as it is you, i want to be with you and to be honest i probably would have gone all the way with you just than, 

'really?

'yea i really like you babe and i want to be intimate with you im just a little scared, not of you i know you wouldnt hurt me, stacy got up and went to debbie putting her hand on her cheek and kissing her gently

'i would never hurt you babe, if and when you let me be with you like that i will take care of you, i will always put you first babe, debbie leaned into stacy's hand and smiled

'i know, 

'good now how about we drive to the cheese cake shop and get something?

'sure lets go, they got in stacy's car and drove to the cake shop and got out walking in holding hands, 

'what should we get deb?

'how about the chocolate and caramel swirl cake

'yea good idea it looks so good, and lets get some of the other little cakes for us for later tonight and tomorrow,

'yea ok, the lady walked up to them

'what can i get you girls?

'can i get the chocolate and caramel cheese cake please and can i get 6 profiteroles, 6 canoli's and 2 pieces of chocolate mud cake please, 

'of course it wont be long, 

'babe should we go do the food shopping now? franky and bridget wont be here for 2 hours 

'yea sure we may as well, we dont need heaps, its mainly dinner and snack foods, 

'ok good that way i can spent the day wrapped up with you, debbie smiled and kissed stacy, the lady gave them the sweets and they paid and then left to go to the shops, they got some fruit and veggies, bread, milk, cereal, pancake mix, ice cream, nuts, cream and chocolate sauce, they got noodles for stir fry and rice for fried rice, they got some other stuff and than they went to the sweets isle and looked through it all

'what do you want from here stacy?

'lets get jelly beans, a block of chocolate, some fantails and m&m's, what do you want to get?

'maltesers and jaffers, lets go we can get meat at the butcher, the cashier bagged up there food and stacy paid much to debbie's annoyance 

'why did you do that?

'its only fair, i pay for this stuff and you can pay for the meat ok, 

'fine, they went to the butcher and got there meat getting sausages, t-bone steak, rack of lamb, ribs, chicken breast and diced beef, once debbie paid they went to the car loading the shopping in and driving home, they took the shopping in and packed the shopping away and ten minutes later franky and bridget turned up, franky just walked in as she always done

'im hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, debbie and stacy laughed and greeted them, 

'hi franky hi bridget, 

'hi debbie how is everything?

'all good we just got back from shopping, 

'thats good, get some plates we bought indian, 

'awesome im hungry, they sat and ate lunch and after they finished they all sat down together and writing idea's for the food truck and also they spoke about the homeless caravan, after a couple hours they left and had some really good idea's and were gonna start on monday doing some call arounds to get sponsors and people to help, debbie and stacy spent the rest of the day watching movies and relaxing

\-------------------------------------------------------------

bea and allie decided on an early night so after dinner they headed back to there cabin and watched a movie before falling asleep, the next day allie was gonna have her first solo session, bea woke up first and lay there going through her phone realizing she didnt call debbie last night, 'fuck' she mumbled... she she got out of bed leaving allie to sleep and went out the front sitting on the swing and scrolling to her number and calling her

'hey mum how are you?

'im good baby how are you and stacy?

'were good just about to go out and spend the day at the beach

'thats good baby, im sorry i forgot to call you last night

'its fine mum, you guys are probably busy there, hows it going?

'it went well yesterday, we had a group session and we went for a walk and had a swim and than had an early night, 

'thats good mum, franky and bridget came around yesterday and we have some good ideas for the food truck and the homeless caravan as well

'awesome what are they?

'you will find out when you get home, 

'why?

'cause right now your focus needs to be on allie, you need to have your head in the game so you will find out when you get back, bea's heart fluttered at debbie's words, she care's so much about her and allie, 

'i love you so much debbie

'i love you too mum, 

'are you ok for money?

'yes mum im fine

'well i left my second bank card in your top draw so use it, debbie opened her draw and yep of course the card was there

'thanks mum but we are fine, we did food shopping yesterday and were all good,

'ok baby i will let you go so you can go to the beach

'ok bye mum

'bye baby, bea hung up and she looked up to see allie walk out with a coffee and a tea and handed the coffee to bea and sat down on the swing pushing lightly with her foot

'thank you babe, you look tired are you ok? 

'yea im fine, 

'i know you didnt sleep well you tossed and turned all night

'sorry i didnt mean to keep you awake

'its fine i was worried about you,

'i guess im just nervous about the first solo session today

'i bet you are, its ok to be nervous you just gotta try and relax and take it as it comes, 

'yea i know, well i better go shower and head off, what are you gonna do?

'probably stay on this swing and read, i bought my book, when you get back we can go for breakfast

'ok baby have fun, allie went and had a shower and than got dressed and went out to bea kissing her lips and heading up to the main house, when she walked in dr collins greeted her

'good morning allie 

'good morning

'why dont you follow me and we can start our session, allie nodded and followed him into a room that had a computer and some files, a fridge, a big couch and 2 single seater couches, 

'you can sit or you can lay down, allie sat on one of the single couches and the 'would you like something to drink? i have water, tea, coffee, juice or soft drink

'water would be good thank you, he gave allie a bottle of water and sat down with her

'so allie tell me what bought you to the retreat

'ok well it was my girlfriends best friend and partner that got us a voucher for here, i have some problems that i have been trying to deal with and recently i have been really depressed and i feel like this place is my last hope, 

'tell me where this all started please.... allie nodded and took a drink of her water than put it down,

'my parents arent good people, they never wanted me and i was told from a very young age exactly that 'i was a mistake' 'they wished they had an abortion' and so on, growing up they treated me like i was crap, they were never there for me, never celebrated my birthday got me xmas presents a couple times, there lives were always based around my brother, he was the golden child as there attention was on him, 

'how did it make you feel?

'i hated myself growing up, i felt like i wasnt important, they never cared and eventually when i was 16 i told them i was gay and they kicked me out

'they didnt take it well?

'no my had hit me and kicked me and than i packed my stuff and left and ended up in hospital with 2 broken ribs, i was in there for a 5 days and it was the third day that i had my first panic attack, i was freaking out i had no one, $150 and i was 16, i survived on that money for 2 weeks sleeping in the park or in alleyways and than i went 3 days without food, i resulted to doing prostitution, after 3 months of doing it i had a guy rape me and bash me and i ended up in hospital, i didnt know i was pregnant i thought i had been safe but obviously not and i had a miscarriage, i spent a couple days in hospital and than i left and went back to the streets, one of the girls saw i was in pain and offered me drugs and i took them and got hooked, for 7 years i was selling my body to get high on ice, it was all i knew and i found no way out of it, i tried to kill myself a few times but obviously didnt do a good job of it, 

'how did it change for you?

'one night i spent the night at the shelter, i was in a bad way bruises, cuts, black eyes, bruised ribs so i went there to get some rest, a lady kaz her name is saw me and helped me, she got me clean and let me live with her, i told her my story and how a came to be in that position and she helped me, i went to tafe and finished my schooling and than i did a photography course and now have my own business, allie wiped some tears that had fallen down her face but once they started they didnt stop, she became a sobbing mess and the dr grabbed the tissue box and gave her some, he could tell she was starting to breath heavy and her face was going red and she was having a panic attack, he sat in front of her on his knees

'allie look at me, allie lifted her head 'breath in deep and hold it and than let it out slowly, 

'i..i..i cant 

'yes you can concentrate on me i will do it with you, breath in and than slowly breath out, allie did as she was told, the doctor could feel her shaking and he held her hand in one of his and took out his mobile and called belinda and told her to get bea now and quickly, hanging up he concentrated back on allie, allie was getting worse and she was starting to sweat, 'allie i need you to slow your breathing please, deep breath in and than let it out slowly, 

 

belinda ran to there cabin and found bea reading

'bea quick we need you now, 

'is it allie? belinda nodded and bea ran up to the house with her and belinda took her to the doctors room and knocked

'come in, they walked in and bea saw allie was having a panic attack ' bea i need you to come and talk to her, i need her to calm her breathing, the doctor stood up and bea took his place in front of allie, she held allie's hands and they locked eyes

'allie you need to calm down, 

'i c..c..cant breath

'i know ready breath with me ok, allie nodded 'deep breath in and than out slowly, good girl and again in and than out, it took 15 minutes to calm allie down and when she did she looked into bea's eyes and sighed

'im sorry

'dont be its not your fault, 

'i dont know how im gonna get through this bea, 

'you will with my help and the doctor and belinda, allie nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheek, bea put her hand on each side of her face and wiped the tears, 'dont cry baby there not worth your tears, i only want to see happy tears, you deserve to be happy allie and i will be by your side all the way, 

'bea why dont you stay with us for a while, 

'sure anything for allie dr, bea sat next to allie and took her hand and the doctor sat down

'belinda thank you for getting bea we should be alright now, belinda left and the doctor looked at allie and he wasnt surprised allie was like this and had those feelings the poor girl has been through so much hurt and pain, 

 

'allie do you think you can continue?

'yea i think so, 

'ok good and you tell me if its too much, now we were at the part where you did a photography course and now you have your own business?

'yea thats right but even though i am successful i still find myself going back to the streets prostitution and drugs, i dont need the money its not that..

'what do you think takes you back there?

'i feel lonely, i feel like no one wants me unless its for sex and doing it again makes me feel wanted, i feel a need to be wanted, 

'ok i get it, how did you 2 happen? allie's eyes light up when it comes to bea

'well we met at the doctors office and it went from there

'do you still feel lonely with bea around

'yea and no, 

'what do you mean?

'well bea got me clean again, a couple days after i met her we had a argument and i went back to drugs but not prostitution, i got really high and she came looking for me but i didnt want to see the disappointment on her face so i didnt want to open the door for her but her stubborn ass refused to leave so i let her in and she knew i was high so she packed my bag and took me to her house and got me clean, our relationship developed more from than and i am truly in love with her, i feel safe with her all the time and i know she will look after me, but in saying that i feel like a burden to her i feel like she deserves better than me and my baggage, also when something does happen i tend to shut down and get scared like when one of my old clients grabbed me at the shopping center bea decked him and i was petrified, i remember sitting under the blanket and feeling to scared to do anything, i want to be strong enough to stand on my own 2 feet and i know i have to deal with my past to do so and this last year my anxiety and depression has been getting worse and i need to learn to control it, i saw my parents a week ago and thats what set me off into depression this time, 

'allie thank you for trusting to tell me everything, i appreciate you being so open with me, allie nodded 'how do you feel about you telling me and your panic attack?

i think it confirms my suspicions that my past effects me to the point of freaking out, my hurt, pain, frustrations and most of all shame take over my body and i need to learn to deal with them, i guess i need closure if that makes sense, 

'thats exactly right allie, once you get the tools to control your emotions you will feel better but im not gonna lie to you it will take time, 

'i get it, 

'ok girls you can go and allie i will see you tomorrow for another session

'i thought it was every 3 days?

'it is but i if your ok with it i will like to work with you every day?

'you ok, i will see you tomorrow

'ok bye girls, bea and allie left the room and went to eat something, they decided to sit alone and ate quietly, bea had pancakes with honey and fruit and allie had pancake with cream, belinda came over to them and sat down

'hey girls how about i bring to you later and you can have some time alone? you can have it in the cabin or i can pack a picnic for you both, bea looked at allie and nodded

'thank you we would appreciate that, i will call up to the house and let you know an hour before hand

'no problems girls i will leave you too it, belinda left and bea grabbed allie's hand

'babe what do you want to do?

'can we lay down for a while im really tired?

'of course come on, bea pulled allie up and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the cabin passing the guys on there way, 

'hey girls if you need anything you come to us ok

'thank you guys, were gonna go rest, they walked together with allie leaning into bea and they got to the cabin a couple minute later, bea stripped herself and allie of there clothes staying in a t-shirt and undies and allie lay down and bea put the air-con on as it was hot and they would most likely be spending the day in the cabin, bea got into bed and pulled allie close to her chest, she felt allie's body shake and she knew she was crying and she pulled her even tighter as allie cried on her chest, 

'shuu its ok baby im here shuu, she rocked allie a little and after 20 minutes allie had stopped crying and as her breath evened out she fell asleep, bea tried to let her go a little so she can lay comfortably but allie had a tight hold on her so she just cuddled on to allie more placed a kiss to her head and went to sleep,


	18. stacy's mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to meet stacy's mum and find out what happened on the night that she killed her husband

they were on day 5 and franky had called bea while allie was in her session, 

'hey red how is everything?

'its really hard franky, she is exhausted after the sessions and i dont know how to help her, 

'just being there to support her is good for her, 

'i guess so, how is debbie and stacy? have you checked on them?

'yea there all good dont worry, 

'are they eating do they need anything?

'there doing good relax would ya, 

'sorry i just worry, 

'its fine now lets talk business, i got people to clean out your garage and clean it top to bottom, they put a chemical in there and killed and spiders and bugs, its getting painted today and than the carpet will go in in 3 days, 

'thats good franky thank you, 

'i also got all your files, laptops, computers and all your stuff from your office and bought it all to your house so its all ready for when you get back, i have called all our patients and told them we are moving and will be closed for about 4 weeks, miss miles wasnt happy but i told her good things come to those who wait, she laughed and was fine after that, i told them i would call and set up new appointments when we open again, lets see what else.... oh yea the air -con/heater gets put in once the paint dries so it will be next week as well as the new phone lines and internet, i got an electrician to install 7 new plug outlets as you only have 1 in there, i think thats everything

'franky can you please go to debbie and get my keycard off her and order a new fridge for the new office and go get new supplies, you know pens paper things like that, we also need a new printer, when we get back allie will decorate and choose the couch, table and things like that, 

'no sweat red

'thank you franky so much i will pay you even though we are closed, bea looked up to see allie walk into there cabin and she looked really upset 'franky i gotta go keep me updated, 

'ok bye red, bea put her phone down as allie moved closer to her, allie tried to walk past bea but bea grabbed her hand and pulled her into her lap wrapping her arms around allie while she laid her head on bea's shoulder, they sat there for a while as bea rocked allie back and forth rubbing her back, bea could feel the stress radiating from allie's body, 

'hard session? allie nodded

'yea i guess they all will be, 

'probably, do you want to talk about it?

'no thanks, i have done enough talking today,

'ok what do you want to do today?

'i really want to lay in bed all day but that wont help so i saw belinda and she said there is a painting class on in an hour so maybe go to that for a bit, will you come with me?

'sure babe, its lunch time so how about we go up and eat and than we can go to the class, 

'yea ok lets go i am hungry, bea laughed and they both got up and walked up to the house and into the dinning room, they had a good selection of food and bea and allie loaded up there plates and sat down on the far end table wanting to be alone and started to eat

'bea how is debbie and stacy?

'franky said they are good, she checks on them every day cause she is at my house a lot getting the office ready, 

'thats good im glad franky is there for them, 

'yea me too, i know she is 18 and stacy is 23 but i still worry

'yea i know, listen bea if you need to go and be there for debbie i understand, she is your priority and you should be there for her, bea went quiet for a moment and allie's heart was beating fast, she didnt want bea to go but she has a daughter and she needs bea as well, bea took allie's hand in her's and kissed it, 

'allie i am where i want and need to be, 

'but what about debbie?

'she is fine and has stacy, franky and bridget, so dont worry about her, i want to be here for you ok and your my priority as well, 

'yea ok thank you baby, they held hands as they ate bea laughing as allie picked up a piece of steak in her hands in stead of cutting it not wanting to let go of the physical contact with the beautiful red head, after they finished they put there dishes in the kitchen

'babe lets get drinks and go outside for the painting class

'ok baby, they went to the drink machine allie smiling wide when she saw they added a slurpee machine

'allie do you want a slurpee? allie nodded 

'yes red please, bea made a slurpee for allie and handed it to her and than made herself a cup of coke with ice, 

'thank you baby now lets go outside and sit, they walked out seeing the table set up and most of the couples were there except one who chose to sit at the bbq area and have some time out, belinda turned to see them coming towards them 

'hey girls are you gonna join in?

'yes we are 

'great have a seat behind one of the canvases that are set up, you have brushes and paint there and an apron,

'thank you belinda, bea and allie sat down and put the aprons on and belinda came over to them 

'what do we paint?

'well you have a couple choices, you can paint home or feelings, bea raised her eyebrows and allie scoffed

'i dont know about you bea but i cant paint in general so to do either of them would be hard, 

'im with you on that one allie, 

'girls its about digging deep within and finding your place in this world, i dont care if it looks like a 2 year old did it as long as you put yourself on the canvas, they both nodded

'ok we will try thanks belinda, 

'i will leave you too it, belinda went to the front of the group as they all quietly concentrated on there painting and she put on the radio and played some music, 

allie saw bea start to paint and than she drew her eyes to her own canvas, taking a deep breath she picked up the brush and choose medium colors orange and red and started, they were both concentrating and didnt realize everyone else had finished and belinda came up to them, 

'bea, allie the others are finished and i need to get dinner ready but please dont leave your painting half finished so i will leave everything out here and i will come check on you soon,

'ok thank you belinda, belinda went up to the house and bea looked at allie and smiled and than they both continued to paint, they hadnt seen each others yet waiting till they were finished, allie had finished half an hour later and turned her head to see bea concentrating really hard with her tongue sticking out and she giggled making bea turn her head

'what?

'your so cute with your tongue sticking out, bea smiled shyly, 'oh that blush is oh so cute, are you finished?

'almost just give me 5 minutes, allie waited while bea finished, bea stood up and held her canvas up, 'im finished should we show each other, 

 

'yea ok you go first bea, bea turned hers around and when allie looked at it she gasped, it was so beautiful bea had drawn her house exactly with bea, allie and debbie standing in the front and a little dog, she had the garden down exactly and there was a some writing stepping closer she read it 'allie everyday with you is a day worth living and i love you so much, will you move in with me and debbie permanently? allie looked up and locked eyes with bea and tears fell down her cheeks, 

'are you serious?

'yes i am, i know that by the time we get back from here kaz will be back and your supposed to go home but i dont want you to leave, i want you to live with us forever, i want to go to sleep and wake up with you in my arms, i want us to get a scruffy little dog and i want you to be my other half, i want to share everything with you, i want you with us all the time and i never want to let go, allie grabbed a paint brush and painted on bea's canvas and than turned it to show bea and bea smiled when it showed hell yes.... bea put her canvas down and picked up allie swinging her around in circles and yelling woo hoo and cheering, belinda and the others came out wondering what was going on

'everything ok girls?

'everything is amazing.. this beautiful woman just agreed to move in with me and im over the damn moon, they heard cheering and clapping from the others making them laugh and bea put allie down and kissed her over and over again, 'i love you allie, i love this woman, allie giggled

'i love you too baby, they saw belinda coming towards them and turned around

'congratulations girls this is a big step for both of you, 

'thank you belinda, 

'how about those paintings can i see them?

'sure, bea showed hers first and smiled

'its great bea, 

'thank you, i used to sketch so i guess its still in me somewhere

'you should start sketching again, bea nodded 'allie can i see yours?

'sure, allie showed hers to bea and belinda and they were speechless for a couple minutes as they looked at it, 'is it bad?

'what? no allie its beautiful baby.... 

'it really is allie, no one has ever done something like this and i really think you should keep it, why did you paint bea?

'bea is the only person in my life that she truly loves me, has been there for me, has never lied to me, has supported me and never turned her back on me , bea makes me feel so special, safe and protected all the time and i love her so much, she is my home and my feelings for her are so strong sometimes they overpower me and she consumes my every thought, now it was bea's turn to be comforted as tears fell down her cheeks,

'oh baby i love you so much allie, they hugged and held each other for a couple minutes and than pulled apart when they heard belinda cleaning up

'we will help you

'no its fine dinner is ready so why dont you go and eat, 

'we will but when do you eat belinda?

'after you guys finish and its all cleaned up than i eat

'will you please join us? 

'no i cant do that

'of course you can, please we insist that you join us, you have supported us so much and we want you to join us, 

'ok if you insist, 

'we do very much, they all cleaned up and went inside together and put food for themselves, allie happy there was lasagna, hot chips, salad, garlic bread and lots of meat, veggies and lots of other foods, they sat down with the boys the met the other day, 

'hey guys how are you?

'were good, its about time you got this one to eat with us we have been trying forever, they all laughed

'yea yea whatever mark, so tell me how are you all doing so far? with everything?

'its been hard but its helping, the sessions with dr collins has been good, 

'thats good mark, allie how about you? allie shrugged and looked at bea who grabbed her hand

'allie's sessions have left allie tired and stressed but we know that its what she needs to do to get better, we have been here 5 days and its been hard but helpful for sure, 

'thats good to hear bea, i know its hard allie and it will get harder before it gets easier, 

'how do you know that? asked allie

'well i was a patient here a while ago, i had a breakdown when my husband died and i had a miscarriage and i spent 4 months here, i was a mess to be honest but this place helped me, i was lonely and had no one and my doctor sent me here and after i finished here they offered me a job and i took it, i like helping people as i know how it feels to feel depressed and anxious, 

'yea it feels like shit to be honest, said mark and tony took his hand squeezing it for support, allie leaned over to whisper in bea's ear

'baby im going to lay down i dont feel well, 

'im coming with you hold on a minute, bea went to the food table and made a plate of fruit with grapes, watermelon, rock melon, strawberries and pineapple and made another plate with cakes taking 2 profiteroles, 2 canoli's, a pieces of mud cake and cheese cake and took them to the table and stood by allie 'guys its been a big day and we are gonna have an early night

'ok girls we will be having cinema night tomorrow playing pitch perfect 2

'ok we will see how allie feels tomorrow and decide

'no problems if you need anything please let me know

'umm do you have any panadol belinda?

'of course give me 20 minutes and i will bring it down to you, go have a shower an get comfy and i will be there soon, 

'thank you, good night guys

'night girls, bea and allie reached the cabin and allie had a shower and was lying on the bed and bea was feeding her fruit deciding to have the sweets the next day, they heard a knock on the door and bea opened it, 

'hey belinda thanks for coming 

'no problems, here is some panadol and a couple sleeping tablets if you need them, i know sometimes i had trouble sleeping, 

'thanks great thank you so much

'all good, before i go allie dr collins thinks you may need an extra week here if you can both swing it? allie looked at bea and sighed and bea spoke for her

'tell him we will stay another week, whatever it takes to get allie better, 

'great and there will be no charge for that week, 

'no we cant ask you to do that

'your not, we discussed it with the board for the retreat and they agree its not about money here its about helping those who need it and allie is one of them, you will not pay for the extra week and dont argue with me, 

'thank you belinda, 

'your welcome allie, now i better go good night ladies

'good night , belinda left and bea locked the door and put the fruit plate in the fridge and than laid down next to allie the both facing each other, 

'i could never have done this without you, thank you

'you could of but im glad im here with you, i would do anything for you, allie smiled and kissed bea and they lay there staring into each others eyes, after ten minutes allie was struggling to keep her eyes open and they became heavy and as they closed she popped them open a few times

'go to sleep allie your tired, 

'but i like looking at you, your beautiful... she mumbled as her eyes closed and she fell asleep and bea giggled, bea moved in closer to allie and put her arms over her hips and pulled allie closer to her chest and she too fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------

stacy had gone to work as she was back from holidays and debbie had gone to her own job as the system had been fixed, debbie walked in going straight to her manager

'hey monica hows everything?

'better now, we rebooted the whole system and changed all pass codes and added different security measures so were back to it, 

'thats good,

'your team is here and waiting for you in the number 3 meeting room, just tell them we are back to work and when they log in they will need to change there passwords and they are good to go, 

'ok sweet, debbie went and had her meeting and her agents got back on the phones most happy to be back as they were getting bored at home, lunch came around and as debbie walked out of the building she saw stacy standing there with maccas in her hands and she went over to her kissing her lips

'hey babe what are you doing here?

'well i quit my job today so i thought i would come bring you lunch

'thank but why did you quit?

'my manager has been an asshole for a few weeks now and he tried to crack onto me today and felt my ass so i told him to fuck off and i quit, its fine when your mum starts up again in a couple weeks i will be working with her, 

'such an asshole he is, i will kick his ass the mother fucker, stacy giggled

'thanks babe but dont worry about him, lets sit at those benches there and eat, they walked over and sat down stacy taking out a big mac and large chips for debbie and a fish burger and large chips for herself and a 10 pack of nuggets to share, sh gave debbie her drink and they started to eat, 

'what are you gonna do after this?

'i rang the prison and asked to see if i could see my mum as i didnt book it and they said yes so im gonna go there, 

'thats good, i would like to meet her if you dont mind?

'i would love that, i will schedule a proper visit soon for you too come, 

'good, they finished eating and threw the rubbish away and debbie went back to work as stacy made her way to the prison, she parked her car and got out taking a deep breath and walking in giving her id to the officer out the front, 

'who are you here to see?

'my mother danielle jenko

'ok please follow me, she was led to the visiting room and sat down, she waited 5 minutes before she saw her mum and she stood up and they hugged tightly

'mum i missed you so mum

'i missed you too baby, come sit down lets catch up, they sat down and kept there hands connected 'so tell me whats going on in your life?

'a lot mum... i have a girlfriend and she is amazing and so beautiful, 

'whats she like? danielle could see her daughter's face light up

'her name is debbie smith, she is a manager at a call center, she is 18 and im staying with her at the moment as her mum had o go take care of something, mum she is so pure, heart of gold, she is working on helping the homeless people get on there feet, god she is just so amazing

'im so happy for you baby, where did you meet?

'at work she came in with her mum an her mums girlfriend and we hit it off from there, i think its cause we both have been through something similiar

'what do you mean?

'well her mum was getting bashed and raped for years from debbie's dad and eventually she snapped and stabbed him, although he didnt die he was sent to prison, i guess we connect on a different level

'im happy you found someone sweet heart and im happy that her mum got out of that kind of relationship, 

'yea me too mum, 

'so how is work?

'i quit today

'why?

'cause the manager has been an asshole for a while now nad today he cracked onto me and touched my ass so i told him to fuck off and i quit, danielle laughed 

'thats my girl, you make sure you never take shit from anyone, 

'i wont dont worry

'so what are you gonna do about work now?

'ell mum i graduated and debbie's mum bea is her name has offered me a position in her office that is opening in 3 weeks i think, she is the top psychologist in australia, she will train me and teach me how to work with people i cant wait

'im so proud of you stacy, you had a shit childhood and im sorry for that

'mum its not your fault its his

'mostly but i should have gotten out a long time ago, 

'mum we cant change what has happened we can only look forward

'yea true, i have a long time in here

'i know mum, a few tears fell from stacy's eyes 'i miss you so much 

'i miss you too, 

'i just want you home with me mum, 

'thats what i want as well but the reality is i have at least 20 years in here, 

'yea you do its just not fair, you have been in here for 5 years and i wish you werent

'me too stacy me too, they sat and chatted for a little while longer till there visit was over, they stood up and hugged and she left going to the car and sitting in it and she let the tears fall more and more and she was a sobbing mess, she calmed down after 10 minutes and drove back to bea and debbie's house ans went inside seeing franky there, frnaky took one look at stacy and realized she had been crying

'hey whats wrong? this made stacy start crying again and franky pulled her into a hug rubbing her back 'shuu its ok, tell me whats going on?

'i just went and saw mum, its not fair franky she got beat for so many years and the night she killed him it was self defense and now she is in jail for 20 years its bullshit, i want my mum back i need her, 

'i know look get in contact with her lawyer and tell him to send me all her files on your mum, i am a lawyer remember and i will see if we can appeal

'really? you would do that?

'of course i would, 

'thank you franky, im gonna call her now and get her make copies of everything and drop it off here tonight, 

'ok good, now go have a nap you look like shit, stacy laughed

'thanks franky, im gonna make dinner first and than lay down

'oh dont worry gidge is coming here and i will order take out so go lay down, 

'ok i will, stacy went upstairs and called the lawyer asking her to drop her mums files off later tonighte who said she would, she than got into debbie's bed and hugged debbie's pillow tightly and fell asleep, franky could tell stacy was really upset and needed someone with her so franky called debbie

'hey franky everything ok?

'hey debbie listen im at your house and stacy isnt doing to good, 

'what happened?

'she saw he mum today and its left her a mess, she has been crying and i had a talk with her, i told her to get her mums lawyer to send over her files so i can maybe get an appeal for her but stacy is a definite mess, are you able to leave work? she really needs someone, 

'actually yes i can the new system crashed and we have 3 hours left but i will leave now, see you soon

'ok debbie bye, debbie told her boss she was leaving and told her agents to go home as well and she grabbed her stuff and left to go home, she parkedher car half an hour later and went inside to see franky bossing around some of the workers for the new office, 

'hey debbie i sent her upstairs for a sleep, 

'thanks franky, 

'before you go up gidge is coming after work and i will order take out for all of us, 

'thanks franky i dont feel like cooking, debbie went upstairs and into her room seeing stacy sleeping, she quickly changed out of her business suit into trackies and a shirt and sat on the bed, the movement in the room woke stacy and she opened her eyes

'babe your home, finished already?

'yea the new system crashed so i came home early, stacy nodded 

'oh ok 

'whats going on babe? i can tell your upset

'its just seeing my mum, i miss her so much and she shouldnt be in jail she should be out here with me, i get she killed my dad but if she didnt he would have killed her, that night he was laying into her more than i have ever seen and i tried to stop him but he hit me and i blacked out, the next thing i know i woke up with a paramedic beside me and my mum was next to me bleeding from everywhere and dad was dead with a white sheet over him, mum ended up in hospital for 4 months with a broken leg, broken arm, 4 broken ribs, both lungs had failed, a concussion and cuts ad bruises all over her, he even ripped her hair out the pig, she would have died if she didnt kill him, seeing her stuck in there is bullshit

'i know babe, with franky now on the case hopefully she can get her sentence reduced, 

'hopefully, can you lay with me please, debbie smiled and lay down with stacy and hugged her and pulled the blanket up to cover them, they both fell asleep and slept for a couple hours till there was a light knock on the door and franky entered and smiled, she shook debbie to wake her who popped her eyes open

'whats wrong franky?

'you 2 need to get up the food is here, debbie nodded

'yea ok were coming, 5 minutes later stacy and debbie came down and sat at the table with franky and bridget seeing pizza for dinner

'hey bridget

'hey girls you guys alright?

'yea just a bit tired, 

'have some dinner and than have a relaxing night, 

'good idea, there was a knock on the door

'i will get it, stacy went to the door and came back 5 minutes later with 4 big file folders and put them on the bench on the kitchen and than sat down

'is that your mums paperwork? 

'yea franky thats all of it, i hope you find something to help

'me too, i agree with you she shouldnt be in there now we gotta try get her out, but i dont want you to get your hopes up as it might come to nothing

'i get it im just grateful you are trying, i dont care what it costs franky i have money i dont care just please do your best, 

'i will look over them over the next few days as im not working just doing a few things for bea, i will let you know how i go, they all finished eating and than bridget and franky left, stacy packed away the leftover pizza and put it in the fridge and than they headed to bed

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

the following night after dinner they were all sitting in the cinema room getting ready for the movie, the room had the big screen and recliners and couches everywhere, it wasnt just set up professionally and you could drag the couches around the get comfy, bea and allie chose a 3 seater couch that reclined out so the pushed out the feet are and laid down together, they had popcorn and coke and bea even got some snake lollies cause she knew allie liked them, the movie was gonna start in ten minutes so they just there and talked 

'allie we have been gone for a few days now have you told kaz?

'no i havnt i dont want to worry her

'i know but you should call her she needs to know, have you even checked your phone

'nope it died the first day and i never charged it, 

'ok well when we get back to he cabin we should charge it and you should call her, well it will be late so maybe call her tomorrow,

'yea your right i should let her know, bea kissed allie's head and they relaxed as they watched the movie, laughing and singing along to pitch perfect 2, once finishd they went to the cabin and put allie's phone on charge and got dressed for bed, they were laying together just listening tot he breeze outside and whistling in the trees, allie's phone turned on and message after message came through and they put it on silent as it kept going off, allie opened the messages and they were mostly from kaz who had messaged like 30 times and a couple from debbie telling her she could do it and to stay strong as well as franky sending encouraging messages, she sent kaz a text saying she was with bea and she was ok and she would call tomorrow to explain, she put her phone down and they went to sleep, 

the next morning they went and had breakfast and than decided to take the little boat to the other side of the lake, belinda packed them some food and drinks and they headed off, bea paddled all the way there and once there they got out and bea tied the boat up, bea took the picnic basket and allie's hand and they went to the grass area, they say on the blanket and bea laid out the food, as she was doing so allie's phone rang and it was kaz

'i should answer it

'yea go for it babe, 

'hi kaz

'hey allie are you ok? i was so scared

'sorry my phone dies a few days ago and i never charged it, im ok im with bea at a anxiety and depression retreat, 

'okay what happened?

'well i have been struggling for a while and i was getting better sing someone and than i saw my parents and i just kinda... i dont know... shut down, i felt so depressed after seeing them i got stuck worse than ever, 

'did you use?

'no i didnt, im not gonna lie i did think about it and want to but i didnt, 

'thats good allie, so where are you 2 now?

'about 2 hours from home, for christmas bea's friends got me a voucher for this retreat and bea thought it was a good idea to use it, 

'thats good how is it there?

'its so hard kaz at times but its the best place for me, 

'im proud of you allie, i really am your finally getting the help you need, 

'thank you kaz and im sorry i didnt tell you it was literally decided the day before and the arrangements were made,

'its fine as long as your ok

'i am, i have bea here to support me so im doing ok, 

'good im glad, how long are you there for?

'another 2 weeks and 2 days, 

'ok good you stay as long as you need, if you need help paying for it i will pay ok i dont care i just want you better, allie felt the tears roll down her cheek and she went quiet, kaz's voice pulling her from her thoughts

'allie....allie you ther/

'yea sorry, thank you kaz you have done so much for me and i know i am a handful but i love you andi wish you were my mum, 

'oh allie i will always be here for you ok, 

'ok thank you, 

'good now let me talk to bea please, 

'umm i dont know kaz

'i will behave just put her on please, 

'ok, here bea she wants to talk to you, bea raised her eyebrows and allie shrugged

'hi kaz

'hi bea i just want to say im sorry for how a acted to you at your house, i can see your good for allie and im glad your with her, 

'its fine kaz its forgotten, now we just have to get allie better

'yea thats the plan, please bea if she needs to stay longer call me and i will pay for it

'its not necessary kaz 

'no please bea i want to help her anyways i can, 

'ok thanks kaz, i gotta go were about to have lunch 

'yea no worries, just tell her to text every couple days if she can or you text or call me whatever i just need to know she is ok,

'i will dont worry, 

'ok good bye bea, 

'see ya kaz, bea hung up the phone and gave it to allie who put it in her packet, they ate and relaxed for the rest of the day

\------------------------------------------------


	19. debbie and stacy

allie had just finished a session with dr collins and was walking outside and towards the cabin when she heard her name being called out, she turned to find debbie and stacy standing there, 

'debbiieeeeee!! allie shouted and they ran to each other and debbie jumped into allie's arms and they wrapped there arms around each other hugging tightly, after a couple minutes allie put her down 'what are you two doing here? she asked as the hugged stacy

'we missed you guys so we came for a few hours, 

'im happy to see you 2 come follow me to the cabin your mum will be stoked to see ya, they followed allie to the cabin and walked around the corner and bea lifted her eyes from reading and her face lit up, she jumped up and launched at debbie hugging her

'debbie im so happy to see you,

'you too mum but i cant breath cant you let go please, bea pulled back

'sorry baby im just happy to see you, bea hugged stacy 'both of you

'hi bea, hi allie its good to see you both, said stacy

'come sit down guys, they all sat with allie and bea sharing the swing and debbie and stacy sitting on the outdoor setting 

'so allie how is everything?

'its ok debbie, its really hard so just take it one day at a time, 

'is it helping?

'yea it is, coming to terms about my childhood and my parents wasnt easy but i feel a massive weight lifted off my shoulders

'thats good, bea and stacy sat back letting them 2 talk 'you seem better than you were, 

'i am i feel like once i sort through my feelings about each situation i can bury them

'so you dont feel pressured by it anymore?

'it takes time to completely move on from it but it happens slowly, 

'im glad its helping, so mum im hungry are you 2 able to go for a drive with us to get food for lunch?

'we can but there is a full buffet up at the main house and im sure it would be ok for you to join us, 

'are you sure?

'let me call belinda, bea went and called belinda and she was ecstatic to meet debbie and stacy and told bea to bring them to lunch before she even asked, she hung the phone up and sat beside allie again

'belinda said she would love for you two to join us so lets go, they walked up to the house and entered the food hall and belinda came up to them

'allie, bea is this your beauty?

'yes this is bea's daughter debbie and her girlfriend stacy guys this is belinda

'oh its so good to meet you two, 

'its good to meet you too, thank you for helping allie it means a lot, 

'its been a pleasure having them both here now go and eat there is plenty of food, 

'we will thank you, 

'your welcome bea, oh and after dinner the rest of us are going for a bush walk so i was thinking you 4 should enjoy the pool seen as its hot and have some time together, i think you would be better swimming and we know this one is like a mermaid, making allie blush 

'thank you i think we will, 

'if you 2 want to spend the night here we can give you a cabin for a night or two free of charge, 

'oh no i can pay for it belinda

'no its ok bea, we encourage family to come up and spend time with patients so if they want to stay just call me and i will get them the cabin next to you

'ok thank you i will call you later on after i speak to them, 

'ok good well off you go to eat, they went and grabbed a plate each and put some food on it, debbie's eyes wide in excitement with all the food, bea, allie and stacy sat down as debbie was still at the buffet and when she placed her plate on the table the other 3 laughed

'whats so funny?

'oh babe how are you so small and eat like a horse, debbie shyly smiled

'i dunno i just love food so much, bea smiled and they all began eating and half way through bea stood up

'ok what do you guys want to drink? we have all soft drinks, orange juice and a slurpee machine

'a slurpee machine... thats kool, i will have coke please mum, 

'i will have lemonade please bea, 

'babe how about you?

'umm can you please do a mix if you want to share, 

'of course i would have one too, bea went to the machine and cot a glass of coke, lemonade and a mix for her and allie and took it back to the table and sat down, 

'mum what are you two drinking?

'oh its our special drink, it has a quarter coke, a quarter lemonade and half red slurpee, its our special blend

'that sounds gross

'you would think so but one night we couldnt sleep and we came up to get a slurpee and we decided to mix it up and it tastes so good.. here taste it, debbie took a sip and than stacy did 

'wow mum it really does taste good, its like a sunrise without the alcohol, bea nodded

'yea we love it, ok lets finish eating and go swimming

'mum we didnt bring anything to swim in

'dont worry we about plenty of clothes, so i will give you both something to swim in now are you gonna stay the night?

'i dont know stacy what do you think? do you have anything on tomorrow?

'hmm no i dont i think we should stay tonight, 

'ok mum we will stay 

'good lets finish and go swimming, 15 minutes later they were back at the cabin and bea gave debie and stacy shorts and a singlet to wear and they all got dressed and walked out towards the pool bea opened the gate for them all and they sat on the sun loungers there, bea grabbed towels from the towel box and gave them all one

'thanks babe, allie stood up and took off her shorts and shirt and stood by the pool putting on sun screen and bea's mouth hung open, she watched as allie put one leg on the chair and rubbed the cream all over her legs, thighs, stomach, chest and arms turning when she heard debbie and stacy giggling and she smirked at bea's face so she winked and bea blushed and came back to herself, she turned to see debbie and stacy giggling and she frowned

'oh mum you ok there?

'im fine debbie shut up, she threw a towel at her, allie came beside bea and put her arm around her waist kissing her cheek

'your so cute baby

'im not cute allie, 

'yea you are, cute as a button, bea huffed and moved from allie

'whatever im getting in, she went to walk off but was pulled back into allie, 

'no not yet you have to put on sun cream so you dont get burnt 

'yes boss, where is the bottle?

'i will do it for you, bea stood there while allie put cream all over her body swiping bea's hot spot while she was doing her thighs making her gasp, luckily debbie and stacy were already in the pool and werent watching, allie looked up and smirked and than stood up

'that was very cheeky

' i know im sorry but fuck i miss you, 

'im right here babe

'yea but i really really need you, need to touch you, touch your body, kiss you all over.... she leaned closer to bea's ear...'watch you cum and scream my name, 

'fuck allie why did you do this now when i cant do anything about it, she groaned 

'dont worry baby i will take care of you later, she winked and held bea's hand pulling her into the pool, they got in and bea felt her whole body shake as the cold water touched her skin, they all swam mucking around and than a ball was tossed to them by belinda walking past, 

'thank you, arent you supposed to be on your walk?

'yea it was really hot so everyone decided to come back and shower and relax for a while, there all taking a nap and after dinner we have movie night girls, 

'oh yay what is on?

'well we have a special treat of finding dory and we have sundae's night as well allie

'thats awesome ice cream is my favorite, they all laughed at her eagerness 

'i will see you tonight girls, 

'oh belinda before you go debbie and stacy will be staying the night

'great i will set there cabin up, i will come find you all in a couple hours, enjoy your afternoon, belinda left and debbie grabbed the ball and they played volley ball for a while, after half an hour bea had a sulky face when debbie and stacy won and allie laughed as she swam over to bea wrapping her arms around her waist hugging her and kissing her cheek

'oh babe dont pout

'im not pouting

'oh yes you are and you need to stop acting like a sulky teenager cause debbie won, bea groaned, 'babe if you dont stop pouting you wont get any loving tonight, she said as she moved her hands to bea's ass squeezing making bea moan, 

'ugh fine i will behave but it better be worth it

'it always is now lets get out and shower for dinner, they all got out and headed to bea and allie's cabin and they all showed and dressed, they went up and sat down for dinner, belinda decided to order pizza, garlic bread and salad for dinner, they had connected all the tables together and the food was laid out in the middle and everyone just ate what they wanted, once finished belinda came over and sat with the group

'i hope everyone enjoyed dinner we thought you all deserved a treat and besides we have 2 special visitors here have you all met bea's daughter debbie and her girlfriend stacy, please treat them with respect as you would everyone else, 

'dont worry belinda we will behave ourselves, said tony making them all laugh when he giggled like a school girl

'watch out for this guy girls, now the movie will start in 20 minutes so do you 2 want to follow me and i can show you your cabin?

'sure, mum we will be back soon, 

'ok baby, debbie and stacy left with belinda and bea walked with allie and the others to the movie room and sat on one of the triple couches, 

'hey bea we left this one near you girls for debbie and stacy

'thank you tony, actually can you stay with allie for a few minutes while i go get something from our cabin?

'sure no worries, tony sat and talked with allie while bea went to the cabin and got her red blanket that allie loves so much and allie's teddy that she slept with to give her some more comfort and went back to the house and into the room to where allie was sitting, 

'thank you tony

'no worries, i better get back to the old ball and chain, he laughed and left and bea sat with allie and spread the blanket over them and gave allie her teddy

'oh thank you baby, 

'your welcome, i know your more comfortable with him and you love him

'i do but i love you way more, 

'im glad to hear, she kissed allie slipping her tongue into her mouth

'hey get a room you two, said tony and they pulled apart and giggled, 

'i cant help it look at her she is beautiful

'yea she is beautiful i guess you can continue, bea laughed

'its ok the movie is gonna start, debbie and stacy came in and sat on the couch next to them 'everything alright deb?

'yea mum we are in the cabin next to you

'ok good, when we go back come get clothes off us 

'ok we will, belinda walked in with dr collins, 

'everyone ready for the movie, 

'yeaaaaa... they all replied, 

'ok good now we set up the sundae buffet so you can all make your own so go do it now and than we will start the movie, one of each couple got up and made sundaes, bea and debbie were making there's being the last ones left, they put ice cream and bea put chocolate sauce, nuts, bananas and a wafer on hers and caramel sauce, nuts, bananas, marshmallows and 2 wafers for allie, debbie made her and stacy's like allie's and they sat down and handed them to the girls,

'oh yum thank you baby

'anytime, the movie played as they ate there sundaes and than had popcorn and slurpees, well except for bea and stacy as they were really full, once the movie finished they went to the cabin and bea gave them some clothes and bea watched them walk to there own cabin to make sure they were safe, when she went back in she locked the door and pulled the curtains turning around to see allie laying there naked and with her legs spread open and she stopped in her tracks

'see something you like baby? bea nodded 'take your clothes off and come here, they spent the night making love with each other 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie and stacy had gone to breakfast without bea and allie letting them sleep in for a bit, after they ate belinda came up to them 

'good morning girls did you sleep alright?

'we did thank you, 

'good where's the other 2?

'probably still sleeping, we left them to be, 

'ok well please go do whatever you want, swim, take the boats out, take a walk, we have tennis and today we opened up a new games room,

'a games room?

'yea we realize that just cause there is adults here they still need to have fun, 

'yea thats true, 

'if you two need anything please dont hesitate, also if you need someone to talk to dont hesitate to go see dr collins we are here to help, 

'thank you we appreciate that, i think we may go for a walk, what do you think babe?

'yea good idea and than the games room?

'yea ok, 

'ok girls enjoy, debbie and stacy left the house and took off for there walk going through the bush track, they stopped to take some photos together and debbie laughed when stacy picked her up in her arms and carried her and kissed her, 

'babe put me down look at that, they went over to the snake hanging from the tree, it was only little and harmless but debbie jumped when stacy scared her

'ahhh fuck babe dont do that, 

'sorry i couldnt help myself, lets take a selfie with it quick turn around, they turned there back and took a couple quick photos and took off back to the main area and went to her mums cabin and knocked, 

bea had woken up turned her head to see allie still sleeping, she smiled when she remembered there night and as she stretched out she felt her sore muscles ached but not in a bad way, grabbing her phone she had a text from franky

'hey red everything is set up and ready for when you get back, allie needs to decorate and its a go, 

'thank you franky, we will be back in a week, 

'no sweat talk soon, bea put her phone down and she stood up and quickly used the toilet and went back to the bed laying on her side facing allie, she stroked allie's hip with her hand which must have woken allie as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes and smiled

'good morning my queen

'good morning beautiful, are you ok you seem really tired?

'hmm its just been a hard few days but im happy debbie and stacy are here

'yea me too, 

'what time is it?

'its 11.20.. shit we slept for a long time

'yea we did but i feel like i can sleep all day

'i bet, they lay there for a few minutes just staring into each others eyes, a knock on the door startled them and bea got up to answer it

'babe your naked

'oh shit i forgot lucky, hold on.. she yelled out and put a t-shirt and shorts on and through the blanket over allie's naked body, she opened the door to see debbie and stacy there

'hi mum

'hi girls come in, bea sat on the bed and debbie and stacy on the couch 'what have you been up to?

'we had breakfast and than went for a walk and we saw a baby snake and than went to the new games room, 

'no way you saw a snake!! said allie

'yea look we took photos, debbie showed them the photos, 

'wow thats kool, 

'did you two just wake up?

'yea pretty much we should get up cause im hungry, allie are you?

'yea i am, 

'mum we are gonna have lunch with you guys and than we gotta go, my boss called me and wants me to go into work this afternoon for a meeting, 

'aww that sux but i understand, we will get dressed and go eat, 

'umm can you please wait outside i kinda have no clothes on, allie blushed

'oh god i did not need to know that we will sit on the swing outside, bea and allie got dressed and walked up to the house with debbie and stacy, they all got food but allie only got some fruit and they all sat down,

'babe you were hungry what happened?

'i dont know i dont feel hungry anymore

'are you feeling ok? 

'i feel a bit warm and queezy, bea put her hand on allie's for head 

'babe your burning up, try eat some fruit and i will get you some tea and than once they leave your gonna lay down, allie nodded and bea went and made her a tea and got water for allie as well, she got coke for both debbie and stacy and went back to the table, 20 minutes later debbie and stacy said there good byes and left and bea took allie to the cabin and laid her down on the bed, she put the air con on and closed the door and laid beside her, allie fell asleep fast wrapped in bea's arms but woke up half an hour later sweating, bea hadnt fallen asleep so when allie woke up bea was worried to see how pale she was and hot, 

'allie you need to get in a cool shower, 

'im tired bea i dont want to 

'please baby i think you have a temperature, allie nodded, bea helped allie into the shower having it much colder than she normally would and cleaned her down, bea had to strip her own clothes as she was getting wet, once finished she dried allie and than herself and laid allie down on the bed her head hitting the pillow, 

'im gonna get you a cool cloth, bea wet a hand towel and put it on her head to help cool her down but nothing was really working, she grabbed her phone and called belinda telling her allie was sick and belinda sent the doctor down to there cabin, ten minutes later he turned up with belinda in tow, they walked in and he stood by the bed

'whats going on here? 

'she was ok when we woke up tired but ok and than we went for lunch 20 minutes later and she felt queezy and didnt feel well, she had a tea, water and some fruit and once my daughter left we came back here cause i felt she was burning up, she slept for half an hour and than woke up sweating and pale so i gave her a cool shower and she lay down again, 

'ok let me check her over, 

'ok please dont take the blanket off her she hasnt got clothes on

'its ok bea i will look after her, ok allie im gonna check you temperature and a few other things, allie nodded, her temp was high, her chest was clear but her throat was red raw, he checked her ears and it seems she had an infection, 

'were all done, bea she has an ear infections and it has spread to her throat, she does have a high temperature so if you want to follow me up to the house i will give you some antibiotics

'i dont want to leave her alone

'i will stay with her bea dont worry, plus she already fell asleep, 

'ok lets go, bea went with him to his office and he gave her tablets and syrup

'get her to take the both 3 times a day, it will hurt to swallow but she needs to take them, she needs to keep her fluids up water, tea and juice, no soft drink and slurpee's for 3 days

'ok thank you, i better get back to her, 

'ok but bea she cant do anything for a few days so we will add a few extra days for you both, she will have to miss our sessions tell her its ok i will come see her in a couple days, if she has issues or struggles dont hesitate to call

'ok thanks doctor, bea left and went back to her cabin and saw belinda on the swing out the front

'she is fine bea, still sleeping, i will bring you your meals to you both so dont worry about that, if you need anything call me

'thank you so much, belinda left and bea went inside and woke allie up

'allie.. allie babe wake up

'hmmm, allie mumbled without opening her eyes

'babe you need to take your meds, allie nodded and sat up slightly taking a tablet and some syrup 'good girl now lay down babe, do you need anything?

'just you... can you lay with me please?

'of course, i wouldnt want to be anywhere else, bea stripped her clothes off and laid with allie giving her teddy to her and they both fell asleep together


	20. going home

The following day allie had gotten sicker and upon the doctor checking her out again he said everyone always gets sicker before they get better, bea understood and the doctor left allie in bea's capable hands, belinda knocked on the door not long later

'hey come in belinda

'thank you this is for you 2 its breakfast, i know allie isnt hungry so i bought her some toast and fruit but if she doesnt eat it its fine but she should try have something, 

'yea i am gonna try get her to eat something

'hows she doing?

'the dr just left as she did get worse since yesterday and he said that she will get worse before she gets better, 

'yea aint that the truth, is there anything you need?

'no thank you i got everything covered, oh maybe some more bottles of water?

'yea sure i will be back in a few minutes, while belinda went to the house to get the water bea went over to allie and woke her up

'allie.. she gently spoke 'allie baby wake up. allie's stired slowly and opened her eyes 

'oh bea my head hurts

'i know you should get up and shower and eat

'im not hungry

'maybe try a little bit if you can, you need to keep your strength up

'okay, allie sat up with her back to the wall and bea bought over the tray and put it beside allie, 

'baby we have some hot food bacon, eggs, mushrooms and sausages, toast and fruit and some yogurt and some tea so have whatever you want, allie nodded and bea moved to the door when there was a knock on the door and she let belinda in

'hey bea here i bought some water and hydro light water as well to give her vitamins and help her

'thank you belinda, belinda looked over at the bed to see allie eating something

'your up, 

'yea bea said i should eat something

'thats good how do you feel?

'like a hammer is banging in my head

'im sure i have had what you have and in a couple days you should be okay, allie nodded 'i will leave you ladies to be, i will bring you lunch about 1pm and if you dont answer cause your asleep or something i will leave it on the table on the balcony

'okay thank you, belinda left and bea closed the door and drew the curtain to stop the light coming in and she sat with allie eating breakfast

'bea i cant eat anymore, said allie after she had half a toast and a piece of water melon

'okay how about a shower?

'i will wait till your finished

'its fine lets go now

'no bea i will wait you need to eat too, bea smiled and kissed allie's cheek and finished eating, half an hour later they were both showered and allie was back in bed naked as she was too hot for clothes, 

'bea what are you doing?

'im just cleaning up it wont take long

'dont worry about that please come and lay down with me, bea stood up and looked at allie's pleading eyes

'okay im coming but first you need to drink water, she gave allie a bottle and sat next to her, allie was leaning on the wall and bea held her hand 'better?

'hmm its always better with you, allie's eyes were slowly closing and her head was sliding down the wall and ended up on bea's shoulder, bea sat there leaving allie to sleep for a bit while she watched tv, a little while later she moved allie to lay down and put her teddy bear in her arms and allie clung to it immediately, bea sat there watching tv for the next couple hours and than she felt allie move but not wake up, allie scooted closer to bea and put half her body in bea's lap and hugged her legs and bea had to quietly giggle and put her hands in allie's hair massaging her head, poor allie she knew this pain was bad for her and maybe a little massage would help her, running her hands threw allie's golden locks she pressed firmer into her scalp and massaging gently, she heard allie moan lightly so hoped it was helping

allie woke a little and felt alone ever though bea was sitting next to her so she moved so she was laying half on bea's legs and went back to sleep but as she was dosing off again she felt bea's hands in her hair massaging her scalp and it felt amazing and she let out a little moan, tightening her hold on bea's legs she lay there letting bea's fingers travel all over her scalp and down to her temples enjoying her lovers slender fingers

'mm babe dont stop.... she mumbled which made bea jump a little as she was concentrating on the movie she was watching 'sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'its fine

'it feels good dont stop please

'i wont dont worry, you do need to get up and take your pills, 

'but im so comfortable, she groaned

'i know but just quickly take them so it can kill the infection quicker, 

'fine, allie sat up and took her pills and took up her same position

'good girl, 

'yea thats me the saint with no idea where the fuck my life is going, she sighed

'hey hey no talking like that okay, you have a successful business and your clean and sobber, you also have me, debbie, franky and bridget

'yea i know im sorry i didnt mean to be so ungrateful im just so tired, tired of messing up, tired of feeling lost and confused

'i get that but are these sessions helping? the ones with dr collins?

'yea they are i guess it just takes time, 

'it does babe, you know when harry got sent to jail i was so confused, i blamed myself and debbie was a mess, we were both out of it like in a daze and no matter what franky or bridget tried we were both numb and out of it, numb like we didnt know where to go with our lives until one day franky and bridget were sitting with us and franky had enough and got 2 buckets of cold ass water and dumped them over us and we both jumped up screaming

'that wouldnt have been fun

'oh god no franky took off running and i tackled her to the floor tickling her till she yelled for me to stop, i know why she did it and i was grateful as it bought me and debbie back to reality, franky made a good point saying 'he does not rule your world you are your own emperor' it made sense and we moved on from than, debie and i both struggle but we have each other and thats all we needed, well thats what i thought

'what do you mean?

'that day you walked into my office i know you were different, i felt connected to you straight away and in time i fell for you and i cant imagine my life without you, i love you allie so much and im here for you

'i love you too bea, more than life itself and im not doubting you or what we have i guess im still feeling stuck, 

'i get it i really i do and we will do it together, allie turned onto her back and looked into bea's eyes and all she saw was love for her, bea kissed allie's lips twice and sat back up, 

'thank you, 

'anytime babe, they both fell asleep and woke up late afternoon, bea got up and went to the door and peaked out seeing the tray of food and bought it inside and placed it on the table next to the bed

'what is there bea?

'a couple sandwiches and some fruit babe, you hungry?

'i will try have a little bit, after lunch bea put the air-con on and allie was sweating and it was quite hot

'do you feel like a walk? maybe we should get out of here for a bit

'maybe a little one but noy far

'ok how about we go and sit by the pool as its only 20 feet from us and you can sweat out your temperature as well?

'that would be good, bea got dressed and put undies and a robe on allie with her slippers and they walked out, allie a little unsteady but bea was right beside her with an arm wrapped around her waist, getting to the pool bea sat allie on a sun lounger and than scooted in behind her and allie lay back leaning her head on bea's shoulder, they had been sitting for a while when they heard the pool gate open and close and turned to see the boys there, 

'hey girls how you doing allie?

'im tired and sore but im getting there

'thats good, do you need anything?

'no thanks mark just peace and quiet

'were here for that too, the house is a bit loud so we needed an escape

'please sit down and join us boys, they sat there quietly enjoying the chirping birds from far away and the quiet serine, belinda bought them a tray with tea, soft drinks, water and some fruit and muffins for a snack and left them to be, a couple hours later allie was dosing off and that was que for them to leave

'babe dont go to sleep lets go back to the cabin, it was too late and allie was out like a light

'here bea let me help you get her back there, i will carry her

'okay thank you just be gentle

'of course, they helped bea take allie to the cabin and lay her in bed and bea tucked her in

'thanks guys i really appreciate it

'its no problem bea, are you coming up for dinner at all?

'no belinda has been bringing food here for us, why dont you join me tonight? allie will be out for the night now

'if we are not intruding that would be good,

'of course not, i will ring belinda and get her to bring food for the 3 of us, 

'okay great see you in an hour, the boys went and showered and changed while bea went inside and cleaned up a bit, she put a couple bottles of water in the fridge for allie to have during the night and had a quick shower, she was sitting on the balcony when the boys showed up

'hey guys come and sit down the food wont be long

'thanks bea, has she woken up at all?

'no she hasnt even moved i put my hand on her chest earlier to make sure she was still breathing it freaked me out, mark laughed

'your such a mother its cute how you look after her, 

'i love her and allie and my daughter are everything to me, 

'i can see that, its good to see, belinda came with a couple trays and placed it on the table for them

'thank you bel we appreciate it

'no worries love, i made a special order for you 3 of chinese so enjoy

'oh yum, im so hungry

'your always hungry mark, they all laughed 

'i gotta go keep an eye on the group so i will see you 3 tomorrow, leave the trays out here and someone will get them, they had all shared the food and bea put some away for allie in case she got hungry later, they shared marinated duck, noodles, beef with black been sauce, honey chicken and fried rice, once they finished they sat for a little longer till bea heard allie calling her name

'im coming baby, sorry guys gotta go

'no worries its getting late see you tomorrow, if you need anything come find us

'thank boys, bea took the left over and put it in her fridge and went over to allie 'hey babe you okay?

'yea but i missed you, bea smiled

'are you hungry?

'yea a little bit

'do you want some chinese food?

'yes please, bea made a small bowl for allie and allie ate it which meant she was getting better, 

'bea how did i get here? werent we by the pool?

'yes but you fell asleep and the boys helped me bring you in here, 

'oh sorry about that

'its fine, i know your tired, allie nodded

'i am and you look tired

'im okay but i am just ready for bed, 

'good cause i need my snuggle bunny, they went to sleep not long later

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3 days later and allie was much better and was now up and about, bea and allie had just finished lunch when doctor collins came to see them at the cabin

'hello ladies how are you doing allie?

'better much better

'good are you still in pain?

'a little bit, its more loud noises than anything

'yea it will be like that for a couple more days, 

'thats okay im just glad im not feeling that sick anymore, 

'good to hear your on the mend, do you feel like a session today?

'yea i think i will be okay for it, what time?

'in about 45 minutes, you can freshen up and come to my office

'okay i will see you soon, allie went in and had a shower and got dressed kissing bea before she left

'i wont be long baby 

'take your time allie im not going anywhere, 

allie had her session with the doctor and it was a little unusual and strained but she got through it but she felt drained and even more exposed after talking about her prostitution and when she got back to the cabin bea saw this in her eyes, bea pulled allie into her arms and held her tight

'its okay im here for you, allie nodded as they held each other, after a few minutes they pulled apart and bea sat down pulling allie onto her lap 'are you okay?

'yea it was just hard but im fine, im glad your here

they spent the next few days back to the same pattern, sessions with the doctor, walking through the bush trail, swimming, and just relaxing, on the day they were leaving they were happy and sad to be going as although the retreat was hard for allie and demanding at times but it was worth it and allie was so thankful for all the help she received, 

'i dont know how to thank you 2, belinda and dr collins stood across from allie and bea

'we were glad it helped, your a good person allie and you have so much to look forward too, leave your demons in the past and look towards your future, your future with bea and debbie, make life what you want it to be and be happy

'thank you belinda, allie said as she smiled and hugged her through her tears, after there tearful good byes and the exchange of numbers with mark and his partner they were on there way home with bea driving, it didnt take long and just before they got home stopping at the shop to get debbie and stacy something sweet they were on there way back pulling up 20 minutes later, walking into the house they could hear noises coming from the lounge room and upon walking in and seeing stacy laying on the couch with no top on and debbie hovering over her also no top and they were kissing 

bea cleared her throat and debbie and stacy both turned there heads 'shit mum, allie your back, she almost fell off the couch as she tried to grab her top but stacy steadied her, 

'i wasnt expecting you for a few hours, debbie said as she put her top on and handed stacy hers, 

'we left a little bit earlier

'im so happy to see you mum, debbie went to her mum and hugged her than allie 'you too allie your looking good

'i feel good thanks deb, 

'good to see you both 

'you too stacy, thank you for being here with debbie

'it was my pleasure,

'mum we have dinner in the over so come and relax, they all sat on the lounge with allie in bea's lap, 'how are you doing allie? did it help? the retreat?

'geez deb one question at a time for her, debbie laughed and allie giggled

'its fine baby, it was good debbie, i feel better and like i have the tools to move forward, its great there

'thats good so whats next? allie looked at bea and bea decided to tell debbie

'debbie i asked allie to move in with us permanently and she said yes is that okay with you? debbie kept her face serious and she clicked with her tongue and tilted her head looking at allie and allie felt sick as maybe debbie didnt want her there full time

'its okay debbie if you dont want me too move in its fine, debbie looked at stacy and smirked

'you owe me a massage i told ya, stacy groaned

'damn it, debbie stood up and cheered

'yeeew i knew it, oh i cant wait for my massage its gonna be epic, sitting back down but this time on stacy's lap she kissed her cheek 'you better make it a good one 

'fine it will be good, she huffed but loved this cheeky side of debbie,

'whats going on?

'i bet stacy a massage that you would come home and tell me allie is moving in and i won, she thought you would wait couple more weeks but i was right, 

'alright stop gloating

'sorry babe but i cant help it, 

'so your okay with allie moving in?

'yes mum i expected it and im happy she is gonna move in, debbie got up and jumped on her mum and allie hugging them and they were laughing

'jesus get off us you little shit, bea laughed

'sorry mum im just happy, im happy your with someone like allie and she makes you so happy, debbie said as she got up and went and sat with stacy again

'she really does, bea smiled at allie 'so what did you make for dinner?

'roasted chicken with veggies and gravy

'oh yummy sounds good, 

'mum can i umm talk to you in private?

'sure sweet heart babe i will be back

'okay im gonna go unpack our bags, allie kissed bea's cheek and she went upstairs

'stacy im going out the back with mum can you just keep an eye on dinner please?

'sure babe take your time, following her mum outside they sat down on the chair swing together, 

'whats up debbie? everything okay?

'yea mum its good and im so happy your home i missed you

'i missed you too deb, 

'mum the thing is umm.... stacy and i have taken the next step in our relationship, bea frowned a bit confused

'what do you mean?

'god mum please dont make me say it, debbie blushed and than it clicked for bea

'oh...oh right okay, how do you feel about it?

'it was different i guess, good different but i never got too... you know reciprocate, fuck this is so awkward talking to you about it

'look i know its weird debbie but you can talk to me about anything, debbie nodded

'i know allie is the only woman you have been with so when your first time with her were you nervous? how did you know what to do?

'i was shit scared to start with but allie made me feel comfortable, 

'how did you know what to do?

'as a woman you kinda know what to do without realising and you just go with it, do to her what felt good to you, your instincts kick in and you should go with it

'hmm sounds easy enough, thanks mum

'anytime baby, you okay with everything?

'yea mum i am, we were ready and she was so sweat about it and looked after me, i got a bit tense due to what happened with him but she made me feel at ease and i relaxed after that

'im glad baby, im glad to see you happy

'who would have thought a year ago that me and you would be in happy relationships

'i know its been a crazy few months, 

'that it has, dinner should be ready lets go eat mum, they walked into the house to see allie setting the table and stacy taking the food out of the oven and putting the tray in the middle of the table, 

'sit down everyone lets eat, said stacy.... sitting down they all ate and than bea cleaned up while allie had a shower, once bea finished she had a shower and than they all sat in the lounge room and having there dessert, 

'mum where did you get this cake its so good?

'a cake shop about 20 minutes from here

'well when my birthday comes around i want this cake

'noted i will make sure i do that for ya, 

'oh mum before i forget franky said the office just needs allie's touch and its done, she will be around tomorrow to sort things out with you, 

'okay thanks deb, they spent another hour together and all 4 of them called it a night,


	21. what a cow!!!!!

a couple days later and bea had gone to the real estate to hand in the keys for the old office space and was now walking into the the house with lunch in her hands, she put the food down and took off her jacket and shoes, it was really quiet and she wondered what happened as she walked into the lounge room seeing debbie and allie sitting on the couch with colouring books on each of there laps and a box in between them with filled with colouring pencils, texters, high lighters and other things and she watched as allie and debbie coloured in there pictures, they were both concentrating so much that they didnt realise bea had come home or smell the food, clearing her throat they both turned to see bea leaning against the wall with a smile on her face

'hey babe when did you get back?

'a few minutes ago, what are you two doing?

'debbie bought all this art stuff so we are colouring in, 

'yea mum i read it is really relaxing and good for people with anxiety and seen as all 3 of us have it i thought this would help keep us busy, i got heaps of colouring books so come join us

'i will but first i bought lunch

'oh shit what time is it? is it lunch already

'its 1,30 sorry i took so long but the realtor had to do another run through and than she wasnt gonna give my bond back 

'why not?

'cause when the cleaners cleaned it one last time after franky emptied it they dropped bleach on the carpet and said its my fault

'but its the cleaners fault

'exactly and when the cleaners were sent to me by the real estate they agreed to give my bond back 

'thats good, 

'yea come on lets eat and than we can sit down and relax, 

'okay mum what did you get?

'i got kfc i was really craving it, they went into the kitchen and allie grabbed plates and cutlery and debbie grabbed some cups and they all sat down to eat, while they were eating bea approached the topic of finishing her office

'allie when are you gonna finish the decorating of my new office?

'its already done babe, i ordered everything today and should be here in 2 days

'really?

'yep, debbie and i chose a few pieces and ordered them

'thats great thank you babe, can i see what you chose?

'nope its a surprise, you will find out in a couple days but i will say you can open up on monday

'but i dont wanna, i like not working... bea sighed making debbie and allie giggle

'oh babe you have to go back to work and you will love your new office, 

'i know but i like being here with you and debbie

'we do too mum but allie and i are both going back to work on monday as well 

'are you both going back to work?

'yes mum, my boss called me yesterday and told me we got new computers and new security system so im back on monday

'and you allie? are you ready to start work again?

'i think so, i booked a few jobs next week and i need to get myself into a new routine, 

'im worried about you

'i know and im fine bea but i need to move on, i promise i wont push myself and if i feel unwell or out of it i will come to you, 

'promise?

'i promise babe now will you relax and clean your shirt from the gravy, they laughed and bea wiped her shirt but it was oily so she stood up and took her top off and threw it in the laundry, coming back to the dining room she smirked as allie's eyes were glued to her chest, bea walked to the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned with her hand on her hip

'see something you like babe? bea smirked

'hmm i always like,

'oh eww thats my cue to go clean the kitchen, debbie took the plates and went to the kitchen and started cleaning

'allie you should come upstairs and help me find a shirt, 

'babe debbie can hear you

'yes i can and its fine im about to leave to go to stacy's house you can finish the kitchen, debbie said walking out of the kitchen 

'sorry deb

'its fine mum, im gonna go now so have fun, debbie grabbed her keys and wallet and took off out of the house, bea turned her eyes back to allie and smirked as she took off her bra and threw it on the floor hearing a moan escape allie's lips

'oh fuck your sexy, allie got up as bea started to descend up the stairs

'your beautiful allie now get your gorgeous ass up here and make love to me, allie ran after bea going into the room and bea pulled allie into her and they fell onto the bed giggling, 'sorry i didnt mean to hurt you

'you didnt hurt me dont worry, bea leaned down and kissed allie her tongue going into her mouth caressing allie's tongue, they pulled apart when breathing became a problem, 

'i love you allie so much

'i love you too baby, they kissed for a little bit till bea kissed down allie's neck and to her chest, her hands moving to the hem of allie's top and she lifted it over her head and than took her bra off as well, her lips latching onto allie's left nipple sucking it into her mouth and licking them making them hard

'oh baby that feels good but i really n..n..need you to touch me..she stuttered as desire took over her body

'hmm where babe? here? she kissed between her breasts

'lower bea

'or here? she kissed all over her stomach rolling her tongue around her belly button, 'hmm maybe here... she kissed at the top of allie's shorts

'bea take my shorts off please and fuck me, 

'your wish is my command allie, bea pulled her shorts and undies off throwing them on the floor, kissing her way up allie's toned long sexy legs she finally made it to her hot wet centre but not quite touching her yet

'bea please i need you so bad, 

bea felt allie was trembling with anticipation, bea smirked at allie and finally made contact with her clit licking and sucking on it making allie moan loud 'fuck yes like that... bea's tongue was pure magic and allie's hips bucked as bea stuck her tongue into allie and allie's hand going to bea's head holding her there as bea went in and out and in again wriggling her tongue she felt a gash of liquid come from allie and allie yelled out bea's name as her orgasm ripped through her body, bea sat back a little looking at allie breathing heavy and panting

'are you okay?

'yeah... allie said and nodded, bea wasnt quite done with allie and to allie's surprise she pushed 2 fingers inside of allie gently 'oh fuck bea

'thats the aim, she smirked..... bea pumped in and out of her slowly building her back up again 

'bea more please, faster i need you to go faster, bea pushed in hard and fast and it didnt take long for allie to fall over the edge again as her body trembled and shook, once allie calmed down she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before plopping down next to allie, 

'i cant feel my legs.. allie laughed

'sorry i just couldnt help myself i want you all the time

'dont ever be sorry for making me feel so good, i feel like im floating right now... bea smiled as allie draped herself over bea's body 

'tired?

'hmm very much so, i will show you how much i love you later, i cant really concentrate right now

'its fine babe go to sleep, allie's eyes closed and they fell asleep for a while

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea had been woken up by her phone ringing a couple hours later, she reached over and picked it up quickly before it woke allie and answered it

'hello

'hey red you alright?

'yea all good franky, hold on a minute... bea removed herself from allie's hold and left the room and closed the door behind her and went down stairs 'yea im back whats up?

'red its gidgets birthday tomorrow and i want to have a bbq

'okay where at?

'im not sure thats why i called you i need help

'how about we do it at the beach and we can invite the gang, it would be good for everyone to get together again

'yea good idea, should i do a bbq or just buy food?

'well its pretty hot tomorrow so i recon instead of sweating over a bbq you should buy food, 

'pizza?

'yea i think so and i will make a couple salads, what about the cake?

'im at the shops now so i will order it and get maxine to pick it up tomorrow morning

'good idea, i will ask deb to make a couple side sweets and bring them, while your at the shops get drinks and bring the big esky with you and i will bring the smaller one for the alcohol

'good idea thanks red i was panicking 

'its all good franky just relax, 

'i will try, im at the shops and going into the jewellery store to buy her a present, 

'okay just take you time Bridget doesn't need anything extravagant she just wants you

'i guess so, franky sighed

'franky listen to me you need to relax and just chose a present it will be fine, 

'okay red i gotta go i will text you later and let you know the time and where

'okay no problems i will talk to you than... later franky

'see ya red, hanging up the phone she put it on the table looking up when the front door opened and debbie and stacy walked in 

'hey guys

'hey mum what you up too?

'i just woke up i was speaking to franky, bridgets birthday is tomorrow and were gonna do lunch at the beach

'okay cool

'can you make a couple things for dessert please? 

'yea sure what about food?

'she is gonna get pizza and i'm gonna make 2 salads, 

'alright well how about me and Stacy go to the shops and get the ingredients to make dessert and your salads and get something for dinner?

'good idea Debbie, here take my key card and can you get me $100 out please so i can get petrol, can you also get a bottle of nice red wine, a box of chocolates and a big bunch of flowers for Bridget please

'sure mum we will be back in an hour or so, come on babe..... 

Debbie held Stacy's hand and they walked out leaving bea to relax on the couch for a while, Stacy drove them to the shops and parked the car, they got out and walked in hand in hand and got a trolley, Debbie had decided on a banana cake with butter cream, red velvet cupcakes with a chocolate sauce and a fruit platter, getting all the ingredients they needed for the sweets and the bea's salads and went to the cashier putting all the stuff on the conveyor belt, stacy wrapped her arms around debbie's waist kissing her cheek debbie seeing the cashier's face scrunch up and scoffed

'is there a problem? debbie asked the cashier

'nope not at all

'than dont pull a face like that at us, its rude

'yea well doing that in public is rude 

'excuse me? doing what?

'kissing and hugging each other, you should be with a man not with a woman its disgusting... the lady finished packing and debbie swiped the card to pay and was handed the receipt 

'let me tell you something... this woman here has made me feel special and safe, she had bought me out of my shell and care's for me so piss off!!! debbie yelled

'babe its okay lets go, 

'no she is a bitch, how dare she speak to us like that the disrespectful cow

'i know babe but please calm down... the manager coming over to them when he heard the yelling

'hi miss whats going on?

'well according to your worker here i shouldnt be with my girlfriend, it seems she has a problem with gay people and same sex couples, the manager looked at his worker and shook his head

'im so sorry can you come and have a seat and tell me exactly what happened? they say down on the bench 20 feet away from the cashier and debbie explained what happened and the manager was shocked 

'i get some people dont like the same sex thing but she was rude and disrespectful

'no i get really, please what can i do to fix this? i know you, your family and friends shop here all the time and we dont want to lose you as customers, 

'i really dont know im really upset and angry... debbie sighed

'how about i offer you a voucher of $500 and some free alcohol right now as an apology? 

'what will happen with her?

'she will be suspended for a week and she will have to issue an apology letter to you, she behaved inappropriately and she will be dealt with

'yes okay thank you, 

'great please follow me to the liquor shop connected to our store and you can choose out 5 bottles or cases you want, 

'babe can you stay here with the trolley i wont be long?

'of course deb take your time, 

'is there anything you want? 

'can you get a case of johnny walker and coke cans please?

'yea sure, i will be back.... debbie walked with the manager into the liquor shop and debbie looked around

'what was your name?

'its debbie

'okay debbie i will go sort out the voucher just chose what you want and andy here will put get it for you and i will be back in a few minutes, 

'okay thank you.... debbie picked out 2 cases of johnny walker and coke for stacy and her mum cause she knows her mum likes it too, the most expensive bottle of red wine for bridget, she got a box that comes with 60 shots, a bottle of alize and a bottle of vodka and the manager walked back in with stacy and the trolley to get the alcohol as she was approaching the cash register, 

'how did you go debbie?

'good i got these stuff

'okay great selection are you having a party?

'we have my aunty's birthday tomorrow thats why we came here tonight to get some stuff

'i cant apologise enough for what happened and the cashier has been sent home

'good im glad, people shouldnt have to be embarrassed about being with the same sex partner

'i agree with you 100% trust me my boyfriend and i have been through something similar, 

'im sorry you went through it

'its fine i just wish it never happened to you, let me scan off the alcohol so you can get going, here is the voucher i made it for $700 and i hope you will keep going to our store

'i will as long as she respects me and my partner

'dont worry she will if she wants to keep her job, the manager cashed off the alcohol and helped put it in the trolley with stacy, 'here take these with you as well, he grsbbed another box of the 60 shots and a bottle of scotch

'no really you dont have to you have done plenty

'please take them it will be good for your birthday party tomorrow,

'okay thank you, debbie turned to stacy 'shit i forgot to get flowers and a box of chocolate....

'i will go get them i will be back, stacy was back in 5 minutes and they went to the car and loaded everything in the boot and drove home, bea came out of the house looking upset

'deb baby are you okay?

'yea mum why?

'you have been gone for 2 and a half hours and i tried calling you but you didnt answer, you scared me debbie

'sorry mum my phone is upstairs, i didnt mean to scare you

'its okay baby as long as your alright

'yea i am we just ran into trouble

'what kind of trouble?

'help us take this stuff in and i will explain, and we need to order food we didnt stop to get something

'thats fine, they took all the food and drinks inside and debbie and stacy unpacked while bea went and woke up allie and ordered chinese, they were all down stairs sitting at the table eating when bea asked what happened and they listened in as debbie explained what the lady said and how it was dealt with by the manager

'what a bitch... said allie

'she really was,

'im sorry you went through that

'its okay mum i expected it at some point but she looked at us like we were garbage and it pissed me off... stacy laughed and they all looked at her confused

'whats so funny babe?

'im sorry but you went crazy on her ass, she called her a bitch and cow

'yea well she was and no one disrespects my girl, debbie leaned over and kissed stacy and pulled back smiling

'aww you 2 are cute together, allie smiled and they finished dinner, allie cleaned up the kitchen as the other 3 got a start on making the salads and desserts, a couple hours later bea had made a coleslaw and a greek salad and debbie made her cupcakes, banana cake and a fruit platter. 

'it all looks so good can i have a cupcake? allie said as she swiped her finger in the bowl of chocolate sauce

'yes i made 4 extra for us to have now, 

'oh yes thats awesome, babe can we watch tv and eat our cupcakes for a little bit before we go to bed?

'sure come lets watch dirty dancing

'yea i love that movie, they watched a movie and headed to bed, bea was laying in bed as allie was brushing her teeth and when she came into the room she crawled over bea's body and straddled her, bea put her hands on allie's thighs scratching up and down with her nails

'bea do you know what you do to me.... 

'i hope its something good...

'oh its something amazing babe, you love me like no one ever has not that anyone apart from kaz has loved me, you care for me, you look after me and most of all you look at me like im a real person not just some junkie street whore, 

'allie i will always love you and care for you, you and debbie are the most important people in the world to me, i love you allie forever

'i love you too and im gonna show you exactly how much, allie spent the night caressing bea's body as she made bea cum 4 times and they fell asleep early morning wrapped up in each other

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

while bea and debbie were showering stacy and allie were packing the car with the salads, esky, desserts and the beach bags with clothes and towels as well as bridgets presents, when they were done they went inside to see bea and debbie ready so they left the house and drove to the beach pulling up 45 minutes later and bea parked the car and they all got out, 

'mum there's franky setting up

'okay deb lets get the stuff and go over there, they grabbed all the stuff and walked over there

'hey red

'hey franky need help?

'please i set up the table with plates, cups, cutlery and bought ice so just put your salads on it and please help blow up balloons 

'how about debbie and stacy blow them up and me and you will put them up?

'good idea, as they were doing decorations bea wondered where the others were

'franky where is bridget and the others?

'boomer is bringing her with liz and maxi will be here any minute with the cake, bea nodded and they put up the rest of the decorations and allie ordered the pizza and went and picked it up leaving the others to decorate, bridget, liz, boomer and maxine turned up and they all walked up to the area franky had saved

'happy birthday gidge!!!!

'thank you baby, is this all for me?

'of course it is come and have a drink, bridget kissed franky and they sat down franky handing her a glass of wine

'thank you baby, allie arrived back with the pizza in hand and as she was walking over to the group she could barely see over the food so bea went and helped her carry them, 

'thanks bea i couldnt see where i was going

'no problem babe, everyone come and eat.... everyone came up and made a plate for themselves and sat down to eat, bea sat on the ground on the blanket and allie sat next to her leaning against her shoulder and eating, bea and allie were feeding each other food and laughing at each other, once they all ate the rubbish was dealt with and all the left over pizza was put in a box and set on the table in case anyone got hungry later, bea and allie were drinking the cans of johnny walker and coke as was stacy, debbie didnt feel like a drink so was the designated driver along with liz, a couple hours had past and they were all pretty drunk having downed the 2 boxes of shots and a lot of alcohol, debbie watched as allie was being changed by bea and when she caught her bea picked allie up in her arms and ran into the water both of them laughing as bea jumped into a wave with allie, 

'there good together, said liz

'yea they are, i never thought mum would find anyone after him, she was so closed off for so long and thought she never deserved anything special but im glad she has allie, mum has changed heaps since allie has been around and its good to see her smiling so much, 

'yea it is love, how about you and stacy? you 2 seem happy

'we are, she is amazing..,. debbie said as she looked as a drunk stacy and franky messing around and she smiled 

'im glad love you deserve to be happy debbie

'i am happy very much so, stacy came up to debbie sitting on her lap

'debbie love im gonna go for a walk along the water

'okay liz, 

'hey babe hows the water?

'its so nice you should come in, 

;maybe later, 

'debbie baby your so beautiful, debbie shook her head and blushed and put her head down but stacy put her finger under her chin and lifted her face to lock eyes with hers 'so fucking beautiful and dont ever think otherwise... she kissed debbie's lips and debbie could taste the alcohol 

'how much have you had to drink? you dont even drink

'i know sorry babe i shouldnt have drunk, i stopped a while ago but today i felt like a few

'its fine it doesnt bother me you can do whatever you want, 

'thank you... stacy stood up a bit wobbly and went to walk away 'i love you babe... she said as she was walking but stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud gasp and realised what she said so she turned around and looked at debbie who had a couple tears running down her face, walking back to debbie she wiped her cheeks 'im sorry i didnt mean to upset you

'you didnt upset me at all, do you really love me? stacy nodded

'i know i have had a lot to drink but i do love you debbie so much, 

'i love you too stacy... stacy kissed debbie and stood up cheering

'woo hoooooo she fucking said it.... she loves me.... yewwwwww!!!!! stacy yelled and looked at the others who were looking at her, 

'whats going on? asked franky, stacy stood on the bench and yelled

'DEBBIE SAID SHE LOVES ME!!! SHE ACTUALLY LOVES ME!!!! woooooooooo hoooooooooo.... she cheered and the others tooted and hollered along with her, debbie stood up trying to get stacy off the table but secretly loved her even more in this moment

'babe get down your gonna fall, 

'shit right sorry, stacy leaned down and jumped into debbie's arms wrapping her legs around her waist kissing her hard 'i fucking love you debbie, im so happy right now

'i love you too babe, debbie put stacy down and smiled 'im gonna get the cake and desserts set up, 

'i will help you babe

'no your to drunk and you might drop something, you can sit here and watch

'watching you is my favourite thing baby.... she smirked and debbie shook her head and smiled, bridget was listening and watching on at the two girls and smiled to see debbie happy. it had been a tough time for both bea and debbie and it was good to see them happy, bridget didnt swim deciding to lay down and relax and continue to drink her wine which it seemed she was on her second bottle and was really feeling the buzz, debbie yelling bought he rout of her thoughts

'hey guys come up here so we can do dessert, they all came to there area and dried off and sat down on the benches, franky went and helped bridget up which seemed alittle harder than normal as she was pretty drunk

'shit gidge are you okay?

'im good baby, she slurred 

'oh fuck gidge your smashed,, she giggled

'im good franky, 

'okay come over here so we can do the cake, franky sat bridget down on the seat in front of the cake and they all sang happy birthday, she blew out the candles with the help of franky and again with the help of franky cut the cake, 

'thank you all for coming i really appreciate it, allie and bea giggled when bridget nearly fell over but boomer caught her

'bea she is smashed

'i know i have never seen her so smashed, bea was sitting on allie's lap with her arms around allie's neck 'she's happy which is good to see

'yea it is, lets have some dessert yea

'yes please it looks so good, bea turned to face her daughter but misjudged her movements and she fell off allie's lap taking allie with her, bea fell on her ass which hurt her back, debbie and the other burst out laughing

'shit mum are you okay? she said laughing

'ow fuck that hurt so bad, 

'babe you okay? where are you hurt?

'my ass and my back are hurting... bea lay down flat and looked up at everyone else and they all burst out laughing again 'up yours all of you

'sorry babe but how did you even fall?

'i dont know i think the shots kicked in and im feeling really drunk right now, can you help me up please, 

'yea okay boomer come and help me.... boomer and allie helped bea up slowly and sat her on the chair bea sitting down with a grunt

'oh fuck it hurts, 

'fuck were a mess... you r drunk and hurt, bridget cant even see straight and now is asleep on the table, stacy, me, maxine, boomer and franky are all drunk and im starting to feel it big time now, they all giggled

'hey dont worry about gridge i will get her up

'its gidge not gridge franky

'whateverrrrr deb same shit.... 

'what time is it? asked maxine

bea looked at her phone and sighed ' i cant fucking see my phone

'oh god mum its 6.30

'fuck when did that happen, we should go red its getting dark

'hmm okay but i need help,

'dont worry babe we will pack the cars and i will come and get you, the others packed the cars and debbie was in the drivers seat with stacy in the passengers seat, allie went to bea and helped her up and walked her tot he car putting her int he back and she slid in next to her and put there seat belts on.... by the time debbie got back home stacy had passed out as had bea, debbie got stacy up and took her straight up to bed and than came out to the car taking in the stuff and packing it all away, she went back outside seeing allie struggling to wake up bea 

'hey allie do you need help?

'yes please i cant wake her up

'oh she wont wake up she will be out for a few hours, she gets like this when she drinks, debbie laughed

'oh right than i better get her to bed, allie and debbie carried bea inside and up the stairs and put her in bed 'thanks deb i got her from here

'no worries, im gonna lock the house up and go to bed

'okay good night, 

'good night, allie took off bea's shorts and tucked her into bed before she got into bed and fell asleep with bea


	22. A different feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might want to read this in private due to some sexy time

when bea woke up she wasnt sure what was going on around her, the room was spinning, her head was hurting and she felt nauseous, sitting up in bed she looked over to see she was on her own as allie wasnt in bed but there was a note from allie and a bottle of cold water and some aspirin 

'good morning baby i have gone to buy a new laptop for my work stuff as when i woke up this morning i accidentally stepped on it and broke it, i wont be long and debbie is with me, stacy is home if you need anything although she is a little damaged like you, please take the tablets and drink lots of water baby and i will bring home lunch, hope your hang over passes soon.... love you allie xx

reaching over she picked up the tablets and swallowed them with half the bottle of water, getting up she went to the bathroom and used the toilet and brushed her teeth and washed her face, feeling like she was gonna throw up she leaned over the toilet for a couple minutes but the feeling toned down a little, putting on some clothes she patted down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing stacy making a coffee who also looked worse for wear, sitting on the table with her head in her hands she groaned

'oh fuck my head, stacy went and sat on the table with her

'i know the feeling, i feel like im dying

'how the hell did i get into bed? the last thing i remember we were leaving the beach

'i dont know, i dont even know how i got into bed either, im guessing debbie and allie would have taken us, 

'hmm i guess so, 

'do you want to eat?

'definitely not, the thought of food is making me feel sick, actually scratch that.... bea jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.. coming back out a few minutes later and joining stacy on the couches, she laid on the other couch and put her hand on her for head 'why do i do this to myself? its bloody franky's fault 

'yea i agree, franky, boomer and now bridget are too blame

'oh yea bridget was plastered i hope she is feeling okay today, on cue her phone rang and when she picked it up she saw franky's name flashing on the screen

'hello... she rasped

'hey red you sound like shit

'i feel it, me and stacy are laying on the couch suffering, how are you and bridget?

'i have a slight hang over but not too bad but gidge is a mess, she has thrown up like 5 times and i had to shower her myself and help her stand, she cant eat thats for sure so i just make sure she is drinking plenty of water.... im pretty sure she is still drunk... she giggled

'oh pour bridget

'yea were just gonna hang at home today and relax, gidge will probably sleep most of the day, 

'yea good idea i have never seen her so drunk

'i know me either but im glad she let her hair down and relaxed 

'yea true

'red im gonna let you go gidge is calling me

'okay franky let me know if you need anything

'will do later red

'see ya franky, bea put her phone on the table and laid back down her hand going over her eyes 'oh my head hurts so bad

'me too, im gonna close the blinds and windows cause the light is hurting my eyes

'can you put the air con on please as well its pretty hot

'yea sure, stacy closed the doors and windows and pulled shut the blinds and curtains, flicking on the air-con she went and laid back on the couch and put the tv on,

'im gonna put on some soft music

'good idea i cant handle anything else right now my head is throbbing..... stacy put on the channel with love songs and they laid there trying to relax in the now dark house..

a little while later allie and debbie walked in the house and placed the bags on the table 'debbie can you please set up my new laptop?

'yea sure pass it here..... debbie unpacked the laptop and turned it on and ran the set up for allie while allie packed away the few groceries and unpacking the hot food they just got

'where is your mum and stacy?

'dont know but i can hear the tv so they might be in there... they both walked into the lounge room and giggled

'i guess they both made it out of bed but fell asleep down here, 

'yea should we get them up or let them sleep?

'they should eat to soak up the alcohol... debbie sat beside stacy and leaned down to her ear

'stacy wake up babe... stacy stired and opened her eyes

'your back

'i am, we bought food and you should get up and eat

'im not hungry deb, she whined 

'come on babe eat something and than have a shower and we can lay down in my bed

'okay fine... on the other couch allie sat on the edge next to bea's head and moved her hand that was over her eyes and kissed her cheek

'baby.. she whispered but no movement, she didnt want to be too loud and make her head ache worse so she trickled her finger from bea's forehead down to her nose and than around her cheeks to her lips tracing all around her sexy lips making bea's face scrunch up and her eyes slowly open

'allie?

'yes baby you need to get up and eat

'i dont want to eat, she turned her body to face allie and put her head on allie's lap her hand holding onto allie's knee 'im good right here

'i know you are but if you dont eat your tummy will hurt worse than what it does now, 

'alllieee im tired i just want to sleep, allie was getting frustrated

'bea please come and eat

'no im staying here.... allie sighed and stood up

'fine well dont complain later when you feel worse, come on girls lets leave this one here.... allie went to the kitchen and grabbed 3 plates and some cutlery and sat at the table with the girls while bea stayed on the couch, allie took out the chinese food and they each put some on there plate

'your mother is so stubborn

'oh i know, when she has her mind set nothing can change it, if she wants to sleep she sure as hell will sleep, 

'i know and i get she is tired but she will feel worse later

'not much you can do allie so just leave her

'i will, so hows the laptop going? is it set up?

'almost done, by the time we finish eating the set up will be done and you can name the computer and add your personal details and put a password on there

'thanks deb, i gotta down load my programmes for my photos and it should be all good from there 

'you have work coming up yea?

'yea i have 3 things on next week

'thats good you can get back into it

'yea it will be good.... i need to work again it was my passion

;mum was your passion too ay... debbie winked and laughed when allie blushed 

'deeeeeb stop....she put her head down

'sorry couldnt help it.... stacy are you done? you barely ate

'i know but i dont feel well

'alright shower and bed i think, lets go

'i will put the food away till you want to eat later and there is heaps of left over for dinner deb unless you want something else?

'no left overs is fine, we will probably be upstairs most of the day

'thats fine deb if you need anything let me know, debbie and stacy headed upstairs and debbie showered stacy and than they lay in bed stacy snuggling into debbie

'do you need anything?

'just you, she said as her eyes were closing

'im right here for you, debbie kissed her head and they both fell into a deep slumber.....

an hour later and allie was sitting on the dining room table with the laptop in front of her, she had set up her personal details, new password and had downloaded what she needed for work, plugging in her camera she uploaded her photos they were of debbie and bea around the house, a few when they were relaxing outside in the garden and just around the house, as she flicked through the few photos she came across one she absolutely loved, it was of bea on the veranda out the back with her shades on and she was laying on the swinging seat with her legs crossed reading a book and the sun was setting behind her setting off the most beautiful glow on her face. setting it as her screen saver and closing the laptop setting it aside she went and laid on the couch opposite to bea and putting a movie on deciding on dirty dancing which was one of her favorites, looking over at bea she quickly stood up and got the red blanket and threw it over her body and kissing her cheek before sitting down to watch her movie,

 

when bea woke up she was laying on the couch she was facing the back of the couch, her head still hurt and her tummy was queezy but she was feeling better than before, turning onto her back she saw allie was concentrating on the tv, her blue eyes sparkling and a soft smile on her face as her favorite movie played out, sitting up she fixed her hair in a pony tail and straightened out her clothes, allie saw movement in the corner of her eyes and turned her head

'hey baby

'hey

'how you feeling?

'like shit but i will get over it. 

'do you want to eat?

'yea im hungry

'i bought chinese before i will make you a plate

'i will do it

'no its okay you relax your tired i wont be long, allie went to the kitchen and pulled out the food and put some noodles, honey chicken and rice in a bowl and heated it up in the microwave, taking the food and a bottle of water back to bea she handed them over and than sat down

'thank you it smells good, 

'anytime baby... bea ate all her food and lay back down after, 'make sure you drink water bea so you dont get dehydrated 

'im trying but my tummy hurts

'i did say that would happen if you didnt eat earlier

'yea but i was too tired and was struggling to get up

'i get it just try and relax, 

'allie can you please get me some more aspirin

'sure baby, allie gave bea more tablets and bea took them and laid back down, allie sat with bea on the same couch with bea's head in her lap, allie's hands running through her hair lightly scratching her nails along her scalp

'hmm that feels good but i think im gonna fall asleep again

'its fine baby go to sleep i will be right here, they spent the remainder of the day sleeping and relaxing and by the time they went to bed that night bea wasnt feeling 100% but she was getting there, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple days later franky was holding the front door open as the guys were delivering the furniture for bea's office, bea and allie were making breakfast and laughing at franky boss them around

'i swear if your not careful with that were gonna have a problem buddy

'miss we are very careful with the furniture just relax

'i saw you nearly drop it and you bumped the wall so you better watch it, the walls are freshly painted

'why dont you open the garage door it will be easier?

'because it has been de-activated so just do your job... the guy huffed and continued bringing in the furniture placing them where franky told them too and unwrapping the pieces, once all the pieces were bought in the guys left and franky went back inside and sat down to eat with the girls

'everything has been delivered red

'thanks franky im excited to see what the office looks like finished

'babe im gonna check there all in the right places and than you can see, bea huffed

'fine but i wanna see so hurry up

'your so bossy baby you need to relax.. allie giggled making bea smile

'ah so red your bossy in the bedroom one ay..... franky smirked

'piss off franky

'nah come on tell me the juicy gossip... bea stopped eating and swallowed her food and moved a little closer to franky

'just know one thing franky

'whats that?

'when you here allie scream my name dont ever come and knock on the door.... she smirked and stood up with her plate and placed it in the sink, franky and allie's mouth opened in shock and there eyes wide, bea never spoke like that and they were both left shocked

'you guys okay there?

'fuck red i want a go on the bea train

'aye fuck off franky bea's mine and only mine, no one is allowed to touch her

franky put her hands up 'alright blondie territorial much

'very much, can you blame me she is sexy as hell

'yea yea we know but calm down, besides i have gidge and thats all i need 

'who would have thought franky that me and you would be in relationships

'i recon ay, i never thought i would clean up my act and find someone instead of sleeping around

'me neither but im glad were both happy... bea came and stood behind allie her hands on her shoulders as she spoke

'such softies. allie giggled

'hey im no softy babe im a hard ass,

'nah bea your a total softy, allie stood up and turned to look at bea, there eyes burning into each others as they looked on intently

'im a tough bitch.. bea said as she folded her arms

'its cute that you think that but your a softy, my little softy, allie whispered and moved forward trying to kiss bea who took a step back and raised her eyebrows 'no kiss?

'not till you admit im tough, allie shrugged

'sorry baby i cant lie, allie walked towards the garage 'im gonna check the furniture i will let you know when you can come in, stopping at the door she opened it but didnt walk in yet, she looked at bea and smirked

'you may have to show you how tough you are later...

'w..what?

'later in bed, allie winked and took off in the garage closing the door behind her, bea stood there her mouth agape while franky was laughing

'fuck red you have a real fire cracker there

'what the hell does she mean?

'ugh well she means being dominate in the bedroom, bea looked at her confused 'ah shit how do i explain this?? here come sit down and i will show you somethings from the internet, bea sat down and waited for franky to show her

'i wont show you the full on stuff it might freak you out but this is called soft bondage, franky showed bea a couple videos and bea's face went completely red 

'she wants me to do that? bea asked shocked

'its not a bad thing red, you dont have to do this you can do somethings that are less forward

'like what?

'you can tie her up, give her multiple orgasms till she cant take it anymore, spank her, blind fold her

'are there umm a turn on?

'yea they are because when your blindfolded or tied up your other senses are highly active

'i dont know how to do that stuff franky, have you done it?

'yes i have, gidge and i have a very active sex life and we try different things, it brings a new element to the bedroom, if you dont want to try any of that you can get a toy?

'a toy? she asked confused

'yes red jesus you need to get out more... you can go to the sex shop and get a vibrator or a strap on, there are heaps of stuff there, bea nodded

'if i go will you come with me? 

'yes we can go now if you want while allie is in there sorting stuff out, plus we can take lunch to debbie she forgot to take lunch to school today

'yea okay but please dont make fun of me franky

'would i do that? she smirked

'yes you would

'okay i would but not with this cause i know that sex has never been your thing so trust me yea

'i do trust you, i trust you with my life

'good now go get your sexy ass ready and we can go, bea went upstairs and had a shower and got dressed, coming back down she put her shoes on and grabbed her wallet, phone and keys

'lets go franky, bea went to the garage and yelled through the door

'allie franky and i gotta go do something and we will bring lunch back, will you be okay on your own for an hour?

'yes babe i will be fine, i love you

'i love you too bye.. bea and franky got in franky's car and franky drove to a sex shop, pulling up ten minutes later into a side street and parked the car

'were here

'there is nothing here franky, bea said looking around

red with these shops they are hidden but people know where they are at the same time, there are a lot of people that dont want these shops around like as if its a bad thing btu its not, there here to help people embrace there sexual needs and wants, bea nodded 'come on lets go.... they got out of the car and bea followed franky across the road to a open door way and walked down the corridor and walked up the stairs entering the store and a man walked over to them

'hello ladies can i help you?

can you point us to the didoes and strap ons please

'sure back there in the left hand corner, do you need help choosing

'no thanks i know what im doing, she winked at him and he laughed, franky walked off with a nervous looking bea behind her and they stopped at the are they needed

'okay red have a look

'what if she doesnt want something like this franky?

'trust me she does, you can get a vibrator she would love that, shit you would too

'what is it? well its a dildo and when you put batteries in it vibrates and it feels fucking amazing, bea nervously looked at the one franky was showing her

'red dont look so nervous its okay to experiment

'i know im just dont want to freak her out, 

'allie trusts you i know she does so dont worry, 

'what do you think i should get?

'i think you should get a vibrator and maybe some hand cuffs, you can hand cuff her to the bed and maybe blindfold her while your using it on her... bea nodded

'okay, bea bought a vibrator, pink fluffy hand cuffs and a blind fold and they left the shop driving back home, they stopped at a take away and got something for lunch and drove to debbie's school calling debbie to come out and get food, once debbie got her food they than left to go home, parking the car they got out and bea took her new toys upstairs and hid them while franky bought the food in and placed it on the table, bea came down the stairs looking for allie

'allie where are you?

'in the garage 

'food is here come out babe

'okay im coming, allie came out of the garage and sat down with bea and franky kissing bea's cheek 'mm yum you got hungry jacks

'yep and i got your favorite double whopper with bacon meal

'thank you baby, she said as she took her burger and fries from bea, 

'so where id you 2 go?

'we just went to finalise paperwork with the real estate that red forgot to sign

'oh okay than, 

'did you finish in the garage?

'i did and you can see it after we eat, she smiled.... after they finished eating franky threw the rubbish away and they followed allie to the garage and she opened the door and walked in, bea was shocked she knew allie had an eye for colour and decor but this place looked beautiful... there was 2 red leather couches in the waiting room along with a coffee table, water cooler and a tv, there was a new sound machine that was playing sweet music from there and at the side was franky's reception desk fully equipped with a new laptop, printer and accessories, there was a beautiful red and orange rug on the floor that matched the couches, the walls had a few nice paintings that set off the room, a fridge in the corner for visitors

'allie its beautiful.. bea beamed 'thank you so much

'your welcome babe but you still gotta see your private office, walking into bea's office it looked amazing, a black leather couch against the wall plus 2 single seater couches to sit on, a mahogany desk and leather black office chair, the laptop sat on the table with a filing cabinet next to her, a window had been put in while they were away and there was nice red curtains covering it for when bea needed to do meditation with the patients, there was also a fridge in there for bea to use as she pleased... bea and frnaky stood there quietly shocked, they assumed it would be just simple but allie made it amazing and she was so happy, allie thought bea didnt like it as she didnt say anything and she got worried

'you dont like it?

'what no i love it, its so beautiful thank you baby, pulling allie close to her she kissed her lips over and over again

'you did good blondie

'thanks franky, so when are you gonna open?

'monday, i want these next few days with you, debbie and alex and than i will go back to work on monday..... 

'ahem... said franky and raised her eye brows

'sorry and franky and bridget,, allie giggled

'so needy franky, franky shrugged

'meh i get it where i can... well im gonna head off home and call and start making appointments for next week, red how about we do a bbq on saturday? get the gang together

'yea sure franky i will call you tomorrow

'okay cool, come walk me out... bea walked outside with franky to her car and she got in and put the window down to talk to bea

'red dont be scared to use your toys and just take it slow, allie has most likely used them so let her help you

'yea okay franky thanks for everything

'anytime red, i will talk to you tomorrow

'yea okay and when you call joan can you make sure its around lunchtime session, i dont want her hanging around after she creeps me out

'yea i know me too, i will make sure, see ya red

'later franky.... going back inside she saw allie sitting on the table with her laptop

'what you doing babe?

'confirming for the jobs next week and looking for a spot to do my dark room

'why dont you use the spare room upstairs?

'cause thats for when people stay over

'they can stay on the couch for all i care, this is your home as well now and you dont need to waste money on renting a space

'are you sure

'of course i am, what do you need?

'everything is at kaz's place which reminds me i still gotta get the rest of my things

'okay well why dont we go tomorrow and get all your personal things and all your photography things?

'sounds good but right now i gotta fix this computer and make sure it has everything i need for work

'okay well i gotta go set up my computer and sort some stuff out as well, if you need me i will be in my office

'okay baby, bea kissed allie's cheek and went to her office sitting down in her chair and pressed the button to start the laptop, they both spent a couple hours doing some work and when allie finished she decided to go check on the red head, walking into the office she saw bea's head down working away

'hey baby how you going in here? nearly done

'i will be in about an hour

'okay i will prepare dinner and put it in the oven... bea nodded and allie walked off into the kitchen and going to the fridge taking out the whole chicken and veggies, cutting up the veggies and putting them in the oven tray and taking the chicken out of the packaging she put it on the veggies and made a mix of oil, oregano, salt, pepper and garlic and put it on the chicken and veggies and put it in the oven putting it on low, walking back into the office with her phone she lay on the couch in bea's office

'dinner is in the oven babe

'good i want an early dinner 

'why?

'you will find out later..... bea looked back to her laptop and allie stayed laid on the couch with her phone scrolling through instagram and playing a game, eventually she started to dose off and was asleep within a few minutes with her phone on her stomach, bea lifted her head to say something but saw allie asleep so kept quiet, she knew allie was still going through things and sometimes wouldnt sleep very well so letting her sleep would be ideal.....

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

an hour later bea closed the laptop finally finishing off what she needed, she wanted to get it all done so she could spent the next few days with allie and the others, she heard debbie and stacy come home half an hour ago, standing up she walked over to allie who was stiring a little and was about to fall off the couch so she rushed over and stopped her by putting her hands on allie's stomach to keep her steady, allie felt the sensation of someone touching her and popped her eyes open and grabbed bea's hands, bea saw the fear flashing across them until she realised it was bea

'hey its okay its just me dont be scared, you almost fell off the couch and i didnt want you to hurt yourself,, allie nodded

'sorry its just when someone touches me i get freaked out, im sorry.. letting go of one of her wrists and moving her hand to bea's she squeezed it, 'thank you

'dinner should be ready and debbie and stacy are home so lets eat yea, allie nodded and bea helped her up and they went to the kitchen and allie checked the food pulling the tray out thankful it was all cooked perfect, 

'babe can you call debbie and stacy please? bea walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled out

'DEBBIE STACY COME AND EAT!!!! 

'babe i could have done that

'than why didnt you? 

'i meant you go upstairs and call them not yell in the house, bea shrugged 'your becoming a little like franky, allie laughed

'i will never be like her, she is out there

'yes but she is a beautiful person, when she wants to she can be sweet, generous and very loving, but we all know she doesnt do it in public

'yea very true, bea set the table and debbie and stacy came down and sat down with allie bringing over the tray and put it in the middle of the table

'here you go guys serve yourselves... enjoy

'thanks allie, 

'babe come sit down

'i will im just gonna get the yogurt, bread and drinks

'i will get it you relax, bea stood up and got the things and than sat down... 'so how was work deb? 'pretty good but we are so busy now that we re-opened 'you got a lot to catch up on? 'yea so that means im working till late tomorrow and im not sure what time i will be back 'i will come pick you up after work babe 'no its fine stacy it will be late, like 12-1 in the morning you shouldnt have to stay up for me, 'i dont mind, i dont like you being out that late 'okay fine thank you. 'by the way stacy we start up on monday so be here at 8am 'no problems im excited 'it will be good to have another person around the office, after they had dinner stacy cleaned the kitchen while debbie went for a shower 'hey stacy we are going to bed, we need an early night 'babe im not tired im dont want to go to sleep 'who said anything about sleeping 

'who said anything about sleeping.... she smirked and pulled allie up the stairs and into there room closing and locking the door, she turned around and kissed allie 'allie sit on the bed i want to show you something... allie smiled and sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently, bea went into the closet and reached up and took out the bag and bought it over to allie sitting beside her, 

'im not sure how you feel about this but after your comment this morning i went and got something, allie opened the bag and saw what was in there and smirked, she pulled out the vibrator, hand cuffs and blind fold putting it on the bed between them, 

'a vibrator?

'yea i dont know if you want to try it but? asking hesitantly 'i havnt used it before as you would know so im not even sure how too or if your even up for it

'im all up for it bea as long as you are, 

'will it hurt?

'no baby it wont, it can be a strong sensation and a different build up, bea looked unsure so allie tried to soothe her

'bea if you dont want to its okay, we dont have to use it, if you want to try it we can and if it gets too much we can stop 

'okay i trust you baby......allie smiled and stood up, 

'baby i want you to take off your clothes and lay on the bed

'but tonight is supposed to be about you

'you will get your way with me later, let me take care of you... bea nodded and stripped her clothes and lay on the bed, allie got the vibrator out of the box and popped the batteries in that bea got, 'bea im not gonna use the blind fold or cuffs cause i think its too much for you at once

'okay.... allie took her own clothes off and straddled bea there cores rub together and they both moaned, leaning down her lips ghosted over bea's making bea chase them, finally giving in she kissed her slowly and sensually, 

'baby im gonna go slow and if you get scared or uncomfortable you let me know okay? i will stop straight away... bea nodded

leaning down she peppered kisses all along bea's neck, licking and sucking leaving a couple hickies on her neck, she knew it was juvenile but didnt care, kissing her way down her chest to her breasts licking the nubs getting them hard, bea's hand going to her head to keep her there showing them more attention. shuffling her body down to sit on her knees she continued her kissing on bea's stomach her skin hot on her lips, she could hear bea's little moans slip from her soft sexy lips and her breath was a little faster than normal, lowering herself more she came face to face with bea's hot wet mound and pushed her tongue onto her slit, moving her tongue up and down tasting bea's wetness on her tongue drove her wild and the way bea's hand was going to her head bea was enjoying it, lifting her head up from bea she looked into her eyes

'im gonna use the vibrator are you ready? bea nodded 'give me your hand... allie connected her hand with one of bea's and linked there fingers... 

she smiled at bea and picked up the vibrator turning the little switch and set it to the lowest, there were 8 settings but didnt want to go hard to start with if ever... she kept her eyes on bea as she lightly touched bea's clit with the vibrator and bea's eyes closed at the sensation, moving it up and down along her slit bea felt her body get goose bumps, allie felt bea squeeze her hand and was happy to see the pleasure on bea's face... after a minute allie turned the setting up a notch and she felt bea's legs tighten around her but managed to keep her steady, pushing it harder against her clit bea's hips jumped

'oh fuck babe it feels so good, bea moaned as all moved the device up and down teasing her entrance

'bea open your eyes look at me.... opening her eyes they locked with allie's eyes although they were darker than usual and hungry, 'bea can i go inside you?

'i.i im scared 

'its okay we dont have too i just want you to feel good........ bea nodded

feeling the orgasm build as allie's tongue touched her clit as well was so over whelming, her whole body was tingling and she could feel the sweat all over her body, pouring from her head... as allie held the vibrator she moved her mouth to bea's thighs and lightly bit and licked at the sensitive part, as allie put the setting up one more time it pushed bea over the edge, her orgasm took over he whole body and it felt like it went forever, allie kept the vibrations on her clit but lowered the setting to the lowest and as bea calmed down she felt another orgasm building again but so much stronger

'oh fuck fuck dont stop im gonna come again, allie moved the vibrator and replaced it with her mouth devouring bea by sucking and licking her clit sending her over the edge again, bea's hand going to her head to increase the pressure, it took a couple minutes for the orgasm to calm down but when it did she fell flat on her back a sweaty mess. her arm over her eyes and her breathing heavy. allie sat up and turned the vibrator off and put it to the side and lay beside bea leaning on her elbow 

'are you okay? bea nodded but couldnt talk.... bea had beads of sweat falling from her body and bea could barely move, allie lay with her waiting for her to calm down... after half an hour bea looked up at allie

'wow i cant even explain what just happened... 

'did you enjoy it?

'so much thank you for taking care of me, you were so gentle and talked to me the whole time

'i only want to love and care for you baby, 

'it was amazing but i cant move, i want to shower cause im all sweaty but im struggling, allie giggled

'dont worry just shower in the morning, 

'fuck what did you do to me? i have never cum so hard in my life, how am i gonna repay what you just did?

'dont worry baby we have plenty of time, allie kissed bea's head as bea's eyes were closing, pulling the blanket up and over them she snuggled into bea's body and fell asleep with the beautiful woman in her arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope your enjoying this story, to be honest i wasnt really sure about continuing with this story as i wasnt sure where it was going so i hope you like it, dont hesitate to leave comments, thank you to those who do i appreciate it


	23. the waiting game

The next day debbie was sitting with her boss trying to catch up on the work that they had missed out on over the 2 weeks they were closed,

'shit this is never ending

'i know deb but we gotta do as much as we can, 

'yea true.. what time is it? 

'11.30 so lets give it another hour and than head off, i will make sure you get paid for all the over time for today

'okay thank you... an hour later and debbie was walking out the building seeing stacy waiting for her, getting in the car she leaned over she leaned over and kissed her

'hey babe how was work?

'long and tiring

'yea i bet you did like 16 hours

'yea but we caught up on a lot of work

'thats good, are you hungry?

'starving can we go to maccas please?

'sure... stacy drove off towards mc donalds 'do you want to go drive through or go in?

'drive threw is busy so lets go in and pick up food and take it home... getting out of the car walking inside hand in hand stopping at the cash register

'hi what can i get for you? 

'can i have a big mac meal please

'sure and for you? she said looking at stacy

'i will have a mc-chicken meal please

'sure it wont be long... stacy paid and they stood to the side waiting for there food, just as they were handed there food and turned to walk off a couple of guys came into the shop with balaclavas on and guns in there hands and debbie and stacy both froze, there was only a couple other customers in there and the workers with the manager 

'EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!!! debbie and stacy dropped the food and drinks and put there hands up as did everyone else, little did everyone know the manager saw them walk in and pushed the emergency button as they came in which sent a signal to the police, the guns were pointed at them all as the 2 guys kept moving them around, 

'OPEN YOUR CASH REGISTERS I WANT ALL THE MONEY!!! the manager stepped forward 

'alright just relax okay... opening the cash register he emptied the cash register one by one and put all the money into a bag, the sound of the police made the gunman cock the gun and reach over and pull debbie into his embrace holding the gun to her head... stacy was gonna jump forward but the other guy pointed his gun at her

'WHO FUCKING CALLED THEM? 

'no one maybe someone outside called them, we have people in the drive threw that could probably see whats going on... said the manager

'IM GONNA FUCKING SHOOT HER

'dont hurt her.. 

'SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN THINK, silence fell over the place, the 2 customers who seem to be 2 young teenagers and they were in the corner scared shitless 'alright were taking her with us and getting out of here.... 

'no dont take her, leave her take me instead... yelled stacy... the manager walked around the counter slowly and stopped not far from them

'no stacy stay back

'i cant let you take her, she has nothing to do with this... said the manager

'please leave her here dont take her... stacy looked at debbie who was petrified

'YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH... he yelled at stacy... the other guy was looking outside the window seeing about 8 cop cars and all the police out there, 

'FUCK BRO WE GOT TO GO...

'YEA LETS GO SHE IS COMING WITH US

'NOOOO... stacy went to step forward but the gun went off and she was shot and dropped to the floor, everything happened so quick, the manager tackled one of the gunman down and the police ran in at that time getting the other one in cuffs, debbie went over to stacy and saw her eyes were opened

'stacy, stacy baby fuck there is so much blood, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! directing her eyes back to stacy she put her hand over where the bullet hit trying to stop the blood from seeping out... 'stacy please be okay, you cant leave me i only just found you

'i..i..love you d..d..debbie...... she croaked out

'i love you stacy so much.... holding her hand she tried to talk to stacy but her eyes were closing

'no dont close your eyes, babe please look at me

'im sorry deb..bie...... closing her eyes debbie cried holding onto her hand, the ambulance officers rushed in and checked her vitals, taking out the padals they connected the defibrillator and shocked stacy to get her heart going again which they did, getting her stable enough they put her into the ambulance with debbie and transported her to the hospital 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

allie was still awake sitting down stairs fixing one of her cameras and getting everything ready for her work in a couple days, it was late and she also wanted to stay up and wait for debbie to get home, bea was asleep and had been for a couple hours as she had to be up early to do a few things for the office, allie's phone ringing scared her in the otherwise quiet house, picking it up it was debbie calling 

'hello deb you alright?

'allie.... allie could tell she was crying 

'deb whats wrong?

'im at the hospital

'what? what happened? are you okay?

'stacy was shot.... i tried to call mum but she didnt answer

'she is sleeping i will get her up were on our way deb stay strong... hanging up the phone she ran upstairs and swung the door open and opened the light which woke bea

'allieeee.... 

'bea get up now debbie called me something happened..... bea jumped up

'what happened?

'stacy was shot they are at the hospital

'what the fuck... how?

'i dont know but we gotta go..... getting dressed they left the house allie driving to the hospital, parking the car they both ran into the hospital emergency area seeing debbie sitting there

'debbie....bea yelled... debbie jumped up and bea ran to her hugging her tight as debbie cried into her mums shoulder.. 'shuu its okay baby im here, it took debbie a few minutes to calm down and she pulled slightly from her mums arms

'what happened deb?

'she picked me up after work and we went to maccas to get food, we went inside cause drive threw was busy, when we got our food we started to walk off but 2 guys came in with guns and wanted to rob the place, the manager emptied the cash registers of the money into a bag and were gonna give it to them but they heard the police im not sure how they even knew, they panicked and one of them grabbed me and held the gun to my head....... tears rolled down her cheeks again and bea hugged her

'oh baby im sorry this happened. 

'thats not the worst part mum, they were gonna take me as a hostage but stacy kept telling them not to and when she stepped forward to stop them one of them shot her, fuck mum there was so much blood, it was everywhere

'come sit down baby... sitting down with her mum she cuddled into her 'what have they said? the doctors

'not much just that she got shot in the stomach and they took her to surgery thats all i know so far

'babe you stay with deb i will go see if i can find out anything... bea nodded and allie went to the information desk

'hi i want to know what is going on with stacy the gun shot victim that came in?

'give me a moment.... checking the computer she scanned the screen 'it shows here she is still in surgery and will be for a while still. 

'okay can you please let the doctor know when they can come give us an update it would be appreciated,

'yes of course, actually let me put your number down in case you go for a walk or get coffee or something... allie gave her number to the lady and went and sat down 

'what did they say?

'she is still in surgery and the doctor will come and see us when its done.... 

'mum what if she dies? she cant die

'she wont baby, she is strong and will pull through

'she has too mum, she just has too..... debbie said as she laid her head on bea's shoulder

'i know baby..... they sat there for a long time and debbie had fallen asleep on bea's shoulder and bea had also fallen asleep with her head leaned on the wall, allie took her jacket off and put in on them both and left them to go to the cafe that had just opened seen as the sun came up and it was now 6am and they had been there all night, going to the cafe she grabbed 3 coffee's and 3 croissants and paid taking them all back to the girls who were both now awake and looking quite tired

'hey girls here i bought coffee's and something to eat

'thanks babe

'im not hungry

'debbie please eat you didnt have dinner and you have been here all night, please just have half at least, 

'alright mum... debbie ended up eating the whole thing as did allie and bea and they were now nursing there coffee's 'mum why havnt we heard anything? its been ages

'i know debbie but she is probably still in surgery and we need to wait for the doctor to come and see us

'i guess so, shit mum i need to tell her mum how do i contact her?

'franky should be able to get in contact with her i will go and call her now..... allie stayed with debbie and bea walked outside sitting on a bench and calling franky...

'red why you calling so early

'sorry franky im at the hospital

'what happened?

'there was a robbery last night and debbie and stacy were caught up in it and stacy got shot

'fuck is she okay?

'were not sure she is in surgery still, she was shot in her stomach

'shit im coming down now

'i need you to do me a favour

'anything

'i need you to somehow get in contact with the prison her mum is at and tell her whats happened

'yea alright red im on it, keep me updated okay

'will do thanks franky 

'is debbie okay?

'she is very shaken up but she isnt physically hurt

'thats good, i will sort stacy's mum out and than im coming there

'okay see you soon..... hanging up the phone she went back inside the hospital seeing the doctor had just walked up to them so she hurriedly walked over wrapping an arm over debbie's shoulder

'is she out of surgery? debbie asked

'she is and it went well, she is in recovery and is about to go to her own room, 

'how bad is it?

'its pretty bad, the bullet was quite high and missed her heart and the bullet was lodged inside her and i managed to get it out, it did pierce hef right lung and there for is struggling to breath so i put in a tube to inflate it properly

'when will she wake up?

'she is in a coma and its up to her when and if she will,

'you just said the operation went well

'it did but she lost a lot of blood and her body has a lot of recovering to do, we have done everything we can right now and its up to her to fight for her life, 

'will she wake up?

'she is healthy and strong and im hopeful, i just hoe she has it in her.... debbie nodded

'can we see her?

'yes they were carting her into her own room so please follow me and i will take you.... following him down the corridor and getting in a lift to level 4 and when debbie looked up it said icu, the doctor scanned his pass and the door opened and they walked in and to the second room on the left 'she has a lot of tubes and wires connected to her so dont be afraid, please go in and if you need me press the call button.... 

pushing the door open for them they walked in and bea and allie heard a loud gasp coming from debbie, she stood there with her hand over her mouth seeing her lover laying on the bed with a tube in her mouth and wires around

'debbie are you okay?

'uh yea its just a lot to take in

'i get it trust me, her come sit by the bed near her.... allie put a chair near the bed and bea sat debbie there, debbie leaned over and took a hold of stacy's hand

'this should never have happened

'i know baby.... they sat quietly for a couple hours until franky called bea's phone

'hey franky

'hey red any news? 

'surgery went well and is now in a room in the icu, she lost a lot of blood and the bullet hit her lung, they have a tube in to keep it inflated and she is in a coma for now, its up to her to fight to wake up

'fuck red thats full on, i just seen the news and the story is unfolding as we speak

'what do you mean?

'the guys that did the robbery used to work there an after they both were fired for sexual conduct they retaliated by doing this, the police have them in custody and the maccas is closed down for now until further notice

'fucking ass holes, how did you go with her mum?

'im outside the prison now about to see her, i spoke to the governor and told her what happened and she let me have an emergency meeting

'okay thanks for doing it franky, please let her know that me, allie and debbie are here for stacy

'i will, i'll talk to you when i get there red

'see ya franky.... putting her phone back in her pocket they sat in silence the only sound was the breathing machine keeping stacy alive, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

franky walked into the prison and went through the metal detector and signed in 

'im here to see the governor please

'your name?

'franky doyle

'give me a moment to call her down here..... 5 minutes later a woman came walking towards her, she was a small woman with her smart business suit and her hair in a bun

'hi im governor vera bennett

'nice to meet you im franky doyle

'i have danielle in my office ready to talk to you please follow me... they went to the office and walked in

'franky? what going on? why am i in here?

'sit down danielle i have something to tell you.... they sat down and vera sat in her office chair, franky held danielle's hands 

'something happened with stacy, 

'is she okay?

'let me tell you the whole thing first okay? danielle nodded 'she picked up her girlfriend from work late last night and they went to get food from maccas and while they were there there was a robbery, 2 guys came in with guns and tried to rob the place but things went wrong and stacy was shot

'oh my god is she okay?

'i just spoke to bea debbie's mum and she just got out of surgery, the bullet hit her lung and they have a tube to keep it inflated, she lost a lot of blood and is currently in a coma and there not sure if and when she will wake up.... danielle face dropping into her hands crying 

'oh my baby... franky heard her mumble

'im so sorry dan

'its not your fault i just cant believe whats happened, my baby is hurt and im stuck in here

'im trying to get you out of here dan i really am

'i know stacy told me, thank you.. she said wiping her eyes 

'governor is there any way she can get a time to visit her daughter?

'i will have to check with the board, i will do that once you leave and ask them for an answer for later today

'thank you governor, listen dan im going now to stacy now and i want you to call me in a few hours and i can give you an update, put me on your call list okay?

'i already did when stacy told me about you looking into my case

'okay good, im gonna go now and i will speak to you later, governor please let me know what the board say and from now on so you know im danielle's lawyer

'i will put it in her file and make sure your number is on her call list

'thank you, danielle you stay strong for your girl and i will be in touch

'okay bye franky

'bye... franky left the office and was walked by a guard down to reception and handed in her visitors pass and got into her car heading towards the hospital

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

as debbie sat there she had a hold of stacy's hand with one of hers and the other she ran her fingers through her hair, it was 1.30 and bea and allie were still there trying to get debbie to eat or have a sleep, anything to keep her going but debbie refused to leave

'i cant go mum

'i just want you to go for a walk and get some fresh air, have a sandwich or something

'im fine dont worry

'no your not, do you think stacy would want you to not look after yourself?

'i cant go mum its my fault.... bea and allie looked at each other and frowned, bea took a deep breath and looked back at debbie

'its not your fault debbie

'yes it is, she moved forward to help me and she got shot

'its not your fault its the guys that tried to rob the place..... standing up and walking over to debbie and crouching beside her 'deb this is not your fault and you cant blame yourself

'she could die mum, after everything with him i finally found someone to love, someone i could tell everything and she didnt even bat an eye, someone to trust, someone i can share my life with and it can all be taken away so fast... its fucked up mum

'oh debbie she is strong and you have to have faith and be positive 

'i will try to mum thanks for being here

'anytime baby now about me and allie go and get food and we can eat in the visiting room across the hall cause you cant have food in here

'yea okay but you may have to go on your own

'why?

'cause allie is finally asleep.... looking at allie who was indeed fast asleep which wasnt a surprise as she hadnt slept all night but bea wondered why it took her so long to sleep, 'she must be exhausted i know she has been up all night, you should go home mum

'if i took her home she will be so super pissed and i sure as hell dont want to leave so we are staying, i will just make her a bit more comfortable and than go get food... going back to allie she put a pillow behind her head and a blanket over her and kissed her head 'what drink do you want? 

'creaming soda please

'okay and i will see what food they have when i get there, i wont be long baby and i have my phone on me if you need me... debbie nodded and bea left the room and exited the icu and got into a lift and went to the ground floor, when she got out she bumped into someone and when she looked up it was franky

'shit red you alright?

'yea im good, im just going to the cafe to get food 

'oh sweet im starving i will come with ya, 

'okay so how did it go with stacy's mum?

'she was obviously upset and wished she could be here

'yea it must be hard

'yea for sure, i spoke to the governor about trying to see if we can get her to visit stacy, we will find out later today if she can come

'hopefully she can, 

'yea hows deb doing?

'she is a mess franky, she is blaming herself

'its a normal thing, she was with her and would feel like that she just needs time to process everything

'yea i guess so... walking into the counter and to the food basin and looking at the food when the server looked at them

'what can i get you 2?

'i will have 2 chicken schnitzel with chips and gravy please and a large pasta with the cream sauce, answered bea

'sure love and yourself?

' i will have a chicken schnitzel with chips and gravy as well please

'okay it wont be long... the lady came back 10 minutes later with there orders and handed them a couple bags 'can i get you drinks?

'yes a bottle of creaming soda, a bottle of lemonade and 2 bottles of coke, bea ordered for them and than paid 

'nah red i will pay for mine

'its fine franky just let me do it

'fine... franky huffed, once they got there food and drinks they walked back to the unit going in the visitors room and as franky laid out the food except for allie's bea went and got debbie, walking into the room she checked on allie who was still sleeping and than saw debbie 

'debbie come and eat baby, we wont be gone long 

'alright mum... kissing stacy's cheek she followed her mum to the room and saw franky there who hugged debbie

'hey deb your alright i got ya.... 

'thank you for coming

'i will always be here for you, lets eat and than get back to the room yea... 

'okay.... they ate there food and franky filled debbie in on stacy's mum, once finished they went to the room and sat down, bea sat beside allie and as if allie knew she was there she slowly moved her head towards bea and on her shoulder the pillow dropping to the floor, franky sat beside debbie holding her hand, after a while franky went and spoke to the staff about a tv, when she got back she was followed by a couple of nurses rolling in a tv that had a dvd player connected to it,

'thank you

'of course if you need anything else let us know

'will do... the nurses left and franky put a dvd on for them to watch.. they had been sitting there for an hour when franky's phone rang, answering it after seeing it was the prison

'hello franky speaking

'hi franky its vera

'hi vera any news?

'yes actually, they just called and said she can visit tomorrow

'thats awesome thank you

'no problems, i will organise transport and she will be there at 10am

'okay i will let the staff know

'alright see you than franky

'bye vera... putting her phone away she directed her eyes to debbie

'stacy's mum will be coming tomorrow morning at 10

'great thanks for organising that franky

'no worries deb.... the police knocking on the door made them jump, they walked in and closed the door

'hi im detective peters and this is detective wilson and we need to get a statement from you... debbie nodded

'can frnaky come with me, she is my lawyer

'yes of course, we can do it in the lunch room across the hall

'mum you will stay here yes?

'yes deb i will stay with stacy, its not like i can move thanks to allie, 

'yea i can tell... debbie laughed

'franky look after her

'i will red no worries... while franky and debbie were with the detectives bea was watching the movie franky put on when she felt allie's hand movie to her leg and she stirred opening her eyes

'hey sleepy head

'hey when did i fall asleep?

'about 2 hours ago

'hmm sorry

'dont be, you have been up all night so im glad you had some sleep but i can also tell your completely exhausted.... bea could see allie trying to keep her eyes open

'im fine bea

'your tired

'im hungry.. bea smiled

'i bought you food it should still be hot... bea reached over to the table and pulled it towards them taking out allie's pasta 'here you go eat and i got you a lemonade as well

'thank you beautiful... as allie ate her food bea filled her in on stacy's mum and debbie giving a statment

'its good franky is with her

'yea i know she will look after her... 

'i hope stacy wakes soon bea

'me too babe i cant believe its happened

'me too its a crazy situation

'yea it sure is, we just gotta pray and hope for the best... bea nodded and they sat together with bea's arm around allie 'waiting is the worst part

'yep the waiting game


	24. i need her

bea had stayed at the hospital with allie and debbie and had woken a little earlier as she was uncomfortable, allie and bea had laid on a fold out couch and debbie was on a single bed next to there bed, when bea woke up she felt sore as the bed was pretty crap and her back and neck were aching, looking at allie who was so tired last night that once her head hit the pillow she was out and it seemed she had barely moved all night, picking up her phone it was only 5.30 in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise, patting over to the bathroom to freshen up first and than decided to go home and pick up some things they need, getting the car keys and scribbling a quick note for allie and debbie she took off heading home, when she walked into the house and it felt empty without the girls there, allie the love of her life, debbie her beautiful daughter and stacy the woman that made her daughter so happy.. shaking her head of those thoughts she went upstairs and packed a bag for debbie and a bag for herself and allie and took them to the car, going back inside she looked in the fridge and decided to make breakfast and take it with her, it should still be warm by the time she got back to the hospital. bea made pancakes with syrup and put it into 3 different containers and she also cut up fresh fruit and used one big container and they could share, she put them in a plastic bag and took it to the car putting in in the front seat, she went back inside one last time and picked up her laptop and debbie's as well and locked the house on her way out and locked the door behind herself, walking into stacy's room 20 minutes later with her hands full she smiled when she saw debbie and allie sitting and chatting

'hey babe here let me help.. allie got up and helped bea with the bags and laptops

'thank you.. once they put the stuff down bea turned around and allie laid her lips on her 

'good morning beautiful

'good morning babe, did you sleep okay?

'i did i was out so quick

'you sure were.. how are you deb?

'im okay mum, the doctor came not long ago and said the wound looked good but thats about it.... bea knew looking at her daughter she had been crying, letting allie go she went and sat beside debbie pulling her into her body

'baby she is strong and she will get through this, 

'i hope so mum, 

'i bought some clothes so why dont you go and have a shower and freshen up

'yea alright... debbie grabbed the bag with her clothes and went into the bathroom in the room and allie came and sat on bea's lap putting an arm around her neck

'stacy's mum is coming in 2 hours franky texted me while you were gone

'alright when debbie gets out we can eat and than me and you can shower and than she wouldnt be too long, 

'i think when danielle comes we should go for a walk and give her some time with her daughter and debbie

'yea good idea allie, i wish i could do debbie more she looks so broken

'its hard when the person you love is hurt but stacy's condition is a whole new level, i hope she wakes up soon

'me too babe... debbie came out 15 minutes later and bea had taken out the food and fruit with forks on the table and allie had went to the communal kitchen that the nurse led her too and got a jug of iced water and cups and had that with the food, 

'debbie come and sit down and eat

'im not hungry mum

'you have to eat or you will make yourself sick as well, you need to keep your energy up.. debbie sighed and sat next to allie and her mum handed her a container with pancakes and than one to allie and the fruit in the middle and she sat the other side of debbie

'thanks mum i really appreciate you 2 being here

'anytime baby, we will always be here for you cause we love you, thanks mum.. thanks mama... she said looking at allie and her eyes went wide with shock.. 'shit sorry i didnt mean to upset you calling you that

'no im not upset debbie, im just a bit shocked

'i shouldnt have said it.. debbie put her food down and went to stand up but was stopped by allie

'no stop dont go anywhere, listen i love you deb there is no doubt about it i just didnt think you saw me like that and im honestly flattered, im quite happy for you to call me that if its okay for your mum??? they both turned to look at bea who has a big cheesy smile on her face

'of course im happy with you calling allie mama, 

'really babe?

'most definitely... debbie turned to allie and hugged her tightly

'thank you mama

'for what?

'for making mum happy, you have been there for both of us and you complete our family.. i love you.. allie smiled at bea who had a couple tears rolling down her face and while allie was hugging debbie she reached her hand over wiping bea's tears and cupping her cheek

'i love you both.. said allie

'we love you too babe.. they all embraced in a hug for a couple minuted before pulling apart

'bea im gonna have a shower cause stacy's mum is coming soon

'you have barely eaten allie

'im not really hungry so im gonna go and shower... bea wasnt happy but nodded as allie got some clothes and went and had a shower leaving bea and debbie to finish eating, when allie finished bea went for a shower making the water hotter than normal hoping to loosen her muscles, she groaned as the water cascaded down her back and neck, after washing he hair and body she got out and got dressed. when she came out of the bathroom she saw allie and debbie watching a movie so she put her stuff in her bag and sat on allie's lap

'debbie when danielle gets here were gonna go for a walk to give her time with stacy

'i will come with you mum

'i think you should stay with stacy and her mum

'why?

'so you can get to know each other. its very hard to get to know a person when one of them is in jail

'im so nervous mum

'i know you are but its for stacy

'yea it is i will stay than... 15 minutes later the door opened and in walked franky with danielle in cuffs and a security guard

'hey red how you doing? bea stood up and hugged franky

'im good.. franky nodded and turned around once the cuffs were removed facing danielle who already had tears rolling down her face seeing her daughter so hurt

'this is danielle stacy's mum, dan that beautiful girl over there is stacy's girl debbie and this one here is bea her mum and bea's girl allie... bea was caught off guard when danielle pulled her into a hug but she soon relaxed and embraced her

'thank you so much for being here

'of course stacy is part of our family... dan nodded and pulled back wiping her tears, allie and debbie stood up and over next to bea.. allie stuck her hand out and danielle shook it

'its nice to meet you allie, thank you for being here as well

'its no problem at all... bea and allie moved to the side as debbie came into view and smiled nervously at danielle, 

'my daughter has good taste your absolutely beautiful.. debbie blushed... danielle stepped closer to her 'she loves you so much

'i love her too, more than i thought i could... danielle and debbie hugged each other both crying for the woman laying in the bed beside them. pulling apart dan held debbie's face in her hands kissing her cheek...

'debbie were gonna leave you 2 with stacy we will be back in an hour

'alright mum, 

'you call me if you need me

'thanks mum, 

'red i have to stay here so i will see you when you get back.. bea nodded and grabbed allie's hand walking out leaving debbie, danielle and franky with stacy. danielle and debbie sat down on either side of the bed holding a hand each as franky sat over near the window leaving them to be. 

'she looks so small and so hurt

'yea she does, i wish she would wake up

'what have they said? asked danielle

'surgery went well and its up to her to fight to wake up, 

'she is strong and she will fight this

'i hope so, i just found her and i cant lose her... debbie wiped away a few tears

'i know my daughter and she will come out of it.. debbie nodded as they sat there quietly the only noise was the machines keeping stacy alive

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie and bea walked outside the hospital and to the grass area and allie sat down against a tree pulling bea into her lap wrapping her arms around bea's waist pulling her close and bea laid her head on her shoulder

'debbie is a strong young woman like her mum

'i know 

'i get your worried about her and stacy but stacy will come through this and be stronger for it

'i hope so... bea felt allie's hands roam up and down her back from just above her butt up to her neck and stopping to massage 

'shit babe your so tense and i can feel knots in your neck

'the bed we slept on wasnt very good for me

'does your back hurt?

'yea and my neck. 

'lay on your stomach and i will give you a massage

'you dont need to do that allie

'i want to now lay down before i make you.. bea smirked

'i dare you... allie tickled bea a little in her sides laughing 'no allie please stop... pulling bea's face closer to her she kissed her lips sensually

'i love you so much

'i love you too babe 

'lay down please so i can help you.... bea nodded and lay in front of allie leaning her head in allie's lap. allie moved her hands up and down her back applying some pressure and working out the kinks and bea moaned as she felt the tension leave parts of her body, after 15 minutes she moved her hands to bea's neck and worked on the knots there, her fingers going under bea's shirt felt amazing for her, when allie touched a particular spot on her neck bea got goose bumps

'oh fuck yes there it feels so good... allie had been working her magic for a while and bea had fallen asleep so allie sat back and pulled her phone out playing a game while bea slept, they had been laying there for an hour when franky called allie's phone

'hey franky whats up?

'dan is leaving in 15 minutes

'okay we are coming back up, see you soon.... allie rubbed bea's back scratching her nails up and down

'bea.. bea wake up babe.. bea stirred and grumbled 'baby wake up we need to go back up... bea turned over to lay on her back looking up at allie 'we need to go back up danielle is leaving soon.. bea nodded and allie smiled looking at bea's sleepy face. bea sat up and allie got up helping bea up steadying her as bea was a bit dazed after just waking up

'woah you okay?

'yea i just got a little dizzy, lets go up.. walking back into the hospital and into the elevator allie pressed the number and it went up, allie kissed bea's cheek who just smiled at her

'thank you my back feels much better

'good how about your neck?

'its still sore but better than it was. 

'maybe you should sleep at home tonight?

'no im staying with debbie she needs me 

'i know babe but you wont be helpful if your in pain

'its fine i will go to the chemist later and get some pain killers.. allie nodded and let it go as they exited the elevator and walked into the intensive care unit and found stacy's room walking in

'hey mum

'hey baby how are you doing in here?

'were okay

'do you need anything?

'im alright mum... bea walked over to franky

'franky what time is danielle leaving?

'well the van broke down so she has another hour here

'alright im gonna go get lunch for us all, are you hungry?

'starving red, you should know me by now.. bea laughed

'alright i will be back. allie do you want to come with me?

'sure baby... deb we will be back

'alright mama... franky's mouth hung open and they all laughed

'you right there franky?

'you called her mama. when did that start?

'today its kinda new

'nice.. said franky and nodded

'we wont be long... walking out of the room allie and bea headed to the cafe entering a couple minutes later and walking up to the food bar

'allie what do you want? 

'for a hospital it all looks really good, what are you gonna get?

'im gonna get burgers and chips for us all

'yea im good with that just get chicken burgers and chips for everyone... bea nodded and the server came to take there order

'hello ladies what can i get you?

'hi can i get 5 chicken burgers and chips, 5 caramel slices and 5 cans of coke please

'sure that comes too $84.90... bea paid after she and allie argued about it allie finally retrieving her hand, 'it will be a ten minute wait, what sauce would you like on the side? we have tomato, bbq, sweet and sour and mayo

'allie what do you want?

'bbq 

'3 bbq and 2 tomato please

'okay take a seat and i will bring it all out for you... bea and allie sat at a table and bea saw allie pouting

'dont be upset allie

'babe you dont have to pay for everything

'i know but i have all this money and i dont have much to do with it so buying food or whatever every now and than isnt gonna hurt

'its not a one way relationship and i can look after you as well, i never told you this but the first time after i got off the streets someone randomly put a lot of money in my account and i didnt know who, it took me a while to find out and after dealing with the bank on multiple times and getting no where i hired a private investigator and i found out it was my grand mother who put 2 million dollars in my account, i have money and i dont need to be treated like a kid.... 

allie got up and walked away leaving a stunned bea behind, bea sighed she didnt think she was doing anything wrong, the food came and she went back up to the room seeing allie talking with debbie and franky danielle listening in, putting the food on the table she handed it out to debbie, danielle and franky and grabbing allie's she handed it to her stopping to look her in the eyes, she could read a lot from looking into allie's eyes and biting her lip to stop herself from crying bea felt upset with herself for upsetting allie, turning back to the table she took out the drinks and sweets and put them on the table

'dig in guys

'thank you bea

'anytime danielle... bea sat down with her own food on the other side of the room sitting on her own using a extra chair putting her food and drink down she ate a few chips before leaning back with her drink in her hand and put her feet up on the chair, closing her eyes and resting her head on the wall behind her she just sat there tuning out everything around her.. 

flashback

her mind taking her back to harry. he always made her feel like shit and useless maybe thats why she always felt the need to look after allie, to pay for things and do whatever she thought was needed to do, harry would never let bea spend money and everything that came into the house belonged to him so he says, even when bea worked as a hair dresser for a while he made her put her pay into his account meaning she had to ask him for money for food, petrol and anything debbie needed and therefor creating more fights when she had to justify herself for what she needed and a lot of the time it ended with bea getting a beating and than he would throw some money at her bleeding and bruised body as she lay on the floor crying and gasping from the kicks to the stomach, she never wanted to do anything for harry as he always treated her like crap and debbie as well. when debbie was about 8 she fell over on gravel and it sliced her legs in a few places and when debbie's than young friend that she was playing with at the time came running into bea's house saying debbie was hurt bea ran out and saw debbie's legs covered with blood so she picked her up and drove her to the hospital, debbie ended up getting stitches on 3 deep cuts and was cleaned up, when they got home harry was sitting on the dining table looking pissed off and bea walked in with debbie in her arms sleeping and he started to question her

''where the hell were you?

'at the hospital, debbie fell and she needed stitches

'go and put her in bed now and come back.. bea went and put debbie in bed and closed the door behind herself and went back to the dining room

'so you think taking debbie is more important than making my dinner

'of course she is, she would always come first..... harry stood up and slapped her and she fell to the floor as he used all his power, it was followed by kicks and punches rained on her body by harry. he left her a bloody mess and left the house not coming back for 3 days.... 

end of flashback 

 

bea didnt understand what happened but she was shaken awake and when her eyes shot open her breathing was heavy, she was met with allie looking at her and her hands on bea's face

'bea baby calm down... allie watched bea's eyes look around the room and her heart broke when she saw the fear in bea's eyes 'bea look at me, whats going on? bea shook her her head not wanting to talk about it... franky stood up and walked over to bea

'red whats happening? 

'im fine franky 

'no your not

'babe please tell whats wrong... debbie knew what was going on and she went over to her mum and grabbed her hand pulling her up to her feet and embracing her into a hug

'its okay mum he is gone, locked away for a long time... bea nodded into her daughters shoulder, pulling back debbie turned her head to look at franky 'franky we will be back soon

'okay debbie... bea and debbie walked out of stacy's room and into the visiting waiting room that was empty and sitting on the couch with her mum

'are you okay?

'yea sorry i got in my head for a bit

'its fine i still do it as well

'really?

'yea after what happened it kinda sticks with you but i have managed to control my thoughts better, its harder for you mum you lived it for 16 years

'i guess so, im sick of him in my head

'what bought it on?

'allie and i had a disagreement downstairs when we were getting food

'what about?

'about me always paying for things and she thinks i treat her like a child sometimes, i dont mean to do it i really dont i just know how it feels to be with someone and not feel loved, to have someone beat you down every single day, i want allie to feel loved, looked after and happy with me

'i know mum but you gotta be equals in your relationship and let her do for you what you do for her... 

'i know... neither of them knew allie was listening to there conversation until they heard her voice, she wasnt trying to listen she had come to the room to check on bea but stopped when she heard bea talking and she understood where bea was coming from.. walking into the room a little she looked at the girls

'bea? they both looked up at allie

'mum im gonna go back to the room you 2 should talk... bea nodded and debbie kissed her mum on the cheek and walked out kissing allie's cheek as well. allie stood there watching bea not sure if she wanted her there

'im sorry bea

'you shouldnt be, its me that should be sorry i never meant to treat you like a kid, im sorry i hurt you

'you hurt me im not gonna lie but i understand where you coming from, i heard you talk about harry...... allie went and sat beside bea

'hmm... bea looked down shame coming over her, allie put her finger under her chin lifting to make bea look at her

'you have nothing to be embarrassed about it was all him being an asshole.. i love you baby so much

'i love you too.... kissing bea's lips she pulled her into a loving embrace kissing the side of her head. 

'you need to eat

'i did

'you had a few chips and a few sips of your drink, 

'i got side tracked. 

'yea you did, you ready to come back to the room?

'yea okay.. walking back into the room they saw the guard cuffing danielle again

'sorry about that danielle

'dont be, i get it trust me i do

'im sure you do. 

'you will look after my girl yes?

'100% and i will get franky to tell the governor to add my number to the phone list and you can call me when you want

'thank you i appreciate that... hugging each other and than hugging allie and debbie danielle kissed stacy on the cheek

'you stay strong my girl, i love you more than life itself... danielle left with franky and the guard and bea was sent by allie to sit down and eat, taking a huge bite into her burger they all laughed at her full mouth

'breathe mum

'sorry but im hungry

'i can see, you feeling better?

'yes thank you debbie... 

'anytime mum.. once bea finished she put all the rubbish in the bin and laid on the fold out bed with allie relaxing into her embrace happy to be with her, she was always happy to be with allie, 

'allie do you have work tomorrow?

'oh shit yea i do i better call them and cancel

'no mama you wont cancel, you will go

'i dont want to leave you deb

'i know and i appreciate it but your going back to work

'she is right babe and i am here and you can come after you finish

'shit i was supposed to help you

'its fine debbie i will do it on my own you dont have to worry about it, 

'you should take mum with you?

'as much as i would love that your mum needs to be with you.... debbie nodded... they spent the remainer of the day lounging around still not having any news about stacy's condition, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a couple days later and allie's work had gone well and the photos had turned out beautiful, they were at the hospital and bea and allie had gone to get lunch for themselves and debbie and after they went and got chinese they were walking back into the room seeing debbie crying and extremely upset, bea put the food down and pulled her daughter up and into her arms

'oh baby dont cry it will be okay

'its been a week mum and she still hasnt woken, it feels like deja vu.. pulling back from debbie to look into her eyes

'what do you mean?

'i know you didnt get shot but i spent so much time by your bedside waiting for you to wake up and i almost lost you so many times, i cant do this mum, i need her to wake up 

'im so sorry debbie that you saw me like that, stacy will wake up soon she has too knowing you are here waiting for her... pulling debbie in again she held onto her till she calmed down and stopped crying, 'debbie you should have a lay down

'im okay mum

'you need to sleep

'is that your way of saying i look tired?

'yea pretty much... they giggled

'will you lay down with me?

'of course baby... bea and debbie lay down on the fold out couch with debbie laying on her mums chest how it used to be when she was young, whenever debbie was sick, upset or scared bea would lay down with her and debbie would lay her head on her mums chest and wrap her arms around her waist and bea would hold her tight until she relaxed and most of the time fell asleep

allie moved a chair to the side of the bed and massaged both bea and debbie's head helping them relax, bea smiled up at allie her heart melting at her gentle touch, debbie fell asleep and bea held allie's hand as she relaxed her head against the wall behind her, the tv was on and they watched tv for a while and bea looked at allie after 20 minutes and allie had fallen asleep in the chair, putting debbie over to lay on the other pillow she got out of bed and helped allie to lay in the bed knowing she was up late the last 2 nights due to work and she was really tired, laying her down next to debbie she grabbed the red blanket she bought from home the first night and threw it over them both smiling as debbie and allie both gravitated to each other and allie's arm going over debbie in a protective way. bea went for a quick shower and when she came out she sat on a chair between the fold out bed and stacy's, watching tv for a while she turned her head to some moaning coming from stacy and her eyes went wide she was waking up.. hitting the emergency button the nurse's and a doctor came in and bea woke up allie and debbie 

'i need everyone to clear the room now... they walked out and waited in the hall way and the doctor came out after 20 minutes

'whats going on doctor?

'she woke up, i have checked her over and she is breathing on her own and considering what she has been through she is doing well. she is asking for debbie.. 

'can i go in? 

'yes debbie you can just keep it calm and dont be loud.. nodding debbie walked in and was met with a gentle smile from her girl

'stacy.. she said as she walked closer holding stacy's hand that was reached out 'how are you?

'im okay, sore but okay... are you alright?

'thanks to you im fine, you saved my life

'no i didnt save your life

'yes you did babe, i was so scared i thought i was gonna lose you... debbie had tears running down her face and stacy pulled her closer her hand going to debbie's face

'baby dont cry im okay, im here with you

'i love you babe

'i love you too baby... debbie kissed stacy than sat on the chair beside her bed, bea and allie walked in 

'look who decided to wake up bea... they all laughed

'i guess i slept through the alarm clock

'you got that right.. how you feeling?

'sore but okay considering

'thats good, do you need anything?

'some water would be good and im starving

'well you havnt eaten in a week so thats not surprising, i will go get you food and call and let your mum know you woke up

'my mum?

'yes she came and visited a few days ago

'they let her out here?

'yes she was here for a couple hours and we ate and chatted, debbie spent a lot of time with her

'your mums great babe, she said to tell you she loves you and she will speak with you soon.. stacy let a couple tears run down her face and she quickly wiped them away,. 'babe when your better and out we can go see her.. stacy nodded

'thank you. 

'food? burger and chips, pasta or sunday roast dinner?

'sunday roast please bea.. deb do you know where my phone is?

'yea i got it here.. handing the phone over stacy took out her keycard that was in the back slot and handed it to bea

'no i dont want your money

'you shouldnt be paying for me

'its fine stacy really, 

'thank you... 

'i will come with you babe... bea smiled and held allie's hand going to get food leaving stacy and debbie together

'can you be honest with me? are you in a lot of pain?

'its fine deb

'its not fine babe you should get some pain killers

'after i eat i will ask them for something strong, right now i missed you and i want to spent time with you... debbie smiled and kissed her hand... 

bea and allie returned with food getting everyone a sunday dinner which was roast lamb, corn, peas, carrots, rice and gravy.. she also got a few sweet treats for who ever wanted... once they all ate debbie asked the nurse for pain killers and they hooked up a morphine drip meaning when ever stacy felt pain she could press a button to administer the medication but it did have a limit of how much she could use. once she had the first dose she fell asleep and was out for the night, debbie fell asleep leaning on her hand on the bed and bea put her on the single bed, bea and allie got into bed and fell asleep not long later..


	25. nurse

a couple of days later stacy was moved from the icu to a normal ward and as debbie and allie settled all there stuff into the room bea had gone to the prison to visit danielle, walking in she showed her ID and signed in and was escorted to the visiting room, she had been waiting 5 minutes when the door opened and a few prisoners walked out and danielle was the last one out, walking up to bea she pulled her into a quick hug

'thank you for coming... they sat down

'its good to see you dan

'hows my girl bea?

'she doing doing okay considering what happened, she has been moved to a general ward to finish her recovery there

'thats good, has she been able to walk?

'with some help yes although not for long, normally stacy leans on debbie for help which debbie never leaves her side unless me or allie are there

'im so glad she has you 3 there, there isnt much i can do from in here

'i promise we are looking after her

'i know you will, 

'i have a couple photos for you and a video message... handing over the photos dan looked them over smiling, bea took her phone out putting the video and turning it for danielle to see it

'HI MUM AS YOU CAN SEE IM AWAKE AND DOING BETTER, THANK YOU FOR COMING TO SEE ME I MISS YOU SO MUCH AND I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU, I LOVE YOU AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON.....blowing a kiss to her mum the video ended and danielle handed it back to bea

'thank you so much for that, its good to see her awake, she has some colour back in her face and debbie's smiling face in the corner looking at stacy like she loves her

'she does love her, they love each other

'im happy stacy found someone like debbie, there paths have been similar and they have each other to lean on

'yea stacy has been so good for debbie, it was really hard for debbie when harry was sent away and everything that had happened, i have my debbie back, her smile is so bright now and its thanks to stacy

'its the same with stacy, when i got sent here i knew she struggled for a long time and she was just existing through life, sometimes when i saw her i knew she was struggling being on her own, her anxiety was sky rocket at times and she wasnt sure how to control it, i told her to talk to franky and thanks to franky she got the help she needed and although she did get help and i saw an improvement i knew she still wasnt the stacy i knew, when her now ex-girlfriend messed her around i wanted to break out of here and go after her but stacy took it on her chin like always, now.. now she is so happy cause of your little girl, 

'they have helped each other... they both agreed.

'you know your franky friend is a cheeky little shit... they laughed

'oh i know, she cant help it

'she was cracking onto everyone here

'yea thats franky, such a womaniser but she is harmless 

'yea true, 

'so she is working on getting you out of here?

'yea she was here yesterday and we have court in a few days but dont tell anyone yet especially stacy, if it doesnt go well than she will be upset and right now she has to concentrate on getting better... fingers crossed it goes well and i can get out of here

'your secret is safe with me, im going back to the hospital now do you want to do a quick video message?

'i would love too.. bea left the prison 5 minutes later telling danielle to call her whenever she wanted, bea got into her car seeing it was lunch time so she picked up some food before going to the hospital parking her car and getting out taking the food bags with her, she knew stacy moved rooms so asked the reception where her new room was and took off to the level 2, once she got out of the lift she went right and entered the unit and into room 15 seeing stacy and debbie watching tv and allie had her legs up on the chair and leaning back with her eyes closed seeming to be asleep, walking in and putting the bags on the table

'hey mum

'hey baby, hey stacy how you doing?

'im okay just sore

'i can imagine, you both hungry?

'yes please mum what did you get?

'fish and chips with lots of lemon and sauce

'mm yum... bea set the food up on the table handing debbie and stacy a plastic plate and they began eating

'when did allie fall asleep?

'about an hour ago, she didnt sleep last night cause she had a head ache, they gave her some panadol but it didnt help and finally she fell asleep like that so i put a pillow behind her head and a blanket on her

'thanks debbie, i will make her a plate and she can eat when she wakes up... bea made allie a plate and put it aside and made herself one and sat down next to allie eating, bea didnt stay at the hospital last night as the hospital said that only 2 of them can stay so as bea was going to the prison in the morning decided allie would stay

'bea did you see my mum?

'i did she said she misses you and loves you, i gave her a couple photos of you and showed her your video she loved it, actually she made one for you... bea put her food down and took her phone out showing the video to stacy and debbie

'STACY MY GIRL IM SO HAPPY YOU WOKE UP YOU GAVE US ALL A SCARE, I MISS AND LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL AND I WILL SEE YOU AS SOON AS I CAN.... handing the phone back to bea she smiled sadly

'i miss her so much, thank you for going to see her

'anytime she is a good woman, 

'yea she is, mum got stuck in a situation and her lawyer did shit all for her

'hopefully franky can help... stacy nodded and they all finished off lunch and bea cleaned up, sitting beside allie with a bottle of water bea took her phone out and spent some time online, facebook, instagram and playing a couple games, an hour later allie moved a little bit and her eyes opened slowly, bea was looking at her with a big smile on her face

'hey babe... 

'hi beautiful, when did you get back?

'about an hour ago

'i have been sleeping for an hour?

'no 2 hours actually, your head still hurts? allie nodded

'yea i dont know why it hurts so bad.. sitting up and straightening her clothes

'maybe you need a massage

'its fine 

'i can give you one allie

'you dont need to do that

'i know but i want to, i dont like you being in pain

'its fine babe i will get over it, im going for a shower i wont be long... allie grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom putting her clothes down and getting a towel from the cupboard putting it with her clothes, walking back out to bea she leaned down and kissed her lips making bea smile, while allie was in the shower bea went to talk to one of the nurses about something and by the time she came back allie was sitting in the chair brushing her hair.

'where did you go?

'to sort something out. come with me... she put her hand out

'where are we going?

'we gotta do something

'what about debbie and stacy?

'dont worry about us mama stacy is tired so she is gonna sleep and i will probably do the same... allie nodded and grabbed bea's hand allowing bea to pull her out of the room and towards a room at the end of the ward and when they walked in it was empty.. bea locked the door and drew the curtain so no one can see in 

'whats going on bea?

'take off your shirt and shorts and lay on your stomach on the bed im going to give you a massage

'here? she asked confused

'yes here dont worry the nurses know were in here and even helped me with a few things.. she nodded her head to the bedside table 'i just want to help make you feel better, so strip down sexy.... 

allie smiled and kissed bea than took off her clothes and laid on the bed... bea closed the curtain for the window making the room dark and lit the couple candles that nurse gave her illuminating the room. taking out her phone she put on some meditation music from youtube and let it play low, pushing the table towards the bed with the massage oil on it she took her shoes off and got on the bed straddling allie's ass. undoing allie's bra she squirted some oil on her back and when she placed her hands on allie's back allie sighed with a quiet content, bea moved her hands around allie's back working her muscles, running her fingers from the bottom of her back running up her spine stopping at her neck working her muscles there, allie's little moans bea thought were so cute and she smiled, scooting forward a little she moved her hands up into allie's hair moving her fingers with purpose all around her head, a couple of fingers moved to her temples rubbing gently.. after 40 minutes allie's moans were getting more frequent and allie felt bea trying to clench her legs together as arousal took over her body....allie moved her arms from under her head to her side and ran her hands over bea's lags as best she could, deciding it wasnt enough she gently rolled over making sure to keep bea steady, 

'why did you turn?

'you know why.. allie said as her hands went up and down bea's thighs going under her shorts making bea close her eyes and hum in delight... allie moved a hand to bea's shirt pulling her down to connect there lips together only pulling back when breathing was a struggle.. allie connected her lips to bea's neck licking, sucking and tasting her

'mm you taste so good baby

'al..allie i..was..im trying to give you a massage.. she stuttered out 

'were done with the back massage babe its time for me to massage you now... moving her hand up further up bea's shorts thankfully they were lose and she went under her panties and slipping 2 fingers into bea's soaking wet folds, 'i want to massage you right here baby

'oh fuck.. bea moaned as allie made contact with her clit, 'hmm that feels so good

'i only want to make you feel good beautiful... bea popped her eyes open and looked into allie's beautiful blue eyes

'i want to so bad allie but we should be getting back... 

'we will soon but bea right now... she trailed off and bea watched as she removed her hands from her shorts sticking her fingers into her mouth tasting the red heads arousal 'mm baby i need you so bad right now, please baby i need to see you cum..... bea grabbed allie's hand and put it back into her shorts

'it has to be quick, fuck im so turned on right now i wont last long...allie grabbed the control from the bed and pressing the button to move herself up into a seating position

allie's fingers going back into bea's wet folds touching her clit, rubbing her fingers slightly harder bea was soaking wet and allie loved it.. moving her fingers to bea's entrance she pushed into bea and bea let out a sexy moan which came out muffled as allie connected her lips to hers. pumping in and out of bea she knew bea wouldnt last long so she pushed in hard and faster 

'baby ride my fingers... as bea bounced up and down on allie's fingers allie lifted bea's shirt off and pulled the cup down on her bra and was sucking her nipples, 

'oh..fuck..allie.. im not gonna last

'let go for me baby, i got you... a few more thrusts and bea came hard moaning out allie's name and allie connected her lips to bea's to keep the volume down... as bea's hips slowed there movements and she came down from her high bea fell limp in allie's arms her head on her shoulder.. allie pulled out of bea and stuck them in her mouth licking them clean and wrapped both her arms around bea's body as bea tried to slow down her breathing

'your heart is beating so fast baby

'do you blame me. i feel like jelly. my body is tingling... bea said as she pulled back from allie kissing her lips 'i love you so much allie

'i love you 2 baby... 

'hows the head?

'better than what it was before 

'thats good,

'we should get back to the girls.. bea nodded and got off allie and off the bed a bit wobbly

'woah are you okay?

'yea just a bit dazed... allie smirked 

'at least i did a good job.. bea laughed

'you always do... allie kissed bea and they tidied the room before leaving and going back to stacy's room stopping at the nurse's station to give them the few things they borrowed and thanked them, walking into stacy's room debbie and stacy were sleeping and franky was there visiting reading a magazine.. frnaky looked up and sighed

'where the hell were you both?

'allie wasnt feeling well so i gave her a quick massage

'really? she looked at them with an eyebrow raised

'yes

'well red you look like you just got well and truly fucked.. allie laughed in silence trying not to wake the girls and bea's mouth fell open

'piss off franky, whta are you doing here anyways? arent you supposed to be at work?

'i just stopped by on my way back from a meeting, i finish in an hour anyways and i was thinking of making food and gidge and i will come here and we can have dinner together

'that would be good franky

'alright good im gonna go and we will be back in a few hours

'later franky... franky left and allie and bea sat down and relaxed for a while

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bridget had just walked into her home the most beautiful smell hit her senses and she sighed happily, taking off her shoes and dropping her bag she walked into the house giggling when she saw franky dancing in the kitchen while she was cooking, her sexy hips swaying side to side as she stirred something at the stove. bridget moved to stand behind franky wrapping her arms around her and franky leaned into her chest.

'hey gidge

'hey baby it smells good

'what me or the food?

'both baby, what are you making?

'well we are going to the hospital so i made bbq marinated chicken, fried rice, potato salad, greek salad and garlic sauce and for dessert i made chocolate brownies and caramel slice

'you have been busy

'yea well they have been living off hospital food and take away so i thought they would like a home cooked meal

'your a good person franky.... franky shrugged her shoulders not used to compliments which bridget knew this... turning franky around she planted a hot wet kiss to her lips showing how much she loves franky... pulling back they were both panting

'not that im complaining but what was that for?

'cause i love you so much baby and you are one hell of a woman... franky smiled and pecked her lips before spinning around to finish the food 'how long till we need to leave?

'20 minutes so go for a shower and than we can leave... bridget went to shower and franky finished the food and packed it all into containers and packing plates and cutlery as well, bridget came back down in jeans and a singlet slipping on her leather jacket

'ready to go baby?

'i am, can you lock up the house and i will put the food in the car.... bridget locked the house and followed franky out to the car deciding to drive... 15 minutes later they pulled up at the hospital and got out bridget helping franky carry the food and they held hands walking in... when they walked into stacy's room they were all seated watching a movie and bea looked up when franky put the food on the table

'hey guys how you all doing?

'were good franky, hey bridget

'hey bea, hey guys.. how you doing stacy?

'sore but im okay

'do you need anything?

'no i got debbie here so im good.... she smiled at debbie

'thats good to hear, now franky made a feast so lets eat... franky and bridget took all the food out and set it on the table, allie put food for stacy and debbie first and the others followed and they sat down eating

'mmm franky this is so good, you can come and cook for us anytime

'thanks blondie i love to cook, deb and i cook together all the time it really helps me when i cook.

'yea i cooked with debbie as well, she taught me a lot about cooking... she is a great chef... debbie blushed and they all laughed

'dont be shy deb your really good with people and you seem to know what they need when they are struggling, thats a great quality and very genuine.. said franky

'i get it from my mum, she is gentle, warm, loving, soft, beautiful, strong, compassionate and so much more

'me? bea scoffed 'im none of them

'yea mum you are, you may not realise it but i sure as hell do, you went through so much and you came through it all stronger and more powerful than ever before... silence descended over the room bea thinking about her time with harry, allie thinking about her time on the streets, franky thinking about how many times she saw and found bea battered and bruised, bridget being there to support franky's melt downs when she wanted to kill harry, debbie thinking about how her father abused her and stacy thinking about her mum and dad and the fact her mum is in jail for him being an abusive asshole... the nurse walked in breaking everyone's thoughts

'stacy love you can keep eating i will just check your vitals

'no problem lisa go for it... as lisa took stacy's vitals debbie saw lisa was staring at stacy like a predator, she was clearly checking her out and gliding her hand up and down her arm while she was talking to stacy, 

'you look fit stacy do you work out?

'nah i dont do shit im too lazy for that

'are you sure cause your body is amazing.... debbie folded her arms and scoffed but what came out of her mouth next shocked everyone 

'yea she works out, when im knuckle deep inside of her she works out big time.... franky burst out laughing to the point where she was on the floor and the nurse walked out embarrassed... debbie went bright red as stacy smirked

'oh my god im so embarrassed... she dropped her head in her hands

'oh debb i cant breath

'shut up franky it just slipped out... stacy grabbed debbie's hand and debbie looked at her

'what just happened? where did that come from?

'i dont know

'i think i know.. said allie and as franky sat against the wall on the floor they all looked at her 'the nurse was checking out stacy and debbie spoke without thinking, its okay debbie dont be embarrassed, we are all in the same boat here if i saw someone cracking onto your mum i would go crazy and im sure franky and bridget would do the same as well as stcay

'and trust me debbie i would put them on there ass... bea said and they all laughed knowing bea's temper

'yea your mums a real life rambo and when it comes to blondie she does a boomer and goes bunta

'oh yea i remember when mum and mama first started going out and they were at the shops and someone tried it on with allie and mum decked him, 

'oh yea babe you went crazy

'well no one touches you but me but not in that way... grabbing a hold of allie's hand pulling it to her lips kissing her pulse... debbie turned to stacy who squeezed her hand

'thank you babe, i was feeling uncomfortable the way she was touching and talking to me but maybe next time dont bring up our sex life

''thats a good idea stacy... debbie giggled 'i will clean up and i will be back

'its okay debbie i got it.. 

'its fine i will do it you can set up dessert.. she wriggled her eyebrows in excitement

'i can do that... 

'deb keep the left overs for lunch tomorrow i made extra for you tomorrow

'alright thanks franky, i really appreciate you bringing food and you too mum and mama and bridget, you 4 have been here for us without any complaints so thank you.. said debbie

'yea thanks girls, thank you all for being here for me.. said stacy

'anytime stacy and debbie, we will always be here for you 2, alright lets get the dessert out before debbie drools on herself... debbie packed the left overs for lunch the next day and put them in the fridge just outside stacy's room and threw out the plastic plates and an cleaned off the cutlery storing them for when they need them, sitting down on the bed beside stacy and holding her hand allie had taken out the sweets and using serviettes instead of more plates and handed them out to everyone and sat on bea's leg holding up the brownie she took a bite and than fed it to bea allowing her to take a bite

'thats so yum frnaky, did you put white chocolate in it?

'i did i used white choc chips

'white chocolate is my favorite.. allie moaned taking another bite moaning in delight

'hey red is that how blondie moans in bed

'FRANKY!!! bridget yelled

'what i just want to know

'i actually she is normally louder than that... she smirked

'oh god please i dont want to hear this.. said debbie and they all laughed

'sorry debbie but you know how franky is

'yea i do franky stop being a shit head

'i didnt do anything

'yea so innocent right? debbie rolled her eyes... an hour later and stacy was struggling from the pain and debbie picked up on it, 

'mum can you go and get a nurse please, tell them stacy needs something for the pain

'alright baby.. bea came back with a nurse that wasnt lisa and spoke to stacy

'stcay how bad is it out of 10?

'9.. she said as tears streamed down her cheeks

'okay i will be back with something for you.. she nodded

'debbie were gonna go if you need anything call me

'i will franky thank you both for dinner and coming

'anytime honey, stacy try and breath deeply through your tummy it will help with the pain

'thank you bridget.. 

'no worries, see you guys

'bye... bea and allie said

'mum you 2 can go home

'no one of us is staying

'no mum its okay really you both need to go home and rest and i can tell by mama rubbing her head and neck for the last couple hours she still has a headache and she needs a proper bed. plus stacy is not in a good way and i know she wouldnt want anyone else around... bea looked at allie who grabbed her hand

'its okay baby they will be okay

'alright we will go but you call me for anything

'i will... kissing debbie and stacy they both left leaving stacy in debbie's capable hands.. the nurse came back into the room giving stacy some morphine in her drip and within a few minutes her pain started to ease a little and her eyes closed and she fell asleep, debbie kissed her cheek and laif on the bed watching tv for a while and than falling asleep as well

bea had driven home and on the way allie had told her she had another job tomorrow night and wouldnt be home till really late as it was a 21st birthday

'you will be safe yea?

'of course babe

'do you need help?

'no there isnt too many people but i am gonna hire an intern or a work experience person to help out

'thats a good idea, you should go to the university and speak to the professor there that takes the photography classes

'yea i will, i will do it tomorrow during the day... they got home and allie jumped straight into the shower, making the water a little hotter than normal and letting it roll onto her head and down her neck and back to help with her headache, getting out after 20 minutes she put undies and a robe on and sat on the bed her back against the wall. bea had tidying up the house and than locked up before going upstairs into the bedroom smiling at her beauty who was reading her book

'im gonna have a shower babe

'okay dont be too long i need my snuggle bunny.. bea laughed and got into the shower. once she had washed she got out and put on undies and a t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom seeing allie was fast asleep with the book sitting in her lap, putting the book on the table she moved allie down to lay her head on the pillow and pulling the blanket over her body kissing her lips gently, bea got into bed beside her and put the tv on, she was tired there was no doubt abut it but she needed time for her body to relax so she watched tv for an hour before she too fell asleep


	26. suprise

as expected stacy wa having a bad night meaning she was up ever half hour since the others left, the pain was pretty bad and the pain meds helped a little but not enough, debbie was by her side the whole time sitting in bed with stacy in her arms rocking her back and forth trying to keep her relaxed and help anyway she could, stacy had relaxed into debbie's arms and fallen asleep but it didnt last long when she woke up in agony moaning and groaning

'ahhhhh it hurts oh god its so bad... debbie pushed the nurses button and they came running in

'stacy whats going on?

'its so bad please help

'im going to get the doctor it shouldnt be this bad... coming back a few minutes later with the doctor debbie got off the bed standing beside and holding her hand worry etched over her face

'stacy im going to feel your tummy.. she nodded and he pulled her gown up and felt her tummy 'stacy i think you have a bleed nurse get me the ultrasound machine now... 

'how did this happen? asked debbie

'it could be from bullet fragments im going to check now... when the nurse bought in the machine the doctor put some gel on her tummy and user the machine to look around her tummy

'stacy we need to take you in now before you bleed out, you have a bleed

'debbie... stacy said worried

'its okay baby im here.... as they got stacy prepped they were rolling her down the hallway with debbie right beside her coming to big doors

'debbie we have to take her in you cant go past this area... debbie nodded

'im scared deb

'i know you are just remember i will be here for you, i will wait for you to come back dont worry.. i love you stacy

'i love you too debbie... kissing stacy she pulled back as they rolled her in hearing stacy say forever made her emotions go crazy and she began to sob, a nurse came over to her 

'debbie sweet heart lets get you to the waiting room over here... debbie nodded and walked with the nurse to the waiting room and sat debbie down 'can i get you anything debbie?

'can you call my mum and mama please... handing her phone over to the nurse she made the phone call hoping they would hear the phone considering it was 3 in the morning

 

bea allie were fast asleep when bea's phone began ringing and it made them both jump, bea leaned over picking up her phone seeing debbie's name and she got worried straight away, pressing the call button

'debbie?

'hi is this bea?

'yes who is this?

'this is a nurse at the hospital and im here with debbie, 

'is everything alright?

'stacy's pain was really bad and when the doctor checked her over he discovered a bleed and she was rushed in to have surgery

'shit what about debbie? the nurse walked out of the room to talk to bea

'she is not doing well, she is crying hysterically and i think she needs you, she is asking for both of you

'tell her we are on our way thank you

'of course, she will be in the waiting room in the same ward

'alright tell debbie were coming.. hanging up the phone bea jumped out of bed her baby girl needed her

'bea whats going on?

'stacy has a bleed and was rushed into surgery, debbie is in a bad way and she is asking for both of us

'even me?

'yes you as well, im going are you coming?

'yes lets go... allie grabbed clothes and shoes going down the stairs

'allie your in undies and a bra

'i will get changed in the car debb needs us lets go... bea grabbed her keys and both there phones and wallets and they got into the car bea taking off at the speed of light and allie was getting dressed but was struggling as bea was driving like a crazy woman, once they pulled up they got out and ran inside going up the ward and almost falling out of the elevator and went into the ward looking for the waiting room, they ran into a nurse who directed to the room and when they got there they saw debbie was a mess, crying badly and bea's heart broke to see her this way, bea ran to debbie lifting her up and into her arms holding her tight

'mum... debbie croaked out

'its alright baby im here..debbie squeezed her mum tightly not sure what else to do... they stood there for a few minutes and debbie pulled back a little calmer than she had been, her mum was always able to help her calm down, allie went over and hugged her but as upset as debbie was she had to laugh at allie's state of dress

'did you forget how to get changed? she giggled, allie's buttons were all over the place and the top 2 were undone showing her bra, her pants were inside out and she had no shoes on they were in her hand

'shit babe i didnt even realise how you were dressed

'well we were in a hurry... allie said as she took her trackies off and put them on the right way, as bea helped her with the buttons on her shirt and she put her shoes on, 'plus your mum drove crazy and im surprised i didnt fall out of the car

'she gets like that when she is in a manic, thank you both for coming

'of course sweet heart we are always here for you.. lets sit down yea.. debbie nodded and they all sat down 'what happened debbie?

'that pain was bad mum so bad, she was crying and moaning and groaning so they gave her meds and she fell asleep for about half an hour but it started all over again so i called the doctor and they did an ultrasound and she has a bleed so they took her straight into surgery, she was so scared mum so am i, im petrified mum so much

'i know baby you just gotta think positive and hope for the best, i should call franky so she can tell her mum.. 

'yea good idea mum,

'i will be back guys... bea walked out into the corridor as allie sat beside debbie, pulling out her phone she scrolled down to franky's number and pressed the call button and it was answered after a couple rings

'bea? its the middle of the night whats wrong?

'im at the hospital.. this got franky's attention

'why? what happened? is stacy okay?

'the pain got bad and she has a bleed they rushed her into surgery

'shit alright what time is it now? bea moved her phone from her ear to check

'its nearly 3 o'clock 

'alright im coming now

'no franky its late i just called you to get you to tell danielle

'no red im coming now i can call dan in the morning from the hospital. i will be there soon

'alright thank you franky

'anytime red... hanging up the phone bea walked back into the room seeing allie and debbie fast asleep with debbie snuggled into allie's embrace, bea went and got a blanket from one of the nurses and drapped it over the 2 of them switching the light off and putting the tv on with the volume down, bea had been sitting there for half an hour when franky limped in and bea signalled for her to be quiet, franky went and sat down beside bea 

'any news yet?

'not yet

'when did they fall asleep?

'about 40 minutes ago, when we got here debbie was a mess and crying she calmed down when she saw us both

'thats good, you have always been able to calm her even just your presence 

'yea true and same with me, when deb is around im calm.. franky nodded 'the nurse called me and told me debbie asked for both of us, me and allie

'she really loves allie

'really

'yea she told me yesterday, she said she had never seen anyone look at another person the way allie looks at you, she said and i quote 'allie looks at mum like she hung the stars in the sky' bea giggled 'its good to see red, its good to see you happy

'thanks franky

'oh and dont think i dont see you staring at all like all the time, especially her ass... franky laughed as bea's cheeks went red 'its okay bea she does have a nice one

'hey dont be looking at her ass its mine.. she lightly shoved a laughing franky

'right right sorry, dont worry i got gidge to look at so i wont go near your little blondie

'good to hear but im not worried she would never touch you

'not when she has a fiery red head in her bed... bea smirked and leaned back on the couch 'i bet allie aint complaining about anything

'take it this way when she is yelling and screaming its to call my name out as she is... well you get it

'fucking ay im loving this side of you red, bondie is good for ya

'she definitely is... they both nodded and franky stood up

'im going to get coffee i will be back

'alright... franky wasnt gone long and she came back with 2 coffee's in hand handing one to bea and sitting down putting her legs on bea's lap who looked up at franky with her eye brow cocked 

'red dont look at me like that my ankle hurts

'why? what happened?

'i was being an idiot and i fell off my chair and my foot hit the table, it hurt like a bitch

'im sure.. bea lifted the leg of franky's jeans and saw it was red and swollen 'franky its really swollen

'i know i didnt put ice on it

'you should get some now and try reduce the swelling and get a doctor to bandage it

'im not going down to emergency and waiting 5 hours just to get it done, i will get over it

'i will ask the nurse for an ice pack... getting up bea went out to a nurse

'hi bea how is debbie doing? 

'better thank you for staying with her, she has fallen asleep with her other mum

'anytime

'any news on stacy yet?

'not yet love i will let you know when there is

'alright, random question but do you have a ice pack and a bandage?

'yes but why?

'my sister is here and she hurt her ankle at work today and its quite swollen

'where is she is will get the stuff and come and fix her up

'in the room with us

'alright i will be there in a couple minutes

'thank you.. bea went back to the room sitting on a chair now 'the nurse is gonna come and check you over boof head

'thanks red.. the nurse walked in and sat at the end of the couch putting her stuff down

'so what have you done to yourself?

'i fell off the chair at work and hit it against the table

'how did you manage to do that?

'like 3 of us were bored so we pushed each other around while sitting on our chairs without your feet touching the floor and i ended up falling

'obviously very busy at work... bea and the nurse laughed

'alright it doesnt look to bad i will strap it and put the ice pack on it... once the nurse put the bandage on and elevated her ankle she put the ice pack on and stood up 'all done just no more stupid stuff

'i will do my best

'that means she will wait till its healed to do something stupid

'ya got me red i just cant help it... 

'well try your best, i got other patients i will come back when i hear news

'thank you... bea sat back with franky and they sat there watching tv for a while franky fell asleep but bea stayed awake waiting on news, a couple hours later the doctor walked in with a nurse

'i have just finished surgery

'hold on i have to wake up the other... bea woke debbie, allie and franky

'sorry to wake you all but i have just finished surgery on stacy

'how did it go?

'it went well she ended up having 2 pieces of bullet fragments and they created the bleed, we removed them and stopped the bleed

'is she okay?

'she will be, we just moved her back to her room so you can go in, she will wake once the medication wares off so maybe a few hours

'okay thank you doctor, mum im going in

'alright baby we are coming... the doctor left as did debbie 'allie babe lets go in yea... she put her hand out and pulled allie up kissing her cheek

'red wait for me... franky huffed as she hobbled out the room with them

'what happened to this one

'she hurt her ankle at work

'no doubt doing something stupid

'is there any other way she does things

'true

'i am here you know

'oh we know franky.. allie and bea giggled as they walked down the hall back to the room

'such shit heads.. she mumbled... they walked into the room and sat down watching debbie holding stacy's hand, sitting there for a while franky looked at the time 

'red its 8.30 im going to ring the prison and let dan know whats happened 

'alright franky let me know what happens

'will do, i will be back soon guys... franky left and hobbled out of the room and going to the elevator and going down to the ground floor and going outside the hospital sitting down to make the phone call, she called the prison asking to speak to the governor and she was transferred considering she was on the approved list

'hello governor bennett speaking

'hi governor its franky doyle danielle's lawyer

'hi franky is everything okay?

'its is now but i need to give danielle an update on her daughter stacy

'alright if you dont mind waiting a few minutes franky i will send a guard to go and get her

'yea sure i would wait... franky was put on hold for a few minutes and than the phone went back on on 'franky i have you on loud speaker and danielle is here

'hi franky whats going on?

'in the middle of the night stacy was in a lot of pain and the doctor rushed her to surgery saying that she had a bleed, 

'oh shit is she okay?

'surgery went well and they removed 2 bullet pieces and stopped the bleed, the doctor said she will be fine

'thank god, thank you for being there franky

'i was called by bea she was here with allie and debbie who hasnt left the hospital or her bedside

'please tell them i said thank you, god i wish i was there

'i know dan but i will see you soon we have court today

'i thought that was tomorrow?

'it was but i moved it up to today, are you ready to fight for your life? it will be an all day thing and by the end of the day you could be out 

'im ready franky i have to be

'yea you do, you will be fine alright i will see you in an hour

'alright see you soon bye

'see ya... franky went to the cafe that just opened and got food and drinks for the girls and went back up to stacy's room

'hey girls here i bought coffee and food

'im not hungry

'debbie you need to eat you need to keep your strength up, you barely slept and it has been an emotional time.. franky handed debbie a toasted sandwich

'fine i will eat... once they all ate bea cleaned up and sat beside allie

'alright i have to go i have court soon i need to go and shower

'okay thanks for coming franky

'anytime, i will be back after court... franky left and the others sat allie flicking on the tv to watch the news

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

franky turned up to court in a blue business suit and briefcase in hand, checking which courtroom she was in she took off there walking into courtroom 3 and going to the front and sitting on the right side, the judge wasnt out yet but the courts lawyer was there so she introduced her self

'hi im franky doyle lawyer for danielle jenkinson

'nice to meet you im thomas andrews... they shook hands and went back to there desks as the judge came out

'please rise... everyone stood as the judge took his seat and danielle was being bought in and stood by franky 'please be seated

'today we are here for danielle jenkinson on the case against her now deceased husband is this correct?

'yes your honor.. said franky

'miss jenkinson has been imprisoned for how long?

'approximately 8 years your honor

'i have read through all the files associated with this case and i was surprised miss jenkinson ended up in prison.... turning to face the other lawyer 'can you please explain how miss jenkinson was found guilty of murder when she was defending herself from her violent husband? this judge was clearly different and it caught thomas off guard.. 

'your honor miss jenkinson killed her husband

'that may be true but if he hadnt come after her he would still be alive, by the looks of the records before the incident she had asked for help over 20 times from the police and nothing was done, she had a daughter in the middle of all of this violence and yet no one pushed to have this man put away.. what is the reason for this?

'your honor there was never enough evidence

'my courtroom will not be made a joke of and that statement was a joke, i have seen the photos and all the statements from danielle and other witnesses, im absolutely disgusted with how this woman has been treated from the law that is supposed to be protecting her, she should never have been in jail and it will change from now, miss jenkinson has missed out on 8 years of her daughters life and although i cannot go back in time to fix it i will do my best right now... turning to franky and danielle

'please rise miss jenkinson... danielle and franky rose from there seats

'miss jenkinson i apologise on behalf of the courts and the police as you should never been locked up, i am releasing you from wentworth prison and dropping all charges, i am also awarding you a settlement of $100.000 for each year you have spent locked up and have lost of your life and time with your daughter. i am also ordering a one million dollar payout for compensation from the police force for failure to protect you and your daughter , im utterly disgusted in how you have been treated and i hope you have a long and happy life, is there anything you would like to say?

'i would your honor.. thank you very much i appreciate you taking the time to go through my case and finding the floors in it, for years woman have been suffering at the hands of men and a lot of the time it has ended with the woman being murdered but the male sometimes doesnt get jail time or anything and it needs to stop, men were made to be stronger than woman and they were made to protect and honor a woman, i was lucky to get out when i did and although i would not wish anyone dead but it is between myself and daughter and him and my daughter will always come first, i hope the police make more of an effort to put the bad guys away and therefor prevent others being hurt.. thank you your honor

'i will take that on board and move to change laws to protect those in need... i order the release of miss danielle jenkinson as of now... he hit his gavel and danielle and franky jumped up hugging 

'oh my god franky i cant believe im free im finally free... thank you so much thank you 

'you deserve it dan go and be happy with your girl, 

'what do i do now? 

'you will be taken to the jail to get your stuff and you will be signed off for good, i will come pick you up in an hour

'alright i will see you than... danielle left with the 2 guards and taken back to the jail, dan packed her bags and was walked out from vera to the gate

'danielle i hope to never see you here again

'oh i never plan to come back here

'im sorry you went through everything you did 

'its okay i can appreciate life more now

'thats true, you better get going franky is waiting for you

'good bye governor... danielle left out of the gate running to franky and jumping on her

'i cant believe im free

'its a great feeling im sure. now lets go and see your girl i got a phone call saying stacy woke up

'great lets go....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

stacy had woken up and felt better than she had previously, she had just had a shower with the help of debbie and was walking out towards the bed

'oh i feel more human after a shower, thanks babe

'no worries baby... franky walked in and stood at the foot of the bed

'hey guys i have a surprise for you

'what is it? asked debbie as she and stacy sat on the end of the bed

'well i was in court today and my client was released

'okay whats that got to do with us?

'well i bought her here with me...... turning her head she faced the door with a big smile 'come in... when danielle walked in holding a huge bunch of flowers in front of her face franky laughed as she stood there 'yea alright put the flowers down so they can see ya... danielle put the flowers down and smiled

'mum.. stacy whispered as tears fell down her face 

'yes baby its me

'oh mum... stacy got up and went over to her mum throwing her arms around her holding her tight 'i cant believe your here

'i know baby me either but im out for good and all the charges have been dropped.. stacy's weight got heavy and bea saw she was struggling to keep herself up so she went over to stacy

'come on stacy lets get you in bed... bea helped stacy to the bed laying her down and debbie putting the blanket over her. when debbie turned around she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by danielle

'thank you so much for looking after my girl... pulling back dan kissed debbie's cheek

'i always will she is everything to me... 

'im glad you have each other

'me too, come sit with stacy... danielle sat with stacy holding her hand

'mum how did this happen?

'its all thanks to franky, 

'nah its all good dan i didnt do much, 

'yes you did, if it wasnt for you franky i would still be in jail

'franky what did happen? asked allie

'i didnt have to do much, i handed over all the evidence a few days ago and the judge saw she was wrongly convicted so he dropped all the charges and she was released immediately, dan was also awarded $100,000 for each year she was incarcerated falsely and was also ordered a compensation payout of one million dollars from the police department. 

'wow i cant believe your free mum after so long, thank you franky thank you so much i dont know how to repay you

'i didnt do much the judge blasted the other lawyer and he plans to change a few laws to benefit the abused, i was just there looking pretty... allie scoffed and bea giggled 'hey blondie dont you start

'whatever franky. okay i think we should celebrate so i will go and get us some food, dan what would you like? your first meal as a free woman

'god a free woman sounds crazy, how about steak? that would be good.. 

'mum i still have your atm card i kept it

'really?

'yes i wanted a reminder of you all the time and whenever i use mine i see yours and thats everyday, in my phone there are the cards give them one to get food

'no wait i dont need money

'you cant pay for all of us allie

'why not? were all family so its a family meal, no more talking about it i will be back soon, franky call bridget to come here... franky nodded

'i will come with you babe

'alright sexy lets go.. allie and bea walked out holding hands going into the elevator going to to the ground floor and walking to the car

'thats great about dan, im so happy she is out

'me too bea, she and stacy can be a family again

'yea and we need to help them out as much as we can

'yea i was thinking about that 

'oh yea

'hmm i think we should offer for them to stay with us until stacy is better, what do you think?

'we have the room so its fine with me, we can ask them when we get back to the room... they got in the car and put there seat belts 'where to allie?

'go to tony's steak house and we can get food there

'they dont do take out

'dont worry tony owes me a favour he will do it for me.. bea nodded and drove to tony's and parked the car and they got out walking in together and the manager realised who she was straight away

'allie its so good to see you

'hi andy its good to see you, is your dad here?

'sure let me get him... bea saw a tall guy a little muscly and walked straight up to allie picking her up and twirling her around

'my beautiful i havnt seen you in ages, are you okay?

'put me down tony... allie laughed as he kissed her cheek, once he put her down she grabbed bea's hand again

'im good tony really, i want you to meet someone special to me my girlfriend bea, bea this is tony he helped me while i was on the streets, whenever i saw him he made me food and gave me money, he is like my dad

'allie she is beautiful... bea blushed as she shook his hand

'yes she is tony

'okay what can i do for you today?

'we are celebrating something and need some take away a big order

'of course here is the menu what do you want? they both looked through the menu choosing what to get

'we will start with the steak plate 2 of them cause its one platter between 4, we will have 2 seafood platters, 2 large garden salads, 2 large potato salads and give me 2 orders of your special bread

'okay it will be about 15 minutes, why dont you take a seat and have a glass of wine

'babe you up for that?

'sure.. they sat down and had a glass of red wine as they waited for the food which didnt take too long and tony came back with there orders

'here you go ladies and allie i put in a couple bottles of wine and a couple of soft drink and some of the special potato bake you love, there is also a few trays of tiramisu 

'thank you so much tony, you have always been there for me

'always my darling... kissing bea and allie's cheek allie paid tony only charging half much to allie's annoyance and than they left and drove back to the hospital, they went inside going up to the ward going into the waiting room and it was empty, bea went to a nurse to ask for plates and cutlery which they were happy to provide, allie set up the food while bea went and got everyone and they came in and sat down stacy in a wheelchair

'mmm this smells so good, thanks mama and mum

'no worries sweet heart this is from my favourite place tony's 

'i didnt think they delivered

'they dont but i know the owner so he did it for me

'got connections ay?

'something like that... allie smiled leaning over to kiss debbie's cheek bea smiled at the interaction, allie and debbie hadnt said they love each other yet but she knew they did, they had a great relationship and they have both helped each other out in there own ways. bea was nudged by franky and when she turned she saw her smiling

'did you ever think you would find someone that would love your daughter as much as you do?

'not in a million years, she is perfect franky... looking over at allie 'so perfect.. she said as her eyes lit up when allie and debbie were messing around trying to out do each other with how much food they could eat, once they finished eating bea and allie packed the leftovers and threw the rubbish out and pouring them all drinks and taking out dessert

'god im full to the brim thank you allie and bea

'anytime dan, listen allie and i would like to talk to you and stacy about something

'okay what up?

''we would like you both to stay with us while stacy is recovering, we have plenty of room and we could all be there to help

'we cant ask you to do that bea

'your not we are offering, plus i know debbie would be more happier if she could be around stacy all the time and help her recover, we have 2 spare room and i think we can have stacy set up in the down stairs room, as much as debbie would like her in her own room stacy cant do the stairs

'muuum... debbie's cheeks blushed red making stacy laugh

'you cute babe.... 

'no im not

'you so are.. kissing debbie's lips to shut her up debbie smiled and shook her head

'so we can set stacy up down stairs and you in the upstairs room

'are you sure about this? i know stacy has her own home and now that im out i can look after her

'i know but you also need time to adjust to the outside and you will need help and if we can help we want to, 

'stacy what do you think?

'spending more time with debbie? hmm yea i guess so.. 

'you could always go home and i wont see you till your better.. debbie countered 

'but i have a boo boo and who will kiss it better for me... stacy smirked

'i guess i could help out there, 

'good its settled you will come stay with us from today

'but stacy isnt out for a couple days

'i know but if you want to come stay with us from today we would like that, were going to be spending a lot of time together and we can get to know each other

'thats true, alright but first i need to go shopping and get clothes, shoes everything really

'ah thats where i come in, i love shopping and we can go and get everything you need

'i would love that but i dont want to leave stacy just yet

'thats fine there is a late night center we can go to

'great thank you

'she loves too shop this one so be careful

'hey im not that bad babe

'yea sure your not.. they all laughed, spending the rest of the day together and when stacy fell asleep around 7.30 the day taking its toll on her allie and danielle headed to the shops and bea, franky and bridget headed to bea's house setting up the 2 spare rooms with fresh sheets and blankets and making sure they had everything they needed, bridget and franky left and allie and dan came home about 2 hours later putting all the shopping bags on the table

'allie thats not all yours is it?

'no babe just this bag here.. she smirked

'what did you do?

' i bought us something

'like what? allie pulled out the matching t-shirts and held them up, bea's one had -my girl is an A- and allie's saying -my girl is a bea- bea had to laugh at her cheeky girlfriend

'thank you i love it... kissing allie's lips and taking her shirt

'you most welcome beautiful, alright dan let me show you to your room and you can unpack all your stuff... they helped danielle with her shopping up stairs and into the spare room placing everything on the bed

'here we go, there's a bed, a couple of cupboards, chester draws and 2 side tables, if there is anything you need just ask if you cant find it, an extra blanket and pillows are in the cupboard, towel cupboard is right here, please make yourself at home, eat drink, watch tv whatever you want and our room is just down the hall

'thank you both so much, i really appreciate it

'your welcome here anytime, im heading to bed im buggered.. said bea

'me too im wiped, good night dan

'good night girls... allie went to the room while bea locked up the house and going into there room a couple minutes later, allie was already in bed her eyes struggling to stay open

'go to sleep babe

'i need you close to me first... bea smiled

'alright im just going to use the bathroom.. bea washed her face and brushed her teeth and than got into bed both too lazy to strip down, once in bed allie snuggled into bea's body both of them falling asleep


	27. ass hole

stacy had come out a week later and while bea carried her bag danielle pushed the wheel chair with debbie holding stacy's hand as they exited the hospital allie waiting with the car for them

'hey stacy how you doing?

'im okay but im so ready to get into a proper bed.. 

'im sure i have no doubt lets get you home yea.. stacy nodded as allie lifted her up to her feet guiding her to the car and sit her down 'alright?

'yes thank you.. stacy breathed heavily, although she was out of hospital she had a lot of recovery to do and her breathing wasnt the best considering the 2 operations, her body needed time to heal

'deb sweet heart sit in the back with stacy

'what about mum and danielle?

'your mum has her car here they will come in that.. debbie got in the back and put stacy's seat belt on gently

'bea where is your car parked?

'just over there, dan do you want to come with me or go with allie?

'i will come with you bea. 

'alright, babe im gonna get something for lunch any suggestions?

'bridget and franky are at our place as well so maybe just chicken and chips with salad

'yea good idea, we wont be long let me put the wheel chair in the car.. once bea put the chair in she kissed allie and took off to her car followed by danielle, they got into there car and drove to the take away shops both of them getting out and walking in

'hi miss what can i get you??

'can i get 3 whole chickens cut up into 8 pieces, 2 large hot chips, 2 large garden salads, a large potato salad and a large pasta salad please

'sure love it will be about 10 minutes

'okay can i pay now

'sure its $65 even

'oh im gonna grab 2 bottles of coke the big ones and 2 bottles of lemonade

'okay sure thats $83.50..bea handed over her card paying and waiting outside for the food sitting with danielle

'hows the job hunting going?

'good i got a job at a cake shop 

'thats great when do you start?

'on monday

'is it full time?

'its casual so i have 4 shifts a week right now and if i want they have said i can do up to seven depending on me

'thats so good to hear, do they know you were in prison?

'yes they saw the new paper about my story and they have no problem with it, the owners are actually a lesbian couple and one of them were in a very domestic relationship with her ex girlfriend and she nearly died at her hands, 

'what happened to her?

'one night after they broke up her ex turned up at her house high as hell like really high on ice, she entered her house with a knife chasing her down and stabbing her ten times, she was in a coma for 3 months and when she woke her ex was sent to jail on murder charges, she got 35 years on attempted murder, trespassing and assault with a deadly weapon and when they looked into the medical records they added abuse giving an extra 12 years, her current wife was one of the nurses at the hospital and they fell in love and have been together for 5 years

'wow thats crazy, i never realised how many people suffer domestic violence

'me neither to be honest but in prison i spoke to at least 10 woman that killed there partners because they had no other choice, so many woman that went for help to the authorities but nothing was ever done, they all say get an AVO like as if a piece of paper do anything to help

'yea i know thats what the police kept telling me, i went to them twice and never again until i stabbed him

'what happened? if you dont mind me asking?

'its fine you should know your part of the family, i was beaten and raped by harry for years and one day i came home early from work and i heard noises coming from upstairs and as i walked up there it got louder and it sounded like debbie was crying and yelling, i ran up and went into her room seeing him on top of her raping her, i lost it and i dragged him off her and out of the room throwing him down the stairs, i ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and stabbed him, the police came and i told them everything, he got sent to jail and i got let after a trial i got off 

'wow thats crazy poor debbie

'yea she really struggled for a long time and it wasnt until stacy came along, she bought debbie back to us, after everything happened debbie shut down completely and when she tried going to university but she couldnt handle it so she came home and got a job instead, she was better being at home but not the same, her anxiety and depression took a hold of her when harry went away and it calmed down as time went on but school set her off again, when she came back home she began cooking like really cooking, steak, whole chickens, bbq's desserts, cookies you name it she did it all and she told me it helped her keep calm when she felt out of control, she even helped allie with her own anxiety and depression and showed her how to cook and they do all the time now, when stacy came into her life it all changed she was so sweet to her, stacy showed debbie how she should be treated and debbie is back to the happy girl i missed so much, your girl is a gem dan and im so happy they are together

'she is one of a kind, stacy is the same ya know, i guess stacy and debbie have taken the same path except for the rape its been the same, when her dad died and i got sent to jail i saw the light in her eyes disappear until debbie came along and changed her, when stacy told me about debbie her whole face lit up with happiness and i was so happy my girl found someone, they have both had a shit run but i think things will be good for them as they support each other through life

'i agree.... there number was called and they collected there order and getting in the car going home, they entered the house and placed the food on the table allie was cleaning up the house and debbie and stacy were sitting on the couch

'hey guys hungry?

'yea mum

'come and eat... bea helped debbie take stacy to the table and get her settled, danielle came over with plates and cutlery 'you guys start im gonna get allie, where is franky and bridget?

'there just setting up stacy's stuff in her room, 

'okay i will get them... once bea told franky and bridget to go and eat she went outside to see allie hanging up the washing

'hey babe food is here

'oh great im hungry, let me just finish this.. 

'i will help... they hung up the washing and allie kissed bea

'thank you baby, lets eat... allie held bea's hand and pulled her inside and they sat down franky handing them a plate

'mmm it smells so good, bea do you want the lg of the chicken?

'yes please.. once they all ate allie cleaned up the kitchen 

'stacy do you want to have a shower?

'yes please

'would it be okay if me and debbie helped you? bea asked

'umm if you dont mind, mum is it okay if bea helps me this time and i would really like for you to lay with me after so we can talk

'sure sweet heart, i will get you some clothes 

'thanks mum, okay lets go... bea and debbie took stacy for a shower sitting her on the chair and bea stood back letting debbie wash her down not wanting to overstep, once done bea wrapped a towel around stacy and walked her to her bedroom where her mum was and sat her down on the bed

'i got it from here bea thank you so much

'no problem at all, if you need anything please dont hesitate to call for me

'thank you so much... bea went out of the room leaving dan and debbie to help stacy, bea sat down with franky and bridget

'where is allie?

'cleaning.. franky nodded her head to allie on the balcony hosing it down and bea frowned 'whats with all the cleaning red? your house is always so clean you can eat off the floor

'i dont know franky, everyday she gets into cleaning like a clean freak for a few hours a day

'hmm she could feel anxious.. said bridget

'you think so?

'could be, how has she been this last couple of weeks?

'she has been good but i have realised after she went to the university a couple weeks to find a film student to help her with work she has been a little erratic i guess, i just thought it was a little hard being back at work and i have kept my eyes on her as much as i can

'did something happen at the uni red?

'i dont know, she didnt say anything to me

'let me go talk to her.. said franky

'is that a good idea? what do you think bridget?

'someone should talk to her and i think she is the best person

'why?

'cause she talks to me if her mind is a whirl and your her partner but franky when you talk to her be gentle and dont push. let the conversation flow

'alright gidge... franky stood up 'red relax i will be gentle

'i trust you franky... franky walked outside to the balcony getting herself wet in the process as allie didnt realise franky came out

'ah fuck allie its cold

'shit sorry franky i didnt see you

'its fine no worries... franky sat on the chair to try and dry off as allie cleaned around her 'so hows it going?

'all good

'how is it being back at work?

'its been good, i have had 5 jobs in the last 2 weeks which is good and i have 10 booked over the next 3 weeks

'thats great, you got a uni student to help you yea? allie nodded

yea i got her a couple weeks ago she is great and eager to learn

'was there a lot of students to chose from?

'there was a class of 20 and after i spoke to the guy in charge he took me all to them... franky saw allie roll her eyes 

'what was that?

'what was what?

'you rolled your eyes why?

'its nothing

'did something happen at the uni? allie didnt say anything franky stood up taking the hose off her turning the nozzle to turn the water off and dropping it to the floor, she pulled allie to sit down crouching in front of her 'allie you can trust me, tell me what happened... allie was silent for a couple minutes before she began to talk

'the dean touched me

'how? tell me exactly what happened?

'i walked into his office and spoke to him about needing a uni student to work for me and he said they had a class and he would take me to them.. i walked beside him down the hallways and when we turned to another hallway he pushed me under the stairs and put his hand in my jeans and kissed me, i tried pushing him off but he was so strong he only stopped because he heard someone coming and he pulled back saying that if i said anything i would regret it, i was scared so when we went to the class room he left and i never said anything

'im sorry allie... allie shrugged 'why didnt you tell anyone? not even bea?

'franky look around stacy got shot, debbie is a mess, danielle just got out of jail, bea is trying to hold everyone up so my issue isnt important

'are you kidding? of course it is, allie you need to dob him in, you need to go to the police

'no way franky i wont do it i wont bring more crap with me more than i already have..

'allie you need to do something about it, im going to get bea you need to tell her

'im not telling her shit

'yes you are... allie shook her head 'you know trust to bea is very important and if you dont tell her she would feel betrayed

'fuck franky thats a low blow

'did it work?

'fine but you tell her i cant bare to see the disappointment in her face, i just keep disappointing her

'no you dont allie, you have no idea how happy you make her plus this isnt your fault its his fault, im going to talk to bea... allie nodded and stayed seated as franky walked inside 

'what happened franky?

'umm i dont know how to tell you but your not gonna like it... franky sat down telling bea what happened and franky could tell bea was trying hard to stay calm her jaw clenching and hands going white and she clenched the table in anger 'red i need you to stay calm

'calm? bea laughed sarcastically 'im gonna kill the fucker

'no your not, right now i need you to go and support allie, she thinks you would be disappointed in her

'why would she think that??

'she recons she brings trouble to you and with everything going on right now around here she doesnt want to burden you

'she could never be a burden i just want her happy and healthy, im going to see allie 

'alright red how about i make dinner for everyone tonight 

'that would be a big help franky thank you

'no worries gidge and i will go to the shops do you need anything?

'can you get stacys' pain killers please.. she said handing over the script and some money 'can you also get some bread, milk, cheese, eggs and tomatoes 

'sure red we will be back soon... bridget and franky left and bea made her way outside allie was looking at something on her phone, she heard bea come out but didnt look up not wanting to see the judgement, bea walked over to her taking her phone from her hands and putting it on the table, pulling allie up and into her arms squeezing her tight

'im sorry bea... allie mumbled into her shoulder

'you have nothing to be sorry for, im sorry he thought it was okay to touch you, i love you allie and im not upset or angry im just so sorry your dealing with this on your own

'i didnt want to burden you, there is so much going on

'yes there is but your on top of my list babe and you always will be... pulling back she kissed allie's lips 'you should go to the police

'no baby please i cant go through all that crap, they will look at my history and either blame me or say i asked for it... bea knew this but it didnt make it okay

'its not fair for him to get away with this allie

'i know but just let it go please... bea huffed but dropped it.... for now

'franky and bridget will be back later to make dinner, deb is with stacy and dan catching up so why dont you come upstairs with me?? allie nodded and they went up to there room closing the door behind them, they both took there jeans off and crawled into bed allie laying her head on bea's chest

'allie can you promise me something?

''like what?

'please dont ever keep anything from me, especially something so important

'yea i wont sorry

'its okay just in the future you need to know im here for you... allie kissed bea's chest

'your right i should have told you straight away it wont happen again.. 

'good... they relaxed for a while and allie ended up falling asleep which bea was thankful considering she had not stopped these last couple weeks, constantly cleaning, driving, getting food, cooking just on the go all the time, bea stayed up for a little bit longer thinking how to deal with what happened, deciding to talk to franky she too dosed off for a little while

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie woke up alone in bed and stretched like a Cheshire cat her bones cracking, throwing the covers off her body she went into the shower deciding to freshen up, stripping her clothes off and turning the water on till it was warm enough and got in the hot water cascading over her body humming in pleasure, picking up the shampoo she washed her hair and rinsing than applying conditioner and washed her body, once clean she turned the water off and got out smiling when bea was standing there with a warm towel for her wrapping it around the blonde's body and bea's strong arms around her body

'thank you... allie whispered in bea's ear

'for what?

'for being here for me, for understanding, for loving me and for being you

'i will always love you, i couldnt stop even if i wanted too which i dont, i love you and i hate what happened to you

'i know me too.. pulling back bea kissed her lips

'lets get you dressed my beautiful girl dinner is ready

'im not really hungry babe

'just try eat something please

'alright... allie got dressed and they went downstairs debbie, stacy and danielle sitting at the table and franky and bridget in the kitchen bringing the food over. 

'sit down beautiful.. allie sat down and bea went into the kitchen stopping franky in her tracks 'after dinner i want you to come with me

'where too?

'i need to talk to you so im gonna say we are going to get dessert and you say your coming with me and no one else.. franky nodded and handed bea the salad bowl

'alright take this and sit down... they all sat down as the food was put down in the middle 

'its looks and smells great franky

'thanks dan but its not much

'not much? she scoffed 'you made lasagne, home made sweet potato chips with thyme, salad and home made bread its fantastic thank you for cooking and tomorrow i will cook

'okay great. everyone dig in.. they all made there plates debbie putting stacy's for her. they chatted about stacy's recovery and her physio in the next couple of months, allie only had a piece of bread and a bit of chips which didnt go unnoticed by franky and bea, once they finished eating bridget and danielle cleaned up

'im going to get something for dessert

'i will come with you red

'alright lets go. does anyone need anything while im out?

'mum can you please get donuts?

'sure baby, stacy, danielle anything in particular for you?

'im good with whatever thanks

'same for me bea

'alright we wont be long... bea grabbed her keys and went into the kitchen to talk to bridget 'please keep an eye on allie for me she barely ate and has been quiet

'i got her bea no worries

'thank you, we wont be long... franky and bea got into the car and began driving

'so whats up red?

'im going to do something about the guy at the university

'like what?

'im not sure allie wont go to the police so he need to pay for what he did

'i agree red i think to start with we write to the head of education and than we confront him ourselves

'no franky your not getting involved i just need ideas from you

'too late red if your in so am i so lets do this, i will draft up an email tonight and send it through with what happened

'alright

'tomorrow we go and talk to him

'allie cant know

'she wont right now but she will find out, red she is going to be angry you know that

'i know but i wont allow anyone to get away with hurting her

'i get it red if it was gidge i would do the same

'alight good when you do the email later tonight send it to me too please and we can go tomorrow at lunch time

'its a plan.. they arrived back home and entered placing the box of krispy kreme's and a chocolate and caramel cheesecake on the table debbie coming through from the lounge room

'hey mum what did you get?

'krispy kremes and cheesecake, can you please ask everyone what they want?

'sure mum... debbie went into the lounge room and came back through 'danielle, stacy and i want a piece of cake and a donut please and bridget wants cheese cake... bea made the plates and debbie handed them out

'how about allie?

'she doesnt want anything

'okay thanks baby you go sit down i will be in there soon... 

'red make yourself a plate and sit next to her and feed her, she has to eat something she barely ate

'yea alright... bea put a piece of cake and 2 donuts on a plate and franky doing the same and they went and sat next to there girls, bea took a fork full for herself and held one out for allie

'no thank you

'babe just taste it its nice

'i dont want any

'just have some allie, i know what your doing and i wont allow you... allie eyed bea and eventually opened her mouth making bea smile

'happy?

'its a start but were not finished, so take this and eat it.. she said handing over a glazed donut 'eat that and i will be

'fine... they all ate there desserts and relaxed for a while.... 'gidge we got to go i got some things to do before we sleep

'alright baby... standing up they said there good bye's franky promising to send the email to bea when its finished. debbie put on a movie for them to all watch choosing a drama so there wasnt any laughing to hurt stacy. before starting stacy took her pain med and got comfortable in debbie's arms, half way through stacy fell asleep

'debbie let me take her to bed

'how mum?

'i will carry her gently.. bea picked stacy up and followed debbie to her room as debbie pulled the blankets back and bea laid her down gently, stacy was out of it the medication taking a toll on her body. 

'thanks mum

'anytime baby, you call me or any of us if you need anything, i will leave my phone on loud so call me

'i will thank you. im going to bed too good night

'good night baby.. bea went to walk out but was stopped by debbie

'mum whats going on with mama?

'what do you mean?

'mum im not stupid whats going on with her? 

'something happened at the uni a couple of weeks ago

'like what?

'i dont want you to worry deb

'i already am so spill it.... bea told debbie what happened with allie and debbie was so angry 'what the fuck mum thats bullshit, why the fuck do men think its okay to put there hands on a woman? why does he think its okay to touch her like that? bea could see her daughters face go red with anger

'come here debbie... debbie went into her mums arms hugging her tightly 'it will be okay i promise, i will take care of this.... debbie nodded into her chest

'its not right mum

'i know, 

'what can i do to help? pulling back holding her daughters face in her hands rubbing her thumb over her cheeks

'i dont want her falling back into her anxiety and depression so just keep talking and keep her involved, im not re-opening the office for a couple more weeks at least so i will be around and so will franky and bridget so i want us to all stay together and support each other

'alright mum, tell mama i love her and if she ever needs me i am there

'i will sweet heart, you go to sleep

'good night mum

'good night baby.. bea kissed debbie's cheek and left the room going to sit with allie and danielle

'im off too bed good night girls

'night dan.. they both replied and she took off upstairs

;are you okay?

'yea

'umm debbie knows... allie nodded but didnt say anything 'im sorry she knew something was up and she was worried, she said to tell you she loves you and if you need anything to know she is there for you.... bea could see the tears rolling down allie's cheek's and she turned to put her face into bea's chest finally allowing herself to feel the emotions of what happened. when it comes to someone like allie who has been taken advantage of on multiple occasions and now she had finally found someone who cares for her and looks after her she thought she was done with all the bad shit in her life but this brings it all up again, bea held allie tightly kissing her head trying to comfort her

'shuu baby its okay im here.. im here for you no matter what.... they sat there for a while and allie started to relax a little and her crying slowed down and eventually she had fallen asleep on bea almost pinning her to the couch... bea laid there stroking her fingers through allie's hair, allie's warm body laying on top of her made her feel content and she too had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped protectively around allie.... bea was woken by a quiet whisper in here ear and she opened her eyes to see debbie standing there

'mum your sleeping on the couch

'hmm we fell asleep here, are you okay debbie?

'yea i just came out for water. you should get too bed or your body will ache in the morning

'hmm yea we will, 

03.  
'alright im going back to bed night

'night baby.. bea looked at allie her hair splatted over her shoulder 'allie? shaking her a little but allie just groaned

'allie babe we need to get to bed... allie groaned again

'beaaaa we are in bed

'no were not were on the couch.. allie opened her eyes and looked around her eyes finally landing on big brown ones

'shit sorry baby

'its fine but lets get to bed there is a pillow up my ass... allie giggled

'such a perv.. getting up she pulled bea up and they went upstairs switching the tv and lights off on there way up. when they got to there room they fell into bed exhaustedly snuggling up to each other under the covers

'hmm much better

'agreed although sleeping on you isnt a bad thing trust me.. bea kissed allie's cheek and they both fell asleep again

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day bea met franky at her office and when she pulled up franky was waiting outside so she got into bea's car and they headed to the university

'where is allie?

'at home with debbie and stacy, danielle went to work to get her ID and work shirt

'did you get my email?

'yes it was perfect, did you get a reply?

'yes 2 people from the board are going to be there in about half an hour

'good i want him dealt with or i will lose my shit

'no worries red we will take care of it... bea nodded as franky put her hand on bea's forearm.. the drive only took 10 minutes and they got out going into the main building meeting the receptionist

'hi girls what can i do for you?

'hi im franky and this is bea and we would like to talk to jake stewart the dean please

'i will call him through to see if he is available, what is this in regards too?

'its a personal matter... she nodded and made a phone and after a few words she hung up

'you can go through, its the big brown door with the gold handle

'thank you... franky and bea walked over to the door knocking and entering

'hi im the dean here jake stewart and you are? he said as he stood to shake there hands

'im franky doyle and this is bea smith

'please have a seat... they all sat down 'so what can i do for you?

'well bea's partner here came to visit you a couple of weeks ago

'who?

'allie novak gorgeous blonde, drop dead sexy body and blue eyes

'oh yes i remember her, so whats this about? bea decided to stay quiet till she was ready

'allie novak is my client

'your client?

'yes i am a lawyer and i represent her, allie told me you made a move on her... stopping for a few seconds 'forcefully

'i dont know what your talking about

'im talking about the fact that you pushed her into a wall under the stairs and kissed her putting your hand down her pants, im talking about the fact that you took advantage of her and touched her without her permission... jake crossed his arms leaning back in his chair smirking 'anything to say about it?

'she asked for it.... franky grabbed bea's arm keeping her grounded silently telling her to stay seated

'how do you figure that?

'she begged me to touch her, she wanted me to pound her.. hard.. i guess she wasnt happy at home

'so when she said 'no' that was her begging for more was it?

'oh come on its not that big of a deal so i touched her a little, she is hot and i wanted a root and i thought she would be a good slut to fuck... that was it for bea she stood up launching across the table landing on top of him as he fell off the chair, she punched him a couple times in the face and franky came around the table pulling bea off him and as she did a couple of quick things happened, bea kicked hard in the groin and the door opened 2 people walking through the sound of jake groaning in pain

'you fucking bitch

'whats going on here? one of the 2 ladies that came in said

'she attacked me for no reason

'mr stewart we heard everything and the police are on there way.. 

'she attacked me i want to press charges... just than the police came into the room

'who called us?

'i did you need to arrest him he attempted to rape a woman.., the copper nodded and put hand cuffs on jake

'i want her arrested she assaulted me.. he said nodding his head towards bea

'red its okay i will get you out

'yea alright... turning around they handcuffed her as well

'tell allie i said sorry

'she will understand red but your probably in the dog house... bea scoffed and both bea and jake were escorted out of the building and into separate police cars leaving franky with the 2 people from the board

'hi im franky doyle and the lawyer of allie novak and bea smith also there my sister, how did you hear everything?

'there is a monitor we installed in here a few weeks ago without anyone knowing except the receptionist, there has been complaints from other students of him touching them and we needed proof, when we got here we wanted to turn it on and watch knowing you 2 were in here and well lets say we have footage to hammer him

'can you send me a copy please?

'of course i will do it right now and i will send it to you and the police as well

'great thank you

'lets go get bea out of jail.. one of the woman laughed 'she is a feisty one

'oh dont i know it

'i have never seen anyone launch across a table like that and once she did thats when we came in, i got to say i would never mess with bea thats for sure

'when it comes to bea if you say anything about her girlfriend or debbie she will go crazy on your ass, actually if anyone said anything about her loved ones she does not hold back

'she is a good one to have in your corner thats for sure

'that she is, thank you for coming, 

'thats what were here for now lets go get bea out 

'alright and i better call allie and tell her what happened she wont be happy and bea will be in the dog house but it will be fun to watch it happen.. they all laughed and took off taking bea's car and the 2 board members took there own, arriving at the station they all went inside and gave the dvd with a copy of the footage and gave there statements, when franky came out allie was standing there looking furious

'what the hell franky?

'calm down allie it wasnt meant to be like this he was meant to get fired and thats it but shit just happened

'happened? bea is in jail

'yea and i will get her out so just take a seat... half an hour later bea was released and when she came out she was met with an angry looking allie standing there her hand on her hip, foot tapping and eyebrow raised

franky couldnt help but nudge the girls with her and they giggles till allie looked at them and they stopped.. 

'LETS.... GO.... NOW!!!!! bea dropped her head looking at the floor and sheepishly walked out of the police station

'franky i will deal with you later

'blondie dont be like that

'dont blondie me your supposed to look after her

'i did 

'we are standing in a police station

'yes but she didnt kill him luckily.. 

'oh my god im going to take her home, 

'where is your car franky?

'at work i have to go back there now

'well i will come there in an hour to pick up her car

'yes boss.. allie left the station seeing bea leaning on the car looking everywhere but at allie, they got in the car and drove home in silence, going inside the house allie putting her stuff on the table and turning to bea

'didnt i ask you to leave it alone?

'yes but....

'no buts bea i told you to leave it alone cause this would happen, you got arrested and your knuckles are bruised and bleeding

'im fine and i dont care that i got arrested i would do it all over again.. just than debbie walked into the kitchen hearing shouting 

'what do you mean you got arrested?

'oh yea your mum is a real go getter today.. allie huffed and picked up her keys and her wallet 'im going to get your car and do some things i will be back later on try explaining to your daughter what stupid thing you did today... walking towards the door she left slamming the door behind her making bea jump

'jesus mum what did you do? i have never seen her so angry

'franky and i went to talk to the guy that was inappropriate with allie

'oh god that must have gone well considering your bloody hands and being arrested

'we only planned to talk to him and had organised 2 people from the board of education were meeting us there, we talked to him before they got there and he was saying all this crap about allie and i lost it, i didnt mean to but he deserved it

'did mama know you were going there?

'no she told me to just drop it all but if we did drop it it would show he can do it to anyone

'i get it mum but you gotta see where she is coming from, you left here saying you had to see franky and a few hours later she is picking you up from the police station

'yea i know.. bea huffed as she sat down

'im gonna get the first aid kit, go run your hand under warm water to clean it... bea nodded and rinsed her hand and sat down at the table as debbie came back. she took out the saline cleaning the few cuts and put a bandage over it

'thanks deb

'anytime mum

'hows stacy doing?

'she is alright, she is watching a movie with her mum

'thats good they have missed out on a lot of time

';they sure have, im going to make dinner do you know when mama will be back?

'no baby all i know is she is super pissed.. 

'thats for sure. you should go have a shower and i will cook, just put a plastic bag over your hand, is it sore?

'the adrenaline is wearing off and its starting to throb badly

'here take a couple of pain killers.. handing her mum a bottle of water and a couple tablets bea took them and headed upstairs and into her bathroom, wrapping a plastic bag around her hand she stripped down and got into the shower, she was thinking how she would make it up to allie she really stuffed up but to be honest she didnt regret it and wished franky didnt pull her off him. finishing her shower she got out and dried putting on her robe and some undies and going back down stairs going into the kitchen

'she's still not back?

'no mum just give her some time.. 

'i will, what can i do to help?

'im putting the steaks on now and the mash is nearly finished so if you want you can make the mushroom sauce

'will do. bea made the sauce and put it in a jug setting it on the table, bea also set the table and went and got danielle and stacy helping stacy to the table

'alright?

'im good thank you bea.. debbie bought over a tray with steaks, a bowl of the mashed potato and a bowl of salad... 

'everyone can eat... bea made a plate for allie and putting it in the oven to keep it warm. once they ate bea cleaned up the kitchen looking at the time allie had been gone for a couple of hours, once she finished cleaning she picked up her phone trying to call allie but allie didnt answer and bea groaned throwing her phone on the bench

'just give her more time mum she will be home soon

'its 8.30 deb im worried

'i know just give her some more time... just than a text came through picking up her phone it was from allie.... 'i will be home in a couple hours

'its mama?

'yea she said she will be home in a couple hours, i wonder where she is?

'im sure she is fine if she wasnt she would tell you even if you are in the dog house.. debbie giggled

'shut up you.. bea shoved her daughter playfully 'gee how am i gonna get out of it?

'i dont know but you got a lot of sucking up to do

'i recon so, where is stacy?

'danielle is helping her shower

'you go help baby i will finish tidying up... debbie went to the bathroom and bea cleaned up around the house keeping herself busy, her phone rang made her jump and she picked it up hoping it was allie but it was franky instead

'hello

'hey red you alright?

'im fine franky you?

'i got in trouble by gidge seems im on the couch for tonight at least

'sorry franky

'its fine red so how angry is allie?

'fuming, we came home she told me off like im a child and went to pick up my car

'that was like 4 hours ago

'i know, she text me saying she will be home in a couple of hours

'damn your in big shit

'yep, 

'after you left i spoke to the police and they are dropping your charges as he provoked you

'thats great thanks franky, what about jake?

'he has court tomorrow 

'that quick?

'yea cause they have the video of him confessing to it they dont need anyone else to be there but im going thats for sure

'what do you think he will get?

'not as much as he deserves so probably 2-3 years in jail, the girls from the board went back to the school after you left and spoke to the girls that had lodged complaints about him touching them inappropriately and they have given there own statements, plus they reviewed the videos for the last few weeks and it shows him touching a few of the girls and one of them he had sex with but there not sure if it was consensual but either way its against the law to sleep with a student 

'i hope he goes down big time

'lets hope so red. well i better go gidge is giving me a look, enjoy the couch red

'you too franky.. they laughed and hung up the phone, bea went and checked on they girls and debbie and stacy were laying in bed

'hey mum were going to bed

'alright girls do you need anything?

'no thank you

'alright good night girls

'good night... they both said and bea left the room, danielle was getting a bottle of water from the kitchen

'hey dan when do you start work again?

'monday

'you looking forward to it?

'very much so but im a bit nervous

'im sure you will be fine just take each day as it comes and within a couple weeks it like you worked there for ten years

'hope so, so what did you do?

'what do you mean?

'well i heard you and allie arguing and she isnt here so im guessing your in trouble

'you could say that, a couple weeks ago she went to the university to find a film student to work the dean of the school made a pass at her a kissed her and touched her inappropriately 

'oh shit thats fucked up

'yea it is so today franky and i went to the university to confront him, franky did most of the talking until he called allie a slut and i kinda lost it

'kinda?

'okay i lost it and launched across the table hitting him, we both got arrested and he has court tomorrow, 

'oh so your in the dog house? danielle laughed

'i sure am.. 

'it will be okay just sleep on the couch and make it up to her some how.. bea nodded 'anyways im off too bed good night bea

'night... bea went to the couch taking a pillow with her, putting the pillow on the end she sat down wanting to make sure allie came home safely, 

 

allie had picked up bea's car and went to kaz's house to talk to her, kaz had made her see sense and allie understood why bea did what she did although she wasnt mad anymore allie was upset bea didnt listen to her, staying with kaz for a few hours she decided to head home parking the car not long later, going inside the kitchen light was off and she assumed everyone was asleep considering it was 11pm, going up the stairs she went into there room quietly thinking bea was asleep but when she opened the door fully the bed was empty, looking into the bathroom bea wasnt there so she went back down stairs going into the lounge room as she could hear the tv, when she went into the lounge room bea was sitting on the couch her phone in one hand and her other hand resting on the pillow which allie saw was bandaged, bea was fast asleep so allie sat next to her which woke bea up with a jump

'shit sorry... bea turned to face allie her eyes sleepy

'i should be the one that is sorry, im sorry i fucked up i just couldnt stand by and let him get away with it... allie's hand went to bea's cheek

'i know i was more hurt you told me one thing but did another

'i get that and im sorry i didnt tell you the truth

'your forgiven but your sleeping on the couch.. allie smirked

'fine.. have you eaten?

'not yet

'come let me heat up your food.. bea stood up pulling allie up and seating her at the table, she heated up the food and sat with allie while she ate

'where did you go?

'to kaz's

'how did i not think that, what a dumb dumb... how is she?

'she is good, busy with work but good

'thats good, we really should have a bbq with everyone soon so they could get to know kaz better

'thats a good idea... allie finished her food and put her plate in the sink and getting a bottle of water taking a few sips, when she went back to the table bea was already falling asleep leaning on her hand

'bea you need to get to bed.. bea opened her eyes and nodded walking to the couch stopping to turn to face allie

'i love you and im really sorry

'dotn apologise i get why you did it and dont think i dont appreciate you looking after, i love you too bea... bea went to lay down on the couch falling asleep pretty much straight away.. allie went upstairs and got into the shower, once finished she quickly went down stairs to get a bottle of water and checking on bea who was asleep but didnt have a blanket so allie got the red blanket and draped it over her and kissed her head going up to bed falling asleep not long later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a couple of days later bea was sitting out the back yard on the couches out there nursing a cup of hot chocolate, she was still sleeping on the couch which she wasnt happy about but she understood why allie did it, allie had made a joke of it last night before they went to sleep by teasing bea by squeezing her own breasts telling bea 'she couldnt have any of this' making bea groan, it was late saturday night and the others went to bed so allie went out side and sat with bea having her own cup of hot chocolate 

'its a chilly night

'yea it is, 

'you have been out here for a while

'i like it out here its a nice starry sky

'yea but its a little chilly and you will get sick, hows the hand?

'its getting better... bea said flexing her hand a little although it was still bandaged

'its a pity you hurt your hand i wanted to have some fun tonight... bea turned her head so fast she almost got whip lash looking at allie who was staring at the sky like what she just said didnt make bea soaking wet, 

'alliiiieee 

'whats wrong babe?

'you know what... allie looked at bea smirking

'i dont know what your talking about... allie stood up and went and sat on bea's lap and its the most contact she has had with allie in a few days, allie kissed bea's cheek to her neck and back up to her lips making bea moan loudly 'are you wet baby? bea nodded

'yes

'so am i you want to feel

'y..yes... allie took bea's uninjured hand and put it under her robe straight on her core as she had no undies, bea's fingers slipped into allie's wet folds rubbing her clit and allie's head dropped to bea's shoulder

'mm thats feels good

'i fucking love touching you

'i love when you touch me, come upstairs with me bea

'does that mean im not in the dog house?

'only if you show me what that special tongue of yours can do.. allie smirked

'i think i can handle that, 

'are you sure? your a bit injured

'yea but you know i can make you cum with my tongue... taking her fingers out she stuck them in her mouth humming in delight, ''hmm you taste so good, come with me

'lead the way baby.. allie stood up as did bea and she took allie's hand pulling her towards the house locking up as they went and went into the bedroom, they spent the night touching, caressing and tasting each other and they fell asleep tangled in the bed sheets


	28. ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait i have been quite sick and in hospital and i am on bed rest but i am writing for all my stories so i hope you enjoy this chapter,

a couple of weeks later and danielle had started work and was doing really well, she found a happiness in baking and cake decorating that she enjoyed, jake had been sent to 5 years jail with no parole, stacy was on the mend and debbie had not left her side, stacy being injured had only strengthened the relationship and debbie had been so patient with stacy even when she bit her head off or she screamed and ranted about the pain being bad debbie held stacy and rocked her through it showing stacy she was there to support her no matter what, stacy still hadnt been able to walk on her own so they all helped moving her around the house and tending to her, bea had opened her new office and felt very much relieved to be working from home where she could keep an eye out for everyone, allie had been so busy with work that they didnt have much time together recently, she had birthdays, christenings and other major ocassions booked for the next 6 months and had taken on another student which bea was proud of but hated not having much time together, after what happened with jake allie struggled a little but she seemed to come out of it once she started her therapy again and it seemed to calm her even more, franky was sitting at the reception desk when a woman walked in dressed in a black suit with black gloves and a bun and it instantly freaked her out, she knew who it was but was hoping she wouldnt come back to bea

'hello miss ferguson 

'morning i have a 11.30 appointment

'sure please sign in and that would be $200 for your visit.... she signed in and handed franky her bank card and franky took payment and handed it back to her

'please take a seat and miss smith will be with you soon... joan sat down for a few minutes when bea came out of the office

'good morning miss ferguson please come in... franky handed bea her file and bea looked at franky to say dont go anywhere and franky nodded, walking into her office she sat down and took out her pad that she writes everything on

'so miss ferguson sorry its been so long since i have seen you

'please call me joan and i understand its okay

'tell me whats been going on since we last me

'miss smith 

'please bea

'right bea have you ever had a connection with someone where you feel they are showing you signs?

'i cant say i have, what do you mean by signs?

'there is someone that i have seen a few times and i feel they are sending me signs that they are into me

'okay and are you interested in them?

'i could be, i fine them to be very beautiful and endearing, they have a special something about them and are extremely beautiful..... bea felt weird when joan looked her up and down like a predator and it made her shift uncomfortably

'have you approached this person? like asked them out or something?

'thats the problem they have someone else that is in the way and once i figure out how to get rid of that person that i can move in..... bea wondered who she was talking about but joan wouldnt give any details and she was happy when they finished there session and joan left, coming out after she had written everything up in joan's file she was sitting on the edge of franky's desk chatting when the door opened a worried looking debbie came through

'baby whats wrong?

'its stacy she fell please come..... they ran inside to the kitchen and stacy way laying face down groaning in pain

'ohhhh goooooddddddd fuck

'shit franky help me get her up... franky and bea lifted stacy into there arms and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed 'easy easy... once they placed her down they saw her shirt had blood on it so lifted it to see her incision had popped open

'shit franky call the ambulance she could get an infection.... franky called triple 0 and debbie sat with stacy rubbing her arm

'baby are you okay?

'im sorry debbie this is not what you signed up for

'i signed up for everything with you the good and the bad so stop that, i love you and im here for you and with you.... squeezing stacy's hand bea went out the front to allow the officers to come in and they looked at the incision and took her vitals

'she has a high temperature and she needs to go to the hospital we will get the gurney..... a few minutes later the ambulance took off with stacy and debbie in the back 

'bea you only have one client so you go to the hospital and i will cancel it till tomorrow

'what about danielle?

'i will get her off you go they both need you.... bea nodded and quickly changed otu of her suit and headed off, franky moved the appointment to tomorrow and closed up the house and office and took off to the bakery where danielle worked. rushing in she scanned the shop for danielle but didnt see her so she looked to the lady behind the cash register

'is danielle around i need her its about her daughter

'oh yes i know she is unwell let me get her... the lady returned with danielle

'dan stacy took a fall and she was rushed to hospital

'shit is she okay?

'she has a high temp and her incision split open

'danielle off you go dont worry we got it

'thank you so much

'of course you call us if you need anything...... danielle grabbed her stuffed and headed out with franky and drove to the hospital

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky and danielle ran into the hospital and found bea at the nurses desk yelling at them

'TELL ME WHERE STACY IS NOW!!!

'maam i cant your not related

'I DONT GIVE A FUCK TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!! 

'woah red whats going on?

'they wont tell me where stacy is because im not related

'oh for fuck sake... danielle turned to face the nurse

'im stacy's mother so where is she? the nurse huffed and looked through the computer

'level 2 room 3

'thank you and next time either of these woman want to know about my daughter you better tell them... the nurse rolled her eyes and danielle, bea and franky ran to the lift and got out where they needed looking for stacy's room and came across another nurse

'can i help you?

'yes im looking for my daughter stacy she was bought up here

'oh yes come i will take you to her room... following the nurse down the corridor they were told to go into the room 'she is sleeping so enter quietly 

'thank you... walking in they saw stacy sleeping and debbie sitting beside her holding her hand tears running down her cheeks

'deb

'mum... debbie got up and ran into her mums arms and cried

'shuuu its okay baby it will be okay.... debbie cried into her mums neck and franky rubbed her back standing next to them, the doctor walked in a few minutes later and debbie had calmed down and was sitting with franky while danielle was sitting next to stacy and bea was standing

'hello ladies im dr jenko stacy's doctor

'hi doctor im danielle stacy's mum and that bea debbie's mum and bea's sister franky, can you please tell me whats going on?

'yes of course, the fall she took was because she was dizzy due to a high temperature, we took blood when she came and it shows she has an infection

'how did she get it?

'when she was shot there were some specs of the bullet that were left in her and they should have dissolved but one of them didnt

'so what happens now? asked danielle

'we gave her a mix of 3 medications to break down anything left and bring her temperature down and kill the infection

'will she be okay?

'yes she will be fine but she still has a long way to recover, i think once she is through this i want her to start physio 

'do you think she is ready? asked debbie

'i think if she starts off slow than yes she is, we will do every second day for now and i will show you what you can do to help her at home

'when will she wake up?

'tomorrow i would say, we need to keep her under for now as the meds we gave her would make her sick if she was awake and very nauseous 

'okay thank you doctor

'my pleasure if you need anything or me press the nurses button... he left the room and bea turned to debbie

'are you okay baby?

'im scared mum, i wasnt holding her properly when we were walking and now she is even more hurt.... bea crouched in front of her daughter

'no baby its because of the infection that she felt dizzy and sick and she collapsed this is not your fault

'your mums right debbie, most people would have run a mile when my daughter got hurt but you stayed by her side and have been doing everything for her, you have done everything right debbie and i dont even know how to thank you for looking after my girl

'i love her its that simple and i would do anything for her, she saved my life and i would forever love stacy... danielle smiled and went and hugged debbie and than held her face between her hands

'your a good girl deb and im glad you have each other... debbie smiled as danielle kissed her cheek and than they sat back down

'im going to get some food for us and call allie

'i will come with you red... franky followed bea down to the cafe and ordered a bunch of food and while they waited bea called allie

'hey beautiful

'hey babe you busy

'never too busy for you, whats going on?

'were are at the hospital

'what? are you okay?

'im fine allie its stacy she took a fall and we rushed her here and found out she had some bullet fragments that didnt dissolve and gave her an infection

'fuck is she okay?

'she will be, they gave her medication to kill the infection, bring down her temp and break down the bullet fragments, she is out of it at the moment and will probably wake up tomorrow

'shit alright babe im take my stuff home and than im coming do you need anything?

'can you pack a bag for deb and danielle please they will want to stay

'of course i will see you in half an hour or so, i love you

'i love you baby... hanging up she tucked her phone in her pocket and looked at franky who was smirking

'what?

'you 2 are cute

'oh shut up... she playfully shoved franky

'nah red seriously im happy you found your person and although its been up and down allie is really good for you and you are for her...bea saw how genuine franky was being

'thanks franky... they got there food and drinks and headed up to the room putting it all on the table, franky watched as bea took a sandwich, can of drink and a choc chip muffin and put it aside

'who is that for?

'for allie she will be hungry when she gets here

'mama is always hungry... debbie giggled

'as are you my darling... said bea and debbie shrugged taking a bite of her own sandwich, about 20 minutes later they were all watching tv that franky organised and allie wlaked in 2 back packs over her shoulders

'hey everyone... they all greeted her as she put the bags down 'deb, dan i bought you 2 some stuff to stay tonight

'thanks mama

'yea thanks allie you have all been so good to us

'its cause we are family... allie smiled and bea stood up and walked over to her kissing those plump lips of hers, 'hey beautiful

'hey you hungry?

'always.. allie giggled and bea handed her the sandwich, muffin and drink and pulled allie to sit on her lap and she began eating

'thanks babe im starving

'your welcome, when we go home i will make us a proper dinner

'we can get take out who can be bothered to cook

'good idea... they sat around for another hour till franky had to leave as bridget was due soon and she had to make dinner so she left, half an hour later allie and bea headed home which bea went straight home but allie went and got some chinese food and took it back to debbie and danielle with some donuts and headed home, walking in a nice wooft of food invaded her senses and she headed to the kitchen seeing the table set for dinner for 2 and a smiling bea standing at the fridge

'babe whats all this?

'i thought we could have a nice dinner together, we havent had much time together recently and i miss you... allie smiled and went to bea wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her in for a kiss

'sounds perfect babe, what did you get?

'steak, mash, gravy and crusty bread

'sounds good

'good now lets eat... they sat down and bea plated up the food and they began to eat

'bea im really sorry i have been so busy that we havent spent time together

'its okay allie its good that your business is thriving

'it is but i miss just being with you, making dinner, sitting watching tv, talking all of it i miss more than you know its just so hard to turn down work

'maybe you should expand

'how so?

'well you could have a ware house or a shop and employ more people

'you recon i can do it?

'of course you can baby you can do anything, how many jobs do you have lined up?

'well i had to turn down quite a few but i am fully booked for 8 months, i dont even know how it happened so quick

'its because your good at what you do and people look for good quality work, plus your pretty smoking hot so that helps.... allie and bea laughed

'well maybe i should have a ware house with 3-4 dark rooms and hire more people, will you help me find a place?

'of course baby i will look online and set some up for you to see

'for us to see

'right us to see

'good thank you... they finished eating and cleaned the few dishes used and were now sitting on the couch together watching tv

'i got dessert as well... allie's eyes lit up

'ohh really what did you get?

'tiramisu and custard canoli's and some fruit, i will get it prepared stay here... bea came back a few minutes later with a platter of the cakes and a huge bowl of fruit 'here we go

'oh yummy babe you read my mind.... bea handed allie a fork and they began to eat bea going red with how turned on she was from allie's moans, allie knew this of course and had done it on purpose, as she grabbed a grape and licked around it before popping it into her mouth bea moved forward and kissed those sexy lips of allies and they both moaned into the kiss, bea pushed allie so she was laying down and she hovered over her, allie pulled bea flush down on top of her and there hands all over each other, bea pulled back and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear

'i love you allie

'i love you too babe, bea take me to bed... bea smiled and got up pulling allie with her and going upstairs to there room, once in the room they began undressing each other there lips staying connected the whole time, allie pulled bea into the bathroom and switched the shower on

'come on babe

'in the shower?

'yes babe come on... getting under the water they wrapped there arms around each other kissing sensually and allie's hands went on bea's breasts rubbing her nipples and bending down to suck on them

'hmm that feels so good baby.. allie stood back up kissing her way up her neck and to her lips as her hand moved down bea's body reaching into her folds rubbing her clit, bea threw her head back on the wall at the sensation

'allie i need you inside me please baby

'your wish is my command she smirked as she pushed 2 fingers into bea's entrance making bea let out a loud moan as allie pumped in and out of her while attacking her neck, breasts and her lips, bea was so turned on and didnt last long a couple minutes later she fell over the edge as the orgasm tore through her body as she yelled out allie's name over and over again, as she was calming down allie twitched her fingers sending her over the edge again and she finally falling limp in allie's arms

'baby are you okay? bea nodded and allie giggled 'lets get you to bed... turning the water off she held bea up and wrapped the towel around her body drying her off and guiding her to the bed laying bea down and she lay beside her both facing each other

'what did you do to me? i cant feel my body... allie smiled

'thats when you know its good baby

'hmmm well now its my turn allie... bea smirked feeling a burst of energy as she moved to sit on allie's pelvis allie humming when there cores touched

'your so wet baby

'only for you my queen

'your queen?

'yes queen bea, your my queen bea... smiling bea kissing her lips and than down her neck and sucked on allie's nipples making them hard, fewling allie's hand on the back of her head she paid more attention till she was ready to move down allie's body leaving open mouthed kissing all along her stomach and going down further coming face to face with allie's woman hood and not wasting any time she dived in her tongue making contact with allie's clit as she sucked and licked allie, straightening her tongue she pushed it into her entrance and allie raised her body and moaned loudly

'oh fuck baby please i need you to make me cum... bea pushed in and out of allie building her up, bea replaced her tongue with her fingers pushing 3 into allie fast and hard as her tongue sucked on her clit, allie wrapped her legs around bea's head and the orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave, her body shaking and trembling and she moaned out bea's name, she had calmed down slowly but bea wasnt done with her yet as she pushed her fingers in even faster and allie came again an even stronger pull in her stomach and tingling all over, bea bought her down gently and allie had to push bea away from her

'bea i..i cant.... she gently pushed bea away and bea crawled up her body kissing her sweaty skin as she went and finally plopping down beside her girl watching allie trying to calm her breathing down, pulling the blanket over them both she pulled allie into herself and without another word they both fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day danielle went to the cafe to get a coffee and debbie was left with stacy sitting by her side holding her hand

'i know the doctors said you will be okay but i cant believe it till you wake up, i need to see those green eyes of yours, i need to hear your voice and feel you squeeze my hand, i love you baby please wake up... debbie leaned her head on the bed for a while and cried herself to sleep, she wasnt sure how long she had been sleeping but she felt someones hand on the back of her head running there fingers through her hair and she knew exactly who it was having done it so many times and she popped her eyes opened and looked up into the smiling eyes of her girl

'stacy your awake... debbie smiled

'i am babe, what happened?

'you got an infection because some of the bullet fragments didnt break down and you collapsed, they gave you meds to kill the infection and break down what was remaining and your going to be fine, you scared the crap out of me

'im sorry babe i didnt mean to come here... stacy moved over a little with a grunt and debbie got into bed with her and wrapped her arms around stacy

'i missed you stacy

'i love you debbie

'i love you too, are you feeling okay?

'a little sore, like im aching but its okay

'beside you is a button for morphine they put it in for you so use it if you need to

'i dont want to is makes me sleepy and hazy

'stacy if you need it than dont worry about sleeping 

'will you stay with me?

'of course im not going anywhere... stacy nodded and pushed the morphine button feeling the pain relief almost straight away and she felt tired so closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later and debbie herself fell asleep again, danielle had gotten a coffee and stepped outside to the hospital taking a seat she really needed a breather the thought of her daughter being so hurt and she was unable to do anything about it was really hard.. 20 minutes later she was looking at her phone when someone walked over and stood by her

'good morning miss danielle

'dr jenko good morning... danielle said as she looked up

'do you mind if i sit down?

'no please join me.... the doctor sat down and smiled

'how are you doing?

'im fine its hard to sit by and not be able to help

'i see it all the time where family members dont have the ability to help but your doing a good job danielle, your here for her and stacy will need help moving forward

'i wasnt always there for her doctor

'please call me kate, im sure thats not true

'it is i have only recently come out of jail therefor stacy was on her own for a long time

'may i ask what happened?

'its not pretty.... danielle continued on to tell the doctor the situation with her husband and stacy was left on her own and she spent all the time in jail... kate reached over and held danielle's hand 

'that wasnt your fault, you did what you had to do to survive, you kept yourself and stacy safe this falls all on him

'i know it does but i wasnt there when she needed me most, i was one of the lucky ones and got away from him but it almost cost me and stacy our lives

'how has it been since coming out?

'thanks to bea, allie, franky, debbie and stacy its been easier than i thought, i have a full time job that i love with amazing people, 

'thats good to do something you love

'it is and my bosses are great but my daughter is so hurt

'she is but in life things arent always peachy and with help she will get through this, she is strong and her girlfriend wont leave her side which is so cute

'yea debbie is great for stacy and im so happy they found each other

'how about yourself?

'what about me?

'have you found someone special? danielle laughed

'oh no definitely not no one is going to want to be with someone like me, i have been to jail with a 23 year old daughter and am just trying to get my life together.... 

'danielle your beautiful, stunning even and anyone would be lucky to be with you.. danielle blushed as she looked into the doctors smiling eyes and she felt a different feeling from her as she rubbed her thumb over danielle's wrist

'umm thank you... she gently pulled her hand away and smiled shyly and looked up to see franky walking towards her

'hey doc her dan, how is stacy doing?

'better when i saw her this morning but she still hadnt woken, her blood work showed significant improvement and she should wake up any minute

'thats good to hear, danielle i bought some lunch 

'im going to get back to work cant be seen slacking off... kate giggled and stood up 'have a good day ladies... she said and walked off danielle watching as kate turned to her before entering the building and winking before disappearing inside, franky didnt miss a beat as per usual

'what was that about?

'nothing 

'she winked at you and you too seemed cosy when i was coming over.... franky smirked

'its nothing she was just being nice

'sure sure whatever, lets go up and eat with debbie im sure she is hungry... heading inside they headed towards the room entering and they both smiled when they saw debbie and stacy cuddled up together.. as franky set out the food debbie fluttered her eyes open

'franky

'yea its me and dan, i bought food you hungry? debbie nodded and franky helped her get out of bed without waking stacy and than debbie pulled th eblanket back up to cover her girl leaving a kiss to her cheek and sat down with the other 2

'how is she deb?

'she woke up a little while ago and she seemed better but her body ached so i told her about the morphine and than she had some and we fell asleep together

'im glad she woke up but i really want her to get some rest... debbie nodded and they ate lunch together

'franky where is mum and mama?

'your mum has 2 patients and allie has a photo shoot they will be by this afternoon, do you need anything?

'no im good im just happy stacy woke up

'me too deb, 

'franky can you take me somewhere there is something i need to do?

'sure deb 

'thanks danielle i will be back in an hour so if she wakes up tell her i wont be long

'no worries sweet heart you take your time... franky and debbie went to the car and hopped in 

'where are we going?

'to the shops please... frnaky drove them to the shops and parked the car and she followed debbie inside and when she saw the store they walked into she was shocked, walking up to a sales lady to get help

'hi how can i help you?

'hi i need an engagement ring

'woah debbie thats a big step

'i know but i never want to lose stacy and i want her to be my wife

'if your sure

'i am... franky nodded and they went to the cabinet with the rings and scanned through them

'do you know what your looking for?

'umm kinda and i think i want to look at that one there and the one next to it... the lady took the 2 rings out and showed them to the girls, one was a silver band with a blue diamond in the middle and small diamonties on the band and the other was gold with a white diamond they were both beautiful

'franky what do you think? 

'the silver one with the blue diamond is stunning

'thats what i was thinking too.. franky looked at the price and she felt sick

'debbie thats a lot of money

'i know and i have plenty of savings thanks to mum teaching me to only spend what i need to and i love stacy and i dont ever want to lose her, 

'i get it debbie its beautiful and i support you but you need to speak to your parents

'i will thats where we are going after this.. turning to face the lady she handed them both back telling her she wanted the one with the blue diamond and a nice box, once debbie paid they headed home calling allie on there way to ask her to come home and she needed tot alk to both of her parents, allie was worried even if debbie said it wasnt a bad thing so by the time debbie got home with franky allie had just pulled up and got out of the car

'hey mama.... allie went and wrapped debbie in a big hug

'are you okay?

'yes im fine dont worry, stacy woke up a couple hours ago and she is doing better, i just need to talk to you and mum about something

'alright lets go in....

bea was in her office writing up her notes from her last patient when she heard noises and in walked debbie, allie and franky

'whats wrong?

'nothing mum i asked mama to come home because i needed to talk to you both about something important

'is stacy okay?

'she woke up and is in some pain but better than she was

'alright give me 5 minutes to finish this off

'alright mum... debbie and franky went to the couch and sat down

'babe have you eaten?

'not yet

'bea its 3 in the afternoon you need to eat

'i wasnt hungry allie 

'fine but im making you a sandwich now

'yes boss... allie made bea a quick sandwich and poured her a juice and they all sat down together a nervous looking debbie facing her parents

'i will leave you to it deb

'no franky i want you to stay please, your my aunty and this is important... franky nodded and debbie faced her parents and waited for her mum to finish eating and put the plate down and took a deep breath

'whats going on deb?

'stacy and i have been together for 8 months now and i know that its not long but after nearly losing her i realised that she is it for me, stacy is more than i could ever imagine finding in someone and i love her so in saying that i want to tell you... she said as she took out the box and opened it showing bea and allie who both sat there shocked looks on there faces 'im going to ask her to marry me.... bea and allie looked at each other and than back at debbie with neutral looks on there faces and debbie was worried her parents would think it was too quick until bea and allie both pulled there daughter into themselves hugging her

'oh baby im so happy happy for you

'me too deb... 

'thank you mum and mama... she smiled when they let her go and she sat on her mums lap 'im so nervous though what if she says no?

'there is no way she will, she is so in love with you debbie, eeep im so happy for you sweet heart

'thank you

'so how are you going to do this?

'well stacy will be in hospital for a week the doctor said so i was thinking of doing it tomorrow at the hospital but i have a plan and i might need you guys help

'we would love to help baby

'good thanks but i have to get back to the hospital and talk to danielle and get her blessing

'im sure she will love to have you as her daughter in law

'thanks mum, 

'debbie let me take you im done for the day

'that would be good mum

'i have some stuff to do so i will be at the hospital in a couple hours

'okay mama... kissing allie's cheek bea and debbie headed to the hospital and franky and allie went back to work

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

stacy didnt wake up till debbie and bea got there and seh was happy to see her mum there as well, 

'mum your missing work

'dont you worry about that my girl your more important than anything

'thanks mum... the doctor walked in a couple minutes later

'hello girls hows the patient doing?

'im okay a little sore but getting there

'thats normal stacy you will feel like you were at the gym for 3 hours for a couple days but you will get there, use the morphine when needed and just rest

'i will

'can i get you anything to make you more comfortable?

'i dont want mum sleeping in the chair tonight

'im fine sweet heart

'no your not mum you need a decent place to sleep

'well how about i organise a rollaway bed to be in here for both your mum and your girl?

'that would be great thank you doctor

'anytime i will get the nurses to bring them in soon.... the doctor smiled at danielle and danielle shyly smiled back and danielle felt a pull in her lower stomach that surprised her so she looked away pretending to look at her phone, 

'i am on all night tonight so i will be back later on or if you need me ask the nurses to get me, you get some rest i will see you after stacy... the doctor left the room and stacy sat up a little

'mum what was that?

'what was what?

'you and the doctor you were so shy around her..... danielle shrugged her shoulders

'its nothing baby

'its not nothing mum do you like her?

'what? no!!! she said unconvincing 

'oh you do thats cute and i mean she is smoking hot

'HEY!!!! said debbie and stacy and bea giggled

'oh babe no one comes anywhere near you, you fucking gorgeous and i only have eyes for you but she is pretty hot

'i guess so... debbie rolled her eyes

'listen mum if you like her you should ask her out

'im not gay stacy

'nor was i but allie just i dont got me... they all nodded 'take it from someone who has been in your position dan its different but if there is something between you 2 take the leap and find out how it goes, you never know how she would make you feel

'i dont know guys she makes me nervous

'thats normal mum it means you feel something for her, just see how it goes and have an open mind and besides sex with a woman is fucking mind blowing... stacy winked at debbie and they all laughed, the next hour went by just chatting until allie walked in hands full of pizza and drinks and bea helped her

'thanks babe

'allie there is so much here

'i know i didnt realise how big the pizza's were at this new place, whatever is left they can have it tomorrow

'i guess so... they all ate and stacy fell asleep and debbie asked danielle to come for a walk with her, they walked outside the hospital and sat on the bench

'are you okay debbie?

'yes i am i wanted to ask you something

'okay go on... taking out the box and placing it on the table danielle looked from debbie to the box and back up again

'i love stacy more than i could ever imagine and i want to ask her to be my wife so im asking for your blessing? debbie was nervous but she shouldnt have been as danielle pulled her into a tight hug

'oh sweet heart of course you have my blessing 100 times over, you and stacy are perfect for each other... pulling back debbie wiped her tears

'thank you so much and i promise to look after her

'i know you will you always have, now can i see the ring? debbie nodded and opened the box 'wow debbie its absolutely beautiful she will love it

'i hope so

'she will no doubt about it.... they headed back inside and bea was watching tv and allie had fallen asleep on her shoulder with stacy still sleeping

'all good baby?

'all good mum... debbie smiled

'good well its getting late and i need to get this one home she is exhausted

'i can tell, just leave her car here and she can get it tomorrow

'yea i will.... bea woke up allie shaking her gently and they left the hospital and debbie and danielle settled onto the foldout beds. when bea got home she practically had to pick allie up as she was out of it and take her to bed stripping her of her clothes and tucking allie in, bea stripped herself and got in snuggling up to her girl and falling asleep


	29. coming home

a week had passed and stacy was able to finally leave the hospital although not happy she needed a wheelchair for a couple weeks as her body had taken a real hit with the infection and the fall that followed the gun shot, danielle, debbie and bea had arrived to pick up stacy walking into the room at 9 in the morning

'hey baby how are you feeling? debbie said as she leaned over kissing stacy

'im alright babe i missed you last night

'i missed you too baby but they wouldnt let me stay last night

'i know i just want to get home so we can snuggle

'me too, you ready to go?

'yes i have to get my paperwork and prescriptions from the nurse

'i will go get it, deb why dont you pack her stuff up and we can get home.... bea went to the nurse's office and got all stacy's paperwork she needed and made an appointment for the doctor check up next week, bea made a plan for the physiotherapist to come every second day to do physio with stacy, going back to the room with the wheel chair she was given to borrow and they would return when stacy was better

'alright here we go lets get you home.... bea and debbie helped stacy into the wheelchair and debbie rolled her out of the hospital and to the car that bea hired, she hired a wheel chair van for a couple weeks to help get stacy around, 

'woah what is that thing? stacy asked and the others laughed

'babe mum hired it to help get you around... stacy was overwhelmed with the sentiment and looked at bea

'thank you so much

'no problems stacy im glad to do it plus debbie loves how high up it is... debbie smiled

'its so fun

'alright lets get going... bea opened the back and used the control to bring out the electric lift and debbie rolled the chair on and bea moved it up and settled stacy inside, danielle threw the bags in the van and they all got in and bea drove them home

'it really is high isnt it? said stacy

'its cool ay babe.... stacy nodded and held debbie's hand and debbie leaned over kissing her lips and whispered

'i love you

'i love you too.... they reached bea's house not long later and once they were inside they settled stacy on the couch and debbie joined her, danielle had to go to work so she got dressed and took off and bea made some lunch for them, bea made some sandwiches and cut up a fruit salad and gave it to the girls

'thanks mum

'no worries, i have a patient in a few minute so if you need anything just call out, franky is here as well

'okay thanks... bea went and changed into her office attire and went into her office

'hey red stacy back home?

'she sure is she and deb are having lunch so can you listen out in case

'of course, your patient is ready when you are

'can i have the file please? franky handed the file to bea and bea spent the next hour with her patient and once done she wrote up her notes and handed franky the file

'what time is the next one?

'you have 4 more patients today and the next one is in 10 minutes

'shit were busy

'yea cause we were closed for so long so we need to make up lost time

'yea i guess so, alright send the next one in when they arrive..... bea spent the remainder of the day seeing patients and writing up notes, franky had gone home at 5.30 and bea stayed on catching up on her work, she had obviously lost track of time and was surprised when allie knocked on the door and entered

'babe your still working? bea looked at the time it read 7.45

'shit sorry i lost track of time trying to catch up, 

'its alright babe i just got home myself

'busy day?

'so busy babe but i did find a space

'the one we looked at the other day?

'yes and i bought it and it should settle in about 3 days

'thats amazing baby congratulations

'thank you im excited, i also hired 5 new people one a professional and 4 students, they will get heaps of experience with the amount of jobs lined up

'thats great its so exciting, when do you plan to open the warehouse?

'i get the keys on saturday and im going to start setting it up and get a designer in, 

'do you know what you want? bea said as she pulled allie to sit in her lap

'yes i want 5 dark rooms, 2 office spaces, a little waiting area, a kitchen, a room for the chemicals with a lock on it and just an over all general comfortable place

'sounds good babe, do you have a designer yet?

'yes i do and we have talked about what i want and he said he should be able to get it done in 4 weeks if he hires more guys which will cost more but i said he could do that because im getting slammed and need help asap, luckily the new photographer said we can use his studio to do some of the jobs so that will help a lot

'thats good, have you had dinner?

'not yet, you?

'no

'have you even eaten lunch babe? bea shrugged

'i didnt have time i had half an apple... allie sighed

'can we make a deal that no matter how busy you get that you have to eat something even if its a sandwich

'yea okay i will, right now though i am starving

'come on beautiful debbie is making dinner it smells good.... bea put a few things away and they went inside the house 

'mum your finally finished?

'yea sorry i got busy

'its fine dinner is ready

'just give me a minute to get changed.... bea ran upstairs and quickly changed and came back down stairs the table was set and everyone was sitting down to eat, roast beef sitting in the middle with veggies, salad and gravy and they all made there own plates

'oh yum baby this is great, so much better than hospital food

'thanks babe.... they all ate bea having 2 full plates of food, once finished allie and danielle washed up while bea and debbie helped stacy shower, bea just carried her into the bathroom and debbie did the rest and once finished bea helped stacy back to the couch

'thank you bea, your probably sick of carrying me around?

'no its fine your like a feather anyways, im happy to help

'i appreciate it.... bea sat on the other single couch with her legs hanging over the edge watching whatever show was playing on tv, she was tired and had been awake since 4am wanting to clean the house before everyone woke up and stacy came home, her eyes began to droop and she must of fell asleep as the next thing she realised she felt someone's hand on her cheek stroking

'babe wake up... bea fluttered her eyes open and looked up sleepily 'babe come on lets get to bed 

'no im okay

'babe your sleeping on the couch so lets go to bed.... bea nodded and stood up clumsily and lucky allie had her arm around her waist steadying her

'good night mum, night mama

'good night baby, do you need anything before i go?

'no were fine stacy's mum will help me put her in bed.... bea nodded and was led upstairs by allie, bea got straight into bed laying on her side to face allie's side of the bed, allie got changed and got in facing bea, bea's eyes were already closing again and allie wrapped her arm around her body and she too fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the weekend came and allie had gotten the keys from the real estate the day before and took bea to have a look at it properly, pulling up the workers were already there starting having planned in the last couple days exactly what allie wanted done and the time frame, they got out and allie held bea's hand and they walked through the doors and there were workers everywhere, the top guy walked over to her shaking her hand

'miss novak its good to see you

'hi anthony please call me allie and this is bea my girlfriend

'its nice to meet you anthony

'would you like a tour of how the set up will happen?

'please... they spent an hour with anthony sorting out a few more details and by the time they left allie was happy with everything anthony was going to do, allie drove them to a cafe to have lunch, they got out of the car and sat down inside at a table as it was too cold outside, picking up the menu's they looked through and than placed the orders

'so do you think it would look good after?

'for sure allie, its a huge space and your business is growing really well, do you have business cards?

'no i need to order some 

'well after we eat we should go to a place i know the owner he is one of my patients

'sounds good to me.... bea got her chicken salad and allie got a burger and chips and they shared there food and than left going to the place for the business cards, when they went inside the young man greeted bea

'dr smith its so good to see you

'hi jacob its good to see you too, how are you doing?

'i have my ups and downs but im okay you know how it is... bea nodded

'you stay strong and come and see me soon

'i have an appointment tomorrow with you

'good thats good

'now what can i do for you?

'well jacob this is my girlfriend allie

'your girlfriend? geez i was going to ask for her number she is gorgeous... he said shaking her hand making allie blush and a hint of anger in bea's posture which he had seen before, jacob and bea had become friends over the time he has been seeing her, they had coffee's together and they hang out every now and than but both of there lives have been so busy that they havent seen each other in a long time 

'calm down be i wont take her from you im just saying... he and allie laughed when bea raised her eyebrows

'your a little shit and you know it

'yep but its just so fun, alright i will behave now how can i help?

'well allie has her own business and is expanding so she needs business cards

'okay great lets sit down and figure out what t=you want and how many..... they designed the card with all 3 of there inputs helped make a nice one, once they were done there they took off to the shops as the shopping hadnt been done in a while and they were running low on food, parking the car they walked in and began to do a big food shop so they didnt have to do it for a couple weeks, bea had debbie's voucher she was given a while back form the manager so she used that even though she didnt want to but debbie told her it was both there house an she wanted her mum to use it, they had 2 trolleys as they wanted to get meat as well, it took a while to get everything they needed and once they were bagged up they grabbed some alcohol and headed home, when they got back franky was there with bridget so everyone helped bringing the shopping in, allie was grabbing the last couple of bags from her boot when something sharp sliced her hand and she yelped in pain, looking down she saw one of the sauce bottles had broken and made a hug cut on her hand, 

'fuck... she yelled and bea heard her and came outside seeing allie's hand covered in blood

'shit what happened?

'one of the bottles broke open and i didnt realise

'shit come on inside, it might need stitches

'no fucking way that will hurt

'i know but lets see.... bea helped allie to the bathroom the blood dripping all on the floor which franky saw and followed where they went

'shit you alright blondie?

'yea i just cut it

'fuck looks bad i will get gidge she is medically trained.... bridget came in to look at allie's hand

'franky go to the car i have a full bag in the boot and bring it please, bea can you get me somewhere clean and put a towel down please.... they both went off and bridget wrapped a hand towel around allie's hand and bought allie to follow her to the table bea was waiting at and they sat down, franky came in a few minutes later as did debbie, stacy and danielle

'shit mama are you okay?

'its fine debbie dont worry

'guys i need some space here and the light and im sure allie doesnt want an audience, franky can you clean up the mess please and bea i need you to keep allie calm as this is going to hurt i need to stitch it up

'no way dont worry its fine... she tried to pull her hand away but bridget wouldnt let her

'you have 2 options, go to the hospital and let them do it or let me do it with bea right here.... allie sighed

'fine just do it..... everyone left except bea and bridget, bea held allie's other hand and bridget put a numbing needle in but it didnt help much, 

'alright try and stay still if you do it wont take long... allie nodded and turned to put her head on bea's shoulder as bridget began, it was very painful and bea could feel the tears from allie on her shoulder and she stroked her head

'its okay baby im right here.... allie nodded against her

'your doing really well allie, it wont take too long.... when bridget finished she got out the saline and wiped it all down to make sure for no infection and than wrapped her hand in a bandage, it was still hurting allie and it would for a few days but bridget gave her a couple pain killers for now and gave bea a prescription, allie lifted her head to look at bea

'its done?

'yes its done you did good, take these tablets till i go to the chemist

'its hurts...allie whined

'i know it was a pretty deep cut

'your lucky allie it was close to your vein but you will be fine

'thank you bridget im sorry for being a sook

'you werent, most people i deal with have a melt down because of the pain and you were pretty good, 

'im used to pain i have been beat up quite a lot... the revelation shocked bea and bridget and allie surprised that even came out of her mouth

'babe thats not a good thing... allie shrugged

'no but its true

'allie you have been through a lot but your life is very different to what it was, you have a family now and you have made a home with them

'thats true and i couldnt be more happier... she said smiling at bea 'i love you

'i love you too... bridget cleaned everything up and allie lay on the couch after taking the tablets, franky had cleaned up the car, driveway and house from the blood and was just walking into the house and helping bea pack away all the food and drinks, 

'geez red got enough

'there is 5 adults and we are so busy that i need this to last a couple weeks, its easier to buy it like this

'thats true

'so you and bridget staying for dinner?

'umm let me ask her

'sure go ask the boss... bea smirked

'oh shut up red... franky went and talked to bridget and than came back tot he kitchen 'alright we will stay for dinner on one condition

'whats that?

'that i cook

'no franky i cant ask you to do that

'your not i want to, plus i like cooking for my family

'alright than the kitchen is yours do you want help?

'nah all good go hang out with your girl and look after her

'yes boss... franky laughed as bea went and sat on the couch lifting allie's head to lay on her lap as her fingers ran through her hair

'are you in pain?

'yea but its fine dont worry.... bea leaned down kissing allie's head 

'i will always worry about you... allie smiled and together with debbie, stacy, bridget and danielle watched tv waiting for franky to cook

franky looked through the cupboards and fridge and decided on home made pizza's taking advantage of bea's pizza oven, she made 8 pizza's as she called boomer over as well who was bringing some hot chips with her, she made 2 Hawaiian, 1 spicy, 2 feta and chicken, 2 bbq meat lovers and a seafood, she put 4 in the pizza oven and 4 in the oven and just before they were ready there was a knock on the door and she went and opened the door

'hey boom booms

'hey franks how are ya?

'im good come on in... they walked in and boomer handed the 3 big boxes of hot chips and went to say hi to everyone, walking into the room talking loudly

'hey guys... she said which woke allie from her slumber

'boomer... debbie yelled and got up hugging her 'what are you doing here?

'ah franky invited me for dinner hope thats okay?

'of course boomer your always welcome... bea said as she got up hugging one of her dearest friend 'how have you been?

'yea pretty good bea and you?

'busy but good..

'ay so what happened to blondie's hand?

'she cut it today on some glass

'oh shit are you okay? allie nodded

'yea its hurts but i will be fine... franky walked in just than

'dinner is ready so come and eat... they all got up and went to the table bea and boomer helping stacy to sit down

'thank you both

'no worries were family yea

'yea we are.. franky had opened the extendable part of the dinning table so all the food can fit, 3 pizza's were gone straight away and the others were put in the middle along with the hot chips and drinks... they all ate together and bridget and danielle cleaned up while boomer and franky went and got something for dessert and allie's medication, allie went and had a shower with the help of bea as she couldnt wash her hair properly and couldnt get her hand wet so has a plastic bag over it, bea helped allie dress and she sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed once dressed

'shit that was tiring im sorry you have to help me

'babe dont apologise i like helping you i just wish you didnt hurt yourself, i hate seeing you in pain like this

'i know me too, its alright cant change it now

'yea true, i can hear boomer and franky come in so lets go have something sweet.... allie kissed bea's lips

'your sweet enough for me... bea chuckled

'such a charmer babe

'only with you... they both went down stairs and boomer was stuffing chocolate cake into her mouth talking to debbie who was pretty much doing the same

'can you both close your mouths i dont want to see what your eating.. allie giggled and went and hugged debbie

'leave her alone babe debbie can do what she wants... debbie stuck her tongue out at her mum

'yea mum

'whatever trouble makers, babe what do you want to eat?

'can i have a bit of everything please

'sure babe... bea made a plate for herself and allie to share and they sat down together 

'mmm chocolate cake... allie hummed and bea watched her with a smile 'babe i love chocolate

'i know baby... they finished eating and bridget, franky and boomer went home. bea helped stacy to bed

'alright girls im heading too bed is there anything you need?

'no thanks mum you go to bed danielle is here if we need anything

'alright good night... bea went upstairs leaving danielle with debbie and stacy, walking into the room allie was sitting on the bed watching tv her eyes half closed

'babe go to sleep... allie fully opened her eyes and jumped slightly 'sorry i didnt meant to scare you

'its fine i was waiting for you

'just give me a minute to brush my teeth... bea came out a few minutes later and got in bed pulling allie to lay on her chest

'better?

'hmm much better, we have both been so busy lately i love some quiet time with you

'me too baby, hopefully once your warehouse is up and going and i have caught up with work we can have more time together

'i know i cant wait..... they fell asleep while watching tv some time later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up in the middle of the night thirsty so she went down to get a bottle of water, approaching the kitchen the light was on and she saw debbie sitting on a stool

'debbie?? debbie turned her head

'mum shit you scared the crap out of me

'sorry baby are you okay? why are you awake?

'im fine mum just couldnt sleep so i came out here i didnt want to wake up stacy... bea grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to debbie

'everything alright deb?

yea mum im fine just thinking about some stuff

'anything i can help you with?

'im thinking about how im going to propose, about buying a house together and so on, the future i guess

'are you overwhelmed?

'no more excited, i cant wait to propose i just hope she says yes

'oh she will baby, anyone can see how happy you 2 are together

'we really are

'so tell me about the proposal... debbie smiled

'okay well i have organised it already, i have hired out a whole park the big one near the beach because it has the big pergola in the middle, it will be decorated with twinkle fairy lights of white and blue and we will have dinner together first and than a horse and carriage will take us for a ride along the beach they have a special trail and at the end i will have a bon fire set up and thats where i will do it

'sounds amazing baby do you need us to do anything?

'i need you and mama too bring her to the park for me

'we can do that, when are you going to do it?

'in a couple weeks when she is able to walk properly

'im so happy for you debbie, you have found your person in this big world

'me too mum and you have too, mama is perfect for you, have you thought about marriage? bea breathed out heavily and nodded

'i actually have

'oh yea?

'yea for the last couple months, i think that i never want to lose her, she is such an amazing woman and i want her to be my wife

'so will you do it soon? we can have a double wedding... bea laughed

'i think that allie arent ready just yet but its not off the cards, what do you think about if i asked her to marry me?

'i would love it mum, allie is already my other mum so i would be ecstatic... bea smiled

'i will do it but i need some time deb so please keep it to your self for now

'i will mum no worries... they sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard a scream coming from stacy's room and they both ran into the room seeing stacy having a night mare as she tossed and turned on the bed yelling 

'DONT GO NEAR HER. 'DONT SHOOT followed bye stacy screaming debbie's name.. 

'deb she is having a nightmare go an sit next to her and gently wake her up... debbie sat beside stacy and ran her fingers over stacy's face and talking to her

'stacy, baby wake up... stacy continued to call out debbie's name 'babe im right here wake up its alright..... stacy opened her eyes scanning the room seeing bea and than looking over at debbie

'debbie..... she croaked out

'yes babe im right there.... stacy's tears fell down her cheeks and she pulled debbie down to hug her

'i was so scared i lost you

'im right here babe i always will be.... bea decided to leave them be 

'im going to bed if you need me call out

'thanks mum... be went upstairs switching the lights off and getting into bed but struggled as allie had clearly tried to hug her when she wasnt there and was now spread out int he middle of the bed, bea gently moved allie over so she could get in and she had her back to allie who on instinct moved to wrap bea up in her arms which bea absolutely loved, she felt so safe with allie and that would never change


	30. reconnecting

2 weeks later and it had been a busy couple of weeks, danielle had been working non stop and when she was home it was spent with stacy, she had a lot of time to catch up on and was not going to waste any of it, danielle had also been spending time with kate the doctor from the hospital but no one knew, stacy was doing well her physio was tough and strenuous but worth it as a couple of days ago she had taken a couple of steps although not on her own it was a big achievement, debbie unhappily had to go back to work a few days ago as her boss was pushing her or she would be fired, she wasnt happy about leaving stacy but between them all as well as boomer and bridget they made a plan to always have someone with stacy at all times no matter what, allie and bea's time together was barely there unless they were sleeping, bea had caught up on her patients and paperwork which was good but allie was so busy working as well as watching over the project of her business warehouse, today bea had finished with a patient been joan ferguson which completely creeped her and franky out and they were both sitting on the couch talking

'red what is with ferguson?

'i dont know franky, she creeps me out every time i see her

'i recon if she had a chance she would take you right here on the desk... bea and franky laughed

'thats gross, that will never happen

'if she tries blondie will go absolutely mental and take that bitch down

'as hot as that sounds i wont let it get that far, actually franky i want you to find someone to install a security system

'you think we need it?

'i want it for the whole house and the office, i want to make sure we are covered if anything happens

'okay how much do you want to spend on it?

'i dont have a limit just make sure its good and i want it connected to my computer and phone and yours as well as allie's 

'alright i will get on it right now, you dont have any more patients so why dont you head off

'i dont have anything to do

'go and see blondie i know you 2 havnt spent much time together, today she is at the warehouse so off you go

'yea alright i will just check on stacy and bridget and i will go

'oh and gidge and i are gonna hang out and make dinner for everyone

'you dont have to do that franky

'i really want to and you know i love coking

'alright but if we arent back in time just save us some okay

'yea of course off ya go... bea went upstairs and had a shower and threw on jeans, a singlet and her boots putting on some perfume, going down stairs she checked that stacy was good and took off towards the warehouse, pulling up 20 minutes later she parked up next to allie's car and went inside carrying the flowers she stopped for inside, it was pretty busy with the workers working hard and all you could here was drills, banging and all the machines at work, walking towards the back she didnt see a guy with a piece of timber behind her and as he swung it to throw it in place it almost hit her but she felt a pair of arms around her waist and yank her back so fast it took her breath away

'fuck.. she said 

'babe are you alright?? turning around she saw allie looking at her concerned, the guys coming over to them both

'im so sorry i didnt realise anyone was so close to me

'benny you need to be careful there are a lot of people in here

'i know im sorry i wasnt concentrating, are you okay miss? bea nodded as she got her breath back

'im okay just be careful you could have killed someone

'your right i apologise

'its fine go back to work benny.. he walked off and continued his work

'are you sure your alright? allie said holding bea's head in her hands

'im okay just scared the crap out of me, thanks for saving my ass

'well i happen to love your ass... allie said and slid her arms down bea's body and squeezed her ass making bea let out a little squeal

'just my ass allie? bea giggled

'ah all of your sexy self cause i love you

'i love you too

'come on through to my office its not done but there is a couch in there... grabbing bea's hand they walked into the office and sat down

'these are for you... bea said handing over the flowers and allie smiled and smelled them

'what are these for?

'just because i can... kissing bea's lips

'thank you baby

'your welcome my beautiful girl, so the place looks like its coming along?

'yea there doing a good job and i think they may have it finished earlier than they thought

'it sure is and i have to organise a opening day, i got the business cards today and they look awesome, i ordered some pamphlets to hand out as well and i will get them in 3 days

'you should ask deb to help you with the opening she is good at doing parties

'do you think she will have time?

'i think she will like the distraction and lord knows the girl loves to spend money.. they both laughed

'she sure does babe, i will talk to her

'so what time you finish here? 

'umm i just have to do a couple things, what time is it?

'5.15

'shit already

'yep and i miss you allie, we barely have spent anytime together thats why i came here today

'i know im so sorry babe its my fault

'i get it your trying to get things done for the opening

'yea but i dont want to neglect you... pulling bea into her lap she kissed her lips and than her neck making bea moan 'i miss touching you, i miss being with you and i miss tasting you...

'oh allie baby please dont get me all hot and bothered right now

'i guess i will have to do something about it... pulling back moving a lock of red curls behind bea's ear 'i have to do a couple things and than im all yours, 

'okay i will wait here for you... getting off allie's lap allie kissed her one more time and went to check a few things, bea played on her phone for a while and allie came back 40 minutes later

'ready to go beautiful

'always ready for you

'you sure about that? allie smirked and bea giggled

'come on cheeky... grabbing her flowers and bea's hand they left the warehouse and got into bea's car deciding bea would drop allie off in the morning so they left it there, 

'you up for a drive?

'with you im up for anything

'good to know... bea drove them for about half an hour and arriving at a beach just outside the city, she didnt want to go to the main are even though it was cold there were still 20 or so people there so she found a side street and parked, there was no one there which she was thankful. turning the car off she looked at allie

'lets get in the back i want to feel you close to me.. bea nodded and allowed allie to crawl over first and than bea did and allie pretty much dragged bea over the seat and into her lap

'oh babe... bea laughed

'sorry but i wanted you right here with me

'hmm oh yea? said bea

'yes its been so long since i have had you this close to me... allie kissed bea gently first but when bea slipped her tongue int allie's mouth allie tightened her hold on bea's waist

'do you know how much i want you right now?

'right here? allie nodded

'right here... allie grabbed the blanket next the them throwing it around bea's shoulders and began to kiss her, she knew that anyone could come at any minute so wasted no time in making working on bea's jeans undoing the button and sliding down the zipper, as she kissed bea's neck she slide her hand into bea's panties smirking when she felt bea wet, her 2 fingers rubbing her clit made bea jump and moan

'oh fuck allie that feels good... allie moved a little further down and pushed 2 fingers into bea's hot wet centre and bea let out a sexy ass moan, allie pumped in and out of bea slowly as there wasnt much room between them

'ride my fingers baby... bea bounced on allie's fingers feeling her orgasm built slowly, allie lifted bea's singlet and pulled down the cup to her bra and sucked on bea's beautiful nipple making them hard and bea held allie's head there which allie stayed and sucked them into her mouth and bit them gently

'oh god please dont stop

'never baby, ride harder i want to see you cum, i want to feel your juices on my hand, i want to hear you scream my name... bea couldnt handle it anymore and did exactly as allie asked, she came hard screaming out allie's name over and over again, her juice covering allie's hand, as she slowed her movements she allie twitched her fingers and it sent bea into another more powerful orgasm and bea slammed her eyes shut and bounced a few more times before she fell limp into allie's arms laying her head on allie's shoulder, allie pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before wrapping her arms around bea pulling the blanket over them both holding bea close to her, she could feel bea trembling and her heart pounding, they sat like that for a while just loving being in each others embrace, allie giggled when she heard bea's little snores in her ear holding her even closer to her and allowing bea to have a little snooze, taking her phone out of her pocket she saw a text from debbie

'mama we are having dinner where are you and mum? she sent a text to debbie

'sorry sweet heart me and are just having some time together we will be home in an hour or so and we will bring dessert, keep us some dinner ya little piggy... she got a text back from debbie

'okay mam have fun see you soon... ps i might eat all your food if you take too long... allie smiled god she loved this girl.. putting her phone down she looked into the face of her beautiful woman that was all hers, bea had been through so much in her life and when allie met her hse was broken as was allie and together they formed this bond that you could not break, a love that meant more than anything else in the world except for debbie, kissing bea on her cheek, her nose and than her lips she smiled when bea responded to her kiss, bea pulled back looking into alie's eyes

'do you have any idea what you do to me? 

'i hope good things 

'only good things allie, always good things... bea smiled and pulled allie's face to her kissing 'i love you baby

'i love you too babe, we should get home

'not yet its your turn... bea smirked as sh leaned over pulling the leaver to drop the back seat down to lay down and she had her wicked way with allie making her shake and tremble coming undone in her hands, an hour later they left the beach on there way home stopping at the cheesecake shop and got a big cheese cake and a box of mixed assortments and then went home, walking inside all the others were sitting int he lounge room watching a movie

'hey red your home

'yea sorry we just wanted to spend some time together you know reconnect

'its fine sit down i will heat up some food for you... bea and allie sat across each other and franky heated up a couple plated of food and placed them in front of he girls and than grabbed a bowl of fresh salad and bread with a couple glasses of red wine she poured for them, she found a couple candles and lit them placing them between them

'there ya go lovers enjoy we will be in the lounge room, try not to get your fuck on on the table, its for food not booty... franky walked off leaving a laughing bea and allie

'she is a shit but i love her

'yea she is, your lucky to have her

'i sure am, mm this smells good... franky made steak with mash and mushroom sauce, they ate together not really talking but just touching each others hand and allie ran her foot up bea's leg making bea blush and smile

'dont start allie... allie bit her lip

'what did i do? allie asked innocently

'oh your just so cheeky ya know... allie giggled as she poured them another drink

'only with you baby... they cleaned the few dishes and sat together on the bench in the kitchen facing each other

'so... 

'so... allie smiled as bea pulled her closer kissing her lips

'oi you too i said no fucking.. said franky

'you said not the table.. allie said and they all laughed

'oh god please i dont want to hear this... debbie groaned 

'sorry deb but when your mums around me i just cant hold back

'ewww enough of that where is dessert?

 

'over here.. allie said and handed debbie the 2 boxes

'thanks mama... they all put some dessert and bea and allie stayed seated in the kitchen and the others left them be knowing they have barely had any time together in the last few weeks, they fed each other cutely and allie turned around sliding backwards in between bea's legs leaning comfortably on bea's chest  
'here babe.. bea opened her mouth and allie fed her a spoon of cheesecake

'oh so yum i love cheesecake

'me too, we should finish and head up stairs i need a shower

'me too someone made me wet and sticky in my jeans.. allie giggled

'it was fun though

'it really was.... finishing there dessert they sat on the couch for a while with the other till it got late franky and bridget leaving and debbie and stacy heading to bed danielle was out with a friend, bea and allie went upstairs and got into the shower kissing and touching each other but didnt do anything to naughty, getting otu of the shower the dried off and jumped straight into bed holding each other and falling asleep 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie had decided to push the proposal back a little in hopes that whens he doesn do it stacy was walking a little better, not perfectly but better so she had to hide the ring in her mums room, debbie was in her mums room standing in the closet looking at the ring to make sure it was still there and was caught off guard when her mum and mama came barging in kissing and both fell onto the bed, 

'such a dirty girl, i cant wait till... allie said to bea and they sprung apart when they heard debbie's voice and allie stopped talking

'NO NO NO dont.. no.. stop.. im here dont carry on i dont want nightmares

'oh fuck shit sorry debbie we didnt know you were here.. bea sat up and allie was standing

'sorry debbie

'nope just stop right there i dont care what you do but i dont want to hear nor see it EVER!!!! 

'in our defence we didnt know you were here

'yea well i am and now im going and keep it down please i dont want to be scared.... she walked out and closed the door behind her, allie looked at bea and they burst out laughing allie falling on the floor and crying from laughter

'omg poor debbie

'i didnt even know she was in here

'me either babe but her face was priceless

'it really was... bea said as they continued to laugh, it was sunday and luckily allie had gone to work for only a couple hours and when she finished had come home to see bea bent over in the garden and allie was instantly turned on and had dragged bea upstairs and into the room where they ran into debbie, as they calmed down allie was still on the floor now leaning up against the door bea was on the bed and they were staring at each other

'babe come up here

'i guess since they think we are doing it we may as well , plus your ass in them jeans are doing things to me bea... allie locked the door and stood up walking over to bea pushing her back on the bed and hovering over her body kissing her neck

'hmm you taste good

'im all sweaty

'i love everything about you even when your sweaty you taste fucking sexy.... allie lifted bea up and pulled her top and bra off throwing them to the floor laying her back down her lips attaching to bea's lips and than making her way to her neck sucking her pulse leaving a mark there for sure, bea was pulling allie's shirt and bra off as well so allie sat back a little and once they were discarded went back to bea's body placing kissing all over her tomach

'hmmm i love your stomach so sexy, so damn sexy all of you... she moved up to wrap her tongue around bea's left nipple and sucking it into her mouth than doing the same with the right one

'allie please baby no teasing i cant handle it... allie looked up smirking

'you want it dont you baby 

'so much please allie, i need you to touch me... allie kissed back down bea's body pulling her jeans and panties off throwing them where ever they landed and laying between bea's legs

'fuck baby your dripping wet.... allie licked her lips and looked at bea like she was a tall drink of water on a scorching hot day, taking a swipe from bea's entrance up to her clit she felt bea tremble and saw her throw her head back and grab the sheets under them 

'oh fuck.... allie licked all through her hot wet core sucking on bea's clit working bea up, bea was so sensitive and turned on that she wasnt going to last long, as allie worked her tongue all threw bea held her head there feeling the orgasm building 

'oh god allie dont stop dont stop right there, so fucking good.... her orgasm hit her hard and as her body rose off the bed she felt her whole body tingle, it felt like it would go on forever, bea was moaning a little loud and allie moved up her lips on bea and her fingers rubbing bea's clit to help ride her orgasm, when bea settled down her heart was beating so fast and her breathing was erratic, allie pulled her lips from bea's and wiped her face and bea's

'sorry but you were too loud... bea scoffed and allie giggled as she lay down beside the red head them both laying on there backs bea's hand over her eyes, they were quiet for a while till bea turned to face allie her fingers making circles on her stomach and moving down further, allie still had on her work pants and bea undid them and slipped her fingers in and under her panties, looking at allie who was still staring at the ceiling she saw a smile come across her face try as she may to hide it, be moved 2 finger between her folds and rubbed her clit and allie closed her eyes and hummed, bea kept running her ingers up and down feeling allie get more and more worked up, kissing allie's neck she pushed 2 fingers into allie slowly and pushed in and out at a slow case, allie held onto bea's arms as her orgasm began to build

'faster and harder please babe im so close... bea rolled over on top of allie moving her hand faster and harder and within a few more thrusts allie fell over and the orgasm ripped through her body as she shook and trembled, bea worked her through and once allie relaxed on the mattress she pulled out of allie and kissed her gently, bea pulled the blanket up over there bodies she wrapped an arm around the blonde and they both fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea was sitting in her office on monday having just finished with a client when franky walked in and handed her a coffee

'here ya go red

'thanks franky... franky sat down her signature smirk on her face 'what?

'how was your weekend?

'it was good allie and i finally had some time together... franky nodded

'were you a bad girl? bea blushed redder than ever and franky burst out laughing 'oh god red if your saw your face right now 

''oh fuck off franky... bea put her hands over her face and groaned

'oh red this is too good

'i hate you franky, how the hell do you even know?

'i overheard debbie telling stacy

'bloody hell im never gonna live that down

'true and i thought of saying it to allie but she doesnt get shy for anything, well actually she does but only you can make her blush... bea smirked

'i sure can... franky cackled

'okay alright i will behave, im not a naughty girl... franky laughed again and bea threw a pen at her 'ow that hurt

'good now do you actually have something to do or i can give you work?

'i wanted to tell you i got someone coming in after our last patient to install the security system, its going to have the whole nine yards, camera's all around the house, a sensor light front and back, a camera pointing to the front door and there will be camera's inside the house like kitchen, dinning room, loungeroom and hallways that you can turn on when you want if you feel unsafe or when you leave the house

'okay sounds good how about having it connected to our phones?

'i spoke to him about that and you paid a fair amount extra for this, he has a disk that we get and it connects to your computer and the system will install than i can do it for my computer and allie's or debbie's as well, we also connect our phones threw the laptop and it will create an app and we can see everything through there, you can even turn the cameras on and off when your not home

'wow that great whats it gonna cost me?

'everything with installation $8500

'woah thats a lot but thats fine franky can you bring me my cheque book so i can write it for him

'sure red... franky went and got her cheque book and wrote the cheque once franky gave her the details of the company

'is there warranty?

'yes 10 years guarantees

'okay good and only hand the cheque over once you know its working, actually im going to be home so call me when he is finished, 

'okay will do

'what time is he coming?

'you have one more patient in 20 minutes and than your done

'okay good than i can make dinner for everyone, call bridget to come for dinner too

'i will thanks red.... bea finished off with her last patient and wrote up her notes closing down and locking her patient files but leaving her computer on but no one can access the files except bea and franky who have the access code, heading into the house she had a shower and put on trackies and a shirt with her robe and went to see what boomer and stacy were doing, she didnt find them in the lounge room or bedroom so went out the back to see them lounging on the couch with drinks and snacks in front of them chatting like they have been best friends for years

'hey guys

'hey bea you finished work?

'yea im about to make dinner you want to stay boomer? franky and bridget are coming too

'yea sure i would love ta, ya need any help?

'nah all goof boomer you hang out here, stay how you doing? hows the pain?

'umm its okay its getting better slowly

'thats good do you need anything?

'no thanks bea

'alright i will be inside and someone will be coming soon to install a security system throughout the house so dont freak out

'no sweat.... bea went inside looking through the fridge figuring out what is good to cook for so many people, seeing she didnt have enough meat to make a roast which would be easy she grabbed her car keys and headed to the butcher returning 20 minutes later with 2 big roast pork and she marinated it and put it in the oven, also making a big potato bake and that went into the oven as well as the meat and bake would take the same time roughly, she made a garden salad and allie's favourite coleslaw and put them in the fridge and now she could relax, getting a beer from the fridge she sat on the couch and called allie who picked up after a couple rings

'hey beautiful

'hey babe how are you?

'im good and you?

'yea good i just got a start on dinner will you make it back in time?

'i sure will, i will be done in half an hour and than im coming home to my girl... bea smiled she loved when allie called her that 'my girl or my woman'

'good alright i will let you get back to work see you when you get home, i love you

'i love you too beautiful bye.. hanging up she heard stacy's voice call for her so she went outside

'whats up?

'bea i have mum on the phone and she is asking if she could bring someone to dinner

'of course she can she doesnt need to ask, do you know who?

'its the doctor kate

'oh this will be interesting... eba laughed as did boomer and stacy

'oh shit another lezza

'boomer

'yea well its true... bea shook her head

'anyways tell her its fine, i will be back in 10 minutes im ging to get dessert we have a full house and if debbie doesnt have dessert whe will have a meltdown... stacy giggled knowing her girl had a real sweat tooth

'okay see you soon bea.... stacy told her mum to bring kate and bea went up to the cake shop and walked in looking at the selections the lady behind the counter approached her

'hi what can i get you?

'can i please have the chocolate mud cake, the caramel cheese cake, a mixed berry sponge and a mixture of the profiteroles, canoli's, chocolate covered strawberries and cake pops please, say 12 of each of them

'sure love just give me a few minutes.... the lady handed bea her order and she paid and left to go home, putting the cakes in the laundry fridge she checked the food in the oven which still had a while to go, franky walked in with a couple of beefy guys

'andrew, christian this is bea the big boss

'hi nice to meet you.. said one of the guys visibly checking her out but bea ignored it

'you too

'bea they have done the office and are about to do the rest

'how long will it take? 

'about an hour

'okay good, franky im going to clean up upstairs i wont be long... bea went upstairs and franky saw christian watch bea's ass and although she had a nice one she didnt like him pouring over her

'alright guys get going because the house will be full soon and it will be hard to do.... the boys got to work christian did the hallway upstairs as andrew started downstairs, bea was in debbie's room cleaning up as debbie had barely been in there since stacy had been here but her room was a mess which bea didnt mind cleaning her daughter had a lot on since the shooting even having a few nightmares every now and than as had stavy and allie, bea and danielle had been by there sides supporting them and showing them that everything was okay, it took some time to do debbie's room but once she did she walked out and straight into christian who grabbed her waist to steady her

'shit sorry i wasnt concentrating

'its fine i dont mind when a beautiful woman runs into me.. he said pulling bea's body closer to him making her body shudder but not in a good way

allie returned form work and when she entered she saw franky talking to boomer and stacy and a guy standing on a ladder, kicking her shoes off she threw her jacket and bag on the side table and went over to franky

'franky who is that?

'oh thats one of the guys installing the new security system, the other guys is upstairs

'oh okay where is bea?

'cleaning upstairs... allie nodded and headed upstairs stopping in her tracks when she saw this guy with his arms around bea's waist and the look of fear in bea's eyes made her angry

'what the fuck is going on here? christian let go of bea and took a step back

'take it easy sweet heart 

'take it easy? allie scoffed and went and stood in front of bea holding her face 'you okay?

'yea... bea nodded and allie kissed her lips, turning to face christian

'why did you have your god damn hands on her?

'i was just helping her out, she nearly fell

'oh and you needed to wrap your arms around her and hold her close to you, fuck off ass hold she is my girl mine no one else's, mine and i dont fucking share, you need to keep your hands to yourself

'oh you guys are dirty lesbians... allie's fist hit the side of his jaw before he had a chance to take another breath, little did they know franky and andrew heard the yelling and were walking up the stairs towards them and they heard the last few sentences

'what the fuck happened here?

'this ass hole hand his hands all over bea, you dont fucking touch her

'calm down dirty lesbian

'jesus mate get the fuck up and go home... andrew said

'what?

'you heard me go home i have had enough of your shit your fired... he stood up holding his jaw

'fuck you andrew..... boomer was standing at the bottom of the stairs and as he walked past her she pushed him out of the house and kicked him in the ass for good measure,

'im so sorry bea i knew he was an asshole but not too that extent, i will finish the job myself it just might take longer, i will knock off 15%

'thats not necessary andrew although i appreciate it, take all the time you need to finish

'im so so sorry i will get too finishing... he walked down stairs boomers blushing when he looked at her his cute little smile on his face

'thanks for kicking him out

'anytime andrew... boomer smiled and than went and sat down with stacy

'red you okay? taking a big breath

'yea im okay i just need a minute... bea went into her room and sat on the bed

'franky can you keep an eye on dinner we will be down soon

'sure blondie i think he scared her a litte

'i think so too..... allie went into the room closing the door and sitting beside bea holding her hand

'whats going through that beautiful mind of yours right now?

'it just reminded me of harry, he used to pull me in close like that it caught me completely off guard... squeezing bea's hand she kissed her cheek

'im here for you baby i hope you know that

'i know babe, is your hand okay?

'its fine im tough me... bea smiled and kissed her injured hand which was turning blue and red

'i love you

'i love you too babe, now im going to have a quick shower and we can have dinner im starving and it smells so good... 20 minutes later they both went downstairs and bridget and franky were setting the table and danielle had arrived with kate

'hi kate im glad you could join us

'thank you for having me... they all sat down together bea and danielle helping stacy to her seat, bea invited andrew to have a break and have dinner with them he had declined to start with but bea and allie werent taking no for an answer so he joined them sitting next to boomer, it was quick an interesting dinner you had bea and allie, bridget and franky, debbie and stacy, danielle and kate and now andrew and boomer, the conversation flowed and franky did her best friend duty and asked andrew a bunch of questions finding out he was single with 1 kid 5 years old, he owned the security business and had how own home not far from here, after dinner boomer helped andrew with his work while kate and danielle did the dishes allowing bea and allie to relax with the others, everyone was filled in with what happened with christian and debbie saw she was quieter than usual 

'mum come outside with me

'sure debbie, babe i will be back... heading outside they sat on the couch together

'franky told me what happened are you okay?

'it kinda just freaked me out a little, it reminded me of harry when he held me so close i could feel his breath on my cheek... debbie nodded

'mum maybe you should see someone? i think there are some feelings you need to deal with from him

'maybe debbie i just you know

'i know mum but just because your a therapist it doesnt mean you dont need help as well

'i know debbie and i will look into it 

'maybe you should see bridget? it doesnt have to be anything permanent just a few sessions together

'i will thank you deb, im the one that should be the mother not you

'ah mum im old enough to tell you what to do... bea laughed

'i love you debbie and i will always be there for you

'same here mum.... pulling her mum into a hug they headed inside together sitting beside there partners

'everything alright beautiful?

'all good baby debbie was just worried about what had happened and we talked about me seeing a therapist maybe bridget, what do you think?

'i will support you with whatever you chose to do, im with you all the way... bea kissed allie and pulled back a little

'i bought dessert today i should put it out for everyone

'let me do it your exhausted you have cleaned and cooked and your tired, you stay here and i will put it out and they can all put there own

'thank you... allie put all the cokes on the table with plates and spoons and told everyone to make a plate including andrew who had finished his work and was now chatting very intimately with boomer , making a plate for her and bea and went and sat down beside bea feeding her, once finished they all crowded around the loungeroom and debbie put on a movie, ten minutes in bea had fallen asleep and allie pulled her into her lap bea snuggled into allie's neck and franky threw the red blanket over bea and allie, once the movie finished bridget, franky, boomer, kate and andrew all left andrew leaving with boomer's number as he had asked her to dinner friday night, danielle, debbie and stacy went to bed and allie had also fallen asleep on the couch, debbie thought about moving them upstairs but let them be they were completely out of it so she laid them down together and them an extra quilt over them as it was cold, debbie got into bed with stacy, stacy was looking at debbie with so much love and when she felt stacy's fingers run down her cheek she felt a tear run down it

'i love you so much debbie

'i love you too babe, so so much and the thought that i almost lost you 2 times... she chocked out and stacy wrapped her arms around debbie and she cried

'its okay babe im right here with you and i always will be... debbie pulled back and smiled

'and i wouldnt want you any where else... they held each other as they both fell asleep


	31. opening day

2 weeks passed and allie's place was ready for the opening, debbie and allie worked tirelessly day and night to get everything worked out, they had delivered pamphlets, business cards to a lot of houses and other business's as well, they had roped in franky one afternoon along with boomer to help put up posters throughout the town and even made a special event on facebook, instagram and twitter to spread the word.. stacy had been doing really well and was now walking on her own around the house but when she was out she had a walking stick and would only need it for another couple of weeks as she was getting stronger day by day, debbie and stacy took a walk every day for 20 minutes to strengthen her legs which was helping heaps, debbie and allie had been so busy these last couple weeks that come opening day they were exhausted but knew they had to push through no matter what, the morning of the opening bea woke at 8.30 and moved her arm to the other side of the bed but there was no allie and it looked like she hadnt even been to bed, getting out of bed she used the bathroom and headed down stairs to see allie slouched over the table the laptop and paperwork all around her 

'allie? allie shot her head up and bea saw how tired she was

'bea? why are you up?

'allie its 8.30.. allie's eyes went wide

'are you serious?

'yes, did you even go to sleep? she shook her head no 'fuck allie you cant run your self into the ground like this, you have barely slept in the last 2 days

'im okay bea

'no your not go upstairs and get some sleep

'i cant i have to get ready and go to the warehouse and get things done, 

'but allie

'bea im fine really, i have a few days off after today and i will catch up on sleep.... bea sighed

'fine but let me make you a good breakfast before we go

'okay thank you babe... kissing allie on the head she went to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients, she made enough for everyone making eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, toast and some fruit

'allie clear up the table please the food is about done and can you please go and wake the others to eat so we can all go

'okay babe... allie cleaned the table off and went to wake debbie and stacy and went to danielle's room but it seems she hadnt even slept in it, going back downstairs she went to the kitchen

'babe where is dan?

'she stayed at kate's last night i forgot to tell you, she said she is meeting us there they are both coming

'oh well little miss dan got laid? allie smirked and bea laughed

'allie... she giggled

'what? its true

'maybe but leave her alone she has never been with a woman and its cute

'yea it is, im glad after all she has been through she is happy and found someone... bea nodded and out walked a sleepy debbie and stacy and sat at the table

'morning 

'good morning you 2, sleep okay?

'i slept great and im sure deb did too she didnt even move all night 

'you must have been tired, sorry debbie i know i have run you ragged these last couple weeks

'i cant complain its a job for me, you pay and you pay me well and now i get to work at your warehouse im stoked no more call center, its been good to me but i was getting bored

'im glad you will be happy, i just hope today goes well im so nervous what if no one turns up? what if they hate it? what if... she stopped talking when bea grabbed her hand

'allie stop and breath okay, you will be successful and so will you business so stop worrying

'yea mama mums right i checked social media last night and there are a lot of people coming today

'really? like how many?

'your looking at over 1000 people easily

'holy shit i didnt get enough food and drinks for that many people what do i do?

'im way ahead of you, last night i pre-ordered 200 pizza's and i also have a friend who is going this morning to go and get more soft drinks, water and alcohol for today as well as a bunch of snacks, chips, dips, cheese, cold meats and whatever else so just relax, plus we have the cotton candy machine, popcorn machine and the shaved ice machine for all the kids, i recon the kids corner we put in is going to be great.....a couple weeks ago debbie spoke to allie about putting in a kids corner so parents can bring there little ones in and either take photos and get them printed and put in a frame that they can decorate and keep for themselves, or they can decorate a canvas and do stuff like that, the school holidays will have that part busy for sure and the place was big enough thats for sure

'thank you deb without you there is no way i would have gotten everything ready

'its no problem mama im happy to help, now lets eat im hungry... bea rolled her eyes and stacy and allie laughed, they had breakfast and all got ready taking 2 cars in case stacy needed to leave early, arriving at the place franky was there and there were a few people there setting up the balloons, table and food that debbie and allie had done yesterday, they had spent some time yesterday making cheese platters, cold meat platters and setting out chips and dips as well and they were now being set up, the 4 of them were walking towards franky

'hey guys

'hey franky how is it going here?

'good good we have the drinks bar set up and the balloons and decorations are nearly finished they are just putting on the big balloon sign up and its done

'okay great debbie's friend should be here soon let me know when he comes he is bringing extra drinks and food

'yea sure boomer, maxine, liz and gidge are on there way now so they can help

'sweet thanks franky, debbie how about we show stacy and your mum the inside?

'sure... they walked inside and bea was in awe with how the placer looked it was amazing, there was an area for advertising the photos which had a few of allie's that had been blown up and framed and looked amazing and upon looking closer there was one of bea and franky which looked so good, franky had her amr around bea's neck and they were both laughing probably at something stupid franky said, although bea doesnt like photos of herself it was a really good one, in another corner was 2 dark rooms which was opened for people to look in as the chemicals were locked away for the day, there was a reception desk where a young girls was standing and greeted them

'good morning miss novak

'good morning jane please call me allie, how is everything going?

'its good allie, the phone has been ringing off the hook with people confirming there attendance today, we also have the class from university to come and help you out, help serve food drinks any of that and all they want is when you need help to call one of them up, there just looking for experience and you have plenty of it

'i can do that, thats great i need help debbie told me we have over 1000 people coming so more food needs to be organized

'well they will be here in 15 minutes

'great just send them to me when they get here... walking off she took stacy and bea to sit on the couches against the wall

'mama my friend damien is here with everything

'alright lets go help him bring it in, babe you stay here

'i want to help

'and you will trust me but i dont want you carrying heavy stuff you need your hand to type and you cant do that if there sore.. kissing bea and debbie kissed stacy they both walked out of the building and up to damien

'hey thanks for helping

'no worries deb

'damien this is my mama allie and its her company

'nice to meet you damien thanks for all this i really appreciate it

'no problems, do you have a trolley or something there is heaps?

'ah yea i do actually let me grab it... allie returned a minute later and he opened his boot and it was full so they began loading bags into the trolley and allie took it inside and put everything on the big table in the middle and went back out again and got the remaining stuff which made the trolley full again

'damien i would like you to stay if you can

'can i bring my girlfriend?

'of course

'alright i will go get changed and pick her up and come back

'okay see you soon... he left and debbie and allie pushed the trolley inside and unloaded the shopping with bea and stacy coming over

'shit thats a lot of stuff we should get a start on it

'no stacy your not doing anything

'yes i am, i can sit down and cut up stuff so just let me, im sick of just sitting around all the time

'alright bea can you go to the kitchen over there and under the sink is 3 chopping boards and platters and in the draw there is knives

'sure baby i will be back.... by the time bea returned boomer, maxine, bridget and liz turned up and they walked inside with franky and greeted the others

'what is going on here allie?

'its the extra snacks franky

'well your all here now so get to fixing up the platters hurry up

'is she always so bossy? boomer whispered to bridget

'especially in bed.... franky cackled and winked at bridget and began to walk off

'allie, debbie follow me bea your in charge of all this food and drinks and stuff

'YES BOSS!!! bea saluted and raised her hand saluting franky like she was in the arms making the others laugh and allie giggle as she walked off with debbie and franky blowing bea a kiss, while debbie and allie were tkaing care of some stuff the otheres were cutting up cheese, carrots, celery, cabanossi and making all the platters for the guests, bea looked up and saw how boomer was concentrating on making the platters and she called her name 

'boomer.. she looked up and bea threw a small cube of cheese and she caught it in her mouth

'nice catch booms

'thanks bea

'so boomer is your boyfriend coming today?

'bea... she shyly smiled

'what? i know you have been seeing andrew and he is a good guy

'he is and yes he is coming, i really like him

'thats great boomer... bea really loved boomer she was her crazy sister she never wanted but now she couldnt imagine her life without her and boomer deserved so much good in her life and andrew seemed to make her laugh and good around with her so that made bea happy, it took just over and hour but all the platters were finished and chips were in bolws and it was all laid out on one of the food tables, the rubbish was thrown out, the drinks were set up and the other table was set up for the pizza which was decided that boomer, maxine and liz would take care of when they arrived, allie never wanted it to be a formal day more life a family fun day out to represent herself and the business, 

bea walked outside to debbie and allie

'debbie what time is the pizza coming?

'in about half an hour as people are starting to arrive, mum i forgot to tell you guys that i organized dessert as well so we need another table

'what did you organize?

'a chocolate fountain that just arrived and there is different fruits, waffle pieces and other things to dip in as well as a ice cream man to come here he will be parked here right after people eat, is it too much?

'no its perfect debbie thank you, alright lets get a drink i sure as hell need it

'good idea... walking inside everyone was around having a drink looking at some of the photos and she went up to the receptionist jane

'hey jane i need another table set up can you organize it please?

'sure allie

'and make sure its a strong one and near a plug

'okay got it... she walked off and got a few of the guys from the uni to get the big wooden table and bring it over near the pizza table which was close to a plug, allie and bea went and got a glass of champagne and clinked glasses

'baby im so proud of you for everything you have accomplished, you have come so far and look where you are, opening up your business which will be so successful, i love you so much allie... kissing allie on the lips she wiped away a stray tear from the blondes cheek 

'thank you babe im so happy to share this with you... sitting down for a few minutes with bea she took a few deep breathe's 

'your okay baby go and greet your guests... allie stood up looked down at bea rubbing her cheek before heading off with debbie and greeting the guests, bea saw the chocolate fountain had been set up and the melted chocolate began to melt making it look really damn cool, there were bowls of fruit pieces, waggle pieces, pancake pieces and there were sticks and bowls to eat with, seeing the van that said pizza on the side she called out to boomer, liz, maxine and bridget to help bring it in

'stacy we will be back okay, 

'im fine mums walking in anyways

'okay good... they all said hi to kate and danielle and went to the van bringing in the pizza and was set up and once one of th boxes finished it would be swapped out with another full one, it looked like heaps but with so many people coming it would go pretty fast, dan and kate went over and sat with stacy

'hey baby girl you alright?

'im good mum, hey kate nice to see you again

'you too stacy, how are you doing?

'good im getting better everyday

'thats great to hear just keep moving and in no time you will be healed properly

'i will, 

'babe im going to get a drink what would you like?

'beer please

'and stacy? 

'im good thanks debbie got me this

'okay i wont be long... kate went and got a couple beers and bought them back and gave one to danielle.... the day was going really well and debbie wasnt lying so many people had turned up and although allie was glad it was definitley taking its toll on her, lack of sleep combined with alcohol and being on her feet for the last 5 hours was making her tired, bea had seen this and tried to get her to take a break but allie wanted to do the main part and than she could relax

'bea i just need to open the place properly and than i can relax

'okay i will round everyone up

'thank you... ten minutes later allie was standing with debbie in the middle of the place with a microphone in hand

'i would like to start off by saying thankyou all for coming today it means a lot to me for all your support, this is place is for everyone, male, female, married, single, children, babies just anyone, today we officially open for business and we are here for birthdays, christenings, weddings and much more so please spread the word, i would like to thank my girlfriend bea who helped me more than i could ever imagine and made my dream a reality, also debbie here will be the manager so she will be in charge and she also has put so much into this this so thank you debbie, i would also like to thank franky, bridget, boomer, liz, maxine, damien, stacy, danielle, kate and so many more helped to make today happen so thank you all and please enjoy the day... everyone clapped and walked around looking at the new premises as bea pulled allie to sit down on the couch for a while

'here take this and just relax its going well and you officially opened the place so now there isnt anything for you to do but enjoy it yourself and i know your exhausted

'i know i tied to fight it but i really am, i feel like i want to drop im so tired

'get through a couple more hours and than we can leave, have you eaten yet?

'not yet

'im going to get you something to eat i will be back... bea went and made a plate of some pizza and nibbls and took it back to allie handing it over

'thank you babe... allie ate what was on the plate and put it on the table finishing off her beer

'how many beers have you had allie?

'i think like 5-6

'well than im driving us home

'shit sorry

'no dont be i just dont want you driving when you have had that much to drink, enjoy yourself allie you deserve it

'you know what i really want bea? 

'whats that?

'an ice cream... bea smiled

'lets go get one than... they both stood up and went outside to the ice cream truck and waited in line till they were at the front

'hello what can i get you 2?

'we will have 2 choc tops with nuts please... he made there ice creams and gave it to them

'there you go enjoy

'thank you.. they walked to where there friends were and enjoyed there ice cream

'hey blondie congrats on today it has been very successful, gidge and i got you a present

'you didnt have to get me anything franky

'we know but we wanted to...handing over a what looked to be a jewellery box she popped it open and saw a silver bracelet and took it out, it was a simple bracelet with a silver plaque on it and it had 'congratulations allie' engraved on it

'its beautiful guys thank you, babe can you put it on please?

'sure... bea put the bracelet on and kissed her wrist feeling her pulse on her lips making her heart beat fast

'thank you, 

'hey mama im taking stacy home she is really tired

'you are too.. stacy said

'its true i am

'thank you so much for everything debbie

'anytime time mama i will see you at home

'okay bye... debbie and stacy said there good byes to there friends and family and boomer helped stacy to the car as her legs were hurting by all the movement and they took off, the day was coming to an end as people slowing left leaving mainly the uni students, there friends and family and the guys that did the work on the place, 

'hey blondie there is heaps of food, snacks, drink and stuff left what should we do?

'im not sure, bea what do you think?

'i think send some food and that home with the uni students and whatever they dont want than we can have a get together tomorrow for our family

'sounds good i will be back... allie walked over tot he uni students which there were about 20 and they embraced her in hugs and kisses

'hey guys please go and take some food and snacks home with you all its the least i can do

'nah were good allie the uni provides us with all the food and drinks so we dont have room for any of it thanks anyways

'are you sure?

'absolutely but allie before you go back to your group we have something small for you, andy bring it over... andy walked over and handed allie a huge bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates and a goodies basket

'this is from us to you to say congratulations and thank you for involving us in all this, we know its hard to make it as a photographer and you have given us hope and faith that we can all do it so thank you... they all clapped and everyone around that was left did as well including bea and there group, she turned around and locked eyes with the red head and smiled through her tears

'thank you all so much... chocked up by her tears bea went over to her embracing allie in a hug as maxine and bridget helped with the flowers, basket and chocolates, 

'im so proud of you my girl... bea whispered in her ear and after everything allie has been through she finally has everything she ever wanted, turning around when a car pulled up kaz got out, kaz wasnt able to make it at all as her work had sent her to new zealand for a week so seeing her turn up was a shock but the smile evident on allie's face was all kaz needed to see, walking to kaz as franky helped bring her luggage out of the taxi they hugged

'i didnt think you were coming?

'me neither but bea made it happen, sorry i didnt get here earlier

'dont be im glad you got here... pulling back kaz held allie's face between her hands

'im so so proud of you allie, you worked your ass off to get to where you are and im stoked for you

'thank you mama, come and meet everyone there gonna love ya... allie introduced kaz to everyone left who was the most important people except debbie and stacy had to leave but thats fine they both needed there rest, the uni students loved kaz and talked to her non stop while allie went over to be grabbing her face and kissing her lips hard as she walked her back into the wall and everyone cheered them on with whistles, pulling back allie looked into bea's eyes

'i dont know what kinda angel you are but i fucking love you so much, i would never ever want to live without you, you are so special bea and you always will be..... bea smiled

'i love you too allie more than i could express.. they shared a few kisses and than pulled back when franky stood behind them

'as much as i like a live sex show we need to get everything packed into the cars and get it all home

'yea alright franks

'i hate when you call me that red

'oh well get over it... bea laughed as franky huffed... everyone helped packing the food and taking it to bea and allie's place, they set half aside and the uni students took it to the womans shelter not too far from them, by the time they arrived home allie was fast asleep and no matter what bea did could not wake her up so resulted in carrying her in the house 

'here bea do you want some help?

'im okay boomer i will just put her too bed.... going up to there room she laid her beauty in bed and stripped her of her clothes which was harder than she thought as allie was basically a dead weight but she finally managed and than tucked her in bed kissing her head and leaving her to sleep, coming down stairs franky and bridget were packing the food away along with kate and danielle as boomer was putting the boxes of alcohol, soft drinks and water in the laundry

'she out red?

'oh yea like 2 minutes after we got in the car she was gone, she didnt even go to sleep last night so that no surprise, where is debbie and stacy?

'there out of it as well, asleep in stacy's room

'i thought as much, 

'well red we are heading off

'alright and tomorrow get everyone over for dinner

'no worries red you call me when you get some rest good night

'night guys... boomer, bridget and franky left and bea sat at the table

'hey bea do you want a tea or something?

'no thanks dan im fine im about to go to bed, 

'me and kate are as well.... danielle walked over to bea and whispered in her ear 's it okay to have kate stay over? bea smirked and stood up hugging danielle

'of course it is you dont need to ask, just keep the volume down... bea pulled back laughing as danielle blushed bright red

'im going to bed good night

'good night bea.. kate and dan said as she retreated up the stairs and into the bedroom, she undressed and got into bed snuggling up to the blonde bombshell and she too fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea had woken up the next day at about 11 and saw allie was still asleep, leaving her to sleep she rolled out of bed and got dressed before leaving the room and going down the stairs seeing dan and kate sitting at the table

'good morning girls

'good morning bea can i get you a coffee?

'that would be great thanks, where is debbie and stacy?

'there in your office she needed some quiet to book some jobs for allie her phone has been ringing non stop

'wow thats good.. sitting down on the table danielle put a coffee in front of her

'thanks dan, how did you 2 sleep?

'yea good, i think everyone was so tired after yesterday, allie still asleep?

'yea she is exhausted, i will leave her to sleep for a couple more hours and than get her up as everyone is coming over for dinner

'will she get up?

'she wont be happy to but she has to eat so i will make sure she does, kate i hope you will be staying for dinner?

'i need to go and check on a couple patients but i will come back once i have gone home to freshen up

'okay great, 

'i should actually go now.. kate said and stood up

'i will walk you out

'okay thanks, see you later bea

'bye kate.... danielle returned after a couple minutes and sat down

'aww your so in love... dnaielle blushed

'stop bea im not

'yea you are, you look like me thats how i know

'i have never been in love, i mean i thought stacy's dad i loved him but thinking about i loved him for being my daughters father but thats about it

'i get that i really do, its a different feeling

'thats for sure, i mean i really like kate but how do you know if you love someone?

'for me it was hard at first but the more time me and allie spent together she broke down my walls and found her way into my heart, before she came along debbie and i were shells of our former selves after what happened with harry but allie helped us both without even trying, 

'you and allie fit hand in hand, like 2 peas in a pod

'exactly so dont be scared of it, love is an amazing emotion and you should embrace it

'thanks bea

'anytime, now dan im going to make a light lunch since i missed breakfast you up for a sandwich?

'sure... bea made lunch for them both and took some into stacy and debbie who were now lying comfortably on the couch together 

'thanks mum we were hungry but to comfortable to move... bea laughed

'no worries baby, the phone stopped ringing?

'no but i set up an answering machine unless its a number stored in my phone it wont go through

'good its the weekend so family time, everyone will be coming over for dinner at 6

'sounds good mum but right now we arent going anywhere

'its fine rest and relax im just gonna set up a couple tables and thats it.... bea walked out and sat down having lunch with dan and they both set up a couple tables for when everyone came, they took out all the plastic plates, cups and cutlery so there wasnt much cleaning to do, once they were done they decided to watch a crime show together and bea messaged everyone to come to her house at 6 for dinner... settling on the couch they watched tv for a couple hours before bea retreated up the stairs to wake allie up, walking into the room she heard light snoring coming from allie's mouth and smiled, it meant allie was really tired and she didnt want to wake her up but she had too, sitting on the bed beside allie she ran her fingers through her hair and over her face seeing allie scrunch up her face but didnt wake up, she moved her fingers down between her breasts and to her stomach making circles around her belly button, allie took a breath in but continued to sleep, bea moved her fingers lower and over allie's panties rubbing gently over her core and allie moaned softly and her hand moved to cover bea's putting more force on her hot intimate area, her eyes still closed bea whispered

'wake up beautiful... allie hummed and bea decided to have some fun, slipping 2 fingers into allie's panties and rubbed them over her clit allie's eyes sprung open and used her hand to pull bea down to kiss her

'bea you better not stop babe please its so fucking good..

'never baby... bea moved so she was now laying on top of allie and pushed her fingers into her soaking wet entrance and began pumping her fingers, allie was moaning loudly so she latched her lips to her own, allie came all over bea's hand and as she was biting on bea's shoulder to stop her screams, relaxing back into the mattress she looked up at bea and bea smirked

'i like you waking me up like that

'me too.. she bought her fingers that were in allie and licked them clean 'and you taste heavenly... she smiled as allie giggled loving when she hears her giggle or laugh, allie flipped them over and was now straddling bea

'my turn

'now?

'right here.. right now... with the love of my life..... allie made bea cum hard and fast with her tongue and they lay there breathless 

'we have to get up allie

'why? 

'because everyone is coming over in like half an hour for dinner

'but i would rather have have you for dinner... she whined

'you just had me for lunch so dinner is an actual meal, lets have a shower and no funny business we dont have time

'party pooper... allie said making bea laugh... after they showered they were now in the kitchen taking all the food out using the pizza oven, normal oven and bbq to heat up the pizza, danielle, kate and debbie were taking out all the other food and setting it all up and kate had bought ice for the drinks so they took out the esky's to keep the drinks in, everyone arrived and tucked into all the food as they chatted and drank, allie had eaten a whole pizza for herself as she hadnt eaten all day and some snacks as well, sitting back she rubbed her tummy

'shit im so full

'allie there is dessert as well

'shit really? where the hell am i supposed to put that?

'find room baby cause your having some

'i think i have a little room right here... she pointed to the corner of her tummy making bea and franky chuckle

'so blondie now that your open for business are you gonna be busy?

'well yes and no, i will be shooting some parties but mostly i have hired enough people to cover the workload and debbie will be in charge

'thats good now you have time for bea, im sick of her mopping around

;i dont mope

'yea you do, when allie is busy which has been heaps recently your up my ass mopping

'aww baby dont worry you have me all to yourself and i dont even need to work, i can stay here and help you annoy franky... franky groaned

'for fucks sake no thanks i dont want either of you around... they both laughed

'you love us franky

'thats debatable... allie and bea jumped on franky and she fell on the couch and they kissed her all over her face making her scream

'get off me ya bloody shit heads... they spent the rest of the night enjoying themselves eating and drinking and bea and allie along with franky and boomer got drunk and passed out all together on the couches bea sleeping on top of allie and franky snuggled into boomer, debbie had woken up in the morning to see them in that position and decided to take a few photos to keep for when she needed something from any of them, hearing a groan bea lifted her head and without realizing tried to turn thinking she was in bed and rolled off allie and onto the floor

'aww what the fuck?

'shit mum are you okay? debbie went to her mum trying hard not to laugh

'what the hell happened?

'you were sleeping on the couch with allie and you rolled off

'oh my head, why the fuck arent we in bed?

'we tried to get you to go up to your room but you didnt want to so we left ya... bea sat up and looked around, allie had turned to get comfortable and on the other couch was boomer and franky

'mum here get up and come sit at he table i will get you panadol... helping her mum up she sat at the table and debbie handed her mum a couple tablets and water and she swallowed them

'thanks deb, where is everyone?

'kate is with danielle, and bridget is asleep in my bed, stacy is still asleep, you should go up to bed and sleep

'i should get allie up as well, shit how much did we drink?

'a lot it was quite funny actually, you and allie dirty dancing and franky and boomer dirty dancing you were all so drunk, i took a video of you all it was hilarious

'oh god my head is thumping

'lets get allie up and get you both in bed... bea nodded and went to wake allie up who was not impressed at the slightest but they managed to get her up to there room and debbie left them to sleep it off, it was definitely going to be a lazy day with 4 people having hangovers so she went back to stacy and laid down leaving the house quiet for everyone to rest


	32. debbie and stacy

A week later and debbie was absolutely having a stressful day, it was finally the day she was going to propose to stacy and she was shitting herself, stacy had been recovering really well and was now walking around by herself without a cane and she was ecstatic about it as they all were, stacy had just got home from a doctors appointment that allie took her too as danielle was working and the news was good, they were sitting down having a late lunch with allie when allie's phone rang and she got up

'give me a minute i got to take this

'yea no worries im just gonna sit outside to eat... allie answered her phone and walked into bea's office

'hey babe

'hey baby what you doing?

'we just got back from dr kate's office and she said it was all looking good, stacy can walk without a cane and it all looks good

'thats great i will let debbie know, 

'how are you 2 going there?

'yea good we got the permits from the council and we got the ribbon tied up to close off the area, were putting up fairy lights and lanterns around and also setting up the table

'ay hunny bunny hold the damn ladder.... they heard franky yell at bea and allie giggled

'fucking franky shut up im talking to allie and dont call me hunny bunny or i will push you off and than tell bridget

'whatever hunny... bea could hear allie cracking up laughing and she could only smile allie's laugh was like angels landing on a cloud, 

'oh babe you okay there?

'she does my head in this chick

'ha i know, so whats the deal for tonight?

'well debbie organised an outfit for stacy to wear its in our room on the top shelf with a box that has shoes as well, 

'what does stacy think there doing tonight?

'that there going for dinner and you will be dropping her up

'so what time and where am i dropping her?

'okay so 6.30 at bondi beach where the skate ramp is and the horse and carriage will be there with debbie

'thats so freakin cute

'i know deb is such a romantic

'like her mum thats for sure

'i dont know about that baby but i try

'you dont need to your so damn perfect... bea could feel her cheek blush and allie could hear franky and debbie giggling and teasing bea behind her

'piss off you 2, alright so my phone is with me if you get lost or are late or have any problems

'no worries babe, where are you going to be? like after i drop stacy off?

'franky has my car so i will be waiting where the horse is just a bit further down so dont leave me there

'never babe, i want to take you out for dinner 

'you dont have to allie

'i want to spoil my girl, sorry sorry woman... bea giggled

'alright charmer i will see you in a couple hours i love you

'i love you too beautiful bye...... allie hung up and quickly finished off her sandwich and went out to the deck 

'stacy you need to get ready for dinner with debbie

'what time is it?

'4.10

'oh shit i havent even chosen what to wear

'debbie chose something for you to wear dont worry, you go have a shower and i will bring it into your room

'okay thank you.... allie went to retrieve the dress and shoes and took them to stacy's room which was now debbie's as well, she unzipped the bag and her mouth dropped it was stunningly beautiful, seeing stacy come out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she stopped in her tracks 

'thats the dress?

'it sure is

'its stunning

'i know debbie has good taste and she got you shoes as well... the dress was blue with silver diamonties down the straps and down the front, it stopped midway down the ankle and there were silver shoes to go along with it, debbie wasnt sure if stacy could wear high heals so she got high heels and some flats as well letting stacy decide

'wow amazing allie, im so lucky to have her...allie smiled

'lets get you ready and i will drop you off as im meeting bea anyways... allie did her hair and make up than allowing stacy to dress herself while she too got showered and dressed, at 6.15 they got in the car and drove towards bondi beach, it was a beautiful night just a slight breeze in the air so perfect really, allie was excited to hear all about the night from stacy and debbie

\----------------------------------------------------------------

debbie was just finishing up at the park when franky dropped them off where the horse and carriage were waiting for them

'thanks for helping today mum and franky

'we were happy too deb, good luck yea and if you need anything im only a phone call away so dont hesitate

'thanks franky bye... debbie and bea got out of the car and franky left, debbie stood by the carriage and sighed trying to calm herself

'debbie its alright, relax baby

'im so nervous mum i may throw up

'oh baby stacy loves you and you have been together a year now, you have been through so much together 

'but what if she says no?

'she wont deb i promise, you two are meant to be together, she wont say no, now take a big breath i can see allie's car there coming and call me if you need me

'thanks mum.... kissing her daughters cheek she walked a bit further down crossing the road so she could watch on a little bit, allie's car pulled up and debbie went to the car and opened the door putting her hand out which stacy too and helped her out, allie drove off finding bea across the road and stopped to pick her up

'you look amazing stacy

'as do you baby.... debbie had on a red dress that stopped above the knee with black heels and her hair was straight

'thanks for bringing her mama

'anytime have fun... 

'come with me babe... leading stacy to the horse and carriage she helped her in before she got in herself

'debbie what is all this?

'i just want to spoil you so enjoy... the guy guiding the horse handed them a blanket and than took off down towards the other side of the beach, as they went along debbie snapped some photos of them and they shared some kisses while holding hands, arriving at the park stacy saw the pathway leading to the gazebo and all the lights it looked amazing, they came to a stop and debbie got out first helping stacy down as well

'this is for us?

'it is, come on... they walked down the pathway and onto the gazebo and stacy sat down first debbie pulling the chair out and than debbie sat down, there was a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and debbie picked it up and popped it open pouring them a glass each and lifting it to clink with stacy's

'cheers to us stacy

'cheers babe... a couple minutes later a guy and a girl came over carrying 4 plates and placed them in the middle

'dinner is served

'thank you.... they each had a plate of steak with chips and salad and a mini cheese plate and a mini cold meat plate, 

'this looks amazing debbie

'all for you babe... they ate dinner and it tasted amazing, once they finished the plates were cleared and debbie felt rally nervous again but tried to hide it, music began to play and debbie stood up 

'dance with me? stacy smiled and stood up taking debbie's hand, stacy hands were wrapped around her neck and debbie's hands around stacy waist, they danced to ed sheeran's perfect 

 

** I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

 

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

 

'i love you... debbie whispered into stacy's ear as she pulled her closer and stacy leaned her head on debbie's shoulder

 

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your woman  
I see my future in your eyes

 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

as the last sentence finished debbie took a step back and reached for something behind her and stacy frowned not understanding what was going on till debbie faced her and held a hand

'stacy you are without a doubt the most amazing woman i have ever met and you saved me, in more ways than you realise, it wasnt until you came into my life that i felt safe and completely loved, apart from my mum you have been the constant in my life and although we havent been together for long i dont want to go on without you, without you knowing that your my life, your my dream woman and i love you so much... dropping to a knee she flicked the box open 

'STACY CORMACK WILL YOU MARRY ME? to say stacy was shocked would be an understatement as she stood there her mouth hung open, it took a minute to figure out that debbie was waiting for an answer and she glided her finger down debbie's cheek and smiled

'yes, a million times yes

'yea?

'yes debbie i will marry you... pulling debbie up and into her arms she kissed her passionately and they stood hugging and kissing for a while, pulling back debbie took the ring out and slipped it on her finger and kissing her hand

'its beautiful debbie

'your beautiful stacy... sharing a few more kisses they pulled back as another song came on and they slow danced together, they spent the remainder of the night dancing and just being with each other, debbie had booked them into a hotel for the night so took off there where they shared chocolate strawberries and more champagne before spending the night making love

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

once allie picked up bea they headed to the casino for dinner, they were both casually dressed in jeans and a shirt so they didnt want to go to high end place, driving to the casino allie drove into the busy car park and parked her car, getting out of the car allie grabbed bea's hand and they walked inside and signed in, walking towards the food area they looked at what was on offer

'babe chinese? all you can eat? thai? or another one?

'im pretty hungry so all you can eat?

'lets go beautiful... they walked in and allie paid before they were seated close to the food by the wall

'its so busy allie

'dont worry you stay with me beautiful i got you... they went up and decided to get 2 plates each and get a mixture and share everything, they had one with fresh prawns, one with salad, another had pizza and hot chips and another with random stuff, they sat down to eat and once finished grabbed another 4 plates of food before getting plates of dessert, bea dropped her spoon on the table and sat back rubbing her stomach allie following as well, 

'oh shit im so full baby i cant breath

'oh me too bea, 

'baby you look pregnant... allie giggled and rubbed bea's belly

'are you calling me fat? bea said seriously

'what? no i would never call you fat your a skinny little twig..... bea burst out laughing and allie shook her head smiling 'you scared me i thought you were angry

'nah but your face was funny

'such a cheeky little shit, come on lets go roam around for a while

'you may have to roll me... allie laughed

'i can do that come on rolly polly.... pulling bea up she kissed her before they walked out together, they walked around for a while taking photos by the water features and the nice garden areas they have, as they took a selfie together they giggled as allie tickled bea and took the cutest photo

'hey babe do you want to go into the gaming area? maybe play at a table?

'really? can we? bea asked excited 'i have never been in there

'yea of course come on i will show you.... they walked into the huge gaming room that went as far as your eyes can see, allie spotted the black jack tables and went to the one that each bet is $10 and bea sat down with allie standing behind her, 

'alright babe you have to beat the dealer to 21 without going over each picture is 10 and an ace is 1 or 11

'i played this with franky a couple times i think i know how to play

'alright its all your but i will be right behind you, do you want a drink?

'yes please

'champagne?

'i would love one thank you..... allie saw one of the servers come past and she ordered bea a champagne and herself a water as she was driving, turning her attention to bea and the table there was 3 others on there and all were amateurs as well which was good, an hour later and bea was up a fair bit and had had a few drinks really enjoying herself

'babe you can bet higher if you want

'no no i dont want to lose allie

'babe i only put on $100 its no big deal go for your life, plus you have like $400... allie pushed in $30 and the hand played with there hand being black jack

'go babe you won the hand... bea turned her head and allie planted a kiss to her lips

'we won the hand... pilling allie down she whispered in her ear ' a few more hands and were going home so i can fuck you... allie moaned as bea kissed her neck and than turned back to the table, feeling allie scratch lightly up and down her back, neck, shoulders and arms bea only lasted another half an hour and stood up looking at a smirking allie,

'one last hand allie and we are going

'go all in

'no way i have like $800

'i dare you... bea held eye contact with allie and than bit her lip so sexily that allie moaned, bea looked at the table and pushed all in before looking back up at allie, the dealer dealt the hand and called out bea for 21 blackjack

'babe you won... bea looked at her chips and her mouth fell open

'holy shit

'thats awesome you won like $2500... bea laughed

'how do we collect?

'pass me your chips lets go... they went tot he cashier and handed the chips and got the cash, bea tried to hand it to allie but she refused to take it

'allie take it, its your money

'no its our money

'ugh just take it allie

'nope i dont want it, you spent it on something for yourself

'you are so stubborn, fine i have an idea what to do with it if you have the guts, maybe your scared

'really? what do you have in mind bea?

'tattoos, l get one of your name and you get one of mine

'im all up for that babe but i dont think you have the guts... allie countered

'oh baby im so ready lets go... they almost ran to the car and allie drove them to kings cross and parked the car on the main strip near the coco cola sign and they got out

'lets go to sleeve master right there, franky said its a good one

'lead the way gorgeous... they walked into the tattoo shop and up to the register there was a guy there full of tattoos and some piercings 

'hey girls what can we do for you?

'hey my girlfriend and i want to get tattoos with each others name

'okay do you want just the name or a design with the name in it?

'hmm dont know babe?

'i want a design one but not heaps big

'alright me too, 

'okay right there on the wall is the designs we have go have a look and once you have decided come back and i will draw up the one you choose.... they had both chosen there designs quite similar to the other and the guys drew them up adding the names

'who wants to go first?

'i will

'wait bea are you sure?

'absolutely but can allie sit with me?

'of course come to the back..... bea lay on the bed and lifted her shirt putting the tattoo over one of her scars

'as its on a scar it will take a couple extra weeks to heal, just keep it clean and put the cream on every day that i will give you later, you ready to go?

'ready.... as he worked on the tattoo allie held her hand throughout the whole thing, as he finished off he was intrigued about the scar and the other 2 he could see

'can i ask you a question bea? you tell me to mind my own business but i really want to know something

'okay go ahead

'can i ask about your scars and why you decided to put the tattoo over one of them? sorry i know its not you business im just interested

'no its fine, well they are from my ex-husband that is now in jail, he was very violent, as for why i put it over them its because they remind me of a really bad time in my life and allie has never been anything but amzing to me, so i want to make new memories with her thats why i did it... bea smiled at allie as she rubbed bea's cheek 

'im really sorry he hurt you, no one should put there hands on anyone to harm them no matter what, all these guys i hear saying they pushed me to do it or i need to show my authority it makes me sick, i grew up seeing my dad beat on my mum and unfortunately he went to far one night and took her life

'im so sorry to hear that

'thank you and im glad you got out of your marriage and he locked away, allie seems really good for you so im glad your happy.... bea smiled as he cleaned off the remaining ink and she stood up looking in the mirror

'i love it, thank you so much

'your welcome bea, allie you ready?

'100% lets do this.... a couple hours later they were finished and had chatted with tommy the tattooist the whole time and learned he may look like this hard core guy but was a real softy and has been single for about a year, he had a son 6 years old and was looking for the right person, allie thought he would actually be good for kaz and they exchanged numbers and than left the place, they were both so happy with the tattoos although they were a little sore which was normal, arriving home they went inside and bea headed up the stairs as allie grabbed a couple bottles of water and followed the red head, walking into the bedroom bea was laying on the bed completely naked and allie gulped a lightening bolt hitting straight to her core, bea used her finger telling allie to come here and she dropped the bottles of water and crawled on the bed hovering over bea kissing her way up to her lips

'so damn sexy... allie said as she was kissing bea's chest, neck and lips

'too...many...clothes...on..... bea stuttered out and allie jumped off the bed and stripped herself of her clothes and shoes and got back on the bed, they made sweet passionate love and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had text her mum last night telling her stacy had said yes so when they arrived home the next day and they went inside there were decorations everywhere and a congratulations sign, allie saw them first and squealed before running up to them pulling them into a huge hug

'congratulations girls im so happy for you 

'thanks allie were happy too, 

'good, come in everyone is here to celebrate with you... walking in they were congratulated by danielle, kate, franky, bridget, liz, maxine, boomer and even kaz was there, bea was last to hug the newly engaged couple and held onto them tightly not wanting to let go

'im so happy for you both

'thanks mum... debbie knew her mum was getting emotional and not wanting to embarrass her she pulled back and pulled her towards the lounge room

'babe i will be back just gotta talk to mum for a bit

'no worries im gonna talk mum as well.... debbie walked inside with her mum passing allie and telling her they wont be long, bea sat on the couch and pulled debbie to sit on her lap ad wrapping her arms around her waist

'my little girl is all grown up

'mum i may be grown up but im still your little girl, we have been through so much together and look at us, im getting married mum and you and mama are happy

'very happy, i never though it could feel like this

'love?

'yep

'i know mum it feels great, but mum no matter who comes into my life or what happens your my mum, my hero, my strength, your a survivor and that will never change... wiping the tears from her mums cheeks they hugged

'i love you my baby girl

'i love you too mum, forever... sitting there for a while bea looked up at debbie

'actually look what i did last night. get up for a second... debbie stood up and bea leaned back and lifted her shirt up showing off her tattoo

'holy shit mum thats awesome, what made you get that?

'i dont know i just felt like i want to show allie that she is my forever, im not sure about marriage is for us but this way she will always be with me 

'thats so cute

'allie got one as well

'really?

'yep it pretty similar to mine but my name in it, 

'thats so awesome, your so brave mum

'your my warrior debbie always and forever

'come on lets go otu there im hungry and i can smell pizza plus i want to see mama's tattoo... they walked out to the patio and debbie went over to allie

'mama can i see your tattoo?

'here?

'its just your ribs... she looked over at bea and she nodded saying it was okay... lifting up her shirt debbie looked it over

'woah that looks awesome mama... she got the attention of the others and they looked on

'damn blondie when did you get that?

'last night, 

'yea we both got one

'as if you did red, there is no way

'wanna make a bet franky?

'shit yea, i have been trying to get you to get one with me for years and you never have

'fine if i didnt get one i will have ten shots of scotch, if i did than you have to do ten shots, deal? franky wasnt really sure but she never backed away from a bet so shook bea's hand

'oh baby get your stomach ready she got a tattoo

'how do you know gidge?

'she showed me earlier

'oh fuck gidge ya could have told me.. franky huffed

'as if you listen anyways, well bea show it too her... bea lifted her shirt to show the tattoo and franky's face was priceless

'for fucks sake, 

'looks like i win franky so take your seat... they were all giggling as franky sat down and boomer got the bottle and a shot glass and filled the first glass up

'bea fucks sake thats not fair i should be the first to know im your best friend

'it was more fun this way, actually i will cut you a break, you can do them now or eat and than so it?

'food first it will be easier

'oh thank god im starving... debbie sighed

'oh good luck with her appetite stacy she eats like a horse

'i know she loves to eat, especially dessert... stacy winked at debbie and she went bright red and franky roared in laughter

'oh god this girl is a legend, its so good to have ya back stacy...... everyone had caught on and was laughing as debbie blushed

'baaaabe

'sorry babe it was too easy and i happen to love when you blush

'whatever lets eat food... she emphasised, they all ate pizza and after finished they got rid of the empty boxes and there were about 6 pizza's left on the bench in case anyone got hungry, bea used uber eats to order desserts and than went outside to enjoy franky taking the shots,

'firstly before franky obliges to our bet i just want to say congratulations to debbie and stacy on there engagement, i hope you have a long and happy marriage, love you both... they all cheered and clapped clinking there glasses, 

'alright franky its time lets go

'ugh fine but can you do some with me?

'no way im not doing ten

'why you scared? bea scoffed

'im not scared of you

'good than so it with me, come on shot for shot... bea looked at franky and than at allie

'its fine babe go for it if you want.... bea nodded and sat across franky

'lets do this shit... boomer got another shot glass and filled them both up 

'bottoms up bitches... they were 5 shots in and it was clearly taking a toll on both of them, franky's eyes went cross eyed and bea was slurring her words already

'ba..ba..babe he sweetesis

'the whats?

'umm cakes

'oh yea babe there here in the kitchen dont worry, 

'ok, next one... boomer poured number 6 followed by 7 and 8 and they took them and slammed the glasses on the table

'give up yet red?

'nope never..

'boomies lets finish this... boomer poured them another one and than one more and they finished them, they were both a mess as straight scotch can hit you hard and very quick, they were both slurring there words 

'fuck you read

'whats a read? 

'you arrrrre... franky sturred

'up yours fwanky

'my name is... taking a deep breath 'franky you dip stick

'allllllliiiieieeee she callded me a stip dick.... allie burst out laughing along with debbie when bea got the words wrong and bea frowned, allie was bending over holding her stomach 

'oh god babe please that was too much

'what happeneened? fwanky what did you say?

'its franky dumb dumb

'alllieee tell her to stop calling my names.... allie came over still laughing and kissed her cheek

'dont worry about her babe

'im gonna bash her

'try it dumb dumb.... bea stood up as did franky and they both fell franky got caught by boomer and allie caught bea and she tried to push franky

'you fallded fwanky.. bea said and stuck her finger up but it was her pinky finger and they all burst out laughing

'gidgeridoo did you see what she did to me? rude

'i did and your just as bad franky

'oh no im not, she is a trouble maker

'am not

'are too

'you are

'nah ugh you are

'you

'you

'you are 

'you are

'alright thats enough both you you are going to bed

'no allie i want cake, pwease

'me too blondie

'okay but you have to sit down and me and bridget will get it

'yes boss... they both said in unison and were put back down

'debbie watch them would ya

'i will mama dont worry.... she giggled as franky and bea were pushing at each others hands and she had to smack them causing them to give her a dirty look

'i dont care how you look at me im not worried, behave yourselves

'she is bossy frnaky

'i know read... jsut than allie and bridget came out and handed everyone a plate and they all had there sweets, allie and bridget looked at the 2 trouble makers and they both had chocolate cake all over there faces like as is they were 2 years old, 

'babe did you enjoy your cakes?

'i did, can i have more?

'no bea you will be sick

'pwease just one more piece, i will be good

'thats detable... she mumbled 'okay one more piece

'me too please... franky put her plate up and allie put them both another piece and they scoffed it

'bridget i think you should stay here tonight

'i would allie but there is no room

'there is actually, debbie moved into stacy's room so you can have her room, there is no way you can get franky home... they looked over seeing bea and franky playing some high 5 game

'yea okay we sill stay, its only 4.30 if we put them to bed now would they sleep through?

'oh for sure but first showers, do you want to take franky up first? if we take them together they will probably fight 

'yea okay

'just get whatever clothes you want from our room, boomer can you help bridget take franky upstairs to shower

'im not showering read will see me, she wants my body

'ha my alliecat is all i need, your a squirmy shit.... boomer and bridget helped franky up the stairs and into bea's bathroom, boomer left bridget to shower frnaky and she got her dressed and into debbie's bed falling asleep straight away, she came back down stairs and went out to the balcony

'alright franky is asleep do you need help with bea?

'yes please she is all over the joint.... helping bea up the stairs and to there bathroom and bea decided to be difficult

'i dont wanna shower

'you have to you have cake all over you, bridget i got her thanks... bridget left the bathroom closing the door behind her

''but i dont wanna. i really wanna fuck you thou, i want to fuck you allie... she kissed all along allie's neck and down her chest trying really hard to undress allie but she was having non of it

'bea you need to shower please babe

'no... she crossed her arms and sat on the toilet lid sulking

'what if i got in with you will you shower than?

'yep.... she nodded and tried to undress herself but fell off the toilet, allie helped her stand up and undressed her and than herself getting in the shower together, bea was insatiable and as allei tried to wash bea she kept trying to kiss her and pull her in closer,

'babe i need to wash you

'but i like being dirty, i like being dirty with you... allie smiled and shook her head

'i love it too but i need to get you cleaned up... he managed to wash her body and just left her hair, they quickly washed herself and they got out, allie dried bea first and put her on the bed sitting down

'wait here i will be back to dress you... bea nodded and allie went to the bathroom getting the dirty clothes and throwing them in the dirty laundry basket, she wrapped a towel around herself and went back to the bedroom seeing bea had laid down and fallen asleep, pulling the blanket over her and kissed her cheek, she got dressed and headed down stairs and out to the others

'bea is fast asleep, i didnt even get a chance to dress her after the shower

'they are both gonna have some bad hang overs

'oh yea make sure they have lots of water and dont give them greasy food... kate said 

'i always thought greasy food was good for a hangover kate?

'no it makes it worse, they need dry food like rice, toast to start with and than they can do pizza or greasy and lots and lots of water

'okay thanks kate.... they all haung around for a couple more hours and than everyone left except for bridget and kate, allie, danielle, kate, stacy and debbie were all sitting outside nursing a coffee after the others left, 

'im so happy for you stacy, my girl is getting married...stacy smiled and linked her hand with debbie's

'thanks mum, im so happy

'you deserve to be, you both do

'thank you danielle and thank you for giving your blessing

'you asked mum for her blessing?

'of course i did stacy, its important t me that your mum is accepted of us

'thank you babe... they spent a couple more hours till danielle and kate went to bed as did debbie and stacy, bridget and allie cleaned up outside and the kitchen 

'its a good thing we had pizza otherwise we would be cleaning for ages allie

'oh i know, its so much easier getting take out, alright kitchen is done just gotta pack the food and sweets away and were done, i got it bridget you go to bed

'you sure?

'of course, there is a couple buckets in the laundry your gonna need one i recon and a bottle of water and aspirin

'yes true... bridget got the stuff and headed upstairs to bed, allie packed the food away and sweets and she too got a bucket, water and a couple tablets and headed upstairs, goign intot he room bea had rolled on her back and allie had a nice view of her sexy breasts, putting the bucket by bea on the floor and the water and tablets on the table and than hoped into bed with bea, bea must have felt her as she snuggled up to allie and allie fell asleep a few minutes later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, bea and franky are too funny together


	33. lucky

allie woke with a start when she felt bea jump out of bed and run to the bathroom and vomited so she got out of bed and followed the redhead, walking into the bathroom bea was hugging the toilet bowl throwing up like a boss, allie grabbed a hand towel and wet it putting it on bea's forehead and holding her curly hair back, she threw up a few times before sitting back against the bathtub her eyes closed as the room was spinning, allie was wiping bea's face down

'are you okay babe?

'i think im dying

'your not dying babe but your gonna fill like shit for a while

'what happened?

'you thought it would be a good idea to have ten shots with franky, turns out your both as fucked as each other... bea groaned and opened her eyes slowly looking into allie's eyes who was clearly trying not to laugh

'allie its not funny.... she mumbled

'sorry babe but you 2 were so funny yesterday

'im glad we could entertain you all

'oh you sure did, alright why dont you brush your teeth and get into bed

'okay but i need help... bea looked at her with puppy dog eyes

'i got you babe dont worry... allie helped bea up and she brushed her teeth and allie had to practically carry her to the bed and help her lay down

'i think im still drunk... allie giggled

'awww baby i will get you some pain killers i will be back... allie went downstairs finding bridget in the kitchen

'good morning bridget

'good morning allie, do you have any aspirin or something?

'for franky?

'yes she is a mess

'bea is as well, ah yea here give her a couple of these... allie said as she handed bridget a couple tablets 'take her some orange juice as well as water

'thank you, i better head back up to the sooky baby.... they laughed as they both grabbed what they needed and went to there respectful partners, allie walked into the bedroom and sat beside bea who was falling asleep

'babe here take these and than you can go to sleep.... bea took the tablets and drank some water and than some orange juice before laying back down

'do you want something to eat?

'definitely not, thanks thou

'alright you go to sleep im gonna make breakfast for everyone

'can you stay with me till i fall asleep please?

'of course babe... allie sat her back to the head board and bea lay her head in her lap, allie's finger ran threw bea's hair and withing a few minutes bea was asleep, once bea was in a deep sleep she slid from under her replacing herself with a pillow and than left the room running into a grumpy franky

'gidge i dont want to eat

'but it will help suck up the alcohol

'my tummy hurts... she whined 

'fine go lay down than, allie tell her to stop being a sook

'im not a sook, come and lay with me gidge i dont want to be by myself

'franky go and lay with bea you too suffer together... allie said

'she started all this

'just go franky and stop being difficult

'ugh fine... she stomped off loudly until allie scolded her

'quietly franky, bea is sleeping...

'yes mother... franky saluted and entered the bedroom and slipping into bed beside the red head and fell asleep

'thanks allie she was being difficult

'its fine bridget i know exactly what she is like, come on im gonna make breakfast i can hear debbie and stacy and if debbie doesnt eat she will have a melt down... bridget laughed and followed allie down the stairs

'morning mama, morning gidget

'good morning how is the happy couple?

'happy... debbie answered and held stacy's hand 'how's mum and franky?

'still drunk probably and franky is being difficult

'so a normal day for franky.... they all laughed

'pretty much, 

'im gonna make breakfast is danielle and kate here?

'yea they were having a shower when i checked on mum a few minutes ago

'they?

'yep like together... allie giggled

'thats cute, alright i will make food bridget can you set the table please

'sure..... half an hour later the table was surrounded with food and allie, bridget, stacy, debbie, kate and danielle sat down to eat, allie had made veggie omelette's, french toast and pancakes for everyone to share, she and bridget made plates for bea and franky to eat when they can

'mama i have had so many calls for work, john the other photographer told me he pretty much booked out for the next 2 months

'thats great, whats my schedule looking like deb?

'i have lined up a few jobs, doing 3 jobs a week, i know you dont want to work so much and miss out on time with mum

'thats exactly what i want thanks deb, when is the next job?

'you have a 25th birthday tonight and claude will be with you

'okay great, after i finish i better check the equipment, are you going to be home later deb? i dont want your mum left alone while she is unwell even though it is self inflicted

'stacy has a scan in an hour but we should be home by the time you leave

''allie i will be here anyways, i cant really take a sooky franky home can i?

'yea true

'dont worry i will make sure she is okay

'thank you bridget

'we have dinner plans but if you need me i can cancel?

'no its fine dan thanks anyways, you go out and enjoy yourselves... after they finished eating debbie and bridget cleaned up and than debbie and stacy left for the scan, danielle and kate went to kate's place leaving bridget and allie to relax after cleaning up after yesterdays party, allie was checking her camera over and showing some pictures allie took of bea and debbie and stacy, danielle and kate together and even franky and bridget

'these are amazing allie, can i have a couple of me and franky?

'of course let me know which ones you like and i will make copies, im gonna use a few of each couple and put them as a collage in the gallery and between me and you im going to do a memory piece with bea and debbie in it, i have been taking photos whenever possible and i want to put them all together

'sounds great they will love it

'i hope so, 

'how long until its finished?

'its almost done im just putting the final touches on before i reveal it, it should be up by the weekend im gonna take them both down there to see it when its done

'thats so great allie, there both very lucky to have you

'i think im the lucky one... allie smiled 

'i might go check on them allie

'i will come with you i need to have a shower anyways... walking upstairs and towards the door and could hear bea and franky's voices, opening the door slowly they peaked in to see them fighting over the blanket, pulling it and mumbling to each other

'stop iiiiit... bea whinned

'red im cold share the blanket

'its mine

'shaaaaaare beaaaaaa... allie and bridget walked in more and stood there with there arms crossed watching them

'whats going on here?

'allie tell her its my blanket and she hogs it... bea said pulling it back over her and franky tried to snuggle up behind the redhead 'tell her to stop touching me allie 

'well than share the blanket

'oh god you 2 are such sooks, bridget in the cupboard there is another blanket give it to franky... bridget grabbed the blanket and threw it over franky and tucked her in

'thanks gidge bea is a hog

'its mine and allie's blanket so... she poked her tongue out at franky and turned her back to her, allie went to bea and ran her fingers through her hair

'you okay now?

'i am now that she isnt touching my blanket, its mine and yours only.... bea whined

'its okay baby you snuggle into it and go back to sleep, no more fighting okay?

'okay.... bea motioned for allie to come closer to her and she leaned down close to bea and bea kissed her cheek 'i love you

'i love you too beautiful, are you hungry?

'not right now maybe later

'okay you get some sleep and behave

'i will... allie tucked bea in the blanket up to her chin and kissed her head, she and bridget walked out of the room the other 2 almost asleep just as quick, allie grabbed some clothes on her way out for work

'im gonna have a shower so i can get to work, those 2 are such kids

'oh i know, what were they thinking fighting over a blanket.... bridget rolled her eyes and allie giggled

'oh who knows, i think i will use the main bathroom so i dont wake them up

'good idea i will be down stairs... allie went and had a shower and than got ready in debbie's room, once she was ready she went back into her bedroom and crouched down by the bed gently waking bea

'babe wake up..... bea fluttered her tired eyes open

'whats wrong allie?

'sorry i didnt want to leave without telling you... bea put a lock of allie's hair behind her ear

'where are you going?

'i have a job, a 25th birthday

'i will come with you, i dont want you going alone

'no its okay one of the uni students are coming with me dont worry

'are you sure?

'of course babe i will be okay, you stay here and rest there is food in the microwave for you both when your ready

'okay thank you.... kissing bea's check she left the redhead to sleep and she grabbed her stuff and took off to pick up her helper, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

late afternoon bea and franky finally dragged there asses out of bed and they both had a shower, they than went and sat on the table and were eating the food allie and bridget put away for them

'i feel like crap

'me too red, stupid scotch

'im not drinking for a long time i cant bare to feel like this anytime soon

'me too. alright lets eat and watch a movie, how long will allie be at work for?

'it was an early party so hopefully she will be back by 10-11pm

'that sux she will be home late, dont worry we will hang around till she gets back

'thanks franky...... once they finished eating they laid on the couches and flicked on a movie to watch, 

 

allie and claude had arrived 30 minutes before the party started to get some photos of the birthday boy and family, once the party started they were both on there feet all night with allie taking photos and claude doing the video, claude and allie took a break for ten minutes and while allie took off to the bathroom claude grabbed a bottle of water for them both, allie was coming back to claude when she was stopped by a very drunk birthday boy as he stumbled trying to stand straight

'hey gorgeous you wanna dance

'thanks for the offer but im here to work

'oh come on its just one dance, i got the moves ya know.... he tried to dance but was so drunk allie had to stop him

'you got some good moves but im good, plus i dont think my partner would want me to dance with anyone else

'oh shit you have a boyfriend? sorry

'a girlfriend actually

'your a lesbian? i dig it, she is a lucky girl your fucking smoking hot.... allie laughed 

'i will let her know, i got to get back but happy birthday and by the way that girl over there is checking you out

'oh thats my ex

'seems like she still has eyes for you

'you recon?

'yea for sure

'i still love her, i never stopped

'seems she holds the same feelings, go and talk to her

'i will thanks.... he took off and allie took off back to claude

'everything alright allie?

'yea ll good

'he tried to hit on you didnt he? he laughed 'everywhere we go you get hit on by guys and girls

'maybe but there is only one girl for me and thats bea

'i know.... finishing the party allie dropped claude off and arrived home not long later, going inside she took her stuff to the garage leaving it in bea's office so it didnt get damaged and than headed back into the house it was quiet , walking into the lounge room she saw bea sleeping on one couch and bridget and franky sleeping on the other, going to franky first she shook her gently and she opened her eyes 

'blondie?

'yea i just got home, why dont you and bridget go sleep in debbie's room?

'yea okay... after waking up bridget they walked off telling allie that stacy and debbie were asleep and danielle was at kate's spending the night there, sitting on the coffee table she bent down kissing bea's check, neck and lips till she stirred

'allie your home

'i am

'what time is it?

'its after midnight sorry im so late the party went late

'thats okay your here now

'come on lets go up to bed.... allie helped bea up and they went to there room switching the lights off as they went, bea dropped on the bed tired as allie had a quick shower, by the time she came out bea was asleep in the middle of the bed, allie hoped in and snuggled up too the red head and she too fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the weekend came and allie asked debbie and bea to come to the warehouse with er as she had something to show them and they agreed, when they arrived they got out of the car and walked inside together bea and allie holding hands

'so mama why are we here?

'i added a new area in here called memories, come on let me show you... they followed allie to the other side of the warehouse and stopped in front of a wall that had a big frame in the middle surrounded by little ones, the middle ones had photos of debbie and bea mostly and a few with allie in them as well, bea walked over to the board running her hand over the photos tears rolling down her cheeks when she was the ones of debbie as a baby, toddler and as she grew up, 

'you did this?

'i did, this place isnt just for me its for all of us so i added the family touch to it, is it bad? she asked hesitantly

'bad? definitely not, allie its beautiful thank you

'it really is mama, i love it and i really love the family photos in the smaller frames with everyone else... she hugged the blonde 'its perfect... debbie went to the kitchen to grab a drink leaving her mum and mama to look at it together, she felt emotional no one had ever done something like this for her or her mum, they had always had do deal with harry and his bullshit never been able to have a real family but now she did, she had her mum, allie, stacy and everyone else, 

bea looked at allie tears rolling down her cheeks

'your perfect allie

'no im not

'you are and im so lucky t have you in my life, me and debbie are lucky to have you.... wrapping her arms around the blonde she pulled her closer there chests touching

'i think im the lucky one to have you both, i have always wanted a family and now i have one

'im so happy to have met you baby, i love you

'i love you too... leaning in for a kiss it quickly got heated but they pulled apart when debbie came bounding over

'im hungry... bea and allie laughed

'what a surprise, alright lets get lunch and take it home to stacy and eat

'oh she is out with danielle and kate, they need to spend some time together

'well than let me take my girls out for lunch

'i wont say no to free feed

'babe you up for it?

'sure

'great lets go... getting into the car allie drove them to a new restaurant that allie wanted to try, parking up the car they walked into the place and were seated and given menu's 

'hello and welcome to ole' faithful can i start you off with drinks?

'sure i will have a coke 

'me too

'and me please

'sure i will give you a moment to look over the menu and i will be back with your drinks.... he returned a few minutes later with there drinks and placed them down

'are you ready to order? 

'yes i will have the fettuccine pasta... said allie

'of course and for you? he asked debbie

'i will have the souvlaki plate please

'and for yourself miss?

'i will have the seafood pasta

'okay i wont be long... he took off to place the order, bea held allie's hand placing a soft kiss to her pulse

'thank you so much for what you did for us baby, no one has ever done anything like that for us before

'i wanted to do it, your my family and i want to make sure everyone knows that

'i love you mama

'i love you too debbie and your my girl

'i love you more allie

'impossible..... they shared a few hours having lunch and chatting before they headed home, when they walked in it was dark and only a flicker of light coming from the lounge room and slow music playing, walking through they saw danielle and kate dancing slowly to soft music, there arms wrapped around each other and there foreheads touching lost in the moment, looking past them stacy was sitting on the couch watching them it was so good to see her mum so happy, debbie went over to her now fiance' and put her hand out

'dance with me beautiful... stacy smiled and took debbie's hand allowing her to pull her up and into her arms as they too danced together, allie turned to bea and smiled

'dance with me

'i dont dance allie.... harry always made her feel like shit and she was shit at everything

'yes you can, just follow my lead.... wrapping her arms around the redhead bea wrapped her arms around allie's neck as they moved to the music, bea looked into allie's eyes she was so lucky to have someone like allie in her life, she lifted her up every single day, she made bea believe she is beautiful, to have confidence, to be who she wanted to be, allie thinks that bea helped her but in reality allie helped bea and debbie figure out who they are and she would forever be thankful for that, she hoped to never lose allie because just the thought of it killed her, feeling allie's lips on her neck was driving her crazy, the soft kisses were making bea's legs shake and she pulled back a little

'lets go to bed babe

'its a bit early

'i dont care lets go... allir smirked bea was horny and she loved it

'hey deb we are having an early night

'okay good night guys

'night all.... they went upstairs and when the door closed bea pushed allie against it and kissed her hard as her hands crept under allie's shirt making contact with her breast and allie moaned

'oh fuck bea please

'please what baby, what do you want?

'i want you to fuck me, i need you so bad..... bea picked allie up in her arms and she wrapped her legs around her waist and took her over to the bed slowly putting her down and hovering over her and kissing her lips, she pulled allie's shirt and bra off her lips making there way to allie's breasts sucking on the nipples, allie's hand on her head kept her there for a few minutes before she moved down her body leaving open mouthed kisses on her stomach and than blowing cold air on them making allie bow her body into bea at the sensation

'b..bea please touch me

'patience beautiful

'bea if you dont touch me soon i will touch myself

'oh fuck thats hot... bea went bright red as she looked up at a shocked allie from what bea said

'maybe i should give you a show.... bea sat back on her knees

'i.i.i

'bea relax okay, i know it just slipped out but i would be more than happy to get myself off in front of you, its just us here, would you like to? bea shrugged she really did want to see it but wasnt sure how to word it, sitting up she stroked bea's cheek knowing how hard this conversation is for bea and she had never actually touched herself

'do you trust me?

'more than anyone else

'good, why dont you take your clothes off and sit on the bed.... bea nodded and stood up stripping herself to her bra and panties and sat on the bea leaning against the head board, allie took off her jeans and panties and got onto the bed facing bea and she could tell bea was nervous 

'babe dont be nervous, its just us, me and you and were trying something different.... she smiled at her girl, leaning back on her elbow she moved her other hand to firstly run down bea's cheek before moving it to her own breasts squeezing them, bea's eyes were on her following her movements the whole way, allie moved her hands down her stomach and in between her legs squeezing her thigh before she moved 2 fingers between her wet folds touching her clit letting out a slight moan, bea's eyes were dark with desire making allie struggle to hold back on trying to get off quicker, she was burning with desire and having bea watching her was so fucking sexy, allie pushed 2 fingers inside of herself letting out a guttural moan and threw her head back, she heard bea let out a moan of her own and she loved that bea was responding well to her, looking up bea bit her lip so sexily that it made allie tremble

'are you okay babe? bea nodded

'yes... she husked out, watching allie push in and out of herself was so fucking sexy that bea struggled as the pulsing in her core got stronger and stronger, the urge to touch allie was all too strong and she got on her knees crawling towards allie, allie watched ad bea looked at her like her prey and she felt herself getting wetter, bea kissed allie on her lips and than along her neck and to her chest sucking on her hard nipples as allie kept fucking herself, she kissed her way down the blondes body till she settled between allie's legs, looking at allie she smirked before diving in and wrapping her tongue around allie's clit

'oh fuck bea... bea's tongue was doing a number on her, bea licked all through allie as she kept fucking herself

'fuck fuck bea.... she breathed out heavily and when bea sucked hard on her clit and pushed one finger in allie beside her fingers allie came so hard, her body raised off the bed, she held her breath and came all over her fingers and in bea's mouth, bea kept her tongue on the blonde drawing out the orgasm as much as possible, allie finally dropped back on the bed completely exhausted and bea sat up loving how allie looked right now, she was utterly fucked, crawling beside the blonde she dropped down and pulled her into her arms, they had been quiet for a while until bea turned to allie

'are you okay?

'yea, are you?

'im good

'what did you think about what we just did?

'i um i liked it, a lot, it was sexy.... bea blushed

'would you like to see it again? bea nodded

'ah yea, it that okay?

'more than okay beautiful, i want to do everything with you but i want you to feel comfortable with everything

'it was different but i know im safe with you.... bea smiled

'you are, now its my turn babe... they spent the rest of the night making sweet sweet love to each other falling asleep as the sun was coming up


	34. crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama, drama, drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been a while since i updated this story but i struggled with this chapter and where to take it, i know what i want to happen but i wasnt sure how to proceed, hopefully your happy with it

a few days later allie was arriving back at home and parking her car out in the driveway and there was someone standing outside the house, getting out of the car and facing the person, it was a female dressed in dark clothes and her hair tied back in a bun, 

'can i help you?

'im after miss smith

'okay and you are?

'joan, joan ferguson and i need to speak with her immediately

'did you try and call her?

'i only have her office number and it kept ringing out, it should always be answered

'yes well its sunday and she doesnt work today

'hmm normal people work all the time and she needs to make the time to service us all... allie scoffed this woman was pissing her off

'i highly disagree with that, its sunday and its 7.15 at night and she has a life

'hmm with you i presume..... joan snided knowing exactly who allie was 

'that is correct, let me go and see if she is in, you can wait on the balcony... going inside the house she dumped her bag and keys on the table before walking further into the house seeing bea in the kitchen cooking dinner

'hey babe... bea spun around smiling

'hey baby your home

'yea sorry im late we were so busy

'its fine... leaning in bea kissed allie

'bea there is someone outside looking for you

'who?

'her name is joan ferguson.... bea's eyes went wide that woman crept her out and now she was at her house at this time of the night

'what the hell does she want?

'i dont know but she is a total bitch

'you have no idea, where is she?

'on the front balcony

'i better go see what she wants, dinner is ready if you want you can start i made pasta 

'i will wait for you babe you go sort her out

'do you mind coming with me she creeps me out?

'yea sure... they walked to the door and opened it joan standing there with her hands behind her back and a hard look on her face

'hi joan what can i do for you?

'may i have a word alone please?

'i want allie to stay, why are you here at this time?

'i need a session right now

'i cant do that sorry, if you call tomorrow you can make an appointment with franky

'no i want one now, i demand one and your my therapist

'joan if your struggling i suggest you go to the womans health centre they have 24 hours care there and can have a session with you, 

'thats not acceptable

'its the best i can do, this is out of my jurisdiction i am not allowed to have sessions with anyone right now

'I DONT CARE WHAT YOUR JURISDICTION IS I WANT A SESSION!!! she screamed and stepped to bea which in response allie stepped in front of bea

'dont you dare speak to her like that and try to intimidate her, she has told you your 2 options either go to the womans centre or make an appointment tomorrow... joan scoffed in allie's face

'who the hell do you think you are? you pathetic slut.... bea pulled allie back and stood right in front of joan

'you have crossed the line and due to that i am releasing you from my service, i will give you a referral for another therapist, i will not tolerate someone coming to my house any time they want and speak to myself and allie like that

'you cant do that

'yes i can, i will post a referral out to you now please leave or i will be forced to call the police... joan stared bea down for a minute before looking at allie and than turning to walk away

'its not over... she said over her shoulder 'i will get you for this... with that she took off down the street, bea turned to allie pulling her into a hug

'are you okay babe? allie said squeezing bea

'im fine, you?

'im okay, what the fuck was that?

'i dont know but lets go inside and lock the house up... going in the house they locked the front and back doors and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water each

'she is crazy bea

'i know, i need to call franky and tell her what happened

'babe you need to call the police she made a threat to us

'i will but i need franky to come over so i can show them her file

'alright where is everyone else?

'danielle is staying with kate tonight and debbie and stacy went for dinner and a drive

'okay well we need to tell them about what happened so they are aware

'i will speak to them when they get home im gonna call franky... bea called franky asking her to come over and she said she would once she and bridget had dinner, she gave her a quick rundown about what happened, hanging up she went to the kitchen allie was sitting on the bench

'franky will be here in an hour, im gonna call the police it will take them that long to come anyways

'i will call them bea you serve dinner

'thank you baby... a few minutes later allie came and sat at the table as bea served up the food

'they will be here in the next couple hours babe

'okay thank you... they ate and chatted trying not to bring up what had happened joan had already ruined there night which bea was pissed about, as they had finished cleaning the kitchen there was a knock on the door and bea went to open it

'hey red you alright?

'i bit shaken up to be honest, come in guys, good to see you bridget

;you too bea, we bought some dessert... she handed the box over

'great thanks, come on through allie is in the kitchen... they walked through and sat on the table allie had made coffee and set out the sweets and bea told franky and bridget what happened with joan

'holy fuck i knew she was crazy but thats just manic

'yea i know, thank god allie was there i would have shit myself if i was on my own... grabbing allie's hand who had been silent for a while and she rubbed her thumb over allie's knuckles 

'are you okay allie?

'yea i just cant imagine what would have happened if you were on your own

'i know but im fine thanks to you, thank you for being there

'i got you anytime beautiful

'hey were still here ya know, soon your gonna take her on the table red... allie giggled as bea blushed but not wanting to be outdone by franky

'its been done... franky's mouth fell open and bridget and allie cracked up laughing

'oh shit your a bad ass... another knock on the door made them all jump

'i will get it... bea walked to the door and opened it seeing the police

'hi im after bea smith 

'thats me

'you called about an altercation, im officer bennett and this is officer miles 

'hi please come in... they followed bea inside and they all sat down at the table

'alright so who is this in regards to?

'her name is joan ferguson she is a patient of mine

'okay can you tell me what happened and officer miles can you run the name through our system please... bea recounted what had happened the officer asking questions when needed and she noted down everything

'is she normally this full on?

'she is full on but never to this point, it was like she was... 

'on edge? officer miles jumped in

'exactly

'well this may explain it, she has history of stalking, assault, psychosis breakdown

'what does that mean? 

'it means she had a mental breakdown in public and hurt 4 people around her and burned down the shop

'holy fuck, how is she not locked up in jail or the mental hospital?

'she did her time and has kept a low profile for the last year

'babe did you know about all this?

'of the breakdown yes but not the other stuff

'and you took her on? allie asked pissed off

'allie everyone needs a chance to get help... allie huffed 

'she is crazy, like sky rocket crazy

'i didnt know how bad she was

'whatever... allie stood up and walked upstairs she needed to cool down she was pissed off so she got in the shower

'im sorry officers

'its okay, i can see where she is coming from, she is scared

'yea she is, so what happens now?

'well we need a copy of her file that you have and than we are going to pay her a visit, 

'i want an avo against her to cover all of us

'yea we can do that, can you come down to the station tomorrow and get it done?

'yea sure i will be there at lunch time

'okay and we can talk further about where to go from here, if she approaches you or contacts you please call us

'we will thank you.... franky made copies of the file and gave it to the police before bea walked them out, coming back inside she sat down with franky and bridget

'damn red allie is pissed

'yea i know, i didnt know it was gonna turn out like this

'its alright bea its not your fault, you tried to help her but it didnt work out, allie will calm down soon enough

'i hope so... the door soon opened and in walked debbie and stacy

'hey mum did i just see the police leave here?

'yea you did, sit down i need to tell you what happened

'wait where is mama? is she okay? debbie panicked

'no no she is fine, she is upstairs just come sit down 

'we will leave you to it red, call us if you need anything, i will see you in the morning

'okay thanks for coming both of you

'anytime red, bye girls... franky and bridget left and bea sat down with stacy and debbie

'so whats happened? bea explained to debbie and stacy what had happened and explained to them what the police were going to do

'shit mum, i know you dealt with people that needed help but thats scary

'i know but please try not to worry, the security system is on 24/7 so i dont want you to be scared

'i will try i guess but im not filled with hope, where is mama? why hasnt she come down?

'she is pissed at me for taking joan on as a patient considering i knew about the fire and her breakdown

'mum did you really?

'yea i did but in my defence everyone needs a chance to get help

'yea i know mum but i can understand why mama is angry

'yea i know, i guess i will be on the couch tonight.... debbie and stacy giggled

'mum you can sleep in my bed

'yea true

'alright well we are heading to bed mum

'alright good night girls... bea locked up the house and went upstairs tip toeing into her room, allie was laid on the bed her back to her so she just got changed into pj's

'are you just going to ignore me? allie didnt speak and just kept ignoring bea 

'fine than but just so you know i would never intentionally put you or the others in danger and i was just trying to do the right thing.. 

once she was in her pj's she left the room and went to debbie's room, she switched the light off and closed the door throwing herself on the bed, she lay there staring out the window which was open a little, she hated that allie was so mad at her and to make it worse she was about to sleep on her own, she fell asleep not too long later, after allie had a shower she laid in bed anger pulsing through her body, she didnt know why she was so angry maybe it was because she was scared that bea could have been hurt, that maybe joan could come after any of them and it frustrated her, when bea came in trying to talk to her she ignored bea but she felt bad as bea spoke knowing she was already feeling bad about it, when bea left and she heard her go into debbie's room and assumed she would sleep there which she didnt want that, bea belonged in there bed but allie had pushed her away, she waited half an hour and she couldnt sleep so she got out of bed and went to debbie's room opening the door seeing bea was sleeping so she closed the window so she didnt get sick and pulled the blanket over bea and placed a kiss to her cheek, she was mad at bea but would always look after her no matter what, she went back to there room and laid in bed it took her a while to fall asleep again but when she did she dreamt of red curly hair and brown eyes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

allie woke up early and had a quick shower before she grabbed her stuff and took off to work avoiding bea and not wanting to argue about what happened, slipping out the house she got into the car and drove off, she was hungry and needed a coffee so once she got to work she parked her car and walked down the street to the cafe on the corner, she ordered a coffee and a croissant and sat down waiting for it, unbeknown to her someone had been following her from home to work and was now sitting a couple tables behind her watching every move she makes, she received her breakfast and sat there reading the paper as it was only 7am and she had some time before she really had to get stuck into work, 

bea woke up alone and in debbie's bed and she forget for a few moments what had happens till the realisation took hold and she sighed, joan ferguson is crazy, the police turned up and allie is mad at her, they come in 3's dont they? she said to herself, grabbing her phone it was 7.30 and she had to get some stuff done before needing to go to the police station, rolling out of bed she went to her room and peaked inside to see the bed empty, going to the window allie's car was gone so she must have left early, sighing she went downstairs and put the coffee on before making a start on breakfast, debbie and stacy came out a few minutes later

'morning girls

'good morning mum, how did you sleep?

'not the best, i hate sleeping without allie

'is mama here?

'no she must have left early... she shrugged

'so she is still pissed i guess

'seems like it..... turning to face debbie and stacy she sighed for what felt like the 100th time 'what do i do?

'you need to apologise, she is in the office on her own today printing out the christening photos from the weekend so go in there and talk to her

'i have to go to the police station soon and than i will go there, im gonna close the office today

'i think thats the best idea, so whats for breakfast? debbie smiled

'french toast with bacon and maple syrup, im not even gonna ask if your hungry deb but stacy you hungry?

'yea but i just want a little bit thanks... bea nodded and as she was serving up the front door opened and franky walked in

'yo yo red where are ya?

'in the kitchen franky... franky walked in and took some bacon to eat it

'how ya doing?

'im fine franky, you hungry?

'yea sure i will have some cheers red, so where is allie?

'work i guess

'you didnt see her today?

'no she left early

'come on red you need to make up with her, you shouldnt go to bed mad you should know that

'well i tried talking to her but she ignored me so i slept in debbie's room, im going to talk to her after we go to the police station

;alright well i already called your patients for today and tomorrow and rescheduled them

'thanks franky, lets eat and get going... after they had breakfast debbie cleaned up the kitchen and franky went to the office to check a few things as bea had a shower, an hour later they were pulling up at the police station and walking inside and up to the counter

'hi how can i help you?

'im after either officer miles or officer bennett please

'yes of course i will get officer bennett please have a seat... a few minutes later the officer walked out to them

'hi miss smith 

'please call me bea and this is franky

'okay bea please follow me to one of the rooms and i can tell you whats happened.... following the officer inside she led franky and bea into her office and sat down

'so did you go and see her?

'we did and we were concerned with what we saw

'what do you mean?

'well she didnt let us in without a warrant but my officer saw through her window that she has some sort of a shrine to you

'what? are you serious?

'yes, officer miles saw a wall with photos of you and some of a younger girl that looks like you and allie as well, there was some of franky here as well and what we assume are friends of yours

'she has been following me?

'thats what it seems, have you realised someone following you?

'no i havent, franky?

'nah i havent seen anything either

'she is very good, i have been through her file extensively and she gets these fascinations with people and follows them and there loved ones, the shop fire came from joan after she was rejected from a woman, her name was jianna and joan has a huge fascination with her but jianna pushed her away when she realised joan was getting close to her son and talking about them being a family and all that and it freaked jianna out, the day joan had a breakdown she went to a coffee shop and sat down she was probably there for an h our and the staff said she was talking to herself and than all of a sudden she jumped up and started screaming at everyone and she threw chairs and table at people hurting 4 of them, the whole cafe cleared out and she went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple tea towels lighting them up and than and she took them and lit the shop up burning it to the ground, she had snuck out the back door but was caught later that night and sent to wentworth medical hospital where she spent 2 years there and was released about 8 months ago

'shit red thats crazy

'so what happens now?

we have charged her with threats but to be honest with you not much will come from it if she doesnt act on them, my suggestion is too never be alone especially you and allie as she wants you and allie is in the way of that, im not sure f she would act on her threats but you just dont know, i also think an avo should be in place

'yea okay 

'alright fill this out and i will get it rushed through the system, you wont need to go to court for it dues to her past and the threats so i should be able to get it activated today, i will come by with the paperwork when its done, 

'what did she say when you went there?

'she said it was just general conversation between friends... bea scoffed

'friends? were not even acquaintances.... bea shook her head and than it hit her like a tonne of bricks 'allie is at work on her own, fuck 

'lets go.... franky said and jumped up, they both ran out of the station and jumped in the car bea trying to call allie over and over again as did franky but nothing, 

 

allie had finished breakfast and gone to the warehouse putting the air con on as it was a little bit warm and she began to start on the photos, she had been working away the music on low in the back round and had done about half the photos hanging them on the string to dry, checking the time it said 1.20 so she decided to order a pizza, she was on the work phone ordering and walking around ending up in the office checking a few emails while she was talking, once she finished on the phone she put it on the hook and finished on the laptop before going out to finish her work, she stopped when she realised it was dead quiet and the radio was off and the air con as well, she thought someone may have come in and thought they were left on like one of the workers so she looked around

'hello any one here.... she didnt get an answer so she just flicked them on and continued with her work, she was singing along to the music when all of a sudden the electricity went out

'for fucks sake... as it was a warehouse it ended up being really dark and the only light was from the light on the window right in the corner which was barely even there, she could hear her mobile ringing but she could see it so she went looking for the electricity box which she couldnt remember where it was and with it being dark so she attempted to walk around trying not too bump into things, feeling along the wall and around things she was getting frustrated and she stopped in her tracks when she heard noises on the other end of the warehouse

'who's there? she said and tried to squint but no one again, she was starting to get scared and wasnt sure what to do, her heart started pounding really fast as she could hear foot steps somewhere but couldnt quite figure it out where they were coming from, she than heard like a soft thud, one after the other after the other

'WHO THE FUCK IS THERE??? she screamed but still no one answered, she began sweating the panic taking over her body and she sat on the floor against the wall breathing heavy, she was sweating hard now and scared shitless, she wrapped her arms around her knees and and held herself tight as she sobbed, she had been sitting there for a few minutes when the main door opened and she heard voices

 

bea and franky had not stopped calling allie but there was no answer, pulling up to the warehouse she saw allie's car but she wasnt in there so she looked through the window and it was pitch black, going to the door they flung it open

'allie? allie where are you? franky the lights

'i got it... franky ran to the box and flicked the main switch, bea scanned the room her eyes stopping on allie sitting on the floor crying

'allie... she ran over and kneeled on the floor pulling the blonde into her arms feeling her tremble 'its alright baby im here... allie held onto bea tight almost pulling her into her lap, they stayed like that for a few minute till allie calmed down a little and pulled back

'what happened?

;i dont know, i just ordered food in the office and when i came back out the music and air con was off and i turned them back on, after a few minutes all the electricity turned off and i couldnt find the box it was too dark and than i heard foot steps and like a tapping sound, i was scared bea, please dont leave me

'its alright baby im right here, i will never leave you i promise... franky came over to them 

'hey looks like someone tampered with the box red, 

'she was in here franky

'what? she asked confused

'allie said she heard foot steps and tapping and no one else is here

'shit, is there a security system in here?

'in the office franky

'alright im going to check it out... bea helped allie up and kept a secure arm around her waist and sat her on the couch and stayed seated by her side, allie was shaking uncontrollably 

'allie take deep slow breaths okay, deep breath in and a slow breath out.... allie began to try to slow her breathing breathing in deep and slow breath out 'good girl.... franky came out carrying a dvd

'we need to go to the police

'whats on it?

'its too dark to identify her but i know its her

'joan? allie asked

'yes, im so sorry baby i never meant for any of this to happen, im sorry allie

'no baby its not your fault, im sorry i snapped i didnt mean to i just got scared, the thought of someone coming after you or our family makes me sick

'i know, lets go home and we can stop at the police station and tell them what happened, can you get someone to finish your work?

'yea i will call a couple of the helpers they know what to do... after sending a message and organising for them to finish franky locked up while bea hlped allie tot he car and bea drove allie car while franky followed them, they stopped at the police station giving the dvd and telling the officer what happened and she said she would come over later tonight to get the full story and than they went home, bea was worried allie hadnt said a word since they left work and when they went inside she went straight upstairs bypassing debbie, stacy, danielle and kate, bea watched her with sad eyes and thought to leave her for a bit

'mum whats wrong with mama?

'guys we all need to talk, something happened and it involves all of you but first we need bridget here as well, franky can you call her please

'yea sure re, why dont you order some food as well? bea nodded and sat on the bench in the kitchen making an order for pizza and than putting her phone on the bench her face dropping in her hands, debbie saw how upset her mum was and went into the kitchen

'mum whats wrong? she said walking over to bea she put her hands on her thighs, bea lifted her head and debbie wrapped her arms around her seeing she was crying 'oh mum whats happened?

'its such a mess deb and its all my fault

'is this about what happened last night?

'yea it is, there is a lot we found out today about joan and someone was at allie's work and fucking around

'you think it was her?

'yea, i will explain it all when bridget gets here, im okay i just need a minute, can you go and cheek on allie please?

'franky went to check on her... just than franky walked into the kitchen

'how is she?

'she isnt really talking, she stuck herself under the blanket and just told me she was fine... bea nodded 'just give her some time red, gidge will be here in a few minutes and than we can tell everyone everything... bridget arrived and the food a few minutes later and as they ate bea and franky filled them all in on what the police officer told them and what happened at allie's work

'fuck thats crazy

'debb please dont swear

'sorry mum but damn that woman is bonkers, what do we do now?

'no one goes anywhere alone including being home alone, the security system is on no matter waht and i want the police on speed dial on all your phones.... taking a deep breath she continued 'im really sorry about this guys, i never thought in a million years something like this would happen

'its not your fault bea, joan sounds like like a psychopath and we all just need to stick together to make sure were all safe... kate said and they all agreed, 

'im going to check on allie and take her food, not sure how long i will be up there for

'its fine mum we are just gonna watch a movie or something, give mama our love

'i will..... bea made a plate for allie and grabbed a drink and went upstairs entering there room, allie was under the blanket and bea thought she was sleeping, putting the plate and drink down on the table by the bed she lifted the blanket to see blue watery eyes staring back at her, her heart breaking to see the fear pouring out

'what can i do for you?

'nothing im fine

'are you hungry?

'no but i wouldnt mind a drink... handing allie the bottle of water she took a few sips before she closed it and put it on the table and than pulled the blanket over her head again, bea wasnt sure what to do so she just sat there running her hand up and down allie's leg for a few minutes till allie spoke

'will you get in?

'of course.... bea kicked her shoes off and got in behind allie pulling her flush against her body and kissing her shoulder, allie put her arm over bea's on her stomach, no words were spoken they just wanted to be with each other, be in each others presence and feel safe


	35. why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all i know i havnt updated in a while there has been some stuff going on

The next day franky had organised for the electricity box at allie's workshop to get checked out and than a lock was put on it, franky had closed bea's office for the remainder of the week and headed to allie's workshop to oversee the work and speak to a few of her workers about what had happened and handed each a couple photos of joan to watch out for her and if she did turn up to call the police as well as franky and bea, she spoke to the other photographer there and told him he would need to run things for a few days and he said he would be fine to run things and to tell allie to take all the time she needed, the police had been around to get allie's statement but as she went on with her story bea who was sitting next to her could feel her shaking and put her arm around her girl as she could see her get worked up and her breathing go faster

'allie baby relax, take deep breath's nice and slow

'we will give you a few minutes.... the officer said and they walked out to the back yard allowing bea to calm allie down, bea was really worried she could feel allie slipping through her fingers with her anxiety, she didnt want allie to fall back into it and take 50 steps back, allie had worked so hard to get to where she was right now and she would be damned if this bitch hurt allie in any way, crouching down in front of allie she put her hands on her thighs and gently scratched

'thats it baby slow your breathing down

'bea... allie breathed out

'im right here, your safe with me i promise..... it took a few minutes for allie to relax and when she did she pulled bea into a hug which she reciprocated 

'i got you baby, always

'i know... allie whispered back. pulling back bea sat on the couch and patted her legs and allie got up and sat in her lap leaning her head on bea's chest, bea's hands were running all over allie just keeping her calm, her shoulders, chest, back, stomach, legs and face

'you doing okay? allie nodded

'yea sorry about that, i just feel different since it happened

'dont ever apologise for your feelings my beautiful girl, they matter no matter what, do you feel like you can finish your statement?

'i think so

'alright lets get this done and than its just me and you

'okay... bea called the officers back inside and allie did really well finishing off her statement and they left after telling bea and allie they would follow up with them soon, they sat in the same position for a while allie lulled by the sound of bea's beating heart, bea saw her eyes were slowly closing and she just let allie fall asleep as she had barely slept, allie tossed and turned all night and woke up in a freight when she did finally get some sleep, bea got comfortable on the couch by laying down with allie on top of her and flicked the tv on and found something to watch, not too long later she ended up falling asleep as well, 

once franky was done at allie's workshop she headed back to bea's house, she unlocked the door and let herself in dumping her stuff on the chair she looked around for them, coming into the lounge room she saw them both sleeping on the couch so draped bea's red blanket over them both and went to the office to do some catching up and re-booking appointments, it was tuesday so she had to move quite a few patients to next week and most were okay but the couple that werent franky told them that the doctor has a life as well and she is having some family issues and needs time off, they apologised and accepted the answer, finishing off the phone calls she flicked the laptop on and decided to go through the work emails and there were lots of them, it took her an hour to go through them and as she had almost finished an email came through from an unknown sender and she opened it up, there were a few photos attached and the anger was pulsing from her veins when she saw them made her angry and she knew exactly where it came from, grabbing her phone she called debbie 

'hey franky 

'hey deb where are you?

'im with stacy, danielle and kate we just sat down for lunch, kate just finished a long shift

'i need you all to come home now please

'why? whats wrong?

'deb please trust me and all of you come home now and i will explain it to you

'i trust you franky we are coming now

'good and when you come try not to be too loud your mum and mama are sleeping on the couch, im in the office

'alright we are on our way... franky could hear debbie telling the others they had to go before the phone hung up, she dialled bridget's number next

'hey baby

'hey gidge where are you?

'about to have lunch

'are you home?

'i am, i have 3 days off remember?

'yea i know but i thought you were going shopping

'oh yea i was going to do that after

'gidge im at bea's and i need you to come here please

'is everything okay baby?

'not really so i need you to come here and can you get boomer as well please, call her and tell her i need her, she will come

'of course baby im on my way... hanging up she called for some lunch as everyone had clearly been taken away from food and than she finished off the emails and than went to the front door as she heard a car, opening the door it was debbie and the others

'guys go through to the office i wont be long... they all nodded and a few minutes later bridget came with boomer, maxine and liz, she should have known they would all turn up they were all family, 

'hey guys go into the office quietly i will be in there in a few minutes... bridget stayed with franky and she could sense it was something really bad

'baby whats going on?

'its bad gidge, i will tell you all together but i have to wake up bea and allie and i ordered pizza for everyone

'i will wait for the food and you go wake them up, just be gentle please because allie is very fragile and anything can set her off.... pulling bridget to her she kissed her lips

'i hope you know how much i love you gidge

'i do baby i love you too, off you go... franky went to the office and turned the air-con on

'guys im going to wake up bea and allie and gidge will bring in pizza in a few minutes, boomer the fridge there is full of drinks hand them out would ya and when bea and allie come in here you need to not freak allie out

'she isnt doing well lovE?

'no liz she isnt, what happened really freaked her out

'no worries love you go wake them.... franky went into the lounge room and crouched down in front of them, allie's face was pressed into bea's chest and bea had her arms wrapped around her, gently shaking bea she began to stir

'hey red wake up.... bea opened her eyes blinking away the sleep

'franky, whats wrong?

'i need you both to get up, everyone is here and we all need to talk... bea scrunched up her face

'why?

'i will explain it to you all at once, everyone is in the office and the pizza just came, i dont want to wake you both but i needed to, i wouldnt if it want important 

'i know franky, just give me a couple minutes we will be there.... franky nodded and took off grabbing paper plates for the pizza and going to the office, bea kissed allie's head and than her cheek, 

'baby you need to wake up... allie just groaned in response 

''allie wake up baby... allie snuggled more into bea's chest and she smiled, she knew allie was exhausted but this was obviously important

'allie look at me.... allie huffed and lifted her head her tired eyes locked with bea's

'i know your tired but everyone is here because franky has something important to talk to us about... allie frowned

'like what?

'i dont know baby but everyone is in the office and there waiting for us

'but im tired and hungry

'we can sleep later and franky said there is pizza... allie nodded

'okay i guess we better join them but first... leaning down she placed a few soft kisses to bea's lips smiling when bea moaned   
'thats better now lets go see whats going on... allie got up and pulled bea up before they fixed them selves up trying to straighten there dishevelled hair and clothes but allie couldnt really give a shit right now, bea held her hand as they walked into the office and everyone smiled at them

'hey red we left the couch for you both, sit down and eat, what do you want to drink? 

'coke... came from both and franky got them a can each and placed it on the table, they both put a couple pieces on there plates and looked at franky who was standing at the front of them

'so franky whats going on? bea asked

'well i came from allie's workshop a couple hours ago after sorting the electricity box and came in here to do some work, i re-arranged your appointments for this week and than began to go through the emails, while i was going through them a new one came through from an unknown sender so i opened it to see a few photos, 

'what photos?

'of all of us, i printed them out... she handed them to bea and allie and made extra copies for the others to see, 

'as you can see there is a couple of bea and allie, a couple of stacy and debbie and the others are of the rest of us

'someone is following us? debbie asked and bea grabbed her hand seeing the fear in her daughters eyes

'they are deb, some of these photos are from allie's open day and the others are just random ones, i think i know who this is?

'its joan, im so sorry everyone... bea sighed out and dropped her head in her hands, the stress of this situation was really getting to her, she had put not only allie and debbie in this mess but everyone else as well, she felt a couple stray tears roll down her cheeks and than felt someone kneel down in front of her, 

franky saw how bea reacted and she knew bea more than anyone apart from allie and knew she would beat herself up about this, crouching down in front of her she put her finger under bea's chin and lifted to look into her eyes, franky wiped her tears and kissed her cheek

'this is not your fault, you tried to help someone have a better life but she didnt want the help, she kept up with her charade to get closer to you, to me it looks like she has something for you, i think she has a obsession with you, 

'no franky she doesnt

'yea she does, look at the photos what can you see? 

'bea is in almost every photo... bridget said

'exactly gidge, she has formed an obsession with you bea and she is going for the people closest to you, starting with 

'allie... bea said and franky nodded 'fuck

'dont worry red we all got you, were all in the together, arent we guys?

'yea no worries bea i will punch her tits in...... everyone laughed even bea and allie, boomer is always too funny with her words

'not yet boomer but maybe soon. 

'yea no worries you just tell me when and i will take care of it... 

'what do we do franky?

'we stay here, come up with a plan to trap her and get her caught

'is that safe? how about the police?

'im onto that deb, i will be speaking to the 2 police officers today and get them to call in the big guns, im sure there gonna want her caught as much as us, debbie i will make sure your all safe okay? debbie nodded

'okay franky, 

'is everyone okay to stay here? bea your okay with this?

'of course, your all family and im too blame for this

'no your not mum, you cant be to blame for someone else's problems, please stop doing that, this isnt a harry situation... bea was caught off guard with that and a few more tears rolled down her cheek

'shit sorry mum i didnt meant to upset you... bea shook her head no

'you didnt debbie, im just overwhelmed and hearing his name just makes me angry

'i know mum... debbie turned to the group 'guys do you all mind going out to the lounge room, go make yourselves comfortable i need to talk to mum

'actually i think everyone needs to go home and pack a bag but i want you all to travel in pairs at least... they all agreed and took off except franky and allie who debbie asked to stay with her and bea, debbie sat beside bea and held her hand

'im sorry guys, i cant believe what a shit storm has just gone on

'mum how can you be blamed for someone else's problems, its like saying i failed an exam because franky stole my drink, it just doesnt make sense

'she is right red, all you tried to do was help joan but it back fired

'yea big time

'maybe so but red she would have done it to anyone, now im going to call the police and no more im too blame crap okay... bea nodded and franky went to the lounge room followed by allie..... bea and debbie sat silently for a couple minutes

'why do i feel like a prisoner all over again?

'because it feels like it, we cant really go anywhere because of this joan woman mum but franky and the police will take care of her... bea nodded

'i hope so baby, 

'dont worry mum, come on lets finish eating... pulling her mum up they grabbed there drinks and went out into the kitchen, debbie grabbed a plate of pizza and sat with stacy and bea went to allie who was sitting on the bench swinging her legs, she stood between allie's legs and took a bite of the offered pizza allie was chewing on

'are you okay?

'im okay allie, i just cant believe how fucked up this has become

'i know babe but we will get through it, franky is on the phone to some detective right now and the others will be back in a few... bea nodded and leaned her forehead on allie's chest and allie leaned her chin on top... they sat like that for a few minutes till franky walked into the kitchen

'sorry to disturb you guys... bea stood up straight and faced her

'its okay franky, what did the police say?

'2 detectives are coming over in about an hour and we have to tell them everything, there going to go through some of the files before coming over but the one i spoke to knows about joan and has a pending case... bea blew out a breath 

'okay thanks franky, seriously for everything

'no worries red, we will take care of this situation...... bea nodded, franky made herself a plate and went and sat with debbie and stacy, allie jumped down and made 2 plates handing one to bea

'come on beautiful lets sit on the balcony... pulling bea with her they went and sat on the balcony to eat

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The others had arrived home and were all sitting in the lounge room chatting leaving bea and allie to spend time together on the balcony, there door bell went off not long later and franky went to answer it

'hi im detective matt fletcher and this is detective will jackson

'hi im franky 

'yes your the one i have been talking too, can we come in?

'yes sure. follow me i will take you to bea... they followed bea through the house and out the back to the balcony

'hey bea the detectives are here to see you.... bea sat up as did allie

'hi im detective matt fletcher and this is my partner detective will jackson may we sit?

'please sit, im bea and this is allie my girlfriend and you met franky, i want them to stay

'of course... they sat down and took out there note pads 'alright i scanned through some of joan's file and i spoke to the police officers that attended to you about the 2 things that happened, franky told me you had some photos sent to you?

'yes thats right here they are... she handed them over and they both scanned them 

'who are these other people?

'my daughter, her fiance, her fiance's mum and girlfriend, franky and her girlfriend, my friend boomer, maxine and liz, there everyone important in my life

'so whoever sent these has been trailing you all, what makes you think its joan?

'its the only person it could be plus the words that went along with them... franky said

'what words franky? you never said there was anything written

'i know but i didnt want to freak you out bea.. turning to the detectives 'it said 'i told you i would get you for this, your gonna watch as i pick them off one by one' 

'fucking hell, why is she doing this? bea yelled making them all jump... standing up she began pacing 

'this is fucking bullshit, this crazy bitch thinks she is going after my family i will fucking.... before she could finish saying anything stupid franky grabbed bea and pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear

'slow down and relax, i wont let anyone hurt our family... bea nodded 'dont say anything stupid... bea nodded again and pulled back sitting down with allie taking her hand

'sorry detective but i wont have my family hurt

'i get that and we will do everything in our power to protect you all, firstly i need you and allie to tell me exactly what has happened with her... they spent the next hour telling the detectives what had happened from joan approaching them to allie at work and now the photos going into as much detail as possible

'alright we have an open case in regards to her and we are going to have people tracking her, we are going to try and get permission to search her house and her computer records, i think with this information i should happen but i need you all to be aware, she is dangerous and if you see her or she turns up call us please, i will be in touch hopefully today, if we find enough evidence of her stalking you we can put her away.... handing over a card with both there numbers on it franky lead them out returning to sit with bea and allie

'what are you thinking red?

'i dont know why but i have a really bad feeling that she has something in place already

'yea me too red, what do you want to do?

'is the security system on?

'yes

'and the back up?

'no

'put it on please. if she cuts our security than we have back up no matter what 

'yea good idea i will go do it now, im gonna make sure everything is locked and than we need tot tell the others about whats going on... bea nodded

'yea i know, i will help you lock up franky, allie why dont you go up to bed and relax i will be there in a few minutes... allie nodded and went upstairs and bridget went and sat with the others, frnaky and bea told them what the detectives said and they all agreed to stay with bea for as long as they needed and do as they say, bea and franky went to the office and sat down as they activated the back-up security

'franky?

'hmm... she responded concentrating on the computer

'i want a gun, i need to protect my family... franky stopped what she was doing and looked at bea's serious face knowing bea was right, she needed to protect her family

'i have a guy i can call him and get one in an hour

'call him i want a gun and bullets.... franky nodded and once the security was done she called her hook up and organised to pick up, bea had gone up to her room to lay down with allie, they hadnt said anything to each other since she lay down until bea spoke

'i will keep you safe allie

'i know you will babe, its just scary... bea turned on her side pulling allie into a full body hug

'i know.... she whispered and they held each other for a while, a knock on the door made them jump but they soon relaxed

'come in... franky walked in and stood there

'red we gotta go

'okay just let me get changed

'i will wait down stairs... franky left the room and bea began getting changed

'where are you going?

'we need food, we have like 12 people here... she didnt want to lie to allie so she just stretched the truth, she was going to do some food shopping as well but she was not going to tell her about going to buy a gun

'well i will come with you.. allie went to get up but was startled by bea

'NO!!! she yelled

'shit bea you scared me

'im so sorry baby but i want you to stay and rest please, im with franky and she wont let anyone hurt me... allie nodded

'okay but you be careful yea?

'i will baby, i love you

'i love you too bea... kissing allie she took off down the stairs letting the others know they were going to do some food shopping leaving bridget in charge... locking the front door they took off franky driving somewhere along the beach coming to a stop in one of the car parks that had only one car there, they did stop for bea take take money out

'is that him franky?

'yea it is, just stay cool and let me talk to him... franky parked up next to the other car and looked over

'havnt seen you in a while franky

'been busy, you got what i asked for?

'dont i always?

'you do... looking around there was no one around before he handed over the box and franky put it in her lap and opened it, there was a gun with the bullets

'its never been used franky

'thanks... she handed the cash over and they left, they drove to the shopping centre and slid the box under the seat before going to do the food shopping, once they did the shopping they got some sweets for everyone and headed home, boomer and bridget helped unload and unpack all the food as franky took the box with the gun in it to the office and hid it in the safe for now, debbie came into the kitchen as bea was packing away the food

'mum whats for dinner?

'curry with rice

'oh yummy, alright well stacy and i are going to have a bath and than have a lay down so call us when its ready

'okay deb... debbie took off with stacy and kate and danielle went to dan's room

'hey red i will cook with gidge why dont you go spend done time with allie

'where is she?

'she hasnt come down bea, maybe she fell asleep... bea nodded and took off up stairs and entered the room seeing allie asleep, kicking her shoes off she took her jeans off and got into bed snuggling into allie who woke up when she felt bea next to her

'hmm your back

'i am, franky is gonna make dinner so we spend some time together... allie draped her arm over bea's body and snuggled her face into her neck

'mmm you smell good babe

'no i dont, im all sweaty from shopping.... allie kissed her neck

'if you want sweaty i can give you sweaty.... she pulled back and smirked making bea giggle

'i dare ya... bea said

'babe i dont back down from a dare

'i hope not... bea smiled when allie jumped on her kissing her so dirty bea thought she would come straight away, allie spent the next hour feeling, touching and tasting bea's body leaving her a sweaty mess.. bea lay there breathing heavy and allie watched her with a satisfied smirk on her face

'see i got ya all hot and sweaty... bea breathy laughed and turned to face allie kissing her lips

'you think your so smart dont ya... allie nodded

'absolutely babe.. allie smirked but before she knew it bea was straddling her as her hand travelled down between there bodies making contact with allie's most intimate and wettest part of her body

\--------------------------------------------------

once allie and bea finally showered they were all down stairs sitting down eating dinner, franky made mango chicken curry with saffron rice and naan bread 

'damn franky you put up a good feed... franky chuckled as boomer stuffed her face

'thanks booms

'its really great franky... said kate

'thanks kate, what can i say i love to cook especially for my family, 

'ugh guys we have some news... danielle said and grabbed kate's hand and she smiled at her

'what is it mum?

'well kate asked me to move with her and i said yes... stacy stared at her mum and nodded

'okay

'listen baby i want you to take the house for you and debbie, you can either keep it or sell it, its up to you 

'umm i dont know what to say... said stacy

'are you angry? danielle asked tenderly 

'no im not angry mum, its just well i just got you back and i dont want to lose you

'oh sweety you could never lose me, i will be knocking at your door all time to annoy you and if your not home i will wait till your home because im here for you no matter what, i promise i wont be going anywhere and plus kate only lives 6 streets down from here

'really?

'yes really, baby your my baby girl and i will always be here or you... stacy nodded and smiled

'im happy for you mum but kate you better look after my mum, 

'i love her and i will treat her like a queen..... they all congratulated the couple and finished off dinner, danielle was going to move in with kate in about a month once stacy is fully recovered so she could be there to support her little girl, after dinner they all had dessert and than bridget and maxine cleaned up the kitchen with boomer's help, debbie, stacy, danielle and kate had an early night as did liz, the others sat around for a bit longer deciding to watch a movie, byt he time the movie finished franky and bea had fallen asleep

'ay bridgy do ya want help taking franks to bed??

'no thanks boomer i got her, were going to bed night everyone.... bridget got a tired franky up and walked them upstairs together boomer and allie laughing when franky was grumbling about being warm to bridget, boomer headed to bed leaving maxine, allie and bea who was fast asleep

'how are you doing love?

'im okay maxi, 

'how are you really doing? after yesterday?

'im not gonna lie im freaked out, i was petrified when the lights went out and i could hear the foot steps and tapping 

'i bet you were, do you feel like you can go back to work?

'not right now, i dont know how to explain to maxi but right now i dont want to be alone especially at night, i always had a fear of the dark from when i was younger but when i was on the streets i knew anyone could come out of the shadows and do whatever to me and it happened a few times, maybe thats one of the reasons my anxiety formed, i know a lot of it was my fault

'no allie you dont talk like that, from talking with bea she has taught me that everyone has anxiety just all at different levels, you get the general anxiety of a job interview or going on a ride at a fun park but than you get the more severe anxiety where things scare you, your scared of the dark, the smallest thing can set you off and so forth, allie you didnt have a good upbringing at all and thats where your stems from i think, you never felt loved, cared for or important to anyone so you built up a wall around you and anytime something you dont trust comes close to you thats when you can set off an anxiety attack, right now the dark for you is a pin point because of what happened yesterday, as you said when you were on the streets you were hurt quite a few times from someone coming out of the shadows so to speak and thats what you refer the dark with, that someone can hurt you in the dark... allie nodded it did make sense

'i hate it maxi, im a 30 year old woman and scared of the dark, thats a bit crazy even for me

'it may seem it but do you think its crazy to be petrified of snakes? spiders? heights? 

'no there general fears

'for you maybe but i know people that are scared of those things they do crazy things to follow, my friend he was driving one day and he saw a spider on the outside of the car crawling up the windscreen and he is petrified of them, he drove to a car wash and went through that and then he parked the car on the street jumped out and locked the door, he sold the car the next day he said there was no way he would go back in the car again, allie what im trying to say is your fears are your fears and you should never be embarrassed of them, you work through them the best you can, right now your fragile because its just happened, its new but in time you will discover that you stronger than you think and you can beat it... allie nodded

'thank you maxine you really helped me

'anytime sweet heart, alright should we get this lazy bum into bed?

'good idea.... they helped bea up the stairs and into bed 

'im going to make sure the house is locked properly you go to bed allie

'thank you maxi good night

'good night love.... maxine checked all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked before retreating to the bedroom to sleep beside boomer, unbeknown to her she didnt see the figure standing out the front of the house just watching and waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not as long as normal but thats because the next chapter will hopefully be longer and with some drama as usual


	36. freak

the following day allie was sitting out in the backyard with debbie meditating, everyone had woken up and bridget and franky made breakfast for them all which allie only had a piece of toast and a banana but bea and franky made sure to watch her and make sure she had something to eat later on, now allie and debbie were sitting on the patio with relaxation music on and were meditating, bea and franky watched from the back door 

'are you alright red?

'im just so worried about her franky, she worked so hard to get herself out of that head space she was in and now this bitch is fucking with her head

'i know but red she is much stronger now and has people behind her, with all of us having her back we wont let her get back to that place

'what do you think joans next move is?

'i really dont know red, i read through her file and im shocked she isnt in a mental institution

'me too, maybe she paid them off?

'most people would take money for almost anything bea, im going to call the hospital she was in and find out why she was released so early

'yea thats a good idea.... as franky walked off bea kept her eyes on the girls for a while till she quietly walked out the back and sat on the chair and waiting till they were done, after half an hour they stood up and turned around

'how long have you been there mum?

'about half an hour, i didnt want to disturb you both

'well im going for a shower and than stacy and i are gonna be in our room looking into some stuff for the wedding

'okay baby... debbie walked off and allie grabbed her water bottle and went over to bea sitting on her lap

'how you doing?

'im okay, the meditation helped

'thats good, maybe next you can actually eat something

'i did eat bea, 

'a piece of toast is not food

'and a banana.... allie countered

'still you need a full meal

'im just not hungry babe please dont push it

'fine but you have to eat all your dinner..... allie saluted

'yes boss... kissing bea she moved her hands to her breasts squeezing them ever so gently making bea moan, pulling back she stood up and went to walk off a smirk on her face but bea grabbed her hand

'what the hell was that allie?

'nothing 

'you cant get me worked up and walk off like that, its mean... she whined 

'well you can stay here and complain or you can come and have a shower with me.... allie walked off and bea was hot on her trail telling the others they were going to lay down, looking at franky her signature smirk on her face she went bright red but didnt care she just went up the stairs following allie, by the time she went in the bedroom allie was in the shower so she striped her self and got in behind her wrapping her arms around her waist

'fancy seeing you here.... she rasped in her ear feeling allie tremble

'i have been waiting for you

'oh yea?

'yea i need someone to scrub my back... bea chuckled and washed allie's hair first and than her body and allie doing the same for bea, once done bea turned around and pushed allie against the wall attacking her neck

'oh fuck... allie moaned as bea nibbled her neck as she palmed her breast rolling her nipples with her fingers 'bea... she moaned out as bea's lips made there way up to her own kissing her so passionately that her knees gave out and bea held her up, it was fast, it was quick and the second bea's fingers entered her the orgasm built and within a few thrusts she fell over the edge bea's lips on hers swallowing her moans, as allie fell limp into bea's strong arms bea held her for a couple minutes till she realised allie was falling asleep, turning the water off she helped allie out and dried them off before laying her down in bed, she went to walk off but allie's hand on hers stopped her

'dont go, stay with me i need to feel you... 

'im right here baby....kissing allie's cheek she climbed over her body and lay down pulling allie into a full body hug and they fell asleep

 

downstairs the others were watching a movie apart from debbie and stacy who were in there room and franky was in bea's office looking over the folder again and deciding to call the institution, she waited for someone to answer before she spoke

'rozelle hospital how can i help you? a lady on the other end of the line said

'hi im after dr warren please?

'okay can i ask who is calling?

'my name is franky and its in regards to a patient of his

'alright give me a moment to put you through... franky waited a couple minutes till she heard a male's voice

'dr warren speaking how can i help you?

'hi doctor warren im franky doyle

'what can i do for you miss doyle

'please call me franky, i am a receptionist for a dr bea smith

'yes i know of her, we send quite a few patients to her

'did you send joan ferguson?

'hmm joan yes i did, has something happened?

'what makes you think that? franky asked

'she is a very unstable person and i hoped dr smith could really help her

'she did try but joan has become obsessed with the doctor and is now stalking her, her girlfriend and her family, she has made some very serious threats especially towards her girlfriend, i need to know why she was released if she is unstable?

'i couldnt prove it but i think she paid someone off, i tried to get her to stay but someone signed the form to say she was fine

'do you know who it was?

'let me get the file franky give me a moment

'take your time doctor... franky waited and he returned a couple minutes later

'thanks for waiting franky, according to her file it says a dr lucy gambaro, oh well that explains it than

'what do you mean?

'well dr gambaro has been sent to jail for taking bribes from patients to get them released earlier and she has been too hands on with some of the patients and charges were bought up against her and she was sentenced to 10 years jail, by the looks of it joan was one of those patients

'shit, why hasnt anyone caught onto this with joan?

'they are still going through more records and probably havent gotten to her file

'will they recall the decision?

'without a doubt but it could take some time franky

'can i get a copy of her file to send to the police and maybe they can move in quicker?

'if you want my receptionist can make a copy and you can pick it up?

'thats perfect, i will be there soon

'great see you soon... hanging up franky left the office and went to bridget

'gidge i need to go and do something i will be back in a couple hours

'your not going on your own franky

'i will be fine... she said as she put her jacket on

'you go somewhere than you take someone... bridget gave her a stern look and franky sighed

'okay fine boomer come with me for a drive

'where to?

'just come and i we can get sweets on the way home... boomer was on her feet and walking out making franky laugh 

'gidge make sure you lock up yea and if you need me call me

'no worries baby you be safe.... franky left and got in the car driving off towards the hospital, it took 40 minutes to get there and franky explained a little bit to boomer as to where they were going, going inside they approached the desk

'hi im franky i need to pick up some paperwork

'ah yes i got it all printed for you, do you need to see the doctor as well?

'no i just need the paperwork thanks.. handing the paperwork over they took off towards the police station, once inside they asked for detective jackson and fletcher and were told to have a seat and wait, 15 minutes later detective jackson came out

'im so sorry for keeping you waiting were so busy today

'its fine but i have something for you

'come through to my office... walking through the station they were led into an office and all sat down

'so what do we have here? he said and franky handed him the paperwork

'i did some digging around and found out what mental hospital joan was in and i spoke to her doctor

'what did he say? franky spent the next 20 minutes telling him what happened and about the information that was found

'well shit i didnt expect that

'yea apparently he recons that joan should be in the hospital for the rest of her life as she is very unstable, cant you bring her in quicker before she goes to far?

'i wish i could but it has to go through the process

'yea but fuck who knows what she has planned, allie is scared shitless, bea is ready to bash the bitch and the rest of us are on edge, its fucking bullshit!!

'i know franky and i can take it through the channels and try to get a rush on it, thats the best i can do for now franky... standing up franky was so angry

'THIS IS FUCKING CRAP AND IM SICK OF WAITING AROUND TILL SHE FUCKING COMES FOR US!!! she screamed and walked out closely followed by boomer and they went to the car and drove off, franky went to krispy kremes on the way home and got a few boxes of donuts and than they went back to bea's house, once inside franky walked passed all of them and out to the backyard her anger was getting the better of her, 

bea woke up a couple hours later when she heard the door slam shut, looking to allie she had jumped a little but allie snuggled into her pillow and went straight back to sleep, pulling the blanket over allie she got out of bed and got dressed before leaving the room and going downstairs, seeing bridget sitting at the table with a coffee and boxes of donuts she took a seat next to her

'did you and allie fall asleep?

'yea we did, she is still sleeping, i heard the door slam shut what happened?

'franky... she nodded to the back where they could see her pacing 

'what happened?

'im not sure exactly, i do know she was going to the mental institution to get some paperwork and than to the police station, boomer said she was angry and yelled at the detective and stormed out, she came in and went straight out the back 20 minutes ago

'i wonder what happened? i should go out and talk to her

'thats a good idea, maybe take a couple beers with you or coffee?

'beer is better... bea grabbed 2 beers and headed out the back and placed them on the table and than stopping franky in her tracks as she mumbled to herself, franky was stunned she didnt hear anyone come outside so jumped a little till she realised who it was and as bea wrapped her up in a hug she too hugged her best friend, they stayed like that for a few minutes till franky spoke up

'its bullshit

'its okay franky... she soothed

'its not fair.... pulling back to look at franky

'whats not?

'this joan thing

'come and sit down and tell me what happened? they sat down and bea handed franky a beer 'so whats going on? franky recounted all the information to bea and she puffed her cheeks out

'fucking hell, how could they not take her in straight away?

'thats what i said, its bullshit

'it will be okay franky, we are all here to keep each other safe

'if i see her im gonna fucking take her out

'you and me both franky.... they sat in silence for quite some time and bridget came out giving them another beer each and leaving them to be... 20 minutes later allie came out and sat on bea's lap and bea wrapped her arms around her body

'your finally up sleepy head

'i missed you when i woke up... allie mumbled against her chest 

'sorry but i wasnt far... kissing allie's cheek they settled comfortably for a little bit

'i should get dinner started

'no franky dont worry about it we can order in

'no i would rather cook to keep myself busy, you 2 relax out here... going inside franky went to the kitchen and started to cook liz helping her as well, bea and allie sat together just enjoying watching the sun go down, allie lifted her head and kissed bea

'i love you bea

'i love you too allie....... they went inside when dinner was ready and ate, allie swiped off 2 bowls of pasta and garlic bread which bea was happy to see her eat, bea and maxi cleaned up before everyone decided on a early night

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

one week later.........

 

They were all still staying at bea's house and whenever either of them left the house they would leave in pairs at least, right now allie had gone with maxine to the shops to get a few things for dinner

'what should we make maxi?

'how about lasagne with chips and salad?

'good idea... once they got what they needed they went to the car and put the shopping in the boot before getting in, 

'gee its hot maxi

'put the air con on love.... turning the car on and the air con she had a drink from her bottle and put it into the cup holder

'where else do we need to go?

'no where else to go so lets head home.... as allie put it in drive she felt something cold against her neck and she took a big breath and looked in the mirror

'dont make any sudden movements... it was joan and she had a knife against allie's throat, maxine saw it and she herself didnt move 'dont turn your head just look ahead

'what do you want?

'you out of the way

'for what? allie asked as she gulped

'for me and bea, bea is a beautiful woman and she and i need you out of the way to be together

'you and bea arent together

'yea we are, we have been in a relationship for the last 4 months and we both need you gone from her life... maxine saw the hurt in allie's eyes and decided to take control of things

'joan you know as well as us that bea loves and is dedicated to allie, where do you think this would go?

'im going to get rid of this junkie street whore and than bea and i can be happy together

'thats never gonna happen, bea is mine not yours... she felt the knife being pushed into her skin but luckily it didnt cut just yet

'she is not fucking yours, drive now

'where to?

'just drive i will tell you where to go.... allie took off driving and joan directed her where to go, unbeknown to any of them franky and bea had stopped at the shops on there way from franky's place and as they parked there car they saw allie and maxine in the car and than she saw joan in the back seat and they both froze, it was even worse when they saw the knife, they waited some time to see what would happen as if they approached the car and joan saw them she could easily kill allie and maxine, when they saw allie drive they followed suit making sure to keep a safe distance behind them, 

'fuck franky where the hell are they going?

'i dont know but were following, get the detectives on the phone and tell them where we are heading and no sirens..... they followed them for about about 40 minutes till they pulled up at an old abandoned warehouse and franky parked behind some of the trees near the place, they watched as joan got out and directed allie and maxine to get up and walk into the warehouse which they did, 

when they went into the warehouse joan tied up allie and maxine to a couple chairs she had there, standing back she looked at allie 

'your a pathetic whore

'me? look at yourself, bea would never be with you your crazy... allie felt the slap across her face all too soon

'you dont fucking talk to me like that you filthy whore... allie spat the blood that collected in her mouth 'bea wants me and your in the way of that, you really think some one like bea would want to be with you? she laughed bitterly

'bea and i are in love and your just a freak

'NO IM NOT!!! joan yelled as she grabbed a plank of wood swung it hitting allie in the stomach making her winded and breath heavily as she crouched

'get the fuck away from her you bitch... maxine said and joan turned to her

'what are you going to do man lady? your next after this one here, sit back and watch...... as allie was getting her breath back joan picked up a gun and pointed it at allie, 

 

bea and franky made there way behind all the trees leading to the warehouse and walked around to look for a way to get in or a window, they found a window on the side and were both looking through it trying not to get caught, they both jumped when they felt someone put there hand over there mouths

'its just me calm down... they turned to see the 2 detectives and he moved his hands from there mouths

'shit you scared the crap out of us... franky whispered

'sorry, whats going on?

'look for yourself... they all looked through the window as they saw joan swing a plank of wood and hit allie in the stomach and franky had to tackle bea to the floor as she tried to run off and enter the place

'get the fuck off me

'no bea calm down, we will get to her

'but allie

'i know okay, calm down and do this right..... bea nodded and franky helped her up

'what do we do?

'fletch and i will go round the back and you stay here

'but we want to help

'bea she is dangerous and we will get her

'okay fine go hurry up.... as they went round the front franky's eyes went wide 

'fuck red lets go round the back she has a gun... bea looked inside and saw the gun pointed at allie's head, they both went round the back and the door was opened so they peaked in, they heard detective jackson speaking loudly and they saw him standing inside with his gun drawn fletcher just beside him

'joan put the gun down

'never, she has to pay

'for what?

'for keeping bea away from me

'bea is not interested in you joan, your sick and you need help... she laughed bitterly

'sick, no im not im fine

'you need help joan, put the gun down and step away from allie

'i cant do that, she has caused too much trouble already, she is a slut... looking at allie she scoffed 'bea would never love you, she told me herself she just feels sorry for you, your a scum and a dirty whore and the world would be happier without you.... bea saw the tears roll down allie's cheeks and her heart broke, she couldnt take it so she stepped inside and took a few steps

'not true... joan turned around to see bea standing there

'your here, lucky you get to see me take out allie for you

'why would i want to see that? bea slowly took steps forward

'so we could be together

'we would never be together, allie is the love of my life and always will be, there is nothing between us joan, i was your doctor and thats it, you need help, you need to be in hospital... by this stage bea was only a few feet away from joan

'no no no, thats not how it is, were together, you told me she is a whore

'she is beautiful, she is amazing, she is my whole world and i love her so much 

'NO!!! joan yelled 'how could you love someone like that? she is disgusting

'she is perfect... bea said as she locked eyes with a crying allie 'your perfect baby... 

'NO!!! joan yelled again and turned to point the gun at allie but bea jumped on her back lifting her arm and the gun shot the ceiling, they both fell on the floor and were now fighting before the gun went off again but neither of them were shot but they heard a yell come from someone, the next thing they knew detective fletcher kicked the gun from joans hand and yanked her off bea and put her in handcuffs, franky ran forward to see allie had been shot and jackson was calling for back up and ambulance, bea got up and went over to allie and untied the ropes and laid her down, she had been shot in the shoulder and the blood was pouring out

'oh baby im right here... she took off her jacket and pushed it down hard on the wound to stop the blood, 

'bea... allie groaned

'im so sorry baby, im so so sorry.... allie shook her head

'not.. your... fault

'you stay with me the ambulance is coming..... franky untied maxine and they were both by allie's side

'your alright blondie, you stay with us yea, you have a whole family that love you so your not going anywhere, franky wiped the few tears as allie was in and out of consciousness before they finally closed

'no stay with me baby please, dont leave me.... bea cried out 'please dont leave me.... she held allie in her arms rocking back and forth

'bea the ambulance is here... franky said as she saw the officers come towards them and put there stuff down

'miss we need some room please

'no im staying

'bea let them work... franky and maxine held bea back as she tried to fight to stay with allie but she was fast losing strength and broke down crying

'i cant lose her... bea cried into franky's shoulder

'you wont she is strong, there loading her up why dont you go with her... bea wiped her face and left with the ambulance, jackson told franky and maxine to go to the hospital and he would meet them there, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky, maxine and bea were sitting in the waiting room after being told allie was going into surgery, they had been waiting for an hour when debbie ran in followed by kate as it was the hospital she works at, debbie ran to her mum coming to a stop a couple feet away when she saw her slumped posture, looking at the floor and covered in blood

'mum? she said tentatively and bea looked up tears rolling down her cheeks 'oh mum come on lets get you cleaned up.... taking bea's hand she handed a bag to franky with clothes for her and maxine as they had blood as well and they went off to another shower 

'debbie while they get cleaned up i will find out whats going on

'thank you... directing her mum down the hall and into the bathroom she locked it and than began undressing her mum, it was clear bea was in a trance and not really with it, throwing the blood stained clothes into the bin as its almost impossible to get blood out she turned the water on and helped bea into the shower, bea just stood there crying and debbie watched on worried, undressing herself she too got in with her mum and helped her get cleaned up, her mum had helped her so many times and had been there more times than she can count so being here right now for her is the least she can do, washing her mums hair and than her body letting her do her intimate parts she turned the water off and got out wrapping herself in a towel before putting one around her mum, 

'there was so much blood.... bea whispered and began to cry again debbie pulling her into a full body hug letting her just be right now. it took bea a while to calm down and she pulled back from debbie wiping her face

'sorry deb

'dont be mum, when i saw stacy go through what she did it was one of the worst experiences in my life

'i was so scared to lose her, i am absolutely petrified

'i know mum, you got to stay strong for her, she needs you right now

'i will try

'let get you dressed ay... bea nodded and helped bea get dressed, she brushed her mums hair and put it in a pony tail and sprayed some perfume on her, debbie pulled out allie's jacket and wrapped it around her mum and bea bought it to her nose

'it smells like her.... she sadly smiled

'i thought you would want something that reminds you of mama, come on lets get a coffee and hopefully we get some news soon.... debbie quickly got herself dressed and they went to the coffee place and ordered coffee for them all and took it back to the waiting area handing them out

'thanks deb, you alright red? bea shrugged and stared at the door hoping someone will come out soon with news, an hour later kate came out and went to bea

'how is she kate?

'she just came out of surgery, it took so long because the bullet was lodged in but they got it out, she will recover from it, her stomach is in pretty bad shape, the hit was really hard and it is completely swollen and bruised

'will she be okay?

'yes she will be, she will hurt for quite some time but there hopeful for a full recovery.... bea released a huge sigh of relief 

'thank you so much kate

'of course anytime

'can we see her?

'its only 2 people at a time

'red you and deb go in

'no you and maxi go for a quick visit and than me and deb can go after

'are you sure?

'yes of course

'alright we wont be long.... franky and maxine stayed just a few minutes knowing bea and debbie were itching to get in here, walking to the waiting room franky hugged bea

'she has a lot of wires so dont be alarmed, maxi and i will be outside when your ready

'okay thank you..... kate took them to the emergency room she was in as they were cleaning up a private room for allie, walking into the room bea and debbie went to either side and gently kissed her head, bea hesitated to hold her uninjured hand

'its okay bea you can hold her hand

'i wont hurt her?

'no you wont dont worry... nodding to kate she held allie's hand and kissed it over and over again and sat down, kate said she would go and check a few things and she would be back soon, debbie herself felt really conflicted with the situation seeing her mama so hurt, she remembered when harry would put bea in hospital for the stupidest of things and now her mama was in here because of some crazy bitch

'fucking bitch... she mumbled and bea looked at her

'deb... debbie's eyes shot up

'yea?

'you just swore

'did i?

'yea you said fucking bitch... scratching her head she sighed

'i didnt mean to swear i was just thinking

'about what?

'about you, how harry would put you in hospital because he was a pig, scum and crazy and now mama is in here because of some crazy bitch.... bea nodded

'i know, im such a screw up

'what? no your not mum

'of course i am, if i didnt take joan on as a patient than this would never have happened, we would be at home, allie wouldnt be hurt and allie wouldnt be having night mares and scared, im a fucking screw up..... before debbie could reply a groan came from the only other person in the room followed by

'your not a..... cough cough.... 'screw up

'allie your awake..... they both stood up

'mama are you okay? allie nodded

'dont worry about me, im fine

'are you in pain baby? allie nodded 'deb go get a nurse and tell them she woke up and needs pain meds

'alright mum.... bea ran her fingers down allie's cheek her eyes fluttering at bea's finger tips

'i love you bea

'i love you to, so much baby

'stop blaming yourself, you cant control everyone.... bea shrugged and looked around the room trying to avoid allie

'look at me bea.... shaking her head no she felt allie's hand on her jaw turning so there eyes locked 'your not to blame for her, she is crazy and there isnt anything you could have done to help her, 

'but.... bea tried to protest but allie's fingers on her lips stopped her

'but nothing, if you start blaming yourself we are gonna have problems and i will be very upset, do you want that?

'no... bea shook her head

'good now come here.... pulling bea down she kissed her slowly pulling back when debbie walked in with kate and a nurse

'its good to see you awake allie, how you feeling?

'shoulder is sore but stomach is throbbing

'we will get you something for the pain, we will also get you a wheat pack to help with the swelling on your stomach, nurse can you please organise it for allie

'yes of course, i wont be long

'now allie im taking over as your doctor, i want to make sure your well looked after

'thank you kate, i appreciate you being here

'anytime allie, now we have 2 detectives waiting to take your statements but i dont think your up for it allie

'i want to get it over and done with

'alright how about we hold off on the pain meds and just put the heat pack on your stomach to help soothe it and you can have the meds after you speak to the detectives

'that would be good thank you... once allie was given the heat pack jackson and fletcher walked in

'hey girls how you doing?

'im fine allie is the one thats hurt, what happened with that bitch?

'she was taken straight to the institution, she will probably spend the rest of her life there

'good she deserves it... said debbie

'debbie baby here take this and go get something to eat while we give our statements

'but i want to stay with you both

'i know but i dont want you hearing any of what happened

'okay fine but i got money dont worry

'just take it and humour me, tell franky and maxi to go home and i will call them later on and come back in about 40 minutes

'alright... taking off jackson cleared his throat

'bea why dont you go with fletcher and i will take allie's statement.... bea nodded and kissed allie's cheek before leaving to go to the kitchen that they were allowed to use, after there statements were done bea came back to the room and sat down

'so what happens now?

''joan will still attend court on the basis of the charges of kidnapping of allie and maxine, attempted murder, grievous bodily harm, making threats and a couple other charges, if she doesnt spend her life in a hospital she will be in jail for a long time, 

'im just thankful she is out of the picture

'us too allie, well you get some rest and if you need anything dont hesitate to call

'do we need to come to court?

'no your statements along with maxine's and franky's will be enough to put her away, i will keep you updated, bye ladies..... as they left allie groaned in pain trying to sit up

'baby you cant sit up your stomach

'but i need to pee

'okay let me get kate.... going out to the nurses desk kate was there talking to debbie

'hey bea everything alright?

'allie needs to go to the toilet

'alright we are going to move her to her own room now and than were gonna give her pain meds first and they work within a couple minutes, it will still be pretty painful but with our help she can go... once allie was moved to her room kate grabbed the meds and went into the room administering the medication in allie's drip

'alright allie this will help take the edge off but im not gonna lie to you it will still hurt, bea and i will help you up so lean on us okay

'okay.... allie nodded, kate used the control to bring allie into a sitting position and that hurt so bad already, bea gently bought allie's legs around to hang over the edge and allie put one arm around bea and kate held her around her waist as her arm was wrapped up from being shot, as allie stood up she let out a yelp, she felt like her insides were tangled up together and stuck, walking slowly to the bathroom allie used the bathroom and was taken back to the bed, by the time she was back in bed she was a crying mess, she pulled on bea's arm to come on the bed which kate said was fine and to just be gentle as she held her in a loving embrace

'dont leave... allie cried

'shuuu baby im right here, close your eyes beautiful im not going anywhere....

'bea im going to head to your place and get my stuff and i will be back in a couple hours, if you need me call me, try not to move her unless necessary 

'okay thanks kate

'debbie do you want to go home?

'i want to stay

'debbie she is about to fall asleep and you need to be with stacy, i dont want you sleeping in the hospital, allie is awake now and its pretty late so please go home and get some rest

'okay fine but im coming back tomorrow

'i should hope so... kissing her mum and her mama she left with kate, bea held onto allie for quite some time but she just kept on crying till bea asked the nurse for something to help her sleep, as soon as the medication was put in her iv she was beginning to fall asleep and was out of it after 5 minutes, kate had organised a rollaway bed to be put in the room and set it up for bea right beside allie's bed, 

'there you go love, here is an extra blanket for each of you it can get a bit cold in here at night

'thank you nurse

'its no problem, if you need anything please dont hesitate to buzz me, have you eaten love?

'not since breakfast

'i will go get you something one moment... returning with a sandwich, a banana, some biscuits and a bottle of water she left bea too it, bea scoffed it all down and soon enough she too was fast asleep the events of the day making her tired


	37. a place to call home

3 really hard days had passed, it had been a real struggle for allie and bea who didnt leave her side except to shower or use the bathroom, the nursing staff had tried to get her to go home at night instead of staying but bea straight out refused and if they wanted her gone she would have to get carried out, kate had to be called a couple times and even she told the staff that bea had permission to stay as allie had been having nightmares, bea had just helped allie have her first proper shower and got her settled in the chair which the nurse insisted allie sit in even though she kept saying she was tired and wanted to sleep but the nurse said she couldnt stay in bed all day and night, the nurse left and bea had put the tv on for allie and gave her a sandwich to eat and a juice, bea couldnt understand why a couple of the nurses were being difficult but she just let it go for now not wanting to stress allie out

'alright baby im going to have a shower i wont be long

'i will be here... bea smiled and kissed allie before grabbing a change of clothes and entering the bathroom leaving the door open a little in case allie needed her, bea finished her shower and got dressed than put her hair in a messy bun, exiting the shower she sighed poor allie had fallen asleep her head on the table and the sandwich in her hand, kate walked in just as bea took the sandwich from her hand

'why is she sleeping there bea?

'when she finished her shower the stupid nurse kept saying she cant be in bed day and night and all that crap, allie kept saying she was tired but they didnt listen, i dont know what there fucking problem is

'im so sorry bea i will talk to them, lets get her in bed gently.... just as they were about to lift her boomer and franky walked in

'hey red what you doing?

'trying to get allie in bed

'move bea i will do it

'be gentle boomer

'i will nah worries bea..... boomer gently lifted allie into her arms and laid her onto the bed and bea made sure to put an extra pillow for her and tucked her in, allie groaned a little but bea quickly calmed her down by talking gently in her ear and running her hand though her hair, once allie had settled again bea went to kate who was in the hallway

'i will be back franky

'no worries red...kate was reading through allie's file to see her stats

'hey kate hows she doing?

'her stats are stable which is good, although im not happy with what just happened, can you tell me which nurses you have had problems with? bea looked around and spotted the pair

'them there and we got into it last night about them trying to get me to go home again, im not going anywhere no matter what anyone tells me and than today pretty much demanding allie to sit in a seat when i know she isnt ready for it,

'i know bea, i got permission from the head of this hospital to have you here and they all know this so i dont understand why there being like this, im going to go and talk to them i will come back soon

'okay.... bea went in the room and sat beside the bed holding allie's hand

'everything alright red?

'its just there are these 2 nurses that keep telling me to go home at night and than today they said allie needs to sit in a seat and not in bed all day which we know and allie has started to sit up for a bit every now and than but i wont have her treated like a fuckwit or i will have her transferred to another hospital, kate went to talk to them 

'im sure she will sort it out red dont worry about them, well here we bought some lunch for us all

'what did you get?

'i got thai food, i got allie her noodles with beef and steamed rice that she likes

'great thanks i will put it over here for now she can eat when she wakes up, did you get forks?

'i did ask for them but they didnt put them in

'alright i will go to the kitchen and get some...... bea walked along the corridor and into the kitchen and grabbed 3 forks and walked out, as she walked back she heard raised voices and she stopped to look around and saw in the far back room near kate's office was kate and the 2 nurses there arguing, walking closer she could hear them talking about bea and allie

'you cant just demand she leave the hospital, she has permission from the big boss to be here

'she doesnt need to be here, the patient is fine

'the patient is not fine, she is traumatised by what happened to her and what she went through, she has been having nightmares thats how bad it was

'well than we can give her a sedative to help her sleep... the nurse replied

'we will not keep allie sedated while she is here, you will treat her and her girlfriend with the upmost respect i request of you

'fuck that shit

'dont you dare swear at me im your boss

'why the hell should i treat them with respect there dirty lesbians... one of the nurses snarled and the other agreed, bea couldnt believe someone would say that

'exactly, they dont deserve it

'collect your shit your fired, both of you take your selves down to hr i will be there in 20 minutes

'you cant fire us

'oh yes i can, how dare you speak about people due to there sexuality so yes your asses are fired now get the hell out of my face... the nurses exited the room and stomped off, kate came out of the room and saw bea standing there

'how much did you hear?

'probably most of it, i wasnt eaves dropping i was just getting something from the kitchen

'sorry bea you shouldnt have to hear that crap, i have to organise 2 new nurses so once i have done that i will be back to check on allie

'okay thank you kate, i really appreciate everything you have done for us

'honestly bea i would rather be the one to help allie instead of anyone else, you go have lunch i will see you soon..... bea took off back to the room and handed the girls a fork telling them what just happened

'ya know.... boomer started chewing her food 'i dont get why people have such a problem with lezza's and gay people, i mean as long as ya happy who cares about the rest.... franky looked at her best friend and smiled

'very true boomer but some people are assholes

'yep.... bea replied, they finished lunch and franky and boomer left to do a few things and kate walked in with danielle, debbie and stacy an hour later

'hey mum

'hey deb... she hugged her daughter

'hows mama?

'she is okay, its a long process deb

'i can imagine

'some sit down guys.... they all sat down and kate gently checked her board to see when her next meds are to be administered, she saw allie was slowly waking up 

'hey allie how are you feeling?

'my stomach hurts... she groaned out and bea held her hand

'do you mind if i have a look.... allie nodded and kate pulled the blanket back and lifted her shirt feeling around trying not to hurt her

'allie is there a particular area it hurts most?

'no just everywhere

'alright we will get another x-ray just to make sure there is no damage, the swelling is going down which is a good thing, i will get you some pain meds and than we will get you off to the x-ray

'can bea come with me?

'of course she can, dont worry allie bea will be with you every step of the way..... allie smiled and kate went to get her meds

'well mama its good to see you awake, can we do anything for ya?

'im okay thanks deb, as the doctor keeps saying it will take some time to get better

'well we are going to get a coffee we will be back in 45 minutes

'okay sweety i will see you after..... debbie, stacy and danielle went to the cafe as kate walked back in with a couple tablets 

'here you go hun these will help and than the nurse will get you down to the x-ray

'the same nurse? allie asked concerned

'no allie those 2 are gone i bought in 2 more nurses and there very dear friends of mine so dont worry

'okay, i trust you..... allie took the tablets and 2 nurses walked in

'allie this is nurse bennett and nurse rose and they will take you down to the x-ray

'hi allie were just gonna take you down to the x-ray, are you bea? she turned to bea 

'yea i am

'well you can sit on the bed next to allie and we can get going

'really?

'yes of course.... bea jumped on the bed and put her arm around allie and off they went

'i will see you when you get back allie

'okay thanks kate...... allie returned when finished and was now settled, the 2 nurses were amazing to her and bea making sure bea stayed next to allie at all times both being filled in with the situation and also they had seen on the news what had happened, 

'alright allie is there anything we can do for you?

'can i have some water please?

'of course i will get you a jug with water and ice... the nurse returned a few minutes later a jug of iced water, and some biscuits, a couple apples and a couple bananas 

'here we go girls some snacks for you

'thank you nurse rose

'if you need us just hit the nurse button... allie nodded as they left the room

'as much as i appreciate this i want proper food

'here baby franky bought you thai food earlier when you were sleeping

'oh yummy thank you.... allie ate half and kept the rest for later and than they settled on the bed to watch a movie, the remainder of the day consisted of danielle, debbie, stacy and kate coming back for a visit and keeping them entertained, they left as visiting hours finished and the bed was made up from nurse bennett and they both went to sleep, allie tried really hard for bea to stay in her bed but bea told her she needed the bed to herself, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days later allie was released from hospital which she was happy for but having to move around so much on her own is going to be a struggle, allie had showered and was now sitting in the wheel chair as bea packed her stuff with franky and boomer helping,

'alright you ready to go baby?

'yea im ready to go home to our bed... bea kissed allie's cheek and began to push the wheel chair as boomer and franky helped take the 2 bags and flowers she had gotten by bea a couple days ago, thanking the nursing staff and of course kate they got to the car and franky drove them home and once allie was settled inside on the couch boomer and franky left them to some peace and quiet, after joan was arrested the others moved out as did danielle move in with kate so it was bea, allie, debbie and stacy who were at allie's warehouse letting allie settle in calmly, bea unpacked allie's bags and put some washing on before getting back to allie who was watching tv

'baby are you hungry?

'umm yea

'what do you want to eat? pizza? chinese? 

'can we get pizza?

'we can get anything you want beautiful girl... bea placed the order and sat on the couch for a while, the pizza arrived and they ate together, after they ate allie was tired and she fell asleep on bea's shoulder, bea laid her down on the couch as gently as possible and threw the red blanket over her to keep her warm, bea went and hung up the washing and went upstairs to clean up the bedrooms, walking into the rooms she was surprised at how clean it was, her room, the spare room and debbie's room were cleaned from top to bottom, the bathroom as well, going downstairs she went to debbie and stacy's room and it was just as clean as was the second bathroom

'well what am i supposed to do? she said to herself, she decided to make dinner, checking the fridge she saw the fridge and cupboard were full to the brim with fresh food, tears sprung to her eyes her family was amazing doing so much to help them out, wiping her tears she grabbed the mince and decided on spag bowl, browning the mince she added the sauce and all the spices and let it cook off, she already had a pot of water boiling so she put the pasta in to cook, 40 minutes later she mixed the sauce and pasta together and put the lid on once it was done, cleaning the kitchen she turned when she heard moan coming from the lounge room, going into the room allie was moaning in her sleep saying bea's name, sitting beside her she rubbed her cheek waking her a little

'baby wake up, wake up allie im right here.... allie slowly opened her eyes and saw bea sitting there

'bea... she mumbled

'im right here baby, you okay? allie nodded

'yea im fine

'did you have a nightmare?

'yea but im okay now that your here... she said laying her head on bea's lap and bea ran her fingers through her hair

'are you hungry?

'not now maybe later, what did you make?

'spag bowl

'later for sure, i love your spaghetti, right now i could really do with a shower

'alright come on lets get you cleaned up..... bea helped allie up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist and they slowly walked up the stairs, debbie and stacy offered to sleep upstairs while allie recovered but allie wants her own bed, they both showered and got into there bed to watch a movie, bea was putting pillows around allie to support her so she didnt have to use her muscles to hold herself up

'comfy?

'i would be more if you were laying closer to me

'im coming dont worry..... allie lay against bea as they finally enjoyed being together in there own space, halfway through the movie bea heard the front door open and close and than a few minutes later there was a knock on the bedroom door

'come in... debbie's head popped around the door a big smile on her face 

'mama your home... she said walking in followed by stacy

'i am baby, come sit down girls..... they sat down and got comfortable

'so how you feeling?

'much better than i was

'can we do anything for you?

'im good right now thanks girls, so tell me how are the wedding plans going?

'pretty good actually, its just small with close friends and family

'have you booked a date?

'yes in 3 months

'wow thats not very long to plan it deb

'we discussed it and decided we dont need anything big, its too celebrate our love for each other and the start of our married life, if your okay with it mum we want to get married here?

'really? bea asked a smile on her face

'yes, i love this place, its where me and you got our lives together and found the loves of our lives, this will always be the place where you kept me safe and away from harm, its the place you and i found ourselves.... bea smiled wide and pulled her daughter in a hug

'you can 100% have your wedding here, i would love to have it here.... bea pulled stacy into the hug as well

'hey what about me? allie asked and they giggled pulling her hand into the hug as she could not handle a hug right now

'so what were you thinking?

'well i need to talk to you about something first

'okay go ahead

'do you remember when i told you about the homeless friends i go and see whenever i can?

'yea i remember them

'well i want them at my wedding, actually we both want them all there, i want you 2 too meet them, clive and monica are the head of the group and i havent been back since that night due to everything that happened.... looking at her mums face she couldnt read her

'what are you thinking?

'how our daughter is fucking amazing, it would be great to have them come to the wedding and we can figure out suits and dresses for them all, i would also love to meet them soon

'how about tonight? allie asked

'mama you cant move properly

'i can move around better and as long as i can sit somewhere than i want to go, we could make more care packages for them and spend some time talking to them all

'mum what do you think?

'if allie wants to go than we can go

'okay great, how about me and stacy go to the shops to get some stuff and we can make some packages

'good idea and debbie in the garage there are 4-5 boxes full of clothes from me, you and harry that we could take to them

'that would be great, alright we will be back in about an hour, its only 4pm so we have plenty of time to get things together, see you soon.... bea turned to allie and kissed her

'are you sure your up for this?

'babe with you by my side i could do surgery.... bea chuckled

'i will always be by your side beautiful, lets have dinner before we leave?

'love too.... bea and allie got dressed and headed down stairs and allie sat on the chair while bea served them up a bowl, once they finished eating bea cleaned the few dishes and debbie and stacy arrived there hands full of bags and bea went to help them and bring them to the table

'shit deb what did you get?

'as much as we could get, i got stuff to make lots of stir fry and snacks

'okay what can i do?

'well you can make the stir fry and stacy and i can pack up the care package bags

'what can i do?

'well mama i got some fruit to make a fruit salad so you can cut that up

'i can do that..... 2 hours later they had the car packed with everything and they were taking off towards the area, it wasnt too far away but it was nearly 9pm and cold so they dressed warm and stopped to get coffee for everyone, parking the car they all got out and grabbed the coffee and donuts and headed towards the lined up tents, debbie stepped forward first

'hey monica you in? 

'who is that? debbie heard her reply

'im me debbie.... monica poked her head out and saw debbie

'debbie sweet heart its so good to see you... she came out hugging the young brunette 'how are you darling?

'im really good, im sorry i havent been around things have been crazy

'thats fine love

'is everyone around? can you call them

'sure... monica whistled 'hey everyone get your asses out here look who came... the girls laughed when they heard the piss offs but all the others came out of the tents excited to see debbie

'debbie we were worried about you 

'sorry clive things have been crazy, how are you all?

'you know trotting along

'listen i have 2 special people for you to meet, this here is my mum bea and her girlfriend my mama allie... debbie could see the excitement on there faces they have wanted to meet bea for so long and heard all about allie

'before you get too excited you cant hug allie she was hurt last week 

'oh we know, we saw the news paper, umm can we hug your mum? debbie looked at bea and she nodded smiling.... they all took there turns hugging bea and shaking allie's hand, one of the guys bought his seat out for allie to sit down

'here you go love, rest up

'thank you so much

'its a pleasure to have you here, we have heard all about you and have been dying to meet you all

'were happy to be here, 

'you all remember stacy?

'of course how can we forget what you did for us, we put our money together and bought food and water in bulk and made it last for 1 month, thank you so much

'it was a pleasure to help

'listen guys we bought some stuff for you all, firstly hot coffee and 4 donuts each... debbie and stacy handed them over 'were gonna get the rest of the stuff from the car, mum, mama you stay here.... bea and allie chatted away with the group answering any questions they had, it warmed there heart to hear how worried they were about allie and bea after seeing the newspaper and what happened, debbie's name was in it so they knew it was her parents

'were very happy to see your on the mend

'thank you clive, i appreciate that.... debbie and stacy made multiple trips to the car and putting it all down in front of the group before locking the car

'debbie love what is all this?

'well first of all these 5 boxes have clothes in them for you guys, go through them when you have a chance, now these over here are food packages, mum made stir fry, mama made fruit salad, and stacy and i packed them with water and snacks for you all so take 2 each

'oh debbie you dont have to do this

'i want to, we all wanted to

'thank you so much guys this means a lot to us,

'now i have some news for you... she said grabbing stacy's hand

'oh yea tell us

'stacy and i are getting married.... they all erupted in cheering and congratulations for the couple, hugs and kisses all round, bea couldnt believe how happy they were for debbie, debbie was right these were good people and just need a helping hand

'oh debbie this is wonderful news

'thank you all so much, listen i want you all to come to our wedding

'oh we cant do that, we will ruin it

'no you wont... bea said 'we want you all there and dont worry about clothes and things like that we will take care of it all

'mums right, you guys have all been like a second family to me, the first time i came here i was so scared but you took me in and gave me a warm blanket and just sat and talked with me, things were really hard back than and i will always count you as family, please i really want you all there.... she said with pleading eyes

'guys what do you all think? clive asked and they all cheered and said yes

'great im so happy, i will be around soon enough to organise clothes and shoes

'how about our hair deb? we havent taken care of ourselves

'dont worry we will do it all... bea said and they all nodded and smiled

'alright guys we have to go mama needs to rest

'of course love let us help you get her to the car... monica and clive helped them and got allie situated on the car

'thank you all so much for coming and bringing everything you did, it really does help

'i wish i could do more

'oh debbie your heart is so huge and beautiful, you are definitely one of a kind... monica said kissing her cheek 'you will make a beautiful bride

'thank you monica, i will see you soon 

'you sure will, now get going before you catch a flu.... they all got in the car and stacy drove them home, debbie had been upset in the car as she tried to hide her tears but she couldnt hide them and bea leaned over wiping them for her, 

'its not fair mum, they should have a warm safe place to sleep, clothes, food and medicine

;i know baby, i wish we could do more

'me too, i hate that there out there

'its very shit but i have an idea that might help, i dont want to say anything just yet but i know someone that might be able to help, tomorrow i will make some calls and we can hopefully help out more

'have i ever told you your the best mum ever, i would be nothing without you

'well you happen to be the best daughter ever... debbie giggled

'i do try... debbie said flicking her hair, they arrived home and allie was half asleep her eyes drooping

'mum we should mama in bed

'i got her deb you go in and have dinner, you didnt eat earlier

'okay... bea got out of the car and opened allie's door, she undid her seat belt and shook allie gently

'allie wake up baby

'im awake... she mumbled her eyes closed and bea smiled

'lets get you to bed yea.... helping allie out of the car she shut the door and they walked inside, allie's head leaning on bea's shoulder and she was practically sleeping, the stairs deemed to be harder this time so debbie helped her up them, thanking debbie she took her in there room and lay allie on her side of the bed slowly, she undid allie's jeans and pulled them off and than took her jacket and shirt off as well as her bra leaving her in undies

'ahh fuck... allie moaned

'im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you

'you didnt im just sore in general

'here baby take some pain meds... allie opened her eyes and took 2 tablets with some water and than lay back down bea tucked her in, bea stripped herself of her clothes and switched the light off getting into bed, allie wrapped her arm around bea and snuggled into her shoulder hugging her teddy bear, she was like a little child right now and bea knew that allie very very vulnerable right now and she would support her at any cost, closing her eyes as sleep claimed her

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the following day bea was up early excited to get a move on with her plan to help the group of homeless people, leaving allie to sleep she had a shower and headed down stairs, after making a coffee she sat at the table with her laptop and phone, she remembered an email she received from one of patients saying thank you for everything she had done and helped him realise his dream of opening up a refuge for the homeless, she had so many emails that it took almost an hour to find the email and smiled excitedly 

'yes got it... picking up her phone and calling the number attached to the email she waited for it to be picked up

'hello josh speaking

'josh its bea smith

'doctor smith its so good to hear from you, 

'you too josh how are you doing?

'really well, you helped deal with my issues and now i can move on with my life

'thats what im calling for actually, have you opened up the refuge yet?

'actually we just finished renovations and the opening is in 3 days, i would love it if you came?

'i would love to, listen i have some people that need help, they have been living on the street for years a tight nit group that dont do drugs or cause any trouble, they need a helping hand to get them selves together

'how many are there?

'20?

'geez thats a lot, lucky for you i have built a massive place that sleeps 45 people, you can bring them down when you want

'are you serious? 

'of course bea, its the least i can do for you giving me my life back, we have nice beds, warm food, tv, heating and cooling and we help them get a job and so forth

'thats amazing, i will speak with them today and hopefully get them to agree on the help

'also the grand opening is in 3 days you can bring them in anytime, im here day and night

'thats great josh im so happy you found what you were looking for

'so much more and than some, 

'thats amazing, i will go speak to them all and get back to you

'okay talk soon bea

'bye josh.... hanging up bea was so excited she ran into debbie's room and woke her up

'deb, debbie wake up i need to talk to you

'muuuum its too early

'i know but i have fantastic news, your gonna want to hear it so get up and i will make you breakfast, you too stacy

'ugh fine go away we will be out in a few minutes.... bea laughed knowing how much debbie hated getting up early, she hadd been like that since she was younger, skipping out of there room she went to the kitchen getting a start on breakfast, debbie and stacy came out not long later and sat at the table watching as bea cooked

'so mum whats all the fuss about?

'i will tell you over breakfast, im nearly done and i got to wake allie up

'i will finish you go get her, it will take a bit longer for her to get down here

'thanks deb... running up the stairs she entered the room seeing allie awake and trying to sit up, 

'let me help you baby... going to allie she helped her up to her feet kissing her lips

'mm thank you babe, why are you up already?

'i have some good news, i will tell you over breakfast lets get you freshened up..... allie brushed her teeth, used the bathroom and washed her face before bea helped her down the stairs and into a seat, debbie and stacy had set the table and laid out the pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, coffee and orange juice out for them all to make there own plates

'here baby... bea made a allie a plate and than put it down in front of her

'thank you, so are you gonna tell us what has you so excited? allie said taking a fork to her mouth

'okay so after last night i was trying to think of a way to help them off the streets and help them get there lives together and i remembered one of my clients josh had sent me an email about 5 months ago thanking me for everything and all that, 

'okay whats that got to do with this?

'im getting to that deb, josh had a hard life and lived on the streets and always wanted to give back, well he has just finished the renovations on his very own shelter that sleeps 45 people... debbie stopped eating and looked at her mum

'are you saying what i think your saying mum?

'well if you think its that josh is happy to take all 20 of your friends and help them, brand new beds, warm food, water, heating, cooling everything they need and deserve, josh has contacts that will help them get jobs, maybe there own place at some stage and he will even help find there family.... debbie sat there shocked, in fact they all did, they couldnt believe bea had organised all of this for these people she barely knew, debbie got up and went to her mum pulling her to her feet and wrapping her into a huge warm hug and cried into her shoulder

'thank you so much mum.... she mumbled and bea stroked her back

'i didnt do much deb, just a phone call... debbie pulled back wiping her eyes

'you did so much more than that, you found them a place to call home 

'well there your family and they looked after you all those times so i want to repay the favour if they let me

'i will make sure they will, when can they go there?

'well the official opening isnt for 3 days but he is happy to take them in now like today

'oh mum this is the best news i have heard in so long, thank you so much... bea smiled and kissed her daughters cheek

'lets finish eating and go see them.... after breakfast they all got ready and headed down to the street where the tents where, taking 3 cars to get them all to the new place, allie was the only one unable to drive, parking the cars they got out and went over to them, bea saw how people just walked passed them not even caring that human life was suffering so close to them, debbie stepped up and called out for monica

'hey monica you in?

'deb is that you? she said as she walked out

'it is

'what are you doing back here love?

'we have some news for you guys, call the others would ya

'sure hun....monica called the others and they all came out happy to see the 4 girls

'to what do we owe the pleasure of you 4 beautiful woman again? clive said 

'well clive we have something to tell you... debbie looked at her mum bea nodding to say she could tell them 'i know you guys have all been out here for so long and its time for you to move on

'what do you mean debbie? we have no where to go

'yes you do, mum has a friend josh his name is that opened up a brand new shelter and has beds for every single one of you, brand new beds, food, constant water, a roof over your heads, warmth, cool in the summer, a place for you guys to get your lives together, this is a second chance

'are you for real debbie? monica said a tears rolling down her cheek

'yes i am, all you need to do is pack your stuff and we will drive you all over..... clive and monica looked at each other and than at bea, allie and stacy than back to debbie

'we dont know what to say

'just say you will go, please take this opportunity..... they smiled

'we will definitely take it, thank you so much debbie

'it was all mum, she spoke to josh and organised it all.... bea felt herself surrounded by a big group hugging by them all and normally she would hate to be touched but if it wasnt for this group of people who knows where debbie would have ended up

'thank you so much bea, thank you to all of you for everything

'you looked after my daughter when i let her down i will forever be in debt to you

'you didnt let her down bea, you kept her safe and look how happy she is now? bea nodded 'i would say we are even without a doubt.... monica said

'alright guys lets pack up and get going we need to make 2 trips to get you all there.... it took them an hour to pack the little they had and drive over to the centre, josh walked out and pulled bea into a tight hug

'look at miss doctor smith you look fabulous honey.... bea laughed

'oh joshy your too sweet

'never enough when it comes to you, so im guessing this is the group?

'yes this here is monica and clive the mum and dad of the group, they all listen to them i recon

'you got that right bea... clive said and the others nodded

'alright well come in and i will show you around and than i can show you your rooms..... josh showed them the kitchen, dining room, lounge room with a tv and dvd player, a play room which had a pool table and a fooseball table that was donated by someone, a room with computers to look for work and general use, the bathrooms one mens one woman, the laundry, backyard and kids area, going inside they went upstairs and to the rooms

'alright now to the left we have woman and to the right is men, there small rooms but there your own, go and chose one and there are lots of donated clothes, shoes and accessories like hats, belts things like that, you could all have a shower and relax and we can talk more about where to go from here

'thank you josh, this means the world to us all

'im happy to help clive... they all thanked bea, debbie, allie and stacy and headed to there own rooms, the 4 girls and josh went downstairs to the front yard and sat down for a bit, 

'so bea tell me whats going on with you and who is this little sexy kitten? he nodded to allie, he had seen bea helping allie around the house and a little kiss between them but he didnt realise bea was gay

'this is my beautiful girlfriend allie

'wow bea she is stunning.... allie blushed and bea giggled

'dont i know it

'your a lucky girl bea

'i know, she is the love of my life josh

'im happy for you hun, so little debbie is not so little your all grown up

'i am josh and im engaged to this beautiful woman.... she said as she held stacy hand 'this is stacy my beautiful fiance

'its nice to meet you stacy, congratulations girls

'thank you josh..... they spent a couple hours there till allie got really tired and hungry so they headed home, josh said he would see them for the grand opening in 3 days, on the way home bea stopped at kfc as thats what allie wanted and bea would do anything for allie even if its something as simple as food, once home they sat down to have lunch bea wiping allie's face when she dropped gravy on her shirt

'thanks babe, i always make a mess

'anytime beautiful... debbie smiled she loved how much love there was between her parents, after all the crap her mum went through she deserved someone like allie and vise verser with allie, after they ate allie needed a lay down so bea went upstairs with her after being hushed off by debbie and stacy to relax, they both had a shower together and were now settled in bed with allie's head resting on bea's chest the sound of her heart beating in her ear, they were silent for some time and bea thought allie had fallen asleep so jumped a little when she heard her voice

'can i ask you something bea?

'you can ask me anything allie... it was silent for a few seconds until allie shocked her with what she said

'do you feel obliged to be with me?


	38. special people

bea looked at allie and scrunched her face up, the only time she had ever seen allie so down was when she was getting clean and they went to the retreat but this was different, grabbing allie's hand she squeezed it

'allie look at me.... allie looked at bea and bea's heart broke, it was as if bea would say 'yes your a burden or i just feel sorry for you'

'allie i love you you from deep within myself, more than i could ever show you or explain to you, no your not a burden or anything like that, you are an amazing, beautiful, funny, sexy woman and i am so proud to call you mine, apart from debbie your it, your the most important person in my life, please dont doubt what we have.... allie shook her head

'dont get me wrong bea im not doubting what we have, i just dont want you to feel obliged to be with me, i love you more than anything bea and the thought of being without you hurts me 

'oh allie you never need to worry about that, you and me we are sea horses, they link tails so they dont lose each other, so basically im gonna follow you everywhere and anywhere so you cant get rid of me.... allie giggled and bea was so happy to hear it

'sea horses.... they linked pinkies and bea kissed allie's knuckles

'always my girl, now lay down properly and get some rest

'you wont go anywhere till i sleep?

'im right here beautiful..... allie lay down and was a little upset she couldnt lay in bea's arms but it was just too painful so she just held bea hand and laid there joined hands on her chest right on top of her heart, bea decided to put some music on and switch the light off and they just lay there together, allie was playing with bea's fingers for a few minutes and allie must have fallen asleep as she had stopped, bea flicked the side lamp on and saw she was out, deciding to stay there with allie in case she had nightmares, bea herself fell asleep and they slept right through till the next morning, bea was woken a couple of times when allie mumbled stuff in her sleep but calmed her down pretty quickly, bea woke to here grunting and when she opened her eyes saw allie trying to get out of bed

'allie what are you doing?

'im gonna piss myself if i dont go toilet

'let me help you... bea helped allie to the bathroom and gave her some privacy before returning to the bed sitting against the headboard

'how you feeling baby?

'im aching right now, i just want to be better

'i know you do, in time you will be

'i need to check on the warehouse?

'debbie has taken care of it all, she hired a stand in photographer to take your jobs for the next couple weeks so just relax its all taken care of, all you need to do is recover, i almost lost you.... bea chokes out and swallows the lump building

'hey bea im right here, im not going anywhere

;she almost took you away from me, i would have died without you

'you never have to worry about that till we are old and going bumper to bumper in the nursing home together.... bea smiled as allie wiped her tears 'im right here with you, for you

'sorry... bea blushes a little ashamed 

'dont be, it shows me how much i mean to you

'you mean the world to me

'as you do to me, how about breakfast?

'i would love some.... helping allie down stairs she sat her down on the chair 

'what would you like?

'french toast? with bacon and syrup?

'coming right up baby.... bea made them breakfast and they sat down to eat, half way through the door opened and debbie and stacy walked in

'hey mum, hey mama

'hey girls you hungry?

'no thanks we already ate, we were wondering if you could help us with some wedding stuff?

'of course baby, why dont you get a coffee and sit down.... debbie made a coffee for herself and stacy joining her parents at the table

'how you doing mama?

'im okay sweety dont worry about me... debbie put her coffee down and turned fully to face allie and held her hand

'i will always worry about you, your my mama... allie squeezed her hand and smiled

'thank you deb

'anytime, alright now we have so much to organise

'do you have a list?

'yep right here, the only thing we have set is the house but we still need so much... debbie stressed

'debbie calm down we will get this done, we can make appointments to do cake tasting, flowers and decoration on the same day

'can we do it today?

'it will need to be just you and stacy go, i need to stay with allie

'im fine babe you can go

'no way you cant be alone allie

'babe im just going to take my meds and probably fall asleep i will be fine

'no your not staying on your own

'mum why dont you call franky or someone? 

'thats a good idea deb

'no i will be fine.... bea just ignored her and text someone she knew wouldnt mind coming over and received a text back saying they would be there in half an hour

'alright someone is coming to stay with allie so lets get things done..... they booked in the cake tasting, flowers and decorations was the same company which would make things easier, bea booked a celebrant and a company that does chairs, tables and all cutlery, plates and cups and that stuff, the door bell went and bea went to answer it

'hey kaz thanks for coming

'anytime bea, im glad you texted

'come on in.... following bea into the kitchen allie's face lit up

'hey kaz

'hey kiddo you doing okay? she asked as she hugged allie gently

'im okay kaz

'baby kaz is going to hang with you today while we go do some things

'i dont need a baby sitter bea.... she rolled her eyes

'humour me so i dont need to worry so much

'fine than.... once bea had showered she left with stacy and debbie once she kissed the half asleep blonde on the couch, they arrived at the cake tasting first entering the cake shop going to the counter

'hello ladies how can i help you?

;hi i called earlier and made an appointment to do a cake tasting for my daughters wedding

'oh yes you must be bea

'i am indeed and this is my daughter debbie and her fiance stacy

'great ladies why dont you follow me to the backroom.... once they were seated they were bought over a bottle of water each 

'so what i will do is bring out 2 platters that have about 7 flavours on each one and you can taste them all and make your decision

'okay.... the lady returned with 2 people both a tray in there hands and placed them in the middle of the table and the lady took a seat as the servers left

'alright lets start with the good ole chocolate and there is vanilla as well.... they all had a taste

'its fine but its boring

'i agree stacy, mum?

'i agree as well

'okay this one is red velvet

'i love red velvet.... bea hummed taking a big spoonful

'i like it too, debbie put that in the maybe

'the next one is marble

'its kind of like a mix of chocolate and vanilla i dont want that

'agreed deb

'okay ladies this is a new flavour, pistachio... they each had a spoonful

'oh thats nice, i like the nuttiness

'me too, mum do you think its too nutty?

'i dont think so, stacy seemed to love it.... debbie giggled when stacy had her mouth full after another taste

'oh babe i think you really like this one... stacy nodded

'so yum 

'okay thats in the maybe pile.... they tasted all the other flavours and they narrowed it down to red velvet, pistachio, almond and tiramisu

'i cant decide what do you 2 think? debbie asked

'baby you decide i like all 4 flavours

'me too deb

'that was not useful at all... debbie huffed

'if i may make a suggestion? 

'sure, anything would help

'okay so you want 2 tiers so how about the pistachio and tiramisu for the cake and than we can make 100 of red velvet cupcakes and 100 of the almond cupcakes as well, that way you can have all flavours right there

'i like that idea, mum? stacy?

'i like it too

'me too

'great let me get my order book and get all the details from you.... an hour later they finalised all the details and paid for the cake, cupcakes and they also decided on a few cheese cakes and a chocolate fountain with fruit to be done as well, the next place was the florist which was only down the rd so they decided to walk there, entering the shop it smelt so beautiful, bea went to the front counter

'hi how can i help you?

'i rang earlier about my daughters wedding

'ah yes bea right?

'thats right and this is stacy and debbie

'great come on through girls.... when they went to the back they were showed to the big garden

'please go through and see what you like, my colleague will join you in a few minutes, she is just finishing some paper work

'okay thank you.... they spent a couple hours there deciding on purple and white roses as well as floral arrangements of purple and white flowers, they had also sorted the decorations and debbie had in her mind what she wanted and explained it to them, showing her a rough sketch on the laptop she was happy to agree to it, on there way out bea grabbed a bunch of red roses for allie, walking past the cake shop she knew how much allie loved cake so decided to get something for her, asking debbie to wait she ducked in and picked up 2 cakes and left the shop

'here this is for you 2 deb, im assuming your staying at stacy's again?

'you assume correctly, thanks mum

'no worries, although its nearly dinner time so you 2 will stay to eat right?

'depends what your having?

'how about pizza? debbie nodded excitedly

'you know thats my favourite mum

'i know now come on i need to get home to allie

'have you spoken to kaz at all?

'yes i have been texting with her, allie refused to have lunch cause she was too sore so i need to make sure she eats dinner

'is there anything we can get her from the chemist?

'i might get her a really good heat pack but thats about it,.....getting in the car bea drove home stopping at the chemist for a heat pack and a soothing gel which might help the burning skin, arriving home she walked inside seeing kaz sitting on the single couch and allie laying down asleep

'how did it go kaz?

'mostly fine except for not eating

'the doctor did say she might not eat as much as she normally would for a couple weeks, thank you so much for staying with her

'anytime you need me bea, i know i have been so busy with work and stuff but i love allie and i will be here

'thank you kaz, can you stay for dinner? im going to order pizza

'sure if im not in the way?

'of course your not, im going to order pizza and than get allie up, debbie and stacy are in the kitchen... bea ordered pizza and some cheesy bites that allie loves and some garlic bread and dropped her phone on the table, crouching down beside allie she rubbed her cheek

'allie baby wake up... allie just moved her head into bea's hand to get more comfortable

'baby wake up.... bea kissed allie's lips over and over again till she felt her start to respond by putting her hand behind bea's head holding her in place, groaning when bea pulled back

'dont go , stay

'sorry baby but your not ready for anymore than that, plus debbie, stacy and kaz are staying for dinner

'im not hungry bea

'you see allie normally i would let you get off with not having dinner but you didnt have lunch

'but i wasnt hungry

'i know because your belly is sore, do you think you can try and eat? for me? 

'what did you get?

'pizza and i got you cheesy bites, i know there you favourite..... allie groaned

'you really know how to get me dont ya.... bea giggled

'yea kinda, come on lets get you to the table.... helping allie up she was a little unsteady and almost fell

'woah you okay?

'yea i just got a little dizzy, its from the medication

'well than lets have dinner and early night

'sounds good to me..... once they ate which allie managed 4 pieces of pizza and a shit load of cheesy bites which bea was happy with, debbie, stacy and kaz left once things were cleaned away, taking allie upstairs they entered there room

'bea i need a shower

'sure baby lets get you cleaned.... bea had a chair in there for allie and sat her down, she washed the blonde's hair and body and than her own before they dried off and got dressed in shorts and a singlet, putting allie in bed she kissed her cheek

'i will be back allie..... racing down the stairs she came up a vase of the roses in them and a plate with a slice of the blondes favourite chocolate cake on it, along with 2 bottles of water, walking in she placed the vase on allie's bedside table

'babe who are they for?

'there for you allie

'from who?

'from me, i wanted to give you something special because your my girl, and this is for us to share

'oh yum chocolate cake,,,, bea smiled when allie took her first forkful 

;thank you babe your the best girlfriend ever

'nuh uh you are... bea countered as she sat beside allie, once they finished the cake they got comfortable in bed 

'so how did today go?

'so good, we got the cake done, flowers and decorations, the celebrant, table, chairs and cutlery all done as well

'thats great baby, you go so much done

'yea so debbie is less stressed

'which is good for everyone 

'absolutely, so i was thinking about debbie's second family at the shelter

'okay

'well a few weeks ago before everything went down i remember hearing a couple of my photography students talking about some of there friends at school that major in beauty and hair and how there looking for people to practise on, 

'you think they could help out the group and give them hair cuts and things like that?

'yea well i think it will help everyone out, i can ring them tomorrow and organise to meet up with a few

'sounds good to me but they can come here or go to the shelter, your not going anywhere else

'i know bea dont worry, i will make some phone calls tomorrow

'okay good...... bea giggled when allie yawned

'time for sleep

'yea

'go to sleep beautiful girl.... laying back she held bea's hand and they fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie had just got off the phone with one of the girls from the uni and told them the situation and what she needed help with and she was happy to talk to the other students to see if they could help, allie explained that whoever worked with the group would need compassion and respect as the group have had no help from anyone for years, she explained that they were now living at the shelter and wanted to see if they could get over there sooner than later to test the girls out, the girl amy told allie she would call her back soon and hung up, bea came walking into the house from the backyard a basket full of clothes in her hands putting it down with a huff

'babe you need to relax, you will hurt your back doing all the cleaning

'im fine allie, it needs to be done, how did you go with the girls?

'i spoke to amy and she is going to speak to her friends at the uni and get back to me

'thats good, did you tell her we want them to have hair cuts now first?

'i sure did, im hoping they can get there today or tomorrow and the group can get hair cuts so at least they could go to job interviews

'thats a great idea allie

'im full of them... she said cheekily and bea bent down kissing her lips

'your definitely full of something baby.... allie pushed bea playfully and giggled 'alright well i need to pack the washing away and than i can make you lunch

'im not hungry bea

'well than at least have some fruit and water?

'fine, like a have a choice

'i just want to look after you allie, im not trying to nag..... allie felt bad she knew this to be true but so many people have been fussing over her sometimes she forgets that bea is always looking after her

'i know, im sorry bea..... bea sat beside the blonde and held her hand

'i know things are really hard right now but you will get through it, your my strong beautiful girl an i am here right beside you to help with anything, i also know your not hungry at times because it hurts to eat but kate did say if you cant eat food at least have fruit and make sure to have lots of water... allie nodded and kissed bea's cheek before putting her head on her shoulder

'your too good to me

'impossible, i love you, thats all there is too it, now i better get this washing done before debbie complains she ran outta clothes

'i dont know how that could ever happen, she has cupboards and draws full to the brim, here and stacy's house... they both laughed

'i know, that girl is like a teenager sometimes but lord do i love her

'me too... allie said, they sat in silence for a while as bea continued to fold the washing and put them in piles, bea packed all all the washing away and than cut up some fruit and made herself a sandwich and grabbed 2 bottles of water joining allie on the couch, just than allie's phone rang and she answered

'hello?

'hey allie its amy

'oh amy how did you go?

'really good, i have 5 girls and 2 guys that really need the experience, they have worked on quite a few people but some people arent willing to give up there time even if it is free, they were hoping to go over today if possible?

'that would be amazing amy, i will text you the address and send it to them and my number i can meet them there in an hour?

'sounds good and allie i spoke to them about there behaviour and the fact that these people have been through a lot so if there not gonna show some heart to not bother coming, they are very excited to help out

'thats great thank you amy bye

'see ya allie, hope you feel better soon...hanging up allie filled bea in on the conversation

'are you sure your okay to go there, maybe i should go

'i will be fine bea as long as i have somewhere to sit, can you call josh and tell him whats going on?

'sure beautiful.... once bea called josh he told them he would allocate an area in the back to have this all happen, bea than called debbie telling her what was organised and she was excited and told bea she would meet them there, once they ate they both showered and got in the car and drove over there, parking the car bea giggled when allie's door opened and clive put his hand out for allie

'may i offer you some assistance?

'sure thank you clive

'its a pleasure... bea smiled as allie was led inside and debbie came out

;hey mum they set up a full couch with a blanket and snacks and drinks... she laughed

'she is gonna love that, how are you doing baby? is stacy here?

'nah she went for a check up with danielle

'is she alright?

'yea but she needs to get checked once a month for a year

'how is she doing with everything that happened? bea asked as they sat on the bonnet of the car

'okay considering, she gets a little bit of aches but nothing too major, doc says that will die down in the next few months, she does get nightmares, actually we both do

'how often?

'about 1-2 times a week, there getting less and less

'oh baby im so sorry, things have been so crazy i havnt even checked on the 2 of you 

'were fine mum, actually stacy and i talked and we decided to move into stacy's place as of next week, is that okay mum?

'oh baby of course it is, your growing up and starting your life with stacy, i couldnt be more proud

'well a lot is changing, stacy is going to sell the house and we are getting something not so big, just like a 2-3 bedrooms and a small backyard, maybe with a pool but we will see, we are hoping to find one before we get married, im starting the food caravan and i will have everything set up so when we get back from the honeymoon we can open up

'thats great deb, where are you going for the honeymoon?

'we were thinking america for 1 month

'i would really like to pay for it deb

'no mum thats not necessary

'i know you can afford it deb but i really want to help and you wont let me help with the wedding, have you booked it yet?

'no we are going to book it tonight or tomorrow but we know exactly where we are going, the travel agent we spoke to a few days ago has set us up an itinerary 

'well give me the travel agents number and let me pay for your flights at least?

'do i have a choice? bea smiled

'nope

'fine i will text you there number... debbie text the number to bea's phone and saw the group of stylist arrive

'mum there here... they both jumped off the car and walked towards them

'hi im debbie and this is my mum bea

'hi i think we were meant to meet allie

'yes she is inside, allie is mums girlfriend and my other mum, i hope you guys understand that these people are very special people and have been through a lot so its not an easy job but its worth it, 

'we understand, amy explained the situation to us and we are just thankful for them allowing us to do this, we come with the upmost respect

'okay great, im guessing the girls will work on the woman and the guys on the men?

'yea thats right but we all do both men and woman so we can switch up, whoever there comfortable to work with we are happy to go with

'okay great follow us in... going inside bea giggled when clive was almost force feeding allie chips and coke and she sat beside her blonde beauty

'hey guys this is the group that came to help out, so lets start with seven of you take a chair and go out the back and they can start, the rest of you try not to cause trouble.... she smirked

'hey were not trouble deb

'umm your force feeding my mama

'yea well she needs to keep her strength up 

'chips and coke are the way?

'but of course young blood, leave this to us right monica?

'right clive, anyways deb we got you and bea some snacks too

'you guys dont need to waste your money on us

'dont you worry about that debbie, since living here we now get the government benifit and help with clothes and food, shoes, everything we need, so sit down and relax

'gee when did you get so sassy? debbie giggled

'when i met this young woman so many years ago called debbie... they all laughed 

'alright enough you 2, debbie how are the wedding plans going?

'really good, we got the cake and desserts done, the flowers, tables, chairs, plates, cups and cutlery, celebrant and this week will be the dresses

'thats great deb

'i need to get all your sizes to organise your outfits

'really deb you dont have to do that

'yea i really do, stop being stubborn monica you wont win, my mum is queen of stubborn so i know how to get around it... debbie laughed as bea raised her eyebrow and allie giggled

'so true... allie said and bea shook her head and smiled, the few hours passed and they had just got done doing the last 2 

'you all look so good, great job guys

'thank you and thank you for allowing us to do this for you, it has been a real honour

'well how about you come back for my wedding to do this all over again?

'we would love too

'great... they followed debbie out the front after saying there good byes and organised a date and said they would bring more people to help and than off they went, stacy came just at that moment and rolled her window down

'well hey there pretty lady

'hey babe, how did today go?

'all good baby, no issues

'good im glad and did you talk to them about we talked about?

'i did and they said in about 6 months we can try for a baby and i can carry it

'im so happy babe... stacy parked the car and jumped out hugging debbie 

'i cant wait to call you my wife debbie

'me too babe

'are you nearly finished here? i would like to take my fiance out for dinner?

'yes i am, come inside so i can say bye to everyone and help mum with mama

'of course..... they went inside and stacy was surrounded by everyone hugging her and welcoming her

'you all look amazing

'thank you... they all shyly said

'well as much as i would love to stay and hang out i need to take my fiance out for dinner

'its fine you 2 enjoy your night

'thank you, bye everyone... as stacy was walking towards the door she turned back to debbie who was talking to bea and pulled her aside

'sorry i just need her for one second

'whats up babe?

'i got a phone call from the travel agent a couple hours ago and they said all our tickets are ready to be picked up, she said everything has been paid for, flights, hotels, even travel, when did you pay it?

'i didnt

'well i didnt.... debbie scrunched her face up till she looked at her mum who was laughing with her allie

'mum did

'what? how?

'earlier today we were talking about the wedding, house, the caravan and the honeymoon and she wanted to pay for something and i told her no that we were fine but she insisted on paying for the flights and i agreed but i didnt know she paid for it all, 

'shit deb its like $30.000\

'i know

'can she even afford that?

'well yea she can, mum has a lot of stored money away but i didnt expect her to do this, one sec babe... debbie went to her mum and folded her arms

'oh oh your in trouble bea

'you want to tell me what you did today mum?

'i didnt do anything i was here with allie

'really? are you sure about that?

'yep... bea knows what debbie is talking about but it was no big deal, debbie is her only child and wanted to do this for her

'mum you paid for all of it? debbie dropped her arms an overwhelming feeling of love for her mum taking over her body

'it was nothing

'mum you paid for the entire trip, its too much

'its not too much, its not enough to me, your my baby girl and i wanted to do this for you, both of you... at this stage stacy was standing behind debbie 

'what am i missing here? allie asked

'mum paid for our entire honeymoon

'okay, surely it wasnt that much? she asked confused 

'mama we are going to america for a month, new york, miami, las vegas, texas, san franscisco and seattle, she paid for all the flight, hotels, and travel in between.... getting a bit closer so others dont here 'mama it cost $30,000... allie's eyes went wide and than looked at bea

'babe you paid for it?

'of course i did she is my daughter and i wanted to do it

'but its still too much mum?

'no its not, you are my daughter and i have more money than i care to have, so i throw a little your way, big deal, i want you to have the best honeymoon ever, i love you so much debbie, i love you and stacy and you deserve this... pulling her mum into a bone crushing hug bea held debbie tight as she cried into her shoulder

'i love you mum.... she mumbled

'to the moon and back... after a couple minutes they pulled back and bea wiped debbie's cheeks and kissed her head

'thank you mum, so much

'your more than welcome

'seriously bea thank you so much for this... stacy hugged bea as well

'your both welcome, now get out of here before debbie's growling stomach eats someone... debbie giggled and grabbed stacy's hand and left the shelter, bea sat down beside allie

'your an amazing person you know that?

'nah im not, im just a mum

'well your the best damn mum i have ever known

'come on sweet talker its late and you need to eat proper food and take your meds

'okay... they said there good byes and left the shelter not long later, on the way home bea picked up some chinese food, once home they had dinner and bea cleaned up the kitchen, they both showered and now were in bed, allie yawned big and long 

'you tired?

'yea, its been a long day

'did you take your meds?

'yea i did... allie slowly turned over and leaned her head onto bea's shoulder

'good night my beautiful girl... bea kissed her head

'good night... allie mumbled as her eyes closed and fell asleep, bea lay awake thinking about how much has changed in the last year, she now has allie, debbie is in a very stable relationship and is getting married soon, her daughter is starting her own business and is so happy which bea never thought would happen considering what had happened to her, as things moved on she had one thing to do and would ring up the prison tomorrow, closing her eyes she too let sleep succumb her body


	39. blame

They had fallen asleep rather quickly but after a couple hours allie had woken with a freight opening her eyes, her breathing heavy and sweating slightly, the jolt had woken bea 

'allie are you okay? she sat up on her elbow and looked over at the panting blonde 'allie calm down baby, relax your breathing

's..sorry... she stuttered out

'its okay just relax, take deep slow breath's in and out.... as allie took deep breath's in and out bea ran her hand up and down allie's arm for some time, she could feel her shaking and her heart broke

'how are you feeling?

'okay

'do you want to talk about it?

'not right now

'do you need anything? can i do something?

'just hold me please.... bea laid down and wrapped an arm around the blonde gently careful not to hurt her and whispered sweet things into her ear, feeling allie begin to fully relax she finally fell asleep, bea waited till she was in a deep sleep till she too fell asleep, bea was the first to wake in the morning seeing the blonde still fast asleep she left her to sleep a little longer and got out of bed, leaving the room she used the main bathroom and than went downstairs and made herself a coffee before sitting down at the table, as she drank her coffee her mind went back to last night when allie woke up and bea could see in her eyes how scared she was at that point, she was worried about the blonde as since the attack she had been having nightmares not every night but sometimes which was understandable but it hurt bea to see the scared look allie had in her eyes, deciding to ask someone for help even though she was able to talk to allie herself she thought she would be too close and maybe allie wouldnt want to tell her everything, scrolling to the number she was looking for she hit call it being answered after a couple rings

'yo red how are ya?

'im okay franky and you?

'yea good, hows blondie?

'thats why i called

'what is it? is she alright? franky asked panicked 

'she is healing but she is struggling as well, she is having nightmares and wakes up in the middle of the night freaked out, i wanted to see if bridget can come over and talk to her and try and help her?

''of course i will... bridget answered

'that was gidge, your on loud speaker and she heard everything, how about we come over in a couple hours and bring lunch with us, gidge will talk to allie and me and you can do anything that needs to be done

'that would be great thanks guys

'no worries red we will be over soon, laters

'bye franky..... hanging up she put her phone on the table and finished off her coffee before heading into the laundry and putting a load of washing on, she decided while allie slept she would do a quick clean up, she cleaned the kitchen down first which wasnt hard as they had been eating a lot out recently would she would put a stop too that as it was a complete waist of money and sometimes not good for you, she vacuumed and than did a mop with the nice smelling pine'o'clean that allie loves, leaving the floor to dry she went upstairs and checked the rooms and they were all still clean as no one had been over and debbie had been at stacy's, in fact she had moved into stacy's place but still needed to get some of her stuff that she hadnt had a chance to yet which bea was fine with, bea would rather debbie didnt move out but she also understood why debbie had to do it and start her life with stacy, she did clean the main bathroom and dried it off just in case allie wanted to use it as it was bigger than there own, hearing movement in there room she went to there bedroom and walked in to see allie looking through the draws

'allie what are you doing?

'i need a shower i stink... bea walked closer and put her hands on allie's shoulders and gently massaged them

'baby relax you dont stink, come and sit down

'but i need a shower bea

'you will just sit down for a moment and i will get you clothes... helping allie to sit down on the bed she opened the cupboard

'what do you want to wear?

'i dont know, something not tight i guess

'alright how about these trackies and a shirt? we are staying home today anyways and you will be comfortable

'okay... allie sighed, bea crouched down in front of the blonde her hands on her thighs

'whats wrong baby? are you in pain?

'its not just that bea

'what is it? you can tell me

'im just tired of this bea, i feel useless and i cant do anything for myself

'oh baby in no time at all you will be running around, jumping around and doing anything you want to do, i know how hard it is to not be able to do things for yourself and i remember once when i was so bad i had to stay with franky and bridget and franky had to shower me

'she would have loved that? allie giggled

'she was so good at the time but yea she made some snide remarks because thats just franky

'i dont like she saw your body, i dont want anyone to see your body... allie frowned

'i know but without franky and bridget i probably wold have been dead by now

'you were lucky to have them

'absolutely

'well if she makes any remarks im going to go bunta on her ass..... bea giggled

'no more hanging out with boomer i think

'well she does rub off on me for sure but i love her, she is a legend that chick

'that she is, okay so no more being upset yea, i want my girl to be happy and im going to make sure you are, anything you want and need im here for you

'i know you are, thank you for everything you do for me

'i would do anything for you, i hope you know that?

'i do know that

'good, how about a shower? franky and bridget are coming over soon with lunch

'okay.... bea got into the shower with allie cleaning them both and than getting dressed she settled a tired allie on the couch 

'let me put these pillows right here to lean on... bea said as she tucked it beside allie's body 'do you want to take your pain meds now or later?

''later please, i would really like a bottle of water right now if you dont mind

'sure beautiful... bea returned with a bottle of water and a banana

'here eat this as well till franky and bridget come with lunch

'what time are they due?

'in about an hour roughly, you have time for a nap i think it would be good after the rough night you had

'im sorry about last night and any other night thats happened

'you have nothing to be sorry for, i told you im here for you no matter what, do you want to tell me what happened?

'it was about ferguson although instead of her coming after me she came after debbie, it scared the crap out of me.... wrapping her arm around allie she pulled her into her own body and kissed her head

'oh baby im sorry your going through this

'its not your fault bea, ferguson was crazy you werent to know this would happen, i know i blamed you previously but i have no right doing that to you, it wasnt fair and im really sorry i said that, i was just scared and i took it out on you

'its okay allie

'no its not, i was mean and you dont deserve that, you were just trying to help her but i think she just didnt want it

'yea i guess so

'you a good person bea, in fact the best person i know and all you wanted to do was help so no this is not your fault, its just something that happened, ferguson is extremely unwell and she is in the right place to get help

'true.... they settled more comfortably together and allie ended up falling asleep bea moving her to to lay her head in her lap, she pulled the red blanket over her beautiful blonde and stroked her fingers through her hair as she watched tv for a while, she had text franky letting her know to just let herself in with her key that bea had given her a while ago, bridget and franky arrived an hour later walking in and placing the food on the table, franky headed into the lounge room and sat on the other lounge

'hey red... she whispered 'how long she been asleep?

'about an hour or so

'we bought food are you hungry?

'yea we both are i will get allie up

'alright we will set the table... moving a lock of hair from the blonde's face she rubbed her cheek

'allie wake up baby.... allie slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked into big brown ones

'hey beautiful

'how long was i out?

'about an hour, franky and bridget are here and they bought food you hungry? allie nodded

'yea quite a bit

'alright lets get you up so we can eat.... helping allie up she helped her to the chair 

'hey allie how are you feeling?

'im okay bridget, sore but okay, how are you?

'still dealing with this one here but im good.... they laughed as they saw franky act hurt

'what the hell gidge, you cant live without me, im awesome

'thats debatable baby

'ah whatever just serve up the food

'sure baby..... bridget smirked and began plating up, 

'allie what do you want?

'some pasta and pizza please... once handed her plate the others made there own plates before they started eating, bea happy to see allie eat her first proper meal since the accident, she had 2 full plates which was really good, once they finished franky cleaned the few dishes and packed the leftovers into the fridge and than joined the other 3 on the couch

'allie baby there is a reason why franky and bridget came over today

'what is it?

'you have been having a fair amount of nightmares and i think it would be a good thing to talk to bridget about how your feeling, im not trying to pressure you into doing this im just so worried about you and i dont want you to feel like your alone or you cant talk to anyone or.... before she could continue to ramble on allie kissed the redhead

'baby calm down, your rambling

'sorry i just want you to be okay.... allie could see the worry etched on bea's face and if she were honest with herself she had thought about talking to bridget about what had happened and how it had effected her

'i know you do, i would like to talk to bridget

'really?

'yes, thank you for organising it

'i just want you to be happy,

'with you i always am..... allie kissed bea's lips

'well im going to go and run some errands with franky so if you need me just call

'i will.... leaving one more kiss to the blondes lips bea grabbed her things and left the house leaving allie in bridgets caring and loving hands, bea was driving and with one hand on the wheel the other on the centre console tapping and franky grabbed her hand

'hey red calm down yea, she will be okay

'sorry franky, i know she is safe with bridget i just hate her feeling like this

'i get it, i would be the same if it was gidge, just try to keep yourself a little relaxed 

'i will try

'so where are we going?

'to allie's warehouse to check things first

'alright.... arriving at the warehouse bea parked the car and they both walked inside and saw debbie and stacy were there, 

'hey mum what are you doing here?

'i came to make sure everything is alright here, allie worked hard to get this place up and i want to make sure things are running well

'dont worry mum i have been in here every day to make sure its all running well

''yea debbie has been a badass... stacy said nudging her girl

'hey im not that bad

'no of course not baby

'well i need to make sure mama's business is well looked after

'thanks for doing that deb, allie has been worried

'well she doesnt need to be, everything is in order, i have looked after the customers, i have organised pays for the 2 photographers, i have made sure to top up the products and anything that needs done

'wow debbie you really have been busy

'well i need to make sure mama is not taken advantage of... bea smiled and ruffled her daughters hair

'i love you baby

'love you too mum, do you maybe want to take the books to mama so she can check them, she would worried about them mainly

'yea that would be good, she needs something to do while she is laying in bed, is there anything she should know?

'just tell mama business is really busy and i have everything under control

'deb have you paid yourself?

'i dont need to be paid mum

'of course you do deb, your doing a job and you need to be

'nah dont want it

'your stubborn debbie

'gee i wonder where i get that from? debbie said and stacy and franky laughed

'she got ya there red

'oh piss off franky, anyways deb can you and stacy come for dinner tonight?

'sure what are you making?

'i was thinking a little bbq with you 2, us, franky and bridget

'sounds good we will bring dessert

'cool. stacy hows your mum and kate going?

'there god, mums really happy with kate and there totally cute together

'thats really good to hear, actually why dont you invite them for dinner tonight?

'sure i will call mum i will be back.... while debbie took bea and franky to the office stacy called her mum, 

'hey mum

'hey sweetheart how are you?

'im good and you?

'im really good baby, kate took me to a nice lunch on the water and now we are going for a walk

'thats great mum you deserve to be spoilt, bea asked if you 2 could join us for a little bbq at her place tonight? 

'hold on baby let me ask kate... after a minute she returned back to the phone 'stacy we would love too, tell bea we will bring a couple salads

'okay mum say 6?

'sounds good see you than, bye sweet heart

'bye mum... shoving her phone into her pocket she wondered over to the office the 3 girls talking away

'hey mum said they would love to come and she will bring 2 salads

'thats great, well we better head off we need to get to the shops, bye girls love you both

'love you too... they replied and bea and franky left, arriving at the shops not long later

'what should i get franky?

'how about you change it up a big

'in what way?

'well lets do sausages and steak on the grill but i have a recipe for kfc chicken that i can make and we know how much allie loves that chicken

'what do you need? like oil to deep fry?

'no it goes straight in the oven so its healthier than the normal one

'alright lets do that, what else should i make on the side?

'well dan is bringing salads so just make rice and maybe potato bake because allie and debbie love it

'sounds good.... they spent an hour doing the shopping bea grabbing stuff for the house as well, arriving home about 2 and a half hours since they left they entered the house quietly not wanting to disturb allie and bridget if the session was still going on, putting the bags down in the kitchen bridget walked in

'hey bridget how did it go?

'it was quite tough for her bea, what she went through wasnt easy and when she sleeps she dreams of joan taking you or debbie away from her

'what does it mean?

'although this is a unique case others have felt the same way just in slightly different ways

'what do i do?

'you just support her bea, she just needs to work through her feelings and in time they will die down, be an open ear for her but dont force it she will hate it and shut down, let her take her time to do it in her own time

'i can do that

'i knwo and your doing really well with her bea, she said she feels really safe with you

'she said that?

'she sure did, she loves you bea

'i love her too so much, i just want her better

'in time she will be

'where is she now?

'she took some meds and was beginning to fall asleep so i put her in bed

'red go lay down with her, i know your waking up with her so not getting much sleep so go have a rest

'i cant i have to prep everything

'dont you worry about that we will do it, go relax bea you need to

'are you sure you dont mind?

'not at all now go

'thank you, i will set my alarm to get up at 5 to get her showered and help

'okay go on.... bea headed upstairs and crept into the bedroom, allie was hugging bea's pillow which made bea smile, undressing herself and putting on a t-shirt she gently removed the pillow from allie's grasp causing alleie to groan out but she quickly replaced it with her self and allie instinctively wrapped an arm around bea kissing her shoulder, without even waking up allie knew bea was right there with her, settling into the comforts of allie bea set her alarm and than quickly fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

everyone had arrived and franky had made sure to make drinks for them all

'hey franky where is mum and mama?

'your mum is helping allie shower and get dressed

'should i go up and help?

'sure shorty but just knock will ya just in case... debbie nodded and went upstairs knocking on the door 

'who is it?

'just me mum

'come in deb... walking is she closed the door behind herself and walked in more, allie was sitting on the bed freshly showered and was sitting in her robe

'hey mama you okay?

'im okay sweety, mum is just looking for clothes for me

'mum how about i help mama get dressed while you get yourself dressed? bea looked at allie who looked down unsure

'um deb allie might not feel comfortable getting changed in front of you, she has some really bad bruising on her stomach.... debbie nodded and walked closer to allie and crouched down in front of her

'i know your scared and worried but im your daughter and i wnat to help you

'but there ugly... allie whispered

'nothing about you is ugly mama, i want to help you and your bruising wont freak me out or anything like that..... allie looked up and looked at the smiley face of debbie

'okay, thank you

'good, now mum what is mama wearing?

'pyjamas i think is good.... she handed them over to debbie and she began dressing herself, debbie put on allie's pants first and as she stood helped her pull them up and than allie sat on the bed, undoing the robe she gently pulled it off allie who was in a bra and she saw the bruising, it was pretty bad and debbei was hit with instant anger towards joan, running her fingers gently over the outline of the bruising she stopped when she saw a tear roll down allie's cheek so she pulled away and wiped it for her

'you will be better in no time mama and we will all be here for you okay? allie nodded and smiled

'i know, thank you.... bea herself had to wipe her own tears at how amazing her daughter is, she was so absolutely sweet to allie and that warmed her heart, after they were dressed they helped allie downstairs and settled her at the table

'hey allie how are you doing?

'im okay kate, my body aches a fair amount

'im sure it is, have you had a bath?

'no, will it help?

'very much so, an epson salt bath will be really good for you, it will help relax your muscles and make you feel much better, it will hurt to get in and out of it but if you take your meds it will help

'okay thanks kate i will give it a go, so how are you and dan going? how is it living together?

'so good, i love it and i love her so its been really good

'im glad your both happy..... bea came over and put a bottle of water in front of allie and kissed her head

'dinner is ready baby you hungry?

'just a little babe, what is there?

'sausages, steak, battered chicken that franky made, salad, rice and potato bake, what do you want?

'chicken, potato bake and salad please

'coming right up beautiful..... once everyone had made a plate they all joined allie at the table and began eating

'hey mama i gave mum the books so you can go over them, i know you are dying to see them

'thanks deb i appreciate you looking after the place for me

;its fine, its actually quite fun to be boss for a bit, being your own boss is awesome... she laughed

'it is but its not easy

'oh not at all but at least i know whats going on and whats happens and when ti happens and things like that

'how are the students going?

'really well, they all say hi and they miss you and hope you get better soon, they have been working with the 2 photographers and have been learning a lot, i set up where twice a week they have an hour long class and the photographer can teach them things and ask questions

'thats a great idea deb, you really have been a god sent

'its no problem, i really enjoy it

'how about your job at the call centre?

'i still have it but i cut the hours back for a few weeks till your back on your feet

'are you going to go back full time after?

'not sure, i mean its been a good job to have but im not fulfilled in it, i want to move on but im not sure what too, i have the food truck that will start after we get back from our honeymoon but that just 3 nights a week, i need more 

'i get that, you will think of something debbie..... debbie nodded and franky of course changed the subject

'so i was thinking about your wedding deb

'oh yea go on

'well i have a friend that does suits and dresses and i spoke to her about doing some for your wedding for clive, monica and the group, she said she would like to donate her time and you just pay for the fabric?

'wow really? that would be amazing

'yep but she needs the order quick as there is so many to do and not much time

'well can she do a dress fitting this week and get the order placed?

'i think that would work, i will call her after dinner and set up a time

'great thanks franky

'oh my god these are amazing... allie squealed as she took another bite of the chicken in her hands

'franky made it

'oh shit franky this is so good, feel free to make it any time you want for me

'well i made extra and put it in your freezer uncooked, when you want it you throw it in the oven for 45 minutes

'oh sweet thanks franky.... allie said licking her fingers clean looking around for a napkin when bea handed her one, franky and bea chuckling at how happy allie was about chicken

'anytime blondie..... bridget, danielle and kate took care of the kitchen as stacy, debbie, franky, allie and bea sat on the couch

'debbie i just text my friend about the fitting she said she can come tomorrow and do it, she said she will go to the shelter and get it organised

'thats awesome thanks for that franky, i will call josh and tell him whats going on

'she will be there 10am with a couple of helpers... debbie nodded and quickly called josh who was happy to get the group ready for it all, they had had the grand opening but with allie being in hospital at the time were unable to make it but had made debbie take bea for a couple hours to support her friends... the others had finished the kitchen and came around with the dessert which was cake and ice cream, allie didnt want any and was happy to just sit and listen as the others chatted away

'so debbie have you looked for a dress yet?

'only online but i havent been to the shops yet, i was hooping mum would come with me on the weekend and mama as well if you can? she said looking at her parents

'i would love to come but im not sure about allie? bea said looking at allie who smiled

'i wouldnt miss it for the world

'great, saturday at 11

'sounds good debbie

'good because stacy is going with danielle the same time

'are you getting a dress or a suit stacy?

'i havent decided yet, i will see once i start trying things on

'babe you would look hot in anything

'thanks baby.... stacy kissed debbie's cheek.... they chatted for a little while longer and danielle and kate left along with debbie and stacy leaving franky and bridget left

'hey red i spoke to jackson and ferguson and he said she wont be getting out at all, she will be locked up in a mental institution for the rest of her life

'good thats where she deserves to be

'true, well we better get going blondie fell asleep... bea turning her head to see allie sleeping on her shoulder an arm wrapped around bea's arm

'shit i thought she was just resting

'its the medication bea, when her body is relaxed she will pretty much fall asleep anywhere

''do you want help getting her upstairs?

'if you dont mind franky, if i carry her i might squash her stomach, if you can support her right side i will support her left, i will just lift her to her feet

'sure red come on.... helping allie to her feet she was basically still sleeping her head on bea's shoulder as they slowly took her up the stairs and laid her in bed

'i got her from here thanks franky

'no worries red, listen we need to talk about your patients and all that so i will call you tomorrow and you let me know what you want to do and when you want to open up again

'okay but it probably wont be for a couple weeks until allie is recovered

'i figured as much, well i will either buzz you ro come round tomorrow to sort things out, actually coming around would be easier so i will just come at abotu lunch time

'sounds good franky

'sweet, laters.... franky left and bea tucked allie in and pulled the blanket over her, going back down stairs she locked up the house and headed back upstairs with a couple bottles of water and placed them on either side of the bed, once she had freshened up and stripped down to a t-shirt she slipped into bed and wrapped an arm around her favourite blonde and fell asleep herself

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

saturday came and they were now pulling up at the dress shop, debbie had called and told them about allie's situation and they were happy to make sure she would be comfortable, allie was getting better but there was still a lot that she couldnt do although sitting was getting easier which was good, getting out of the car bea held allie's hand and thee 3 of them walked inside together a lady approaching them

'hi how can i help you?

'i im am debbie i spoke to veronica a few days ago and organised a fitting

'yes debbie im veronica its good to meet you

'you too, these are my parents bea and allie

'yes welcome to our store, i have set up an area for you so why dont you follow me.... they followed veronica to the back are where it was clear everyone tries on the dresses and there is mirrors everywhere to see your self, there was nice loungers and seats 

'here we go ladies, allie we have the couch here for you with a few pillows i hope you will be comfortable

'thank you... bea helped allie sit and put the pillows around her to support her body leaving a kiss to her lips

'right ladies we have this platter here for you to nibble on and i will get you some drinks, debbie sweety the change room is right there and i will be here to help you put the dresses on, now what can i get everyone to drink? we have champagne, wince, soft drink, juice, water, coffee and tea

'i think champagne, mum? looking for confirmation

'yes that would be great thank you... coming back with 3 flutes of champagne she handed them out

'alright ladies lets get started.... the first dress was mermaid like with a small tail and debbie came out and stood in front of the mirrors

''what do you think mum, mama?

'im not feeling this one, its nice but its not you

'agreed mama

'alright next one..... debbie tried on about 10 dresses having put 2 aside that they really liked, as there drinks were topped up and they snacked on th =e nibblies debbie came and sat down to take a break

'im not sure about them 2 mum, i feel like there both missing something

'yea i was thinking the same.....allie had gotten up to walk around a little as her body was stiffening, she was walking passed a rack of dresses running her fingers over the lace as she looked through them

'oh my god.... she stopped and the other 2 looked up

'whats wrong? are you okay baby?

'im fine but come and look at this dress, i cant pull it out....bea and debbie went over to allie and bea pulled it out

'wow its beautiful

'yea the diamonties on the front are amazing

'thats a new one i havnt even had a chance to put out yet, we just got it this morning.... veronica said as she came over to them

'can i try it on? its beautiful

'of course debbie let me take it over to the room for you..... debbie followed veronica and bea sat back down with allie next to her, she really appreciated the couch they set up for her but she needed to be next to bea, as she sat down she snuggled into the redhead and bea run her fingers through her blonde locks making allie smile

'you doing okay?

'a little stiff but im good.... bea laughing when she yawned

'tired?

'im okay, i want to be here for debbie

'well i think you found the perfect dress, after this im taking my girls for lunch and than we are going home for you to rest, a bath and than a lay down

'with you?

'of course baby... looking over when they heard debbie walk out and in front of the mirrors, bea felt the tears roll down her cheeks her daughter looked absolutely beautiful, the dress was a boob tube dress with diamonites covering the top part, the bottom was lace and clung to debbie's body and came out just above the knee with a little trail not too long, debbie turned aroudn to talk but saw her mum wiping her cheeks

'aww mum dont cry

'im sorry debbie but your just so beautiful.... debbie looked at allie and she too was crying

'not you too mama... she giggled

'your mum set me off, you look like a princess deb, absolutely beautiful... all 3 of them now crying

'i love this dress

'thats definitely the one deb

'agreed mum.... bea stood up and went to debbie and hugged her not so little girl anymore 

'im so proud of you my girl.... she felt debbie squeeze her a little tighter 

'thank you mum, i love you

'i love you too

'i love you too deb... they giggled as allie said it fromt he couch

'i love you too mama

'so ladies this is the one?

'definitely veronica

'great you can get changed and leave it in there and i will get it bagged up for you, we can get it delivered to you in a couple days

'that would be great thank you.... once debbie was changed she and bea were looking at some of the magazines when allie said she was going to the bathroom but unbeknown to the other 2 she went to talk to veronica

'hi allie are you okay?

'im fine, thank you for showing such compassion to me and for being so sweet to debbie

'its really no problem, my shop and customers are very important to me, i saw your story in the news and paper im really about what happened, i have dealt with someone that had mental illness and sometimes its so bad there is no out, my bother was very bad with multiple disorders and we had to have him admitted but he escaped and killed his ex-girlfriend and than himself

'oh im so sorry 

'thank you, it was very hard when it happened and you always think did we take the right path? did we do the right thing? all those questions run through your mind

'yea i can only imagine, i know bea blames herself for taking joan on as a patient and to be honest before i got injured i did blame her for all about 2 hours until i realised she is a doctor and wanted to help her live a somewhat healthy life, i dont blame her its not her fault and you shouldnt blame your self either, there are times in life where things are completely out of you hands and you feel lost, if you take a step back at the situation and see the bigger picture you will see that you did everything you could to help but it wasnt enough, 

'i guess your right, its been 5 years since it all happened and there isnt a day that goes bye when i dont think about what had happened

'have you spoken to someone about this? about how you feel? about how to move on?

'no i havnt, i guess i threw myself into work

'bea is a great psychologist you should see her

'you think?

'absolutely, i will get her to give you her work number and you can call her, she is off for a couple weeks but after that you should see her 

'thank you allie,

'no problem, actually i need you to do something for me

'what is it?

'i want to pay for debbie's dress, here is my card

'does she know?

'not yet but dont worry about that i will take care of her

'okay, stay here for a moment i will be back..... veronica returned 5 minutes later and gave allie her card back 

'i processed the payment 

'great thank you, just give the paperwork to debbie and ignore the eye rolling she will give... they both laughed

'no problems, go sit down you have been standing too long.... allie went and sat down next to bea 

'you took your time are you okay?

'im good baby i just got lost... kissing allie's cheek they spent a few more minutes looking through magazines till veronica came over to them, standing up they put there jackets on and grabbed there stuff

'alright debbie we will deliver it on monday morning 10am and you will need to sign for it

'okay where do i make payment?

'you dont need to make payment, its all paid for

'huh? debbie said confused 'but i havent paid yet.... at this time allie began shuffling towards the door slowly and only took a few minutes before she was stopped

'mama?

'yes debbie... she said as she turned to face the younger smith

'what did you do?

'nothing.... she shrugged her shoulders and debbie raised an eyebrow

'why did you pay for it?

'how do you know it was me? it could have been your mum

'it wasnt me i didnt even get a chance too and i was going to try to anyways.... allie giggled at the confusion on bea's face

'because you look guilty mama

'it was nothing deb

'nothing? that dress was $7500

'so what? your my daughter and i wanted to pay for it so i did.... rolling her eyes she went to allie and gently hugged her

'thank you mama, it means a lot

'anytime time sweet heart.... she kissed the brunettes cheek 

'im gonna have to watch myself around you 2, you paid for the honeymoon and mama paid for the dress which i wish you didnt considering you also paid me in general

'because your working for me and i know you didnt pay yourself so i did it, eh stop arguing and lets go eat, your mums taking us for lunch

'good im starving here.... bea laughed as debbie sorted the paperwork and they all left getting into the car, bea drove them to a chinese restaurant closer to home and they were now seated in the booth inside looking through there menu's 

'babe would you mind if i have a couple glasses of wine?

'of course not allie, you have whatever you want but you wont be able to mix them with your pain meds

'yea i know and thats fine... kissing the redheads cheek they placed there order with they ended up getting 5 different dishes along with steamed rice and just made there own plates, allie went for red wine and bea and debbie opted for water

'so debbie how are you feeling about getting married?

'im a little nervous but overall im excited, i love stacy so much and i cant imagine my life without her

'im glad you found your person deb, after everything that has happened you deserve to be happy

'you do too mum

'i am, i got this little gem over here.... she nodded towards allie who was playing on her phone her tongue sticking out as she concentrated both debbie and bea laughing

'im glad you are mum.... reaching for bea's hand she squeezed it gently 'im really glad your happy, thats all i have ever wanted for you

'you too deb, i know i stuffed up really bad staying with him for so long and you went through all of that

'no mum stop, dont do that, i have never blamed you for what happened it was all him, he is a disgusting animal that doesnt deserve to breath an inch of air, what he did to both of us was his choice and now he lives with his decisions in jail... bea nodded and wiped a stray tear, feeling allie put her hand on her knee she looked towards the blonde who winked at her, allie was actually listening but chose not to chime in and to just put her hand on bea's knee in support and hoped bea understood that, when they looked at each other she knew bea understood that

'so i was thinking about cars and i really want a open top ferrari

'oh that sounds good, what colour?

'red of course, maybe we can get 2 one for me and one for stacy but maybe a different colour

'im sure that could be organised

'awesome.... the food arrived and they began eating, allie's wine was topped up and fresh water was bought for the girls, allie had a few more wines throughout lunch and was a little tipsy causing herself to slur her words but bea didnt care she was just happy to see allie relax a little

'hey babe can we get deep fried ice cream? its my favourite

'we can but how about we take it home and have it later on because we will be full after lunch

'good idea sexy.... debbie giggled when her mum blushed as allie dug into her food 'mmm this is good try it bea... she held her fork out and bea took it to her mouth even thou she had it on her plate

'it is good thank you

'your most welcome... allie kissed bea's lips

'you too are so cute 

'ugh deb you and stacy are cute, so cute i want to bang your heads together...... as allie shovelled food into her mouth bea and debbie looked at each other confused

'ugh mama?

'yes debbie... she looked up

'you want to bang out heads together?

'oh yea you know like, i want to pinch your cheeks kinda thing, same, same.... bea chuckled and debbie shook her head smiling, after lunch debbie tried to pay but bea wouldnt let her so she gave up trying, once the bill was paid and the deep fried ice cream was given to them they left the place, dropping debbie off at home they arrived home not long later and entered the house, allie was a little unsteady on her feet and giggling when bea had to wrap an arm around her waist to help her, walking inside bea put the ice cream in the fridge and than found herself pinned to the fridge as she turned around and allie's lips on her own, she moan from somewhere deep within as allie's hands snaked under her shirt and made contact with her breasts, bea gently pushed allie back a bit and took deep deep breaths

'allie we cant

'why not? i need to touch you baby, i want to taste you, i have missed you so much

'because your hurt and i wont take advantage if you

'it wouldnt be the first time... allie said and bea saw the tears prick allie's eyes as soon as it left her lips

'allie... allie too a step back dropping her hands, bea tried to reach out but allie wouldnt let her

'no dont 

'allie come here baby, i would never

'i know, dont worry about it im fine, just leave it... allie turned and walked upstairs and to there room, she hated that allie thought so low about herself that being taken advantage of was okay, taking a deep breath she headed upstairs to there room opening the door slowly, allie was laying on the bed under the covers hugging her teddy bear, bea knew since the attack on her from joan that allie felt vulnerable and crappy and had tried to be there as much as she could, tip toeing into the room she sat on the bed leaning against the head board, allie turned over slowly and leaned her head on bea's lap and they were silent for a few minutes

'im sorry, i didnt mean to say that

'its okay but allie allie i need you to know i would never take advantage of you in any way

'i know you wouldnt bea, im sorry im just a little scattered since what happened

'i get it baby, just know im here for you for anything you need even if its just talking

'really? it wouldnt bother you?

'of course not, i want to be here for you... a few minutes of silence went by and bea thought allie had fallen asleep till she heard her voice

'when i saw her in my back seat i was petrified, seeing the look in her eyes was freaking me out but having maxine there calmed me down, as it went on and we ended up at the ware house all i could think about was that i was glad it wasnt you or debbie that she had, i would rather it be me than you 2, when she struck me with the piece of wood i felt like i couldnt breath, like the air was sucked out of me and thoughts of you and debbie flashed through my mind, to be honest the look in her eyes i thought i would never see you again, i thought she was going to kill me.... she heard bea's breath and she held onto bea's legs tighter

'i wish i turned up sooner and you wouldnt have been so hurt

'bea what happened was really fucked up but im glad it happened to me and no one else, i would never want you, debbie or any of the other hurt

'your my sweet, tough beautiful girl you know that, god allie i love you so damn much 

'i love you to babe, lay down with me please.... shuffling down on the bed allie laid on her chest gently even thou it hurt she needs to be close to the redhead, wrapping her arm around her waist they settled down and fell asleep


	40. crazy in love

2 weeks later allie was doing better, most of the bruises were healed, her stomach was getting better unless she picked up something heavy or did something strenuous the muscle would ache, kate told her that it will take another week or so to be completely healed, allie and bea were at the hospital getting a check-up with kate and it seemed to be going well till allie asked to go back to work and bea shot her a glare

'you can do light duties for a few hours a day but no heavy lifting and doing anything stupid..... kate replied

'i will just be doing computer work and maybe developing photos

'thats fine allie but only 3-4 hours a day for a couple weeks and than you may be able to resume your normal duties, remember fi ou pull a muscle or hurt yourself you will only push your recovery back

'i know, thank you kate..... with that and a new script for pain meds they left the office and got into bea's car, bea was pretty pissed that allie wanted to go back to work already especially when she was still healing, she hadnt said anything at the hospital and wasnt going to until they got home but allie bought it up

'whats wrong bea?

'nothing

'yes there is, tell me whats wrong

'i told you nothing allie

'i know your pissed and you havnt said anything since the hospital so stop lying to me, you know i hate it.... bea bit her lip she did know how much allie hated people lying but she didnt want to say it right now, she would calmly talk to allie when they got home but allie just pushed again

'tell me bea, im not made of glass i wont break... bea sighed

'fine, why the hell do you need to go back to work so soon? 

'bea i have a business to run, i need to work

'yes but it is taken care of now, you need to take another couple weeks off or at least a week

'come on bea i have had so much time off work and need to get back there, i opened this business and i have barely been there

'thats because of all the shit that happened, you got hurt allie and not just a simple scratch, like really hurt and you could have died

'but i didnt bea, im okay to work, i want to go back to work.... allie sighed out

'does what i want matter? i guess not because you didnt even ask me of my opinion... bea snapped

'as if i was never going to talk to you about it but in saying that i want to go back, we should both go back to work, you have missed so much as well

'i dont give a shit about work to be honest, i give a shit about you hurting yourself

'im not going to hurt myself bea, im not fucking clumsy

'its a stupid idea... bea pulled into there driveway and turned the car off and got out slamming the door and began walking inside but allie spoke up again

'im not stupid bea... bea stopped and turned around to face allie who was getting out herself

'i never said you were and i never would, i said the idea is stupid and it really is, as if taking another couple of weeks off is going to be so hard.... bea turned and walked inside allie following and slamming the door shut, both of them stopping in the kitchen

'kate said i can do a few hours so whats the harm in that, i have been off for like a month

'your not healed properly thats the harm, you have heaps of people in that place working and walking around, what if they bump into you? what if you get pushed? 

'its not going to happen bea i will be in my office mostly

'yea mostly, plus your walk to the office, to the toilet or your car? there are people everywhere and you putting yourself in the crossfire.... allie groaned in frustration

'for fucks sake bea you worry to much

'too much? bea replied shocked 'shit allie, my fucking bad for worrying i will stop that right now, first i dont care enough, than its too much, i cant fucking win

'what are you talking about bea? bea looked at allie confused herself and sighed

'nothing... she picked up her keys and began walking out

'where the fuck are you going bea?

'out

'you cant just leave like that... bea stopped at the door and stared at allie

'yea i can.... closing the door behind her she got into her car and took off no destination in mind

 

allie herself was angry now she didnt understand why bea didnt want her going back for a few hours a day, allie didnt think it was a big deal she was just laying around the house with bea, not that it was a bad thing she loved being with bea but they needed to get back to work and both there business's were suffering without them there, she kicked the chair and instantly regretted it as it hurt her muscle in her stomach, taking a few deep breaths she steadied herself and looked for the pain meds, going to the medicine cabinet she took out the box but it was empty

'fuck... she mumbled and looked around for the script seeing it on the table but the chemist was either an hour walk from there place or she could catch a bus so she decided to do that, she grabbed her stuff and walked down to the bus stop and it came within ten minutes and she got on, sitting down on her own at the back it was a bit of a struggle to ride the bus as it moved a lot and bounced on the shitty roads so it hurt her stomach more, she finally got off at the shops and walked inside to the chemist 

'hi miss what can i do for you?

'can i get this please? she said handing over the script

'have you taken this before? there quite strong

'yes i have, i know how strong they are

'okay take a seat i wont be long..... the guy returned with allie's medication and she signed for them

'take these to the front counter and you can pay there

'thank you.... allie also picked up some neurofen, a bottle of water and some lollies that bea really liked but were hard to find and paid for her stuff than left, she hadnt had lunch plus she needed some meds she was hurting since the bus ride so she saw maccas not far so she went there and ordered some food and sat down, as she began eating she checked her phone to see if there was anything from anyone especially bea but her phone was dead, she forgot to charge it and now she had no contact, putting it in her pocket she finished her food and took a couple tablets with the water, using the bathroom she left the shop and went to the bus stop, the bus appeared 15 minutes later and she sat at the back again, staring out the window she didnt mind the bus ride normally as you could see the world go by so fast, she felt her eyes get heavy and she was dosing off but a beep from the car beside them made her flick her eyes open and she shook her head

'shit... she mumbled. i need to stay awake, she thought began again to look out the window, before she knew it she had fallen asleep, she wasnt sure how long she was asleep but she was woken by a voice and opened her eyes to see the driver standing in front of her

'miss its the last stop.... allie looked around confused 

'sorry i fell asleep

'thats okay but you need to get off here

'crap i missed my stop

'if you cross over just here there is a bus in about half an hour

'okay thank you sir... getting off the bus allie looked around the place looked familiar but she didnt know why, crossing the street she sat on the seat and waited, someone came and sat next to her a young lady and smiled at allie, than another guy came and sat on the other side of her looking all kinds of scruffy and she could see in his eyes he was pinged

'allie? he said and allie looked at him confused till she remembered who he was, an old client of hers, a very rough client of hers and liked to tie allie up and even raped her once, that was the last time she had seen him, she slid to her side getting a little closer to the girl next to her who just smiled and moved over for allie, 

'where are you going allie? i have missed you

'i havnt missed you anthony

'well i missed you very much beautiful... he put his hand on her knee and smirked 'we had good times... she pushed his hand off her knee

'get lost anthony im not interested

'come on allie, i can show you a good time

'i said get lost... she shivered as he got closer and his breath touched her skin

''oh baby your being a little tough on me, you know i cant give it to you so good

'i said fuck off right now, i wont tell you again

'she said to get lost asshole so beat it... the other girl said and he stood up and glared at them both

'fucking sluts.... allie doesnt know what happened but before she knew it the girl beside her stood up and kicked anthony in the balls and when he doubled over she knees him in the face and dropped him to the floor

'aww you fucking bitch... he groaned out

'wow that was pretty awesome

'it was nothing plus the scum bag deserved it... she sat beside allie and allie shyly smiled

'thank you

'no worries allie... allie frowned

'how do you know my name? they both looked on as anthony got up and hobbled off mumbling crap

'im a police officer and i knew who you were as soon as i saw you, you shouldnt be out her

'i fell asleep on the bus and ended up here, what are you doing out here?

'we started a new stint where an officer rides the bus and makes sure people are safe and not getting harassed especially in this area, its very dangerous

'i know 

'where are you heading?

'home, i took my meds and i fell asleep and my phone died

'your girlfriend would be worried about you

'maybe... allie shrugged

'you 2 had a fight?

'yea kinda, i wanted to go back to work a few hours a day but she doesnt want me too yet, she wants me to wait another week or two

'i get it allie, you were hurt pretty bad and when i got hurt on the job my husband made me take an extra 3 weeks off to recover properly, they dont do it to annoy us but out of love and care, i worked as security for you when you were in hospital and i saw how scared and worried your girlfriend and daughter were for you, bea i think her name was... allie nodded 'she was shattered to see how hurt you were, she broke down in some tattooed womans arms a couple times.... allie felt sick hearing that about bea, she knew that bea was worried about her but to hear that she cried and broke down hurt her heart

'bea is a good woman

'i can tell... the officer replied

'you should get home and back to her, nothing is important enough to be apart

'i know, i need to wait for my bus

'how about i escort you home? i would rather know your safe and out of harms way

'i would like that.... the bus came and they got on and headed to allie's house

 

when bea stormed out she didnt know where she was going but she stopped to put petrol and once she paid and sat in her car she sighed and knew maybe she was being too cautious, she only been away for 20 minutes so she left the petrol station and went home, parking the car she went inside the house and called out for allie

'allie? allie where are you? she didnt get an answer so looked all over the house, there room, the spare rooms, bathrooms, even out the back but no allie, her phone and wallet was gone so maybe she went to the corner shop. bea thought, she wouldnt be long so she sat down and waited but when half an hour passed and allie wasnt back she began to panic, she decided to walk to the corner shop and maybe she would see allie but after she returned and allie still wasnt home she panicked even more, picking up her phone she called her mobile it going straight to voicemail, she called franky, bridget, debbie, stacy, kate, liz boomer, everyone they knew and they all heard nothing from her, putting her phone on the table she began to pace up and down the lounge room, another hour passed and allie still wasnt home so bea called hospitals, police stations anywhere she could think of but no sign of her anywhere, she grabbed her keys and mobile and ran out the house heading for the car but turned her head when she heard allie's voice

'bea 

'allie baby... bea went to allie pulling her into a bone crushing hug 

'bea whats wrong? allie returned the hug and felt bea cry into her chest

'i couldnt find you, i got scared.... she mumbled

'oh im so sorry babe i fell asleep on the bus and i ended up, oh i dont even know where, i got lost.... bea pulled back and kissed allie

'are you okay?

'i am now.... allie smiled 'babe this is an undercover police officer, officer fletcher she bought me home... bea turned to face the pretty woman and shook her hand

'thank you officer

'it was no problem i didnt want to leave her alone in that area especially

'officer fletcher are you married to mathew fletcher?

'the one and only, my little trouble maker he is... she chuckled 

'yea he is, he helped us alot with our case against joan

'im glad, he speaks very highly of you both, when i saw allie today she looked tired and a worried so i wanted to make sure she made it home

'thank you so much, will you come for a coffee?

'i cant sorry, im still working

'okay well thank you for bringing her home officer

'your welcome, allie remember what i said, 

'i will officer thank you... the officer left back to the bus stop and bea and allie went inside, the door closed and bea pulled allie into her arms again

'im so sorry allie, i didnt mean to snap at you or anything i was just worried... allie pulled bea in closer and kissed her temple

'i know babe, im sorry for not talking to you about it before i decided, i hate fighting with you

'me too baby, i love you allie

'i love you too bea... pulling back bea held allie's face in her hands and planted a few kisses on her lips

'you scared the crap out of me when i couldnt find you, i tried calling but it went straight to voicemail

'my phone died otherwise i would have called you

'come and sit down you must be tired baby

'i am..... bea put allie's phone on the charger and than they sat together on the couch bea pulling allie gently into her lap of fear or her disappearing again and wrapped her arms around her kissing her shoulder and cheek

'i missed you 

'i missed you too babe

'im sorry for taking off like i did allie, i should never have done that

'no you shouldnt have but i want you to know if i decide to go back to work i will be okay, i will make sure im safe and away from others, i want to know what your worried about?

'thats where she first started her crap and scared you, i dont want you to be scared or feel anxious

'thank you babe but i need to concur it sooner than later, plus debbie will be there its her job now, even if i go back she will continue to take the reins 

'can you do me a favour and just take another few days off at least? bea asked worriedly

'lets make a deal, i will take another week off and go back next week but you cant complaint when i go back.... bea smiled when allie put her hand out

'deal... she shook it

'good now im tired will you lay down with me

'of course baby... they went upstairs and laid in there bed facing each other

'where did you go anyways?

'i ran out of pain meds so i went to the chemist by bus and than i went to maccas to eat and than i took my meds, i got on the bus and fell asleep and the driver told me at the last stop how to get home, as i was waiting the officer was sitting next to me but i didnt know she was one, anyways a guy sat next to me.... she bit her lip nervously

'who was he?

'an old client ... she mumbled out and bea nodded

'allie dont be embarrassed i know all about your past

'i dont like you seeing me like that

'baby i only see you as strong, amazing, beautiful, caring, sweet, sexy, gorgeous and your all mine... bea said kissing allie on the cheeks, neck, head, nose and mouth making her giggle

'your my girl, my lady and fuck i just love you so much it makes me crazy sometimes

'so i guess your crazy in love with me.... allie said and bea smiled

'ab-so-fu-ck-ing-lut-ly... bea said between kisses, allie couldnt stop the tears from falling if she tried, bea was just so damn sweet and she loved this beautiful woman laying right beside her

'so this guy touched you? harassed you?

'he tried to but the officer kicked his ass, it was pretty cool actually, she kicked him in the balls and kneed him in the face and he fell to the floor

'good, nobody touches my girl, im glad she escorted you home

'me too, she is really nice... just than allie yawned

'tired baby?

'hmm yea

'come here... allie lay in bea's arms and bea held her tight, they both drifted off into a deep sleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when franky received the panic phone call from bea she packed up what she was doing and took off to bridget to pick her up to come with her to help looking for allie, just as bridget got in the car franky got a message from bea saying allie had arrived home and she was okay, 

'blondie is home and she is fine

'thats good franky

'yea it is, maybe i should make dinner for them so they dont have to worry about it

'thats a good idea franky, your a good friend.... franky shrugged and blushed a little, bridget kissed her cheek and smiled 'lets go yea... franky nodded and went to the shops to pick up a few things for dinner and than went to bea's house letting herself in with her key, looking around she didnt see bea or allie so she quietly went upstairs and opened there bedroom door and saw the couple sleeping, closing the door she went back downstairs to the kitchen

'there sleeping

'thats good they need to rest

'im going to get a start on dinner

'what can i do to help baby?

'you can cut the veggies, im going to make allie the fried chicken she likes

'she will love that baby..... bea woke up a couple hours later to the soft caresses of allie's fingers on her cheek, bea looked into big blue eyes 

'hey beautiful.... allie kissed bea's lips

'hi, how long have you been staring at me like that? bea asked

'about ten minutes

'so you were just watching me sleep? thats a little creepy

'you say creepy bea i say watching a master piece.... allie smiled wide when bea blushed bright red

'allie... she giggled and kissed the blonde

'i love you my queen

'i love you too my princess, why can i smell food cooking?

'i thought i did too but i wasnt sure

'maybe its debbie

'lets go see..... they got out of bed and used the bathroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen surprised to see franky and bridget there

'franky? franky turned around

'hey red 

'hey, what are you doing here?

'well we came to check up on you both and we are making dinner.... bea smiled extremely thankful to have such amazing friends

'thank you

'anytime, its allie's favourite kfc chicken with potato bake and salad

'oh yum... allie squealed and sat down at the table, the others laughing at how excited she was

'bea you can set the table and the food will only be a couple minutes.... half an hour later they had finished dinner and as bridget cleaned up allie had a bath and bea and franky sat chatting

'so what happened today red?

'we had an argument because allie wants to go back to work and i dont want her too

'does kate think she is ready?

'yes she said part time if fine, a few hours a day

'than whats the problem?

'franky what if someone bumps into her? what if she gets hurt? who is going to be there for her?

'bea i know how hard this has been for you, to watch her go through all this pain, the suffering, the being up all night, the struggle but she is okay, she is getting better and if kate thougj she couldnt handle it than she would not have given her clearance, you both need to get back to normal life and that includes your business's, 

'i know franky its just hard

'well i have an idea knowing you 2 are inseparable

'whats that?

'why dont you move your office to be closer to allie?

'like where?

'well the shop next to allie's has gone on sale so we can move the office there, i know you wanted to be close to home because of debbie but she is getting married very soon and she is already our of the house, plus with joan locked up you dont have anything to worry about

'whats the space like?

'i have only seen photos but it seems pretty big, if you buy it in the long run it works out better and people wont know where you live

'i like that idea, being close to allie would make me feel better

'exactly

'okay set it up to see it on monday, allie is going back to work so we can go look at it

'alright sweet.... bridget came in and sat next to franky

'thank you so much for coming over today

'we were happy to, when franky told me that allie was missing we were worried, what did happen?

'she went to the chemist to get her meds and fell asleep on the bus on the way home, a nice officer bought her home

'thats nice of them

'yea, it was actually the wife of mathew fletcher that helped take joan down

'oh wow small world

'thats what i said, 

'well were glad she is okay red, we are gonna go but there is ice cream in the freezer and mud cake in the fridge for you both

'thank you so much for everything guys

'anytime red, if you need us dont hesitate to call

'okay will do... after showing the girls out she went upstairs and went into the bathroom to see allie still relaxing in the bath tub

'you still in here?

'hmm im so relaxed, come join me bea

'i dont want to hurt you

'you wont, please come in

'okay.... bea stripped off and got in the water behind allie and leaned back, allie herself leaned back into bea's chest and laid her head on her shoulder

'much better.... allie mumbled, bea ran her fingers through the blonde locks scratching her nails on her scalp, allie absolutely loved when bea did that and the goose bumps on her skin was clear proof, they spent a half hour in the bath and than it got too cold so got out, they dried off and just got into bed naked which as allie would say 'how god intended' gravitating towards each other they shared a few kisses for quite some time with hands roaming all over each others body, bea was very careful not to touch to roughly

'mm babe i really want to touch you so bad

'allie i would love nothing more but your not 100% yet

'you may not want to be able to touch me but i can touch you bea... pushing bea onto her back she kissed her lips, her hand trickling over bea's body and down between her legs cupping her mound

'ugh allie...... bea breathed out 'allie we cant

'i can thou, please bea let me touch you, i need to touch you babe please let me.... allie's begging along with her dark eyes made bea so wet and she spread her legs

'thats my girl... allie bought bea to the brink 4 times leaving her a mess, after the second allie was so turned on and pulled bea's hand down to her own mound so bea could touch her, bea was worried but allie assured her she was okay, they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another week later allie returned to work and bea and her agreed it would be no more than 4 hours for the first week and than up from there, franky and bea went to see the shop next door, meeting the real estate agent there at 10 am after she took allie for breakfast and than dropped her at work settling her into the office to make sure she is comfortable

'hi im andrea manson, you must be bea and franky

'yes im franky and this is the big boss bea

'nice to meet you both, come on in and i will show you around.... walking inside she showed them the space which had a big room out the back for bea's office and there was a front area for the reception area, there was a decent sized bathroom and kitchen and a little courtyard out the back 

'so what are they asking?

'a pretty good price actually because there moving to another country and need to leave asap, there looking for a quick close as well... she wrote down the price and handed it to bea

'how quick can we close the deal?

'if you sign the paperwork today and transfer the funds we can get it closed in 3 days

'franky what do you think? she said showing franky the paper with the price

'i think i would be happier with knocking off 5 g's? 

'if i get them to agree are you in? bea nodded

'yes i am

'alright let me call them and come back to you

'alright...... the agent stepped outside and made the phone call to the owner returning to bea and franky a few minutes later

'okay we have a deal, the owner is happy to make the deal with you

'great

'my office is only down the street so if you want to come in about an hour to and i will have the paperwork ready for you to sign

'okay great we will see you than... handing bea the card they all left and locked up saying there good byes

'lets go tell blondie

'good idea.... walking into allie's place all the students yelled a hello to them both as they headed to allie's office, knocking on the door allie looked up and smiled

'hey babe what are you doing here? i thought you went home

'well i didnt go home, i was next door

'where?

'at the empty shop

'doing what?

'well its available to buy and franky and i talked and i decided to buy it.... allie frowned confused

'why? you just set up at home

'i know but i want to be closer to you, i dont want people knowing where we live either but most;y to be close to you.... allie smiled massively and bea matched it

'babe your so sweet, come sit down and tell me about it

'well it has a big office for myself and a decent sized reception and waiting area, it has a bathroom, kitchen and a courtyard at the back

'sounds good, does it need a lot of work?

'im going to replace the carpet, fresh paint and take all the furniture from our place

'what are you going to do with the garage now?

'im going to put a pool table in it, a couch, set up a bar and have it as a hang out

'sounds good babe, now we can be neighbours and you can take me to lunch all the time... allie beamed and franky and bea chuckled

'sure baby, we better so i can sign the papers and i will be back to pick you up soon and we can go for lunch

;great... kissing allie they left and went to the office, the papers were signed and the funds transferred and than they left, going back to allie's work they picked her up and left the warehouse, they dropped off franky at home as she had some stuff to organise, bea went to a chinese restaurant and they had a nice lunch together before heading home, walking in at home the sight they walked in on made both there eyes wide, stacy had debbie draped over the table about to take her jeans off as her lips kissed her stomach, hearing the door shut debbie looked and went bright red

'fuck sorry... she said as her parents turned around to give them some privacy as debbie and stacy scrambled to get dressed and make themselves presentable

'are you 2 dressed? allie giggled out and bea nudged her playfully on the shooulder

'yes we are dressed... bea and allie walked into the kitchen and debbie and stacy were sitting at the dining table, allie tried, she really did try but as soon as she put her stuff on the table she burst out laughing as debbie's and bea's face went bright red

'oh my god mama stooop... debbie said embarrassed 

'im sorry deb but the look on your face is priceless... stacy herself had to giggle her soon to be wife was too adorable

'babe... debbie whined 

'im sorry i know it was my fault but i cant help it when your so damn sexy... stacy wriggled her eyebrows 

'anyways im really sorry mum

'its fine deb i dont care your an adult, i just dont want to see it

'that wont happen again, will it stacy? stacy shrugged

'well hopefully..... allie laughed again

'god you 2 are the same, you just dont care... debbie said

'its cause blondes have more fun... stacy said making them all laugh

'sure babe whatever, anyways mum what did you want to talk about?

'oh yea allie come sit down and lets tell them the news... sitting down after they got a drink 

'well there is a shop right next door to allie's warehouse and i bought today, it will be my new office space

'but you just did the garage up like 5 months ago

'i know but i want to be closer to allie and you as well since you work there now plus i dont want people to know where i live so it works out for all of us

'well i think thats great mum, plus stacy will start work with you after we get back from our honeymoon and she will be closer to me

'exactly it works out for all of us

'thats great mum, what can we do to help?

'i get the keys in 3 days and i will get it carpeted and painted, move all the furniture over a few days after its all done and cleaned and than i can open in about a week or 2

'thats awesome mum, if you need help let me know

'im good baby you concentrate on getting married very soon

'oh i am

'yea seems like we just got a view of your honeymoon.... allie said and laughed when debbie blushed again

'mum tell mama to stop

'baby stop picking on her

'i will try but she makes it easy, like you babe.... bea rolled her eyes

'your a trouble maker... bea said and kissed allie's lips

'yea but im your trouble maker... allie said

'that you are, alright deb, stacy how about you stay for dinner?

'mum dinner is in like 6 hours

'yea well i want to spend some time with you both.... debbie smiled

'okay we will stay, whats for dinner? debbie always thinking with her stomach

'i can do a little bbq or i can do a roast chicken?

'bbq please

'okay done, right now how about a movie together?

'sounds good, the rest of the day was spent hanging out together and having dinner, debbie and stacy stayed the night and allie yelled out to them as they went to debbie's old room

'keep the noise down girls

'mama..... debbie yelled out and allie laughed as bea pulled her into there own room kissing the blonde

'your too cheeky for your own good

'maybe but you love it

'i love you

'i love you too beautiful... pulling bea to lay on the bed they made love long into the night


	41. babygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the long wait time for this chapter things have been crazy and i havent been able to figure out how to write debbie's wedding, i hope you enjoy it, fyi.... there will be a couple more chapters before its finished so thank you all for sticking with me

It was the day of debbie and stacy's wedding day and everyone seemed to be excited and nervous all at the same time, in the last couple weeks outfits were sorted for all of debbie's special friends, bea had set up her new office space next to allie's and was to re-open just after the wedding, bea went shopping for her outfit with franky to find something to wear to the wedding and bridget took allie, the day before the decorating started at bea's house for the wedding day and bea and debbie stayed with franky and bridget for the night, allie herself stayed at there house to make sure the decorations and everything went to plan, franky had made a big breakfast and they were sitting down eating

'so how are you feeling about today deb?

'im nervous but im okay, im excited to be marrying the love of my life... debbie beamed 

'nerves are good deb just dont let them take over... bridget said

'i wont, alright im going to shower mum will you do my hair for me?

'absolutely baby

'you guys can use our room red, there is the ensuite there and her dress is hanging in the closet as is your outfit

'thank you both so much, you have been a huge help

'were family, its what we do... bea smiled because its true, franky and bridget are the family bea always craved to have

'debbie why dont you go up and shower and i will be in there in a few minutes

'okay mum..... 2 hours later and they were all standing in the lounge room as debbie made her way down the stairs, when debbie made her way down bea could have sworn an angel got there wings, debbie looked beautiful, she had her white dress and her hair was in an updo with the vail in it, her make-up was natural and she looked amazing, bea wiped the couple tears that strayed down her cheeks

'oh mum.... debbie giggled and wiped her tears

'sorry, im a mess, its just your so grown up, you look so beautiful

'thanks mum.... they shared a loving hug and bea kissed debbies cheek, they had a photographer who was snapping pictures of them, after a few photos were taken they were ready to leave, as they walked out the front of the house bea gasped when she saw allie standing against a beautiful red rolls-royce wedding car, allie had on a metallic blue dress that stopped just above the knee, her hair was in curls and she had black high heels that had straps that wrapped around the ankle and shit bea could just take her sexy ass right across the car right now, bea herself had a metallic blue suit with a vest and tie, her hair straight and black heels as well, by the looks of it allie chose her outfit to match bea's which bea loved, bought out of her lust filled gaze allie stepped forward towards debbie

'oh look at you deb, absolutely beautiful

'thank mama, you too, mums drooling... she whispered causing them all to laugh as bea went bright red

'she cant help it,so i have here your car for the ride

'i thought franky was just going to drive us? i didnt order a car

'i know but i did, this is your special day so i got it for you

'thank you mama

'alright you 3 get in while i greet my sexy girl.... they giggled and took off to the car and allie went to bea kissing her

'you look amazing babe

'thank you, allie you look stunning, absolutely stunning

'ah this old thing, its nothing.... they laughed 

'the house?

'all ready, the decorations are done, the catering is set up, waiters are walking around serving drinks and canopy's, stacy is there nervously waiting as well

'i guess we better go get our girl there... allie nodded and took bea's offered arm and headed tot he car, once they arrived franky, bridget and allie headed inside, allie was going to come out and let them know when all is set which was pretty much straight away, allie came out after a few minutes and put her hand out to help bea and debbie out of the car

'you ready debbie?

'i think so, shit im so nervous right now

'your okay sweety, stacy is just as nervous but she is so excited to see you

'im excited to see her too

'let's get this show on the road..... franky came out and opened the front doors to bea's house as debbie linked arms with both her mums on either side, there was a long red carpet leading from the front door to out the back to where the guests and stacy were, as they walked the song played was 'back at one' by brian mcknight, debbie saw all her friends and family there which made her so happy, debbie locked eyes with stacy as they came out the back door and smiled wide, allie could see stacy wipe the tears from her eyes when she saw debbie, allie looked to the side bea was struggling to hold back her own tears and allie just wanted to wrap her arms around her girl but right now they needed to get debbie down to the front, once they got to the front stacy grabbed debbie's hands kissing them both as bea and allie took a seat in the front row allowing the celebrant to take over

'debbie and stacy would like to thank everyone for being here today to share there special day with them, this is an amazing day and i am very pleased to say that this is my very first same-sex couple i can happily marry and may there be many more to come in the future.... everyone laughed when they heard a hear-hear from franky

'debbie and stacy have chosen to do there own vowels so debbie you can go first.... debbie nodded and looked into stacy's eyes as she spoke

'stacy i admit i was scared to let you in when we first met but im so happy that i did because being with you has been the best time of my life, loving you is the easiest thing i have ever done and will continue to do, you showed me that love can be an amazing thing to have in a person's life, being with you, being able to hold you in my arms and just stare into your eyes has made me feel so loved, i felt so broken for a long time but you showed me how great it is to feel loved, to feel wanted and i never want to go another day with that, i love you stacy and i promise to love you though everything good or bad, i will support your dreams, i will spend everyday making sure your happy and most importantly i will make sure you feel wanted and loved every single, second, minute, hour, day, week, month and year because thats what you deserve, your my girl and i will love you forever...... she smiled and stacy had to wipe away a few more tears

'thank you debbie for those special words for your significant other, stacy please go ahead

 

'from the moment i saw you walk into the place i worked i was gobsmacked by your beauty, by your smile, your laugh, the way you cutely ate those special cherries i put on your dessert... debbie giggled.. 'i have fallen head over heels with you debbie and i wouldnt have it any other way, my mum once told me that when you find the right person in your life you heart will beat so fast it will feel like your floating on air, i found the person my heart beats for, i found the person i want to spend every single moment for the rest of my life with, i found you debbie, today i give you my heart to hold in your delicate hands as no one will ever have it like you do, i promise to be there through thick and thin, to show you a life time of happiness, to hug you and love you even when your grumpy from lack of sleep, to love you with every inch of my heart, body and soul, i love you baby...... the celebrant went to speak till stacy turned to bea and allie and walked towards them crouching down in front of them

'i promise you both to love and cherish debbie for the rest of our lives, i promise to always keep her safe from harms way and to make sure she cooks every now and than... bea and allie chuckled.. 'this is very hard for you to let debbie go like this but she is in good hands, capable hands and loving hands, i promise you bea and allie that your baby girl will the happiest she has ever been and i will look after her.... they both pulled stacy up into a tight hug

'i know you will, we both love you stacy... bea said

'love you too... stacy stood up and went back to debbie who now had tears rolling down her cheeks, that was something special right there, even though debbie is an adult this was really hard for her mums especially bea as debbie had been her only constant in her life for a long time till allie came along, stacy doing that made her heart swell for her wife to be, 

'debbie repeat after me, with this ring i thee wed... debbie repeated those words and slid the ring on stacy's finger and stacy doing the same and thna the celebrant took over again

 

'in front of you all debbie and stacy have made there vowels to each with all you as witnesses, we have come to a time where i have to ask if there is anyone here that thinks these 2 should not join in marriage please speak now........ someone clearing there throats made everyone turn there heads towards franky and debbie laughed

'what? my throat hurt...... bea laughed with allie, typical franky she just couldnt help herself thats just who she is, too serious for to long for franky is not good, the celebrant spoke again

'today we have witnessed these 2 brides make there solemn promises to each other, please join me in congratulating miss and miss stacy cormack..... everyone erupted in cheers and clapping, the guests standing up and cheering for the couple, bea was a complete mess crying for her little girl as most mothers would, she just couldnt believe that a few years ago they were both stuck in the most worst of positions and now debbie was married and she had allie it was all just so overwhelming for her, debbie saw this and went to her mum crouching down in front of her wiping the tears

'mum

'im sorry baby, im just a bit... she tried to continue but debbie cut in

'i know, i get it but know that im not going anywhere, i will be here all the time visiting and we work next to each other as well, plus who is gonna feed me, stacy said i have to cook so we will just come to your house... she laughed as did bea and allie, debbie was pulled up into her mums lap and they wrapped there arem around each other, allie let them have there moment and announced everyone to go the the make-shift tent that covered part of the backyard for refreshments for now which they did, 

'i love you babygirl

'i love you too mum, you will always be my world no matter what happens your my mum... bea nodded and squeezed her daughter tight, 

'come on lets get to celebrating, go to stacy im good

'you sure?

'yes, i have allie... kissing her mums cheek debbie got off her lap and hugged allie and than going to her wife and everyone started there congratulations for the couple, allie put her hand out which bea took pulling her up and into her arms holding her tight

'you okay?

'yea i just got over whelmed

'i love you bea, so much it hurts

'shit allie dont get me started again... bea giggled

'i just want you to know that your so loved, i would die for you and debbie.... pulling back bea put her hands on allie's face and stroked her cheeks

'i love you too baby, more than you could ever imagine my beautiful girl.... leaning in she placed a loving kiss to allie's lips

'babe why dont you get a drink with franky and the others while i organise the tables

'allie we hired people to do that, you come with me and tell them to set them up now...... allie nodded and told the head guy to set up and be quick which they did, within 20 minutes they had tables and chairs set up for the guests and they were all seated, there was a bridal table with debbie and stacy in the middle and danielle and kate on stacy's side and bea and allie to the other side, the food was served which made both debbie and allie very happy, they had decided to do platters so each table can choose a meat platter or a seafood platter and they would also get rice, salad, chips, bread and dips, debbie had chosen the fish so her and allie piled there plates like it was going out of fashion and stacy and bea looked at each other and than the girls bursting out laughing

'oh god you 2 its as if you have never eaten

'well we are hungry mum

'yea babe and its so yum, best thing you could choose girls

'definitely... debbie put her thumb up as she stuffed her face, after food was done the dj played music and some people got up and danced on the dance floor that was built, there were strobe lights, disco lights, a smoke machine and all that jazz, boomer and franky were of course getting drunk but that fine with debbie as long as they didnt get legless she was happy, bridget made sure they wouldnt along with maxine, the time came to cut the cake so debbie and stacy cut the cake and fed it to each other, the waiters than served the cake along with dessert platters to each table, not too long later it came time for the first dane for debbie and stacy, standing up debbei took stacy's hand and they went to the dance floor as the song played out, it took them some time to decide there wedding song but they finally did which was 'picture of you' by north

 

**Hmm, hmmm  
Girl, I'm thinking of you  
And I don't know what to do  
Let me see into your mind  
Only you can decide  
Do u see in me a change?  
Got me whispering your name  
What is there in your heart?  
Tell me right from the start, I love you  
And I'm thinking about you  
Got me singing my, my, my, my  
Please be mine

stacy spun debbie and pulled her closer to her body

 

**Coz I've got a picture of you in my heart  
And a vision of you in my arms  
And I just can't deny what's going  
On in m soul and I  
I can't let u walk away  
Till you hear what I got to say  
I love u more, more  
More than the air I breathe

 

**Take me back to the start  
When you captured my heart  
You became my closest friend  
Said you'll be there till the end  
And I know that I was wrong  
When I told you everything  
But there is one thing I kept  
In the deepest part of me  
I don't know what you're feeling  
Cuz I know my ship is sinking  
Got me singing my, my, my, my  
Please be mine (please be mine, yeah)

stacy dipped a giggling debbie and bought her up into a kiss

 

**Coz I've got a picture of you in my heart  
And a vision of you in my arms  
And I just can't deny what's going  
On in m soul and I  
I can't let u walk away  
Till you hear what I got to say  
I love u more, more  
More than the air I breathe

'i love you babe.... stacy said

'i love you too

 

**Oh.... yeah.....  
How would I know if you're feeling what I'm feeling  
I can only hope that you're thinking what I'm thinking  
Of you  
How would I know if you're feeling the same way I do?  
Cos I.....

 

Coz I've got a picture of you in my heart  
And a vision of you in my arms  
And I just can't deny what's going  
On in m soul and I  
I can't let u walk away  
Till you hear what I got to say  
I love u more, more  
More than the air I breathe

 

**Mmm, Oh yeah, ohh  
Picture of You

as the song finished everyone clapped and snapped photos of the happy couple, as the music continued with slow music the couples all joined in including bea and allie, bea tried to protest saying 'i dont dance' but allie didnt care she pulled her smiling redhead onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around her waist and bea's hands went around her neck

'see look at that babe you can dance... allie smirked

'you shush up you, i dont like to dance

'well i do and i happen to love it with you so deal with it, plus this is your daughters wedding

'our daughter... bea said

'right right, our daughters wedding so get ready for a night of dancing and fun

'im gonna need more alcohol

'oh yes please that way you will be so easy to get into bed... bea laughed

'oh thats what you really want

'ah ya caught me babe.... bea giggled as allie dipped her and kissed her lips like a fairy tale, a couple hours later bea was well on her way to being wasted as was debbie and half the people there including the troubling duo franky and boomer, 

bea had become much more confident and was literally grinding up against allie and to say allie was struggling would be an understatement, her panties were ruined, debbie was just as bad with stacy, bumping and grinding against stacy, 

dan and kate werent far off and maxine and liz laughed at how inappropriate these girls could be but it was all in fun, another hour passed and everyone had left except for stacy, debbie, bea, allie, maxine, liz, dan, kate, franky, bridget, boomer and some guy from debbie's work that boomer had hooked up with and kaz and her man, 

it was pretty late so they sent the staff home and told them to set up a little bar closer to the stage for them which they did so, debbie change out of her dress into a nice black one piece and stacy took her jacket and vest off undoing a couple buttons to breath easier and be more relaxed, bea took off her vest as well and had allie wear it and her tie as well, bea had grabbed the tie and pulled allie as closer to her as possible

'fuck your so sexy baby.... she said kissing allie's neck

'mm you are babe, i want you so bad right now

'soon allie i promise, when we get upstairs im gonna fuck you till you cum in my mouth... allie moaned loudly in bea's ear and bea smirked 

'i cant wait...... they danced around more and got even drunker if that was possible, stacy and debbie were trashed and they didnt even care, they were making out in the corner, franky was giving bridget a lap dance with boomer and her man cheering her on, liz and maxine were chatting away looking on like mother hens, bea went and made her and allie drinks and allie went to kaz sitting in her lap

'you alright bubba?

'im good kaz, thanks for coming today

'of course i wouldnt miss it...... allie turned to look at kaz in the eyes

'you know kaz you have been like a mum to me, until bea and these guys you have been the only person that cared about me, that helped me to try get my shit together, i love you mama... she wiped her tears

'i would do it all over again in a heart beat, i love you too allie.... they hugged and kazz rubbed allie's back knowing what she just said was really important, kaz was a bitch to bea in the beginning but debbie fixed her up realy quick with some home truths and she is glad she did because allie has never been so happy in her life and thats all down to this crazy family they have, allie pulled back and kissed kaz's cheek

'i better go get my drink from bea

'go have fun... allie stood up a bit wobbly and sloppily walked to bea who had just put there drinks on the table, when she got to bea she must have lost her footing because she fell dragging bea down with her and everyone laughed even bea and allie

'what the hell happened allie?

'i dont even know but if im going down your coming down with me... bea got on her hands and knees and hovered over a giggling allie

'really?

'yep, down with the ship i say... bea smiled and kissed allie so sexily allie moaned into her mouth

'fuck bea dont start something you cant finish

'i always finish.... she smiled and than felt hands pulling her to her feet

'come on girls no sex in front of everyone.... maxine said and allie laughed at bea's red face

'we werent doing anything maxi... bea said

'yet... maxine replied and bea laughed and hugged her

'i fucking love ya maxi

'love you too sweety

'umm excuse me someone help me up

'sure thing baby cakes... bea said and helped allie up, well she tried but she was too drunk so maxine did it for her

'now no sexy time in front of everyone.... maxine pointed at them both

'yes boss.... bea saluted making everyone laugh, a couple more hours passed and debbie and stacy had taken off to there hotel for the next couple nights and than they would leave for america, boomer, the guy she met, maxine, liz, kaz and her boyfriend had also left, franky and bridget called for a taxi but bea told them both to stay

'nah thanks red, i dont wanna hear you 2 going bumper to bumper all night.... franky slurred

'fuck you franky

'nope, never...... bridget watched them and they were so drunk that they swayed side to side, allie was still dancing on her own lost in her own world

''gidgetta tell this one that i dont stink, she said i stink of alcohol... franky whined 

'you do kinda stink, you both stink of alcohol

'i do not... bea said 

'you do but thats okay, our taxi is here so we are going, come on franky

'fine but im taking this... she swiped a bottle of champagne and took off, it was just allie and bea, bea sat on a chair watching allie sway her hips to the music, she was so turned on that she had to clench her legs together, allie turned around and smiled at bea, walking over to her she straddled her lap and grinded on bea's legs, bea moved to kiss allie on the neck sucking on her pulse

'fuck bea, i need you so bad baby..... as no one was around and they were in a tent so no one could see she decided to take what was hers, sliding her hand between them she moved it between allie's legs moving her panties aside and making contact with her clit

'your so wet baby

'only for you my queen, please i need to feel you inside im not going to last.... bea pushed 2 fingers into allie and allie threw her head back and let out a loud moan

'ride my fingers baby.... as expected allie didnt last long at all considering the teasing from bea all night, bea got up and laid allie on the dance floor and slid down her body to suck on allie's clit, she was far from done with her girl, allie felt it building the second she felt the redheads lips around her clit and as she came for a second time ten times stronger than the first she squirted into bea's mouth and bea drank up every single drop, allie felt her body tremble as the orgasm just went for so long, bea had worked her through and than hovered over allie's body

'you okay?

'that was amazing bea, i have never squirted like that, your one talented mother fucker... bea and allie both laughed

'its good to know, come on baby let go to bed

'bea i cant move, im too tired, let me just sleep here

'allie we have to get to bed

'but im tired... allie whined

'i will carry you

'no its fine just leave me, plus your too drunk

'i may be drunk but when my girl needs me i am there no matter what.... bea stood up and scooped allie's tired body into her arms, she knew she was exhausted her body was limp in her arms, allie snuggled int bea's chest and bea loved that, she slowly walked inside and up the stairs and into there bedroom and laid allie down, allie was half asleep and dosing off already

'no allie not yet, you need to change and wash your face and teeth

'ugh fine... she quickly stripped her clothes and washed her face and brushed her teeth than fell into bed, 

'allie im going to lock up the house

'okay bea i will wait for you.... bea locked up and coming back into the room allie was passed out thankfully on her side of the bed and her one arms out, bea freshened up and got undressed putting on a clean t-shirt and laying her head on allie's arm and quickly falling asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they were woken the next day to loud noises out the back and when bea got out of bed to look out the window there were a bunch of people there with maxine taking everything down, 

'make it stop.... allie whined and pulled the blanket over her head as bea made her way to the door

'alright i will be back.... getting dressed she slowly walking down the stairs and out the back to maxine who was talking to some guy

'maxi its too loud

'i know sweety but they have to get it all packed away or you will pay for another full 24 hours and im sure you dont want that... bea shook her head

'definitely not, how long will they be?

'about another 40 minutes and there done, i bought coffee and food go and sit down inside and relax for a bit, have you taken something for your hangover?

'no i just got up

'go and take something and take something to allie and i will be in in a few minutes..... bea nodded and headed back inside almost tripping over the red carpet, she grabbed 2 bottles of water and the aspirin and went upstairs and into there room

'allie

'hmmm 

'its going to be another 40 minutes till its quiet

'whyyyyy?

'there taking everything down, it wont be too long

'my head is hurting so bad

'here take these.... sitting on the bed beside allie they both took a couple tablets with some water 

'thanks

'lay back down baby

'what about you?

'maxi is here so im gonna have a coffee with her and than i will come up once there all done... she said stroking allie's forehead, she could already see allie's eyes closing

'you rest my beautiful girl... in no time allie was fast asleep again and if bea was honest she was exhausted and so hungover it hurt but maxine was here and she needed to make sure they didnt damage her backyard or hell will break loose, covering the allie with the blanket she left the room and went down stairs sitting on the table, picking up her coffee she took a few sips, maxine coming in just at that moment

'hows allie?

'struggling, i gave her 2 aspirin and she went back to sleep

'you look like you need a lot more sleep bea

'im tired maxi

'you should go and lay down

'i will after they all leave, need to make sure they dont ruin my yard

'oh i got on them straight away to be careful or you will beat them up.... them both laughed but bea held her head

'ohh fuck my head is throbbing

'sweety you really need to lay down

'i will soon but first what did you bring im hungry?

'i bought donuts, croissants and pastries so dig in... they sat and chatted about the night before as they ate and had there coffee's, the guy in charge came inside once everything was finished

'hi bea we have finished

'did you do any damage?

'do we didnt, you can come and check.... bea and maxine went outside and checked everywhere and all was good

'okay great thank you, i appreciate taking such care

'we always do, we dont want to damage anything, if you sign here and i will release the holding deposit back to you in the next 3 days... once bea signed they all left and bea and maxine went inside and sat down

'sweety you look like crap go and lay down, im done here so im going home to get some rest as well, luckily i only had 3 glasses of wine

'i feel like i drank us dry

'not quite but not far off, you were all a mess

'even dan and kate?

'oh yea, they were making out like teenagers all night and they ended up leaving to as kate said *get there fuck on*..... maxine laughed

'kate sounds like allie i swear. no shame at all

'without a doubt, so come on off you go and have a lay down you need it

'yea okay. thanks for your help maxi

'anytime sweety

'i cant even walk up those stairs right now so im going to lay on the couch

'good idea... helping bea to the couch she threw bea's red blanket over her and within a couple minutes bea was out cold, maxine packed away the food so the girls could eat later and left the house locking up behind her, 

allie woke up a couple hours later and threw her hand to the side but didnt find bea, rolling out of bed she patted to the bathroom and freshened up, her head was still sore but not as bad although she felt quite sick and that means she mixed her drinks like an idiot, getting dressed in shorts and a shirt she went downstairs seeing the food maxine bought and pulled out a pastry and started eating it, she looked around the back thinking bea might be there but she wasnt, coming back inside she put the air-con on as it was quite warm and than went to the lounge room to see bea laying there fast asleep, kissing her head she left her to sleep and went to get a bottle of water and sculled half of it, having something to eat made her feel even worse for some reason so she went to the lounge room and laid on the other couch with her phone in her hands, she saw a message from debbie

'hey mama i tried to call you both but im guessing your still sleeping, we just got up so damn hungover so we are spending the day by the pool at the hotel, we just want to say thank you to both you and mum for everything it was the best day ever, more than i could ever imagine, i love you both and im guessing your both as hungover as us if not more so sleep and drink lots of water, i will call you both just before we fly off, talk soon mama xxoo

allie smiled she was glad that debbie was happy on her wedding day, she looked through face book and instagram laughing when a post came up from bridget about an hour ago of franky looking like death laying on the bathroom floor after last night, as she continued to scroll she felt her eyes getting heavier and before she knew it she was fast asleep the phone sitting on her stomach which is how bea found her a couple hours later, bea woke up and looked around her eyes landing on allie and she smiled, she missed the morning snuggles with the blonde so got off the couch with her blanket and went to allie and laid down half on top of her and half on the couch, allie felt a weight on her and knew instantly it was bea and wrapped her arms around the redhead, they snuggled together and fell back to sleep, they spent the rest of the day sleeping and just getting up to shower and eat for dinner and than back to bed they went

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days later they were woken by allie's phone ringing and she groaned and picked it up seeing franky's name

'its franky you take it... she mumbled and handed it to bea

'hey franky... she groaned out

'bea its bridget

'oh hey bridget, everything alright?

'not really, im at the hospital... bea sat up

'why? whats wrong?

'franky got food poisoning, pretty bad she hasnt been able to stop vomiting for like a couple hours so i had to call an ambulance

'how is she now?

'there giving her coal so she can throw it all up, they recon she had a something bad to eat

'what did she eat?

'she had a sandwich i got her from the deli, ate about half of it

'so its food poisoning?

'seems that way

'alright im on my way, do you need anything?

'you dont have to come bea, i know your probably not feeling well, you have been a little run down

'im not but franky is family so im coming now

'okay see you soon.... hanging up she looked at allie

'whats wrong?

'franky is in hospital, they think food poisoning

'shit is she okay?

'not sure, im going to go down there

'i will come with you

'no allie you need to rest baby, i will go on my own

'are you sure?

'yes, your exhausted and you need a shower

'are you saying i stink?

'we both do.... bea smiled

'okay fine i will stay here

'good, 

'have you still not found where is your phone?

'i have no idea, i remember taking photos at the wedding and than fuck knows where it went

'alright well you go shower and get ready i will try find it

'okay...... bea went to shower and got dressed and came back down 

'babe i cant find it anywhere, here take my phone for now 

'what about you?

'i have the home phone, so you can call me on that

'alright i will call when i know whats happening

'okay baby... bea picked up her car keys

'your not driving bea

'why not?

'your probably still over the limit after the few drinks we had last night, i called you a taxi

'really? im sure im fine

'bad luck, i say your catching a taxi so just go would ya

'okay fine, so bossy

'you know it now give me a kiss..... kissing allie bea left the house getting into the waiting taxi, arriving at the hospital she went inside and saw bridget who was waiting in the waiting room, going over to her she hugged the older woman

'any news?

'food poisoning, they say salmonella poisoning 

'shit thats dangerous, will she be okay?

'she will have to stay in the hospital for a few days, im gonna go crazy at that deli i got food from today

'fuck, shit yea she would have got it from there.... bridget nodded 'look dont worry about that right now lets just make sure she is okay

'what if she isnt? people die from this

'she will be okay bridget, she has to be, she is franky.... they stayed seated for a couple hours till the doctor came out

'franky doyle

'we are her family, is she okay? bridget asked

'she threw up a lot which is a good thing, by the blood tests it is definitely salmonella poisoning, she is now asleep and will need to spend a few days in hospital so we can monitor her

'can we see her?

'they took her upstairs to a ward, take the elevator up to level 3 and she is in room 3f

'thank you doctor...... they took the lift the the right level and went searching for franky's room, once they found it they walked in and bridget rushed to her side holding her hand, bea sat in a chair letting bridget be there for franky

'she looks so white bea

'its because of how much she threw up, it took out all the good and bad stuff from her system, they have a drip which will help hydrate her

'yea im just worried about her

'i know, i remember when allie was in hospital i was a mess... bridget nodded

'its hard

'always will be to see a loved one hurt, do you 2 need anything? clothes? food? anything?

'maybe some clothes would be good, do you mind going to my house?

'sure, i will bring your car back for you as well if you need it?

'that would be great bea, here are the keys

'okay i wont be long..... bea left franky in the care of bridget and took a taxi to franky and bridget's place, letting herself in frnaky had clearly been quite sick the smell of vomit smell was through the house, opening everything up she went to the bathroom and franky had been sick everywhere so she got to cleaning it, she got the shower extension and washed it all down the drain and than cleaned it with cleaning products, the smell went quite fast after that, she had decided to call allie and let her know what happened, allie picked up the home phone quite quickly

'hello

'hey baby

'hey you alright? hows franky?

'im okay, she has salmonella poisoning, they gave her something to vomit a lot of the toxins and she is now asleep, im just at there place getting some clothes for them and cleaning up, franky threw up everywhere

'your a good friend you know babe, most people would have left it 

'yea well franky has been there for me for anything i needed so its the least i could do

'fair enough, do you need help?

'you need to rest babygirl

'bea im bored without you, i cant sleep if your not here... bea smiled

'alright well im gonna clean there whole house so do you want to come and keep me company?

'definitely babe, i will be there soon, love you

'love you too... allie arrived 15 minutes later in a taxi and walked up behind bea kissing her neck as she was in the kitchen

'im here to help, so what do i need to do?

'i havent done there room yet

'im on it.... she went to walk away but bea grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss

'now you can go.....popping allie on the butt she took off down the hallway and into franky and bridgets bedroom, allie stripped the bed of all the dirty linen clearly franky had been sick in here too, she put on new fresh bedding and cleaned up the room, she got fresh clothes for both bridget and frnaky and took them to bea who was packing a bag for them with toiletries, they spent a couple hours cleaning including mopping with some strong lavender smell they found

'alright you ready to go allie, i gotta take bridgets car to the hospital for them and take them this bag

'sure thing babe... they arrived at the hospital and went inside, reaching franky's room they walked in to see franky awake 

'you look like shit... bea said and franky chuckled

'always with the compliments red

'of course, here i bought you 2 clothes and toiletries as well as some food for you bridget, i know you wont want to eat franky

'thats for sure

'we cleaned up your place, you made a really mess franky

'you didnt have to do that, thanks

'no worries, its late and i need to get this one fed before she starts to whine like debbie does... they laughed 'i text debbie to let her know what happened said she would call

'i just spoke to her told her i was fine, she is loving her honeymoon

'its gonna be amazing, they will both love it, alright if you need us just call but only on allie's phone i cant find mine

'oh its on top of your fridge... bridget said

'what? how?

'on the night of the wedding i went to get some ice and your phone was in the fridge so i just put it on top so it doesnt get damaged or you lose it, i havent seen you so i forgot to tell you

'oh shit, thanks bridget, alright well we are out of here, i will be back tomorrow franky, if you need anything

'i know, call, i got it thank you both

'anytime... bea held allie's hand as they left the hospital

'babe im hungry, do you feel like having dinner at a place near the beach?

'that sounds good, here is a taxi there come on baby.... they arrived at the beach and bea paid for the taxi, holding out her hand which allie happily took they strolled down the main strip looking for a good place to eat at, they saw a lebanese place which they both love so they went inside and were seated quickly and given menu's

'bea should we get a few things and share?

'yea good idea... signalling to the waiter he came over

'hello ladies what can i get you?

'we will have the kofta plate, the vine leaves, the 3 dip tray with bread, a bowl of chips and a bowl of salad please

'of course, what would you like to drink?

'water for both with ice please

'no problems it shouldnt be too long..... he took off to place the order and allie smiled shyly at bea

'whats that for?

'your pretty... bea blushed slightly

'allie

'what? its true, your so pretty and beautiful and amazing, sexy, generous and i just love you so much

'i love you to baby..... they ate dinner and once allie paid they went and got an ice cream and walked along the shore taking there thongs off as the water cascaded onto there feet, bea smiling when allie giggled when the cold water touched her toes

'it tickles.... bea pulled allie closer and kissed her

'your the best ya know that

'no im not bea... allie said shyly

'oh yes you are, besides debbie your the best thing to happen to me ever, i couldnt imagine my life without you

'you never have to, im here for you, for us, always...... they spent time on the sand sitting down and enjoying the sound of the waves and slight breeze, things between them got heated so they headed home and made love long into the night


	42. forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter

Franky was out of hospital after 4 days and was feeling much better, she had began eating properly the day before she came out which was a good result, bea had gone to the deli and gone 'crazy' on them about what happened to franky, the health inspector was bought in to investigate and the report showed the deli was very unclean having rats around, the fridge degree was too low meaning all the food stored in there had been going off causing not only franky to get sick but another 10 people in the same time frame so the shop was closed down, bea and allie had been a huge help to bridget and franky with anything they needed which they were thankful for but they just saw it as helping out family the way they did for them, things had gone back to normal a week later and they were all back at work, bea's office had been moved right next door to allie's work shop which they were both happy about especially with allie being back at work full time

A week later bea had just finished up with her client and was giving franky the paperwork to file

'when is my next patient?

'at 2 so a coupe hours

'alright im gong to lunch with allie, you want to come?

'nah im good gidge is coming to meet me for lunch, since i got sick she watches everything i eat now

'thats cute, just be careful where you eat franky

'i will, have fun with blonide

'bye franky.... bea locked her computer and than grabbed her stuff and left her office going next door, walking into the work shop she scanned the area for allie but didnt see her, allie's business had grown so much since debbie started working there and allie now had a workshop of 50 people, between 5 photographers, uni students learning and helping, as well as 2 people keeping the place tidy and making sure the products were stocked, bea walked through the crowd everyone greeting her as she went and headed for allie's office, as she reached the door allie was bent over the desk her back to the door going over some stuff, bea stood admiring allie's very sexy ass for a couple minutes before she walked right up to her and pushed her pelvis into allie

'hey baby... allie stood up leaning back into bea and bea arms snaked around allie's waist

'hey beautiful, what are you doing here?

'its lunch time so i thought i would take my girl to lunch but seeing you bent over like that makes me want to skip lunch and go straight for dessert.... bea said seductively as her hands snaked under allie's singlet rubbing her nipples

'bea... allie moaned out as bea kissed along her neck and nipping gently

'does your door lock? bea asked in her ear

'yes... allie turned slightly and closed the door locking it and than pressed the button to pull to the curtains to cover the big window, facing bea she kissed her and than lead the redhead to the couch and bea sat down and allie straddling her there lips never parting till air was needed but bea's lips were straight on allie's neck sucking and licking her all over

'baby i love your lips on me

'you taste so fucking good allie

'you feel good.... bea pulled off allie's shirt and followed by her bra and than her lips went to her right nipple pulling it into her mouth and sucking on the hard nub, she moved over to the other one and allie held her head to her chest to get her to pay extra attention, pulling back bea stared into allie's eyes while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear

'your so beautiful allie.... allie blushed bright red she could never get used to bea's compliments

'you are.... allie countered as her lips met bea's again, bea moved her hands between them pulling allie's skirt up more for better access, allie was very happy she chose to wear a skirt today especially when she felt bea move her underwear aside and began to rub her clit

'oh fuck bea, that feels good.... bea kept kissing allie's neck and could feel allie's breathing change 'please bea i need you

'what do you need?

'i need to feel you, i need you inside of me... allie released a moan when bea pushed 2 fingers inside of her and allie gently bit bea's shoulder not to be too loud

'fuck bea im so wet

'lucky me... bea said seductively in allie's ear, bea was pushing in and out of allie but the position was a little bit hard so when allie began to bounce on her fingers it would have to be the sexiest thing ever, bea loved when allie grinded on her fingers like she was now, her breasts bouncing in her face

'fuck im so close baby

'let go for me beautiful, i got you right here, right now, forever.... hearing bea talking like that pushed allie over the edge and came hard moaning out bea's name over and over again, bea herself felt a gush of arousal all over her lap as allie rode out her orgasm, allie fell into bea's arms resting her head on her shoulder as she tried to get her breath back, after a few minutes bea reached for the blanket on the couch as she felt allie shiver, wrapping the blanket around them both along with her arms and held allie close to her tightly

'i love being in your arms

'i love being close to you, you make me feel complete... bea replied and allie's heart beat so fast, bea felt tears on her shoulder and pulled back a little wiping allie's tears

'whats wrong baby?

'nothing im just so happy with you and your so damn sweet... bea smiled

'i love you beautiful

'i love you too bea... after sharing a few kisses they decided to actually go for lunch, allie was getting dressed and saw bea's pants

'shit sorry babe you got me so excited, have a pair of jeans in my bottom draw

'oh good, thanks... they quickly got dressed and used some of allie's perfume on before leaving the office together, they went up the road to a chinese restaurant and were seated quickly, they got a few things to eat and shared there food, bea paid and they went back to work, 

later that night they had dinner later that night and spent the night making love in bed

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

a week later debbie arrived home debbie and stacy arrived home from there honeymoon, bea and allie were waiting at the airport for there little girl to arrive back, there plane had landed about half an hour ago and the 2 of them were waiting for the girls to come through to arrivals, quite a lot of people had all come out all at once and once they passed bea and allie a clearing came and it was just a few people, of course it was stacy and debbie were one of the last ones to come through carrying much more than what they left with , bea and allie laughed as they saw both girls there arms layered down with all the extra stuff that they bought while away, bea and allie walked closer to them and debbie and stacy stopped and dropped everything on the floor and debbie jumped into her parents arms

'im so happy to see you mums

'us too baby.. they hugged stacy as well

'so how was your trip?

'it was amazing mum, the best time ever

'thats great baby im glad... just than they heard a few yells and screams of debbie and stacy's names and they turned to see franky, bridget, boomer, liz and maxine all running towards them excited to see the couple, boomer and franky ran up to them and hugged the couple tightly

'we cant breath... debbie said

'girls let them go.... they pulled back and the others laughed

'ah we just missed them is all

'we missed you all too

'why dont you all come to my place and we can get lunch and you can all catch up with the girls.... they all agreed, everyone helped to take the girls stuff and headed to there cars to go to beas, arriving at bea's place franky let them all in as bea and allie had stopped to pick up food and drinks as well as sweets, they got home 20 minutes after everyone else and laid out all the food on the table and people made there plates and sat around listening to debbie talk about there trip, stacy also sat back letting debbie take the lead

'so debbie how was las vegas?

'it was amazing, the hotel was beautiful with a pool to die for, it has a huge waterfall that we spent a lot of time under

'yea we sure did... stacy said and winked causing the others to laugh as debbie blushed

'babe stop it... debbie ggiggled.. ' anyways so we went to the jelly fish museum which was awesome, we went to a bunch of different casinos and checked out other places

'did ya gamble?

'yea we did, by the last day we lost like $500 in gambling but on the last day we went to freemantle street and to a casino there and stacy won a jackpot of $10,000

'holy shit thats awesome.... franky said

'yea so we went shopping, there is an area that has all the big brands like prada, gucci and things like that so we got a few things and than stacy too me to the jewellery shop tiffany's

'oh wow, what did you get?

'stacy got me this... she said lifting her hand showing off the diamond bracelet and allie's mouth dropped open

'oh my god, its so beautiful and very expensive

'well my wife is worth every dollar... bea smiled as she watched debbie smile wide and cuddle into stacy, this is what she wanted her daughter to be safe and happy which she has found in stacy, after food they all had dessert and than left, bea decided to drive debbie and stacy home while allie cleaned up, bea arrived home an hour later to find the house quiet

'allie, where are you babe?

'im in our room, can you come and help me with something.... bea took the stairs and went into there room 

'babe what's.... bea stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her, allie was completely naked laying in the middle of the bed with a can of whipped cream in one hand and the chocolate sauce in the other

'what are you doing? bea husked out

'i thought since you didnt have dessert i could offer you some... allie sprayed some cream from her belly up to in between her breasts and than grabbed the chocolate sauce and put some on er nipples

'how about dessert baby?

'dont mind if i do.... bea stripped herself of her clothes and crawled onto the bed between allie's legs, she used her tongue to lick the cream off allie's body and than the licked the chocolate off her nipples sucking them harder than normal 

'oh fuuuuuck beaaaaa..... allie moaned out, bea's tongue went up to allie's neck and than her lips went to the blondes kissing her 

'fuck allie what are you doing to me, i just want you so much especially when you do things like this... allie smiled

'i just love you and i want to feel you all over me bea

'i love you too beautiful,... they went long into the night exploring each others body, after everything that had happened in the last few months tonight had bought them so much closer together, it was dirty, sexy, loving, caring and everything else it could be

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 months later debbie and had just gotten home with a very special person with them and debbie needed to introduce them to her mum so she called bea

'hey deb

'hey mum what are you doing?

'we are at home just watching a movie and than later we are going to go for a drive, what are you up to?

'we need to come and see you both, we have some exciting news

'okay come on over

'we are on our way..... bea and allie were in the kitchen making some snacks and drinks for them all when they heard the front door open and than close

'mum where are you?

'we are in the kitchen.... as debbie, stacy and a special someone walked in allie and bea turned around and there eyes went wide to see debbie holding a child about 3 years old

'whats going on here? who is this?

'mum, mama this is alice our daughter

'what? how? what? bea stuttered out

'when we got back from our honeymoon we looked into adoption and we were contacted 2 months ago about little alice here, her father had taken off before she was born and her mum passed away from cancer, with no other family she was put into adoption and we were contacted, we have been visiting alice every week for the last 2 months and today we became her legal parents, this is our daughter.... bea wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks and stepped closer

'mum meet your grand daughter alice beatrice cormack, alice this is your grand mother bea

'wow i just cant believe this, hello sweet little girl... this little girl was like a replica of bea and allie which was weird, she had blonde curls and her skin was like caramel color like bea, she had big blue eyes and the cutest little smile that was just beaming as she went into bea's arms

'oh you are beautiful... she said kissing all over alice's face the little girl giggling

'alice this is allie your other grand mother... allie stepped forward and rubbed the little girls cheek

'granny's? the little girl said and they all laughed

'how about you call me nanny?

'okay, nanny and granny... she said pointing to allie

'sure sweety, what ever you like, wow deb this is amazing, congratulations to you both she is beautiful 

'thanks mama

'well go and sit down and i will bring out some drinks and snacks

'okay... they sat down in the lounge room and allie bought over big tray with soft drinks as well as a juice for the little new edition to the family, she had a few bowls of snack, chips, pretzels, biscuits, popcorn and m&m's, she handed the juice to alice who happily sat in bea's lap also eating a biscuit

'so tell us more about all this? why didnt you tell us anything?

'because we didnt want you getting your hopes up mama just in case we didnt blend well with alice

mama... alice pointed at debbie

'yes sweety

'2 mamas

'yes thats right, im mum and thats mama okay? little alice nodded and continued to eat her biscuit

'so her mum passed away?

'yea about 3 months ago, she has a brain tumor and there was no other family, when we got the call we were so excited

'i bet, how has it been when you visit her?

'so good, we connected straight away

'this is amazing, stacy how do you feel?

'im ecstatic, i have my beautiful wife and now with alice our family is complete

'well i think this calls for a celebration. how about a big bbq at the beach with all the family?

'babe you up for it? debbie asked stacy

'sounds great, alice do you want to go to the beach to meet the family?

'family yay... the little girl cheered

'alright why dont you 3 go home and pack a bag, i will call everyone and i will text you what time to come

'sounds good mum, come on alice we have to go home

'i stay with nanny... bea smiled and turned the little girl to face her

'listen sweety you go with your mums and you get your stuff packed so we can go to the beach yea, i will meet you there with lots of food okay? alice nodded

'okay... alice kissed bea and allie's cheek and left with her mums, bea and allie sat on the table 

'wow i cant believe what just happened, our little girl has a little girl

'i know bea, far out debbie and stacy are mums

'they sure are, omg wait till you see franky's face and boomer, they get so giddy around kids

'this is gonna be fun, why dont you call everyone and i will pack the car with our stuff

'okay.... half an hour later they left the house to go to the shops, everyone had agreed to meet at the beach in an hour and franky would get the drinks, maxine and liz the ice and the other would bring dessert and snacks, bea and allie got all the meat, they went to a take away shop and got 3 salads and they also had potato bakes that they sell so bea got a big one that was already cooked, they got bread rolls from the bakery and than headed to the beach, when they arrived just maxine and liz were there so they helped them unload and get the bbq started, as bea cleaned the bbq and put the meat on maxine came and helped her

'so bea whats this bbq for?

'well debbie has some news, really good new so i thought the family would like to know

'we always love some good news, are you going to give me a hint? bea smiled

'definitely not... she laughed, the others turned up and the drinks were set up and every greeted each other, bridget, franky, danielle, kate, boomer and kaz were there, debbie and stacy had just pulled up and got out of the car, they had gone to the shops to buy little alice some swimmers and floaties as well as her own little back pack which was sitting on her shoulders, bea saw them walking towards them and smiled when alice took off running yelling

'nanny, nanny... and jumped into bea's arms hugging her

'hey sweety, have you been a good girl?

'yep, mum and mama took me shopping i got new bag and swimming costume

'wow thats cool... the rest of the group watched on in confusion until boomer spoke

'ay bea who's the little cutie? she asked and debbie and stacy stood by bea and nodded to introduce her

'well this little cutie is alice my gran daughter which means debbie and stacy's daughter... they all stood there mouths open in shock

'your freaking kidding right? franky said

'no, for the last 2 months we have seen alice every week to form a bond and today we have officially adopted her

'wow this is amazing news debbie, oh congratulations to you both

'thanks grandma liz, we are really happy... since the others all stood gob smacked liz stepped forward

'hi sweety im grandma liz

'me alice... she fluttered those beautiful eyes of hers

'welcome to the family sweety, do you want to meet everyone? the girl nodded and went into liz's arms

'well this here is aunty franky and aunty bridget... franky smiled when the little girl toughed the tattoo on her arm, 

'here is aunty boomer and aunty maxine, we got aunty kaz and right here is grandma danielle and kate

'grandma?

'yes, this is your mums mum

'hello beautiful... while they all got to know the little girl allie and bea went to attend to the food, allie was standing behind bea as she turned the meat

'far out babe what a tripper of a day

'oh i know, like debbie has a daughter... she laughed

'your a grandma... allie teased 

'so are you.. bea said laughing at allie's face

'dont worry babe you feel like your 21... allie said squeezing bea's ass loving her little squeal she let out

'babe not in front of people... bea giggled

'i cant help myself, your so damn sexy

'oh stop it... bea blushed

'so how long for the meat, im starving?

'you sound so much like debbie, it will be ready in 5 minutes

'sweet, i will get the plates and stuff out

'i thought you already did that?

'i got side tracked

'by what?

'your ass... she laughed and smacked bea's ass and went to take the plates out, when bea was finished all the meat sat on 2 big platters and everyone came over to eat, alice was persistent she sat between allie and bea as she ate, bea laughed out loud at one stage looking at alice eating like the food was going out of style, everyone looked at bea confused

'mum why are you laughing?

'oh deb alice is perfect for your family

'why do you say that?

'because she eats just like you... they all watched her stuff her little face and laughed 'you used to eat like that all the time, you would make the biggest mess but you just loved your food so much you didnt care, seems you and your daughter have the same quality

'oh shit i better win the lotto, i gotta feed debbie and alice now... stacy said them allie laughing as debbie blushed and alice continued to eat, after they ate the left overs was covered and the rubbish was thrown away and they all head into the water, alice had on her cute little mermaid costume that she picked and was holding debbie's hand, she had never been swimming as her mum had been sick since she was born so she was a little scared

'alice its okay sweety its like a big bath

'a bath?

'yes, i will hold you because you cant touch the floor and you will be safe, look at all the family out there.... alice looked and pointed to allie who was sitting on a blow up floaty

'granny

'you want to go to granny? alice nodded

'yes please

'okay come on... debbie picked her up and walked into the water slowly not to scare her, the little girl screamed in excitement when the cold water touched her and debbie laughed, walking over to allie she put her on the floaty

'she wants you mama

'come here beautiful... alice lay down on allie's stomach face up, allie put her sunnies on alice and her hat as they floated around, alice stayed with alice for a while till she wanted to get in the water and wanted franky, franky walked around with her and they splashed around with boomer as alice giggled, stacy and debbie stood together arms wrapped around each other with smiles on there faces as they watched there little girl interact with there family, danielle and kate walked over to them

'stacy i cant believe your a mum

'i know mum, its gonna take some getting used to but its feels so right

'i can tell, she is a beautiful little girl and shit im a grandma... they laughed

'you sure are mum

'you make sure you come and visit and we will do the same i want to spend a lot of time with my grand daughter

'we will for sure, mum you can take her out as well if you want?

'really?

'yes of course, debbie and i talked about it and we will keep her with us for a couple months and visit everyone as much as possible but after she gets used to you all of course you can

'im so excited, i just to keep her she is so adorable... they laughed when they saw alice poke her tongue out to boomer, after an hour int he water the group got out for dessert, they had a chocolate cake plus a huge box of pastries and fruit salad, danielle and kate took alice with them and there desserts a few feet away from the group to chat to the little girl, ten minutes later bea looked over at kate and danielle who were getting up with alice standing by them, she watched on curiously as kate handed something to alice and she held it for her as she dropped to one knee in front of danielle

'omg guys look... everyone looked on as kate proposed to danielle and little alice had the ring in her hand, when danielle nodded and yelled yes everyone jumped up and clapped and cheered, alice put the ring on danielle's fingers and they kissed and hugged, everyone went over and congratulated the couple, kate hugged debbie and stacy

'thank you for your blessing

'we were happy to give it, you make mum so happy and i wish you a life time of happiness

'thank you.... franky and boomer went and got champagne from the liquor shop just down the road and when they returned they poured some for everyone and some juice for alice

'i would just like to say what a crazy ride we have all had in the last couple of years and for some longer... franky said looking at bea nodding, 'but now look where we are, happy healthy, a cute little edition to the family, young debbie is married and danielle and kate are engaged, here is to years of happiness for everyone, to kate and dan... she cheered and they all clinked there glasses, they cleaned up all the food and sweets putting them in the car and than bought out blankets as it had gotten dark, they laid the blankets down on the grass area near the sand bank and sat down together, allie sat between bea's legs with alice in allie's lap, it seems the little girl was very found of her grandma's, the others sat around them as well, bea wrapped her arms around the 2 girls kissing allie's cheek

'are you happy?

'more than ever

'do you want to get married?

'you know what babe, if im with you married or not im happy, if its not something you want to do im good with that as long as you can make me a promise

'whats that?

'never leave me and never hurt me... bea smiled

'i promise to never leave you or hurt you, you are my one and only 

'your mine too, on the day i first saw you i made my mind up about you, it wouldnt matter what i had to do to get you but i knew you would be mine forever

'forever beautiful, love you

''i love you too

'to the moon and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there it is the final chapter of this story, thank you so much for those who came along this ride with me and left all those beautiful comments and kudos its greatly appreciated, dont be too bummed i still have another 3 stories going and i hope you enjoy them allie,

**Author's Note:**

> this story does have drugs, rape and anxiety talk in it, please tell me what you think of it, i do not at all want to offend anyone,


End file.
